Au delà des mots
by Mamz'elle Hofenung
Summary: Des hurlements, des pleurs. J'avais beau me boucher les oreilles en sanglotant, ils retentissaient dans ma tête. Berk était en flammes, les dragons partis peut-être pour toujours et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais sale et puante, enfermée dans cette cale moisie par un être immonde. Si je n'avais pas voulu devenir un dragonnier, si j'étais restée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous allez en penser ( Grooooosse pression) mais aujourd'hui je me lance.**

 **Mon histoire peut éventuellement être considérée comme une sorte de « dragons 3 » que mon esprit détraqué aurait arrangé à sa sauce.**

 **Si vous êtes fous, que vous aimez les défis ou que vous êtes très brave (ou les trois à la fois :D) alors lancez vous dans l'aventure, en plein dans mes écrits incertains et emplis de doutes.**

 **Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur moi ou mes fanfictions, allez faire un tour sur mon profil ! Il n'attend que vous !**

o

 **Si cette fic vous plait, lâchez un commentaire :D. ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps. Si vous auriez vu un passage autrement, faites de même ! Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, si la syntaxe vous pique les yeux, je pense que vous devinez la suite.** **J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises. Je suis sincère, n'ayez pas peur ! Je ne suis qu'une novice en écriture et vos reviews m'aideraient à progresser !**

o

 **(J'espère sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez pour ces pavés )** **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Tout est en flammes. On court frénétiquement à droite à gauche pour éteindre l'incendie. On fait la chaine mais les flammes continuent de se dresser, toujours plus grandes et plus terrifiantes, comme si chaque affront les rendait plus fortes. Voyant que les seaux ne suffisent pas, on rempli désespérément son casque d'eau et on le jette sur le feu, en vain. Respirer devient vite une véritable torture. La fumée, de plus en plus dense, brule la gorge et pique les yeux. On tousse sans réussir à s'arrêter, comme si l'on allait vomir ses poumons. Beaucoup tombent et ne se relèvent pas. Pourtant, on refuse d'abandonner.

Rapidement, le feu dévore les voiles des drakkars et lèche goulument leur pont. Certains sont prit au pièges, coincés dans la cale à cause d'un mat qui s'est abattu sur celle-ci. Leurs cris au départ puissants s'éteignent petit à petit dans la fournaise.

Les chasseurs de dragons regardent l'effroyable carnage, paniqués.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Le piège a été découvert. Tous tremblent. Ceci n'est rien comparé à la fureur de Viggo. Que faire ? Sauver sa vie en se jetant à l'eau, risquant ainsi de se faire tuer par le maître ou mourir avalé par les flammes ? Cruel dilemme. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Nombreux sont ceux qui se jettent à la mer, espérant que leur chef les pardonnerait. Il le fallait, même s'ils devaient se trainer à genoux devant lui. Le reste des chasseurs ne tarde pas à suivre et tous se mettent à nager le plus vite possible. Une seule chose occupe leur esprit : Atteindre le rivage.

Quelques uns, assez fous pour se retourner, aperçoivent des ombres massives agonisant dans les flammes. Soudain, un rugissement retentit. Un gronk aux écailles vertes vole au dessus de la fournaise. Ils le reconnaissent. C'est bien celui qui les a attaqués. Aussitôt, ils supplient Thor de faire qu'il ne revienne pas à la charge. Désarmés, ils n'ont aucune chance. Mais ils remarquent bien vite que le dragon les ignore totalement. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Il tourne autour des navires en flammes, rase l'eau, renifle la coque mais ne semble pas satisfait. Et tout à coup, apercevant son dos, l'évidence se met à briller : Il n'a plus de dragonnier.

Les chasseurs se remettent alors à nager, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Le piège a échoué, certes, mais Viggo sera ravi d'apprendre que Dagur le dérangé est enfin mort.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, le gronk continue de chercher frénétiquement. Brusquement, il s'arrête. Quelqu'un vient de tousser. Le dragon dresse les oreilles. On tousse à nouveau. Sans aucune hésitation, le gronk plonge dans l'épaisse fumée. Rasant l'eau à toute vitesse, l'animal scrute les environs. Il souffle bruyamment l'air de ses naseaux. La fumée le perturbe. Il est en train de perdre sa piste. Tout à coup, il aperçoit quelque chose qui remue. Ça se trouve sur l'un des débris de bois qui flottent à la surface. Le gronk s'approche prudemment puis le reconnait. C'est son dragonnier ! Il est vivant !

Ivre d'une joie sans bornes, le dragon tire sur ses minuscules ailes afin d'aller le plus vite possible. Enfin ! Il l'a rejoint. Heureux, le reptile ne peut s'empêcher de lui lécher le visage. L'homme secoue la tête et ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Ombretueur ? C'est bien toi ? » Demande faiblement Dagur en posant sa main sur son museau.

Le gronk répond à son dragonnier en le léchant de plus belle. Alors un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

« Ahah ! Mon vieux ! T'es de retour ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. » S'exclame t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Aussitôt après ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, Dagur enfourche son dragon.

« On dirait que la mission a été un succès. Ces lâches on tous fui. » Constate t-il.

Prenant de la hauteur, il admire l'ampleur des dégâts et s'en réjouit. Ingrid est hors de danger. Plus personne ne lui fera de mal, plus jamais. Instinctivement, Ombretueur, tout frétillant, prend la direction de la rive. Dagur tire brusquement sur ses oreilles et explique :

« Non, mon grand, pas par ici. Tôt ou tard, Viggo saura que je suis toujours en vie et il cherchera à me tuer. Tant que je resterai sur la rive, Ingrid sera en danger et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nous devons disparaître. »

En réponse à ses paroles, le dragon émet un gémissement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Mon petit frère Harold est très intelligent. Il protègera ma sœur adorée. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance, tu le sais bien. Je pense que notre petite démonstration les rendra plus prudents à l'avenir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. » Ajoute l'homme en lui caressant la tête.

Et juste après ces mots, tous deux disparaissent dans le brouillard vers un endroit connu d'eux seuls.

Les jours défilent et se transforment en semaines qui a leur tour se changent en mois. Sur la rive, Ingrid prépare Sonovent à partir, une fois de plus.

« Ingrid ? »

La jeune fille sursaute et se retourne.

« H-Harold ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. Je croyais que tu préparais le plan pour attaquer la vente aux enchères de Viggo.»

-Oui c'était le cas. J'ai convoqué tout le monde pour leur en faire part mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

-Je suis désolée… J'avais besoin d'aller voler un peu, histoire de me changer les idées.

-Tu as déjà dit ça la semaine dernière et la semaine d'avant aussi.

-Je te promets que j'essaierai d'être plus présente mais Harold, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Hum, hum. Et tu as besoin d'être seule avec autant de provisions ? » Demande t-il en pointant le sac accroché à la selle du Razolame.

Ingrid se retourne et, baissant la tête, passe une main dans son cou.

« Tu pourras tromper les jumeaux ou Rustik mais pas moi ni Astrid. Elle et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi. La dernière fois, tu as disparu trois jours entiers. » Rajoute le jeune viking.

-Je ne peux pas l'admettre… Je suis désolée… J'ai beau me le répéter mais je ne peux pas admettre qu'il est mort. Il… Il est trop débrouillard pour ça… C'est impossible… Il est peut être là, quelque part, et il attend qu'on vienne le sauver. Il est peut être blessé ! »

Harold la prend par les épaules et poursuit :

« Ingrid, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais si ton frère n'était pas mort, il serait probablement déjà réapparu comme il le faisait souvent. Il t'aurait sans doute donné de ses nouvelles. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu te fais du mal, Ingrid ! Il faut que tu tournes la page. C'est extrêmement dur mais tu dois le faire. Et à ce moment, on sera tous là pour toi. S'il était là, il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Il t'aimait, Ingrid. Si tu veux l'honorer, alors suis les dernières instructions qu'il t'a laissées. Frappons Viggo là ou ça peux lui faire mal. Allons à cette vente aux enchères. »

Elle vient se blottir contre lui et lâche en pleurant :

« Il me manque. »

-Je sais mais maintenant, tout va bien aller. Je suis là. » Répond-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Berk

**Chapitre 2 : Berk**

* * *

Des cris. Ceux du marchand. Je ne les entendais presque pas. La voile frémit brusquement. Nous changions de cap, une fois de plus. Un gout salé vint délicatement embrasser mes lèvres puis se répandit amèrement dans ma bouche. Qu'elle était loin à présent cette île glaciale et fière qui m'avait vu naître… Forte… Il fallait que je reste forte… Je ne reculerais pas. L'aube venait de se lever et les rayons du soleil ne perçaient pas encore l'épais brouillard qui nous entourait. Je frissonnai. J'adorais ça. Le drakkar tanguait doucement de droite à gauche, continuant de fendre les flots paisiblement. Moi qui autrefois recherchais avidement le silence aurais maintenant tout donné pour le briser. Les étouffantes marques d'affections de mon père et son rire un peu fou me manquaient. Il me semblait encore l'entendre retentir dans le vent. Le regard droit devant, j'écoutai le doux chuchotement des vagues qui, petit à petit, apaisa mon cœur agité. Mon long voyage venait seulement de commencer. A voix basse et les yeux fermés, je me répétais dans quel but je faisais cela. Je ne devais pas oublier. En songeant une fois de plus à mon île, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je me souvenais de sa plage de galets ou j'allais errer si souvent et de sa fameuse forêt de sapin dans laquelle je m'étais perdue lorsque j'avais six ans… J'avais appris à l'aimer et à la choyer. Je la connaissais dans ces moindres détails. Il y neigeait un tiers de l'année et les dangers dont elle regorgeait en aurait fait fuir plus d'un mais pas nous. Nous étions restés. Etions-nous fous ? Peut-être. Mon père considérait ce mot comme une flatterie. Sa témérité et son incroyable débrouillardise m'avaient toujours impressionnée. J'étais fière d'être sa fille et les villageois de l'avoir comme chef. Beaucoup disaient que je lui ressemblais, ma mère la première. Je me rappelais mon premier vol à dos de dragon. C'était tout simplement incroyable. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure pour toujours. Ce jour là, j'ai vu le monde différemment. J'ai appris que notre île était entourée d'un chapelet d'autres îles tout aussi meurtrières les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient infestées d'Ailes de la mort, d'autres de Typhoomerang ou de Chant funestes. En nous aventurant assez loin, nous avons même découvert des Catastrophiques dévastaires mais aucune de ces séduisantes îles ne recélaient le dragon que nous convoitions tous : L'écrevasse. Il ornait nos boucliers, nos ceinturons et les voiles de nos drakkars mais jamais nous n'avait eu le privilège d'en approcher un. Mon père était le seul à l'avoir réussi et c'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait guère aborder. La seule chose qu'il m'ai dite sur ce dragon était qu'il s'y est mal prit pour le dresser.

« Je n'étais qu'un jeune crétin. » Répétait-il souvent.

A l'époque, on utilisait encore cette bonne vieille méthode viking avec ses haches et ses bolas. C'était un temps ou les hommes et les dragons étaient en guerre, un temps ou l'on devait choisir son camp. Néanmoins, mon père me mettait souvent en garde en me disant que, certes, notre tribu vivait en paix aux côtés des dragons mais qu'il existait des endroits ou ça n'était pas le cas. Les chasseurs de dragons existaient toujours et ils étaient encore nombreux. J'ai pu le constater en accompagnant mon père sur des îles plutôt éloignées de notre archipel. C'était abominable et j'aurais souhaité à jamais effacer ces images de mon esprit. Les dragons étaient enfermés dans de minuscules cages, forcés de marcher dans leurs propres excréments. On ne les nourrissait que lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment affamés et quand on ne les tuait pas pour le plaisir de la chasse, ils finissaient vêtements ou dans une arène pour le plaisir cruel des hommes. Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ça me répugnait.

Mais maintenant que nous savions, il était temps de changer tout ça. C'est pourquoi j'allais dresser un écrevasse. J'avais maintenant quinze ans et je devais accomplir le rite de passage. J'avais passé des années à m'y préparer. Il consistait à quitter le village pour trouver son dragon. C'était une épreuve non sans risques mais après laquelle la personne qui le ferait serait reconnue comme un véritable dragonnier. Je n'étais pas obligée de partir si loin mais je tenais à achever la tâche que mon père avait commencée il y a si longtemps. Je dresserais un écrevasse ou je ne rentrerais pas. J'étais terrifiée de m'en aller si loin de mes parents et mon estomac se nouait en regardant l'horizon mais je savais que, lorsque je reviendrais, mon cœur serait gonflé de fierté. Je me rendais donc toujours plus au nord, naviguant sur les traces de ce puissant dragon.

Mais il y avait également une autre raison pour laquelle je m'étais embarquée sur ce navire. Il faisait étape à l'île de Berk, ce bout de caillou flottant dans les mers glacées du nord. Elle était au cœur de toutes les incroyables histoires que me contait mon père lorsque j'étais enfant. J'adorais l'écouter me narrer son glorieux passé. De temps en temps, il répétait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été honnête et bienveillant comme il l'était aujourd'hui. C'était en général à ce moment que son visage devenait triste et sombre. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas directement, je devinais ses regrets. Il reconnaissait que, pendant un temps, il trouvait que mon grand-père était un lâche et qu'il avait dit d'horribles choses à son sujet. Il ajoutait ensuite que s'il l'avait écouté dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cela quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Il pouvait être si mystérieux parfois… J'aurais aimé connaître mon grand-père mais hélas, il avait disparu bien avant ma naissance. Noyé ? Dévoré par un dragon ? Attaqué par une tribu ennemie ? On n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il nous restait de ce passé connu de seulement quelques privilégiés était sur cette île. Il s'y trouvait une femme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux d'émeraudes du nom d'Ingrid, ma tante. Je n'avais appris son existence qu'il y a trois ans seulement. Quand j'avais proposé d'aller la voir, mon père s'était mit en colère et me l'avait fermement défendu. Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être calmé, il m'avait expliqué la raison de son agressivité soudaine. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre ma mère, il avait laissé derrière lui sa sœur et ses amis qui le croyaient mort. Pour leur sécurité, il m'a fait comprendre que ça devait rester ainsi. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les mettre en danger à cause de sentiments personnels. De plus, ayant un passé douteux, il craignait qu'ils doutent de sa sincérité et il les comprenait. Il l'acceptait. J'ai hoché la tête et je ne lui en ai plus jamais reparlé. Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais renouer avec cette famille dont j'ignorais tout. Je voulais apprendre à les connaître avant de poursuivre mon long voyage. J'étais curieuse de découvrir ces gens auprès desquels mon père avait tout apprit. Ces gens qui, comme nous, étaient en paix avec les dragons. Les Berkiens… Rien que ce nom enflammait mon imagination et il me tardait de les rencontrer. Je ressentais au plus profond de moi-même le besoin de leur montrer qui nous étions vraiment. Néanmoins, même si je ne savais pas quelle était la nature du danger dont parlait mon père, je m'étais fait le serment de ne pas révéler mon indentité, même si cela devait me faire souffrir.

« Mademoiselle Sif ? » M'appela-t-on.

Je tournai la tête vers le marchand.

« Nous arrivons à Berk. » Annonça t-il en caressant ses grandes moustaches blanches.

Je déglutis. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Berk… Il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Maître Harold, que dis-je ? Le grand chef de Berk, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer, veuillez m'en excuser. Qu'il est loin, désormais, le temps ou tous les viking le raillaient à cause de sa maladresse. A l'époque, même moi, j'étais prêt à couper ma barbe si Harold réussissait un jour à tuer un dragon. Mais ce qu'il a fait était encore bien mieux ! Il a osé faire quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'aurait fait : Dresser un dragon et de plus, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel dragon ! Il a tenté sa chance avec une légendaire furie nocturne ! Et il a réussi. Ah, notre Harold a bien grandi et sans lui, Berk ne serait pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Enfin, bref. Que disais-je ? Ah oui, notre chef sera ravi de vous recevoir. Il se déplacera sans doute en personne pour vous voir. Vous comprenez, les visiteurs sont plutôt rares ici. » Rajouta t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'île. Enfin, je la voyais. J'étais si émue que je ne pu empêcher une petite larme de ruisseller sur ma joue. Le navire entra lentement dans le port. Tout à coup, une gigantesque ombre voila le soleil durant quelques secondes. Je levai brusquement la tête, me demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais ne vis rien. Cependant, je le devinai. Soudain, le navire s'affaissa brutalement dans l'eau et remonta. Destabilisée, je tombai à la renverse sur le pont. Quelques tonneaux, renversés par le choc, roulèrent vers moi. Je les évitai de justesse et me relevai. Je me tournai aussitôt et me retrouvai subitement dans l'incapacité de parler. Juste devant moi se tenait un spécimen de dragon que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré. Bien que de dos, il paraissait paisible. Il ne bougeait ni ne grognait. Sa morphologie des plus originales me fascinait. Il possédait quatre grandes ailes. Deux étaient posées au sol afin d'assurer la stabilité de l'animal tandis que les deux autres étaient simplement repliées. Quant à son dos, il était traversé en son milieu par de grosses épines. Mais ma joie fit rapidement place à de la déception. Il n'était pas sellé. Il n'avait donc pas de dragonnier. Etait-il sauvage ? Aussi près de Berk ? ça paraissait improbable. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser, je décidai de jouer la prudence. J'allais m'approcher le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas l'effrayer et en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Je fis un pas délicat mais qui hélas n'empêcha pas les lames du pont de grincer. Je serrai les dents et levai les yeux vers le reptile. Tout à coup, sa tête se retourna dans ma direction, à l'inverse de son corps ! Surprise, je reculai de quelques pas. Tous les dragons que je connaissais avaient un angle mort mais celui-ci semblait n'en avoir aucun. Aussitôt, je me figeai sur place. Il me fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes si doux qui semblaient pénétrer mon âme. Il se contentât de me regarder ainsi pendant quelques instants puis détourna la tête. Visiblement, il n'était pas hostile. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Qu'attendait-il ? Le marchand avait-il l'habitude de le nourrir ? Intriguée, je m'avançai doucement et entendis la voix du marchand :

« Je ramène de nombreuses choses de mon voyage. Et comme prévu, j'ai l'encre de maîtr… Je veux dire de notre chef, Harold. J'aurais aimé lui raconter personnellement comment j'ai ramené cet inestimable présent au péril de ma vie. C'était une aventure époustouflante avec des monstres gigantesques et des cavernes effrayantes mais comme c'est une surprise, je vais garder cela pour moi.

-Je te remercie, Yohann ! ça lui fera extrêmement plaisir. Comme j'ai hâte de lui offrir ! Je ne tiens plus en place ! » Répondit une voix féminine.

« Ils sont donc deux ? » Pensais-je.

« J'ai également rapporté autre chose de mon voyage. » Renchérit le négociant.

Soudain, le dragon s'écarta et laissa apparaître le marchand qui tendait la main vers moi ainsi qu'une femme.

« Nous avons un visiteur. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Funèbres pressentiments

**Chapitre 3 : Funèbres pressentiments**

* * *

La femme s'approcha de moi en sautillant gaiement. Ses longs cheveux commençaient légèrement à blanchir. Elle avait de petites rides ainsi que d'autres qui naissaient autour de son immense sourire. Elle devait avoir environ une cinquantaine d'années, pas plus. Elle semblait pleine d'énergie et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de curiosité. Elle posa délicatement ses mains si douces sur mes joues et m'observa.

« Comme tu es jolie ! » Souffla-t-elle en agrandissant encore son sourire.

Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant, je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer.J'avais envie de m'abandonner à ce geste tendre comme je le faisais souvent avec ma mère mais je tâchai de garder un minimum de dignité. Il y avait quelque chose dans son être de paisible et de fragile qui me donnait envie de lui accorder ma confiance. Elle retourna auprès du dragon et renchérit :

« Je m'appelle Valka. Je suis la mère du chef de ce village. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-Sif, madame. » Répondis-je le plus respectueusement possible.

-Enchantée, Sif. D'où viens-tu ?

-De très loin et j'ai hâte d'exposer ma requête au chef de Berk.

-Je vois, dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Elle leva doucement son curieux bâton vers le dragon tout en souriant. Celui-ci l'attrapa délicatement avec la griffe qui surmontait son aile et souleva Valka. Ce simple geste lui permit de grimper avec une grande agilité sur le dos de son dragon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour se faire comprendre. Leur lien était si fort qu'il se passait de mots. Cette observation, qui pouvait paraître banale, m'impressionna au plus haut point. Les dragonniers de notre village étaient très attachés à leurs montures mais jamais ils n'avaient atteint un tel degré de proximité. La mère du chef me regarda et me fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Viens, il ne va pas te manger. Il s'appelle Jumper. » Dit-elle en caressant le cou du reptile.

J'étais tellement admirative que j'en étais restée clouée sur place. Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je m'approchai lentementtout en continuant d'observer le dragon.

« Il est magnifique. » Lâchais-je en avançant timidement ma main vers lui.

Jumper se laissa faire sans grogner et je pu lui caresser le museau. Quand je retirai ma main, il hocha doucement la tête puis me tendit délicatement sa griffe. Bien qu'un peu surprise, je la saisis. Le dragon remonta doucement son aile, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Mon cœur se mit à battre si fort que j'entendais son tam-tam retentir dans ma tête mais le regard si doux du dragon m'apaisa. Il m'arrêta délicatement à la hauteur de son dos et je pris place sur celui-ci. C'était une curieuse sensation. Je me sentais plus grande et plus forte et mais en même temps, j'éprouvais une crainte morbide qui étouffait mon cœur de ses sombres racines. Cette crainte, c'était celle de perdre le contrôle. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment maîtriser cette immense bête. Et si je tombais en plein vol ? Qu'est ce qui arriverait ? Je soupirai. Si j'étais en difficultés sur un dragon docile alors qu'est-ce que ça serait lorsque je devrais dresser un écrevasse ? Valka tourna la tête pour vérifier que j'étais bien derrière elle puis ajouta d'un air malicieux :

« Allons chercher mon fils. »

Aussitôt dit, Jumperdéplia ses puissantes ailes et s'envola. Instinctivement, je m'agrippai à ses épines dorsales. Nous montions lentement mais gracieusement dans les cieux. Et alors, ma peur fit place à une joie sans bornes. Je regardais partout autour de moi, émerveillée. Je volais ! Enfin, après toutes ces années qui m'avaient paru une éternité ! Ce jour était arrivé. Les nuages m'entouraient et le vent me caressait le visage. Je me sentais libre. Je n'avais plus envie de redescendre, plus jamais. J'étais devenue ivre de cette hauteur et de ces sensations. Plus rien ne nous rattachait. Le monde était subitement devenu plus grand. Mes cheveux roux bougeaient dans tous les sens et j'adorais ça mais après avoir mangé quelques-unes de mes mèches par inadvertance, je me fis une natte afin qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

Valka, toujours debout sur Jumper, étendait les bras en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait donc pas peur de perdre l'équilibre ? La confiance totale qu'elle avait en son dragon me laissa profondément admirative. Etais-je prête à faire preuve d'autant de confiance envers mon futur dragon ? Moi qui me méfiais toujours de tout… ça n'allait pas être simple… En jetant un œil en contrebas, je pu observer Berk dans sa totalité. Tout semblait si petit… J'aperçu ce que je déduisis être leur forge puis, en balayant le village du regard, je distinguai une hutte bien plus grande que toutes les autres. Elle était enfoncée dans la roche et veillée par deux immenses statues. Ça devait sûrement être le lieu où le chef et le village se réunissaient pour prendre d'importantes décisions. Mon regard fut attiré par la statue de gauche. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celles que j'avais vues à l'entrée de Berk. Elle n'était ni noire ni terrifiante et ne vomissait pas de feu. Elle représentait un guerrier dont la barbe adroitement scumptée formait des arabesques. De son regard de pierre, il couvrait tout le village. Il semblait veiller sur lui. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un chef qui avait profondément marqué Berk.

Tout à coup, nous passâmes au travers des nuages. C'était tellement beau que ça paraissait irréel. L'horizon semblait infini. Il n'y avait plus de frontières. En me retournant, je vis une colonne de pierre naturelle qui crevait la couche nuageuse. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une petite hutte. Quelle sorte de viking pouvait bien vivre à l'intérieur ? C'était si reculé du village et si abrupte ! Peut-être un vieil ermite qui n'aimait guère être dérangé. Comment faisait-il pour manger ou pour boire ? Il devait être forcé de descendre au village… Oui mais… si c'était bien un vieil ermite, sans doute n'aimait-il pas se déplacer. A un certain âge, on n'aime plus sortir de chez soi. On attrape des rhumatismes etcetera, etcetera… Peut-être que d'autres lui faisait les comissions… Et pour se laver ? Comment faisait-il ? Imaginant l'odeur qui devait imprégner la hutte, je réprimai un haut le cœur et essayai de ne plus y penser.

Nous nous éloignâmes rapidement de Berk. Valka regardait droit devant elle. Elle savait ou elle allait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Bientôt, j'aperçu une masse sombre au loin que je devinai être une île. Nous traversâmes l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait et nous retrouvâmes face à une grande forêt de sapin que nous survolâmes calmement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me pencher un peu pour sentir la cime des arbres qui me chatouillèrent la paume de la main. En me relevant, je vis que nous nous dirigions vers une une immense falaise. Jumper s'y arrêta et se posa doucement sur le sol rocailleux. Valka descendit alors furtivement de son dragon et, plantant son regard vif dans le mien, mit son doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant. Silence… Pourquoi ? Elle se baissa et avança pendant quelques secondes à la manière d'un animal puis elle se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Curieuse de savoir ou elle allait, je m'avançai un peu sur le dos de Jumper et étendis mon cou. Abasourdie, je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche. A quelques mètres seulement de moi, un furie nocturne était couché paisiblement. Je me frottai les yeux puis le regardai de nouveau. Je ne rêvais pas. Il était magnifique. C'était donc de lui dont mon père m'avait tant parlé ! Le dernier représentant de son espèce, le dragon que nul n'avait jamais vu. Il était là. Je sentis une joie immense m'envahir. C'était incroyable !

« Krokmou… » Soufflais-je.

Ce nom avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille. Le dragon réagi immédiatement à son nom et dressa les oreilles. Il tourna la tête. Ses grands yeux verts me fixaient d'un air surpris. Derrière lui était assis un homme aux vêtements quelques peu curieux. Il semblait porter une sorte de combinaison en cuir noir qui rappellait les écailles du furie. Il fixait une carte et, de temps en temps, y faisait des annotations à l'aide d'une crayon à charbon. Il ne nous avait pas remarqué. Et brusquement, mon esprit s'illumina. Cet homme n'était personne d'autre qu'Harold, chef de Berk, dragonnier de l'unique furie nocturne encore existant dans ce monde. Aucun chef ne se serait vêtu de cette façon mais aucun chef n'avait jamais chevauché de dragon. Il était différent et cette différence lui allait bien. Mon père m'avait tant parlé de lui ! Enfin je voyais l'homme qui avait prouvé que la paix entre vikings et dragons était possible ! Valka s'approcha lentement de lui et, lorsqu'elle fut juste derrière, l'attrapa brusquement les épaules et cria :

« BOUH ! »

Le chef laissa échapper un cri de frayeur et lâcha son crayon. Il se retourna aussitôt et vit sa mère qui riait aux éclats.

« Maman, ce n'est pas drôle… » Soupira t-il une main sur son cœur.

-Oh que si ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Je suppose qu'Astrid est à l'académie.

-Oui, elle s'occupe des nouveaux élèves avec les enfants et Varek.

-C'est bien. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Et elle lui donna la bouteille d'encre en souriant.

« C'est bien ce que je crois ? Maman, tu es géniale ! Juste au moment où je commençais à en manquer ! » S'écria t-il.

Je profitai qu'ils se serraient dans les bras pour descendre de Jumper sans attirer leur attention. Krokmou, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, fit quelque pas dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta à environ deux mètres de moi et leva la tête comme pour me jauger. Il s'avança encore un peu et renifla mes cheveux. Ensuite il se laissa tomber sur ses pattes arrières et me fixa.

« Mon père m'a tant parlé de toi. » Murmurais-je.

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, montrant ainsi son incompréhension. Je n'étais qu'une parfaite inconnue pour lui et pourtant, c'était comme si nous nous étions toujours connus. Je tendis lentement mon bras et commençai à le gratter sous le cou. Le dragon poussa des petits grondements de bonheur puis me donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage. Je lâchai un rire amusé et attrapai sa mâchoire d'un air joueur. Ensuite je levai mon index, qu'il suivit en reniflant, et le grattai entre ses épines dorsales. Il tomba brutalement sur le côté puis se traîna autour de moi, la langue pendante. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il se redressa et posa tout à coup son regard sur la boucle de mon ceinturon. Un écrevasse était gravé dans le bronze de celle-ci. Il renifla le ceinturon puis me regarda droit dans les yeux et émit une sorte de gémissement saccadé. Ses grands yeux verts troublaient mon esprit. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris qui j'étais ou du moins, d'où je venais. Sûrement avait-il reconnu le symbole qui ornait mon ceinturon. La réputation des furies nocturnes d'être les dragons les plus inteligents au monde était donc vraie. Bien que je n'en aie jamais douté, c'était assez étrange de le constater par moi-même. Vite, je détachai mon ceinturon et le cachai sous ma robe. Il m'aurait trahi avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de parler. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser ? Heureusement grâce à Krokmou, rien n'était arrivé. La furie nocturne se mit de nouveau assise et désigna ma robe du bout de sa gueule.

« Non, je ne peux pas leur dire. C'est… compliqué. C'est un secret, d'accord ? » Lui soufflais-je.

Je lui parlais. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a seulement quelques minutes et pourtant, je me sentais aussi bien en sa compagnie qu'avec n'importe quel membre de mon village. C'était incroyable. Krokmou renversa sa tête en arrière et poussa un grondement saccadé. Il semblait être d'accord. Il me donna une caresse amicale du bout du museau puis se plaça devant Jumper qui était bien plus grand que lui. Mais à ma grande surprise, Jumper mit une griffe à terre et baissa respectueusement devant la furie nocturne. Il avait l'air d'être soumis à une sorte de hierarchie… J'avais tellement de temps à rattraper… Toutes ces années qui nous avaient séparés… Krokmou fit le fier pendant quelques instants puis se réfugia en se dandinant sous l'aile de Jumper. Je soupirai de bonheur puis tournai la tête vers Valka qui parlait avec son fils :

« Je suis venue te ramener à Berk, chef. Cette jeune fille est venue de très loin et veux t'exposer sa requête. »

Harold frotta sa barbe, se mit debout et posa ses yeux sur moi. A cet instant même, je me figeai sur place. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur battait la chamade. Il me regardait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier était en train de bruler. Il s'approcha de moi et demanda doucement :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-Sif.

-Je suis Harold, chef de Berk. Le titre est impressionnant, c'est vrai, mais ça n'a aucune raison de t'intimider. Que veux-tu ?

-Sur notre île, dès que nous avons quinze ans, nous devons entamer une quête au cours de laquelle nous devons choisir un dragon et le dresser. C'est une sorte de rite de passage. Après cela, je serai reconnue par mon village comme un véritable dragonnier.

-Les… Les membres de ton village sont-ils tous des dragonniers ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête de bas en haut. Harold se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère.

« Des dragonniers, maman, tu entends ? Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Enfin, d'autres commencent à nous suivre ! » S'enthousiasma t-il.

Il me regarda de nouveau, les yeux brillants d'une joie immense et poursuivit :

« Je t'ai interrompue, continue je t'en prie. »

-Durant ma quête, je ne dois être aidée de personne. Je souhaiterais simplement vous demander asile le temps de poursuivre ma route. Un long voyage m'attend.

-Bien. Je dois tout de même en parler avec les membres du conseil. On dirait qu'il est temps de rentrer à Berk. »

J'acquiesçai. Jumper me tendit de nouveau sa griffe pour remonter sur son dos. Je la saisis en souriant. Je commençais presque à m'y habituer. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je laisse mes sentiments interférer avec mon but. Et même si je réussissais à renouer avec ma famille, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qui j'étais, jamais. Je leur laisserais, j'espère, un bon souvenir et ils deviendraient le meilleur instant de ma vie. Ensuite je partirais dresser mon dragon. C'était une mission périlleuse au cours de laquelle je risquais de mourir et j'en étais pleinement consciente. Valka grimpa sur son dragon et Harold enfourcha le sien. Krokmou me jeta un regard. C'était comme si il lisait au plus profond de moi-même. Le chef inséra sa prothèse métallique dans le mécanisme relié à la queue de la furie nocturne et tous deux s'envolèrent. Mon père m'avait bien sûr vanté l'ingéniosité d'Harold et m'avait parlé des curieux mécanismes qu'il inventait mais les voir à l'œuvre était encore plus impressionnant ! Mon père n'avait rien exagéré sur ces points.

Le retour paru bien plus court que l'aller, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Le chef atterrit sur sa hutte tandis que Jumper et Valka se posèrent délicatement à côté. Curieusement, j'hésitais à descendre du dos du dragon. C'était une sensation étrange et totalement nouvelle. J'essayai de l'ignorer et posai un pied à terre mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir faible et vulnérable. J'avais l'impression d'être minuscule. Marcher me paraissait ridicule. Je levai les yeux au ciel et réalisai que j'étais devenue dépendante de lui. J'avais besoin de voler. Je me ressaisis en pensant que bientôt, la terre ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. J'aurais mon dragon et aucune barrière ne me retiendrait.

« HA…HAROLD ! » Hurla t- on tout à coup.

Le chef de Berk, Valka et moi-même nous retournâmes en même temps. Un homme rondelet arriva tout haletant devant nous. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup couru. Je l'observai attentivement sans dire un mot. A en croire son apparence, il n'avait pas mené une existence facile. Son bras gauche était amputé et avait été remplacé par une sorte de massue rudimentaire. Un vulgaire morceau de bois s'était substitué à son pied droit. Cette prothèse digne d'un pirate était bien moins élaborée que celle d'Harold. Quant à ses cheveux et à sa longue moustache tressée, ils étaient blonds et commençaient à blanchir.

« Gueulfor ! Que t'arrive t-il ? » Questionna aussitôt Harold en descendant du toit de sa maison.

Guelfor… Ce nom éveillait en moi de lointains souvenirs… En fouillant dans ma mémoire, je parvins à me rappeler que mon père l'avait évoqué très brièvement. Apparemment, il s'agissait du forgeron de Berk.

Gueulfor essaya de parler mais il était trop épuisé pour y arriver. Harold le poussa doucement à s'assoir sur Krokmou pour reprendre des forces.

« C'est Gothi. » Annonça gravement le forgeron.

Valka et son fils échangèrent un regard alarmé.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir plus tôt mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Grump et moi t'avons cherché partout. On a parcouru la quasi-totalité de Berk. Quand j'ai appris ton retour par quelques viking qui t'ont vu atterrir, j'ai laissé Grump à la forge. Il était épuisé. »

Le chef posa une main sur son épaule et souffla :

« Merci Gueulfor. »

Sans perdre un instant, Harold remonta sur Krokmou. Le grand dragon noir décolla presque à la verticale et monta à une vitesse fulgurante vers la hutte « du vieil ermite », comme je l'appelais. Valka et Jumper le suivirent immédiatement.

« Gothi. » Me répétais-je intérieurement.

Mon père m'en avait sans doute parlé mais je ne me souvenais plus qui elle était. C'était donc elle qui habitait dans cette cabane si reculée du village ? Elle semblait avoir des problèmes. La terreur qui s'était lue dans les yeux d'Harold au moment ou Guelfor a prononcé son nom trahissait son attachement envers elle. Je ne la connaissais pas mais les voir si paniqués ne m'avait pas laissée indifférente. Je pouvais presque sentir leur peur. Mon estomac s'était noué. Quelque chose de grave se passait et j'ignorais quoi. Malgré mon angoisse naissante, j'espérais que tout irait bien.

Guelfor, après avoir reprit quelques forces, reparti à la forge sans me dire un mot, me laissant seule près de la hutte du chef. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard chevauchant un dragon lent et mou qui tirait la langue en volant.

« Plus vite, Grump ! Plus vite ! » Criait le forgeron en agitant sa massue.

Et bientôt, il disparu à son tour dans la masse nuageuse.


	4. Chapitre 4 : A jamais dans nos coeurs

**Encore merci pour les commentaires que vous me laissez. (Surtout n'hésitez pas ! Je ne mors pas, contrairement à certains reptiles ici présents.) Ça m'encourage beaucoup ). Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à dire alors je vais éviter de blablater. Je vous laisse donc découvrir de quoi retourne le chapitre 4 :D.**

 **(La musique commence à la phrase en gras)**

 ***Httyd 2 Soundtrack – Stoick's Ship**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : A jamais dans nos cœurs**

* * *

J'étais assise contre la hutte du chef, les jambes étendues dans l'herbe. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'attendais et toujours rien. Personne n'était revenu. Le ciel se couvrait de nuages menaçants. Je le regardai sans la moindre inquiétude. La pluie et le vent ne m'avaient jamais fait peur. Souvent, lorsque Thor envoyait ses éclairs sur notre île, je m'amusais à le narguer. Je courrais pour lui montrer que j'étais là et qu'il ne m'avait pas touchée. Mais aussitôt après, ma mère sortait en courant et me ramenait de force à la maison. Quand le soir elle faisait part de ma témérité à mon père, il répondait qu'il avait l'impression de se voir à mon âge. Je levai les yeux afin d'apercevoir la silhouette de Krokmou ou celle de Jumper mais rien. Ce n'était pas normal. Afin de calmer mon angoisse, je cueilli quelques fleurs se trouvant autour de moi et les glissai dans ma natte. Ça faisait joli, ça l'égayait un peu. Soudain, je sentis des gouttes tomber. La tempête arrivait. Je levai la tête encore une fois et clignai rapidement des yeux pour chasser la pluie. Ma vision se troublait. Il pleuvait trop pour distinguer quoique ce soit. Je baissai la tête et m'essuyai promptement les yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'est être aveugle, même pendant un court instant. On ne peut surveiller l'ennemi, on devient vulnérable. Malgré le temps qui s'aggravait de minutes en minutes, j'étais résolue à rester jusqu'à ce qu'Harold, Valka ou même Gueulfor revienne. Je me recroquevillai afin d'être protégée un maximum par le toit de la hutte et enlaçai mes jambes. Tout à coup, le premier éclair zébra le ciel. C'était un spectacle terrifiant qui me fascinait. Il n'en était pas de même pour les Berkiens. Je ne tardai pas à voir des dizaines de dragons de toutes les couleurs atterrir promptement sur la place du village. Dragons vipères, cauchemars monstrueux, gronks et braguettaures, presque tous conduis aux étables pour y être en sécurité. Rares étaient les dragonniers qui gardaient leurs dragons chez eux. En même temps, je les comprenais. Si j'avais été l'un d'eux, je me demandais ou j'aurais trouvé la place de mettre un cauchemar monstrueux. Peut être plié en quatre dans un placard ? Ou placé à la verticale dans l'antre de la cheminée, la tête vers le bas pour allumer le feu. Lorsque les Berkiens eurent fini de mettre leurs dragons à l'abri, eux même se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez eux. On ferma les volets qui claquaient à cause du puissant vent qui se levait et on verrouilla les portes du mieux qu'on le pu. Les bergers, surpris par la tempête, n'eurent d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans le grand hall avec leurs moutons. Tout à coup, j'aperçu un dragon vipère qui n'avait pas rejoint les étables comme les autres. Sa couleur dominante était le bleu. Son dragonnier ne semblait avoir peur de rien. Il zigzaguait entre les éclairs avec une incroyable agilité. Il ne faisait qu'un avec sa monture. Il était bien trop loin pour que je puisse le voir mais je devinai que ce dragonnier ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Astrid, désormais épouse d'Harold. Sa manière de voler en disait long sur sa personnalité. Elle était telle que je me l'étais imaginée. Courageuse et intelligente, têtue mais avec un bon cœur. J'avais hâte de la voir en personne.

Soudain, je vis un homme un peu moins rondouillet que Gueulfor sortir d'une hutte ornée d'une sculpture représentant une tête de gronk. Je lui donnais environ une trentaine d'années. Ses joues rebondies et sa petite moustache tressée sur elle-même lui donnait un air sympathique qui me faisait sourire intérieurement. Quant à ses petites jambes, elles étaient presque cachées par l'épais manteau de fourrure qu'il portait si bien qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait marcher. Il s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ne reste pas dehors avec cette tempête. Viens t'abriter. » Dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il me leva doucement et me recouvrit de son manteau. Aussitôt, je sentis sa chaleur réchauffer chaque membre glacé de mon corps. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais aussi froid… Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds, préoccupé, puis posa une main sur mon front.

« Tu es chaude ! Si ça se trouve, tu as attrapé de la fièvre. On doit rentrer le plus vite possible. » Déclara t-il.

Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie et il ignorait tout de moi, pourtant, il prenait soin de moi. Il posa son bras sur mon épaule et me contraignit doucement à avancer. Surprise de ces marques d'attentions soudaines, je ne bronchai pas et me mis à marcher. Son caractère doux me rassurait. Je me sentais en sécurité. Mais au bout de quelques pas, je m'arrêtai. Je me retournai en direction de la hutte d'Harold et expliquai :

« Le chef ne va pas savoir ou je suis, je dois l'attendre. J'ai une requête à lui exposer. »

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis l'un de ses amis. Dès qu'il sera de retour, nous irons le voir et puis, tu ne risques pas de pouvoir lui parler si tu tombes malade. »

Il avait raison. J'acquiesçai doucement puis me laissai guider jusqu'à sa hutte. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de refuser son hospitalité. Il était très protecteur envers moi et ça me touchait beaucoup.

« Merci. » Soufflais-je quand nous fûmes devant la porte.

-C'est tout naturel. Entre et fait comme chez toi. »

Je le remerciai de nouveau d'un signe de la tête et poussai la porte de la hutte. Je remarquai aussitôt un gronk avec trois petits qui se prélassaient devant le feu. Ça devait être une femelle.

« Voyons, Chouchoute, on a une invitée. Laisse-lui de la place. » Lui ordonna le viking en la grattant sur le ventre.

Le gronk donna un affectueux coup de langue à son dragonnier et partit s'étaler un peu plus loin. Les bébés, remarquant que leur mère s'en était allée, se réveillèrent. Ils tirèrent alors de toutes leurs forces sur leurs minuscules ailes et s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres à peine au dessus du sol. L'un d'eux fonça vers la dragonne mais percuta malencontreusement le mur et tomba sur le ventre de sa maman. Il poussa un grondement heureux et se rendormi suivi bien vite du reste de la fratrie. Ils étaient adorables… Le viking me fit signe de prendre place devant le feu, ce que je fis.

« Ce midi, ce sera gratin de mouton. Je suis désolée, c'est un peu grillé, j'ai été distraite. » Annonça brusquement une voix.

Je me retournai aussitôt. Une femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait à l'entrée d'une autre pièce de la hutte. J'en déduisis, en sentant la délicieuse odeur qui en émanait, qu'il devait s'agir de la cuisine. Quelque chose chez cette femme m'était familier mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Soudain, par un pur hasard, son regard croisa le mien. Ce fut comme une révélation. C'était ses magnifiques yeux verts qui m'avaient mis sur la voie. Exactement les mêmes que ceux de mon père… Et exactement les mêmes que les miens. Mon esprit niait l'évidence. Je me disais que c'était impossible, que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir trouvée si vite mais en même temps, qui d'autre pouvait-elle être ? Elle était telle que me l'avait décrite mon père. Et pourtant je doutais. Tout à coup, le dragonnier se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et répondit :

« On ne peut pas refuser un plat qui a été préparé avec autant d'amour. Et puis je suis sûr que c'est très bon, comme tout ce que tu cuisines, d'ailleurs. »

Comme il sentait que je les observais, mon hôte tourna la tête vers moi et dit :

« Je te présente Ingrid, ma femme. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Ingrid. Ce nom résonna en écho à mes oreilles. Le doute n'était plus permit. Je restai la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir placer un mot. Ingrid, ma tante ! Je l'avais retrouvée. Cet homme devait donc être mon oncle, Varek. Ma famille… Toutes les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler. J'avais envie de les serrer dans mes bras et de pleurer de joie mais je me retins. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'une inconnue... Ça me faisait terriblement mal. Ils étaient si proches mais en même temps si loin. Je devais garder le secret. Je savais que, si je m'approchais trop, je risquais de me consumer. Je sentais déjà la douleur me bruler de l'intérieur mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il fallait simplement que je tienne bon.

« S…Sif. » Balbutiais-je.

« Papa ? Maman ? Avec qui parlez-vous ? » Entendis-je soudainement.

Je tournai la tête et vit, au sommet des escaliers de bois qui menaient sans doute aux chambres, un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que moi. Il avait épais livre sous le bras et nous observait d'un air interrogateur. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme ceux de son père mais son regard était celui de sa mère. J'avais un cousin et je ne le connaissais même pas. C'était trop dur… Au bord des larmes, je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

« Je…Je suis désolée, je dois m'en aller. » Bafouillais-je.

Je poussai la porte et me ruai dehors. La pluie intense et glaciale me dégoulinait sur le corps et dans les yeux. Je ne voyais pas ou j'allais mais je m'en moquais. J'entendais les battements sourds de mon cœur retentir dans mon crâne. Stupide, j'avais été complètement stupide ! Comment avais-je pu croire que je resterais de marbre ? Brusquement, j'entendis le grincement de la porte de la hutte. Je me retournai et vit mon oncle sortir. Voyant qu'il me courrait après, j'accélérai la cadence. Je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi. Il avait abandonné la poursuite. Mais quand je retournai la tête afin de voir ou j'allais, Krokmou atterrit brusquement juste devant moi. Je m'arrêtai de justesse pour éviter la collision et tombai sur les fesses. Harold descendit de la furie nocturne, les sourcils froncés. Il ne m'aida pas à me relever. C'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Son visage grave me terrifiait. Mon oncle, inquiet, nous rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le pu.

« Harold ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda t-il aussitôt.

-Gothi est morte. »

-Quoi ?

-C'est fini, Varek. »

 **J'écartai mes cheveux trempés de mon visage avec mes mains boueuses et me relevai.** Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je me sentais impuissante. Les vikings, les bruits, les mots, les pleurs, tout s'était subitement ralenti. Le temps lui-même semblait avoir arrêté sa course. La pluie, aussi violente soit-elle, ne me touchait plus. C'était comme si j'étais là sans y être. Mes yeux erraient dans le vide, se demandant encore s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar ou non. Bientôt, plus personne ne prêta attention à moi. J'étais devenue subitement invisible et quelque part, au fond de moi, je préférais qu'il en reste ainsi.

La triste nouvelle se répandit rapidement dans Berk. A peine quelques heures plus tard, le village était complètement désert. Mêmes les dragons ne s'y trouvaient plus. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sur la plus belle plage de l'île pour rendre un dernier hommage à Gothi. Tout devant la foule, Harold se tenait debout. Je voulais simplement disparaître, pensant que j'ajouterais un poids au chagrin qu'ils portaient déjà. Mais au tout dernier moment, je m'étais ravisée. Alors je m'étais débarbouillée avec l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans un tonneau puis je m'étais rendue là-bas. Je m'étais frayé un passage au travers de la foule et m'était ainsi retrouvée tout devant. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Je sentais de mon devoir de les soutenir et même si je ne disais rien, j'espérais que ma présence suffirait à leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Harold prit une inspiration et se tourna vers la barque funéraire.

« Gothi, tu as vu grandir beaucoup d'entre nous. Tu nous as élevés, guidés et aimés, même si nous avions du mal à le voir et à te comprendre. Sois sûre que tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs. Tu n'es pas tombée sur le champ de bataille mais il ne fait aucun doute que les Valkyries remarqueront la bravoure dont tu as fait preuve tout au long de ta vie. Nous sommes convaincus que tu trouveras l'approbation des Dieux et qu'ils t'ouvriront le chemin qui mène au Valhalla. Puisses-tu y reposer en paix. »

Il tendit la main vers Gueulfor qui lui donna alors le bâton de la vieille femme. Le chef le prit délicatement et le posa sur l'épais linge blanc qui recouvrait la défunte. Ensuite, bénissant l'embarcation, il se baissa, rassembla le peu de forces que la tristesse n'avait pas dévorées, et la poussa. La lenteur avec laquelle la barque se décolla du rivage rendit le moment encore plus douloureux pour beaucoup. Elle s'éloigna petit à petit puis s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de la plage. Harold la regarda, étreint par l'émotion puis tendit la main pour avoir son arc. Le forgeron le lui donna aussi. Le chef se tourna vers son dragon avec la flèche. Krokmou l'enflamma avec une délicatesse qui eu pu surprendre de la part d'un si gros animal. Harold la plaça doucement sur son arc. Il tira lentement la corde puis la lâcha. La flèche atteint sa cible et commença à bruler la barque. Juste après que leur chef ai tiré, mon oncle, ma tante, Astrid, Valka, et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas encore, levèrent leurs arcs et visèrent la barque. Prenant courage pour cet acte difficile, ils tirèrent. Une pluie de flèches enflammées s'abattit avec violence sur la barque funéraire. Ma tante plaça une main devant sa bouche pour qu'on entende ses sanglots. Mon oncle essuya tendrement ses joues et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, une gigantesque flamme se dressa au dessus de l'océan. Ce qui était encore Gothi il y a quelques minutes, n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendre qui s'enfonçait dans les flots. Et les larmes coulèrent, sans un bruit, sans un cri.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un allié

**Chapitre 5 : Un allié**

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait dans l'océan en embrasant lentement l'horizon. Le soir tombait déjà. J'étais assise entre les pieds de l'immense guerrier de pierre qui bordait le grand hall. Son aspect humain, qui contrasait avec les autres statues aux allures de monstres qui garnissaient Berk, me rassurait. Il avait une figure paternelle qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité. De plus, il me protégeait de la violente pluie qui était loin d'avoir fini de s'abattre sur l'île. Néanmoins, j'étais un peu inquiète. J'avais froid, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et mon estomac ne cessait de me rappeler combien j'étais affamée. Tout le monde semblait m'avoir oubliée, en particulier Harold. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Après les récents évènements, il s'était aussitôt envolé sur son dragon et avait disparu. Ma demande d'asile semblait être passée aux oubliettes… Sans doute voulait-il se changer les idées ou bien être seul, histoire de faire le point. Je le comprenais tout à fait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ou j'allais passer la nuit. Ce problème n'était pas encore trop grave. Comme je n'étais pas difficile, je pouvais dormir n'importe où. Il me suffirait de trouver un arbre assez solide ou encore un sol pas trop humide ferait l'affaire. Le plus grave était la nourriture et l'eau. Comment songer à poursuivre mon voyage sans vivres ? En même temps, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Berk venait de subir une douloureuse perte et je ne voulais pas m'imposer. J'étais dans une impasse. J'enlaçai un peu plus mes genoux et posai mon menton sur mes bras, décrivant mentalement les huttes qui s'offraient à mon regard perdu.

Soudain, je vis Harold et Krokmou atterrir sur la place du village. Je relevai aussitôt la tête. Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il descendit agilement du furie nocturne et s'approcha de moi. Est-ce que c'était bien moi qu'il regardait ? Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Il n'y avait que moi. Harold continuait d'avancer. Je me mis debout d'un bond et attendis. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Sif, nous allons examiner ta requête. J'ai fait appel aux membres qui forment notre conseil. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » M'annonça t-il.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il me fit signe d'entrer. J'obéi sans rechigner et pénétrai doucement dans le grand hall. Un gigantesque brasier de pierre se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. On avait recouvert tout le tour de bois afin qu'il fasse également office de table. Le chef me doubla et alla se placer devant le trône qui était au fond de la pièce. Il ne s'y assit pas. La furie nocturne le suivit en se dandinant puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Il me regarda longuement puis rejoignit son dragonnier. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts, n'osant croiser le regard d'Harold. Il pesait sur le grand hall un silence mortuaire troublé de temps en temps par le doux crépitement du feu. Je finis par relever lentement la tête et confiai :

« Si vous le désirez, on peut remettre cela à demain. Ça n'est pas urgent. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée dans un moment pareil. Si je peux faire quelque chose… »

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Sif. Ce genre de choses arrive malheureusement sans prévenir. Tu as besoin d'un toit et nous serons heureux de te l'offrir. »

Je souris timidement. Tout à coup, j'entendis la lourde porte du grand hall s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et vis mon oncle et ma tante arriver. J'ignorais qu'ils faisaient parti du conseil mais en songeant à toutes les choses qu'eux et Harold avaient vécues ensembles, je finis par trouver cela extrêmement logique. Puis ce fut au tour d'Astrid qui s'installa aux côtés de son époux. Ensuite vint un homme dont la barbe était noire et épaisse tout comme ses cheveux. Il paraissait fort et marchait aux côtés d'une femme dont le visage terminait en un menton pointu. Elle avait de longs cheveux frisés qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine. A voir la manière dont elle lui tenait affectueusement le bras, j'en conclus qu'ils devaient être mariés. En les observant attentivement, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Rustok et de Kognedur dont mon père m'avait beaucoup parlé. Ils étaient donc en couple ? Qui l'eu cru ? Quand ils passèrent devant moi, je les saluai d'un signe de la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les derniers à nous rejoindre fut Kranedur, que je reconnu dès qu'il franchi le seuil du grand hall. Il était accompagné d'une femme qui, je présumai, devait être la sienne. Marié également ? Ça paraissait si improbable et pourtant, c'était bien vrai.

Harold adressa un regard à ses compagnons puis déclara :

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. »

Je me redressai dignement et attendis.

« Très bien Sif, quelle est ta requête ? » Demanda le chef.

-Je désirerais vous demander asile pendant quelques semaines. Mon but est d'accomplir le rite de passage au terme duquel mon village me reconnaîtra comme un véritable dragonnier. C'est tout ce que je demanderai car pour le reste, je dois l'accomplir seule.

-Toute seule ? Mais tu es encore bien jeune ! » Objecta mon oncle.

-Et pas bien épaisse. Vous avez vu ses bras ? » Rajouta Rustik.

-Hé ! La taille ne fait pas le guerrier. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est à son âge qu'Harold a dressé Krokmou et pourtant, il ne dépassait pas la taille d'un petit doigt. » Me défendit Astrid.

Le chef sourit tendrement puis reprit :

« Pour ça, nous verrons plus tard. La question qui nous préoccupe maintenant est : Acceptons-nous sa demande ? »

-Moi elle me plait cette petite, je dis oui. » S'exclama Kognedur.

-Tu es ici chez toi. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour t'aider. » Renchérit mon oncle.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Harold les observa puis me dit chaleureusement :

« Sif, ta requête est acceptée par les membres du conseil et par moi-même. Bienvenue à Berk. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'avais le droit de rester. Je m'inclinai respectueusement et répondis :

« Merci. »

Harold se tourna ensuite vers les autres et questionna :

« Qui accepte de loger Sif ? »

-Moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra à merveille avec nos gosses. Hein, Frigg ? » Dit aussitôt Kranedur en caressant le menton de sa femme.

-Nous avons assez de nourriture pour une personne en plus. Ça nous fera très plaisir. » Répondit-elle.

-Parfait, Sif, tu iras donc chez Krane et Frigg. Le conseil est terminé. » Conclu Harold, un sourire en coin.

Kranedur et Frigg saluèrent donc leurs amis puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du grand hall. Je m'apprêtai à les suivre mais quelque chose tira brusquement sur ma robe. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me rendis compte que le furie nocturne la tenait entre ses dents.

« Krokmou ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Je dois y aller. Et puis lâche ma robe, tu vas la déchirer ! » Lui soufflais-je.

Il rétracta ses dents, se mit assis et, du bout de son museau, désigna ou j'avais caché mon ceinturon.

« C'est un secret. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas leur dire. »

Il me souffla au visage pour exprimer son mécontentement puis, faisant claquer sa grosse langue, reparti sans même me faire une léchouille auprès d'Harold.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu boudes ? » Dis-je en écartant les bras.

Le grand dragon noir ne réagit même pas. Je soupirai.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que si… » Pensais-je.

Je devais partir maintenant. Je me retournai et vis que Kranedur et Frigg avaient déjà disparus du grand hall. Vite, je me précipitai à l'extérieur pour les rattraper. Je descendis rapidement les premières marches de pierre puis entendis :

« Harold ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

C'était la voix de ma tante. Elle avait dit cette phrase doucement et d'un ton très calme, comme si elle avait voulu que personne ne l'entende. Je m'arrêtai net. Et si c'était moi dont elle voulait parler ? Et si elle avait des soupçons a propos de mon identité ? Non, c'était impossible. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante. Je devais en être sûre. Doucement, je remontai les marches et me cachai contre le mur. Rustik et Kognedur sortirent brusquement du grand hall. Je retins mon souffle. Ils descendirent les escaliers tranquillement et rentrèrent paisiblement chez eux. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue.

« Bien sûr, Ingrid. Je t'écoute. » Répondit Harold

-Es-tu sûr que nous sommes bien seuls ?

-Il n'y a que Varek, toi, Krokmou et moi. Les autres sont sortis. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je voudrais te parler de Sif. Je ne voulais pas affoler les autres alors je n'ai rien dit. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à définir ou et ça m'angoisse.

-C'est vrai qu'on est tellement peu habitués à recevoir des visiteurs à Berk qu'on se sent nerveux lorsque ça arrive.

-Non, c'est différent, Harold. Ce n'est pas de la simple nervosité. C'est son regard… Il m'est familier… ça me donnerait presque la chair de poule.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, je te promets qu'on interviendra mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. J'ai observé Krokmou lorsqu'il était avec elle et il a l'air de l'apprécier. D'habitude, il grogne lorsqu'il se sent en danger mais là, il n'hésite pas à lui donner des caresses. Je l'ai même vu lui lécher le visage, chose qu'il ne fait qu'avec des personnes dont il se sent proche.

-Si tu le dis.

-En attendant, il serait raisonnable d'aller nous coucher. Cette journée a été rude pour tout le monde.

-Harold a raison, chérie. » Admit mon oncle. « Rentrons. Og nous attend. Il va finir par s'inquiéter.»

En penchant légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, je vis ma tante acquiescer. Harold posa une main, confiant, sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Krokmou. Je dévalai les escaliers en courant et parti me cacher derrière une des huttes qui se trouvaient sur la grande place. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Lorsque je me décidai à jeter un regard vers le grand hall, il n'y avait plus personne. Le chef avait dû rentrer chez lui. Je l'avais échappé belle ! Soudain, on me tapa sur l'épaule. Surprise, je me retournai en laissant échapper un cri de terreur.

« Hé ! 'Faut pas crier comme ça. Je venais juste te rechercher, on t'a perdue en route. » Expliqua Kranedur.

-Je…Je suis désolée…

-T'excuse pas. C'est pas grave. Viens, je vais te montrer notre hutte. »

Je regardai une dernière fois le grand hall puis le suivi. Arrivé devant sa maison, Kranedur ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Me revoilà ! » Cria t-il.

Immédiatement, un bruit ressemblant fort à celui d'un troupeau de yack en panique se fit entendre. Des enfants mais aussi quelques adolescents dégringolèrent les escaliers de bois qui menaient à l'étage et sautèrent sur leur père. Tous tombèrent à la renverse. J'eu tout juste le temps de me plaquer contre la porte pour éviter le même sort.

« Regarde papa ! Ma dent bouge. » Annonça fièrement un petit garçon en ouvrant sa bouche.

-Oui et quand il l'aura perdue, on la mettra dans le pot avec toutes les autres et on les utilisera comme perles pour faire un collier. » Rajouta un autre d'une quinzaine d'années.

-Woah, c'est une très belle activité mais je crois qu'on va devoir la remettre à plus tard. »

Tous les enfants poussèrent un « oh » de déception.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne voulez pas manger. » Rajouta Kranedur, un sourcil levé.

-Siiii ! » Hurlèrent-ils unanimement.

Aussitôt, ils se levèrent. Les plus grands attrapèrent les assiettes de terre cuite qui se trouvaient dans les placards et les plus petits, les chopes rangés dans les meubles. Ils dressèrent la table avec une incroyable rapidité et s'y assirent. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire ouf. Ensuite, Kranedur apporta le plat sur la table. Brusquement, un caquètement retentit. Je baissai la tête et vis qu'une poule avec, derrière elle, huit poussins se tenaient à mes pieds. Kranedur la souleva et la serra aussitôt dans ses bras. Puis il la retourna et me la montra.

« Poulet IV, je te présente Sif. Il faudra être gentil avec elle, d'accord ? » La prévint-il.

La poule émit un caquètement aigu. Elle semblait avoir comprit. Kranedur reposa la poule par terre et tendit ses mains aux poussins qui s'empressèrent de lui monter dessus.

« Comment ça va, mes égorgeurs de maïs préférés ? Vous avez faim ? » Roucoula t-il.

Il rendit les poussins à sa mère et, après avoir fouillé dans sa poche en tirant la langue, il lâcha une poignée de graines sur le sol. Toute la petite famille se jeta aussitôt dessus. Kranedur la regarda d'un œil satisfait. Je n'avais même plus les mots pour décrire cet étrange comportement. J'étais partagée entre m'esclaffer jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge ou rester perplexe comme je l'étais à présent.

« Bien, maintenant, passons à table. » Annonça t-il.

Frigg arriva et me donna un tabouret. Je la remerciai et m'y assit. Vu comme les enfants étaient agités, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ai une bataille de nourriture tôt ou tard mais ça n'arriva pas. Le repas fut relativement calme et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Les enfants l'avaient bien comprit, et, après avoir embrassé leur mère chacun leur tour, ils étaient remontés à l'étage. Quant à Kranedur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre son lit. Il s'était endormi sur sa chaise après avoir englouti un morceau de pain. Les pieds sur la table, il ronflait, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller.

« Sif. » M'appela doucement Frigg.

Je levai la tête vers elle.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'eau au puits pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

-Oui, je veux bien. »

Elle alla calmement auprès de son mari et lui ôta délicatement son casque qu'elle accrocha à une autre chaise. Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front puis se dirigea sans un bruit vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et me laissa passer devant elle. Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps déjà mais la lumière de la lune nous permettait de voir ou nous allions.

« Je suis heureuse que nous puissions t'héberger. » Commença t- elle.

-C'est très gentil à vous.

-C'est nous qui te remercions d'avoir accepté. Nos enfants ont étés touchés par la mort de Gothi, bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Elle les gardait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits. Ça leur fera du bien d'avoir une nouvelle personne à qui parler. Ils adorent avoir de la compagnie.

-J'ai vu ça. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Tout d'abord, on a nos jumeaux : Morfor et Frapfor qui ont quinze ans. Ensuite, il y a Nott, Narvi et Nari, des triplées. Elles ont treize ans. Et Narfi, le petit dernier. Il a eu sept ans il y a quelques jours.

-Ouh ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour retenir tous ces noms mais je ne promets rien.

-Ils sont tous adorables, tu verras. » Conclu t- elle en souriant.

Comme nous approchions du puits, Frigg se tu. Elle accrocha le seau après le crochet de fer et le fit descendre dans ce trou obscur dont on ne voyait le fond. Seul le clapotis de l'eau nous appris que le baquet avait bien atteint l'eau. Courageusement, Frigg tira sur la corde et fit remonter le seau qui était à présent bien plus lourd. Quand il fut au dessus, elle l'attrapa et, sans se décourager, reprit le chemin de sa hutte. Quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, nous vîmes Kranedur qui redescendait les escaliers.

« J'ai été dire bonne nuit à nos petits monstres. » Expliqua t-il à l'intention de sa femme.

Il s'étira, bailla longuement puis se gratta le ventre.

« Je crois bien que je vais aller me coucher… » Renchérit-il.

-Moi je vais aller conduire Sif à sa chambre.

-D'accord, à tout de suite. »

Il lui sourit puis disparu dans une autre pièce qui devait être leur chambre. Frigg souleva sa jupe et gravis doucement les marches de l'escalier. A l'étage, il y avait uniquement une grande place qui semblait tenir le rôle de chambre. Trois lits de bois rustiques étaient installés du côté droit et trois autres du côté gauche. Plusieurs haches et épées étaient accrochées fièrement aux murs. Cela eu pu paraître bizarre dans une chambre d'adolescent mais après tout nous étions des vikings, pas vrai ? Il y avait également plusieurs pièges aux dents acérés qui trainaient sous certains des lits. Frigg fit un pas au sommet et alla embrasser à nouveau chacun de ses enfants. Ensuite, elle attrapa une peau de Yack, qui devait leur servir de tapis, et la plaça à côté d'un des lits. Puis elle se baissa près d'une étagère et en sorti une fine couverture en lin. Elle me la tendit puis s'excusa en ces termes :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de vrai lit pour toi mais avec ceci, tu devrais être à l'aise. »

-Ce sera très bien. J'ai l'habitude de dormir par terre. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle me sourit puis s'apprêta à descendre pour rejoindre son mari. Mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et me regarda tendrement. Elle souffla la bougie qui brulait sur le tonneau et on entendit les marches de bois grincer. Puis le bruit sec de la porte de sa chambre retentit. Ça y est. Elle était partie. Je me tournai sur le dos et repensai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette journée. Elle avait été sans aucun doute la plus remplie de toute ma vie. Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Et malgré mon regard qui errait dans la pièce, j'avais du mal à croire que je n'étais pas chez moi. Tout à coup, malgré la pénombre, je vis l'un des jumeaux se glisser hors du lit. Morfor ou Frapfor ? Impossible de savoir. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds et l'ouvrit le plus discrètement possible. Il joignit ses mains devant sa bouche et poussa un sifflement aigu. Un autre sifflement lui répondit et rapidement, une terreur terrible jaune se posa sur le bras du garçon. Il l'amena doucement vers la bougie et, par je ne sais quel moyen, lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait l'allumer. Sans perdre un instant, le petit dragon prit une grande inspiration et cracha un feu ardent qui mena à bien la simple mission qu'on lui avait confié. Aussitôt, une vive lueur éclaira la pièce. Je plissai les yeux et me retournai. Je m'étais déjà habituée à l'obscurité. La terreur terrible s'envola et se posa sur l'une des poutres qui soutenait le toit. Quant au garçon, il sauta dans son lit et hurla :

« Bataille d'oreillers ! »

Tous les autres se levèrent immédiatement et les coussins se mirent à pleuvoir dans la pièce. La nuit allait être longue…

Ce sont les doux rayons du soleil qui, à l'aube, vinrent me tirer du sommeil. J'avais l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Comme c'était encore le grand micmac dans ma tête, je décidai d'attendre un peu avant de me lever et me concentrai sur le chant des terribles terreurs. J'avais toujours aimé les entendre. Les gens de Berk semblaient privilégiés. Sur notre île, ces petits dragons étaient bien rares. Bien souvent, ils ne faisaient que nous survoler. Ils n'atterrissaient jamais, ne serais-ce que pour se ravitailler. Avec le temps, j'avais trouvé ça parfaitement compréhensible. Quand on a pour voisins de sympathiques Chants Funestes, on évite de s'attarder dans les environs…

Je regardai longuement autour de moi et vis qu'aucun des enfants n'était encore réveillé. Après la bataille d'oreillers de hier soir, c'était tout à fait normal…

Je secouai mes cheveux puis coiffai les mèches rebelles avec mes doigts. Je me levai furtivement et descendis les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible. Chose qui n'était pas aisée vu que les marches poussaient un grincement insupportable à chaque fois qu'on avait le malheur de s'appuyer dessus… Arrivée en bas, je remerciai Thor. C'était un miracle que personne ne soit réveillé. Je ne voulais croiser personne. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et de faire le point sur la journée d'hier. Je devais également réfléchir au temps que j'allais rester à Berk. Je ne pouvais m'y éterniser. Sans oublier bien sûr, mon identité. Les brefs contacts que j'avais eus avec ma famille n'avaient pas suffi à me forger une opinion. Je voulais rester afin de faire d'avantage connaissance avec eux. Oui mais cet objectif n'était-il pas incompatible avec mon but premier ? J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. C'était l'éternel combat de la raison contre les sentiments. Je jetai un dernier regard au logis Thorston puis poussai la porte de l'entrée. Je fis un pas dehors et refermai la porte. La fraicheur de l'extérieur me fit le plus grand bien. Il faisait encore un peu sombre mais l'on pouvait tout de même distinguer les couleurs du ciel. Les nuages étirés à leur maximum formaient de fins traits blancs dans un océan tantôt bleu, tantôt rose. Il devait être très tôt. Le village était désert. Pas le moindre viking en vue. Me réjouissant de ce constat, je continuai de marcher. Au loin, j'aperçu quelques dragons vipères perchés sur un toit. Ils se lissèrent les ailes avant de s'envoler paisiblement. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de la hutte des Thorston mais je voulais voir jusqu'ou j'étais capable d'aller. Je voulais fuir ces pensées qui m'accablaient. Mes petites jambes me portèrent jusqu'au port, à la fin du ponton où je dû me résoudre à m'arrêter. En regardant l'océan, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ma famille me manquait. Elle semblait si loin.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit comme si quelque chose venait de tomber. Je sursautai et me retournai brusquement. Rien. Je n'étais pas seule… L'angoisse me gagnait. Je pris courage et scrutai attentivement les environs. C'est alors que je remarquai, sur le drakkar juste à côté de moi, un gros livre gisant en plein milieu du pont. Je levai les yeux. La vigie paraissait vide. Pourtant, il n'avait pu tomber que de là… Je reculai afin de prendre de l'élan et sautai sur le navire. Je m'agrippai de justesse aux boucliers qui décoraient les bords puis mit un pied sur le pont. Je mis ensuite le deuxième et avançai vers le livre. Je l'attrapai délicatement et le retournai. Sa couverture était brune et ne portait aucune décoration. Les pages, elles, étaient reliées entre elles par de grossières ficelles. On aurait dit une sorte de journal de bord ou un de ces livres ou l'on note des choses sur les dragons les moins connus. Comme j'étais friande de ce genre d'ouvrages, je ne pu résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir. Il y avait beaucoup de notes mais également de très nombreux dessins dont j'adorais le style.

« Hé ! Psssst ! « Entendis-je.

Ça venait d'en haut. Aussitôt, je levai les yeux vers la vigie. Je fus surprise de découvrir que la personne qui s'y trouvait n'était autre que mon cousin dont seule la tête dépassait.

« Tu me promets que tu ne diras pas aux autres que je suis là ? » S'enquit-il.

Rassurée, je m'approchai un peu plus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-C'est ma cachette secrète. Personne ne m'a jamais trouvé. Je m'y rends pour lire et écrire en toute tranquillité. Je préfère le calme qui règne ici aux jeux stupides de Dag.

-Dag ?

-Dag, c'est le fils de Rustik et Kognedur. Je n'aime pas me battre contrairement aux autres alors il s'acharne sur moi. La dernière fois, j'étais assis dans le grand hall et j'écrivais. Il a voulu voir qui de nous deux était le plus fort mais j'ai refusé. Il a donc essayé de me provoquer en jetant toutes mes notes par terre. J'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis parti. Une autre fois, il a lancé mon livre dans la boue. C'est un imbécile et un analphabète. Je n'ai plus envie de le voir.

-Je comprends… Je garderai le secret.

-Au fait, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? La brève seconde ou je t'ai vue, tu es partie en courant. »

Oh oui, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Je baissai la tête, gênée, et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

« Sif... Et toi ? »

-Og. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue pour réfléchir.

\- Profite en, bientôt tu ne seras plus seule.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Les autres et moi avons parlé de toi hier. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils viennent te voir. Ils sont méfiants mais je pense que leur curiosité l'emportera.

-Quoi ? Quels autres ?

\- Un groupe de jeunes vikings qui trainent souvent ensembles. On a fini par les appeler la bande de Vali. Il est le fils de notre chef. Tout le village les connait.

-Ils sont beaucoup ?

-Non, juste cinq. Six avec moi.

-Tu fais parti de leur bande ?

-Non mais il m'arrive de discuter avec eux. On est souvent aux mêmes endroits, aux mêmes moments. Et comme j'ai le même âge qu'eux, ceux du village m'y intègrent automatiquement. Mais on n'est pas vraiment amis. Enfin… Je dirais… C'est compliqué… Je pourrais peut être mais Dag ne cesse de me ridiculiser. »

Il descendit doucement de la vigie et sauta sur le pont. Il était juste en face de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Og… Il avait quinze ans, exactement comme moi. Mes mains tremblaient. Il était mon cousin et pourtant hier encore j'ignorais son existence. J'avais du mal à réaliser.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester ici mais si tu veux, tu pourras emprunter ma cachette secrète si les autres t'embêtent. » Renchérit-il.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Je m'étais promis que je me retiendrais pour ne pas te fatiguer d'avantage après ton long voyage mais je ne peux plus. Je deviens fou à l'idée qu'il y ai d'autres dragonniers qui vivent au-delà de Berk et qu'on ne puisse même pas leur parler. J'ai tellement de questions ! Si vous vivez si loin, vous devez avoir des dragons différents des nôtres. A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ? Avez-vous découvert de nouvelles espèces ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à en parler…

-Pourquoi ? Même si l'envie de raconter tout ce que tu m'auras appris me dévore, si tu préfères garder le secret, je peux parfaitement tenir ma langue. »

J'hésitai un instant. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais lui faire confiance… Mais me retenir de lui parler me brulait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que mon sang était en train de bouillir. Il faisait parti de ma famille… Tout au fond de moi et contre toute raison, je ressentais le besoin de me rapprocher de lui, même si ça devait me faire souffrir.

« Tu promets que tu ne raconteras rien à personne ? »

-Comme toi tu as promis de ne pas révéler ma cachette, je te promets de ne rien dire.

-Bon, d'accord. Dans notre village, nous avons apprit à dresser des typhoomerang. C'était assez simple. Après nous nous sommes essayés aux ailes de la mort. Elles sont très attachées à leurs meutes et il est particulièrement dur de les en détacher. Il faut réussir à leur montrer qu'elles peuvent réussir à retrouver une meute au sein des différents dragons du village. La première règle lorsqu'on tombe sur l'une d'entre elles est de siffler. C'est leur principal moyen de communication. Ensuite, il faut se mettre à genoux, ne plus bouger et surtout, ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. La hiérarchie est quelque chose de très important pour les ailes de la mort et ainsi, on lui prouve notre soumission. Ça nous a plutôt bien servi. On aimerait aussi réussir à dresser des catastrophiques dévastaires mais pour le moment, on n'a pas encore trouvé comment. »

Og ne disait plus un mot. Il me fixait, la bouche entrouverte, comme si sa tête allait exploser.

« C'est incroyable ! Vraiment incroyable ! Avec tes connaissances et les nôtres, nous pourrions faire un nouveau livre des dragons. Ce serait génial ! » S'écria t-il.

-Oui mais tu m'as promis de garder le secret.

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Mais, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux devenir un dragonnier. Pourquoi alors t'es tu autant éloignée de ton île ?

-Elle ne contient pas le dragon que je cherche. Notre île est creusée par des galeries et des grottes ou le vent s'engouffre. Il fait très froid et il neige un tiers de l'année mais même ce climat rude est encore trop chaud pour mon dragon. Et les autres îles de notre archipel sont baignées par le soleil alors ça n'était même pas la peine d'espérer. Je devais me rendre au nord.

-Quel genre de dragon comptes-tu dresser ? Attends, attends ! Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as dis qu'il faisait trop chaud pour ton dragon, c'est donc un adepte du froid. Une rage des neiges ? C'est ça ? »

Sa détermination me fit sourire. Je hochai doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peux bien être ? » Marmonna t-il en se grattant la tête.

Je m'assis sur le bord du drakkar et croisai les bras, amusée.

« Un vélocidard ? »

Je secouai de nouveau la tête. Je pris appui sur un bouclier et, prenant de l'élan, sautai hors du navire pour me retrouver sur le pont.

« J'ai été ravie de bavarder avec toi mais je dois y aller. » Répondis-je en prenant le chemin du village.

Je riais intérieurement. Il risquait de chercher encore longtemps.

« Un écrevasse, peut être ? » Renchérit-il.

A ce nom, je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Je me sentais démasquée, vulnérable.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Demandais-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Parce que c'est une tentation bien plus qu'alléchante pour un Parenvrille. » Répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Un Parenvrille ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette tribu… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Et quel rapport ça avait avec moi ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Lançais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Hé, ne te moque pas de moi. Tu as bien caché ton jeu depuis le début mais je sais qui tu es maintenant. Vous avez voulu nous faire croire que votre clan avait été dissout mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu es venue pour nous espionner, pas vrai ? Qui t'a envoyée ? »

Il devenait de plus en plus menaçant à chaque mot. Apeurée, je reculai de quelques pas.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Criais-je pour qu'il daigne m'écouter.

Il glissa alors une main dans sa poche et en sorti mon ceinturon.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu ? » Laissais-je échapper, abasourdie.

-Tu t'es trahie. Tu es bien l'une des leurs. Il est tombé lorsque tu t'es effondrée devant Krokmou le jour de la mort de Gothi. Je ne savais pas si mon père avait réussi à te ramener alors je suis sorti à mon tour. Personne ne m'a vu. Je n'ai eu qu'à me pencher pour le ramasser. Maintenant répond. Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Og, je t'assure, je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais te croire ?

-Je n'ai que ma parole. Mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces Parenvrilles. J'ignore qui ils sont. Je suis née sur l'île d'Hofr, ce qui fait de moi une Hofrienne. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.

-Assez de mensonges. Comment avez-vous reformé votre clan ? Est-ce de la faute a Dagur le dérangé ? A-t-il eu le temps de rendre aux Parenvrille leur gloire d'antan avant de mourir ? »

Dagur, mon père. Il était donc mêlé à ce clan ? Papa, dans quelle sale histoire avais-tu mis les pieds ? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je levai les yeux vers Og. Il me fixait d'un air furieux. Espionner, mensonges… Ces mots résonnaient à mes oreilles. C'était donc ainsi qu'il me voyait ? C'était donc ainsi qu'il voyait mon père ? Comment avait-il osé l'appeller « Le dérangé » ? Il n'avait pas le droit. C'en était trop. Il était temps de tout avouer.

Je m'assis doucement sur le ponton de bois et, essayant de faire taire ma rage, expliquai calmement :

« Tu veux tout savoir ? Très bien. Dagur le dérangé n'existe pas. Il se nomme Dagur le bienveillant. C'est un homme paisible et doux. Il est rendant service, aimable et c'est un chef qui se soucie des siens. C'est en plus de cela un excellent dragonnier. C'est de cet homme là dont tu es en train de dire du mal. En tant qu'Hofrienne, je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps que tu dises de telles calomnies à propos de mon chef. Je suis piquée au vif par tes insultes mais je le suis d'autant plus car cet homme est mon père et je suis prête à le défendre même devant Odin. »

Les yeux d'Og s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque je prononçai le mot « père ». Visiblement, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Il a changé. Il est devenu bon. Si tu avais vu comme son visage devient triste lorsqu'il raconte son passé, tu ne douterais pas de sa sincérité. Je suis venue pour dresser un écrevasse, c'est vrai, mais aussi pour rencontrer ma famille. Toi et moi sommes cousins, Og, et je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais le dire à qui que ce soit pour ne pas vous mettre en danger mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne suis pas une espionne, je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Continuais-je.

-Mais… c'est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire parti de la même famille ! Dagur est mort ! » S'écria t-il, refusant l'évidence.

-C'est ce que tous croient. Regarde mes yeux et ose me dire qu'ils ne te sont pas familiers. »

Og m'observa puis recula d'un pas, effrayé.

« Si tu veux m'écouter, je te raconterai tout. » Terminais-je.

Il s'assit calmement, sans dire un mot et attendit patiemment que je m'explique. Je pris une inspiration puis dis :

« ça n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles. Mais bon, je pense que l'ancienne réputation de mon père m'a précédée. Et dans ce cas, c'était plutôt normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Tout a commencé i peu près seize ans. C'est une assez longue histoire mais je veux bien te la confier.

Tout a commencé lorsque mon père a détruit un piège tendu par Viggo destiné aux dragonniers. Après ça, il a décidé de ne plus jamais réapparaître. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie, tout simplement. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa sœur en danger, de quel danger parlait-il ? Je l'ignore mais je sais que c'est du sérieux. Et en plus, à cause de son passé douteux, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'accepte de le revoir. Il a donc décidé qu'il était temps de se séparer. Il avait prévu de la suivre à distance de temps en temps, histoire de voir si elle allait bien. Il s'est établi sur une île remplie d'ailes de la mort, la cachette parfaite. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Elle ne parlait pas sa langue. Au début, elle a voulu le tuer parce qu'elle a cru qu'il était un chasseur de dragon. Ils l'avaient enlevée à son île natale et emmenée sur l'un de leurs navires mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper lors d'une escale et depuis, elle était coincée ici. Mais finalement, il a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Il lui a apprit à dresser des dragons et a ne plus en avoir peur. Ils ont ensuite bâti une hutte en pierre pour qu'elle résiste aux attaques d'ailes de la mort. Petit à petit, ma mère a apprit la langue de mon père et au bout d'un an, ils se sont mariés. Je suis née peu de temps après. Il arrivait souvent que des chasseurs débarquent sur notre île. Certains se sont rangés du côté de mes parents et ils comptent aujourd'hui parmi nos plus fidèles guerriers. Le village s'est peu à peu agrandi et d'autres huttes ont été construites. Bientôt, il y eu des mariages et avec cela, des enfants et le village s'est encore agrandi. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux mais nous vivons en harmonie avec les dragons. Nous n'échangerions notre île pour rien au monde. »

Og me regardait, la tête entre les mains, sans dire un mot. L'angoisse me dévorait. Pourquoi restait-il silencieux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait pas ? L'avais-je touché ? Ou au contraire, mes paroles étaient-elles sans effet ?

« Ça voudrait dire que notre chef nous aurait menti à propos de Dagur ? Et que ma mère m'aurait tu le fait qu'il est mon oncle ? Je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça… » Lâcha t-il au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu me crois ? » Me risquais-je.

-Peut-être…

-Je t'en supplie, ne leur dit rien. Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir. S'ils vous arrivait quelque chose, je n'y survivrais pas.

-Je verrai. » Conclu t-il.

Il me lança mon ceinturon et rajouta :

« Tiens, c'est à toi. Pense à mieux le cacher la prochaine fois.»

Je l'attrapai au vol et lui soufflai :

« Merci. »

Il se retourna puis, son livre sous le bras, prit le chemin du village. Il m'avait rendu mon ceinturon et il avait accepté de m'écouter. Il ne semblait pas avoir un esprit têtu et borné mais plutôt ouvert. Peut être que, dans un avenir que j'espérais proche, nous partagerions le secret de mes origines à deux. Bien que je me sentais un peu coupable, j'étais en même temps plus sereine. J'avais la nette l'impression que le poids qui reposait sur mes épaules était moins lourd.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La bande de Vali

**Chapitre 6 : La bande de Vali**

* * *

Le village était désormais pleinement éveillé. Les bruits de la forge étaient mêlés aux conversations des vikings et aux bêlements des moutons et les grognements des dragons s'évanouissaient dans la brume légère de ce matin frileux. Assise sur le toit de la maison des Thorston, je regardais tout ce petit monde s'agiter. Perchée de cette manière, je me sentais plus forte. Rien ne m'échappait. J'avais l'impression de tout contrôler. Depuis toute petite, j'avais ce besoin de grimper sur tout ce que je voyais.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et, en constatant la hauteur du soleil, je déduisis qu'il ne devait pas être loin de l'heure du repas. J'étais affamée mais en même temps, je me demandais si je serais capable d'avaler quelque chose. Je ne cessais de réentendre la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon cousin. Ses mots et les miens résonnaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis ce moment-là et à vrai dire, j'en étais plutôt contente. J'avais peur de le recroiser. Nous nous regarderions sans doute, sans trop savoir quoi dire, bafouillant que nous sommes pressés puis nous nous séparerions comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vus, comme deux inconnus. Le secret que nous partagions était bien lourd et je pense que, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne savions pas vraiment comment le gérer. Après avoir tout avoué, je m'étais sentie mieux mais maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Les doutes refaisaient surface les uns après les autres. Et si Og avait déjà tout raconté à Harold ? Et si les Berkiens réussissaient à trouver mon île ? Que se passerait-il ?

Tout à coup, mon ventre émit de bruyant gargouillement. Un cauchemar monstrueux, qui se prélassait sur le toit de la hutte juste à côté, tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. Il me fixait d'un air surpris. Sans doute avait-il cru que le bruit de mon estomac criant famine était le grognement d'un de ses congénères. Je secouai la tête, amusée et murmurai :

« Hé non mon grand, ce n'est que moi. »

Ces insupportables gargouillements attiraient l'attention sur moi, ce que d'ordinaire je détestais mais là, c'était encore pire. J'étais dans une situation assez critique et mon moral était au plus bas. Une horde de vikings moqueurs étaient la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de manger si je voulais redevenir invisible. Je descendis doucement du toit et prit la direction du grand hall. Tout en marchant, j'ôtai délicatement les fleurs fanées de mes cheveux et refis correctement ma tresse. Je gravissais doucement les marches de pierre quand soudain, j'eu la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Je me retournai brusquement. Personne. Quand je regardai de nouveau devant moi, j'eu tout juste le temps de voir une grande masse noire me bondir dessus. Par chance, je tombai dans l'herbe, pas très loin de la hutte du chef. Je sentis quelque chose de mou et baveux me lécher le visage à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne voyais plus rien.

« Krokmou ! Arrête ! » Criais-je entre deux rires.

Le dragon obéit et se mit assit. Je me relevai et m'essuyai aussitôt le visage avec ma main.

« C'est dégoutant. » Dis-je en regardant la bave pendre au bout de mes doigts.

La furie nocturne laissa échapper un grondement saccadé et sonore qui ressemblait à un rire. Je jetai la bave aussi loin que je le pu et me relevai. Je serrai Krokmou dans mes bras et lui murmurai :

« Comme je suis contente de te revoir. Je sais, ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais ça m'a paru une éternité. »

Le dragon me donna une caresse du bout de son museau. Je la lui rendis et m'assis à ses côtés. Avec Krokmou, tout était simple. Pas de trahisons ni de pensées cachées. Je découvrais ce que voulait dire le mot « ami ».

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à renfiler ma robe. Il s'approcha de moi puis me fixa d'un air surpris.

« Hé oui, j'ai trouvé une autre cachette pour mon ceinturon. Celle-ci était trop visible. Je l'ai mis à l'abri, dans la cale du navire de Yohann. » Expliquais-je.

Le dragon renversa sa tête sur le côté et poussa un autre grondement.

« Non, pas à la vue de toute le monde bien sûr ! Il est sous l'une des lames du plancher. » Lui confiais-je tout bas.

-Krokmou ! » Entendis-je tout à coup.

C'était la voix d'Harold. La furie nocturne me donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage puis parti docilement rejoindre son dragonnier. Je me retournai calmement et vis le chef enfourcher son dragon. Il lui attrapa la mâchoire avec ses deux mains et rapprocha sa tête de celle de Krokmou.

« Ou est-ce que t'étais passé ? Hein ? T'es un sacré ? Tu le sais, hein que tu le sais ! » Fit-il mine de lui reprocher.

Harold le caressa puis, par un pur hasard, tourna la tête dans ma direction. Après quelques minutes passées à me fixer, il dit d'un air songeur :

« Sif, viens voir par ici. »

Je m'exécutai sans rechigner. Je sentais mon angoisse refaire surface. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et si Og lui avait tout dit ? J'étais à peine arrivée près de lui qu'il m'annonça :

« Cet après-midi moi et les autres dragonniers nous rendons à la hutte de Gothi. »

Il marqua une pause. Parler lui coutait beaucoup.

« Nous allons la nettoyer et ôter les affaires qui lui ont appartenues… ça…ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une hutte sans personne qui vit dedans… Je… Je voulais te proposer d'y habiter, le temps de ton séjour à Berk. Bon, elle est un peu loin de tout mais elle a des avantages que d'autres huttes n'ont pas. » Poursuivit-il.

Moi ? Vivre dans la cabane de la légendaire Gothi ? Venir au village comme un Berkien ? C'était une proposition séduisante mais je n'étais pas une Berkienne. J'étais une Hofrienne. Est-ce qu'avec un chez moi, je ne risquerais pas de m'attacher d'avantage à cette île ? Oui mais je pourrais également réfléchir en toute tranquillité et prendre le temps de savoir ou diriger mes recherches. Car même si je connaissais quel était mon but, j'ignorais où se trouvaient vraiment les écrevasses. Et puis, je me voyais mal passer une nuit de plus chez les Thorston… Frigg était très gentille mais honnêtement, je ne tenais pas à revivre une bataille d'oreiller telle que celle de la nuit dernière. Mon esprit avait grand besoin de repos.

« C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, chef. Merci à vous de prendre soin de moi. » Répondis-je.

-Rendez-vous devant ma hutte. Astrid viendra te prendre un peu après le repas. Elle n'aime pas les retardataires donc, sois à l'heure. » Conclu-t-il.

J'inclinai la tête pour montrer que j'avais bien compris. Sur ces mots, Harold passa sa prothèse dans le mécanisme, l'aileron de Krokmou se déplia et tous deux s'envolèrent.

Je repris calmement la direction du grand hall pour calmer mon estomac qui ne cessait de gémir. Une hutte pour moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je n'y croyais pas. En même temps, je me sentais un peu coupable d'y habiter. Je leur rappellerais sans doute que Gothi ne s'y trouvait plus, que j'avais lâchement prit sa place et ça les ferait sans doute souffrir. D'ailleurs, il me semblait que j'avais accepté un peu trop rapidement. Je réalisai peu à peu les conséquences de la réponse que j'avais donnée à Harold. Gothi était une petite vieille femme qui était morte peut-être dans son lit et j'allais dormir dans sa hutte… Excellente idée ! Bravo Sif ! J'allais moisir dans une cabane pourrie au parfum de cadavre à 1600 mètres d'altitude du village… En y repensant, c'était assez lugubre…

Je poussai la lourde porte du grand hall et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je passai rapidement devant le peu de vikings qui se trouvaient là puis repérai, sur l'une des tables, une assiette. Je m'y assis promptement et jetai un coup d'œil dans l'écuelle. Trois pommes de terre et une cuisse de poulet froides. Ça devait sans doute être un reste de la veille donc personne ne m'en voudrait si je le terminais. Ce maigre repas me suffirait amplement. J'attrapai la cuisse de poulet et en mordit un bout. Tout en mâchant, je levai machinalement les yeux et regardai en face de moi. Je vis mon cousin en train de lire à la table tout au fond de la pièce. Surprise, j'avalai ma viande tout rond. Il était seul mais ça ne me surprenais guère. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis. Je continuai de manger en priant Thor qu'il ne m'ait pas vue.

« Hé ! Vous l'avez vue ? Quelle beauté ! » Chuchota t- on soudainement.

A ces mots, je m'arrêtai aussitôt de mastiquer. Ça venait de la table juste à côté. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et vit que cinq jeunes vikings y étaient installés. Ils avaient tous fini de manger. Ça devait être la fameuse bande de Vali dont Og m'avait parlé. J'essayai de rester naturelle et poursuivis mon repas comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Vous savez comment elle s'appelle ? »

-Sif, apparemment. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ils parlaient de moi. Je fis mine de rien mais prêtai oreille à leur conversation.

« Je vais aller lui parler. Regardez l'artiste.» Annonça l'un d'entre eux.

-Oooh ! Attention ! Nous avons parmi nous quelqu'un qui a l'incroyable talent de faire fuir toutes les filles qu'il aborde. » Ajouta un autre.

-Laisse tomber, t'es trop moche. » Renchérit celui qui était assis à l'extrémité de la table.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous. Vous baverez devant moi lorsqu'on marchera ensemble dans le village. » Conclu le viking.

Il s'avança vers ma table et s'assit juste en face de moi.

« Hé, salut beauté. » Commença-t-il en posant un coude sur la table.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et me couva d'un regard charmeur qui n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Super… Et moi qui pensais être la dernière personne à qui ce genre de choses arriverait…

« Hum… Bonjour. » Répondis-je rapidement.

Je ne lui prêtai plus aucune attention et m'attaquai aux deux pommes de terre qu'il restait dans mon assiette.

« Moi c'est Dag, on m'a dit que tu t'appelais Sif. C'est ça ? » Questionna-t-il.

Apparemment, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi… Je n'avais qu'une envie : Partir vite d'ici.

« Apparemment, tu veux devenir un dragonnier. Je peux t'entrainer si tu veux. » Proposa-t-il en me fixant de ses petits yeux bleus.

A ce moment précis, j'aperçu mon cousin se lever lentement. Il s'approcha doucement, son livre sous le bras. Il venait à notre rencontre. Quand il fut tout près, il posa violemment son livre sur notre table. Dag sursauta, effrayé. Il dévisagea Og d'un air surpris.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda mon cousin d'un ton très calme.

-Bien sûr, de toute façon, je m'en allais. » Répondit aussitôt Dag.

Et sans perdre un instant, le jeune viking aux cheveux blonds reparti s'assoir avec ses amis.

« Je croyais que tu m'en voulais. » Murmurais-je.

-Non. J'avais simplement besoin de temps et je n'aime pas que Dag te tourne autour. »

Il était arrivé exactement au bon moment. Il m'avait sauvée. J'avais envie de lui dire à quel point je me sentais soulagée. Je voulais le remercier mais je n'osai pas. Nous nous contentâmes de tourner discrètement la tête vers la table d'à côté.

« Alors ? » Demanda l'un.

Dag expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé d'un air furieux. :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté ma proposition mais ce crétin d'Og a tout gâché. »

\- Bah, ne t'en fait pas. Tu recommenceras une prochaine fois.

-Oui mais ce jour-là, il n'a pas intérêt à se trouver dans les environs. » Termina le viking en buvant d'une seule traite une chope remplie de lait de yack.

Og soupira, tourna la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu as réussi à cacher ton ceinturon ? » S'enquit-il tout bas.

-Oui, c'est fait.

-Bien. Dis, tu penses vraiment pouvoir réussir à dresser un écrevasse ?

-Il faut tenter le coup.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule.

-Je dois essayer.

-C'est la meilleure façon de te retrouver au Valhalla !

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je dois accomplir ce rite seule.

-Oui, le moment où tu te retrouveras face à cet écrevasse, tu devras être seule. Mais rien ne t'interdit d'avoir un coup de main avant. Laisse-moi t'aider. Entraîne-toi avec moi, au moins, ça te préparera à ce que tu devras affronter.

-J'y réfléchirai.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps, ça pourrait te coûter la vie. » Termina-t-il.

Comme j'avais terminé mon repas, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la lourde porte du grand hall sous les yeux de la bande de Vali. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois que je les voyais tout comme Og. Avant de sortir, je me retournai et jetai un dernier regard à mon cousin. Il me fixa longuement et replongea dans son livre. J'enroulai mes bras contre ma poitrine et prit la direction de la hutte d'Harold. Je pensais et repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le grand hall. A la façon dont Og avait posé son livre pour attirer délibérément l'attention sur lui et le ton de sa voix quand il avait confié : « Je n'aime pas que Dag te tourne autour ».

Même s'il me connaissait à peine, il prenait soin de moi. Je l'avais très bien ressenti. Ça me touchait beaucoup. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand bouclier qui me protégeait. Désormais, je n'étais plus toute seule. Ce n'était plus « mon » secret mais « notre » secret. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi sur cette île qui connaissait mes origines ! J'aurais aimé le dire à mon père, bien que je sache parfaitement ce que j'encourrais.

Je me postai juste devant la hutte du chef et attendis, la poitrine gonflée d'espoir. Astrid n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'empoigner fortement les bras. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, la chose m'arracha du sol et s'en éloigna à une allure folle. Je lâchai un interminable cri de terreur. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'avais tellement hurlé que j'en avais mal à la gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma voix s'était comme enfuie. Mon cœur battait si fort que je cru qu'il allait se décoller de ma poitrine. En posant mon regard sur mes épaules, je vis que j'étais fermement tenue par deux grosses pattes bleues et écailleuses aux griffes imposantes.

« Une vipère. » Pensais-je.

Ma respiration redevint plus lente et mon cœur se calma. Je levai la tête et vis, par-dessous l'aile du dragon qui m'avait enlevée, une charmante tête blonde qui m'observait. Astrid. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un joli chignon. Elle portait une belle tunique rouge ample fourrée aux poils de mouton et serrée à la taille par des ficelles. Ses épaules étaient en partie cachées par une épaisse cape en poils de yack.

« Je suis ravie que tu aies fini d'hurler. Tu peux m'appeler Astrid. Prochain arrêt : Ta nouvelle maison.» Déclara t- elle.

Je hochai doucement la tête de haut en bas. C'était particulier de voyager comme ça. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas me risquer à regarder en bas mais bientôt, ce fut plus fort que moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil au sol puis ravalai ma salive. Je me mordis les lèvres et mon estomac se noua. Je savais pourtant que je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Il n'y avait plus de sol. Il avait entièrement disparu, dissimulé sous une couche de nuage des plus denses. Je voyais mes pieds se balancer dans le vide et, tandis que j'étais secouée par le vol saccadé du dragon vipère, je priais Thor qu'il ne me lâche pas. Bientôt, j'aperçu la hutte. Elle paraissait encore plus froide et esseulée que la première fois ou je l'avais vue. J'avais une boule au ventre. Sans doute parce que la mort de son propriétaire était quelque chose qui m'avait touché de très près…

Je vis le devant de la hutte s'approcher de plus en plus près. Brutalement, le dragon relâcha son étreinte. Je fis une courte chute et m'écrasai lamentablement sur le parquet. Bien qu'un peu étourdie, je me relevai. Astrid descendit de sa dragonne et caressa son museau.

« C'est bien Tempête, c'est très bien. Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Lui murmura t- elle.

Tempête ! Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Comment avais-je pu oublier son nom ?

« Viens, Harold est à l'intérieur. » Annonça t- elle en commençant à marcher.

Elle ne m'attendit pas ni ne ralentit son allure. Rapidement, je couru jusqu'à elle et la rattrapai. Elle entra la première puis j'entrai à mon tour. Le chef de Berk était effectivement là. Il était au fond de la pièce, dos à nous, la main gauche posée sur un chaudron. Krokmou était à ses côtés, sans faire un bruit. Au bout d'un moment, il glissa doucement son museau dans la main pendante de son dragonnier et émit un léger grondement. Il essayait de le soutenir autant qu'il le pouvait mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire revenir Gothi. Astrid avança rapidement vers son époux et lui demanda tout bas :

« Ça va aller ? »

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tant que tu es avec moi, ça ira. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il approcha ses mains de son visage, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Astrid se recula calmement et susurra :

« Sif est ici. »

-Hum… D'accord… Fais la venir. »

La jeune femme acquiesça puis caressa la nuque de son mari. Il laissa lentement sa main glisser hors de la sienne et la regarda partir.

« Vas-y, il t'attend. » M'expliqua Astrid.

Je hochai la tête puis m'approchai d'Harold.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître triste.

Je regardai longuement autour de moi. Je frissonnai. Il faisait tellement froid… Et si sombre… De plus il flottait dans l'air une odeur de bois pourri peu agréable qui me dégoutait. C'était déjà mieux que le parfum de cadavre auquel je m'attendais… Il ne semblait n'y avoir que deux pièces. La principale, qui occupait la moitié de la hutte, devait sans doute faire office à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger. L'autre était nettement plus petite. Il s'agissait sûrement de la chambre…

Je jetai un bref regard à Harold qui attendait ma réponse. Je devais faire un choix. Soit je dormais ici, dans cet endroit lugubre, soit je retournais chez les Thorston. Je me mordis les lèvres. Que faire ? Je fis quelques pas pour faire croire au chef que j'examinais les lieux. J'avais besoin de plus de temps… Non. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne devais pas céder à la peur. Je poussai un léger soupir, histoire de me donner du courage. Il fallait que je voie le bon côté des choses. La hutte était certes petite mais parfaitement adaptée à mes besoins. Personne ne viendrait m'y déranger. Après un brin de ménage et quelques réparations, cette hutte paraîtrait comme neuve. Je tournai lentement sur moi-même, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait devenir et acquiesçai à ma propre pensée. J'avais même quelques fils ou je pourrais étendre mes vêtements pour les faire sécher. Que demander de mieux ? Cette hutte était désormais mon domaine, un nid au creux des nuages ou je pourrais me réfugier. Je me tournai vers Harold et annonçai :

« C'est parfait ! »

-Content que ça te plaise. Je vais nommer quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher afin que tu puisses descendre au village tous les matins. Et je vais également veiller à ce qu'on te remplace le mobilier. J'organiserai ça demain après-midi.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Juste merci.

-ça me suffit. Normalement, en fouillant dans les placards, tu as de quoi tenir jusqu'à demain.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, à demain.

-à demain. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Krokmou le suivit. La porte se referma et la pénombre m'englouti.

J'avançai lentement vers le mur et en décrochai l'une des torches. Le problème était : Comment l'allumer ? Ne pas réussir à faire bruler quelque chose sur une île remplie de dragons, c'était le comble ! Tout à coup, j'entendis un ronflement. Pas un ronflement humain, loin de là ! C'était tout près. Je me retournai et distinguai une terreur terrible dormant paisiblement sur la table. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'approchai doucement pour la réveiller mais me ravisai. Elle n'allait sûrement pas être de bonne humeur si on la tirait brusquement de son sommeil… Je posai délicatement la torche sur la table puis parti en direction des placards. Je les ouvris les uns après les autres et trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais : Du poisson. Je me pinçai le nez. Sans doute pas très frais… Je le pris par la queue et l'emmenai jusqu'à la terreur terrible. Comme si l'odeur de vieux n'était pas assez insupportable, voilà que le poisson en rajoutait une couche… Je le promenai lentement devant les naseaux du petit dragon. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et renifla le poisson. Il l'attrapa brusquement et en croqua la moitié avec une incroyable rapidité.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu avais faim. » Soufflais-je en approchant calmement ma main de lui.

Je commençai à lui caresser doucement la tête puis glissai sur son dos. La terreur terrible émettait de petits ronronnements heureux. Bien. Elle avait l'air de me faire confiance. Je repris ma torche et la lui mit près du museau. Maintenant, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'enflammer ? Un des jumeau Thorston avait réussi pourtant… ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué… Je lui désignai la torche du doigt et commençai à mimer un dragon en train de l'allumer.

« Pchffffrrrrrrr ! » Faisais-je pour imiter le bruit du feu.

Le petit dragon me fixait de ses gros yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre mon charabia humain... Encore heureux que personne n'était là pour me voir me ridiculiser…

Je passai une main derrière ma tête. Il fallait que j'arrive à me débrouiller sans lumière… Je n'aimais pas particulièrement sortir lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de soleil… J'avais toujours préféré le froid à la chaleur mais cette fois, un peu de soleil n'aurait pas été superflu. Vivre dans le noir n'était une option guère réjouissante… J'avais hâte d'être le lendemain. En attendant, ça ne servirait à rien de se lamenter. Autant passer le temps en faisant quelque chose d'utile. J'attrapai un balai qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et commençai à balayer. Quand ce fut fait, j'ouvris la porte. Un vent frais et pur vint me caresser le visage. C'était un air qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir en se trouvant au sol. Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent. Là, perchée au-dessus des nuages, je me sentais vivante. Je continuai mon nettoyage et entrepris de balayer également le petit ponton de bois. Après avoir accumulé un tas de saletés, je fis tomber le tout hors de ma hutte. En imaginant la tête des Berkiens couverts de poussières, je ris intérieurement.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je fais mon ménage. » Criais-je, amusée.

Après avoir bien nettoyé, j'étais affamée. Je fouillai donc dans les placards comme Harold me l'avait dit et y dénichai une cuisse de poulet ainsi qu'un peu de soupe. Je les posai sur la table et entamai mon repas. La petite terreur terrible ne m'avait pas quittée. Elle avait même été rejointe par d'autres de ses congénères qui volaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais pourtant, je me sentais épuisée. Après avoir fini de manger, je m'étirai, baillai puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Je gravis les trois marches qui menaient à la chambre et entrai à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, mon regard ne put se décrocher du lit. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de dormir là où était peut-être morte une vieille dame d'au moins cent ans…

Je m'allongeai donc par terre et fixai le plafond. Mon deuxième jour à Berk s'achevait déjà. Le temps passe si vite… Je n'étais pas sûre de réaliser… Je baillai quelques fois puis fermai les yeux.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trahie par notre emblème

**Chapitre 7 : Trahie par notre emblème**

* * *

 _J'avance par petits pas dans la forêt. Les brindilles craquent sur mon passage. Les arbres sont menaçants et le ciel l'est tout autant. Je suis terrifiée. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi. Ma gorge est serré et mon estomac noué. Je ne sais pas ou je vais ni ce que je cherche, pourtant, je continue d'avancer. Mes pas me mènent jusqu'à une grande falaise que je connais bien. Un homme est debout tout au bord de celle-ci. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il observe l'horizon. Il a fait un très long voyage et je sais qu'il est venu pour moi. Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête à ses côtés._

 _« Sif, que vois-tu ? » Me demande t-il._

 _En face de moi, mon village s'est transformé en immense brasier. Les hurlements des femmes et le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent résonnent à nos oreilles. Ce spectacle m'horrifie au plus profond de mon être. Epouvantée, je recule de quelques pas. Je secoue violemment la tête et crie :_

 _« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »_

 _-Tu es arrivée trop tard, Sif. Les Berkiens ont déjà tué toute ta famille et ceux qui restent seront dévorés par les flammes. »_

 _Je m'effondre au sol sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. C'était comme si mon cœur venait de s'arrêter. Je tourne mon visage dévasté par les larmes vers l'homme et demande à demi-voix :_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _-Ton père ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Il avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains et les Dieux ont décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir. Pour éliminer toute trace de son nauséabond passage sur la terre, ils ont tout d'abord voulu te tuer toi aussi. Mais finalement, ils ont appliqué leur jugement le plus sévère et sans aucun doute le plus cruel : Ils t'ont laissé la vie sauve afin que tu assistes à leur exécution, impuissante. Ils veulent que tu souffres afin que tu comprennes que tu n'étais qu'une erreur et que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir la présomption de te croire pure._

 _-Es-tu de l'avis de Dieux ? »_

 _Il me regarde et laisse échapper un rire qui me glace le sang._

 _« Les Dieux et moi sommes « un peu en froid », pour m'exprimer dans votre langage de mortel. Toi et moi avons tous deux voulu être bons. Tu as voulu t'allier au peuple de Berk et moi j'ai cru naïvement que je pourrais faire partie du panthéon des Ases._ _Et nous avons échoués._ _Le mal est notre nature. » Explique t-il._

 _J'essuie violemment mes larmes et demande :_

 _« Que proposes-tu ? »_

 _-Je t'offre la chance de te tuer. Ainsi, tu ne souffriras plus._

 _-Je…Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir…_

 _-Prend ton temps. Fais moi savoir quand tu auras prit ta décision. » Termine t-il._

 _Loki s'éloigne calmement de moi et disparait en fumée. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai… Comment avais-je pu imaginer avoir ma place à Berk ?_

 _« Tu nous as tous menti. » Déclare une voix venant de derrière moi._

 _Immédiatement, je me retourne. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Harold est en face de moi. Il me fixe d'un regard noir. A ses côtés, Valka mais aussi mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin ainsi que la bande de Vali et tout le village._

 _« Je l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle. » Annonce Dag._

 _-Oui, ce n'est qu'une espionne ! » Renchérit l'un des jumeaux._

 _« A mort ! A mort ! A mort ! » Se mettent à hurler les vikings._

 _Je jette un regard implorant vers Krokmou mais celui-ci reste de marbre. Il en est de même pour tous les dragons. Pas un seul ne réagit. Et le village continue de crier._

 _« A mort ! A mort ! A mort ! »_

 _Je ne m'entends plus penser. Ça devient insupportable ! A la fois désespérée et paniquée, je recule mais lorsque je pose mon pied, la roche se brise et je tombe de la falaise._

Je me réveillai en poussant un effroyable cri. Je soufflais abondamment. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front et mes mains étaient moites de sueur. Je me touchai fébrilement le corps. J'étais vivante. Soulagée, je me laissai retomber contre la tête de mon lit. Quel horrible cauchemar… Tout avait l'air si réel… Bien que je sache que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser amèrement que ce pourrait être là mon avenir…

Je me relevai lentement et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Devais-je partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou serais-ce au contraire mon départ précipité qui éveillerait les soupçons ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me levai, la tête encore embrumée par ce mauvais rêve, et sortis doucement de la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers et arrivai dans la pièce principale. Soudain, j'entendis un petit battement d'aile. Je plissai les yeux et vis que quelque chose bougeait dans la pénombre. Je m'avançai un peu et brusquement, une nuée de terreurs terribles se rua sur moi. Surprise, je tombai à la renverse. Les petits dragons étaient collés à moi et poussaient d'adorables ronronnements. Je me mis assise et les caressai doucement. Je regrettais vraiment qu'il n'y en ai pas des comme ça sur mon île…

Tout à coup, la hutte se mit à trembler. Effrayées, les terreurs terribles s'envolèrent aussitôt et partirent se cacher. Je regardais autour de moi, paniquée. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, le tremblement cessa et l'on frappa à ma porte. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je m'avançai prudemment et l'ouvrit. La première chose que je vis était le dos d'une grande bête écailleuse suspendue à mon toit par sa puissante queue.

« Jumper… Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. » Soupirais-je soulagée.

Le dragon tourna paisiblement la tête vers moi à la manière d'une chouette, me fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes et doux comme il l'avait fait la toute première fois.

« Bien dormi ? » Entendis-je tout à coup.

Je levai la tête et vis Valka suspendue de la même façon que Jumper. Décidément, cette femme ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre…

« Sommeil un peu mouvementé mais ça ira. » Répondis-je.

L'immense dragon se détacha doucement et retomba à l'endroit sur le ponton. Il tendit sa griffe à Valka et celle-ci l'attrapa. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva à côté de Jumper.

« C'est moi qui est chargée de t'amener au village aujourd'hui. Chaque matin, ce sera quelqu'un de différent. Mon fils a pensé qu'ainsi, ça te permettrait de faire plus facilement connaissance avec les autres membres de notre village. J'ignore qui ce sera demain matin mais en revanche, je sais qu'il projetait de faire travailler un peu plus les jeunes vikings. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il s'agisse d'un membre de la bande de Vali. » Annonça t- elle joyeusement.

La bande de Vali ? Moi qui avais espéré ne pas les voir pendant au moins quelques temps…

« Ou veux-tu que je te déposes ? » Demanda brusquement Valka, rompant par la même occasion mes réflexions.

Je jetai un regard vers la hutte. Il me fallait des provisions et aussi de quoi remettre cette vieille hutte à neuf.

« Est-ce que Yohann le négociant est encore ici ? » Questionnais-je.

-Oui, il reste jusqu'à demain.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions aller le voir ?

-Sans problèmes. Monte, futur dragonnier. » Termina t- elle en souriant.

J'attrapai la griffe de Jumper et en deux temps, trois mouvements, je me retrouvai sur son dos. Je me surpris d'avoir exécuté ce mouvement avec une telle rapidité et une telle aisance. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours fait. Je réalisais que je m'attachais à Jumper. Son caractère doux m'apaisait et j'aimais voler avec lui. Chaque jour que je passais sur Berk m'enracinait un peu plus à cette île. Je commençais même à me demander comment je vivrais notre séparation car, une fois partie, il était plus que probable que je ne revienne jamais.

Le grand dragon, aidé de ses quatre ailes, avança rapidement sur le ponton. Je voyais le vide se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus de quitter le sol mais de se jeter dans le vide ! Au moment ou les serres de Jumper quittèrent le bois, je me collai à Valka et fermai les yeux. J'avais une boule au ventre et il m'était impossible de parler. Je serrais les dents autant que je le pouvais. J'avais appris à survivre en forêt, à approcher les dragons et je m'étais même habituée à leur parler. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à sauter dans le vide comme le faisait Valka avec Jumper. C'était bien trop brutal. J'étais terrorisée par l'idée de chuter d'une hauteur vertigineuse sans pouvoir me rattraper à quoique ce soit. Pour moi, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen plus rapide pour rejoindre le Valhalla. Mais petit à petit, mes peurs se dissipèrent. Nous ne tombions pas. J'ouvris difficilement un œil et vit que Valka entamait doucement sa descente vers le village. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Plus jamais. » Me dis-je en moi-même en repensant à cette effrayante expérience.

Nous frôlâmes les toits des huttes puis évitâmes un pont et finalement, arrivâmes au port. Nous nous posâmes juste à côté du navire de Yohann. Au lieu de me tendre sa griffe comme les autres fois, Jumper déplia son aile et me fit glisser dessus. J'atterris sans la moindre encombre sur le ponton de bois. Valka me couvait d'un regard tendre.

« Tu as du potentiel, futur dragonnier. » Affirma t- elle.

Je la regardai sans vraiment comprendre.

« Je crois que Jumper t'aime bien. » Confia t- elle pour toute explication.

Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, Valka poursuivit :

« Une grande comme toi doit savoir se débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que je suive le moindre de tes déplacements. Je vais donc te laisser. Tu peux aller où tu veux et sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je serai au village. »

Aussitôt dit, Jumper déplia ses puissantes ailes et s'envola. Valka me fit signe de la main tout en souriant. Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient totalement disparus de mon champ de vision. Les voir tous les deux était un spectacle que j'aimais regarder. Leurs liens étaient d'une telle force que je me demandais si je pourrais un jour atteindre ce même degré de confiance avec mon dragon…

Je tournai doucement la tête vers le bateau de Yohann. La passerelle était abaissée. Je la gravis calmement et remarquai que le marchand s'affairait de droite à gauche. Il déplaçait des caisses, en emportait certaines à la cale, se prenait souvent les pieds dans les cordes qui retenaient les voiles, grommelait, etcetera, etcetera… Je descendis de la passerelle et mis les pieds sur le navire. Yohann ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il allait redescendre une fois de plus à la cale. Je mis donc mon poing devant ma bouche et toussotai pour attirer son attention. Le marchand tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi.

« Mademoiselle Sif ! » S'écria t-il.

Surpris, lui et la caisse qu'il tenait dans les bras, dégringolèrent dans les escaliers et s'écrasèrent en un fracas épouvantable au fond de la cale. Je me mordis les lèvres, ça avait dû faire mal. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers la cale et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. Yohann était assit, un peu sonné sans doute, mais en un seul morceau.

« Ça va ? » Me risquais-je à demander.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis répondit :

« J'ai vu pire. »

Il se mit lentement debout et, mettant une main dans son dos, fit craquer ses vertèbres.

« Bravo mademoiselle, vous m'avez guéri d'un mal qui me rongeait depuis plusieurs mois ! » Annonça t-il tout joyeux.

-De quoi souffriez-vous ?

-Un affreux mal de dos. J'ai été voir beaucoup de shamans et nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont donné des onguents afin d'atténuer la douleur. Aucun ne m'a soulagé. Mais aujourd'hui c'en est fini de cet ennemi qui livrait bataille à l'intérieur de mon corps et cela, grâce à vous ! Je suis un homme neuf. »

Il gravit lentement les escaliers et revint sur le pont. Il se mit bien droit et, tendant ses mains vers moi, demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle Sif ? »

-Je désirais vous demander si vous aviez un petit quelque chose qui me permettrait d'égayer ma hutte.

-Vous avez une hutte ? Vous m'en voyez ravi !

-Euh… Oui…En fait… J'habite temporairement dans celle de Gothi. »

Le regard du marchand s'assombrit brusquement.

« Cette pauvre Gothi… Elle va beaucoup nous manquer… » Souffla t-il.

Nous restâmes quelques instants la tête basse, sans prononcer un mot. Soudain, Yohann releva la tête et dit :

« J'ai peut être quelque chose qui vous fera plaisir. »

Il descendit à la cale et en remonta avec une petite caisse allongée. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une magnifique orchidée à la fois rouge, jaune et orange confortablement installée dans un petit pot de pierre.

« Je l'ai ramenée d'un de mes nombreux voyage. Elle grandi par centaines sur une île bien au sud de Berk. Je l'ai nommée « souffle de cauchemar monstrueux ». Elle réclame beaucoup d'attention mais quand on en prend soin, elle donne des résultats qui dépassent toutes les attentes ! Ses fleurs sont délicieuses pour les yeux et elles exhalent un somptueux parfum. C'est de bon cœur que je vous l'offre. » Expliqua t-il.

Et aussitôt dit, il me la mit délicatement dans les bras.

« Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? Je tiens à vous payer. » Bafouillais-je.

-Non, non. Ça me fait plaisir. Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que vous m'avez déjà payé en faisant disparaître mon mal de dos.

-C'était plutôt radical comme traitement…

-Mais efficace ! J'ai également d'autres choses à vous donner. Avec ça, vous pourrez vous créer un joli nid douillet ! »

Il redescendit de nouveau dans la cale et remonta avec deux autres caisses empilées l'une sur l'autre. Il ouvrit la plus allongée et en sortit un superbe télescope.

« Avec ça, vous pourrez voir les danger de loin. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous céder ce bel objet. J'aurais d'ailleurs été obligé de m'en débarrasser à un moment ou à un autre. Voyez-vous, la lunette est cassée. Non seulement, je n'ai pas les connaissances requises pour la réparer mais en plus, je n'en ai pas le temps. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec vous, il trouvera un nouveau foyer ainsi qu'une seconde jeunesse. Parlez-en à notre chef, Harold. Il est expert pour ce genre de choses. » Dit-il en me le montrant.

Il le remit doucement dans sa caisse et ouvrit l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que j'avais mis là-dedans déjà ? » Marmonna t-il.

Il fouilla un peu puis, sans quitter le contenu des yeux, rajouta :

« Bon, vous jetterez un coup d'œil là dedans. Il y a de la vaisselle, un chemin de table, il me semble, des vases, une sacoche peut être… Des vieilles affaires mais qui, après un coup de chiffon ou un peu de raccommodage, paraîtront comme neuves. Ces objets sont en ma possession depuis des dizaines d'années mais elles sont encore fonctionnelles. Hélas, les clients ne voient pas les choses de cet œil là… »

Il se retourna, frotta sa barbe d'un air contrarié puis, redescendit dans la cale.

« J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir mit par là… » Grommela t-il.

Je l'entendais revenir puis s'éloigner, bouger les caisses et en ouvrir certaines. Finalement, Yohann s'exclama :

« Ah te voilà ! »

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais dans tous les cas, il l'avait trouvé. Le marchand revint vers moi avec, dans les bras, une petite plante verte. Elle avait de mignonnes fleurs jaunes à certaines de ses branches. Sa rondeur lui donnait un côté original et adorable que j'aimais beaucoup.

« Voici ma dernière petite merveille. C'est une espèce de cactus. Kognedur à voulu me l'acheter l'année dernière. Elle voulait donner à son logis une touche de féminité. Comme c'était une espèce nouvelle et que je cherchais un nom pour la désigner, elle m'a proposé, je cite : « Caca de gronk ». J'ai évidemment refusé et elle s'est énervée. Rustik est arrivé au bruit et, après une bataille intense mais de courte durée entre eux deux, il a enfin réussi à maîtriser sa femme. Ce qui fait que je ne l'ai jamais vendue. Néanmoins, Kognedur a fait germer en moi une idée. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de nommer cette plante tout simplement : fleur de gronk. » Dit-il en caressant ses moustaches.

Sans perdre un instant, il m'ôta l'orchidée des bras et me mit les deux caisses à la place. Il posa la fleur de gronk et le souffle de cauchemar monstrueux dessus et s'assura que la tour tremblante qu'il m'avait chargée de transporter ne risquait pas de s'écrouler.

« Bon, évidemment, c'est un peu bancal mais ça devrait aller. Avec tout ça, vous devriez avoir de quoi décorer votre intérieur. » Renchérit Yohann.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je ne vous dois rien ? Vous m'avez donné tellement.

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. Rentrez vite et mettez à l'abri vos précieux trésors ! » Termina t-il.

Je pris en tremblant le chemin de la passerelle puis la descendis. Yohann me fit un signe de la main auquel je ne pu répondre. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête en souriant pour lui prouver ma reconnaissance. Les caisses étaient lourdes et je vouais toute ma concentration à ne pas les faire tomber. Je marchais lentement, certes, mais ainsi, j'étais sûre de ne rien renverser. Bientôt, je vis l'entrée du village. Je me sentis soulagée. J'arrivais enfin. Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Il fallait désormais réussir à monter tout ça jusque dans ma hutte. Je passai devant la forge, où Gueulfor me salua joyeusement. Mon père m'avait énormément parlé de cet homme. Apparemment, il était le bras droit de Stoïk, autrefois chef de Berk. Je me risquai à lui faire un signe de la main et ma tour branlante bascula. Je redressai les caisses de justesse et continuai mon chemin.

Je posai mes affaires devant la hutte d'Harold et m'essuyai le front avec mon bras. Je fis ensuite le tour de la demeure du chef mais ne trouvai personne. Valka devait être ailleurs… J'en profitai donc pour faire un bref récapitulatif : De quoi d'autre avais-je besoin ? De l'eau ! Évidemment ! Il était hors de question que je passe une journée de plus sans me laver. Je décidai alors de me rendre au puits et, qui sait ? Peut être qu'à mon retour, Valka serait là. J'arrivai rapidement au puits. J'avais mal dans les bras à cause des caisses que j'avais portées mais ça n'allait pas m'arrêter. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais appris à surmonter la douleur. Je ne me plaignais jamais. J'étais petite et je n'étais pas particulièrement forte mais je comblais ces défauts par une qualité qui m'avait bien servi : l'endurance. J'attrapai la corde et tirai dessus pour faire remonter le seau chargé d'eau. C'était très difficile mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçu enfin le seau. Je voulu le saisir mais au lieu de ça, ma main le poussa involontairement et je fus incapable de rattraper l'anse avant qu'il ne tombe. Je n'avais plus qu'à recommencer… Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas. Ils se rapprochaient de moi. Sans doute quelqu'un qui m'avait prit en pitié à cause de mon incroyable maladresse mais j'étais bien décidée à ne recevoir aucune aide. Courageusement, je tirai de nouveau sur la corde.

« Non mais t'as vu comment tu t'y prends ? » Hurla soudainement une voix.

Surprise, je laissai encore tomber le seau. Je me retournai aussitôt et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un jeune viking qui me dévisageait d'un air furieux.

Je me rappelais de lui… Je l'avais vu le jour d'avant dans le grand hall. C'était un membre de la bande de Vali. Lequel, je ne savais pas… Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une grosse natte au milieu de sa tête qui prenait fin au début de son cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut la hache tranchante qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de remonter un seau convenablement. Laisse-moi faire. » Cracha t-il.

Aussitôt dit, il me poussa afin de m'écarter du puits. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je détestais être prise pour une faible. Il pouvait bien se la garder son eau ! Répugnée, je m'éloignai immédiatement du puits. Il me rattrapa rapidement et plaqua violemment le seau contre ma poitrine.

« Tiens, prend-la. » M'ordonna t-il.

-Non.

\- Prend-la. » Commanda t-il de nouveau en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. » Lâchais-je tout en continuant de marcher.

Il m'empoigna aussitôt les bras et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je détestais être prisonnière et encore plus par un homme. Il avait intérêt à me lâcher ou je le transformais en purée.

« Je suis le fils du chef alors je te conseillerais de ne pas faire ta maline. Prend ton seau et file. » Me somma t-il pour la dernière fois.

Le fils du chef ? Il s'agissait donc de Vali lui-même… Je supposai qu'il tenait son côté sympathique de sa mère… Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Dag ainsi que Morfor et Frapfor dissimulé de façon savante derrière une hutte. Ils nous observaient, attendant sans aucun doute la suite des évènements. Je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi avec une bagarre. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Bien qu'ayant dépassé le stade de « furieuse » depuis longtemps, je me contrôlai et pris doucement mon seau. Je fixai le jeune viking quelques instants puis retournai auprès de la hutte d'Harold. J'avais déjà un souci avec Dag et maintenant j'en avais un autre avec le fils du chef ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure situation ! J'avais besoin de me calmer les nerfs. Je me dirigeai alors vers le grand hall et m'assit entre les pieds du guerrier de pierre, comme j'avais prit l'habitude de le faire. Chaque jour, la situation s'envenimait un peu plus. Il semblait ne pas y avoir d'issue mais je devais tenir.

« Hé ! Je t'ai manquée ? » Entendis-je soudainement.

Je levai immédiatement la tête.

« Valka ! » Me réjouis-je.

Elle et Jumper étaient nichés juste au dessus du grand hall. Ils descendirent lentement et atterrirent à côté de moi.

« Je vois que Yohann t'a cédé quelques petites choses. » Constata t- elle en voyant les caisses amassées devant la hutte de son fils.

-Oui, il a fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse.

-Je suppose que tu veux qu'on remonte tout ça dans ta hutte ?

-Oui, merci. »

Sans perdre un instant, j'attrapai les caisses et, après quelques essais infructueux, je réussis à monter avec sur le dos de Jumper. Sans oublier bien évidemment le seau d'eau que le fils du chef m'avait si gentiment aidé à remonter du puits. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour embarquer toutes ces affaires sur le dos de Jumper…

Le voyage jusqu'à ma hutte me parut bien court. Sans doute parce que j'étais préoccupée par ce qu'il s'était passé entre Vali et moi… Valka me déposa et je pris mes affaires machinalement. Je poussai la porte de ma hutte et entrai à l'intérieur.

« Je t'attends ici. » Annonça Valka.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Elle était gentille et j'appréciais beaucoup sa douceur ainsi que sa joie de vivre. Je posai doucement toutes les caisses sur la table. Je les séparai pour bien les différencier puis sortis de ma hutte. Je fermai rapidement la porte et remontai sur Jumper.

« Et voilà, on peut y aller. » Déclarais-je.

-Je voulais juste te demander une chose : Quel genre de dragon comptes-tu dresser ? Mon fils me répète souvent que je suis d'une insatiable curiosité.

-Euh… Pour le moment, je préfère garder ça secret, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, je comprends. Comme j'ai hâte de te voir voler avec nous, c'est tellement excitant ! »

Je ne répondis pas. Voilà une chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver… Mais d'un autre côté, je n'aimais pas me sentir dépendante… J'avais besoin d'un dragon pour pouvoir me déplacer… Avec lui, je pourrais également m'entraîner et ainsi, augmenter mes chances de réussir à dresser l'écrevasse. Cela me refit aussitôt penser à la proposition de mon cousin. Il m'avait tendu tout ceci sur un plateau et moi, j'avais évidemment répondu qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Mais maintenant, j'étais déterminée à accepter sa proposition. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le retrouver. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être dans sa cachette secrète.

« Alors, ou est-ce que je te dépose cette fois ci ? » Demanda Valka.

-J'aimerais bien retourner au port, s'il vous plait.

-Sans problèmes. »

Jumper vira de bord et me fis descendre au port, comme prévu. Je remerciai Valka puis elle s'envola. J'approchais du drakkar où j'avais rencontré Og la première fois. Je m'apprêtais à monter à bord quand soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un dragon à la forte musculature. Il semblait porter une armure organique impénétrable. Tout son corps était vert et parsemé de temps en temps de tâches rougeâtres. Sa tête était totalement rouge. J'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce dragon… Son museau en forme de hache était si original et si caractéristique qu'il était impossible que je ne m'en souvins pas… J'observai attentivement ses quatre petites pattes ainsi que sa queue terminée par une massue et finalement, son nom m'apparu comme une évidence.

« Un cornebrute. » Soufflais-je émerveillée.

Mon père m'avait brièvement parlé de ces dragons. Il lui était arrivé d'en croiser un ou deux au gré de ses expéditions sur d'autres îles de notre archipel.

Je m'approchai à petits pas. Je savais que ces dragons étaient particulièrement méfiants et je ne voulais pas l'alarmer inutilement. A côté de lui se tenait un homme dont les cheveux, attachés en chignon, étaient presque blancs. Il portait un gros manteau de fourrure dans les tons beige mais ce qui le caractérisait le plus était les trois traits bleus qu'il avait sur le menton. Il s'agissait sûrement de son dragonnier.

« Sois bref, Yohann. Je viens de rentrer d'une expédition de trois jours et Crânecrucher et moi avons besoin de nous reposer. » Ordonna t-il.

-Je savais notre chef occupé, c'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé, Eret. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très inquiétant dans la cale de mon navire. »

En entendant cela, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. La cale de Yohann ? C'était là que j'avais caché mon ceinturon ! Immédiatement, je me plaquai derrière l'un des tonneaux se trouvant sur le pont et tendis l'oreille.

« Je marchais tranquillement et tout à coup, une lame du plancher à cédé ! Quand j'ai ôté mon pied du trou, j'ai vu quelque chose qui brillait. Je l'en ai ôté et je l'ai prit. » Raconta Yohann.

Je me penchai un peu et me rendis compte qu'il tenait mon ceinturon. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Ce mystérieux Eret le saisit et, l'observant attentivement, déclara :

« Je vais prévenir Harold. »

Il enfourcha aussitôt le cornebrute et disparu dans les nuages. Mon visage était livide et les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Ils ne mettraient sans doute pas longtemps avant de découvrir que le ceinturon m'appartenait. J'étais plus vulnérable que jamais. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où trouver l'écrevasse. Je m'étais à peine installée et je n'avais pas eu le temps de commencer mes recherches. Que faire ? Et puis pourquoi avions-nous choisi ce dragon-ci pour nous représenter ? Pourquoi mon père avait-il gardé cette créature qui était l'incarnation d'un clan hostile et sans pitié ? De plus, Vali s'était montré menaçant à mon égard. Peut être savait-il quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas mais rien que cette idée me terrorisait. Chaque jour qui passait, le traquenard dans lequel je m'étais volontairement jetée se refermait un peu plus. On avait retourné le sablier. Le temps m'était compté. Bien qu'effrayée, je refusais de fuir. Un Hofrien ne fuyait jamais, il affrontait le danger. C'était comme jouer à une partie de masses et de griffes. Celle que je me préparais à jouer était particulièrement serrée mais il fallait que je réussisse. Je devais absolument retrouver mon cousin afin d'accélérer ma formation et ainsi, pouvoir partir plus vite de Berk. Je devais également éviter Vali et sa bande le plus possible afin de me garantir une meilleure protection. Même si, au fond, je savais que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable…


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le secret de Sela

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret de Sela**

* * *

Je me levai discrètement et regardai fébrilement les alentours afin de vérifier que personne ne m'avait je me retournai, je percutai violemment quelqu'un. Après un bref cri de douleur, nous tombâmes tous deux sur notre postérieur. Je me massai le front et regardai devant moi. La personne que j'avais heurtée n'était autre que mon cousin ! Intérieurement, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Sif ? Qu'est ce… » Commença t-il surpris.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Aussitôt, je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche et l'entraînai derrière les tonneaux, ou nous fûmes à l'abri des regards. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer. Il se débattit et se détacha brusquement de mon emprise.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda t-il immédiatement.

-Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer. » Répondis-je tout bas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Yohann a trouvé mon ceinturon et il l'a donné à un certain Eret.

-Eret ? C'est un des membres du conseil. Il n'était pas là quand tu es arrivée parce qu'il était…

-En expédition, je sais. Je l'ai entendu en parler.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus raisonnable de tout avouer ?

-Non. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent, jamais.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crains ? Ton père n'a plus rien à se reprocher, désormais. Tu n'as qu'à leur expliquer ce que tu m'as dit !

-Non ! Mon père m'avait interdit de venir sur cette île et pourtant je l'ai fait. Il m'a aussi défendue de révéler mes origines à qui que ce soit et maintenant, tu es courant. J'ai déjà transgressé trop de règles. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi.

-Mais de quel danger tu parles à la fin ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Et si… Et si Viggo revenait pour se venger ? S'il apprenait que mon père est toujours en vie, il déciderait peut-être de s'en prendre à vous et…

-Mais Viggo est mort !

-Quoi ?

-ça fait des années ! Il est tombé dans un volcan en voulant récupérer l'œil de dragon. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Viggo… Mort… J'avais du mal à réaliser. C'était comme si on m'avait lancé un seau d'eau glacé en plein dans la figure.

« Et… Et s'ils ne me croyaient pas au sujet de mon père ? Et s'ils décidaient de réduire mon village en cendre ? Non… Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque… Désolée, Og. » Soufflais-je au bout de quelques minutes en sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

-Harold ne ferait jamais ça.

-Il protégera les siens contre vents et marées et j'ai peur qu'il considère les Hofrs comme une menace potentielle. Mon père a un esprit plutôt énigmatique et particulièrement tordu, j'avoue. Ils pourraient penser que c'est un autre de ses stratagèmes pour s'emparer de Berk.

-Est-ce pour ça qu'il n'est pas revenu ? » Questionna t-il en se rapprochant calmement de moi.

-En partie…. Il avait une famille ainsi que toute une tribu qui comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partir tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait peut être jamais. Il ne voulait pas non plus entacher la réputation de ma tante mais c'était surtout pour la protéger. Il m'a toujours répété que le mieux à faire est que vous ignoriez notre existence.

-Je vois. »

Nous baissâmes la tête et ne dîmes plus un mot. Après quelques minutes, je crevai le silence en annonçant :

« J'ai pris ma décision. »

-à propos de quoi ?

-Je veux bien m'entraîner avec toi.

-Nous pouvons commencer après le repas.

-Non, je ne peux pas. C'est là qu'on va changer les meubles de ma hutte.

-Demain alors ?

-à l'aube.

-à l'aube.

-Je demanderai à être déposée près du puits. De là, je te rejoindrai au port, à ta cachette secrète. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

-Non, non… Ne t'en fais pas. Je pensais à quelque chose. Tu sais qui viendra te chercher ?

-Non. Valka m'a dit que c'était un membre de la bande de Vali. Honnêtement, j'espérais ne pas les revoir avant plusieurs semaines…

-Tu auras peut être de la chance, qui sait ?

-Prie Thor pour moi. » Dis-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Je me levai et repris doucement la direction du village. Lorsque je fus sur la place, je m'arrêtai et regardai la forêt. Je n'avais guère eu le temps de l'explorer. Il y avait eu la mort de Gothi, puis mon emménagement et maintenant, j'étais préoccupée par le fait que bientôt, tous les Berkiens seraient à mes trousses.

Je me dirigeai vers elle dans l'espoir d'y trouver la paix. Peu à peu, les dernières huttes disparurent et firent place aux premiers arbres. Comme je me trouvais encore près de la côte, j'apercevais de temps en temps l'océan au travers des buissons. Je sentais une énergie nouvelle me dévorer de l'intérieur, comme si mon corps était en train de bruler. Je renaissais. Je sautais après les branches et évitais les ruisseaux avec une grande facilité. Parfois, je me retournais pour admirer Berk. C'était un petit village insignifiant construit sur un tas de rochers ou il pleuvait la plupart du temps. Et pourtant, les Berkiens n'avaient jamais abandonné. Aussi courageux que têtus, ils étaient restés. Tout comme nous sur Hofr. Parce que nous étions des vikings et nous étions fiers de l'être. Je continuai ma promenade jusqu'à ce que mon attention soit attirée par un arbre complètement fendu en deux. Je couru vers lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être la foudre… Le tronc porterait des traces de brulures or il n'en avait pas. En l'observant attentivement, je déterminai rapidement, d'après l'angle d'impact, que la chose n'avait pu venir que du ciel. Un dragon ? Sans doute. Je baissai la tête et vit que le sol avait été creusé sur plusieurs mètres et la terre avait été rejetée sur les côtés. Bingo. La terre était recouverte de mousse ainsi que de petites fleurs diverses. Ce dragon avait dû s'écraser ici il y a des années de cela… Vite, je couru jusqu'au bout de la tranchée mais ne vit aucun squelette. C'est donc qu'il s'en était sorti. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque minute. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour chez moi quand je pistais les dragons grâce à leurs traces de pas pour les étudier. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ivre d'aventure comme aujourd'hui. J'adorais ça. Instinctivement, je cherchai d'autres indices. Je ressentais le besoin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ce dragon. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il en vienne à atterrir de manière si catastrophique ? Etait-il blessé ? Un pied dans le passé, l'autre dans le présent, je poursuivis mon enquête. Je scrutai le sol du regard et aperçu, dégradé par le temps, les restes d'un bola. Voilà la raison pourquoi le dragon s'était écrasé. On l'avait abattu en plein vol. Ça devait donc dater du temps ou l'on tuait encore les dragons… Je m'accroupis et le prit dans mes mains. Ses cordes étaient sectionnées. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'un couteau… On l'avait libéré. Il y avait donc des dragonniers à cette époque ? Ma soif de curiosité était intarissable et, emportée par ces incroyables découvertes, je m'enfonçai encore plus loin dans la forêt. Après une bonne demi-heure, je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement envolé ? Et dans ce cas, je ne saurais jamais ce qui lui était arrivé ici… Ou alors, le viking qui l'avait emprisonné était revenu pour le tuer et avait emporté son corps comme trophée au village… Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru tout le corps. Faute d'indices, ma quête semblait s'achever ici. Mais tout à coup, je vis ce qui m'avait l'air d'un passage dans la roche. Je me glissai sous une grosse branche puis me risquai à entrer dans l'étroite crevasse. Mes vêtements frottaient contre la roche et l'idée que ce passage ne pourrait être rien d'autre qu'une impasse m'effleura l'esprit mais j'avais besoin de continuer. En quelques secondes à peine, je fus de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, je fus émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'un ravin ou les sapins étaient hauts et d'un magnifique vert sombre. Il y avait même un petit lac au centre. Un endroit isolé où l'on se sent hors du temps… Peut être que le dragon s'était échappé et avait laissé d'autres indices ici… Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je devais descendre dans le ravin. Brusquement, je m'arrêtai. Là, assise sur un rocher près du lac, se trouvait une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle était en compagnie de Krokmou et tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être une carte de Berk.

« Bon, tu vois, Krokmou, nous suivrons cet itinéraire. Les feux d'orvandil vont bientôt apparaître et je veux être prête. »

Le grand dragon noir poussa un grondement anxieux.

« Je sais, cette carte est à papa. »

La furie nocturne se retourna et baissa ses oreilles d'un air contrarié. Elle commença à secouer la tête, le museau plissé en signe de mécontentement.

« Je sais, il n'apprécierait pas qu'on parte sans le prévenir mais Krokmou, réfléchis ! On sera tellement rapide qu'il ne remarquera même pas notre disparition ! Allez, tu es avec moi ? »

Krokmou souffla l'air de ses naseaux et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si il n'en avait pas le choix. La jeune fille se jeta aussitôt à son cou.

« Merci, t'es génial ! » Lui murmura t- elle.

Elle remit sa longue frange brune sur le côté droit de son front et laissa pendre une boucle du côté gauche, mettant ainsi en évidence ses beaux yeux verts. Ensuite, elle défit sa natte et secoua bien ses cheveux. Elle les coiffa patiemment avec ses doigts puis refit sa natte rapidement.

« Parfait. Maintenant, on doit voir si on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Je suis tellement excitée ! » Annonça t- elle.

Curieuse, je ne pu résister à l'envie de m'approcher un peu plus mais par mégarde, je posai le pied sur un rocher instable et dérapai. Je poussai un cri et m'écrasai misérablement au fond du ravin, qui, encore heureux pour moi, n'était pas très bas… Du coin de l'œil, je vis la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille se lever. Elle semblait paniquée.

« Oh… Euh… S…Salut. » Bafouilla timidement l'adolescente.

Je me mis assise et me massai l'arrière de la tête. Je fis une brève grimace de douleur. J'avais une vilaine bosse mais à part ça, j'étais indemme.

« Salut. » Répondis-je d'un air gêné.

-Je… Je ne t'avais pas vue… Tu es Sif, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Sela. Je… Désolée… Je dois y aller. »

Elle attrapa bien vite un carnet qui gisait à terre et le rangea dans une sacoche accrochée à la selle de Krokmou. Elle replia également la carte et enfourcha le furie nocturne aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu. Et aussitôt, le grand dragon noir décolla à la verticale, me laissant seule au milieu du ravin avec désormais deux mystères sur les bras…

C'est pensive que je rentrai au village. Au creux du ravin, je n'avais trouvé aucun indice concernant le mystérieux dragon qui s'était écrasé dans la forêt. Tout me ramenait à ma première hypothèse : un viking l'avait tué puis ramené au village en guise de trophée. Quelle triste fin… Quant à Sela, cette jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée, elle semblait vouloir se rendre quelque part lorsque les feux d'orvandil se mettraient à briller dans le ciel nocturne. La question était où ? Et pourquoi ? Machinalement, je repris la direction du grand hall. J'entrai à l'intérieur et m'assis à la même place que le jour précédent. Je regardai instinctivement en face de moi. Mon cousin n'était pas là. Je soupirai. Pas de nourriture non plus. Tant pis… En tournant la tête, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir Sela. Elle était assise à une table voisine de celle ou était Og hier. Elle lisait un gros livre puis faisait des notes dans un petit carnet grâce à un crayon à charbon. Krokmou, couché à côté d'elle, la regardait faire. Tout à coup, la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit et Vali entra. Aussitôt, je me fis aussi petite que je le pu. Je me relevai doucement lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était vers Sela qu'il se dirigeait.

« Sela ! » L'appela t-il.

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête.

« Papa, maman et moi, on t'attend pour manger. » Lâcha t-il.

Papa ? Maman ? C'était son frère ? Sela était donc la fille d'Harold ? Quelle idiote je faisais ! J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter…

-Ok, tu peux leur demander d'attendre juste deux minutes ? Je dois finir d'écrire quelque chose. »

-Justement, à ce propos, papa n'aime pas que tu empruntes le livre des dragons sans sa permission. Tu as intérêt à te justifier en rentrant ou alors t'es mal.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, tu sais ? »

Vali lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

-Oui, je sais. » Répondit-il en souriant.

-Et ça non plus, je n'aime pas quand tu le fais… » Renchérit-elle en se massant l'épaule.

-Traine pas trop.

-Promis. »

Aussitôt dit, Vali couru jusqu'à l'entrée du grand hall et sortit. Je l'avais trouvé presque sympathique lorsqu'il discutait avec elle. Il aimait probablement beaucoup sa sœur… Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question : « Ou Sela comptait-elle partir ? » D'après ce que j'avais écouté, sa décision n'aurait sûrement pas plu à son père. Pourquoi ? Une hypothèse possible était parce que c'était dangereux… Dans quelle aventure comptait-elle se lancer ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur pour elle…

« Hé Sif ! » Entendis-je tout à coup.

Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers la porte du grand hall. Morfor était à l'entrée… Ou étais-ce peut être Frapfor ? Aucune idée… Je n'arrivais jamais à les différencier ces deux là… Il me faisait signe de venir. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sela, je me levai et allai à sa rencontre. Quand je fus à ses côtés, il sorti et je le suivis.

« Alors ? Prête à relooker ta hutte ? » Demanda t-il d'un air enjoué.

-Oui.

-Génial. Tu peux monter avec moi. »

Mais aussitôt, son frère arriva et protesta :

« Non, elle monte avec moi ! »

\- Tu vas lui donner envie de vomir avec ta sale tête !

-Je te rappelle qu'on a la même tête, donc ce sera pareil avec toi !

-Peut être mais c'est moi qui est le plus cool.

-Mais moi je suis le plus gentil. »

Enervé, l'un des deux frères mit violemment son doigt dans l'œil de l'autre.

« Aïeuuu ! » Hurla t-il.

Comme l'autre ricanait de son méfait, la bagarre commença. Ils se tiraient les cheveux tout en s'insultant et se donnaient des coups de poings. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'éclipse de là ! Tout doucement, je commençai à reculer. Mais soudain, je trébuchai sur un caillou. Je fus rattrapée de justesse par des bras musclés. Quand je levai la tête pour voir qui je devais remercier, je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma salive. C'était Dag qui m'avait rattrapée. Immédiatement, je me décollai de lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Hé, t'allais faire une sacrée chute. Heureusement que j'étais là. » Me chuchota t-il avec un regard charmeur.

-Oui, merci. » Répondis-je rapidement.

Il n'abandonnait donc jamais ?

-Tu veux monter avec moi ? » Proposa t-il en désignant un bel ébouillantueur.

Je m'approchai doucement du dragon et le regardai de tous côtés. C'était la première fois que je voyais un ébouillantueur. Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'en avais entendu parler mais n'en avais jamais vu. Beaucoup des dragons qu'il y avait à Berk ne se trouvaient pas sur mon île. J'approchai calmement ma main de son museau afin de le caresser. Le dragon, docile, approcha sa tête et la mit dans la paume de ma main.

« Il est magnifique. » Soufflais-je.

-N'est ce pas ? Mais je le trouve encore un peu mou et il pue trop le poisson à mon gout. »

Dag se reçu brusquement un violent coup de queue de l'ébouillantueur juste derrière la tête. Le garçon se retourna et vit le dragon qui le fixait d'un air furieux.

« Ça va, ça va ! Excuse-moi ! » Grogna t-il.

L'ébouillantueur le dévisagea encore durant quelques minutes puis détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas mon dragon mais celui de ma mère. Je le lui ai emprunté pour pouvoir venir t'aider. » Confia Dag.

-Tu n'as pas de dragon à toi ?

-Pas encore. J'hésite. Au début, je voulais un cauchemar monstrueux, comme mon père mais maintenant, j'suis plus très sûr. Je voudrais un dragon qui soit à ma hauteur. Un guerrier puissant ! »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de caresser affectueusement l'ébouillantueur. J'aimais regarder ses beaux yeux aux couleurs de l'océan. Je m'étais toujours sentie attirée par la mer. Sur mon île natale, il y avait une plage de galet ou je me rendais souvent. J'adorais observer les vagues se former. Chaque fois que j'y allais, je les observais pendant des heures et des heures. J'étais fascinée par leur puissance et par leur colère. Pendant un instant, je me sentis déstabilisée. Je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir dresser un écrevasse. Je commençais même à me demander si un dragon de la classe des marées ne me conviendrait pas mieux… Après que mes pensées se soient livrées un court mais ardent combat, je revins à ma première idée : Il était hors de question que je dresse un autre dragon qu'un écrevasse. Toujours sur mes gardes, j'aperçu dag se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

« En fait, pour rattraper cet ébouillantueur, c'était toute une histoire ! Ma mère et son frère se sont mariés le même jour. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient le même dragon : Un braguettaure. Comme on ne pouvait pas le couper en deux, il fallait que l'un des deux couples le récupère. Ma mère l'a alors donné à mon oncle. Tout le monde pleurait. La tête du braguettaure qui était à ma mère, ma mère elle-même et les vikings aux alentours. On raconte que même Astrid a versé une larme ! Les jours ont passés et ma mère n'allait pas mieux. Son dragon lui manquait. Harold, aidé des autres dragonniers, a alors décidé de retrouver un dragon qu'elle avait dressé il y a un sacré bout de temps ! Les mois ont passés et finalement, quand je suis né, Harold est entré dans la hutte de mes parents. Il a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour ma mère et Bouilli, comme elle l'avait appelé, est entré à l'intérieur. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont plus quittés. » Expliqua t-il.

-C'est une belle histoire. » Acquiesçais-je.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers les jumeaux et remarquâmes qu'ils avaient fini de se bagarrer. Ils avaient tout deux un œil amoché et le nez qui saignait. En bref, un bien triste tableau…

« Et donc, aucun de vous n'a un dragon à lui ? » Demandais-je à Dag en ignorant les deux frères.

-Seul Vali a le sien. Il a réussi à le dresser il y a quelques mois. Depuis, on a qu'une idée en tête : Dresser le nôtre. Les jumeaux passent leurs temps à se marcher sur les pieds, Og reste dans son coin à bouquiner et Sela disparait chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Le meilleur candidat est tout trouvé.

-Ah ? Et qui est-ce ?

-Moi.

-Evidemment. » Ironisais-je.

-Et quand j'aurai trouvé le mien, qui sera forcément incroyable, tous les vikings m'acclameront. » Ajouta t-il.

Ça y est… Je l'avais perdu… Il était définitivement parti dans son délire…

« Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de partager ce triomphe, belle dame ? » S'enquit-il en me prenant brusquement la main.

Morte… J'étais morte… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite…

« Mais… C'est que… C'est que je ferais ombre à la gloire de mon seigneur en voulant m'interposer. » Répondis-je pour entrer dans son jeu.

-Modeste en plus ! Tu es vraiment géniale. »

Raté en beauté…

« Qu'attendons-nous pour monter les meubles ? » Demandais-je soudainement afin de changer de sujet.

-Vali. Il n'a pas encore mangé. On attend qu'il nous rejoigne pour qu'on puisse commencer le travail. »

Une idée lumineuse vint soudain allumer mon esprit fatigué de la compagnie de Dag.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ? » Questionnais-je.

-J'ai englouti un gigot de mouton avant de venir, ça devrait aller. Ça me fait plaisir que tu te soucies de moi. Je suis sûr que, si tu décides de rester à Berk, on deviendra de très bons amis. » Termina t-il d'un air séducteur.

Thor, aidez moi. Tout à coup, des cris perçants se firent entendre. Et aussitôt après, une lumière aveuglante m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand je les ouvris, je vis Vali chevauchant un dragon à l'allure fantomatique : Le volchemard. Je restai bouche bée devant cette incroyable apparition. J'avais toujours cru que le volchemard était un dragon né des visions de vikings ayant trop bu. Ou encore, des histoires effrayantes qu'on racontait aux enfants pour qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas du village… Mais maintenant, il était là, devant moi, et ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ses petits yeux bleus brillants me fixaient. De temps en temps, il tournait sa tête tachetée de blanc mais jamais il ne me quittait du regard. C'était un dragon redoutable et très territorial si j'en croyais les rumeurs. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'enfuir au cas ou son dragonnier perdrait le contrôle ou si au contraire, je devais rester et faire confiance à Vali, chose qui n'était pas des plus aisées…

« T'en as mis du temps. » Lâcha l'un des jumeaux.

-Désolé, Glod refusait de partir tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé toutes les algues du tonneau. On ira sûrement refaire le plein aux marécages du nord demain matin. Ça vous dit de m'accompagner ? » Demanda Vali.

Morfor et Frapfor se regardèrent puis chuchotèrent entre eux :

« Les marécages du nord, ça doit être flippant, non ? »

-Ouais, carrément. On y va ?

-On devra d'abord prévenir papa et maman. Tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas quand on part comme ça.

-T'as raison, on le fera. T'es partant aussi non ?

-Et comment mon frère ! »

Ceci dit, ils se tapèrent dans les mains puis répondirent unanimement :

« On vous accompagne. »

-Moi aussi. » Renchérit Dag.

Tout à coup, quelque chose m'écarta les jambes et passa en dessous. Brusquement, je fus soulevée et me retrouvai sur le dos d'une grande créature noire que je connaissais bien.

« Krokmou ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandais-je en lui caressant affectueusement le museau.

Il se tourna et désigna du museau Sela qui arrivait tout doucement. La voyant arriver, Vali descendit du volchmard et marcha rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Demain, les autres et moi allons aux marécages du nord pour que Glod aie à nouveau des algues. En attendant, je voudrais que tu restes sagement ici. » Lui annonça t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Je voudrais venir avec vous. Je n'ai jamais vu là-bas.

-Non, c'est dangereux. On pourrait rencontrer d'autres volchemards. Ici, tu seras en sécurité.

-J'ai lu le manuel des dragons au moins six fois. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là. Je suis grande, maintenant. Et puis, je ne serai pas toute seule, j'aurai Krokmou.

-Papa en aura besoin. Tu restes ici, c'est tout.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Sela soupira et baissa la tête. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle devait sans doute avoir l'habitude d'être abandonnée lorsque les autres partaient en expédition…

« Maintenant, on se dépêche de monter tout ça ! Le ciel est gris et il va sûrement bientôt pleuvoir. Allez, du nerf tout le monde ! » Ordonna ensuite Vali en se détachant de sa sœur.

Rapidement, chacun remonta sur son dragon. Krokmou me fit gentiment descendre de son dos et Sela monta à ma place. Vali enfourcha son volchemard, les jumeaux, un braguettaure, qui devait appartenir à leurs parents, et Dag, Bouilli. Comme je n'avais plus trop le choix, je saisis la main tendue de Dag et grimpai sur l'ébouillantueur. C'était une sensation encore nouvelle. A chaque dragon, elle était différente. Sur Jumper, je me sentais puissante et en sécurité. Avec Krokmou, j'avais l'impression d'être en compagnie à la fois d'un frère et d'un ami. Et sur cet ébouillantueur, je me sentais plus proche de la mer comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Il étendit ses grandes ailes et s'éleva à peine un mètre au dessus du sol. Doucement, il déplia ses petites pattes et attrapa l'un de buffets qui se trouvait devant la hutte d'Harold.

« Bien, continue comme ça. » L'encouragea Dag.

Bouilli souleva calmement le buffet et commença son ascension vers ma hutte. Arrivé au palier de bois, il posa délicatement le meuble.

« C'est un bon garçon, ça ! » Le félicita son dragonnier en lui donnant d'affectueuses tapes sur le flan.

Je sautai sur le palier et expliquai à Dag :

« Je vais mettre les choses à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que vous les apporterez. On sera plus rapide comme ça. »

Le viking leva son pouce en l'air pour montrer qu'il avait comprit puis redescendit. Sans perdre un instant, je me ruai à l'intérieur. Je me postai au bout de la table et commençai à la pousser de toutes mes forces. C'était difficile mais je continuais d'avancer. Arrivée devant la porte, je m'essuyai le front puis reprit mon travail. J'avais à peine mis la vieille table dehors que Krokmou l'emporta. Je pris alors la neuve et la plaçai à l'intérieur. Sans me décourager, j'entrepris de sortir le vieux lit de Gothi. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire la chochotte mais l'idée de passer encore une nuit à côté d'un lit ayant appartenu à une vieille dame d'au moins cent ans qui n'avait sans doute pas souvent l'occasion de se laver me répugna. Après quelques efforts, je parvins à mettre le lit dehors. Et le manège continua ainsi pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que tous les meubles fussent changés. Après cela, Vali décida qu'il fallait réparer les volets de ma hutte. Pour cela, il faudrait du bois mais aussi des nouvelles charnières. Chacun remonta donc sur son dragon et je me retrouvai de nouveau en compagnie de Dag. Nous volâmes jusqu'à une hutte que je connaissais bien : Celle de mon oncle et de ma tante. Les jumeaux allèrent frapper et Og ouvrit. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient besoin de fabriquer une mystérieuse substance dont lui et quelques autres seulement avait le secret. Ils appelaient ça « fer de gronk ». Rapidement, mon cousin sorti suivi du gronk que j'avais vu la dernière fois que j'étais chez lui. Je me rappelais que mon oncle l'avait appelée Chouchoutte… Pas fameux comme nom mais je supposai qu'on s'y faisait… Sans perdre un instant, nous nous rendîmes à la forge. Nous y trouvâmes Gueulfor inspectant attentivement la dentition d'un énorme cauchemar monstrueux. Nous entendant, il se retourna et souleva son masque de fer.

« Je suis à vous dans une minute ! » Annonça t-il.

Il remit son masque et murmura dans ses moustaches :

« Nom d'un troll voleur de chaussettes, ou te caches tu ? »

Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres puis sursautâmes quand le forgeron s'écria :

« Ah ! Te voilà ! »

Armé d'une grosse pince, il arracha brusquement l'une des dents du dragon. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur et, voulant relever la tête, se cogna dans le plafond. Le cauchemar monstrueux se recula précipitamment et, ne demandant pas son reste, s'envola. Son dragonnier, surpris, se mit aussitôt à lui courir après.

« Titan, reviens ! » Lui criait-il mais le dragon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Gueulfor rangeait ses outils en chantant pour le plus grand malheur de nos oreilles.

« Ça se nomme cauchemar monstrueux et ça décampe à cause d'une petite carie… Ah ces dragons ! » Fit-il en allant dans le fond de la forge.

Og alla à sa rencontre et lui expliqua qu'il devait fabriquer du fer de gronk afin de remplacer des vieilles charnières. Gueulfor fut d'accord et tous deux se mirent au travail. Mon cousin donna des pierres que le gronk s'empressa de dévorer avec une immense joie. Ceci fait, mon cousin prit une plume et chatouilla le ventre du dragon. Aussitôt Chouchoutte vomit une curieuse substance ayant la forme d'une plaque enflammée. Charmant… Rapidement, Og sortit une grosse pince de sa poche et saisit la plaque. Il la donna à Gueulfor qui la plaça sur une grosse enclume. Aussitôt, il se mit à l'aplatir à l'aide d'un gros marteau. Il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant. Son ardeur me laissait admirative.

« On peut dire qu'il travaille d'arrache pied. » Confiais-je aux jumeaux justes derrière moi.

-D'arrache pied, ça tu peux le dire, vu que c'est ce qui lui est justement arrivé.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ouais, elle est bonne, celle-là ! »

Tandis qu'ils pouffaient de rire, je tournai de nouveau mon regard vers Gueulfor. Après une bonne demi-heure de travail, les charnières furent terminées. Mon cousin les prit avec la pince et les plongea dans un gros seau d'eau. Une fumée blanche monta aussitôt de celui-ci. Ensuite, Og les emballa dans un morceau de tissu qu'il mit dans sa poche. Nous remerciâmes Gueulfor et retournâmes à ma hutte. Les volets furent changés et la lumière du jour pu enfin illuminer l'intérieur de ses doux rayons. Et pour que je puisse vraiment résider dans ma hutte, on me donna un tonneau de vivres ainsi qu'un tonneau d'eau. Bien que n'étant pas en très bon termes avec la bande de Vali, je remerciai chacun d'entre eux de m'avoir aidée à aménager. Je devais bien admettre que, sans eux, je n'aurais jamais réussi. Après qu'ils soient partis, je commençai à arranger cette frêle bicoque qui deviendrait mon petit nid au dessus des nuages. J'allais de droite à gauche sans m'arrêter. Je plaçai le « souffle de cauchemar monstrueux » au centre de ma nouvelle table ce qui lui donna un très bel effet. Je remontai dans ma chambre et posai la « fleur de gronk » sur le petit meuble se trouvant à côté de mon lit. Ensuite, j'ouvris le seul tonneau rempli d'eau que j'avais et en versai la moitié dans une grosse bassine de bois dans laquelle je laverais mes vêtements. Après cette éprouvante journée, j'avais bien besoin d'un bain. Je sentais aussi fort qu'un yack et, à cause de la fatigué, j'étais d'humeur irritable. Le contact de l'eau me délasserait sans doute… J'astiquai la seule marmite que j'avais à ma disposition et la rendit brillante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Je versai l'eau à l'intérieur et, m'accroupissant, mis des buches en dessous. Tout à coup, j'entendis un petit cri. Je me retournai et vit la terreur terrible que j'avais nourrie le jour d'avant. Elle était sur la table et reniflait mon orchidée.

« Salut, toi. Ça te plait ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarda puis, dépliant ses petites ailes, prit son envol et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je voulu pousser un cri de surprise mais celui-ci se bloqua dans ma gorge. J'appréciais de sentir sa respiration dans mes cheveux et de la voir me regarder avec ses yeux vifs. Je lui caressai affectueusement le museau et elle me le rendit en frottant sa tête contre ma joue. Jamais je n'avais atteint ce degré de proximité avec les dragons. C'était quelque chose de tout nouveau mais dont je me sentais déjà dépendante. J'avais peur d'avoir l'impression d'être vide lorsque je ne sentirais plus son poids de plume sur mon épaule. Le dragon descendit doucement le long de mon bras et atterrit sur le sol. Il me fixa, comme si il attendait que je lui donne un ordre, puis se retourna vers les buches. Se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, il prit une grande inspiration et cracha des flammes étonnamment grosses pour un dragon si petit. En à peine quelques secondes, le bois prit feu. Aussitôt, les étincelles volèrent et un fort crépitement retentit. Je regardai la terrible terreur, abasourdie. C'était comme si il avait deviné ce que je voulais faire. Hier, je n'avais pas réussi à le lui faire comprendre et aujourd'hui, il le faisait sans même que je ne lui demande. Il avait sans doute l'habitude d'allumer le feu pour Gothi… Mais ça restait quand même incroyable. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Pas un seul mot n'avait franchi mes lèvres. Nous étions en symbiose. Je n'imaginais pas que les liens qui m'uniraient à mon dragon seraient si forts mais ce que je ressentais envers cette terreur terrible me donnait un avant gout de ce que j'allais vivre.

« Ça te dit de faire un peu de ménage en attendant que l'eau chauffe ? » La questionnais-je.

Le petit dragon poussa un petit grondement saccadé et revint se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui donnai une dernière caresse puis me relevai et secouai ma robe. Ensuite, attrapant le balai, je nettoyai toutes les crottes qu'avaient faites les terribles terreurs en mon absence. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là ! J'ôtai également les logis de nombreuses araignées installés confortablement dans tous les recoins du plafond. Mon petit dragon fut d'une aide précieuse. Il dévorait sans aucune pitié les fuyardes qui courraient sur les murs. Quand cela fut fait, je pris une autre bassine et en remplit seulement le fond. Je pris la vieille couverture de Gothi et la plongeai dans le bac de bois. Avec un peu de savon, je commençai à la frotter énergiquement. Tout à coup, la terreur terrible poussa des cris courts et stridents. Je me retournai et vit que l'eau de la marmite commençait à bouillir. Comme je n'avais pas l'intention de finir en poulet rôti, je versai le contenu le plus prudemment possible dans le gros bac prévu pour me laver et le laissai refroidir. En attendant, je continuai de laver la couverture. Quand son poil fut redevenu doux et agréable à regarder, je pris la bassine puis sorti dehors. Le ciel se colorait d'un bel orange mêlé de rose. Quant au soleil, il semblait s'enfoncer de minutes en minutes dans un véritable océan de nuage. Tout en mettant la couverture sur les cordes à linge, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par ce magnifique paysage. J'ôtai calmement mes bottes dont le haut et l'intérieur était en poil de yack et les posai juste devant la porte, histoire que l'air de la nuit les rafraichisse un peu… Ensuite, je rentrai à l'intérieur et ôtai doucement ma robe en fourrure marron. J'enlevai également mes gants bordés de poils et les rangeai dans ma toute nouvelle commode. Ceci fait, je défis ma natte et secouai mes cheveux. Quel bonheur de ne plus les sentir attachés ! J'aimais quand ils tombaient en pagaille sur mes épaules mais à Berk, j'avais peur qu'ils me rendent trop reconnaissable. Je mis mes vêtements dans la bassine ou j'avais lavé la couverture puis, avec une grande excitation, me plongeai dans mon bain. Enfin. Je me laissai lentement glisser dans celui-ci, savourant l'eau chaude qui caressait ma peau. C'était un pur bonheur. Plus de stress, plus de réflexions troublantes, plus rien. Je me délectais de chaque seconde qui passait. Tout à coup, la terreur terrible se posa sur mon genou gauche qui dépassait de l'eau.

« T'es un véritable sans gêne, pas vrai ? » Soufflais-je en caressant son museau jaune.

Je me frottai le menton et poursuivit :

« C'est qu'il va falloir te trouver un nom maintenant… »

J'avais beau réfléchir mais je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais bien l'appeler. J'avais l'impression que mes paupières étaient aussi lourdes que des cailloux et mon esprit était complètement embrumé. Je n'arriverais à rien ce soir. Il valait mieux que je me couche et que je voie ça le lendemain…

Je mis mes bras dans l'eau puis savonnai délicatement mes épaules. Je fis de même pour tout le reste de mon corps. Voyant que la terreur terrible restait dans les environs, je décidai de m'amuser un peu. Lorsqu'elle passa de nouveau au dessus de moi, je l'attrapai rapidement et la précipitai dans l'eau. Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, faisant gicler l'eau dans tous les sens. Ignorant ses cris stridents, je passai doucement mon doigt entre ses épines dorsales orange afin de la laver. A ma grande surprise, le petit dragon arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Je sentis ses muscles se détendre et entendis un faible bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Il avait l'air d'adorer ça. Je continuai le même mouvement pendant quelques minutes et finalement, je pu le laver entier sans la moindre résistance. Quand ce fut fini, la terreur terrible posa sa tête dans mon cou et s'endormi.

« T'es un sacré. » Lui murmurais-je.

Je mis une jambe hors du bac et en sorti tranquillement. Je posai le petit dragon dans mon lit puis m'entourai d'une longue couverture en poils de chèvre. Ainsi vêtue, je continuai de laver mes vêtements. Quand j'eu terminé, je portai le bac dehors et accrochai mes habits sur la corde à linge. Bien que le vent me donnait la chair de poule, je restai plusieurs minutes à regarder le ciel. La nuit était tombée et la lune était d'une incroyable beauté. Partout ou je regardais, les étoiles brillaient. Je ne pouvais que me sentir minuscule à la vue de cette vaste armée. Comme je baillais, je su qu'il était temps de rentrer. J'ouvris la porte en me frottant les yeux puis la refermai. Après avoir mangé un brin, je gagnai lentement ma chambre. Je me couchai et m'emballai dans ma couverture. Je me régalai de la sensation d'être propre dans un lit propre. Je ramenai délicatement la terreur terrible contre moi et m'endormi.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Entraînement

**Chapitre 9 : Entraînement**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient mon visage. J'ouvris difficilement un œil puis, me retournant, marmonnai :

« Encore un petit peu. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'enfoui dans la couverture. Mes bras et mes jambes me semblaient terriblement lourds. Malgré cela, je soulevai une main et tâtai autour de moi. Ou était passée ma terreur terrible ? Je me mis à plat ventre et levai doucement la tête. Mes paupières se soulevèrent à peine, rendant ma vision trouble. Néanmoins, j'arrivai à distinguer que la porte de ma chambre était entrouverte. Elle avait dû partir lorsque j'étais encore endormie. Je me mis assise et me penchai un peu en avant afin de l'apercevoir mais ce fut vain. Epuisée, je me laissai retomber sur le dos. Je voulu me rendormir mais je n'y arrivai pas. Mais comme me lever était une option inenvisageable pour le moment, je décidai de pensai à ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. J'allais retrouver mon cousin et commencer mon entrainement. Mais avant cela, un des membres de la bande de Vali allait venir me chercher. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si un éclair avait frappé mon esprit. Ils allaient venir me chercher ? Je n'étais même pas habillée ! Vite, je m'entourai de ma couverture et sorti du lit en catastrophe. Je me ruai dehors et attrapai mes vêtements qui, pendant la nuit, avaient séchés. Je saisis également mes bottes et rentrai promptement à l'intérieur. Sans perdre un instant, j'enfilai ma robe ainsi que mes gants. Je mis un pied dans une botte et le fit rentrer en sautillant. Je fis de même pour l'autre. Ensuite, je coiffai rapidement mes cheveux hirsutes à l'aide de mes doigts. Je tressai aussi vite que je le pu des mèches se trouvant de chaque côté de mon front et fit se rejoindre la natte au milieu de ma tête. Je retournai dans ma chambre ventre à terre et regardai dans le miroir de quoi j'avais l'air. C'était simple mais joli. Je refis mon lit puis couru dans la pièce principale. Je mangeai un quignon de pain puis fouillai les alentours du regard. Aucune trace de ma terreur terrible. Ou avait-elle bien pu passer ? Je regardai sur les poutres mais rien. Je me baissai sous la table afin de voir si elle était là lorsque soudain, on frappa à la porte. Surprise, je me relevai brusquement et me cognai la tête dans le meuble.

« Aïe ! » Criais-je.

Je sortis de dessous la table et me massai le crâne. Quelle idiote ! Pile à l'endroit de ma bosse en plus ! On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Oui, oui, une minute. » Marmonnais-je.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Je couru vers mes placards et les ouvrit. Je fus soulagée lorsque j'y trouvai, ronflant dans une assiette en terre cuite, la terreur terrible. Ses babines étaient couvertes de graisse et quand je m'approchai pour en renifler l'odeur, je me demandai aussitôt si ça n'avait pas été la plus horrible idée de toute ma vie. Il empestait le poisson. Immédiatement, je sortis le petit dragon du placard et le posai sur la table. Dormir et manger étaient apparemment ses activités de prédilection… Ceci fait, je couru jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Je fus étonnée de découvrir que celui qui avait frappé à ma porte n'était personne d'autre que mon cousin.

« Og ? » M'écriais-je.

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! J'étais horriblement frustrée. Je n'avais même pas eu de soupçons quand il avait souri pendant la conversation que nous avions eue hier. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et ouvris la bouche mais je ne trouvai quoi dire. Tous les sons se bloquèrent dans ma gorge.

« Surprise ? » Demanda t-il en souriant.

Je m'adossai à ma porte et croisai mes bras.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu m'as laissée mijoter dans mon angoisse comme un pauvre morceau de yack bouilli. » M'exclamais-je.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'en veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me jetai à son cou et le serrai aussi fort que je le pu. Et je restai ainsi, les yeux fermés, la tête calée sur son épaule.

« Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Tu… Tu m'étrangles… » Dit soudainement mon cousin d'une voix étouffée.

Aussitôt, je relâchai mon étreinte.

« Désolée… » Dis je en baissant la tête.

-Pas grave… T'en fait pas. » Répondit-il en se frottant la gorge.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu sais qu'on s'est vus hier ?

-ça m'a paru une éternité. »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Il se circula et me désigna deux dragons. L'un était un gronk que je connaissais bien : Chouchoutte. Dès que mon regard se posa sur l'autre, je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Je du m'approcher afin de voir s'il était bien réel. Je l'observai attentivement et détaillai dans ma tête toutes ses caractéristiques. Un corps aux reflets d'argent, une longue queue des plus aiguisée et des larmes toxiques. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Il s'agissait bien là d'un razolame.

« Sonovent. » Soufflais-je, émerveillée.

J'avançai ma main pour caresser la dragonne mais celle-ci poussa un rugissement puissant tout en battant des ailes pour m'effrayer. Les pics de sa queue se dressèrent de façon menaçante et je lisais dans son regard que si je faisais un pas de plus, elle n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser. Immédiatement, Og s'interposa entre nous deux. Il mit une main sous la gueule du razolame et l'autre dans son cou.

« Du calme, ma belle, du calme. C'est une amie. » Lui souffla t-il afin de la rassurer.

La dragonne ne me quittait pas du regard.

« Ça va aller, je suis là. » Poursuivit-il en la caressant.

Et petit à petit, le razolame se calma. Mon cousin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers moi et expliqua :

« Sonovent n'aime pas les étrangers. Elle est extrêmement méfiante. Je suis désolé mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'approches. »

Mettant mes mains en boule contre ma poitrine, je répondis doucement :

« Je comprends… »

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, je t'assure.

-Mon père m'a si souvent parlé d'elle…

-Tu finiras par gagner sa confiance mais ça demandera du temps. Bon, pour commencer, je veux déjà que tu essayes de monter sur Bouledogre.

-Qui ?

-Le gronk.

-Elle ne s'appelle pas Chouchoutte ? »

Og explosa de rire.

« Nan, ça c'est un surnom que lui a donné mon père. Maintenant, il est temps de voir ce que tu vaux. Allez, essaye de monter dessus. »

J'avançai calmement vers Bouledogre. Comme mon père chevauchait un gronk, j'avais le contact facile avec ces dragons. Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle puisse la renifler. Ce qu'elle fit. Pour être sûre de gagner sa confiance, je sortis de ma poche un petit caillou. J'en avais toujours cinq ou six sur moi. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise grâce à Ombretueur et qui, je dois l'avouer, m'avait jusque là bien servie. Je le lui lançai doucement. La dragonne ouvrit tout grand la gueule et attrapa le caillou. Je la vis se régaler de ce bref festin. Désirant obtenir plus de cette délicieuse friandise, elle posa brusquement ses pattes sur moi et me poussa sans le faire exprès. Je me retrouvai aussitôt clouée au sol par le gros dragon. Bouledogre bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche, flairant sans s'arrêter mes vêtements. Je glissai difficilement une main dans ma poche et en sorti un autre caillou un peu plus gros que le précédent. Je le lui avais à peine montré qu'elle s'était empressé de le dévorer. Elle me donna un affectueux coup de langue tout en secouant sa queue en forme de massue. Je ris puis lui grattai le dessous de sa gueule avec mes deux mains. La dragonne se mit à émettre de gros bruits ressemblant à des ronronnements. Elle fit une roulade sur le côté et laissa sa langue pendre hors de sa gueule tout en agitant fébrilement sa patte arrière. Je couru jusqu'à elle et commençai à lui gratter le ventre pour son plus grand bonheur. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai. Bouledogre se remit doucement sur ses pattes et me regarda. Je mis une main sur sa tête et levai une jambe. Je la posai sur son dos puis observai sa réaction. Elle attendait paisiblement. Calmement, je me hissai sur elle. Aussitôt, je tournai la tête vers mon cousin et attendis son verdict. Il me regardait en souriant.

« Je n'ai rien à redire. C'était parfait. Tu es une élève qui a l'air d'avoir de grandes capacités. Bon, voilà le programme : Bouledogre est le dragon idéal pour les débutants. Elle est gentille, docile et elle est facile à manier. On va déjà voir comment tu te débrouilles avec elle en vol. Après, quand tu seras prête, on passera à Sonovent. » Annonça t-il.

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesçai. J'étais tellement excitée ! Og monta sur le razolame et tout deux s'approchèrent du bord. Sonovent déplia ses ailes et sauta sans le vide. Je ne les voyais plus... Ils avaient disparus… Petit à petit, l'angoisse me gagna. Og voulait sans doute que je le suive mais j'étais paralysée. J'avais une boule au ventre et la sueur dégoulinait de mon front. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était courte et haletante. J'étais terrorisée. Voyant sans doute que je ne les suivais pas, le razolame et mon cousin revinrent vers moi. Faisant du sur place, Og me demanda :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis complètement bloquée. J'ai… J'ai trop peur…

-Pourtant tu as bien dû aller et venir à dos de dragon pour ton emménagement.

-Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis ce n'était pas moi qui conduisais. Cette fois, si ! Si je fais ne serais-ce qu'une erreur, c'est fini. » Confiais-je au bord des larmes.

Sonovent se posa et Og en descendit. C'était la première fois que j'avais aussi peur de quelque chose et je m'en voulais de le montrer si ouvertement. J'avais l'impression d'être faible mais je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Je poursuivis :

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il posa mains sur mes joues et me dit doucement :

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord ? Arrête de pleurer, je suis là. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Etreinte par l'émotion, je ne pu dire un mot. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il me prit doucement la main et me murmura :

« Tout va bien se passer. Promis, je ne te referai pas faire cet exercice avant que tu ne sois bien prête. Mais je veux juste que tu essaies, si tu ne te sens pas, c'est pas grave mais si tu veux devenir un dragonnier, tu seras forcément confrontée à des hauteurs. Il est impossible de les éviter. D'accord ? »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

« Je…Je vais essayer… » Murmurais-je.

-Au moindre problème, tu cries. Je serai là. Ok ?»

-Ok. »

Il remonta sur Sonovent, confiant, puis se mit en position de départ. Patiemment, il attendit que je le rejoigne.

« Allons-y, Bouledgogre. » Chuchotais-je pour me donner du courage.

La dragonne me jeta un regard doux qui me rassura un peu. Je la caressai et nous nous approchâmes du bord. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Prête ? » Questionna mon cousin.

-Prête. »

Le razolame déplia ses ailes et le gronk fit de même. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour des oreilles de ma monture. Sonovent et Bouledogre se jetèrent en même temps dans le vide. J'avais les dents serrées et je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques secondes, je réalisai que je ne tombais pas. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que les nuages nous entouraient. A quelques mètres de moi, je vis ma hutte. Je n'y étais plus. Je volais.

« Maintenant, essaie de descendre. » Dit calmement Og.

Je regardai en bas et vis que les huttes étaient minuscules. Quant aux vikings, ils n'étaient que des fourmis. Immédiatement, je me redressai. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit de regarder en bas ? Tenant toujours les oreilles du gronk, je les pointai doucement en avant. Bouledogre descendit lentement ce qui réduisit un peu mon angoisse. Après quelques minutes d'épouvante, nous atteignîmes enfin le sol.

« Bon, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as un gros problème avec le vide. La première leçon aura donc pour but de t'aider à vaincre ta peur, d'accord ? » Annonça mon cousin.

-Oui, désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu y arriveras. »

Je penchai la tête sur la côté et haussai les épaules comme pour dire : « on verra bien ». Je ne pensais pas que ma peur se transformerait en véritable handicap à mon apprentissage. Il fallait absolument y remédier. Og décida que nous ferions le reste du chemin à pied pour que je me remette un peu de mes émotions. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt et y entrâmes. Nos dragons respectifs nous suivaient docilement. Avec Og, nous échangions des anecdotes sur les dragons. C'est ainsi que je lui racontai que Gudmund, un des chasseurs de notre village, s'était énervé contre l'un de nos chants funestes. Il l'avait traité de « reptile débile » et le dragon n'avait pas apprécié. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait accouru en entendant d'horribles cris qu'on avait d'abord pris pour ceux d'un sanglier. En fait, c'était Gudmund qui hurlait pour qu'on vienne le libérer. Il était pris au piège dans une solide boule d'ambre et roulait entre les huttes sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. S'imaginant sans doute la scène, mon cousin éclata de rire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il riait de bon cœur et j'aimais l'entendre de même que j'aimais le voir sourire. Avec les autres, il était différent Je réalisais que chaque jour qui passait nous rapprochait un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes à un endroit ou le paysage était d'une grande beauté. Des pitons rocheux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes s'élançaient glorieusement au dessus de l'océan. Ils étaient chacun ornés d'un ou plusieurs arbres ce qui leur donnait l'aspect d'îles de pierres. Les oiseaux étaient nombreux et virevoltaient avec grâce entre leurs jambes de roches. En les observant bien, j'en vis un plus épais et plus petit que les autres. J'étais amusée par son aspect massif et tordu. En le comparant avec les autres, je vis qu'on pouvait sûrement y accéder grâce aux autres pitons qui formaient entre eux une sorte d'escalier naturel. Le seul problème était les écarts de hauteur et de longueur qui semblaient impossible à franchir. Brusquement, Og le pointa du doigt et déclara :

« C'est là-bas qu'on va. »

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il s'élança et sauta sur le premier piton rocheux.

« Viens si tu l'oses. » Dit-il en souriant d'un air provocateur.

Je souris à mon tour et marmonnai :

« Oh, toi, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. »

Je pris mon élan et sautai. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de voler. En dessous de moi, le vide. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit ? J'avais senti que je pouvais le faire alors je l'avais fait. J'étais sûre d'atteindre mon objectif. Je n'avais pas peur. Mais au lieu d'atterrir indemne sur la terre ferme, j'atterris brutalement sur mon cousin.

« Décidément, il faut croire que, chez toi, c'est une habitude d'étouffer les gens. T'es sûre que t'essaies pas de me tuer ? » Demanda t-il d'un air moqueur.

Quand il se remit debout, je lui donnai un coup de coude qu'il me rendit. Nous continuâmes notre course en riant, évitant les sapins, respirant le vent marin, le sentant dans nos cheveux. Nous aurions pu tomber mais ça ne nous inquiétait pas. Nous sautions l'un après l'autre, parfois en même temps. Nous aimions ce moment ou nos pieds se détachaient du sol et ou nous nous retrouvions dans les airs pendant un court instant. Les dragons nous suivaient en volant. Ils devaient nous prendre pour des fous. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes le fameux piton et notre course prit fin. L'endroit était magnifique. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuvette naturelle entouré de roche et de verdure. Au centre, il y avait un petit lac bordé principalement de sapins mais aussi d'autres arbres. Il se jetait en une fine cascade dans l'océan. Notre piton était relié au précédent par de longues et épaisses lianes qui s'étaient entrelacées au fil des ans.

Og regarda en arrière et me dit :

« Tu vois, tu as réussi. »

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu as sauté dans le vide sans réfléchir. Si tu arrives à le faire sur terre, tu sais le faire sur un dragon. C'est exactement la même chose.

-Hum… Pas vraiment. La hauteur n'est pas la même. Si tu te rates, tu t'écrases.

-Sur terre aussi.

-Mais sur un dragon, tu es dans les airs, tu tombes, tu meurs.

-Pas s'il te rattrape.

-Et qui te dit qu'il te rattrapera ?

-C'est là qu'est une partie de ton problème, Sif. Si tu veux leur confiance, il va falloir que tu leur donne d'abord la tienne. »

Je baissai la tête et réfléchi quelques instants. Voilà d'où venait ma peur. Je n'aimais pas chevaucher un dragon parce que j'avais peur de tomber et cette peur de tomber venait du fait que j'étais persuadée que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Je regardai Og et hochai la tête d'un air déterminé.

« D'accord. J'essaierai de régler ça. Mais pas tout de suite… Je ne m'en sens pas prête. » Annonçais-je.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai souvent dit, ça viendra. Allez, on va commencer avec quelque chose de pas trop difficile. Tu montes sur Bouledogre et tu voles autour du lac. On va voir comment tu t'en sors dans les virages. Mais avant, il faut donner un nom a cet endroit. »

-Un nom ?

-Oui, et ce sera notre cachette à tous les deux.

-Rocher biscornu.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oh oui.

-Bon, va pour rocher biscornu. Maintenant, en selle dragonnier. »

Sans perdre un instant, je m'exécutai. Je montai sur Bouledogre et tirant doucement sur ses oreilles, je la fis monter deux mètres au dessus du sol. Calmement, je me lançai à l'assaut du lac. Je voyais les arbres défiler mais j'essayais de garder mon calme. Tout se passait bien. Confiante, j'accélérai la cadence. Malheureusement, Bouledogre se fatiguait. Elle ne réagissait plus très bien et quand je voulu éviter une paroi rocheuse, nous la percutâmes. La dragonne secoua la tête et, essayant de tourner, se frotta de plus belle contre celle-ci. Nous réussîmes finalement à nous en sortir avec quelques égratignures. Nous avions presque fait le tour.

« Allez, courage, ma belle. C'est bientôt fini. » Marmonnais-je.

Un autre virage se présenta. Je tirai sur les oreilles de Bouledogre et la fit tourner juste à temps. Je regardai en arrière. Nous avions eu chaud. Quand je me retournai, j'eu tout juste le temps de voir un gros sapin sur lequel nous foncions. Pas le temps de virer. Nous nous enfonçâmes violemment dans les épines de l'arbre. J'étais écorchée de partout. Je baissai aussitôt la tête vers la dragonne. Elle avait l'air un peu sonnée, tout comme moi, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle secoua sa tête et avança une patte. A ce moment, un craquement sonore retentit. J'avalai ma salive.

« Doucement, Bouledogre, doucement. » Chuchotais-je.

Elle avança une autre patte et un deuxième craquement se fit entendre. Il fut immédiatement suivit d'un autre bien plus fort que les précédents. La branche cédait ! Nous fîmes une courte chute et nous écrasâmes au pied de l'arbre. Og accouru immédiatement.

« Rien de cassé ? » S'enquit-il.

-Non, ça va aller.

-Tu étais beaucoup trop rapide, c'est pour ça que tu t'es écrasée. Le gronk n'est pas un dragon bâti pour la vitesse.

-Je voulais bien faire… Essayer de surmonter ma peur…

-Tu veux bruler les étapes. Vas-y mollo au début. Le reste viendra tout seul. Aller, recommence. »

Je hochai la tête et remontai sur Bouledogre. Cette fois, ce fut dans le lac que nous nous retrouvâmes.

« Recommence. » Ordonna mon cousin.

Je grimpai de nouveau sur la dragonne et pris mon envol. Nous percutâmes encore la falaise.

« Trop rapide ! Recommence ! » Commanda mon cousin.

L'exercice dura toute la matinée. Nous aurions pu continuer ainsi pendant encore longtemps mais des gouttelettes commençaient à tomber.

« On a intérêt de se mettre vite à l'abri avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir pour de vrai. » Remarqua Og.

J'acquiesçai et enfourchai Bouledogre pour la énième fois.

« Ça va, pas trop tuée ? » Demanda mon cousin et grimpant sur Sonovent.

-Un peu mais je m'en sortirai. » Répondis-je en riant.

-Tu serais prête à recommencer ?

-Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner.

-Alors rendez-vous ici, demain même heure.

-Je serai là. »

Nous nous envolâmes paisiblement et reprîmes le chemin du village. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas regarder en dessous de moi. Contrôler ma peur était extrêmement difficile mais j'essayais de la fuir en parlant avec mon cousin. Ça me distrayait. Nous arrivâmes sans encombre au village. Nous descendîmes de nos dragons et Og les ramena chez lui. Quand il revint, je lui proposai de venir manger avec moi au grand hall au lieu de passer son temps tout seul comme un vieil ermite. Il accepta pour ma plus grande joie. La pluie s'accentuait sérieusement et c'est trempés que nous arrivâmes au grand hall. Nous passâmes devant la bande de Vali, assise à une des tables près de la porte, sans nous arrêter. Immédiatement, nous cherchâmes de la nourriture datant de la vieille et dont personne n'aurait voulu. C'est ainsi que nous réussîmes à dénicher un bol de soupe de choux, quelques œufs et une cuisse de poulet. Nous nous installâmes à une table et partageâmes le tout.

« Hé, les gars, vous avez vu ces deux là ? » Glissa soudainement l'un des jumeaux en nous voyant.

-Ouais, ils ne se quittent plus. On dirait des tourtereaux. » Rajouta son frère.

-Des tourtereaux ? Pffff, tu parles. Elle lui parle par politesse, c'est tout. Parce qu'en vrai, c'est moi qu'elle aime. » Annonça Dag sûr de lui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fit mine de ne pas les entendre.

« C'est vrai, franchement, qui pourrait bien vouloir d'Og ? Il est bien comme son père, toujours à lire et à raconter des trucs sur les dragons que personne n'a envie d'entendre. » Renchérit Dag.

Je me contrôlais pour ne pas lui donner une baffe monumentale. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. Mon cousin baissa la tête et soupira. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui soufflai :

« Ignore les, ils sont stupides. Moi je te trouve génial. »

Il me regarda et sourit.

« Sympa pour lui. » Déclara brusquement une voix d'un ton à la fois sec et sarcastique.

Interloqués, nous tournâmes la tête. C'était Sela qui avait parlé. Elle posa sa chope sur la table, se leva et sorti sous le regard surpris de tous les membres de la bande. Elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir l'habitude de parler.

« Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui te défend. » Murmurais-je en souriant à mon cousin.

Il rougit et passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Se…Sela ? Oh… Hum… No…Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est très timide, tu sais. »

-J'avais remarqué. Dis, tu ne l'apprécierais pas juste un tout petit peu ? » Demandais-je ironiquement.

-P'têt. » Marmonna t-il en plongeant le nez dans sa soupe.

-Allez, raconte.

-Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Juste un sourire ou deux. Ce qu'elle vient de faire tout à l'heure, elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Elle tient beaucoup de son père, pas comme son frère qui, lui, est le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle est douce, calme, gentille. Elle aime lire et elle est capable d'amadouer n'importe quel dragon. Elle est aussi inventive. Elle a réussi à fabriquer des selles qui soient encore plus confortables avec une meilleure adhérence à la peau des dragons. Le hic, c'est qu'elle passe son temps à se cacher. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop… 'Faut croire que c'est dans son tempérament…

-Tu devrais peut être essayer de lui parler.

-T'es folle ? J'oserai jamais… »

Tout à coup, la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit brusquement. Gueulfor entra à l'intérieur. On entendait sa jambe de bois résonner sur le sol à instants réguliers. Il ne nous salua même pas. Son air abattu contrastait tellement avec l'esprit jovial dont il avait l'habitude de faire preuve que ça me terrifia. La bande de Vali se tu. Tous baissèrent la tête et mon cousin également.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Questionnais-je tout bas.

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix huit ans qu'il a perdu son fils.

-Oh le pauvre ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Il était sur l'un des navires qui menaient à l'île des dragons. Il a dû se cacher dans la cale le temps du voyage. Quand la mort rouge a brulé nos drakkars, il s'est retrouvé parmi les débris. Quand Gueulfor l'a vu, il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à un mat qui flottait à la surface. Il a rapidement dérivé sans que personne ne puisse venir à son secourt. Gueulfor ne savait nager, Stoïk essayait de sauver Krokmou et les autres dragonniers n'avaient rien vu, trop occupés à distraire la mort rouge. Il n'avait que quatre ans. Il en aurait vingt deux aujourd'hui. Bien qu'Harold fût encore dans le coma, Astrid a décidé d'organiser des recherches. Aidée de mon père et des autres dragonniers, ils ont fouillé les alentours de l'île des dragons pendant des semaines. Quand Harold s'est réveillé, ils ont étendu la zone de recherche mais ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. On suppose qu'il a dû se noyer. »

Je n'ajoutai pas un mot et tournai la tête vers le forgeron qui s'était assis sans un bruit à une table dans le fond du grand hall. J'aurais tellement aimé lui remonter le moral mais hélas, on ne guérit jamais vraiment de ce genre de blessures…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Travail d'équipe

**(La musique débute et se termine par une phrase en gras ;) )**

 ***Should i know you – Httyd 2 Sountrack**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Travail d'équipe**

* * *

J'étais tellement concentrée que j'en oubliais ma force. Je serrais tellement les oreilles de cette pauvre Bouledogre que malgré son caractère docile, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que je lui faisais subir. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois, démontrant par là son agacement. Je la caressai et lui murmurai :

« Désolée. »

Je me baissai et nous évitâmes brillamment le sapin dans lequel nous nous étions écrasées hier. Je tentais de regarder droit devant moi pour en oublier la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvais. Nous nous frottâmes une nouvelle fois contre la falaise, ce que le gronk n'apprécia guère. La dragonne me jeta un regard furieux.

« Promis, je vais essayer de faire plus attention. » Lui dis-je en me baissant vers elle.

Quand je relevai la tête, nous étions face à une grosse branche qui, si je ne faisais rien, se ferait un plaisir de nous envoyer voltiger une fois de plus. Je poussai un cri à la fois terrifié et surpris. Aussitôt, je tirai sur les oreilles de Bouledogre et la fit tourner.

Le problème était que j'avais viré si brusquement que j'en avais perdu le contrôle. Nous tournions sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Le paysage défilait si vite que j'en avais la nausée. Nous finîmes par faire un atterissage catastrophique dans le lac. Je remontai à la surface et, dès que je fus sur la rive, m'étendis sur le dos, épuisée. J'avais un mal de crâne terrible ajouté à l'impression que tout bougeait. La petite tête blonde de mon cousin apparu subitement au dessus de moi.

« Hé, tu vas peut être rire mais ce n'était pas si mal. » Annonça t-il.

-Te moque pas de moi… » Soufflais-je, affaiblie.

-Je t'assure ! Cette fois-ci, tu as réussi à éviter l'arbre. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois, t'éviteras le lac. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui tendis la main et demandai :

« Tu peux à me relever s'il te plait ? Je n'ai plus de forces. »

Il attrapa ma main et m'aida à tenir sur mes jambes tremblantes. L'entraînement se poursuivit le lendemain ainsi que le surlendemain.

« Bien ! C'est génial ! Continue comme ça ! » Hurla Og.

Enfin ! J'avais fait un tour complet sans m'écraser ! Je me posai sans trop de difficultés et sautai dans les bras de mon cousin.

« T'as vu ça ?! J'ai fait zoooouf et pis wroooof ! J'ai réussi ! » Jubilais-je, complètement euphorique.

-Oui, j'ai rien raté ! T'as réussi ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'en étais capable ! »

Les quelques jours qui suivirent m'aidèrent à parfaire ma technique. Je volais de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus haut. Néanmoins, j'avais encore un gros problème. Il m'était impossible de lâcher les oreilles de Bouledogre. J'avais besoin de garder un contrôle sur elle pour réussir à piloter. Og me répétait souvent que c'était ça qui me freinait et que, lorsque j'arriverais à lui faire confiance, moi et mon futur dragon pourraient nouer un lien profond que rien ne saurait briser. L'automne était désormais bien avancé. Les arbres teintaient le paysage de taches rouges, oranges, jaunes que mon cousin et moi aimions admirer. Il pleuvait tellement souvent que nos leçons étaient devenues irrégulières mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous retrouver dans le grand hall ou nous échangions nos connaissances sur les dragons. Dès que nous eûmes un jour ou le soleil avait daigné se montrer, Og et moi nous étions retrouvés au rocher biscornu.

« Leçon d'aujourd'hui : Apprendre à voler sur un terrain semé d'embûches.» Déclara mon cousin.

Il enfourcha Sonovent et souffla :

« Suis-moi. »

Ce que je fis en montant sur le gronk. Dès que nous nous étions vues, Bouledogre et moi étions devenues amies. C'était un moment que je n'oublierais jamais. Bien que je la fasse souffrir lors des entraînements, elle ne gardait pas rancune. Elle appréciait les cailloux que je lui apportais chaque matin et elle m'en remerciait en me donnant de grands coups de langue.

Je ne quittais pas Og des yeux. Nous fîmes le tour de l'île et nous retrouvâmes complètement à l'opposé du village. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une immense forêt.

« Ok, t'es prête ? » Questionna mon cousin.

Je lui fis signe de la tête.

« Alors allons-y ! » Cria t-il.

Aussitôt dit, le razolame et lui foncèrent dans les bois, évitant les branches et le feuillage des arbres avec une incroyable agilité. Dans les premières secondes, je me sentis déstabilisée. Aucune leçon, rien du tout. Que faire ? Je me penchai vers la dragonne et la caressai sous le cou.

« Allez ma grande, il ne faut pas qu'on les perde de vue. » Lui murmurais-je tout en me demandant dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer.

Le gronk déplia ses petites ailes et s'élança dans les bois. Je me faisais lamentablement gifler par les branches que j'essayais d'éviter. C'est en décidant de prendre un peu de hauteur que nous passâmes au travers d'un gros arbre. Quand nous en sortîmes, j'avais des feuilles plein la bouche. Je les crachai, la mine dégouté dragonne me jeta un regard doux et poussa un petit grognement.

« Non, on ne ralentit pas. Mais merci quand même, Bouledogre. » Lui répondis-je.

Ecartant de mes yeux mes cheveux en pagaille, je vis mon cousin foncer droit vers un immense mur rocheux. Sonovent ouvrit grand ses ailes et freina mais au lieu de s'arrêter là comme je l'espérais, elle se plaça à la verticale et se mit à voler encore plus vite. Il était désormais évident qu'Og voulait atteindre le sommet. Sans me décourager, Bouledogre et moi fîmes de même. Bien que ce soit plus difficile pour un gronk d'effectuer cette manœuvre que pour un razolame, nous gardâmes le rythme. Le vent plaquait mes cheveux en arrière et m'empêchait de bien ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, après une course effrénée, nous arrivâmes au dessus du mur rocheux qui se révéla être une magnifique falaise. Ma dragonne s'effondra sur le sol et laissa sa langue pendre hors de sa gueule. Elle était épuisée. Og descendit de Sonovent et m'observa de la tête aux pieds.

« Si le but de cet exercice avait été de se fondre dans le décor, je t'aurais donné un dix direct ! » Se moqua t-il.

J'ôtai les feuilles que j'avais dans les cheveux et fis semblant de les jeter par terre. Je m'approchai doucement de mon cousin et les lui lançai brusquement sur la tête.

« Dans ce cas, nous aurons un dix tout les deux ! » Rajoutais-je en riant.

C'est seulement à la nuit tombée que je regagnai ma hutte. Og et moi avions passé la journée à refaire encore et encore le même exercice. Mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir ainsi que mes jambes et mes bras. A peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte qu'une nuée de terreurs terribles se jetèrent sur moi et me renversèrent. C'était une façon pour elles de me démontrer leur affection et j'adorais ça. Après leur avoir fait un énorme câlin, je me traînai pitoyablement jusqu'à ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit.

Tout à coup, j'entendis frapper. Je me relevai brusquement et me rendis compte, en voyant dehors, que l'aube se levait seulement. Quoi ? J'avais l'impression que je venais de me coucher. Mes paupières étaient affreusement lourdes et ma tête ne cessait de tourner. Pourquoi faillait-il déjà que je me lève ? Il était encore si tôt ! On roua ma porte d'une nouvelle salve de coups.

« Oh non… » Gémissais-je en me laissant lourdement retomber dans mon lit.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais me lever. Par chance, je m'étais endormie tout habillée. Je me mis lentement debout et me recoiffai aussi rapidement que mon cerveau fatigué me le permettait. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui qui venait me chercher aujourd'hui était à l'évidence quelqu'un de matinal… Encore plus que moi ! Je me précipitai vers la porte en espérant qu'on ai pas perdu espoir et l'ouvris sans méfiance. Je déglutis.

« Vali ? » Laissais-je échapper, la voix étranglée par la surprise.

-Quoi ? 'Y a un problème ? » Répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

-Non, non… Aucun… » Bafouillais-je.

Il avait sur chaque œil une sorte de plaque ronde taillée sans aucun doute dans de l'ambre. Elles étaient entourées d'épais cercles de métal reliés entre eux deux par une sorte de petit pont posé sur son nez. Je me demandais quelle était l'utilité de cette chose mais en posant les yeux sur son dragon, je compris aussitôt. Cet objet servait sûrement à le protéger de l'intense rayonnement du volchemard et ainsi, lui permettait de le conduire en toute sécurité. Je reconnaissais que c'était là une invention pratique et ingénieuse. En me cachant les yeux, je réussi à grimper derrière lui. A contre cœur, je le serrai à la taille et nous nous envolâmes.

« J'sais pas si t'es au courant mais ils ont trouvé un ceinturon appartenant à un Parenvrille dans le bateau de Yohann. » Dit-il tout à coup, brisant la monotonie du voyage.

Ou voulait-il en venir ?

« Ah, oui. J'ai entendu quelques vikings en parler. » Répondis-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Nos meilleurs dragonniers sont en train de fouiller toute l'île. Ils espèrent le trouver bientôt. »

Je trouvais son comportement de plus en plus étrange. Il savait quelque chose… Il me déposa près du puits comme je le lui avais demandé. Sans perdre un instant, je descendis de Glod. Alors que je m'éloignais rapidement, Vali me lança :

« Tu es la dernière personne à avoir voyagé dans le drakkar de Yohann. C'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je me retournai calmement.

« Non, pas vraiment. Le clan des Parenvrille a été dissout si je me souviens bien. Le ceinturon date sûrement de cette époque et vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué. » Rajoutais-je.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque et haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, peut être bien… » Conclu t-il.

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Il avait abandonné. Alors que je poursuivais mon chemin, il lança :

« Sacrément bien conservé pour un objet qui a dix-huit ans. Aucune trace de rouille. Curieux, non ? »

Son ton me glaça le sang. Je ne répondis pas et accélérai la cadence. J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Je me rendis au rocher biscornu ou Og m'attendait. Je lui racontai la conversation que nous avions eue avec Vali et lui confiai mes inquiétudes. Il me conseilla alors de faire profil bas et de l'éviter. C'est ainsi que, malgré la menace qui pesait sur moi, nous continuâmes de nous entrainer.

Je passai les jours suivants à m'égratigner les mains dans les épines des sapins et à m'écorcher les genoux. Après une semaine de dur travail, je réussi enfin à voler même sur un terrain gorgé d'obstacles. Og avait nommé la leçon suivante : « L'épreuve du dragon ». Il avait ensuite bandé les yeux de Bouledogre à l'aide d'un long tissu. Pour la première fois, nous avions volé au pied du rocher biscornu. Nous allions droit devant, évitant promptement les pitons rocheux.

« Bien ma belle ! » Encourageais-je Bouledogre.

Elle était très réceptive à mes ordres et pas une seule fois elle ne dévia. Son regard était plongé dans le noir, dans le néant. Elle ne pouvait plus se repérer. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir était d'avoir confiance en moi. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait pourtant eu toutes les raisons de paniquer. Confiance… Ce mot résonnait à mes oreilles. Etais-je prête à faire de même ? C'est le lendemain que je trouvai la réponse à cette fameuse question qui me torturait depuis que j'avais mis les pieds sur cette île.

« C'est ton tour, maintenant. » Me dit doucement Og en me tendant le bandeau.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Bouledogre qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiète contrairement à moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et mon estomac était noué. Je grimpai lentement sur le gronk et pris une grande inspiration. Toute tremblante, j'attrapai le bandeau que me tendait Og. Je regardai une dernière fois autour de moi puis le posai sur mes yeux. Je le nouai fermement afin qu'il ne se détache pas. Je soufflai longuement puis inspirai à nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je m'agrippai à Bouledogre aussi fort que je le pu. Je me retrouvais dans le noir, incapable de voir ou j'allais. Cette situation m'épouvantait. J'étais en position de faiblesse et je détestais ça mais si c'était le prix à payer pour devenir un dragonnier j'étais décidée à le faire. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi au cours de ces entraînements successifs. Je désirais ardemment trouver le moyen de créer ce fameux lien de confiance entre les dragons et moi mais pour ça, il fallait que je saute le pas. Aujourd'hui, bien que terrorisée, je ne voulais reculer pour rien au monde. J'entendis le battement des petites ailes du gronk et bientôt, je le senti s'élever. J'étais plaquée contre Bouledogre et essayais de penser à autre chose.

« Tout va bien, je suis à côté de toi. » Me souffla mon cousin pour me rassurer.

Nous descendîmes brusquement. Le choc me donna l'impression que mon estomac était remonté d'un coup. J'entendais le bruit des vagues ainsi que les cris des mouettes. Nous nous rapprochions de l'océan. Le vent marin caressait mon visage et faisait onduler mes cheveux. En descendant un peu ma main pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la dragonne, je sentis son gros cœur battre. En dressant l'oreille, je l'entendis pour la première fois.

 _Pom, pom, pom, pom, pom._

Même après avoir cessé de l'écouter, ce bruit résonnait en écho dans ma tête. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'arrivais à discerner lorsqu'elle allait à droite ou à gauche et rapidement, j'arrivai à virer en même temps qu'elle.

« Bien, Sif ! Bien ! » Me cria mon cousin.

Au bout d'un moment, je levai les bras et hurlai :

« YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Je n'avais plus peur. J'arrivais à nourrir Bouledogre avec les cailloux qu'il y avait dans mes poches ainsi qu'à discuter avec mon cousin. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer. C'était une sensation à la fois unique et incroyable.

« On va peut-être rentrer, non ? » Glissa Og.

-Oh, déjà ?

-L'après midi est déjà pas mal avancée et pour tout te dire, je commence à fatiguer.

-Bon, d'accord. »

Après un court voyage, je sentis Bouledogre atterrir. J'ôtai bien vite mon bandeau et sautai à terre. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vu que mon cousin se trouvait juste à côté de la dragonne. Je m'écroulai sur lui et nous explosâmes de rire.

« Pas trop écrasé ? » M'enquis-je.

-ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. » Répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je l'aidai à se relever puis nous marchâmes un peu. Nos pas nous guidèrent jusqu'au rocher biscornu, notre repère. Je m'allongeai contre un arbre. Og regardait les nuages et nos dragonnes jouaient ensembles. Je baillai longuement puis me laissai glisser dans l'herbe. J'étais si exténuée par l'entraînement que je ne tardai pas à rejoindre le royaume des songes.

Quand je me réveillai, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de moi. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais couchée juste à côté de Sonovent. Je retins ma respiration et me figeai. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle m'agresse comme la dernière fois. Mais en même temps, l'envie me dévorait de la toucher. Elle était si proche ! Je me retournai calmement sur le ventre et rampai doucement vers elle. Elle m'aperçu lever la main du coin de l'œil et tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction. Dans me démonter, je posai ma main sur son museau puis descendis paisiblement dans son cou qui, malgré son armature métallique, fut sensible à mes gratouilles. Elle baissa lentement la tête, apaisée, mais ne me quitta pas du regard. Pendant un long moment, nous ne pûmes détourner les yeux l'une de l'autre puis, pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle se leva brusquement et couru rejoindre Og qui pêchait sur la rive du lac. Je me repassai la scène en boucle dans ma tête. J'espérais que l'instant de calme que nous venions de vivre serait un prélude à une paix future ainsi qu'à une belle amitié. Je me relevai doucement. J'avais la tête lourde et mes membres étaient complètement engourdis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours.

« Ah, enfin réveillée ! Bien dormi ? » Demanda mon cousin.

-Oui… Enfin… Je crois...

-Tu arrives juste à temps pour voir le coucher du soleil. »

Je me levai paisiblement et marchai vers Og qui ne se méfiait pas du tout. Quand je fus derrière lui, je le poussai brutalement dans le lac. Au bout de quelques secondes, je vis sa petite tête blonde émerger. Je laissai échapper un rire sonore.

« Attends que je t'attrape ! » Me menaça t-il faussement.

Je ris de plus belle et le regardai remonter lentement la pente vaseuse. Il s'assit en souriant à côté de moi et me donna un coup de coude que je lui rendis.

Et les semaines passèrent… Og et moi étions devenus très complices. Nous nous comprenions au moindre regard. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber. Sonovent tolérait ma présence de plus en plus longtemps. Je lui apportais du poisson tous les jours pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas d'intentions hostiles mais elle le mangeait toujours en me surveillant attentivement. Au bout de plusieurs jours, je constatai que ma patience commençait à porter ses fruits. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, la dragonne m'abritait de ses grandes ailes.

Je croisais souvent les jumeaux Thorston. A force de les observer, j'avais fini par apprendre à les différencier. Morfor avait un grain de beauté juste au dessus du sourcil gauche alors que Frapfor, lui, en avait un sur le menton.

Lorsque je ne m'entrainais pas ou que je n'explorais pas le village et ses environs, j'étudiais le comportement des terreurs terribles qui vivaient chez moi. Armée d'un carnet et d'un crayon à charbon, je notais toutes mes observations. Leur petit groupe comptait vingt membres, jeunes et vieux. Pumpkin était un mâle d'un bel orange, couleur à laquelle il devait d'ailleurs son nom. Il était en pleine force de l'âge et était la source de nombreuses bagarres… Il avait la désagréable manie de siffler lorsqu'on s'approchait trop de lui ainsi que de voler le poisson des autres. Quant à la terreur terrible dont j'avais fait la connaissance dès que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette hutte, je l'avais appelée Tickle. Malgré qu'il soit un véritable boute-en-train, je l'aimais beaucoup. Son caractère jovial et ses bêtises dues à son jeune âge me redonnaient souvent le sourire. Malheureusement, étant plus petit et plus fragile que les autres, Pumpkin n'hésitait pas à l'attaquer et à le mordre pour lui voler sa nourriture. A cause de cela, Tickle ne grossissait pas et son état m'inquiétait. C'est pourquoi je décidai de le mettre à l'écart des autres pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Il mangeait et buvait dans ma chambre. Quand il voulait sortir, je lui ouvrais la fenêtre et ne la fermais pas avant qu'il ne revienne. Dans le groupe se trouvait également une terreur terrible plus sournoise et plus maline que toutes les autres. C'était un mâle également. Il était plus jeune que Pumpkin mais plus vieux que Tickle. Il n'avait pas la force de Pumpkin et mieux valait pour lui d'éviter un affront direct avec lui. Néanmoins, il arrivait souvent à lui voler son poisson en utilisant diverses ruses de sa composition. C'est pour cela qu'après quelques jours d'observation, je décidai de le nommer Loki. Lui et Pumpkin étaient rivaux. Souvent, leurs sifflements hargneux étaient la première chose que j'entendais en rentrant dans ma hutte. Et dernièrement, je fis connaissance d'une petite femelle que j'appelai Purple en raison de sa couleur violette. Elle était à peine plus jeune que Tickle. Elle avait un caractère discret et timide. Gagner sa confiance fut difficile mais après, elle était la première à s'installer sur mes genoux lorsque je mangeais. Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de la caresser, j'entendis le vent qui faisait claquer les volets. Nous allions sans doute avoir droit à une belle tempête et je m'en réjouissais. Vite, je me levai et posai délicatement Purple près du feu. Je m'empressai de fermer les volets et allumai les bougies. J'avais à peine terminé que la pluie tambourinait déjà le toit de ma hutte. Aussitôt, je couru dans ma chambre chercher mon épaisse couverture en poils de yack. Je revins rapidement près du feu, et, juste après avoir attrapé Purple, je sautai sur mon fauteuil de bois et m'y installai confortablement. Blottie dans ma couverture, j'écoutais le bruit de la tempête sans éprouver la moindre anxiété. J'adorais entendre le vent qui hurlait ainsi que la pluie. Ça me berçait Je renversai ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux. Le doux crépitement du feu ajouté aux ronronnements de Purple favorisa ma relaxation. Quand le potage que je faisais cuire dans ma marmite serait prêt, je le dégusterais paisiblement puis j'irais me coucher. Pour moi, il s'agissait là d'une soirée de rêve.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Surprise, je me retournai brusquement. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Et surtout, par une tempête pareille ! Je fixai la porte pendant plusieurs minutes puis haussai les épaules. Peut être avais-je rêvé et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un coup de tonnerre. Je me calai dans mon fauteuil et baillai. Brusquement, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois-ci, je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je posai Purple près du feu et me levai lentement. Je m'armai d'un couteau et avançai doucement vers la porte de façon à ne faire craquer aucune des lames du plancher. Je l'ouvris prudemment et jetai un œil à l'extérieur.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais. » S'exclama mon cousin.

-Entre, voyons ! Tu dois être trempé ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de venir ?

-Si tu me fais confiance, aujourd'hui sera ton dernier jour d'entraînement. »

Intriguée, je me mis sur le palier et fermai la porte de ma hutte afin d'en garder la chaleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Le questionnais-je.

-Ta formation de dragonnier est presque terminée. Quand tu voleras, tu n'auras pas toujours un beau ciel sans aucun nuage. Il t'arrivera d'être prise dans des tempêtes comme celles-ci et il faudra à tout prix que tu saches comment y faire face. Si tu remportes cette épreuve, alors tu pourras jouer dans la cour des grands. Tout dépend de toi. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis demandai :

« Bouledogre est là ? »

-Elle est là.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Il me sourit et je fis de même. Je retournai à l'intérieur et enfilai mes bottes ainsi que mes gants. Ceci fait, j'éteignis le feu qui brulait sous la marmite puis sorti dehors. J'enfourchai Bouledogre et attendis les instructions de mon cousin.

« Bon, mieux vaut ne pas trop s'éloigner du village. Je propose qu'on aille dans l'académie. On y sera en sécurité pour commencer. » Annonça t-il.

Je m'apprêtai à le suivre mais m'arrêtai brusquement. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à mon visage mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je fis avancer la dragonne au bord du ponton et regardai en bas. C'était toujours aussi terriblement haut mais cette fois-ci, je me sentais capable de me jeter dans ce vide qui me faisait si peur quelques semaines auparavant.

« Sif, tu viens ? » M'appela Og.

-Je voudrais réessayer. » Répondis-je.

Sonovent et lui s'approchèrent doucement de moi.

« Tu es sûre ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

-Oui. »

J'avais prononcé ce simple mot de manière si déterminé qu'il n'insista pas. Il hocha calmement la tête et dit :

« Bien. »

Je m'approchai encore un peu plus du vide. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer et ma gorge se serrer. Je jetai encore un œil en bas puis fermai aussitôt les yeux.

« Allons-y. » Déclara mon cousin en s'élançant.

-Non ! Attends ! Je…Je dois y aller à mon propre rythme. »

Sonovent se reposa brusquement sur le ponton de bois.

« Je comprends. T'as qu'à me dire quand tu es prête et je te suivrai. »

J'avalai ma salive puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, me jetai dans le vide sans un mot.

« Contrôle ta peur, contrôle ta peur. » Me répétais-je intérieurement.

En raison de la forte pluie et de l'obscurité croissante, il était presque impossible de voir devant soi. Les huttes n'étaient que d'effrayantes taches sombres et je me demandais constamment comment l'atterrissage se déroulerait. Pour ne pas paniquer, je regardais souvent mon cousin qui volait à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Malheureusement, la couleur de Sonovent faisait qu'ils étaient difficiles à distinguer. Seuls quelques reflets argentés m'apprenaient de temps à autres qu'ils ne m'avaient pas quittée. Le vent glacial me mordait la peau et m'affaiblissait mais il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

« Bien ! On est presque arrivés ! » Hurla mon cousin pour masquer le bruit de la tempête.

En entendant ces mots, j'accélérai. Je tournai la tête une fois de plus la tête pour voir ou était Og mais ne le vit pas. Affolée, je regardai partout autour de moi. Sans résultats. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il était blessé ? Ma respiration devenait brève et rapide. Que faire ? Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. Effrayée, je tirai brusquement sur les oreilles de Bouledogre. Elle vira brutalement et nous commençâmes à tourner sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Je ne voyais plus rien. Tout allait bien trop vite.

« OG ! » Hurlais-je.

Rien à faire. Le bruit de l'orage masquait ma voix. Ou était-il parti ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de me laisser ? Je ne comprenais pas… Et si… Et s'il avait percuté un rocher ? Et s'il était mort ? Non… Non… Non ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de me rappeler lorsque nous nous étions écrasées dans le lac et de songer que, cette fois-ci, ça serait des falaises tranchantes qui nous accueilleraient. J'avais si peur. Je me voyais déjà agonisante sur les rochers. J'allais mourir loin des miens sur une terre hostile. Pourquoi m'étais-je embarquée dans cette aventure ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais osé croire que je parviendrais à dresser un écrevasse. Parce que j'étais assez stupide pour croire que je pouvais devenir un dragonnier. Je me détestais. Je commençais à attraper la nausée et Bouledogre ne se portait pas mieux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon père, lui, s'en serait sûrement sorti… Qu'aurait-il fait ? Quelque chose d'à la fois complètement fou et extrêmement risqué. Et alors que nous nous rapprochions dangereusement de l'océan, ce fut le déclic. Je me rappelai de ma tribu et de mon île. Nous étions téméraires. Nous ne reculions jamais devant le danger et souvent, nous étions assez fous pour aller le chercher. Oui, je me rappelais de ces vikings nobles et fiers dont je faisais parti. Je voulais de nouveau franchir le seuil de la hutte familiale et courir dans les bras de ma mère. Je voulais revoir cette fripouille d'Ombretueur ainsi que mon père et tous mes amis. Je me souvins aussi de ce que j'avais appris avec Og. Les dragons n'étaient pas des machines. Il ne suffisait pas de tourner une manivelle pour que ça marche.

« On ne contrôle pas un dragon, Sif, on le dresse. » Me répétait-il souvent.

Mon père me l'avait également dit de nombreuses fois et pourtant, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que je le comprenais. Bouledogre était sans doute aussi effrayée que moi. La logique aurait voulu que je tire sur ses oreilles de toutes mes forces pour l'arrêter mais mon instinct me poussa à prendre le temps de la caresser pour la rassurer. Quand j'eu capté son attention, je lui criai :

« Tout va bien, Bouledogre, on va s'en sortir. »

Je tirai doucement sur les oreilles du gronk et petit à petit, notre vitesse diminua.

« C'est bien, ma belle ! Encore un petit effort ! » L'encourageais-je.

Nous réussîmes à freiner juste à temps. Nous évitâmes agilement les immenses vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la côte puis remontâmes nous mettre à l'abri. Après avoir frôlé la mort de si près, j'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais vivante. Je me touchai fébrilement tout le corps pour le vérifier puis serrai le cou de la dragonne de toutes mes forces.

« On a réussi, ma grande ! On a réussi ! » Lui dis-je en me moquant de l'orage qui grondait.

« SIF ! » Entendis-je dans le lointain.

C'était la voix de mon cousin !

« Og ! » M'égosillais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je devais absolument le retrouver. C'était peut être de la folie que de voler par un temps pareil mais j'en étais fière. J'avais confiance en la dragonne et elle avait confiance en moi. Nous fîmes demi-tour et nous engouffrâmes au cœur de la tempête.

Je criais le nom de mon cousin à tue-tête lorsque soudain, je l'aperçu accroché à un piton. Il essayait de remonter mais le rocher était glissant à cause de la pluie et rendait toute escalade impossible. Aussitôt, Bouledogre et moi fonçâmes vers lui.

« Tiens bon, j't'en prie, tiens bon. » Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

Il posa son pied contre la roche mais dérapa brutalement et tomba dans un cri de terreur interminable.

« Vas-y, Bouledogre ! » Hurlais-je.

Le gronk tira sur ses petites ailes et se mit à aller encore plus vite. Nous rattrapâmes Og de justesse puis nous posâmes sur la place publique.

« J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. » S'exclama mon cousin en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers toi, je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait un piton juste en face de nous. On l'a percuté de plein fouet et je suis tombé.

-Ou est Sonovent ?

-J'ai cru l'apercevoir sur un piton voisin. Elle doit être blessée. »

Je plissai les yeux et distinguai une masse sombre allongée au loin.

« Je la vois mais on ne pourra jamais atterrir avec Bouledogre. Le piton est minuscule. On est obligé d'y aller à pied. » Annonçais-je.

-Ok, je vais… AÏE !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se massa la cuisse et répondit :

-Rien, rien… T'en fais pas… C'est ma jambe qui me fait un peu mal…

-Ne dis pas ça, si ça se trouve, tu t'es cassé quelque chose. Je vais y aller.

-Tu es folle ! On ne voit presque rien ! Non, c'est trop dangereux. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a que moi qui peux approcher Sonovent. » Renchérit-il en essayant de se lever.

Il lâcha un cri aigu puis tomba à terre. Je le relevai puis le suppliai :

\- Og, sois raisonnable, je t'en prie. Tu ne pourras rien faire dans cet état.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si c'était le cas, je m'en voudrais pour tout le reste de ma vie. »

Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans dire un mot puis finalement, je rompis le silence en disant :

« Il vaut mieux qu'on se mette à l'abri pour réfléchir. »

Il acquiesça et je passai ma tête sous son bras. Je l'aidai à marcher jusqu'à la forge ou nous nous protégeâmes de la pluie battante. Il s'assit sur une enclume et reprit calmement son souffle.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Demanda t-il en voyant que je restais debout.

-Og, je voulais que tu saches que tu as été un excellent professeur et que, sans toi, je ne serais sans doute pas ou j'en suis aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça sur ce ton, là ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si je ne reviens pas, promets-moi de trouver une île au nord de Berk. Elle est entourée de récifs en partie masqués par un épais brouillard. Ils sont particulièrement traitres et je t'en conjure, sois prudent. Ses plages ne sont pas couvertes de sable mais de galets. Elle est bordée d'un chapelet d'îles. La plus proche est à trois jours de vol. Dessus vit une petite tribu de dragonniers. Quand tu en seras là, trouve mes parents et dis leur que je les aime.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Adieu. » Répondis-je gravement.

Et sur ces mots, je quittai la forge en courant.

« SIF ! NON ! REVIENS ICI ! » Hurla aussitôt mon cousin en comprenant ce que j'avais en tête.

Je restai sourde aux appels de mon cousin et sautai rapidement sur Bouledogre. Aussitôt, elle décolla. J'écartai mes mèches de cheveux trempés et essayai de distinguer devant moi. Je me tenais fermement aux oreilles du gronk pour ne pas tomber mais je savais que si ça arrivait, elle serait là pour me rattraper. Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçu enfin une grosse masse sombre étalée sur un piton rocheux. Comme je l'avais dit à mon cousin quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour que je puisse atterrir avec Bouledogre **.** Néanmoins, je pouvais rejoindre le razolame en sautant de piton en piton. **Quelqu'un de raisonnable ne s'y serait sans doute pas risqué mais j'étais tout sauf ce genre de personne là.** Enfin, je me sentais de nouveau une Hofrienne. C'était à cela que servait notre incroyable témérité et notre folie : A sauver les nôtres. Aujourd'hui, Sonovent avait besoin de mon aide et je ne reculerais pas devant le danger.

Comme Bouledogre avait du mal à se poser à cause du vent, je sautai sur le piton. Je m'écroulai au sol mais me relevai aussitôt. Je regardai droit devant moi, déterminée. Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais chuter et être engloutie par les flots noirs et haineux qui frappaient la roche mais je choisi de ne pas m'y attarder. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me mis à courir. Le piton s'arrêtait. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je sautai sans la moindre hésitation et continuai de foncer sur celui d'en face. J'avais l'impression que mes forces étaient décuplées. Au milieu de cette tempête, je me sentais vivante. Je courrais, insensible aux manifestations bruyantes de Thor. Le piton qui se dessinait devant moi était plus grand que tous les autres mais j'étais convaincue que je pouvais l'atteindre. Au dernier moment, je bondis aussi haut que je le pu. Malheureusement, j'avais surestimé mes forces. Je failli manquer le sommet mais par chance, mes doigts réussirent à s'agripper à la paroi. Je me hissai au sommet et poursuivis ma course. Le vent était encore plus fort à cette hauteur et la pluie n'arrangeait mais cela ne me découragea pas. La masse sombre se faisait de plus en plus nette. C'était bien Sonovent. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ses grandes ailes ainsi que son cou étaient étendus sur le sol. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ma gorge se serra. Morte ? La culpabilité se mit aussitôt à me ronger… Si je n'avais pas insisté pour sauter du haut de ma hutte, tout ceci ne serait sans doute pas arrivé. Je secouai la tête, hantée par cette abominable idée. Vite, je redoublai de vitesse. Je failli tomber plusieurs fois mais je m'en moquais. Plus qu'un saut et je serais à ses côtés. Je bondis sur le piton et me précipitai vers l'animal. Aussitôt, je collai mon oreille contre la poitrine de la dragonne. Un immense soulagement m'envahit alors. J'entendais les battements réguliers de son gros cœur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Vivante ! Elle était vivante ! Je soulevai délicatement sa tête et criai :

« Sonovent, réveille-toi ! »

L'océan était déchaîné. Les vagues étaient de plus en plus hautes et si cela continuait, elles finiraient par nous emporter.

« Je t'en prie, ma belle ! Debout ! » Hurlais-je.

Le razolame bougea doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Enfin ! Moi qui avais cru ne jamais revoir ses grands yeux verts. Elle leva difficilement son long cou et regarda autour d'elle. Elle secoua lentement la tête et essaya de se remettre sur pattes. Malheureusement, à peine était-elle debout que je la vis trembler et s'écrouler. Elle était à l'évidence encore bien sonnée. Je mis mes deux mains sous son ventre et tentai de la soulever. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas porter un si gros animal mais je me disais que mes efforts l'encourageraient peut être.

« Allez, Sonovent ! Allez ! Tu peux y arriver ! » Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Tout à coup, une gigantesque vague s'écrasa sur le piton. Je ne pu résister et fut entraînée vers le bord. J'essayais désespérément de me rattraper mais tout ce que je touchais était glissant et n'offrait aucune prise à mes doigts.

« Sonovent ! » M'égosillais-je en réussissant à mettre la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle me regarda, impuissante, et poussa un rugissement de panique. En voulant crier, je bu plusieurs fois la tasse. Ma gorge me brulait horriblement et le bord se rapprochait dangereusement. Mes bras étaient tout engourdis et je fus bientôt trop faible pour nager. Je me laissais misérablement emmener mais, alors que j'allais tomber, le razolame me tendit sa queue que je saisis immédiatement. Aussitôt, elle me tira jusqu'à elle et, faisant un effort, se remit debout. Elle secoua une fois de plus la tête mais cette fois, beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle avait l'air vive et alerte. Il semblait qu'elle avait retrouvé pleinement possession de ses moyens. Voyant qu'elle dépliait ses ailes, je n'hésitai pas un seul instant et lui sautai sur le dos. A peine m'étais-je mise sur la selle que Sonovent décolla à une vitesse fulgurante. Son regard était fixé sur Berk. Je m'accrochais comme je le pouvais. Le vent nous faisait parfois reculer mais le razolame était décidé à ne pas abandonner. Usant de toute sa puissance, la dragonne continua de voler. Je me plaquai contre elle afin d'épouser au mieux sa forme et regardai droit devant moi. Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Nous zigzaguions entre les pitons avec une grande agilité. Les virages étaient particulièrement brusques mais je ne m'y attardais pas. A droite puis à gauche, en haut, en bas, tout n'était plus qu'instinct. Je n'avais pas le temps de céder à la peur. **Bientôt, nous sortîmes d'entre les jambes des géants rocheux**. Immédiatement, nous prîmes de la hauteur pour ne pas être avalés par l'océan en furie. Au loin, le village se dessinait enfin **.** Soudain, ce fut comme si un éclair m'avait frappé l'esprit : Bouledogre ! Je regardai aussitôt en arrière et vis que le gronk nous suivait. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait comprit le mouvement. Je me retournai et regardai droit devant moi. Je distinguais à présent la hutte de mon oncle, celle des Thorston, celle d'Harold ainsi que le grand hall. Nous approchions. Je vérifiai encore une fois que Bouledogre était bien derrière nous puis entamai la descente. Nous atterrîmes près de la forge. Je descendis immédiatement de Sonovent et m'élançai à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, je fus prise d'un sentiment d'épouvante. Mon cousin gisait sur le sol, sans connaissance.

« Og ! » M'écriais-je.

Je fondis vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement. Il respirait. Il s'était simplement endormi. Rassurée, je soulevai délicatement sa tête et chuchotai :

« Og, je suis revenue. »

Il plissa les yeux puis, après se les être frottés, les ouvrit. Je poursuivis doucement :

« Sonovent est avec moi et Bouledogre aussi. Tout le monde va bien. »

-J'ai pas envie de te parler. » Grogna t-il en me tournant le dos.

Après une minute de silence, il se mit doucement assit contre l'enclume et cracha :

« T'as pas idée de tout le souci que je me suis fait ! J'ai voulu te rattraper mais je n'ai pas pu à cause de ma jambe ! Je me suis ramassé comme un gros caca de dragon en tombant ! J'ai hurlé comme un fou, espérant que tu reviendrais. J'aurais pu réveiller tout le village, je m'en moquais. »

Quand il eu reprit son souffle, il continua :

« C'était de la folie pure ce que tu as fait ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je baissai la tête et soufflai, une pointe de douleur dans la voix :

« Je sais. Je suis la fille de Dagur « le dérangé », après tout… »

Ses sourcils se défroncèrent aussitôt et je le vis renverser sa tête sur l'enclume.

« Je…J'ai eu peur de te perdre… » Bafouilla t-il.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il se traina jusqu'à moi et s'excusa :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, désolé. »

-Est-ce que tu crois que si tante Ingrid apprend qui je suis, elle ne va pas penser ça de moi ?

-Tu es un peu timbrée sur les bords, et alors ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été là, Sonovent serait encore sur ce rocher, là-bas. Simplement, avant de te lancer dans un truc complètement insensé, parle-moi-en. Réfléchir, ça fait de mal à personne, tu sais.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée partir.

-Il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis… » Admit-il en souriant.

-Une part seulement ? Complètement, tu veux dire ! » Me moquais-je.

Sonovent se leva doucement et nous entoura de son corps avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

« Je crois que tu as gagné sa confiance. » Nota mon cousin.

-Et dire que j'avais tant espéré que ce jour viendrait. » Soufflais-je en caressant le cou métallique de la dragonne.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » Demandais-je en me tournant brusquement vers Og.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, pour ta jambe. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. Il faut te soigner.

-On pourrait… Non, laisse tomber… C'est une mauvaise idée…

-Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais.

-Maman a l'habitude de se soigner toute seule. Quand elle se blessait, elle refusait d'aller chez Gothi. Elle pourrait sûrement m'aider mais je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller. Je ne voudrais pas la faire paniquer, déjà qu'elle est d'un naturel assez stressé… La solution qui nous reste c'est de rendre visite à Almut mais franchement, je n'aime pas trop cette option…

-Qui est Almut ?

-Un vieux viking dont il ne vaut mieux pas s'approcher. Il passe son temps à dormir et à grommeler. On m'a raconté qu'il y a longtemps, il avait voulu avoir un champ pour cultiver des choux. On lui avait montré plusieurs huttes avec de jolis terrains mais rien ne lui plaisait. C'est alors qu'il a remarqué le terrain de Mildiou. Il a donc demandé à Stoïk, alors chef de Berk, s'il pouvait l'avoir. Le posséder était inenvisageable mais le partager semblait ne pas être une si mauvaise idée. On s'est dit, qui se ressemble, s'assemble et en moins de deux, une hutte a été bâtie à côté de celle de Mildiou. La taille du champ a été agrandie et tout était bien qui finissait bien. Sauf que ça s'est rapidement dégradé. Un jour, Almut a accusé Fengus, le mouton de Mildiou, de manger ses choux. Il a donc menacé Mildiou de manger son mouton s'il ne faisait rien. Ça s'est terminé en bagarre et c'est Gueulfor qui a dû les séparer. Pour éviter qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise, on a érigé une clôture pour séparer le champ en deux. Mildiou et Almut avaient l'air satisfait. Mais à peine une semaine plus tard, de nouveau une bagarre. Cette fois, le problème était dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul puits. Ils étaient convaincus que l'un tout comme l'autre sortait à la nuit tombée et en puisait l'eau. On a donc construit un second puits mais les disputes continuèrent si bien qu'on fini par ne plus y prêter attention. La seule bonne note dans tout ça c'est qu'Almut ne déteste pas les dragons contrairement à Mildiou. Il a même fini par leur faire plus confiance qu'aux humains… Mais pour en revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe, Almut est le seul à avoir de bonnes connaissances médicales et c'est sans doute lui qui est le plus apte à me soigner… A toi de trancher.

-Alors allons voir Almut. » Décidais-je.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me ferais houspiller par un viking de mauvaise humeur. De plus, Og avait besoin d'aide et ce vieil homme était peut être notre seule chance.

« Appuie-toi sur moi. » Ordonnais-je à mon cousin.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je l'aidai à se relever. Voyant qu'Og était en difficultés, Sonovent se leva et se plaça de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui monter facilement dessus. Mon cousin me lâcha pendant quelques secondes et enjamba le cou de la dragonne. Il la remercia avec quelques caresses et me fis signe de la tête pour me remercier également. Je me dirigeai vers Bouledogre et grimpai sur son dos. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand soudain, un puissant coup de vent fit s'envoler tous les papiers disposés ça et là dans la forge.

« Reste là, je vais ranger ça. » Commandais-je à Og.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre d'avantage en essayant de me donner un coup de main. Il acquiesça simplement. Je descendis promptement du gronk et commençai à faire la course aux feuilles. J'en ramassai une dizaine éparpillés sur le sol puis les rangeai à l'abri dans un tiroir. Tout à coup, mon regard fut attiré par un papier qui menaçait de s'envoler. Sans perdre un instant, je me ruai vers lui mais il me faussa compagnie. Décidée à ne pas laisser le vent l'emporter, je me mis à le poursuivre. Bouledogre m'aurait été sans doute utile mais je n'avais pas le temps de revenir en arrière. Quand je croyais qu'il se posait enfin, il s'élevait de nouveau. J'étais trempée et rageais intérieurement mais il était hors de question d'abandonner. Au bout d'un moment, la feuille atterrit sur un tonneau. C'était là une belle opportunité qui m'était offerte et je ne voulais pas la rater. Vite, je m'élançai vers le tonneau. Le papier tremblait et le vent le reprendrait sans doute rapidement. J'étais à mon maximum mais alors que j'allais enfin l'attraper, la feuille s'envola. Sans hésiter un seul instant, je sautai sur le tonneau puis bondis dans les airs. Je saisis le papier de justesse et m'écrasai lamentablement dans une mare de boue. J'étais repoussante mais je m'en moquais. J'avais enfin récupéré ce maudit fuyard. Je repris aussi vite que je le pu le chemin de la forge. La pluie battante me débarbouilla en partie mais elle était aussi responsable de mon corps frigorifié. Mes cheveux trempés dégoulinaient dans mes vêtements, mes joues étaient rougies par le froid et, bien que je reniflais fréquemment, mon nez gouttait désespérément. Lorsque j'arrivai à la forge, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder ce papier pour lequel je m'étais battu. Il s'agissait d'un dessin d'enfant. Il était jauni. J'en déduisis qu'il avait sûrement plusieurs années. Dessus était griffonné un viking fort et moustachu dont la main avait été remplacée par un crochet. Je reconnu aisément Gueulfor. Il tenait la main à un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il était pointé par une flèche grossière qui le reliait à un mot : « moi ». Ce détail me fit sourire. Gueulfor était également pointé par une flèche. L'inscription à laquelle il était relié était : papa.

« Papa. » Me répétais-je.

Ce croquis avait été fait par le fils de Gueulfor… Emue, je rangeai précieusement le dessin dans un tiroir et posai une petite pierre dessus afin qu'il ne s'envole pas de nouveau. Je retournai auprès de mon cousin sans un mot et remontai sur Bouledogre.

« Tu aurais dû te voir ! C'était à se tordre de rire ! Surtout le moment où tu t'es complètement vautrée dans la boue ! » Confia mon cousin, amusé.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Hé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda t-il en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

« Non, tout va bien. Allons-y. » Terminais-je en les essuyant aussitôt.

Immédiatement, nous nous envolâmes. Cette fois, nous étions à peine un mètre au dessus du sol. Nous ne voulions pas risquer une autre frayeur comme celle que nous venions de vivre. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et nous nous distinguions parfaitement. L'orage continuait de gronder et les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Thor devait être sacrément en colère.

« Peut-être se bat-il… » Pensais-je en haussant les épaules.

Prudemment, nous continuâmes notre chemin. Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçu une magnifique falaise à l'extrémité de laquelle était accroché un pont. Il rejoignait une sorte de piton à la forme des plus curieuses. En son creux était nichée une hutte et devant elle s'étalait un immense champ de choux. Mon cousin se mit à survoler le pont et je le suivis. En jetant un œil en bas, je vis d'énormes vagues s'écraser au pied de la falaise. Le spectacle était effrayant et je frémissais encore rien qu'à l'idée que j'aurais pu être engloutie par ces gigantesques monstres d'eau. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la puissance de cet océan en furie. Nous atteignîmes rapidement l'autre côté. En plissant les yeux, je vis que le champ était divisé en deux par une clôture de bois. J'aperçu bientôt une seconde hutte non loin de celle que j'avais vue en premier. Jusque là, tout était fidèle aux descriptions d'Og. Nous atterrîmes près de la deuxième hutte en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser les cultures. Le vent ramenait en permanence mes cheveux dans ma figure et ça avait le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Je descendis la première de mon dragon et me précipitai vers mon cousin afin de l'aider. Il posa son bras sur mon épaule et commença à sautiller à l'aide de sa jambe droite. Doucement, il me guida jusqu'à la hutte d'Almut. Quand nous fûmes sur le palier, je frappai avec insistance la porte de bois. Pas de réponse. Animée par un sentiment d'urgence, je rouai la porte d'une nouvelle salve de coups.

« Allez-vous en, chenapans ! » Cria soudainement une voix de vieillard.

Effrayé, je reculai brusquement. D'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre. On aurait dit que des meubles se renversaient ou étaient brutalement déplacés.

« Mais lâche ça, espèce de renifleur sur pattes ! » Lança brusquement le vieil homme.

Soulagée, Je compris alors que ces remarques ne nous étaient pas adressées. Almut parlait de toute évidence à quelqu'un qui avait l'air de mettre sa hutte sans dessus dessous. Avec tout ce bruit, il ne nous avait sûrement pas entendus. Je m'apprêtais à frapper de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un vieil homme qui, je présumai, devait être le fameux Almut. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs bien coiffés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention était son œil gauche. Il était entièrement blanc et était traversé d'une grande cicatrice verticale. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de lui. J'étais à la fois horrifiée et impressionnée. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Que voulez vous ? » Demanda t-il sèchement.

Je me sentis tout d'abord désemparée par le ton qu'il avait employé mais, jetant un regard à Og, je pris courage et répondis :

-Og m'a dit que vous aviez des connaissances médicales et que vous pourriez peut être nous aider. »

Tout à coup, un étrange dragon poussa Almut à l'aide de sa tête et me renifla. Il avait une corne arrondie sur son museau ainsi qu'une sorte de grosse bosse en dessous de son menton. Il avait aussi de petites épines rondes rouges et bleues qui allaient de sa tête jusqu'à sa queue. Il était très coloré comparé à la plupart des dragons que j'avais vus sur Berk. Sa gueule et le dessous de son ventre était en partie vert pâle et orange. Son dos était d'un beau vert clair rayé de bleu. Quant à ses ailes, j'avais du mal à les distinguer mais je pu tout de même voir qu'elles étaient bleues, vertes et rouges à leurs extrémités. Almut lui donna un coup sur le museau et lui ordonna :

« Toi, file à l'intérieur ! Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

Le dragon le regarda, soumit, puis obéit.

« De quelle espèce est-il ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-C'est un snifflehunch. Je ne vous conseille pas d'adopter ce dragon. Il est horriblement collant et brule la moitié de votre mobilier en éternuant sans compter qu'il a cette affreuse manie de passer son temps à tout renifler ! Mais pour oser me déranger à cette heure, je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que vous vouliez parler dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit que je pourrais peut être vous aider. Dîtes moi de quoi il s'agit et qu'on en finisse. » Répondit-il, agacé.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr… Og est blessé. Il a besoin d'être examiné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a volé mais on s'est rapidement perdus de vue à cause de la pluie et de l'obscurité.

-Des imprudents ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Vous savez pourtant que voler en pleine tempête relève de la folie ! C'est tout bonnement courir au suicide ! Ah, les jeunes ! » S'exclama t-il en levant les mains au ciel. « J'aurais bien envie de vous claquer la porte au nez, mes gaillards, mais je ne suis pas qu'un vieux rabougri. Je sais faire preuve d'indulgence mais attention, s'il vous arrive malheur encore une fois, ne venez pas pleurnicher pour que je soigne vos bobos ! »

Quand il fut sûr que nous avions compris la mise en garde, il s'écarta et nous fit signe d'entrer. Nous pénétrâmes donc dans sa hutte sans rechigner. Almut ferma violemment la porte et, me bousculant au passage, nous devança. Enervée, je poussai un soupir. Bien que prévenue par Og, j'avais du mal à supporter le comportement arrogant du vieillard. A l'intérieur, je bouillonnais. C'était tout juste si je n'avais pas de la fumée qui sortait des oreilles. Mais je me contins et ne prononçai pas un mot. J'avançais docilement, tête basse. Les relations entre Almut et nous étaient aussi fragiles qu'une fine glace et je ne tenais pas à la briser en exprimant ma colère. Ce serait peut être un grand soulagement pour moi mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Og en paye le prix. Il était blessé et le soigner était bien plus important que mes sentiments. Suivis de nos dragons, nous traversâmes lentement la pièce principale ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait… Un véritable carnage s'offrait à nos yeux. Les meubles étaient renversés voir brulés et une partie de la vaisselle brisée. Cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un dragon. Og et moi tournâmes simultanément la tête vers le snifflehunch qui, lorsque nous portâmes nos regards sur lui, baissa la tête, l'air honteux. Almut nous emmena dans le fond de la pièce ou nous découvrîmes l'entrée d'une chambre. La porte avait été remplacée par un rideau de perles en bois. Le vieillard le circula et, ne prenant même pas la peine de nous le tenir pour que nous puissions passer, entra dans la pièce. Nous le suivîmes calmement. Je fus soulagée de constater que la chambre avait échappé à la tornade qui avait ravagé sa voisine. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit de bois recouvert d'une fine couverture turquoise. A cinquante centimètres à côté de lui se trouvait un petit tabouret et un peu plus loin j'en vis deux autres sur lesquels étaient posés de nombreuses bougies. Il y avait également dans la pièce une grosse commode assez rustique appuyée contre le mur. Elle était recouverte de gros livres entassés les uns sur les autres. Leurs pages étaient jaunies et leurs couvertures abimées. Ils devaient sûrement avoir plusieurs années. Et sur certains, encore des bougies. Décidément, il y en avait partout. Cependant, je compris rapidement leur utilité quand je vis que la chambre n'avait ni fenêtres ni cheminée. En laissant courir mon regard autour de moi, je vis plusieurs étagères qui portaient d'autres livres mais aussi des parchemins, des notes et des fioles contenant des liquides douteux dont j'ignorais tout. Almut fit signe à mon cousin de prendre place sur le lit, ce qu'il fit. Ensuite, le vieillard s'installa sur le tabouret et repoussa le museau du snifflehunch qui s'était approché d'Og pour le renifler.

« Bon, ou est-ce que tu as mal ? » Demanda Almut.

-A la hanche. J'ai comme l'impression quelque chose bouger… » Confia t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Okay, on va voir ça. »

Il lui appuya sur le haut de la cuisse et le regarda en disant :

« Là ? Tu as mal ? »

Og se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Je lui attrapai discrètement la main pour lui montrer que je le soutenais.

« Et là ? » Questionna Almut en appuyant un peu plus bas.

Je sentis Og resserrer son étreinte sur ma main.

« C'est pareil. » Articula t-il difficilement.

-Je vois ce que c'est. » Marmonna le vieil homme en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Almut attrapa la jambe de mon cousin et la fit pivoter. Un claquement sec retentit doublé du hurlement de douleur de mon cousin.

-Et voilà ! » S'exclama le vieillard fier de lui.

« Il vient de lui casser la jambe et il est heureux ? Mais c'est un grand malade ! » Pensais-je, horrifiée.

-Et voilà quoi ? » Demanda immédiatement Og encore sous le choc.

-Ta jambe va aller de mieux en mieux. Elle était déboitée, je l'ai remise en place. Tu auras encore mal pendant quelques jours mais après, la douleur devrait disparaître.

-Ah, d'a…d'accord. Merci. »

Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter, mon cousin et moi nous regardâmes, gênés.

« On va peut-être rentrer, maintenant… » Proposais-je doucement.

-Oui, bonne idée. »

Il s'appuya sur mon épaule et se leva calmement. Le snifflehunch nous observa attentivement, se gardant de nous approcher sans doute par peur de se faire sévèrement réprimander par Almut. Alors que nous quittions la pièce, le vieil homme se plaignit :

« Oh et, la prochaine fois, ôtez vos bottes lorsque vous rentrez. J'ai plein de boue partout à cause de vous et mes rhumatismes m'empêchent de bien balayer. »

Je poussai un soupir, agacée. Cependant, je me gardai d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre car il avait tout de même accepté de soigner Og. Cet homme était l'amertume incarnée et ce geste de bonté était, je supposais, un grand pas en avant pour lui… Il nous reconduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de sa hutte mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je vis avec horreur qu'il pleuvait toujours autant si ce n'était même plus. Je ne me sentais pas pour affronter cet orage mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors que je fus violemment bousculée par le snifflehunch. Il courrait tout autour de nous en tirant la langue et se dandinait lorsque nous le regardions. Je le trouvais chanceux d'arriver à conserver sa joie de vivre en vivant sous les ordres d'un vieux bonhomme ronchon qui ne mangeait que de la soupe de choux. Quand j'eus aidé mon cousin à remonter sur Sonovent, j'avançai vers le snifflehunch et posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Tu sais que t'es magnifique ? Oui, tu le sais, pas vrai ? C'est la première fois que je vois un dragon comme toi. » Lui susurrais-je.

Heureux, il me donna un grand coup de langue. Je le grattai un peu dans le cou et lui demandai tout bas :

« Dis, c'est pas trop dur de vivre avec un grognon pareil ? »

-Sif, tu viens ? » S'enquit tout à coup mon cousin.

-Oui, j'arrive ! »

Je caressai une dernière fois le snifflehunch et enfourchai Bouledogre. En tournant la tête, je vis qu'Almut nous observait. Juste au moment ou nous allions nous envoler, il lança :

« Hé, les jeunes ! C'est une sacré tempête que vous allez combattre, là. Vous ne préfèreriez pas rester la nuit, histoire qu'elle se calme ? »

Og et moi nous regardâmes en même temps, surpris par cette délicate attention.

« C'est que… Papa et maman vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me trouvent pas demain matin… » Objecta mon cousin.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous lever tôt. »

Og me jeta un regard, ne sachant que dire. J'aurais bien refusé mais la visibilité étant proche de zéro, il ne valait pas mieux tenter un vol de retour. Je haussai donc les épaules d'un air de dire :

« Pourquoi pas. »

-C'est d'accord. » Répondit alors mon cousin.

Nous descendîmes de nos dragons respectifs et entrâmes de nouveau à l'intérieur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Almut était tout à coup devenu si aimable. C'était si… étrange… Voyant que nous avions décidé de rester, le snifflehunch se mit à bondir joyeusement dans la pièce renversant les quelques chaises qui étaient encore debout.

« Veux tu filer, maladroit ! Allez, ouste ! À l'étage ! » Lui ordonna Almut.

Le dragon obéit et, gravissant les escaliers de bois en moins de deux, disparu à l'étage. Le vieillard nous emmena à nouveau dans la pièce ou il avait soigné Og. Il nous expliqua que c'était le seul lit qu'il pouvait mettre à notre disposition. Il dit ensuite de nous arranger à notre guise et, si nous avions besoin de quoique ce soit, de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler. Il nous recommanda même de crier s'il ne venait pas tout de suite, confiant qu'il était un peu sourd. Puis il nous quitta. Je restai quelques instants à m'interroger sur son étrange comportement puis m'allongeai sur le sol.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Questionna Og.

-Ben, je me couche. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'un lit.

-Sois pas bête, c'est moi qui dormirai par terre.

-Nan, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Si tu ne bouges pas, je me couche aussi par terre.

-Fais comme tu veux, le sol est assez grand pour nous deux.

-t'es pas possible… » Soupira t-il, vaincu en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je sais. » Répondis-je, fière de moi en croisant les jambes.

Alors que mon cousin enlevait ses bottes, je lui demandai, inquiète :

« A ton avis, pourquoi il nous a invités à rester ? Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas les gens… »

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. »

Je restai quelques instant, pensive puis me levai. J'éteignis une à une toutes les bougies et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Au prix de quelques rencontres douloureuses avec les murs, je réussis à regagner ma place. Je fermai les yeux et me préparai à dormir.

« Hé, Sif. » m'appela tout à coup Og.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis quand on était à ta hutte ?

-Pas vraiment… C'est ce qui s'est passé après que je ne risque pas d'oublier… »

Après un silence, il poursuivit :

« Je t'ai dit que si tu arrivais à voler en pleine tempête, tu pourrais jouer dans la cour des grands. »

-Je me suis plutôt ratée, pas vrai ?

-Oui et en beauté mais tu t'es sacrément bien rattrapée ! Tu as sauvé Sonovent et mieux encore ! Tu as gagné sa confiance ! Pour moi, tu as passé cette épreuve haut la main. Tu es désormais apte à voler sur Sonovent.

-C'est vrai ? Je…Je pourrai ?

-Bien sûr. Et demain, je t'emmènerai dans un endroit qui contribue à la fierté de Berk. »

Pendant un instant, mes yeux pétillèrent de joie mais leur éclat s'estompa rapidement pour faire place à une profonde tristesse.

« Og, et si nous ne nous revoyions jamais ? » Murmurais-je.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Les jours défilent à une allure folle. Je suis déjà en mesure de monter un razolame. Une fois que j'aurai parfaitement apprit à voler avec, rien ne me sera plus impossible. Je devrai quitter Berk et poursuivre ma quête et quand je l'aurai terminée, je rentrerai chez moi.

-Tu pourrais peut être venir nous voir de temps en temps.

-Tu crois ?

-Harold à l'air de t'apprécier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait.

-Tu crois que je pourrais garder ma hutte ?

-Il faudrait lui en parler. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Après cette brève conversation, j'avais grandement hâte d'être à demain.


	11. Chapitre 11 : B comme Braguettaure

**Chapitre 11 : B comme Braguettaure**

* * *

Je me tournai à droite puis à gauche. Je finis par m'étirer paisiblement puis par me mettre assise en baillant. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me les frottai vigoureusement puis réussi à les entrouvrir légèrement. Je voyais la lumière de l'astre du jour au travers du rideau de perles. Néanmoins, la pièce n'en était que faiblement éclairé et c'était nettement insuffisant pour me permettre de voir autour de moi. Je tournai la tête vers le lit mais ne parvint pas à distinguer si mon cousin s'y trouvait encore. Avançant une main, je commençai à tâter le martelât puis sentis quelque chose d'étrangement chaud et mouillé. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il m'arrivait. Vite, je retirai ma main, écœurée. Aucun doute : Og était encore là. Je venais de mettre mon doigt dans sa bouche. Dégoutée, je le ressuyai énergiquement dans mes vêtements. Mon cousin, nullement dérangé par cette intrusion, se retourna sur le côté en marmonnant des mots dont je ne compris rien. On eu dit qu'il parlait dans une autre langue. J'aurais sans doute trouvé cela comique si je n'étais pas encore si répugnée d'avoir les doigts couverts de bave.

Je me levai doucement, décidant de le laisser dormir encore un peu puis marchai à petits pas vers l'entrée de la chambre. J'avais la tête dans le brouillard et, bien qu'ayant les yeux ouverts, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux choses qui m'entouraient. Encore un mètre. J'y étais presque. Comme j'étais habituée à l'obscurité de la chambre, la luminosité de plus en plus vive au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, me faisait mal aux yeux. Les plissant, je circulai le rideau de perles et fit un pas à l'extérieur. J'avançais en zigzaguant et, intelligente comme j'étais, mes pieds ne tardèrent pas à s'emmêler et je trébuchai. Je fus rattrapée de justesse par une grosse tête écailleuse qui me couvait de son doux regard. Le snifflehunch !

« Merci, mon grand. » Lui murmurais-je en le caressant.

Il me donna un grand coup de langue puis me renifla de la tête aux pieds. Ensuite, il alla à l'entrée de la chambre et s'y coucha mais il ne s'endormit pas. Sa tête était levée et son regard était vif. Il était aux aguets. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Je l'appelai plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas. J'essayai ensuite de le distraire par tous les moyens possibles. Rien. Il demeurait immobile. Je finis par soupirer. Il avait gagné. Je n'allais pas me ridiculiser plus longtemps. Tout à coup, j'entendis mon cousin bouger dans le lit. Aussitôt, le snifflehunch se leva et commença à se trémousser le derrière. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais voyant que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, il se recoucha. Aussitôt, je compris la raison de son étrange comportement. Je m'approchai calmement du dragon et m'assis à côté de lui.

« Tu attends qu'il se lève, pas vrai ? » Lui demandais-je.

Le reptile ailé me regarda et me renifla une fois de plus avant de me donner un coup de tête amical. Puis il détourna la tête de moi et reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Je lui donnai une dernière caresse puis me mis debout. Je levai les yeux vers l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre d'Almut. Pas un bruit. Il semblait que je sois la seule à être réveillée. Soudain, quelque chose me poussa légèrement dans le dos. Surprise, j'avançai de quelques pas puis me retournai. Le snifflehunch m'observait de ses grands yeux ronds.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Le questionnais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il poussa un cri rauque, passa devant moi et commença à tourner en rond devant une pièce qui m'était inconnue. Les meubles tremblaient et le vacarme qui s'en dégageait était insupportable.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu veux que je vienne ? C'est ça ? » Dis-je aussitôt en lui faisant de grands signes pour qu'il arrête son assourdissant manège.

Le dragon paru satisfait et entra dans la pièce. Je me mordis les doigts, espérant qu'il n'avait réveillé personne puis le suivi. Quand je découvris l'endroit ou le snifflehunch voulait m'emmener, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine. Je fus surprise d'y découvrir Almut en train de couper un chou sur une petite table en compagnie d'un autre snifflehunch. Immédiatement, le dragon vint près de moi et me renifla à son tour. Il n'était pas aussi coloré que son compagnon. Son corps était peint de seulement deux couleurs à savoir orange et vert.

« Déjà réveillée ? » Demanda Almut sans détourner la tête du légume.

-Je suis matinale. Et vous ? Déjà réveillé ?

-Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours dormi très peu. »

Il continua de trancher son chou sans me prêter la moindre attention. Visiblement, il n'était pas très bavard… Il fallait pourtant que je découvre à tout prix pourquoi il nous avait si aimablement offert l'hospitalité. Je commençais même à me demander si je n'avais pas eu tort d'accepter…

« C'est gentil de nous avoir permis de rester. » Commençais-je innocemment en faisant le tour de la cuisine.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Je revins auprès du snifflehunch resté à l'entrée et m'assis à côté de lui.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous avez logé deux adolescents qui, en plus de vous avoir mit de la boue partout dans votre hutte, vous ont réveillé en pleine nuit. » Fis-je ironiquement en caressant le dragon.

Almut mit les feuilles de choux dans un bac de bois et s'essuya les mains avec un vieux torchon.

« Ma gentillesse est légendaire. » Se contenta t-il de répliquer en esquissant un sourire.

J'ignorais que ce vieillard était capable de sourire…

« Et inattendue, surtout… » Rajoutais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'étais absolument certaine qu'il m'avait entendue pourtant, il ne releva pas.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, peut être ? » Demanda t-il.

-Non, merci. » Répliquais-je sur la défensive.

Il haussa les épaules et donna un poisson au snifflehunch qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il le caressa puis attrapa une chope qui se trouvait dans un placard. Il la bu d'une seule traite puis s'écria :

« Hé ! Mais regardez-moi qui voilà ! »

Je me retournai aussitôt et vis qu'Og se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« T'es réveillé ? » Lui dis-je aussitôt.

-Depuis un bout de temps. Il y a eu un bruit pas possible au bout d'un moment. J'ai cru qu'il y avait une attaque ou un tremblement de terre mais j'ai compris après que c'était le snifflehunch. Pas moyen de me rendormir.

-C'est une bonne chose ! Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir filer avant qu'Ingrid et Varek ne s'inquiètent. » Renchérit Almut.

Mon cousin et moi nous regardâmes et acquiesçâmes. Nous partîmes aussitôt chercher nos dragons qui dormaient dans le salon. Après les avoir réveillés, Og me proposa de monter sur Sonovent. A ma plus grande joie, la dragonne accepta. Nous sortîmes dehors ou mon cousin remercia une fois de plus Almut pour son hospitalité. Ensuite, nous nous envolâmes. Il faisait un peu froid mais il ne pleuvait plus. Le ciel légèrement rosé était un délicieux spectacle pour les yeux. Au loin, le village se dessinait dans l'épais brouillard matinal. Les vikings commençaient tout doucement à sortir de leurs huttes. Nous accélérâmes la cadence et nous posâmes sur la place publique. Aussitôt, Og descendit de Bouledogre et couru jusqu'à sa maison ou il entra promptement. Je l'attendis patiemment en compagnie des deux dragonnes. Après quelques minutes, je le vis ressortir, la mine réjouie.

« Alors ? » M'enquis-je.

-Tout va bien. J'ai croisé ma mère qui ne s'est douté de rien. Elle a simplement été surprise que je sois levé aussi tôt. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais avec toi et que j'allais t'emmener quelque part. Elle a répondu qu'elle voudrait simplement qu'on lui rende Sonovent bientôt.

-Ok. Ou est-ce qu'on va alors ?

-Mais tu n'abandonnes jamais ! Je t'ai dis que c'était une surprise. Contente-toi de me suivre, d'accord ? »

Frustrée, je grommelai un peu ce qui fis rire mon cousin. Sans perdre un instant, nous nous envolâmes du village et nous en éloignâmes. Je caressais souvent Sonovent. J'avais encore du mal à croire que je la chevauchais. Son caractère méfiant et farouche mais à la fois protecteur et fidèle m'avait tout de suite séduite. J'aimais laisser mon regard parcourir son corps de métal. Ses puissantes ailes battant paisiblement me laissaient admirative. Sa queue hérissée d'épines me plaisait également beaucoup. Ce côté dangereux avait un charme qui m'attirait. Je supposai que c'était de famille…

Le paysage continuait de défiler. Tout était à la fois semblable et différent. Je ne me lassais pas de ces pitons recouverts d'herbes d'où coulaient de magnifiques cascades pas plus que je n'étais ennuyée par l'océan qui frappait calmement le pied de ces géants de pierre. J'éprouvais simplement un peu de nostalgie quant à mon île natale. Elle me manquait. Mais malgré cet environnement d'une pure beauté, je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avec Almut. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'avait brutalement fait changé d'avis mais quoi ? J'avais beau passer au peigne fin ce que nous avions dit et fait, je ne voyais rien qui ai pu contribuer à ce brusque revirement de situation. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira mon attention. Au loin, sur une falaise, j'aperçu une forme en demi-cercle qui piqua au vif ma curiosité. Plissant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dôme solidement ancré dans la roche. En nous rapprochant, je vis que sa base était constituée de solides barres de métal horizontales mais que son sommet était composé de chaînes fermement attachés les unes aux autres.

« Une arène. » Soufflais-je avec effroi.

Elle pouvait être rejointe grâce à un petit pont de bois qui la reliait au reste de l'île. Néanmoins, quelque chose me surprit. L'entrée de l'arène était surmontée d'un bouclier sur lequel était dessinée un furie nocturne. J'ignorais qu'au temps ou les vikings et les dragons étaient en guerre, les berkiens avaient ce dragon pour emblème. En même temps, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Le furie nocturne avait tout pour inspirer le respect. Mais en nous approchant un peu plus, je distinguai que l'un des deux ailerons de la queue de la furie était rouge. Exactement comme la prothèse de Krokmou ! Ce bouclier n'avait donc pu être installé qu'après que la paix soit faite entre nos deux peuples. Il était donc certain que cette arène avait été reconvertie et qu'elle servait désormais à autre chose mais la question était : à quoi ? J'étais profondément intriguée par cette énigme et il me tardait d'en trouver la réponse. Bouledogre et mon cousin se posèrent juste devant et y entrèrent. Quant à Sonovent et moi, nous atterrîmes un peu à l'écart. J'étais déchirée entre curiosité et méfiance. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur de ce dôme et pendant quelques instants, j'hésitai à y pénétrer. Mais peu à peu, mon envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette arène prit le dessus. Je ne tenais plus en place ! Je descendis prudemment de la dragonne et marchai lentement vers l'entrée. Quand je m'arrêtais, en proie aux doutes, le razolame me poussait tendrement du bout de son museau comme pour me montrer que je n'avais rien à craindre. Doucement, je descendis la pente qui me mena à l'intérieur de l'arène. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis qu'Harold s'y trouvait ! La joie m'envahit. Cette fois, je n'allais plus seulement être en compagnie du chef de Berk mais aussi du meilleur dragonnier de tous les temps ! Peut être que ce serait lui qui prendrait mon enseignement en main, qui sait ? Rassurée, j'accélérai le pas mais je m'arrêtai aussitôt lorsque je me rendis compte que mon cousin et moi n'étions pas les seuls à être en compagnie d'Harold. Vali et sa bande au grand complet était là également… Moi qui essayais de les éviter à tout prix ! Ni eux ni le chef de Berk ne m'avaient remarquée et je préférais qu'il en reste ainsi. Que faire ? Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Og se retourna et me vit. Il me fit signe de venir. Je secouai énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Il haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Je lui pointai discrètement Vali du doigt. Tout à coup, Harold leva la tête en ma direction. Frayeur extrême. Il sourit. Il m'avait vu. Mon cœur se mit à battre si fort que je cru qu'il allait se décrocher de ma poitrine.

« Ah ! Sif, on t'attendait ! Viens ! » Dit-il d'un air chaleureux.

En entendant mon nom, Vali et les autres se retournèrent immédiatement vers moi. Le jeune viking aux cheveux blonds me fixa d'un air menaçant. Dag, lui, se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil charmeur qui me dégouta au plus profond de mon être. Sela, elle, ne prononça pas un mot. Ses lèvres deumeurèrent sellées. Comme à son habitude…

« Hé mais c'est la Parenv…. » Commença Morfor.

Vali lui donna aussitôt un violent coup de coude pour qu'il se taise. Parenvrille… Voilà le mot qu'il allait utiliser… Vali avait dû lui faire part de ses soupçons à mon égard de même qu'il avait dû en parler avec toute sa bande… Je fis mine de ne pas y prêter attention. A la fois gênée et apeurée, j'avançai en me tenant le bras. Je me jetais dans la gueule d'un cauchemar monstrueux mais je n'avais plus le choix.

« Viens par ici. » M'ordonna gentiment Harold.

Baissant la tête, je le rejoignis le plus calmement possible.

« Dragonniers, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue : Sif. Elle devra bientôt reprendre sa route alors je voudrais que le peu de temps qu'elle passera avec nous se déroule sans le moindre problème, c'est d'accord ? » Expliqua t-il en me tenant l'épaule.

Tous répondirent « oui » à l'exception d'un seul : Vali.

« D'accord ? » Articula Harold en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

Vali leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, agacé :

« Oui. »

Le chef frappa dans ses mains et annonça :

« Très bien. Sif, bienvenue à l'académie de dressage de dragons. Tu peux rejoindre les autres dragonniers. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et retournai bien vite auprès de Sonovent.

« Les cours auront lieu tous les matins. Pour celui d'aujourd'hui, je vais donc vous demander de faire sortir tous les dragons de l'académie. »

Nous nous exécutâmes sans perdre un instant et raccompagnâmes les dragons à l'entrée. Og se jeta sur Bouledogre et la serra fort dans ses bras. Vali caressa la tête de Glod et lui murmura :

« A tout à l'heure, mon vieux. »

Malgré tous les défauts que Vali pouvait avoir, il avait l'air d'être un bon dragonnier. Sonovent me jeta un regard doux pour me rassurer puis me donna un coup de tête affectueux. Je la caressai puis retournai bien vite dans l'enceinte de l'académie.

« Ce jour est un grand jour pour vous. C'est le jour ou vous allez apprendre à dresser un dragon encore à l'état sauvage. Hormis Vali, aucun de vous ne l'a déjà fait mais je suis sûr que vous serez à la hauteur. » Déclara fièrement Harold.

Les gros rondins de bois qui scellaient l'immense porte se retirèrent progressivement.

« Nous allons commencer avec un dragon de la classe mystère que vous connaissez bien. Il est particulièrement sournois, c'est pourquoi, si vous voulez le dresser, il va falloir que vous formiez des équipes. Morfor et Frapfor, vous formerez un trio avec Sela. »

-Mais papa, je peux me débrouiller, je…

-On en rediscutera plus tard, Sela, là, on n'a pas le temps. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira.

« Og et Dag, ensemble. » Enchaîna le chef.

-Quoi ? J'pourrai jamais devenir un dragonnier si cette demi-portion se trouve dans mes jambes ! » Protesta aussitôt Dag.

Harold ne releva pas la remarque. Quant à moi, je fus touchée en plein cœur par cette phrase des plus blessantes. Bien qu'en colère, je réussi à me retenir de gifler cet imbécile.

« Vali, Sif, ensemble. » Reprit Harold.

Aussitôt, nous nous regardâmes et nous exclamâmes, manquant de nous étrangler :

« Quoi ? »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un gaz verdâtre commença aussitôt à remplir l'arène. Il était trop tard pour continuer de débattre. Nous n'avions plus le choix.

« Je vais vous observer de l'extérieur. Krokmou et moi nous tiendrons sur nos gardes. S'il y a le moindre problème, on interviendra. Mais si je n'arrivais pas à temps, je compte sur toi, Vali. » Chuchota Harold à son fils.

Vali hocha la tête avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Rassuré, le chef quitta l'arène et abaissa la herse, nous enfermant à l'intérieur.

« Votre seule chance, vous mettre dos l'un à l'autre pour ne pas vous faire surprendre.» Conseilla Harold en nous guettant derrière les solides barreaux de l'arène.

Nous ne pouvions plus reculer. A contre cœur, je me mis dos à Vali. Le gaz était de plus en plus épais et nous ne voyions toujours pas le dragon. Nous avions beau tourner en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, rien. Le silence qui pesait sur les lieux ne nous aidait guère. Il ne faisait que renforcer notre anxiété grandissante. Au loin, j'entendis mon cousin murmurer :

« Attaque typique du braguettaure… Précision 12, vitesse 10, armure 10… »

-Tu peux pas la fermer ? » S'insurgea immédiatement Dag.

Des « chut ! » se firent aussitôt entendre.

« Puissance de feu 14, limite de tir 6… » Poursuivit doucement Og.

Des renseignements qui faisaient froid dans le dos… J'avalai ma salive et redoublai d'attention. Un léger sifflement retentit. Pas moyen de savoir d'où il venait… Un autre se fit entendre. Celui-ci était nettement plus proche que le précédent… Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort et ma respiration devenait haletante. Impossible de connaître de quel côté allait venir l'attaque… Je tournai la tête et levai les yeux afin de vérifier si Harold était toujours là. Oui. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Gueulfor.

« Alors, on entraîne la jeunesse ? » S'écria joyeusement le forgeron.

Le chef répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Aaaw, le hideux braguettaure… ça me rappelle le temps ou tu étais encore haut comme trois pommes… Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils. » Reprit Gueulfor.

-Tu as été un bon enseignant. J'ai juste amélioré quelques unes de tes méthodes histoire qu'ils ne finissent pas avec un membre en moins. » Dit-il en souriant.

-C'est ironique d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'un unijambiste... » Se moqua le forgeron.

-Hé, au moins, moi j'ai toujours mes deux bras ! » Renchérit Harold en riant.

Gueulfor lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main restante puis porta son regard sur nous. L'atmosphère était toujours horriblement tendue. Tout à coup, des cris. Morfor et Frapfor. Horrifiés, Vali et moi scrutâmes aussitôt la direction dans laquelle nous les avions entendus. Ils furent immédiatement suivis du bruit de deux corps qui tombaient.

« Sa queue ! On a vu sa queue ! » Hurla l'un des jumeaux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux espérant le voir de nouveau mais le dragon ne se montra pas. Vali décida de rester dans le coin au cas où le braguettaure se déciderait à réapparaître. Le gaz se dissipant, il m'était possible d'apercevoir de temps en temps une immense forme tourner autour de nous.

« Il nous a encerclés… » Soufflais-je avec effroi.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de braguettaure mais ce dragon était si bizarre qu'il était impossible de l'oublier. Comment ne pas se souvenir de son gros corps pourvu de deux cous frêles surmontés de minuscules têtes ? Sa morphologie était unique et jusque là, je n'avais jamais trouvé de dragon qui lui ressemblait. Tout à coup, Vali s'éloigna lentement de moi. Il se rendait vulnérable et désobéissait directement aux ordres de son père.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui chuchotais-je.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse équipe avec toi. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je reste sagement là en attendant que tu le dresse ? Et après, tu aurais voulu que je t'applaudisse peut être ? Je t'ai surestimée, je te pensais moins naïve. Tu peux tous les berner avec ta soi-disant gentillesse mais pas moi. Je sais que t'es une Parenvrille et je ne laisserai jamais les membres de ton clan apprendre à dresser des dragons. » Cracha t-il.

Aussitôt dit, il s'enfuit en courant et disparu dans l'espèce de brouillard vert qui nous entourait. La situation était des plus critiques. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Soudain, au ras du sol, une tête jaune tachetée d'orange émergea du gaz. Je retins mon souffle. Le moindre mouvement brusque et c'en était fini de nous tous. Mais curieusement, le dragon ne prêta pas attention à moi. Il semblait attirer par autre chose. Ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête que je vis Sela bien loin des jumeaux, les mains tendues devant elle. Le braguettaure suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Rapidement, la deuxième tête glissa hors de sa cachette brumeuse. Sela, le regard déterminé, continua de reculer prudemment tout en gardant ses mains dans la même position. Elle allait le dresser. Mais brusquement, Vali sorti comme de nulle part et sauta sur sa sœur, la plaquant au sol. Effrayé, le braguettaure se recula en battant furieusement des ailes. Ses pupilles alors rondes devinrent des fentes. Je vis la tête chargée d'enflammer le gaz commencer à cracher des étincelles. Immédiatement, mon regard se porta sur Vali et Sela encore à terre. Vite, je me mis à courir vers eux aussi vite que je le pu.

« Attention ! Poussez-vous ! » Criais-je pour les prévenir.

Brusquement, une détonation retentit et le gaz prit feu. Je me mis de justesse à l'abri, entourant instinctivement mes bras sur ma tête pour la protéger. Je sentis le souffle de l'explosion me lécher le dos. Quand ce fut fini, je me retournai afin de voir ou se trouvait le braguettaure. Il était en plein milieu de l'arène, empli d'une rage folle. Les jumeaux avaient le visage noircis et étaient un peu sonnés. Il en était de même pour Dag et mon cousin. Quant à Vali et Sela, ils se disputaient près de la herse. Il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose avant que ce dragon ne blesse quelqu'un. Harold semblait de mon avis. Quand il vit le carnage qui régnait dans l'académie, il enfourcha promptement sa furie nocturne et se rendit près de la herse. Alors qu'elle se levait lentement, je me décidai à agir. C'était le moment où jamais de voir si j'avais bien appris la technique du braguettaure en boule. Doucement, je m'approchai du dragon à deux têtes. Seulement cinq mètres nous séparaient. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que la tête qui crachait du gaz me remarque. Immédiatement, son regard se fixa sur moi. Par un grognement, elle appela l'autre tête qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de réagir, je bondis entre elles deux et couru sur leur corps. M'agrippant à l'une des épines arrondies que le dragon avait au milieu du dos, je sautai à terre et commençai à lui gratter le flan. Il fut tout d'abord surpris et méfiant et essaya de me chasser mais il ne pu résister bien longtemps à mes caresses qui lui faisaient un bien fou. Petit à petit, je le sentis se détendre. Ses courtes ailes se replièrent doucement et ses têtes se couchèrent paisiblement sur le sol de l'académie. J'intensifiai mes gratouilles afin de l'inciter à se mettre sur le dos, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Je lui grimpai alors dessus et commençai à lui gratter son gros ventre écailleux. Je guettais les moindres de ses réactions. La tête qui crachait du gaz s'avoua bientôt vaincue et ferma les yeux en laissant pendre sa langue hors de sa gueule. Elle était en pleine extase. Sa compagne la suivi peu de temps après en poussant de petits grognements de bonheur. Bien... Il était maintenant temps de passer à la seconde partie du plan. Je me couchai sur le ventre du braguettaure puis lui donnai une légère tape là où ses deux cous se rejoignaient. Le dragon se réveilla aussitôt et, automatiquement, il mordit ses queues formant ainsi une boule parfaite. J'avais réussi. Tout à coup, j'entendis le violent bruit de métal de la herse. Ça y est, Harold l'avait ouverte. Affolé, le dragon se mit à rouler. Le chef se circula de justesse et le braguettaure sorti de l'arène. Nous roulâmes sur le pont qui manqua de s'effondrer à notre passage puis dévalâmes une pente qui m'arracha de nombreux hurlements. Je voyais le paysage défiler à toute allure. Ma tête tournait et je n'avais rien pour m'accrocher. Je constatai avec effroi que nous foncions tout droit vers une falaise. Malheureusement, avec la vitesse accumulée lors de la descente, le dragon ne réussi pas à freiner à temps. Nous fûmes propulsés dans les airs à une vitesse phénoménale avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol et de poursuivre notre course effrénée. Nous finîmes par percuter violemment un sapin qui nous arrêta net dans notre descente. J'étais sonnée, certes, mais il était hors de question que je gronde ce brave arbre pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… Le braguettaure se déplia lentement et laissa ses ailes retomber mollement dans l'herbe fraiche. Il était à l'évidence dans le même état que moi…

« Sif ! » Entendis-je au loin.

C'était la voix d'Harold.

« Sif ! » M'appela t- on à nouveau.

Cette fois, c'était la voix de mon cousin. Ils étaient à ma recherche.

« Je suis là ! » Criais-je en me relevant péniblement.

Le chef et son furie nocturne atterrirent brusquement à côté de moi. Il fut aussitôt suivi de la bande de Vali et de mon cousin. Harold descendit bien vite de Krokmou et me demanda, inquiet :

« Ça va ? »

-je n'ai rien de cassé mais je ne recommencerai pas de ballade en braguettaure de sitôt… » Répondis-je en me massant les tempes.

-C'était incroyable ce que tu as fait ! Jamais personne n'a pensé à utiliser cette facette du braguettaure. En améliorant ta technique et en fabriquant de nouvelles selles, on pourrait s'en faire un atout. » Jubila Sela.

-Ouais, c'était mortel ! » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Tu pourras nous montrer comment faire ? » S'enthousiasma Dag.

-Euh, oui… Si tu veux… » Bredouillais-je.

Je voyais bien que cette attention soudaine qu'on me portait ne plaisait pas du tout à Vali. Le jeune viking, les doigts crispés sur sa hache, me fixait d'un regard noir. Tout à coup, la tête chargée d'enflammer le gaz se secoua. Elle se réveillait. Appelant sa compagne, le dragon se remit debout. Voyant Harold et les autres, il se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant. Ses pupilles redevinrent des fentes. Il allait passer à l'attaque. Mais aussitôt, Krokmou sauta au devant de son dragonnier et étendit ses ailes devant lui pour le protéger. Il lui lança un rugissement puissant pour le dissuader de faire du mal à « ses humains ». Comme le braguettaure devenait de plus en plus hargneux, la furie nocturne comprit qu'un simple avertissement ne suffirait pas à le faire partir. Je vis l'intérieur de la gueule de Krokmou se remplir d'une lumière vive et bleutée. Il allait tirer. Immédiatement, je m'interposai entre lui et le braguettaure.

« NON ! » Hurlais-je.

Le dragon noir, obéissant, ferma sa gueule et me fixa de ses grands yeux ronds. Je me tournai ensuite vers le braguettaure qui se tenait toujours sur ses gardes. Je le caressai tendrement dans le cou puis, lui mettant une main sur le museau, murmurai :

« Tout va bien, il ne te fera aucun mal. »

Rassuré, le dragon à deux têtes ferma à son tour ses gueules mais il ne quitta ni Harold ni les autres des yeux.

« Eh bien, Sif, je crois que tu es la seule qui est en mesure de ramener ce dragon à l'académie… » Nota Harold un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je lui souris à mon tour, remplie d'une immense fierté.

« Par contre, on va devoir faire le chemin de retour à pied… » Annonça le chef.

Si je voulais faire voler ce braguettaure, il me fallait un deuxième dragonnier. Vali, hors de question. Les jumeaux, n'y pensons pas. Dag… Non… Et tout à coup, mon regard se posa sur Sela. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de potentiel et si son frère ne l'avait pas arrêté dans l'arène, elle aurait sûrement réussi à dresser ce dragon. Elle semblait douce, aimable et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle avait beaucoup de connaissances sur les dragons. Elle était la candidate idéale.

« Pas forcément. » Répondis-je.

Tendant la main à Sela, je lui dis :

« Si on veut faire voler ce braguettaure, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

-M…Moi ? » S'étonna t- elle.

-Oui, tu as presque réussi à le dresser dans l'arène. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien.

-Bon…D'accord… »

Elle s'approcha lentement du dragon qui lui donna un coup de tête affectueux. Prudemment, elle grimpa sur son dos et vint me rejoindre. Nous nous rapprochâmes ensuite de leurs têtes et attrapâmes leurs cornes. Quand ce fut fait, nous nous envolâmes. Sela paraissait gênée. Elle ne parlait pas et gardait la tête basse. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si le fait de lui avoir proposé de conduire le dragon avec moi n'avait fait qu'aggraver son mal-être déjà présent…

« Ça… ça ne t'a pas dérangée que je te demande d'être mon partenaire ? » Questionnais-je.

-Oh non, bien au contraire. » Renchérit-elle en souriant.

Son visage était rayonnant. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait… Je comprenais qu'Og ait un faible pour elle. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle se mit à bafouiller puis rebaissa la tête. Décidément… Elle était encore plus timide que je ne l'avais pensé…

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêché de dresser ce dragon… » M'excusais-je.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute… C'est l'intervention de Vali qui m'a fait échouer.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'en a-t-il empêché ? Tu te débrouillais super bien !

-Il a eu peur. Il est très protecteur avec moi… Quelque part au fond de moi, je me sens incapable de lui en vouloir. Mais un jour il faudra bien qu'il se rende compte que j'ai grandi et ce jour là, j'espère que je ne le ferai pas trop souffrir. »

Bien qu'il soit dur avec elle, elle restait respectueuse envers lui. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande patience, qualité que j'ai toujours eue du mal manifester… Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne su que dire mais je finis par enchaîner :

« Et toi, au fait, quel dragon veux-tu dresser ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé. »

-J'ai peut être une idée mais pour le moment, je préfère que ça reste secret. Et toi ?

-Idem.

-Ma grand-mère me répète souvent qu'une fois sa confiance gagnée, il n'y a rien qu'un dragon ne puisse pas faire pour toi. C'est un conseil dont j'aime me souvenir. Il pourra t'aider aussi si tu l'appliques.

-Effectivement. Ce n'est que ces derniers jours que je m'en suis pleinement rendu compte. J'ai beaucoup appris ici.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu as l'air pleine de ressources. La méthode que tu as utilisée avec ce braguettaure en est la preuve. C'était un peu dingue, c'est vrai mais c'est totalement révolutionnaire. Tu as peut être ouvert la voie vers une nouvelle façon de monter ces dragons. »

Je haussai les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien puis souris. Le voyage se déroulait à merveille. Il semblait que la bande de Vali, à l'exception de son chef, m'avait officiellement adoptée comme l'une des leurs. Quelque part, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

« Hé ! Hé ! Les gars, j'en ai une ! J'en ai une ! » Insista Frapfor.

Tout le monde se tu et se tourna vers le jeune dragonnier.

« Pourquoi Thor est-il si long ? »

Après un court silence, il répondit :

« Parce que Thor tue. »

Tandis que tous éclataient de rire, je me contentai de me donner une tape sur le front.

« Vous avez compris ? Thor tue, tortue ? C'était marrant, hein ? » Reprit Frapfor entre deux rires.

« Moi j'en ai une autre. » Annonça Dag.

Ils eurent du mal à se taire mais après quelques minutes, le silence revint enfin.

« Comment appelle t- on un blond paralysé ? »

Nous avions beau nous creuser la tête, nous ne trouvions pas la réponse. C'est alors que Dag déclara :

« Un Vali qui a voulu soigner la carie de son volchemard. »

Cette fois, les éclats de rire furent encore plus forts. Même Sela qui était très réservée eu du mal à résister à l'hilarité générale.

« Allez, avoue que c'était drôle ! » Lança Dag en se rapprochant de Vali avec son ébouillantueur.

-Ouais, ah, ah, ah. Je suis plié. » Fit sarcastiquement ce dernier.

Son ton refroidi subitement l'ambiance qui était devenue si joyeuse. J'avalai ma salive. Je venais de reprendre brusquement conscience des réalités. Vali était loin d'être mon allié et tant qu'il serait dans les environs, je ne devrais en aucun cas baisser ma garde. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'académie où nous fûmes surpris d'y trouver Almut en compagnie de son snifflehunch. Assis sur un petit rocher, il mangeait calmement une pomme, les jambes croisées.

« Tiens, Almut. Ça faisait longtemps. » Débuta Harold une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

-Bonjour, ô chef. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous sains et saufs.

-Tu voulais me réclamer quelque chose ? Parce qu'au sinon, tu ne serais jamais sorti de ta hutte.

-Non, ô chef. Je suis simplement venu admirer nos jeunes prodiges. » Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru tout mon corps. Il était venu pour moi… Que manigançait-il ?

« Bonne journée, ô chef. » Nous salua t-il avec un sourire qui me glaça le sang.

Harold le regarda s'éloigner, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Il semblait aussi préoccupé que moi. La venue de ce vieillard n'annonçait rien de bon… Au bout de quelques minutes, le chef se retourna et tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon, il faut peut-être rentrer ce braguettaure à l'académie, non ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes puis entrâmes dans l'arène. Sela et moi descendîmes du braguettaure puis fîmes un câlin à nos têtes respectives.

« Alors, Sif, comment veux-tu l'appeler ? » Demanda soudainement Harold.

-L'appeler ?

-Oui, c'est toi qui l'a dressé, c'est donc toi qui doit lui trouver un nom. »

Après une intense mais courte réflexion, je tournai la tête vers Sela et lui proposai :

« Zig et Zag. C'est pas mal, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

-J'aime bien. C'est original et ça lui va bien. »

-Alors va pour Zig et Zag. » Conclu le chef de Berk.

Quand nous eûmes remis à notre braguettaure assez de poisson pour tenir jusqu'à demain matin, nous quittâmes l'arène. Nous étions joyeux. Les jumeaux chantaient, pour le plus grand malheur de Dag. Og et Harold discutaient et je faisais de même avec Sela. Seul Vali était à la traîne. Nous nous rendîmes au grand hall pour y manger ou le chef nous quitta. Il nous expliqua qu'il allait nous laisser partager un moment entres amis, sans aucun adulte et que lui allait en profiter pour passer un diner en tête à tête avec sa femme. Nous n'y fîmes aucune objection. Dag, Sela, Morfor et Frapfor s'assirent à la même table que d'habitude. Quant à moi, je m'installai à la table voisine comme les jours précédents. Og se mit à côté de moi.

« Tu as été géniale. » Me souffla t-il avec fierté.

-J'ai eu un bon instructeur. » Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout à coup, Sela se leva et vint s'assoir en face de nous.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda t- elle.

-Oui, bien sûr. »

A peine avions nous commencé à discuter que Dag, Morfor et Frapfor nous rejoignirent aussitôt, laissant Vali seul à table. Nous étions devenus tout à coup très serrés et j'avoue que c'était plutôt inconfortable mais nous nous en moquions. Tout le monde riait et plaisantait. Un jour avait suffit à ce que nous devenions amis. Je leur avais montré de quoi j'étais capable. Je leur avais prouvé que j'aimais les dragons. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'ils n'allaient pas me trahir si un jour mon passé venait à être dévoilé au grand jour… Et je n'étais pas encore sûre que ce que je vivais étais de la véritable amitié. Après tout, ils s'intéressaient peut-être à moi uniquement par intérêt mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque. J'étais restée seule si longtemps.

« Hé, Vali, tu viens avec nous ? » Proposa Morfor en se tournant vers le jeune viking.

-Non, je n'ai plus faim. » Acheva t-il sèchement en se levant de table.

Dans un accès de colère, il planta sa hache dans un banc et quitta le grand hall. Je descendis lentement du banc et fit quelques pas en direction de la lourde porte avant de m'arrêter. J'en avais assez de cette ambiance tendue à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce. Après tout, il avait peut-être simplement peur pour les siens. Je réalisais qu'il était désormais grand temps de faire la paix. Viggo était mort. Les Hofriens n'avaient plus à vivre dans la crainte. Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

« T'en fais pas, il reviendra. Vali est comme ça. » M'informa Dag sans la moindre inquiétude.

Ne l'écoutant pas, je continuai de marcher et me dirigeai vers sa hache. Mettant un pied sur le banc, je saisis le manche de l'arme et la tirai. Je la contemplai pendant quelques instants. Demain dès l'aube, j'irais mettre un terme à tout ça.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Révélations

**Chapitre 12 :Révélations**

* * *

Est-ce que mes cheveux étaient bien ? Oui, j'avais passé un temps fou devant le miroir à me demander comment j'allais me coiffer. Finalement, j'avais opté pour quelque chose de simple : Une tresse. Est-ce que je sentais bon ? Sans aucun doute. J'avais beau m'être lavée peu de temps après m'être réveillée, je ne cessais de me sentir pour en être certaine. Est-ce que mes vêtements étaient impeccables ? Bien sûr. Pourtant, j'étais toujours horriblement nerveuse. La hache de Vali à la main, j'avançais lentement vers la maison d'Harold. Ce qui s'était passé hier matin dans le grand hall m'avait poussé à agir. J'étais terrorisée mais je ne reculerais pas. Même Og n'était pas au courant de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ça y est. J'étais arrivée. Je frappai à la porte de la hutte et attendis. Ma gorge était affreusement sèche et mon corps entier était totalement crispé. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'Astrid se tenait dans son encadrement.

« Sif ? Tu n'es pas à l'académie ? » Demanda t- elle, surprise.

-Non… Pas encore. Vali a oublié sa…sa hache hier et je... enfin, j'étais venue lui rapporter.

-C'est gentil de ta part. Il l'aime beaucoup. Tu peux entrer, il est dans sa chambre. »

Je pénétrai timidement à l'intérieur de la hutte. Astrid ferma la porte et confia :

« Tu as eu de la chance de nous croiser. J'allais partir faire mon tour de garde et Vali terminait de s'habiller avant de vous rejoindre à l'académie. »

Je ne répondis pas, examinant attentivement chaque recoin de la demeure des Haddocks. Au mur, juste en face de moi, étaient accrochés les différents ailerons artificiels de Krokmou. Il y en avait trois en tout. Un jaune sur lequel était dessinée une furie nocturne, un émeraude rayé de bleu foncé et un noir avec des flammes vertes. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un brasier dont le feu mourrait lentement. A gauche, des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

« C'est tout droit. » Dit tout à coup Astrid.

-Ah, euh… Merci… » Balbutiais-je.

Doucement, je m'avançai vers l'endroit indiqué. Bientôt, j'aperçu une autre pièce. La porte était entrouverte. J'essuyai rapidement les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur mon front. Devais-je entrer ou frapper et attendre à l'entrée ? Cruel dilemme… Tendant le cou, je vis Vali de dos en train de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Mes mains tremblaient et mes genoux en faisaient autant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je donnai deux petits coups légers sur la porte. Le jeune viking se retourna tranquillement mais lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, il s'exclama :

« TOI ! »

Avalant ma salive, je répondis posément :

« J'étais venue te rapporter ta hache. »

Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il la prit violemment de mes mains et grommela :

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. J'avais l'intention d'aller la chercher tout seul. »

Me passant devant, il quitta sa chambre puis, traversant à pas rapides la pièce principale, sorti de la hutte familiale. Sans perdre un instant, je m'élançai à mon tour hors de la demeure des Haddocks et couru pour le rattraper. Quand je fus à son niveau, je le suppliai :

« Je t'en prie, écoute moi. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. »

-J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes mensonges. »

Comme il pressait le pas, je m'efforçai également d'accélérer mon allure.

« Arrête de me suivre ! » M'ordonna t-il.

Comme je ne lui obéissais pas, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Je le suivis aussi vite que je le pu. Parfois, au détour d'un rocher, je le perdais de vue mais je finissais toujours par le retrouver. Et malgré ses tentatives pour me semer dans les buissons, je ne lâchai prise à aucun moment. J'évitais les branches avec agilité et je bondissais facilement au dessus des ruisseaux. Je gagnais du terrain. Au moment ouVali tourna la tête pour voir si je le suivais toujours, il trébucha sur un gros rocher, perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Je m'arrêtai de justesse au bord du ravin et le regardai dévaler la pente rocailleuse, impuissante. Il finit par atterrir brutalement dans ce qui fut autrefois le lit d'une grosse rivière. Il ne bougeait plus. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Au bout d'un court instant qui me paru une éternité, je le vis secouer la tête. Aussitôt, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre prudemment quand soudain, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait dans le paysage… Plissant les yeux, je réussi à distinguer que c'était les rochers eux-mêmes qui me donnaient cette drôle d'impression. On aurait dit que quelque chose se trouvait dessus. En me concentrant, je finis par apercevoir des pattes, une tête et des ailes. Brusquement, un frisson d'effroi me parcouru le corps. Des ailes de la mort endormies… Il y en avait partout… Vali se releva et épousseta la saleté qu'il avait sur les épaules avec ses mains. Un faux pas et ces dragons à la tête en forme de croissant de lune le tueraient sans hésiter. Je ne quittai Vali des yeux pas même une seconde. Me voyant en haut du ravin, il cria :

« Et voilà ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Immédiatement, je lui fis signe de se taire.

« Quoi encore ? » Hurla t-il exaspéré.

Ces ailes de la mort avaient visiblement le sommeil lourd... Je désignai derrière lui puis mimai un dragon. Vali se retourna puis, me regardant, haussa les épaules. C'est vrai… J'avais oublié que j'étais incroyablement doué en mimes…

« Dragons. » Articulai-je sans qu'un son ne passe ma bouche.

Vali fronça les sourcils.

« Dragons. » Répétais-je un peu plus fort.

Le viking blond mit ses mains sur ses hanches, irrité.

« Ecoute, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. » Lâcha t-il.

Il essaya de remonter la pente mais glissa de nouveau et s'écrasa, lui et sa hache, contre l'un des rochers. Le bruit métallique de l'arme résonna dans toute la vallée. Je me mordis les lèvres. Si cela ne les avait pas réveillées, c'est qu'elles étaient mortes. Je plongeai mon regard dans le ravin et constatai avec horreur que des dizaines de paire d'yeux jaunes s'étaient ouverts sur les rochers. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sautai dans le vide. Je roulai quelques instants puis poussai brutalement l'adolescent sur le côté.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? » Demanda t-il fou de rage.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre. Une aile de la mort apparu et ouvrit tout grand la gueule, prête à cracher de l'acide. Je me plaçai aussitôt devant Vali pour le protéger et, joignant mes mains devant ma bouche, me mis à siffler. Le reptile ferma immédiatement sa gueule et me fixa, surpris. Ceci fait, je m'agenouillai devant le dragon et donnai un puissant coup dans le ventre du viking blond pour qu'il fasse de même. Je baissai ensuite la tête sans un mot et attendis. L'aile de la mort approcha son museau écailleux de mon visage et me renifla. Puis, lentement, elle se recula et, sifflant pour appeler sa meute, s'envola avec ses congénères. Je patientai quelques secondes afin de m'assurer que la horde était bien partie puis me mis debout. Levant la tête, je les observai s'éloigner. On l'avait échappé belle… Je me retournai vers Vali et bafouillai :

« Il vaut mieux qu'on aille à l'académie avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. »

Le viking blond acquiesça et, me jetant un bref regard, passa devant moi. Nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à remonter la pente du ravin et bientôt, nous fûmes au dessus. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour retourner à la hutte des Haddocks pour chercher Glod. Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ce n'est que lorsque Vali enfourcha son volchemard que je bredouillai :

« Bon… J'y vais… On se revoit à l'académie… »

-Attends ! Tu peux monter avec moi si tu veux.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, viens. Il y a de la place pour deux. »

Je murmurai un vague merci et m'installai derrière lui. Pendant les premières minutes du vol, pas un de nous n'osa briser le silence mais finalement, Vali demanda :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire avant que je ne tombe dans ce trou infesté d'ailes de la mort ? »

-Tu…Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Si je te demande.

-Je…Je voulais te dire que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. J'ai le cœur d'un dragonnier, comme chacun de vous. Malgré ce que peux laisser penser mon ceinturon, je ne suis pas Parenvrille. Je ne sais même pas quel est ce clan et j'ignore tout de lui. J'ai simplement appris au fil des conversations qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement appréciés par les Berkiens. D'après ce que j'en ai déduis, leur clan devait être hostile et sans pitié. J'ai également appris que mon père en avait été autrefois leur chef. »

Aussitôt, Vali freina Glod.

« Attends… T'es en train de me dire que Dagur « le dérangé » est ton père ? » S'écria t-il.

-Oui, de même qu'Og est mon cousin.

-Og ? Ton cousin ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous trainiez tout le temps ensemble… Et…Et il est au courant ? »

Je fis un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« C'est complètement dingue… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tout ça… Et ton père tue toujours des dragons ? Il a prit ça comment que tu veuilles devenir un dragonnier ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Renchérit le jeune viking.

Je répondis à chacune des questions de Vali avec enthousiasme. Quand nous nous posâmes devant l'académie, tout était parfaitement clair. Je descendis lentement de Glod et, alors que je m'éloignais, Vali confia :

« Au fait, je voulais te dire, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec les ailes de la mort, c'était démentiel. Tu étais démentielle. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Je lui souris et haussai les épaules d'un air de dire : « C'était normal. »

Je couru à l'intérieur de l'académie ou Og, Dag, Morfor, Frapfor, Sela et Harold se trouvaient déjà. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon cousin mais sa joie fit rapidement place à de la surprise quand il vit Vali me rejoindre.

« Parfait ! Maintenant que tout le monde est ici, le cours peut commencer. » Annonça le chef de Berk.

Je me mis promptement à côté de mon cousin.

« T'es en retard. Je me demandais ou tu étais passée. Je suis venu à ta hutte pour te chercher, tu n'étais pas là. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Vali ? » Murmura t-il.

-Exact, tout est arrangé.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Au début, ça s'est plutôt mal passé mais après, ça s'est amélioré. Je lui ai tout dit. On a couru dans la forêt, dévalé un ravin, croisé des ailes de la mort…

-Des ailes de la mort ?

-Oui ! Un truc de fou ! Mais je te raconterai tout, c'est promis.

-Donc, il sait que ton père c'est…

-Oui. »

A peine avais-je répondu que je me fis percuter de plein fouet par une immense boule jaune tachetée d'orange.

« Zig, Zag ! » M'exclamais-je en riant.

Le dragon me lécha affectueusement le visage. J'essayais de l'en empêcher mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

« Par contre, mon gros, tu es en train de m'écraser. » Dis-je en tentant de me dégager de sous le ventre du braguettaure.

Le reptile se recula, saisit le dos de ma robe avec ses dents et me déposa paisiblement sur mes pieds. Je le caressai pour le remercier. Restant à ses côtés, je tournai la tête et écoutai Harold avec attention.

« L'exercice d'aujourd'hui va être le même que celui d'hier sauf que cette fois, il ne se déroulera pas dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Alors, prenez vos dragons, on part en ballade. » Annonça t-il.

Les jumeaux se ruèrent aussitôt vers le braguettaure de leurs parents. Dag couru jusqu'à Bouilli et l'enfourcha en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Vali se dépêcha de monter sur Glod. Og, lui, se dirigea doucement vers Bouledogre et, après lui avoir fait un câlin, lui grimpa dessus. Rapidement, il ne resta que Sela, Harold et moi qui n'étions pas sur nos dragons. J'allai à la rencontre de mon cousin et confiai :

« J'adorerais voler sur Sonovent mais je suis la seule personne avec Sela en qui Zig et Zag ont confiance. Et tant que je ne leur aurai pas trouvé de dragonniers de remplacement, c'est moi qui dois m'occuper d'eux et personne d'autre. »

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je vais ramener Sonovent à ma mère et tu voleras avec Zig et Zag. »

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Promis ! »

Je lui souris et retournai auprès de mon braguettaure. Je l'enfourchai et Sela fit spontanément de même. Nous attendîmes qu'Og ai redonné Sonovent à ma tante puis nous envolâmes en suivant fidèlement le chef de Berk, en tête de notre petit groupe. Calmement, je laissai mon regard se poser sur Vali. J'étais soulagée que nous ne nous fassions plus la guerre. J'en avais assez de me battre. Désormais, je me sentais beaucoup plus sereine qu'auparavant. J'avais l'impression de faire enfin parti de cette famille dont j'avais tant espéré me rapprocher. Néanmoins, une menace assombrissait le ciel de cet avenir radieux que je m'imaginais : Harold pouvait découvrir d'un jour à l'autre que j'étais la propriétaire du ceinturon. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit alors autant en profiter. Je refis doucement ma natte et caressai la tête de Zag avec levant les yeux, j'aperçu une île. Elle était plus petite que Berk et que mon île natale mais elle était agréable à regarder. Elle était parcourue de collines verdoyantes croulant sous les sapins. En nous rapprochant un peu plus, je réussis même à distinguer plusieurs cascades ainsi qu'un charmant lac qui reflétait à merveille le bleu du ciel. Comme Harold et Krokmou s'y dirigeaient, je compris que c'était ici que nous allions poursuivre notre entraînement. Faisant aussitôt virer nos dragons, nous entamâmes à notre tour notre descente vers l'île. Evitant avec agilité la cime des arbres, nous nous posâmes sans encombre à côté du lac.

« Parfait ! Tout le monde est là ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Attendez… Ou sont Morfor et Frapfor ? » Demanda Harold, inquiet.

Tout à coup, les feuilles des buissons bougèrent et nous vîmes les deux frères se relever simultanément, la bouche et les joues tachées de rouge.

« On est là. » Répondit Frapfor la bouche pleine.

-Ch'êtes au courant qu'y a des baies délichieuses ici ? » Questionna Morfor en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

Nous poussâmes tous un soupir à la fois agacé et soulagé.

« Okay, les jumeaux, revenez à votre place. Ici, les dragons que vous allez trouver sont dans leur milieu naturel. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir être encore plus vigilants qu'hier car cette fois, ce n'est pas vous qui avez l'avantage. Maintenant, passons aux équipes. Voyons voir… Dag et Sif, ensembles. Sela et Og, ensembles. Morfor et Frapfor, vous irez avec Vali. » Expliqua le chef.

Moi avec Dag ? Je croyais rêver… Mais bon, il semblait que je n'avais pas le choix… Nous acquiesçâmes sans broncher.

« Bien. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici dans trois heures. Krokmou et moi garderons un œil sur les dragons. » Conclut Harold.

Alors que Dag et moi nous éloignions, j'entendis Vali crier :

« Morfor ! A quoi tu joues ? On n'a pas toute la matinée. »

Curieuse, je me retournai. Le jeune viking était debout devant le lac et l'observait, intrigué.

« Attends… Il y a un truc qui bouge dans l'eau et ce n'est pas du poisson… J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est… » Répondit-il.

Frapfor arriva furtivement derrière son frère et le poussa brusquement dans le lac. Il explosa de rire lorsqu'il le vit remonter à la surface.

« Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau ? La seule façon était de regarder d'un peu plus près ! » S'exclama Frapfor entre deux rires.

Le garçon remonta doucement sur la rive et grommela :

« T'aurais pu me tuer ! C'est plein d'anguilles là-dessous ! »

-Vous êtes contents, maintenant ? On peut y aller ? » Demanda Vali, excédé par le comportement immature des jumeaux.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va. » Répliqua Morfor.

Des anguilles… A ma connaissance, un seul dragon seulement pouvait se nourrir d'anguilles : Le typhoomerang. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais dû en apercevoir qu'un ou deux et l'idée de me retrouver confrontée à l'un d'entre eux me rendait légèrement anxieuse mais je savais que je pouvais réussir. Je m'enfonçai prudemment dans la forêt, attentive au moindre bruit. Je scrutais patiemment chaque buisson et chaque arbre. Si il était vrai que j'étais dégoutée de me retrouver en compagnie de Dag, je lui laissai une chance de faire ses preuves. Peut-être était-il aussi bon dragonnier qu'il n'était vantard…

« Je suis content qu'on se retrouver ensembles. Depuis que tu es là, on a dû se parler peut être une fois en tout. » Confia le jeune viking en enjambant un ruisseau.

J'écartai une branche de mon passage et poursuivis mon chemin sans lui répondre. Il commençait déjà à blablater… C'était plutôt mal parti…

« Est-ce que tu as une couleur préférée ? Ou… »

Je le coupai brusquement en posant ma main sur sa poitrine pour qu'il arrête de marcher. J'avais entendu un bruit dans les fourrés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il, surprit.

Je mis mon doigt sur ma bouche et tendis l'oreille.

« Fausse alerte. Je suis désolée. Ça devait être un sanglier… » Répondis-je.

Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus dans la forêt. Aucune trace de griffes ni de pas. Après une bonne heure de marche, je n'avais trouvé aucun indice. Soudain, Dag me donna des tapes répétées sur le bras et me chuchota :

« Regarde ! »

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il pointait de son index un arbre portant une curieuse marque. J'étais absolument certaine qu'elle n'était pas l'œuvre d'une griffe. Je m'approchai lentement du sapin et en observai le tronc. La trace ressemblait fort à ce que les cerfs font subir à ces princes des forêts lorsqu'ils aiguisent leurs ramures. Néanmoins, la marque était anormalement haute. D'habitude, elles se trouvaient quasiment au pied du tronc et non en son milieu. De plus, la trace avait entamé de moitié le sapin. C'était bien trop profond pour être le fruit des bois d'un cervidé. Après avoir réfléchi un instant à cet étonnant casse-tête, un éclair illumina soudainement mon esprit. Cette marque résultait sans doute du frottage des cornes d'un typhoomerang et a en juger par sa taille, il s'agissait d'un jeune adulte. Je donnai une grande claque dans le dos de Dag et m'exclamai :

« Bien joué, partenaire. »

Surpris, il sursauta et faillit en perdre son casque.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre cette piste. » Me réjouis-je.

Aussitôt, je fis de grandes enjambées et me retrouvai derrière l'arbre. Comme Dag avait du mal à gravir le terrain de plus en plus vertical sur lequel nous nous aventurions, je n'hésitai pas un seul instant à lui prendre la main pour l'aider à monter. Quand il fut au sommet, je le lâchai et poursuivis mon chemin d'un pas décidé. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je remarquai que beaucoup d'arbres penchaient d'un côté ou de l'autre. Certaines de leurs racines, normalement implantés solidement dans la terre, se trouvaient désormais à l'air libre. On aurait dit que quelque chose d'immense s'était frayé un passage au cœur de la forêt. Ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un typhoomerang. Cette piste était bien la bonne. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute. Cette traque, qui n'avait aucunement pour but la mort du dragon, m'enchantait à un point que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Mon instinct me disait qu'il était tout proche. Au loin, j'aperçu une clairière. L'endroit idéal pour un animal aux ailes gigantesques. Immédiatement, je couru vers cette plaine. Au fond de moi, je trépignais d'impatience et je ne pouvais me résoudre à y aller en marchant. Malheureusement, en arrivant à la clairière, je ne trouvai aucun typhoomerang. Mais ma déception fit rapidement place à une joie sans borne. Tout ne s'arrêtait pas ici. Notre géant ailé nous avait laissé un indice à sa mesure. Une trace de brulé en forme de soleil couvrait presque toute la plaine. Seul un typhoomerang pouvait laisser ces marques là. Même si mon père m'en avait parlé, c'était tout de même la première fois que j'en voyais ailleurs que dans mon imagination et j'étais fortement impressionnée par cette puissance. Je m'accroupis et touchai la trace du bout des doigts. Elle était encore chaude. Il s'était donc envolé il n'y a pas très longtemps.

« C'est bête… On ne l'a pas manqué de beaucoup… » Soufflais-je.

Je me relevai et frottai mes mains pour en ôter la terre. Redoublant de patience, Dag et moi continuâmes notre route. Nous fouillâmes tous les fourrés à la recherche du moindre indice mais nous n'y trouvâmes que des traces de pas de sangliers et des pommes de pins… Au bout d'un moment, je décidai de grimper dans un arbre, espérant apercevoir le typhoomerang. En quelques minutes à peine, je fus au sommet. Je scrutai attentivement la forêt mais ne vis rien du tout. Déçue, je redescendis mollement du sapin et me laissai glisser le long du tronc. Dag était assis sur une vieille souche colonisée en partie par de nombreux champignons. Je posai doucement ma main sur mon épaule. Il leva la tête vers moi et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il espérait que je lui annonce une bonne nouvelle. Je secouai lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il soupira et, prenant courage, se remit debout. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je constatai que le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

« Dag ! » L'appelais-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on retourne la forêt et on a toujours rien trouvé. Si on continue comme ça, ça peut nous mener loin. Il vaut mieux qu'on retourne près du lac avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

-J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Mes jambes sont en compote. Même comme ça, je pourrais parfaitement continuer de marcher encore plusieurs heures mais une petite halte ne me fera pas de mal. » Répondit-il.

« Fidèle à lui-même… » Pensais-je.

Nous prîmes nonchalamment le chemin du retour. Soudain, une chose attira mon regard. De loin, ça ressemblait à un caillou étonnamment pointu. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une dent de typhoomerang. Je n'avais peut-être pas eu la chance de voir le dragon mais au moins, ça me ferait un souvenir. Vite, je rangeai mon nouveau trésor dans ma poche et couru joyeusement rejoindre Dag qui m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin près du lac. Harold, couché paisiblement dans l'herbe aux côtés de Krokmou, se releva calmement en nous entendant approcher.

« Vous êtes les premiers à revenir. » Déclara t-il en souriant.

-Pendant un moment on a pu suivre sa trace mais il s'est envolé. » Expliquais-je.

-C'est ce qui me surprendra toujours chez ces dragons. Ils sont immenses et pourtant, ils ont le chic pour passer inaperçus. » Avoua le chef.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes des pas qui venaient de derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Og et Sela venir à notre rencontre.

« Vous l'avez vu ? » M'enquis-je.

-On a seulement eu le loisir d'admirer quelques traces de pas laissées dans la boue… » Répondit Sela.

-Est-ce que vous avez pu croiser Vali et les jumeaux ? » Demanda Harold.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient toujours pas là… Vali est quelqu'un de responsable… Il n'est jamais en retard… » Confia le chef, inquiet.

Et les minutes passèrent, passèrent sans que les jeunes vikings ne pointent le bout de leur nez.

« Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose… » Marmonna Harold.

Mais au moment où il grimpait sur son furie nocturne pour partir à leur recherche, un gigantesque typhoomerang fit son apparition dans le ciel. Ses grandes ailes bleues bordées de blanc ne battaient presque pas. Il était absolument magnifique. Le quitter des yeux ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde m'était impossible. Brusquement, le dragon vira et nous fonça droit dessus.

« Il protège son territoire ! Tous à l'abri dans la forêt ! Krokmou et moi allons le distraire. » Nous ordonna Harold.

Tous obéirent aussitôt. Quant à moi, je restai immobile, face au typhoomerang. Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi près.

« Viens vite ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! » Cria mon cousin en me tirant fébrilement le bras.

Je m'apprêtai à le suivre mais tout à coup, je vis quelque chose bouger sur le dos du dragon.

« Og, attends ! » Lui commandais-je en le retenant par sa tunique.

Je plissai les yeux et aperçu des sortes de bâtons qui s'agitaient de droite à gauche. On aurait dit qu'on nous faisait signe… Stupéfaite, je laissai ma bouche entrouverte. Je me frottai les yeux pour vérifier que j'avais bien vu puis regardai à nouveau le dragon. Je ne rêvais pas. A mon tour, je me mis à faire de grands signes avec mes bras en direction du typhoomerang.

« C'est eux ! » M'écriais-je joyeusement.

La panique générale qui s'était alors installée cessa brutalement pour laisser place à des vikings aussi surpris que perplexes par mon étrange comportement. Le grand dragon atterrit paisiblement sur l'autre rive du lac et tendit son aile. Sela, Og et Harold furent étonnés de voir les jumeaux et Vali y glisser avant de se poser doucement sur le sol. Immédiatement, nous courûmes à leur rencontre et les assaillîmes de questions.

« Tu l'as dressé ? » Questionna Harold à l'attention de son fils.

-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? » Renchérit Og.

-En toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. Interrogez plutôt Morfor, c'est lui qui a tout fait. Moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. » Avoua Vali.

Nous tournâmes aussitôt la tête vers le jeune viking, abasourdis.

« Fringale, je te présente mes amis : Dag, Sela, Vali, Og et Sif sans oublier notre chef, Harold. T'en fais pas, il va te faire son speech en bougeant les bras et en disant : « Salut, je suis un ami de tooooooous les dragons et tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. » Perso, je trouve ça un peu lourd mais apparemment, ça renforce la confiance. Bon, tu es prévenu. Malgré ça, tu verras, il est sympa. » Annonça Morfor, une main dans le cou du typhoomerang.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de pouffer de rire malgré un Harold bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Morfor esquissa un sourire gêné et tortilla son pied avec un air innocent.

« Tu as pleinement réussi cet exercice, Morfor. Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que tu nous as épatés. Tu nous raconteras ton expérience en vol. » Déclara le chef.

Nous acquiesçâmes et retournâmes doucement auprès de nos dragons. Morfor grimpa fièrement sur « Fringale », comme il l'avait appelé, et nous fit joyeusement signe de la main une fois en haut. J'étais impatiente de découvrir comment il avait pu le dresser. Ça me semblait si improbable ! Et pourtant, il avait réussi. Même si lui et son frère passaient leur temps à se chamailler, il semblait que Morfor ait des talents cachés et je le reconnaissais. Peut-être l'avais-je jugé trop vite… Tout comme Dag. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il trouve une piste. Personne ne pouvait nier que ce viking était un disciple de Narcisse mais il paraissait tout de même avoir du bon en lui.

«Hé, Morfor ! Pas mal ton imitation. Je n'aurai qu'une chose à redire : Je peux savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que quelqu'un me mime j'ai cette voix toute aigue et ridicule ? » Questionna Harold, amusé.

Nous explosâmes de rire et nous envolâmes sans attendre. Morfor nous expliqua ensuite comment il avait réussi à dresser Fringale. Il raconta que d'avoir été poussé dans le lac rempli d'anguilles par son frère avait été à l'origine d'un sacré problème. Le dragon, sentant l'odeur de sa gourmandise préférée sur l'adolescent, avait voulu le manger. S'en était suivi une course poursuite dans les bois, le typhoomerang avait abandonné la partie. Les arbres le gênaient et lui éraflaient ses ailes de géant. Vali, après avoir sommé les jumeaux de rester à l'abri, avait tenté sa chance mais s'était violemment fait rejeter par le dragon. Le typhoomerang avait un comportement étrange. Il se frottait aux arbres en grognant mais ça ne semblait pas être pour marquer son recommençait le même manège avec les sapins les plus épineux sans trouver satisfaction. C'est alors que Morfor a eu une idée. Il a rapidement couru jusqu'au dragon et a glissé entre ses pattes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Ensuite, il lui avait grimpé dessus et lui avait gratté le bas du dos aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le typhoomerang au départ sur le défensive s'était petit à petit détendu jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le sol en pleine extase. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. Quand Morfor était retourné auprès de la tête du dragon pour voir si sa technique avait marchée, celui-ci lui avait tendrement léché le visage. C'était une sorte de « merci ». Puis, avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de patience, il avait réussi à s'installer sur son cou. Vali avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'étape finale consistait à trouver un nom à celui avec qui il ne faisait désormais qu'un.

« Ça m'est venu tout de suite. Un dragon de cette taille, ça doit manger souvent et vu que chasser prend des heures, il doit passer sa vie à avoir faim. Et paf ! Voilà Fringale. » Avoua simplement Morfor en tenant les cornes du typhoomerang.

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à spéculer sur l'exercice de demain. Og espérait qu'on découvrirait de nouveaux paysages et qu'on verrait des dragons qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de croiser. Frapfor s'en moquait du moment que c'était quelque chose de dangereux et d'incroyablement dingue. Quant à Dag, il était persuadé que, quel que soit le dragon auquel nous serions confrontés, il saurait nous prouver sa bravoure. Sela, elle, ne parlait presque pas. Elle semblait ailleurs… Comme si elle avait déjà son idée sur la question mais qu'elle refusait d'en discuter… Je m'apprêtais à lui demander son avis mais j'aperçu l'académie du coin de l'œil. Peut-être pourrais-je lui en parler lors du repas… Chaque jour qui passait, je m'attachais un peu plus à elle. Sa personnalité discrète me donnait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle et son caractère doux faisait qu'il était agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle semblait pleine de ressources et de connaissances. Nous atterrîmes tous paisiblement devant l'ancienne arène.

« Dîtes, je vais aller présenter Fringale à mes parents, ça vous dit de venir avec moi ? » Proposa Morfor.

-Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça ! J'imagine déjà la tête qu'ils vont faire. » S'exclama Dag en ricanant.

Nous fûmes tous d'accord et nous dirigeâmes joyeusement vers la hutte des Thorston.

« Hé ! Les enfants, vos parents vous attendent pour le repas. Je leur ai promis que vous mangeriez avec eux au lieu d'aller dans le grand hall. Ne trainez pas trop, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. » Nous interpella le chef.

Immédiatement, tous renchérirent en cœur :

« On ne sera pas longs, promis ! »

« Vos parents… » Me répétais-je intérieurement.

Ils étaient si loin… Je me souvenais amèrement que, même si j'aimais être à Berk, mon père et ma mère me manquaient terriblement… Les autres reprirent aussitôt leur route. Je ne suivis pas tout de suite le mouvement, un peu mélancolique. Mais après quelques instants, je couru pour les rejoindre. Alors que nous étions tout proches de la maison de Kranedur et Frigg, Harold m'appela :

« Sif ! »

Je me retournai aussitôt. Le chef me fit signe de venir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à notre petit groupe. Je ne voulais pas rater la réaction des parents des jumeaux ! Je regardai de nouveau Harold qui m'attendait de pied ferme. Je n'avais pas le choix. Me dépêchant, je le rejoignis.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait de rester manger avec nous ? » Demanda t-il.

-Oui, avec plaisir ! C'est vraiment gentil. Merci beaucoup.

-Plaisir partagé. Allez, va vite rejoindre les autres !

-Merci, chef ! » Criais-je en m'éloignant.

Moi, invitée chez les Haddocks ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! C'était un très grand honneur. Je ne manquerais pas de le dire à mon père une fois de retour à Hofr. Il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles ! Je couru jusqu'à la hutte des Thorston ou la bande était déjà rassemblée. J'arrivai juste au moment ouMorfor frappait à la porte. Kranedur ouvrit ne se doutant en aucune façon de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Aussitôt, Fringale glissa son long cou à l'intérieur. Surpris, le père des jumeaux tomba à la renverse en poussant un long cri aigu. Dag et Frapfor ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Moi-même, j'esquissai un sourire discret.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ?! Hé, tu sais quoi ? Tu me rappelles un vieux pote à moi… Tu connais Torche ? Nan? Ça ne te dit rien ? Sa maman peut-être ? » Demanda Kranedur plus détendu en caressant le museau du typhoomerang.

-Papa, je te présente Fringale. C'est mon nouveau pote. Je l'ai dressé ce matin. Il te plait ? » Enchaîna Morfor.

-S'il me plait ? Il est mortel ! T'es vraiment cool, mon gars. Bienvenue dans la famille Thorston. » Termina Kranedur.

\- Bon ben, à plus tard, les amis ! On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » Lança tout à coup Vali.

Nous reprîmes à ce moment conscience qu'il était temps de nous séparer. Nous étions désormais si bien ensembles que nous en oublions facilement tout le reste.

« Bon appétit ! » Ajouta Dag.

Je serrai mon cousin dans mes bras et il me rendit tendrement mon étreinte. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers Frapfor. Comme je voulais lui serrer la main, il me tendit son poing et répliqua :

« Hé, on est plus des inconnus maintenant. On se fait un check. »

Je souris et tapai légèrement mon poing contre le sien.

« On se fait un check aussi ? » Demanda son frère quand il me vit approcher de lui.

-Allez oui ! Check aussi ! » Répondis-je avec entrain.

Comme Dag était à côté de moi, je lui donnai joyeusement une tape dans le dos.

« A demain tout le monde ! » Criais-je en m'éloignant.

Doucement, je pris la direction de la hutte des Haddocks. J'avais passée une matinée absolument géniale et j'avais hâte d'être à cet après-midi. Je ne tardai pas à être rejointe par Sela.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Ta hutte n'est pas dans cette direction. » Questionna t- elle, curieuse.

-Ce midi, je mange chez vous. Ton père m'a invitée.

-Woah, c'est super ! »

Vali nous rejoignit rapidement et demanda :

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

-Sif mange chez nous aujourd'hui. » Lui répondit sa sœur.

Le jeune viking fit une grimace.

« On est bien le jour ou grand-mère prépare ses fameuses boulettes de viande ? » S'enquit-il.

-Aïe… Oui… » Acheva Sela en se mordant les lèvres.

J'écoutais cette mystérieuse conversation avec de grands yeux tout ronds. La cuisine de Valka était-elle si mauvaise que ça ?

« Eh bien, ma pauvre, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Mais t'as plus le choix maintenant. » Répliqua Vali avec un sourire en me tenant fermement l'épaule.

Je me laissai emmener sans trop savoir dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. De toute façon, ça n'était qu'un repas. Et puis de toute façon, même la pire des cuisines n'était rien comparée à une mère cauchemar monstrueux protégeant ses petits. Vali et Sela me laissèrent entrer la première. Je poussai lentement la porte de la hutte et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, je me mis à renifler. Il y avait dans l'air une vague odeur de brulé qui m'irritait les narines mais je n'eus guère le temps de m'y attarder. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas que le furie nocturne dévala les escaliers et me bondit dessus. Comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, il me lécha joyeusement le visage. J'essayais vainement de le repousser en riant.

« Ça suffit, Krokmou. » Ordonna soudainement une voix que je connaissais bien.

Le grand dragon noir obéit aussitôt et s'assit. Reprenant mon souffle, je lui caressai tendrement le museau. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre à intervalles réguliers. Je levai la tête et vit qu'Harold était à côté de nous. Il enlaça la tête de Krokmou et le gronda faussement :

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ça, hein ? Quand ? »

Pour toute réponse, la furie nocturne renversa son dragonnier et le lécha à son tour.

« Krokmou ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu sais que ça ne part pas au lavage ! » Grommela t-il.

-Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai entendu cette phrase ! » S'exclama Astrid en descendant de l'étage.

« Le repas sera prêt dans quelques secondes donc si vous pouviez mettre la table, ce serait bien. » Renchérit-elle.

Caressant le cou de son époux, elle lui chuchota :

« Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? »

-Très bien. Morfor a réussi à dresser un typhoomerang.

\- Décidément, les Thorston resteront à jamais un mystère pour moi… Rien que leur survie est une véritable énigme !

-T'es pas un peu dure ?

-Tu te souviens du jour ou ils ont décrété qu'ils étaient les maîtres de la rive et qu'elle a failli être détruite par une migration de bébés vers en flammes ?

-Ok, ne me le rappelle pas…

-Un peu bêtes mais on les aime quand même, pas vrai ?

-Hé oui ! Sans eux, on est vides, incomplets… Sacrés jumeaux… Enfin bref. Et toi ? Ton tour de garde s'est bien passé ?

-A merveille. Rien que le ciel, Tempête et moi. Nous n'avons repéré aucun danger.

-Super. Je vais te laisser. J'ai remarqué un truc bizarre sur la queue de Krokmou. Son aileron artificiel s'ouvre et se ferme difficilement. Si ça se trouve, je vais devoir le remplacer.

-D'acc. Ne tarde pas trop. Sinon, le repas va refroidir.

-Promis. »

Il s'approcha tendrement de sa femme pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci eu un brusque mouvement de recul et expliqua :

« Je me suis déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois. C'est de toi que je veux avoir un baiser pas de Krokmou. »

Le chef se toucha la joue et écarta ses doigts visqueux de bave.

« Bien sûr… » Souffla t-il écœuré.

Le reptile concerné émit un bruit fort et saccadé qui s'apparentait à un rire. Après avoir regardé cette scène d'un œil amusé, je voulu me rendre en cuisine. Comme je ne savais pas ou elle était, je me laissai guider par les voix de Sela et de Vali qui émanaient d'une pièce au fond de la hutte. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, l'odeur de brulé devenait de plus en plus forte. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Je me postai calmement sur le pas de la porte et observai timidement l'intérieur de la pièce. A peine y avais-je plongé mon regard que je dus me circuler pour laisser passer Sela et Vali qui en ressortaient. L'adolescente portait les assiettes et son grand frère s'était chargé des couteaux et des chopes. Désireuse d'aider également, je fis un pas dans la cuisine. J'y découvris Valka agitant nerveusement un torchon au dessus d'un plat dont s'échappait une épaisse fumée noirâtre. Avalant ma salive, je m'approchai d'elle.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? » Hasardais-je.

-Oh, Sif ! Tu es déjà là ? Je… C'est gentil de ta part… Tu vois ce bac rempli de poissons là-bas ?

-Oui.

-Prend-le et va nourrir Jumper. Il est derrière la hutte. Il se repose un peu. Et n'oublie pas Krokmou. C'est un sacré gourmand. Si on n'y prend pas garde, il chipe la nourriture au moment des repas. Il se met ensuite à l'abri sur une poutre et on ne peut plus l'en déloger.

-D'acc, pas de problèmes.

-Merci, petit dragonnier. »

Je me dirigeai vers le bac en m'efforçant de ne pas trop penser au diner calciné que j'avais aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Au fait, viens voir là que je t'embrasse. Avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié de te dire bonjour. » Lança t- elle tout à coup.

Je revins lentement vers Valka qui me donna un baiser sur chaque joue.

« Tu es vraiment ravissante. A tout de suite. » Termina t- elle en caressant affectueusement mes cheveux.

Je pris doucement le bac et la vis retourner paisiblement auprès de son plat. La douceur maternelle dont elle faisait preuve envers moi me réchauffait le cœur. Même si je n'étais pas de sa famille, elle me traitait comme telle. Elle était toujours joyeuse. Il était impossible de ne pas être contaminé par son enthousiasme. J'étais persuadée que sa gaieté suffisait amplement à illuminer une pièce même pendant le plus rigoureux des hivers. Pendant quelques instants, je restai là à la regarder tendrement. Je me sentais tellement bien à Berk mais également chez les Haddocks que j'aurais presque pu croire que j'étais chez moi. Mais malgré tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à réprimer cet affreux sentiment de manque… Cette hutte n'était pas la mienne et les gens qui s'y trouvaient, même s'ils comptaient énormément pour moi, ne remplaceraient jamais ma famille. Je quittai nostalgiquement la demeure du chef et en fit le tour pour trouver Jumper. Je regardai longuement à droite puis à gauche mais aucune trace du grand dragon. Je posai délicatement le bac dans l'herbe humide et fouillai les alentours à la recherche du moindre indice. Rien. Ou était-il passé ?

« Jumper ! » L'appelais-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Un dragon de cette taille, ça ne pouvait quand même pas se volatiliser comme ça ! Hum… Si en fait… Oui, bon… Je vais essayer d'oublier cette remarque idiote… » Pensais-je en me grattant la tête.

Je m'approchai prudemment de la falaise et criai :

« Jumper ! J'ai à manger pour toi ! »

Grand moment de solitude… Je m'approchai encore un peu plus du bord tout en tâchant de ne pas regarder en bas.

« Jumper ! » Appelais-je une dernière fois.

A ce moment même, le bout de roche friable sur lequel j'étais se détacha de la falaise et je tombai. Je poussai un cri bref et strident tout en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, je constatai curieusement que je ne tombais pas. J'ouvris doucement un œil puis l'autre. Prenant sur moi, je me risquai à baisser les yeux. Je vis que j'avais atterrit sur la tête de Jumper. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, mon grand. Tu m'as sauvée la vie. » Lui murmurais-je.

Le dragon était accroché à la falaise grâce aux puissantes griffes qu'il avait au bout des ailes. Il me couva pendant un instant de son doux regard mais tourna bien vite la tête vers l'océan. Il le fixait. Ses pupilles normalement rondes n'étaient plus que des fentes. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jumper comme ça…

« Hé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mon beau ? » Tentais-je pour le calmer.

Pour toute réponse, le dragon se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant. Je ne le pris pas mal. Je savais que ça ne m'était pas adressé. Il était inquiet… Quelque chose le rendait nerveux… J'arrivais à le sentir… Fronçant les sourcils, je balayai l'horizon mais ne vis rien d'anormal... Ce n'était pas pour autant que nous devions baisser notre garde. Les dragons ont un instinct très fort qui les aide à pressentir les dangers et il est rare qu'ils se trompent… Une tempête était peut-être à craindre… Bien que préoccupée, je n'oubliais pas la mission que m'avait confiée Valka : Nourrir Jumper et Krokmou. Donnant une dernière caresse au dragon, je m'agrippai aux parois rocheuses de la falaise et entamai l'ascension. Quand je fus presque au sommet, je manquai de tomber mais Jumper me rattrapa à l'aide de sa tête et m'aida à remonter. Il me suivi docilement jusqu'au bac à poissons dont je lui donnai généreusement les trois quarts. Pendant qu'il se régalait, je jetai un dernier regard songeur vers l'océan. Ensuite, je rentrai promptement à l'intérieur ou je n'eus aucun mal à retrouver Krokmou. Couché tranquillement sur une poutre, il nous observait faire des vas-et-viens dans toute la hutte. Dès qu'il comprit que le bac que je transportais contenait son repas, il bondit au sol. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et, sortant ses dents à la vitesse de l'éclair, mordit le bois de la bassine puis l'emmena. Aussitôt, je le vis plonger voracement la tête dans le bac.

« C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais à manger. » Me moquais-je.

Le furie nocturne releva immédiatement la tête, la gueule débordant de dizaines de poissons. Je laissai échapper un rire puis me mis debout lorsque j'entendis Valka crier : « à table ! ». Je m'installai volontairement à côté de Sela qui sourit en me voyant. La mère du chef posa doucement le plat sur la table. L'odeur n'était déjà pas agréable mais l'aspect était encore pire… Harold et Astrid firent une mine dégoutée. Valka servit patiemment chacun d'entre nous. Je regardai longuement les deux boulettes de viande en piteux état qui trônaient dans mon assiette. Je les fis rouler doucement, espérant trouver un endroit qui ne serait pas calciné mais ça ne servit à rien. M'armant de courage, je me résolu à les manger. Je saisis une bouchée qui, lorsque je fermai les mâchoires pour la mastiquer, croqua sous mes dents et répandit son affreux goût de grillé dans tout mon palais. Vite, afin d'atténuer le supplice, j'avalai la boulette toute ronde. J'eus un frisson suivi d'un haut le cœur qu'heureusement, je réussi à réprimer. Je préférais milles fois me retrouver face à un catastrophique dévastaire protégeant son territoire que d'avoir à terminer ce repas. Je retirais intérieurement tout ce que j'avais dit comme quoi « même la pire des cuisines n'était rien face au quotidien du viking ». Je profitai d'un moment d'inattention de la famille pour glisser mon assiette sous la table. J'en renversai les boulettes et appelai discrètement Krokmou qui rappliqua aussitôt en prenant garde de ne pas être repéré par son dragonnier. Il renifla la viande mais se recula brusquement en montrant ses crocs. Même lui refusait d'y toucher… En même temps, je le comprenais… Je me redressai bien vite et pris un air innocent.

« Sif, je vois que tu as tout terminé. Est-ce que tu en revoudrais un peu ? » Me proposa Valka avec un grand sourire.

Je déglutis.

« Non merci, c'est gentil. » Répondis-je le plus simplement possible.

« Papa, je n'ai plus très faim. Est-ce que je pourrais sortir de table ? Je voudrais montrer quelque chose à Sif. » Demanda doucement Sela.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Merci. »

Elle me prit par la main et me souffla :

« Viens. »

Je me levai et la suivis sans dire un mot. Mon estomac avait une dette envers elle et j'étais prête à tout pour m'en acquitter. Sela m'emmena dans une chambre voisine de celle de Vali. C'était une petite pièce agréable et paisible. Contre le mur se trouvait un établi jonché de dessins mais aussi d'outil divers. Certains des dessins étaient des maquettes de machines dont je ne parvenais pas à comprendre le fonctionnement. Sur d'autres étaient gribouillés des plans pour faire des selles mais la plupart représentaient Krokmou. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un petit lit recouvert d'une couverture bleue. Une commode lui tenait compagnie. Quelques livres ainsi que des notes éparpillées ça et là étaient posés dessus. Je remarquai un peu plus loin un paravent en bois dont le coin était occupé par une vieille sacoche dont s'échappaient de magnifiques fleurs blanches. Je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Sela et constatai en souriant qu'elle lui ressemblait. J'étais heureuse d'être ici car, timide comme elle était, elle ne devait pas y amener beaucoup de monde et je me sentais comme privilégiée. Entrer dans une chambre c'était y voir le reflet de son propriétaire, apprendre à le connaître et comprendre son cœur. Et pour que quelqu'un vous montre son cœur c'est qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup. Sela se baissa en dessous de son lit et grommela :

« Non, c'est pas ça. Pas ça non plus… C'est quoi ce truc ? Non…Non… »

Au bout de quelque secondes, elle s'écria :

« Ah ! La voilà ! »

Elle en tira une grosse selle et me la montra fièrement. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'elle semblait être faite pour se trouver sur le ventre du dragon et non sur son dos… De plus, il y avait en son milieu une sorte de siège intégré en cuir spécialement prévu pour y recevoir un dragonnier. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je compris enfin quel était l'usage de cette mystérieuse selle. Sela comptait l'essayer sur Zig et Zag pendant qu'ils exécuteraient la fameuse méthode du braguettaure en boule que j'avais réalisée le jour d'avant.

« Tu la trouves comment ? Bon, évidemment, il y aura encore quelques réglages à faire mais… »

-Elle est mortelle ! » La coupais-je, extasiée.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! C'est fou ! Tu as été super rapide ! Normalement, il faut environ une journée et demi pour réaliser une selle !

-Boah, c'est trois fois rien. Je passe une bonne partie de mon temps à garder la forge quand Gueulfor est absent. J'en ai profité. Le seul truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas déranger ses outils, même s'ils sont en pagaille dans la forge il ne cesse de répéter qu'il s'agit d'un bazar organisé. Aussi non, je suis livrée à moi-même. Ce qui fait que j'ai pu travailler au moins la moitié de la nuit. Ça te dirait qu'on la teste ?

-Oh yeah ! Allons-y ! »

Immédiatement, nous nous élançâmes hors de sa chambre et traversâmes la pièce principale à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« On va faire un tour avec Zig et Zag ! » Cria Sela en sortant de la hutte.

Débordante d'énergie, je me mis à courir. Voyant que Sela me talonnait, j'accélérai ma vitesse en souriant. Elle voulait faire la course ? Très bien… je sautais par-dessus les charrettes et passais parfois sous un cauchemar monstrueux ou entre les pattes d'un dragon vipère qui furent surpris de ma visite aussi brève qu'inattendue. Le vent qui me fouettait le visage m'enivrait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde et mes poumons se gorgeaient d'air pur. Je me sentais vivante. Bientôt, j'aperçu le dôme de l'académie. J'étais presque arrivée. En quelques grandes enjambées, je franchis le petit pont de bois. Je me rapprochai rapidement de l'arène et frappai fièrement son mur.

« J'ai gagné ! » M'écriais-je, victorieuse.

Je fouillai les alentours du regard mais ne vit pas Sela. Ou était-elle passée ? Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis sa charmante petite tête brune apparaître au loin. Elle passa lentement le pont et me rejoignit.

« Qu'est ce que tu cours vite ! Sûrement aussi vite que mon frère… » Nota t- elle les mains sur les genoux en reprenant son souffle.

-ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Vali et moi faisons souvent des courses comme celle-ci, pour nous amuser. Il gagne tout le temps. Dès que je parcours trois mètres, mes jambes deviennent toutes molles… Aïe…. Je crois bien que j'ai un point de côté… »

Je la pris doucement par le bras et l'aidai à s'asseoir par terre. Elle inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois de suite puis recoiffa un peu ses cheveux.

« De toute façon, je ne sais rien faire de bien… » Annonça t- elle tristement.

Je m'assis doucement à côté d'elle et lui susurrai :

« Hé, dis pas ça. C'est pas vrai. »

-Si… Je n'arrive même pas à la cheville de mon frère… Être fille de chef, c'est bien plus dur que tout ce qu'on raconte. Ma mère est une guerrière et mon père est le premier viking à avoir dressé un dragon et pas n'importe lequel ! Un furie nocturne, le dragon que nul n'avait jamais vu. Donc, dans le village, on s'attend à ce que je fasse moi aussi quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Ils ont placé en moi de grandes espérances et c'est trop lourd à porter… Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je ne sais pas porter d'hache ni de massue. En plus de ça, je suis plutôt maladroite et timide… Si j'avais mon propre dragon, je me sentirais libre et heureuse. M'occuper des dragons, c'est ce que je fais le mieux. C'est là qu'est ma place mais je n'en ai toujours pas dressé et j'ai honte de moi…

-Je suis fille de chef moi aussi.

-Qu…Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?

-C'est compliqué… Mais je voulais te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Même si c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de poids comme le tien qui repose sur mes épaules, il y a des jours ou je me sens complètement nulle. Okay, t'es maladroite, tu ne sais pas porter de massue, tu n'arrives pas à soulever de hache et alors ? C'est pas ça qui fait ce que tu es. Tu as d'autres qualités. Par exemple, tu sais gagner la confiance des dragons et tu sais créer des inventions de dingue ! Moi j'en suis incapable. Tu es compatissante aussi.

-Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? »

Je fis un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Et puis tu sais, c'est plutôt marrant de voir Harold en version féminine. » Lâchais-je en riant.

Elle sourit, amusée et haussa les épaules.

« Ouais… Je tiens beaucoup de lui… On a énormément de points communs et j'aime bien voler avec lui… Je crois bien que le seul endroit ou je ne réfléchis pas, c'est sur le dos d'un dragon… Quand je suis entourée de nuages avec le vent pour seul compagnon, je me sens bien. Le seul hic, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est que je n'ai pas de dragon… Pourtant, beaucoup des ados du village ont déjà trouvé les leurs… J'ai déjà quinze ans et c'est à cet âge que mes parents et leurs amis ont trouvé leurs dragons… ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils me prennent pour une incapable… » Se morfondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu te mets des idées pareilles dans la tête ? Tu es très douée !

-Si c'était le cas, mon frère ne m'empêcherait de dresser un dragon…

-Sela, je t'assure, tu as un très grand potentiel. Je t'ai vu dans l'arène avec le braguettaure. Tu l'aurais dressé ! » La réconfortais-je.

Elle sourit de nouveau et s'installa devant moi.

« Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était compliqué de dire que tu étais fille de chef ? Et comment est ta vie sur l'île d'où tu viens ? Quel est son nom ? Quelles sortes de dragons avez-vous ? » Demanda t- elle curieuse.

-C'est compliqué parce que mon père n'a pas toujours été très bon. Bien avant ma naissance, il a fait des choses qui ont affecté la vie de milliers de gens. Certaines de ces personnes en sont encore marquées aujourd'hui et elles le resteront probablement toute leur vie. Leur expliquer qu'il a changé serait prit pour une immonde farce. C'est pour ça que, depuis des années, on se contente de faire profil bas. J'ai pris d'énormes risques en venant à Berk.

-Wow… C'est plutôt lourd comme secret…

-Assez mais je m'en sors pour le moment… Tu me promets que tu ne le diras à personne ?

-D'accord mais je dois en savoir plus avant. Et, est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

-Mon cousin et ton frère, c'est tout.

-Ton cousin ? Tu as un cousin sur Berk ? »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi et me supplia :

« Raconte-moi. Tu as d'autres membres de ta famille ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que si tu dis la vérité à propos de ton père, on ne te croira pas ? »

-J'aurais aimé te le dire mais je ne peux pas. Je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup trop.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as bien dû voir que je ne parle pas beaucoup. Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je resterai muette ! »

Je poussai un soupir puis murmurai :

« Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler du ceinturon Parenvrille qui a été retrouvé au port. »

-Oui, mon père l'a rangé dans un coffre dans le salon.

-C'est le mien. Dagur est mon père.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? »

Elle planta ses grands yeux verts dans les miens et, discernant que j'étais sérieuse, lâcha abasourdie :

« Il était marié ? »

-Il est marié. Il est toujours en vie.

-Tout le monde nous a toujours dit qu'il était mort !

-Et ils en sont persuadés. »

Les questions fusèrent et je répondis patiemment à chacun d'entre elles comme je l'avais fait avec Og et Vali. Plus la conversation s'étendait et mieux je me sentais. A chaque fois que je confiais mon secret à quelqu'un et qu'il le prenait bien, j'avais l'impression d'être plus légère. A la fin de la discussion, je lançai :

« Bon alors, on va l'essayer cette selle ? »

Sans perdre un instant, nous nous ruâmes à l'intérieur de l'académie ou Zig et Zag nous retrouvâmes avec plaisir. Immédiatement, Sela glissa la selle sous le ventre du braguettaure et attacha les sangles sur son dos pendant que je le nourrissais. Quand ce fut fait, elle se recula pour avoir un meilleur point de vue.

« Ah oui, c'est pas mal quand même ! Vraiment pas mal. » Nota t- elle.

Ensuite, nous nous rapprochâmes et grattâmes chacune l'un des flans de Zig et Zag. Le dragon se retourna automatiquement sur le dos en laissant pendre sa langue.

« A toi l'honneur. » Déclara calmement Sela.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, seul un expert de cette technique pourra donner son avis sur la selle. Et tu es cet expert. »

Je souris et grimpai doucement sur Zig et Zag. Je m'installai dans la selle et accrochai les sangles qui devaient tenir mes épaules. Pour le moment, rien à redire. Elle était assez serrée pour me permettre de ne pas bouger dans tous les sens mais pas trop étroite pour me permettre de respirer.

« Tiens, tu auras aussi besoin de ça. » M'annonça Sela en me tendant un curieux casque.

-Je l'ai fait sur le modèle de celui de mon père. Il devrait t'englober toute la tête et atténuer les secousses. » Rajouta t- elle.

Je le pris et l'enfilai. Moi qui n'aimais pas porter de casque, celui là me convenait. Je voyais le monde grâce à de simples ouvertures. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que je me cachais sous les couvertures. A l'abri dans ma forteresse de tissu, je surveillais mes parents par de maigres ouvertures ou, par prudence, je ne glissais qu'un œil.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air mystérieuse ? » Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers Sela.

-Hum… Pas vraiment… Mais je dois avouer que le résultat est superbe. Le design du casque ajouté à celui de la selle est tout simplement parfait ! Vous êtes vraiment chic tous les deux. Enfin… Tous les trois… »

Je souris puis, m'assurant que mon casque était bien accroché, je donnai une petite tape là ou les cous de Zig et Zag se rejoignaient. Comme la première fois, le dragon mordit automatiquement ses queues et je me retrouvai à l'intérieur d'un cercle d'écailles.

« On y va, mon grand. » Murmurais-je.

Aussitôt, le braguettaure commença à rouler. Immédiatement, je passai mes mains autour des sangles et prit une grande inspiration. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Pendant les premières minutes, je vis que Sela nous suivait en courant mais après, lorsque Zig et Zag accélérèrent leur vitesse, il me fut impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les sapins n'étaient plus que des trainées vertes sombres bordées de taches plus claires. Tout était horriblement flou et j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu. Néanmoins, fermement attachée comme je l'étais, je ne me cognais plus dans tous les sens. C'était déjà ça de gagné. En plus, comme me l'avait promis Sela, le casque me protégea de nombreux cahots qui auraient pu me faire perdre connaissance. Nous passâmes rapidement sur le pont ou je réussi à me retenir de crier. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Je retins mon souffle. Nous n'allions pas tarder à dégringoler la côte. Effectivement, quelques secondes à peine après, nous descendîmes la pente à une allure folle. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais m'arrêter et je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation mais je m'en moquais. Zig et Zag savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils n'ont pas grogné lorsqu'on leur a mit la selle et ils n'ont pas cherché à l'enlever. Pourtant, ils auraient eu toutes les raisons de le faire. Cette chose en cuir leur était totalement inconnue mais ils se sont laissé faire. Ils nous ont fait confiance. Maintenant, c'était à moi de leur faire confiance. J'irais là ou ils décideraient d'aller car je savais que jamais ils ne me feraient de mal. Nous évitâmes brillamment l'arbre dans lequel nous nous étions cognés le jour d'avant et continuâmes notre descente. Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt à la vitesse de l'éclair et finîmes notre course dans le ravin ou j'avais rencontré Sela pour la première fois. Le braguettaure s'ouvrit tout doucement me laissant patiemment le temps de m'extirper de la selle. Je glissai doucement sur le sol et ôtai mon casque.

« Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! C'était génial ! 'Faut trop qu'on remette ça ! » Hurlais-je en faisant le tour du petit lac.

Zig et Zag, qui pendant ce temps s'étaient remis à l'endroit, me fixaient, surpris de mon étrange comportement. Je couru vers eux et serrai chacune des têtes dans mes bras. Fatiguée, je me laissai retomber contre le flan du braguettaure. J'avais réussi. Je fouillai tranquillement les alentours du regard mais ne vis pas Sela. Nous avions dû la semer depuis longtemps… La pauvre, elle qui n'aimait pas courir… Aucunement inquiétée par son retard, j'attrapai de petits cailloux blancs éparpillés sur les rives du lac et m'amusai à les jeter dans l'eau. Zig et Zag me regardèrent faire pendant quelques minutes puis posèrent leurs têtes sur le sol afin de se reposer un peu. J'aurais pu jouer ainsi toute l'après midi. J'adorais le bruit que faisaient les pierres lorsqu'elles tombaient dans l'eau et j'aimais beaucoup les traces éphémères qu'elles laissaient à la surface. Etant quelqu'un de plutôt agité, j'avais de temps à autre besoin de calme pour méditer et pour me reposer. La plage d'Hofr était mon endroit favori. Le clapotis des vagues m'apaisait. Malheureusement, je n'aurais peut être pas le temps d'aller voir la plage de Berk aujourd'hui alors autant profiter de cet instant paisible en compagnie de Zig et Zag. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis du bruit. Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers l'entrée du ravin et aperçu Sela qui descendait.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-elle.

-C'était super ! La selle m'a calée et le casque m'a empêché de me faire de vilaines bosses !

-Génial. »

Nous remontâmes toutes deux sur Zig et Zag et nous échappâmes du ravin. Alors que nous allions quitter la forêt, je demandai :

« Hé, Sela, je peux te poser une question ? »

-Oui, vas-y.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui est arrivé au dragon qui s'est écrasé ici ?

-Quoi ? Il y a un dragon qui s'est écrasé près du gouffre des corbeaux ?

-Ben oui, il y a une énorme tranchée de terre et un arbre complètement massacré juste à côté ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué !

-Heiiiin ! Ça ! Tous les enfants de Berk connaissent cette histoire. En fait, c'est là que mon père a rencontré Krokmou pour la première fois.

-Woah ! Je ne savais pas. » Répondis-je émerveillée.

Elle leva la tête et fixa l'astre du jour.

« Le soleil est encore haut. On a le temps d'aller faire une petite virée dans un coin à moi. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Si ça te dis, bien sûr. » Me proposa t- elle.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Aussitôt, nous nous envolâmes. Il faisait légèrement froid mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça me rappelait le climat de mon île natale. Je me demandais où Sela comptait m'emmener et, curieuse comme je l'étais, je tâchai de le découvrir en lui posant de nombreuses questions qu'elle esquiva habilement. Nous nous éloignions toujours plus de Berk. De temps en temps, je me retournais pour la regarder. Elle était pour moi une sorte de point de repère mais bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'une vague forme sur l'horizon. Sela avait les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Elle paraissait déterminée. Au bout d'un moment, je jetai un œil en arrière et vit que Berk avait disparue. Intriguée, je continuai à assommer l'adolescente de questions. Soudain, je remarquai au loin un épais brouillard qui devait être le signe d'une terre toute proche. Sela s'y dirigea sans un mot. Je la laissai me guider docilement, ne cherchant en aucune façon un moyen de l'arrêter. Nous nous enfonçâmes doucement dans le nuage. Seul le bruit du vent s'engouffrant sans doute dans une sorte de grotte résonnait à nos oreilles, donnant l'impression d'un faible murmure des plus effrayants. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi. Un frisson me parcouru le corps et les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent. Nous évitâmes de justesse un piton rocheux émergeant de ce traitre océan de brume. Rapidement, les pitons se firent de plus en plus fréquents mais Sela les évita avec une facilité qui m'étonna. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de venir ici… Au bout de quelques minutes, il me fut donné de voir un spectacle absolument terrifiant. Un drakkar était empalé sur un piton comme une vulgaire cuisse de poulet au sommet d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Seul un monstre avait pu faire ça. L'endroit se révélait de plus en plus dangereux et terrifiant au fur et à mesure que nous avancions et ça m'excitait au plus haut point. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçu devant moi une immense forme sombre. L'île apparaissait enfin. Au prix de quelques périlleuses acrobaties, nous nous posâmes tranquillement sur un sol qui fut sûrement la terre d'un géant de lave aujourd'hui mort. Que des pierres noires à perte de vue. L'île était à peine plus grosse que le village de Berk mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante. Le vent y était d'une puissance inouïe et il y régnait un froid glacial. Elle abritait un seul mais gigantesque volcan éteint dont le flan s'était effondré et formait désormais une immense grotte. Je sautai à terre et m'approchai doucement de la montagne. Je me sentais déjà très petite mais en tournant la tête, j'eus le réel sentiment de n'être qu'une poussière. J'étais à la fois horrifiée et fascinée. Je n'avais même plus les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Echouée misérablement en bas du volcan se trouvait la carcasse d'un titan. Les ossements étaient si monstrueux qu'ils semblaient toucher le ciel. Je me frottai aussitôt les yeux, afin d'être sûre que j'étais bien réveillée. Prudemment, je m'avançai au milieu des restes de ce géant déchu. Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à une cage thoracique démesurée. Je posai ma minuscule main sur l'un de ses os. Cette créature était absolument cauchemardesque… Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots…

« La mort rouge ? » Devinais-je en me retournant vers Sela.

-Elle-même. » Répondit-elle.

Je portai de nouveau mon regard sur la créature. Il fallait vraiment avoir du courage pour vaincre pareille bête… Cette vision d'horreur me prouvait que ceux de mon village ne m'avaient pas menti à propos de l'exploit d'Harold. Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel et un furieux grondement se fit entendre. Une pluie violente s'abattit brusquement sur l'île. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet et vis les vagues qui grossissaient de plus en plus, donnant à l'océan un aspect terrifiant. Ou aller ? Que faire ? Car voler par un temps pareil relevait du suicide…

« Viens ! Je sais ou nous abriter ! » Me cria Sela.

Sans hésiter, elle passa entre les côtes du reptile et couru en direction de son cou. Je me jettai immédiatement à sa poursuite. Je ne tenais pas à la perdre de vue. Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose me passer entre les jambes puis me soulever brusquement.

« Zag ! » M'écriais- je joyeusement en baissant la tête.

Le dragon me lécha le visage puis rattrapa bien vite Sela. Zig la saisit par le dos de sa tunique et la mit sur son cou en deux temps trois mouvements. L'adolescente remercia le braguettaure en lui donnant une caresse mais ne perdit pas son objectif de vue. Nous fonçâmes droit devant nous sans nous arrêter. Un autre éclair déchira le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. Sela et moi laissâmes échapper un cri de terreur et accélérâmes. Le passage se rétrécissait. Bientôt, les côtes firent place aux os du cou. Je regardai en face de moi et aperçu l'arrière du crâne. Je compris alors le plan de Sela. C'était ici qu'elle voulait que nous nous réfugiions. Nous nous engouffrâmes sans plus tarder dans la tête du géant. La pluie tapait sur le crâne faisant furieusement résonner ses clapotis à l'intérieur mais elle ne pouvait plus nous atteindre. Aussitôt, je tordis mes vêtements ainsi que mes cheveux complètement trempés. J'étais frigorifiée. Je descendis prudemment de Zig et Zag et Sela fit de même. J'observai la pluie au travers des orbites vides de l'ancienne reine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me trouvais dans le crâne de la légendaire mort rouge… Soudain, j'entendis des crépitements et sentis de la chaleur sur mes jambes. Je me retournai et me rendis compte que Sela avait fait un feu. Je scrutai les alentours et remarquai qu'il y avait des brindilles attachées au moyen d'une corde posées contre le mur.

« Dis donc, on dirait que tu as l'habitude de venir ici. » Lançais-je en m'asseyant près du feu.

-Oui, je sais que personne ne viendra m'y déranger et je m'y sens en sécurité. Ce crâne, c'est un peu comme ma cabane et à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus proche de mon père, de marcher sur ses traces.

\- Je comprends. C'est génial... Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a une cachette comme ça ! En tous cas, moi je l'adore ! »

Elle sourit. Je lui demandai ensuite de m'en dire plus à propos de la rencontre entre Krokmou et Harold. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire, juste de simples rumeurs et il me tardait de la découvrir. Sela me la raconta avec joie et je l'écoutai, émerveillée. Ensuite, ce fut elle qui me questionna à propos de ma vie sur Hofr. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à discuter, elle bailla, s'étira puis s'endormit contre le flan de Zig et Zag. Quant à moi, je refusai de fermer l'œil, préférant veiller sur elle. Les grondements se rapprochèrent et les éclairs se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Je les regardais zébrer le ciel, extasiée devant cette puissance. Au bout de trois heures, l'orage s'éloigna et la pluie se calma. Si nous voulions partir, c'était maintenant. Je réveillai doucement Sela et nous quittâmes l'île avant d'être coincés par une nouvelle tempête. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour à Berk. Nous atterrîmes devant l'académie et raccompagnâmes le braguettaure à l'intérieur. Ensuite nous rentrâmes paisiblement au village et croisâmes Gueulfor sur la place publique. Juché sur une échelle, le brave forgeron accrochait des lampions sur des cordes reliées à toutes les torches géantes de Berk.

« Tiens, j'ignorais qu'il devait y avoir une fête aujourd'hui. » Notais-je avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

-Pas aujourd'hui mais dans trois jours. Il fait de plus en plus froid et les feux d'Orvandil vont apparaître bientôt. Dès qu'ils illuminent le ciel nocturne, tous les vikings sortent de chez eux et font la fête. C'est pour célébrer le départ du volchemard qui terrorisait Berk il fut un temps. » Répondit Sela.

Nous passâmes près de Gueulfor tout en continuant de discuter.

« Salut, gamines ! Alors comme ça on a été se dégourdir les jambes ? » Lança t-il en remettant sa dent de pierre.

-Oui. On a vu de chouettes paysages. » Répondit aussitôt Sela.

-C'est bien. Hé, Sif ! J'espère que tu resteras pour la fête. C'est moi qui ai tout organisé. Ça va être génial.

-Pourquoi pas. » Concluais-je en souriant.

Nous lui fîmes signe de la main et continuâmes notre chemin. Déjà, le soleil se tassait sur l'horizon.

« Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ou nous sommes allées… ça lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs… Je ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir. S'il te pose des questions à ce sujet… » Commença Sela.

-J'ai compris. Je ne dirai rien. » La coupais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Merci. » Souffla t- elle.

Soudain, nous entendîmes des rires. Nous levâmes la tête en même temps et vîmes que la bande de Vali était installée autour d'un feu en hauteur sur une grosse catapulte. Ils se racontaient des histoires tout en mangeant des cuisses de poulet.

« Bon… Je…Je vais rentrer chez moi… Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère me voie… Il n'aime pas quand je disparais sans lui dire ou je vais et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir un interrogatoire… J'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée passée avec toi... A plus tard, peut-être… » Balbutia nerveusement Sela.

Je la retins par le bras.

« Attends ! »

Elle me fixa, surprise.

« Ne t'en vas pas. Viggo est mort. Les Hofriens n'ont plus à vivre dans son ombre. Je vais tout dire au reste de la bande. Ça me fera du bien de savoir que tu es là.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux tout dire ? Tu n'es pas obligée.

-ça fait des années que nous vivons dans la crainte, Sela. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Quand j'apprendrai la nouvelle à mon père, il sera fou de joie ! Dag et les jumeaux ont le droit de savoir eux aussi.

-D'acc. Réunissons tout le monde. » Termina t- elle en souriant.

Nous montâmes à notre tour sur la catapulte.

« Coucou les filles ! On ne vous attendait pas mais il y a de la place pour deux. » Débuta Dag avec un sourire charmeur.

Je toussotai légèrement puis déclarai :

« Je… J'aurais quelque chose à vous annoncer… Mais pas ici… Plus dans un endroit calme. »

Vali leva aussitôt la tête. Il savait exactement ce que j'avais à dire. Il me fixa d'un air de dire : « Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête décidé. Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis dirent en cœur :

« Si tu veux, on peut aller chez nous. A cette heure ci, il n'y a personne. Ils sont tous partis aider Gueulfor à préparer la fête. »

-Ok, allez-y. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas. Je vais aller chercher Og, je voudrais qu'il soit là aussi. » Achevais-je.

Je descendis rapidement de la catapulte et couru jusqu'à la hutte de mon cousin. Je frappai plusieurs fois à la porte et attendis. Ce fut mon oncle qui m'ouvrit. En me voyant sur le pas de la porte, il s'exclama :

« Oh, Sif ! C'est une agréable surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

-Bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Merci de demander. Est-ce qu'Og est ici ?

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui bien sûr. Entre. »

Doucement, je franchis le seuil et pénétrai à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger un morceau ou te réchauffer un peu près du feu ? » S'enquit mon oncle.

-Non, je ne pense pas rester longtemps. Mais c'est vraiment très gentil.

-Comme tu voudras. Sa chambre est à l'étage.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Sans perdre un instant, je gravis quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers. J'arrivai bien vite au sommet et constatai que la porte de la chambre était fermée. Je la poussai délicatement et jetai, sans la moindre gêne, un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait à gauche contre le mur un lit en pierre recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en poils de yack. Juste à côté se trouvait une commode en pierre également avec seulement deux tiroirs. Bouledogre dormait paisiblement à côté. J'ouvris complètement la porte et vis, droit devant moi, un établi rudimentaire auquel était assis mon cousin. Il écrivait. Sans doute des découvertes personnelles sur les dragons… Au dessus de l'établi étaient accrochées de petites étagères de bois qui croulaient sous les livres.

« Salut, l'expert dragon. J'aime beaucoup ta chambre. » Avouais-je.

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris, et bégaya :

« Sif ? Euh… Mer…Merci…»

Il se leva aussitôt, se précipita vers les différents papiers qui jonchaient le sol et les fourra dans les tiroirs sa commode.

« Original le lit en pierre. » Continuais-je.

-Ben quand on a un gronk à la maison, il vaut mieux… 'Fais pas attention au vrac… Il faut que je range… Tu sais, t'es la première fille qui visite ma chambre et honnêtement, ça me gêne un peu… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'étais pas trop prêt… 'Y a de la poussière partout… » Renchérit-il.

En tournant la tête pour me parler, il trébucha dans la patte arrière de Bouledogre et s'écrasa sur le sol tête la première. Aïe… Il se releva doucement et souffla pour ôter l'une des mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Voyant qu'il allait bien, j'éclatai de rire et m'installai sur le lit. Hum ! Moelleux à souhait ! Je posai mes pieds sur la commode et le regardai se remettre debout.

« Tu vois, je suis complètement ridicule… » Marmonna t-il.

-Mais non ! Et ta chambre est très bien. Il ne faudrait pas que tu voies la mienne. J'y redécouvre toujours deux ou trois chaussettes sales. Et je te préviens, ça pue ! Et puis, je suis ta cousine. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de découvrir ton univers. »

Il me sourit puis questionna :

«Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon antre ? »

-J'ai décidé de tout dire au reste de la bande mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là, tout comme Sela.

-Quoi ? Sela est aussi au courant ?

-Je lui ai tout raconté dans l'après midi.

-Tu n'as plus peur de la réaction d'Harold ?

-Si mais je ne compte pas le lui dire. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord retourner dans mon village ou j'expliquerai tout ce que j'ai appris à mon père. Ce sera lui qui jugera de la situation mais le connaissant, il dira sûrement oui. Mais pour le moment, je vais d'abord l'annoncer à Morfor, Frapfor et à Dag. Ils nous attendent chez les Thorston.

-Ok. Allons-y. »

Je dévalai les escaliers et attendis mon cousin en bas. Il descendit plus doucement et se rendit dans la cuisine ou mon oncle regardait une marmite mijoter au dessus du feu.

« Papa, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais faire un tour avec Sif ? » Lui demanda t-il.

-Non, maman est partie voler avec Sonovent. Tu as le temps d'aller te promener aussi mais soit de retour à l'heure pour le diner. Je ne voudrais pas que le repas refroidisse.

-Promis. »

Aussitôt dit, nous sortîmes de la hutte. Le vent s'était levé. Mes cheveux bougeaient dans tous les sens et j'avais un peu froid mais je continuai d'avancer. Tout en nous tenant la main, Og et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'à le demeure des Thorston ou la bande nous attendait déjà. Comme l'avait dit les jumeaux, leur hutte était vide. Nous étions seuls, sans personne qui nous regardait ni nous écoutait. Morfor proposa qu'on monte à l'étage car l'on y serait mieux. Nous fûmes d'accord et gravîmes rapidement les escaliers.

« C'est quoi cette puanteur ? » S'exclama aussitôt Dag en se pinçant le nez.

-Oh, ça, c'est sûrement mon gilet en poils de mouton. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai six ans. Il est trop petit mais je l'utilise un peu comme un doudou. » Répondit Frapfor le plus naturellement du monde.

« Allez, les gars, c'est sérieux ! On va pas s'attarder là-dessus. Sif a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. » Les interrompit Vali.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux sautèrent dans le même lit et s'assirent en tailleur, la tête entre les mains. Og se contenta du sol. Sela s'installa dans les escaliers et Vali resta debout.

« Je risque de mourir asphyxié et tout le monde s'en fiche ? » S'insurgea Dag.

-Bah, tu sais, ce sera pas une grosse perte… » Dit aussitôt Morfor.

-Quoi ? Espèce de… »

Mais le fils de Rustik n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Vali donna une tape simultanée derrière sa tête et celle de Morfor.

« Aïeuuuuh ! » Maugréèrent-ils.

Je jetai un œil à mon cousin qui inclina la tête en signe de confiance. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et si j'avais eu tort ? Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai :

« Vous vous souvenez du ceinturon Parenvrille qui a été retrouvé ? C'était le mien. »

Immédiatement, Frapfor donna une tape violente sur le bras de Vali.

« T'avais raison ! » S'écria t-il.

Dag lui, resta bouche bée.

« Tu peux nous répéter ça ? » Commanda le jeune viking.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas Parenvrille. Ce clan a bel et bien disparu. Moi, je suis Hofrienne. Je vis sur une île lointaine qui porte le nom d'Hofr. Je croyais que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette tribu dont j'ignorais tout i peine quelques mois mais j'ai découvert que nous étions en fait liés. Il se trouve que son ancien chef est mon père. »

A cette dernière phrase, Morfor tomba de son lit, abasourdi.

« Quoi ? » S'égosilla Dag.

-Alors t'es venue pour nous espionner ? Ou pour réduire notre village en cendres ? Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais adoré mais là, c'est plus cool du tout… » Renchérit Frapfor sur la défensive.

« Bon, on se doutait que tu étais spéciale mais à ce point… Mais que tu sois la fille de Dagur ou d'un autre, je m'en fiche. T'es sympa comme fille et t'as pas l'air détraquée comme ton père. En tous cas, moi je dirai rien. » Conclu Morfor.

-Mais vous n'allez pas bien ou quoi ? C'est la fille de Dagur ! Vali nous avait dit qu'elle était Parenvrille et on ne l'a pas cru ! Maintenant on en a la preuve ! 'Faut tout raconter aux parents ! » Cria Dag.

Immédiatement, Og se leva d'un bond et se plaça juste à côté de moi.

« Hé Dag, calme-toi un peu ! Elle n'a pas tout raconté ! » Tenta t-il de me défendre.

Je souris. Ça me faisait tellement plaisir qu'il essaie de me protéger.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais si elle ne ment pas ? Elle t'a embobiné, mon pauvre vieux ! »

Sans plus attendre, Vali nous rejoignit également.

« Vous allez tous l'écouter jusqu'au bout et après vous jugerez de ce que vous voudrez faire. C'est d'accord ? » Ordonna t-il.

Dag se rassit en bougonnant.

« C'est quand même dommage… Tu étais si parfaite… » Souffla t-il en me regardant.

Je tâchai de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et poursuivis :

« Je ne vais rien bruler et je ne suis pas venue pour vous espionner. Mon père est quelqu'un de bon qui se nomme désormais Dagur « le bienveillant ». Comme je l'ai expliqué à Og mais aussi à Vali et Sela, ce n'est plus le même homme qu'autrefois. Nous aimons et choyons les dragons, comme vous à Berk. Simplement, notre emblème est le même que les Parenvrille mais outre ce point commun, nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec eux. Varek et Ingrid sont mon oncle et ma tante et c'est en partie pour les voir que je suis venue sur cette île. L'autre raison, c'est qu'il me fallait faire escale ici avant de continuer ma route. En attendant, j'en profiterais pour améliorer mes techniques de dressage et pour reprendre des forces.» Expliquais-je.

-Donc Og est ton cousin ? » Demanda Frapfor.

Je hochai doucement la tête de haut en bas.

« Et vous êtes une tribu de dragonniers comme nous, alors ? Mais euh… On a jamais entendu parler d'Hofr… Elle ressemble à quoi ton île ? » Ajouta Morfor.

-Elle a un climat encore plus froid que celui de Berk. Ses plages ne sont pas se sables mais de galets. Elle est entourée de récifs cachés par un épais brouillard. Elle est un peu traitre mais nous ne l'échangerions pour rien au monde. Elle est notre maison. Nous y élevons des cochons sauvages que nous mangeons avec appétit. Il nous arrive de pêcher mais nous préférons chasser. Je pense que vous n'avez jamais mit le pied sur notre île parce qu'elle est infestée d'ailes de la mort.

-Mais comment vous avez fait pour survivre ? Personne n'a jamais dressé d'ailes de la mort !

-Nos huttes sont en pierres donc elles sont protégées contre les tirs d'acide de ces dragons. Ensuite, nous avons une méthode pour qu'elles nous tolèrent sur leur territoire. »

« Sérieusement ? » S'écria Dag.

-Oui. Elle dit vrai. Ce matin, je suis tombé dans un ravin au milieu d'une horde d'ailes de la mort. Seul, je serais sans doute mort mais elle n'a pas hésité et a sauté à son tour dans le ravin et m'a sauvé. Les dragons ne nous ont rien fait. Ils se sont contentés de nous sentir puis se sont envolés.» Témoigna Vali.

-Wooooah ! C'est génial ! » S'extasièrent les jumeaux.

-Donc tu ne vas pas tous nous massacrer ? » Interrogea Dag.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis de votre côté.

-Ok, alors je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant sur toi au cours de cette soirée. T'es vraiment extraordinaire. Tu comprends, un viking comme moi se doit d'être prudent, surtout quand il s'agit de ses futures petites amies… »

Je fis une discrète mine de dégout et continuai :

« Si vous pouviez ne rien dire ni à Harold ni au village, ça m'arrangerait. Je vous assure qu'un jour, ils sauront mais pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord demander la confirmation à mon père.

-Okay, on sera aussi discrets que Sven le silencieux. » Déclara aussitôt Morfor.

-Pareil pour moi. » Renchérit son frère.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. » Termina Dag en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Même s'il était hors de question que je cède à ses avances, j'étais soulagée que lui et les jumeaux soient de mon côté.

« Merci, vraiment merci. » Dis-je comme libérée d'un poids énorme.

Soudain, la porte de la hutte s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, nous nous précipitâmes tous par-dessus la rambarde afin de voir qui c'était. Kranedur et Frigg rentrèrent à l'intérieur en compagnie du reste de la fratrie Thorston. Nous nous regardâmes mutuellement et comprîmes qu'il était temps de nous séparer.

« Bon, on se voit demain, fille d'Hofr. » Souffla Vali en me donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Je poussai un cri de douleur puis articulai :

« Ouais…A…A demain… »

Ça y est… Il m'avait déboitée l'épaule… Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait avec sa sœur. Apparemment, c'était une marque d'affection… Si un jour je voyais quelqu'un couvert de bleus, c'est que Vali l'adore… Dag lança :

« à bientôt, poupée ! »

Puis il descendit à son tour l'escalier. Sela me fit un léger signe de la main en souriant et rejoignit son frère dehors. Je fis joyeusement un check aux jumeaux puis, saluant au passage Krane et Frigg, sorti de la hutte. Je me sentais sereine et repris le chemin de mon pied à terre le cœur léger.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » Questionna mon cousin en arrivant à mes côtés.

-Oui, cette journée m'a épuisée mais je suis heureuse. J'ai l'impression d'être plus moi-même.

-Ouuuuuh ! Ça promet alors ! Déjà que je te trouvais un peu déjantée… »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude en souriant.

« Aïe ! Tu ne fais vraiment pas dans la dentelle… » Marmonna t-il.

\- Non. » Répondis-je fièrement.

-Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ?

-Oui, si tu veux. »

Nous montâmes pour la première fois jusqu'à ma hutte à pied. Le chemin fut long mais nous ne nous en rendîmes pas compte. Nous discutions de tout et de rien mais aussi de cette journée et du fait que j'allais sûrement partir peu après la fête qui se déroulerait dans quelques jours. Je lui confiai que j'avais passé à Berk les mois les plus mémorables de toute ma vie et que je ne l'oublierais jamais lui, ainsi que les autres, bien sûr. Quand je fus sur le pas de la porte, je l'étreignis aussi fort que je le pu, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je me sentais bien. Pour une fois, il ne s'en plaignit pas et me rendit mon câlin. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et je fermai la porte. Je n'eus même pas le courage de me faire à manger. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'affalai sur mon lit et m'endormis toute habillée.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Elle est devenue ses yeux

**( suivez les phrases en gras. Elles servent à déterminer quand une musique commence et quand elle se termine ;) )**

 ***Zero gravity – David Archuleta**

 ***5th wave soundtrack – Tsunami**

 ***Disney Tangled soundtrack Kingdom Dance**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Elle est devenue ses yeux**

* * *

 **J'enlaçai tendrement la tête de Zag.** Je posai mon front contre sa peau écailleuse et le frottai affectueusement contre elle. Cette canaille allait me manquer… Zig s'approcha de moi et tira sur ma robe afin d'attirer mon attention. J'échangeai ma place avec Sela et étreignis l'autre tête du braguettaure. Je lui grattai gentiment le museau ce qui le fit éternuer. Je laissai échapper un rire amusée puis me reculai lentement, un nœud à l'estomac. Jamais je ne les oublierais. Ils étaient le premier dragon que j'avais dressé. Ils étaient ma fierté et ma joie. Le moment où j'avais pour la première fois posé ma main sur le museau de Zag dans la forêt resterait pour toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Pendant ce court instant plein d'émotions, un lien d'une puissance inouïe s'était créé. J'arrivais à ressentir leurs émotions et à les comprendre : Peur des hommes, peur de mourir entre leurs mains loin des leurs et peur d'être torturé puis exhibé en trophée comme cela se faisait souvent. Nos yeux étaient plongées les uns dans ceux de l'autre. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Il comprit alors que je ne lui voulais aucun mal et il me laissa le monter, pour la deuxième fois. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui passait. Des souvenirs de plus en plus intenses me revenaient. Je me revoyais voler sur Zig, les cheveux dans le vent. Nous étions libres, délivrés de cette terre qui nous retenait prisonniers. Adieu îles et rivages, adieu villages et champs ! Au cœur des nuages, seules mes jambes me rappelaient que j'avais un jour appartenue au royaume d'en bas. Ses ailes étaient devenues miennes. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte que j'avais le cœur d'un dragon. Ce braguettaure était devenu bien plus qu'un simple reptile, il était une partie de moi et je me sentais comme traversée d'une grande lame rien qu'à l'idée que nous puissions être séparés. Imaginer un avenir sans Zig et Zag me faisait me sentir vide et effrayée. J'en étais presque malade. Néanmoins, il valait mieux que je le cède à d'autres dragonniers. J'étais sa meilleure amie et si je disparaissais comme ça, du jour au lendemain, il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse en affrontant un ecrevasse. Zig et Zag ne faisaient pas le poids contre ce dragon et je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose…

« On va prendre soin d'eux, ne vous en faites pas. » Assura Olaf.

Je souris légèrement au jeune dragonnier. Il devait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années, pas plus. Il avait des cheveux roux comme les miens mais ses yeux étaient bleus. Il avait l'air plutôt fort pour son âge et ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami, Halvar. Il me confia d'ailleurs que les rares visiteurs qui venaient à Berk croyaient qu'ils étaient frères. Je caressai une dernière fois le museau de Zig puis m'éloignai en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui naissaient au coin de mes yeux.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur Sonovent en compagnie des autres. Plus de barrières et plus de frontières. Le monde était désormais plus grand. Je pouvais aller partout ou je le désirais. Des contraintes ? Envolées. Au milieu de ce ciel azur, je n'avais qu'une envie : Aller toujours plus loin. Que pouvaient-nous faire les montagnes, les ravins et les forêts ? Ce qui autrefois prenait trois jours de marche ne mettait plus aujourd'hui que deux heures. Je n'avais plus de limites, plus d'entraves me retenant au sol. Vouloir m'empêcher de voler équivaudrait à vouloir m'empêcher de vivre car sans cette énergie, sans le contact de sa peau écailleuse, sans entendre son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien et sans sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, je n'étais rien. J'étais devenue dépendante de cette nouvelle vie dans les airs. J'étais née pour être un dragonnier. Je me baissai sur Sonovent et respirai un grand coup.

« Tu es prête, ma belle ? » Lui susurrais-je.

La dragonne poussa un grondement. Je souris et nous accélérâmes à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous doublâmes rapidement Bouledogre et mon cousin puis Dag et Bouilli. Plus rien de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi ne comptait. Je m'accrochai solidement à la selle. C'était maintenant qu'on allait vraiment s'amuser. Nous fonçâmes vers les nuages et les transperçâmes d'un coup sec. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnant. Que demander de plus ? Nous nous laissâmes tomber et nous rapprochâmes de plus en plus de l'océan. Je buvais littéralement le vent qui me frappait le visage. Au dernier moment, le razolame ouvrit ses ailes, nous faisant ainsi remonter de deux mètres. Nous continuâmes notre course frénétique sans nous arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, je pinçai légèrement le derrière de l'aile de Sonovent. Immédiatement, la dragonne se mit à tourner sur elle-même tout en continuant de voler. Nous ressemblions à une flèche que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter.

« Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! » Hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

C'était fantastique. Nous étions tellement rapides que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais ça m'amusait. J'avais même tourné cette situation en jeu. Si je fermais les yeux, j'avais perdu. C'était aussi simple que ça mais ça suffisait. Nous évitâmes Harold de justesse et continuâmes sur notre lancée. J'étais ivre de cette vitesse et n'aurait voulu m'arrêter pour rien au monde. Je me sentais enfin moi-même et je me moquais de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Le temps où j'étouffais la folle qui résidait en mon fort intérieur était révolu. Plus rien ne m'était impossible. Je comprenais ce que signifiais le mot : « Liberté ». Nous volâmes de cette façon pendant vingt bonne secondes après quoi nous nous stabilisâmes et reprîmes une allure normale. J'avais les cheveux en pagaille et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me sentais vivante et débordante d'énergie. Je caressai le dessous de la gueule de Sonovent et lui murmurai :

« Tu as été géniale. Il faudra qu'on remette ça. »

Je m'étirai et jetai un œil derrière moi. Le chef et la bande étaient à une dizaines de mètres derrière nous. **Je fis freiner la dragonne et nous revînmes auprès d'eux.**

« Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ? » Demandais-je au chef toute haletante.

-Oui. On se rend sur cette île que tu peux voir là-bas. » Répondit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Je tournai la tête et aperçu une sorte de gros caillou flottant à la surface de l'eau qui ne méritait en aucun cas la nomination d'île. Elle était si petite que je me demandais si nous allions arriver à nous poser tous dessus. Qu'est ce qu'Harold voulait donc qu'on aille faire ici ? Il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête et il me tardait de la découvrir. Vite, Sonovent et moi passâmes juste devant Dag manquant de le faire tomber de son dragon. J'étais tellement excitée. Je frôlai mon cousin et vins voler à ses côtés.

« A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'Harold veut qu'on fasse sur cette île ? »

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'on le verra en arrivant sur place.

-Tu n'es pas curieux ?

-Si un peu mais j'ai toujours tendance à reculer devant l'inconnu. Je préfère me montrer prudent. Tu vois, on ne sait jamais si on va tomber sur un dragon enragé, dans un piège ou autre chose encore.

-Comme tu voudras, mini Varek. Moi je vais voir ça de plus près.

-Quoi ? Non ! Sif ! Reviens ! » Me chuchota Og.

Mais c'était trop tard. Je m'étais déjà élancée à pleine vitesse vers ce rocher qui m'intriguait au plus haut point. Je n'attendis pas les autres et atterris doucement à sa surface. A première vue, rien d'extraordinaire. Le paysage était désolé. Pas le moindre arbre, pas la moindre touffe d'herbe. Juste des cailloux et encore des cailloux… Morfor me rejoignit le premier et Fringale fit de son mieux pour ne pas nous gêner avec ses grandes ailes.

« Hé ben, en voilà une qui est pressée de commencer le cours ! » Lança Frapfor.

Ensuite, Krokmou et Harold arrivèrent suivis du reste de la bande.

« Regardez autour de vous et dîtes moi quel type de dragon peut vivre ici. » Interrogea le chef.

Og répondit aussitôt :

« Seul un dragon de la classe des rochers peut survivre dans un environnement comme celui-ci. »

-Bien ! Mais lequel ? Il vous suffit de trouver des indices. » Conclu Harold.

Immédiatement, nous nous mîmes à fouiller le sol du regard. Rien. Je continuai d'avancer en examinant scrupuleusement chaque caillou. Tout à coup, nous entendîmes Dag s'exclamer :

« Hé ! Venez voir par ici ! C'est énorme ! »

Aussitôt nous accourûmes. Nous vîmes alors, dissimulé derrière un gros rocher, un trou béant qui semblait aboutir à plusieurs galeries.

« Un murmure mortel. » Soufflais-je.

-Bien, Sif. » Me félicita Harold.

Je lui souris et reportai mon regard vers le souterrain.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore dedans ? » S'inquiéta Dag.

Aussitôt, Frapfor le poussa et répondit en ricanant :

« Bah, va vérifier. »

Le jeune viking tomba en hurlant dans le précipice sans que nous ne puissions faire quoique ce soit. Il s'écrasa brutalement au fond de la caverne, inanimé. Nous retînmes notre souffle. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, nous le vîmes bouger. Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement puis jetâmes un regard noir au fils Thorston.

« Ben quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci dépourvu de toute inquiétude.

Dag se releva un peu sonné puis cria :

« Eh ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser moisir là-dedans quand même ? »

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Krokmou et moi venons te chercher. » Dit aussitôt le chef de Berk.

Il enfourcha sa furie nocturne et s'apprêta à descendre.

« Hé, tu sais ce qu'on va raconter a papa et maman quand on sera rentrés ? Que Dag était tombé dans une grotte de nez. » Susurra Morfor à son frère.

Les jumeaux se mirent immédiatement à pouffer de rire. **Quant à moi, je m'éloignai de notre petit groupe, intriguée par un étrange bruit.** Doucement, je suivis le son qui semblait provenir de dessous la terre. Sans hésiter, je m'agenouillai et collai mon oreille contre le sol rocailleux. J'entendis alors un chuchotement qui me fit froid dans le dos. Ça ne pouvait pas être le vent. Ce n'est que lorsque la terre se mit à trembler que je compris ce qu'il se passait.

« IL ARRIVE ! » Hurlais-je.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'un murmure mortel jaillit du gouffre en expulsant ceux qui se trouvaient aux abords. Nous regardions avec horreur Dag qui était en bien mauvaise posture sur le museau du dragon. Harold n'avait pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Le reptile secouait violemment sa tête dans tous les sens en espérant décrocher le jeune dragonnier mais heureusement pour le moment, il tenait bon. Je ne pris pas le temps de consulter le chef ou les autres. Il fallait agir. Vite, je grimpai sur Sonovent et nous nous envolâmes à la poursuite du monstre. Dag hurlait à pleins poumons. Je me demandais ou était passé tout son prétendu courage mais l'heure n'était pas à l'ironie. Nous nous rapprochâmes rapidement du murmure mortel et dès que nous fûmes dans son champ de vision, le razolame lui décocha une pointe acérée qui se planta en plein dans son seul point sensible : son ventre. Le dragon rugit de douleur et se recula brusquement. Mais au lieu d'améliorer la situation, je l'avais empirée. Dag fit un bref vol plané et atterrit sur le dos du murmure mortel qui était désormais dans une rage folle. Il me chargea, la gueule grande ouverte exhibant ainsi ses dizaines de rangées de dents tranchantes. Je l'évitai de justesse. Maintenant que j'étais prise dans l'engrenage avec pour seule règle l'improvisation, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Prenant garde de ne pas nous trouver dans son champ de vision, Sonovent et moi nous rapprochâmes du dragon. Sans perdre un instant, elle lui décocha une autre épine cette fois ci un peu plus basse que la précédente. Le murmure mortel rugit à nouveau et se retourna vers moi. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il me donna un grand coup de queue dans la tête qui me fit tomber du razolame. Je chutai sans pousser le moindre cri. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Mon cousin avait beau hurler mon nom, c'était à peine si je l'entendais. Les voix ainsi que les bruits étaient atténués. Tout autour de moi était comme entouré d'un nuage de coton. L'océan se rapprochait de plus en plus mais je ne réalisais pas. Mes membres étaient complètement engourdis et mes paupières se fermaient sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Et ma tête… Oh, ma tête était horriblement lourde… Je n'arrivais même plus à la tenir droite… Je tombai brutalement dans l'eau glaciale mais ne réagit pas. Je distinguais de vagues formes secouées par les vagues qui s'agitaient au dessus de la surface… Incapable de lutter, je me laissai entraîner. La lumière s'éloignait de plus en plus… Je soufflai, rejetant involontairement le peu d'air qui m'avait permis de tenir jusque là… Je regardai une dernière fois vers la surface puis fermai les yeux.

Soudain, je sentis des pattes puissantes m'attraper les bras. En à peine quelques secondes, je fus brutalement extirpée de cet océan qui avait failli devenir mon tombeau. Je toussais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais de l'eau qui me sortait par le nez et par la bouche. Un horrible gout salé irritait ma gorge ainsi que ma langue et je me bavais lamentablement dessus. Je secouai la tête. Comme j'étais trempée, le froid ne tarda pas à faire de moi sa proie. Le vent me mordait la peau et se glissait sous mes vêtements. J'étais horriblement faible mais je me sentais vivante. Je sentis mes poumons se gorger d'air frais. Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, j'écartai mes cheveux mouillés de devant mon visage. Le soleil. Que c'était bon de le revoir. Je levai les yeux et constatai que c'était Krokmou qui me tenait. Il baissa la tête et me regarda avec de grands yeux heureux. Il ouvrit la gueule et laissa pendre sa langue. Je lui souris. J'avançai une main et effleurai le bout de son museau. Lui et Harold étaient arrivés juste à temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait été trop tard. **Le grand dragon noir releva sa tête et retourna sur l'île de pierre.** Il m'y déposa doucement. Harold descendit de sa furie nocturne et m'examina attentivement :

« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? » S'enquit-il.

-Frigorifiée mais ça va aller.

-Et ta tête ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Je tourne un peu.

-ça ne m'étonne pas… Tu devrais voir le bleu que tu as… Tu aurais dû nous attendre ! Tu as failli mourir ! Sif, tu n'es plus toute seule ! On est une équipe et quand il y a un problème, on l'affronte ensemble. Tu comprends ça ? »

Un peu honteuse, j'acquiesçai doucement.

« Bien. Maintenant, il faut qu'on fasse un plan pour sauver Dag. » Renchérit le chef.

Je regardai le ciel mais n'y vit aucun des dragonniers. Ou étaient-ils passés ? Je me tournai de tous côtés, inquiète. Pas de murmure mortel non plus. Que leur était-il arrivé ?

« Ou sont les autres ? » M'enquis-je aussitôt.

-Je leur ai demandé de surveiller le trou au cas où le murmure mortel réapparaîtrait.

-Comment ça ?

-Ah oui, tu ne sais pas… Tes tirs directs l'ont blessé. Comme il n'aime pas la lumière et qu'en plus il se sentait traqué, il est bien vite retourné se mettre à l'abri dans son trou avec Dag sur son dos. »

Je retins un cri et joignis mes mains devant ma bouche. C'était ma faute… Tout à coup, Og et Bouledogre réapparurent de derrière l'île.

« Sif ! » S'exclama mon cousin, soulagé de me voir.

Harold les observa du coin de l'œil puis, tournant son regard vers moi, annonça déterminé :

« On le ramènera vivant. »

Og atterrit juste devant moi et descendit du gronk précipitamment.

« Mais c'est une véritable manie chez toi de te mettre en danger ! Tu veux me faire mourir, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me fasses souffrir à ce point ? Espèce de tête de yack ! » Cria t-il en me secouant.

Puis il me serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdue… » Me chuchota t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et l'enlaçai à mon tour tendrement. Soudain, nous vîmes Glod arriver. Il se posa juste à côté de Bouledogre. Vali et Sela sautèrent aussitôt à terre.

« Pas moyen de savoir dans quelle galerie il est. Tout est si calme et silencieux qu'on entend les vagues sans problèmes ! On a laissé les jumeaux surveiller le trou au cas où il y aurait un changement. J'aime pas vraiment ça mais on n'avait pas le choix. » Déclara le viking blond.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on aille le déloger. » Conclu Harold.

Sans rien ajouter, il monta sur sa furie nocturne et se rendit aux abords du trou. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et expliqua :

« Bon, je vais descendre avec Krokmou. Quand j'aurai trouvé le murmure mortel, j'attirerai son attention et le ferai sortir. Dès qu'il sera à l'extérieur, vous récupèrerez Dag. Tout le monde a compris ? »

-C'est moi qui dois y aller. C'est de ma faute s'il est coincé là-dedans. Je dois réparer ma bêtise. » Répliquais-je fermement.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas risquer de… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ai terminé sa phrase, je me précipitai vers le trou et me jetai dedans. Je me raccrochais comme je le pouvais aux racines qui bordaient les murs afin d'amortir ma chute. Mais malgré mes efforts, j'atterris brutalement sur le sol. Je me relevai lentement et sentis un horrible goût ferreux se répandre dans ma bouche. Je touchai légèrement ma lèvre et constatai qu'elle saignait. Mes membres craquaient, me faisant souffrir atrocement et ma tête résonnait. Je me massai les tempes. Il fallait que j'avance. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui allait m'arrêter.

« Sif ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! On va venir te chercher ! » Me dit Harold d'un ton désespéré.

Je le regardai, essuyai ma blessure avec mon bras et, sans hésiter, m'enfonçai dans la caverne.

« Rhaaaaa ! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ? » Cria le chef.

Au début, la lumière du jour me guida mais rapidement, l'obscurité m'enveloppa. Je ne pouvais voir que grâce à de maigres fissures dans le plafond de la grotte que les rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser. Les voix des autres s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un silence mortuaire troublé de temps en temps par une goutte d'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol. Il régnait dans la caverne un froid glacial. J'étais gelée mais je continuai de marcher. Je posai un pied et vis des dizaines d'araignées fuir, effrayées. Je frissonnai. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivai devant cinq immenses galeries. Il fallait faire un choix. Songeant que le murmure mortel pouvait très bien déboucher de l'une d'entre elle à n'importe quel moment, je ne pu réprimer un léger tremblement. Comment savoir laquelle prendre ? Plissant les yeux, j'aperçu dans la troisième galerie ce qui me semblait être des taches de sang. Je m'approchai prudemment et touchai le liquide. C'était bien du sang… J'avalai ma salive. Celui de Dag, impitoyablement dévoré ou celui du dragon que j'avais blessé ? Impossible de savoir... Ravalant avec peine mon angoisse, je me mis debout et poursuivis mon chemin. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais sur la bonne piste… D'autres galeries se révélèrent sur les côtés… C'était un véritable labyrinthe… Tout à coup, j'entendis résonner un murmure qui me glaça le sang. Il était là… Pas moyen de savoir d'où il allait venir ni comment contrer son attaque. Epouvantée, je jetai des regards paniqués tout autour de moi. Que faire ? Je me plaquai rapidement contre la paroi de la galerie et retins mon souffle. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, je me risquai à avancer la tête. Je regardai longuement à droite puis à gauche. Rien. Il aurait dû déjà être là… Lentement, je me décollai de la paroi. Je tendis l'oreille et constatai que le murmure venait du fond de la grotte. Il me vint alors une idée folle. Prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, je me laissai guider par le son. La galerie descendait, devenant de plus en plus raide à chaque pas. Je dus faire preuve d'agilité pour ne pas tomber. Je constatai en me rapprochant que le murmure que j'avais entendu n'était rien d'autre qu'un ronflement. J'arrivai bientôt dans une caverne très petite ou le murmure mortel dormait. Il était roulé sur lui-même ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un buisson de ronces. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une erreur et c'en était fini de moi. Vite, je jetai un œil sur son dos. Je remarquai catastrophée que Dag n'y était plus… J'avançai doucement le pied mais butai dans un os qui roula et vint taper doucement la queue du dragon. Je le fixai, affolée, pensant que ma dernière heure était venue. Le murmure mortel secoua la tête, grogna légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Je poussai intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide os ! Un os ? Je me reculai de quelques pas et découvris que le sol en était jonché. C'est horrifiée que je m'aperçu que certains étaient encore recouverts de chair fraiche… Je failli vomir tellement ce spectacle ainsi que son affreuse odeur me répugnaient… Non… Je refusais d'y croire… Non ! Dag avait dû s'enfuir ! Il devait être quelque part dans la grotte, perdu, espérant trouver la sortie… Je voulus m'enfuir mais il me sembla voir quelque chose qui brillait entre les dents tranchantes du reptile. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Calmement je me rapprochai de la gueule du murmure mortel. Pas d'erreur possible… C'était bien le casque de Dag… Non… Tout était de ma faute ! J'avais envie de pleurer, d'hurler et de me frapper la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate. Comment l'annoncer aux autres ? Comment le dire aux parents ? Comment oser vivre alors qu'un adolescent était mort à cause de moi ?

Tout à coup, quelque chose remua derrière le dragon. J'attendis quelques secondes et vis Dag se mettre debout. Je le dévisageai, la bouche entrouverte. Vivant ! Il était vivant ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! J'enjambai promptement les ossements et le rejoignis aussi vite que je le pu. Arrivée à ses côtés, je n'hésitai pas une seconde à le serrer dans mes bras.

« Je suis heureux que tu m'admires enfin mais je regrette qu'il faille que je te montre mes prouesses de dragonnier pour que tu me croies. Oui, car moi, Dag Jorgenson le magnifique, j'ai dressé un murmure mortel ! » S'exclama t-il.

-Pffff ! Toi ? Des prouesses ? Je t'ai vu en vol. Tu cries comme une fille. Et en plus, t'as fait dans ton pantalon. Tu sens l'urine. » Me moquais-je.

Soudain, j'entendis un grognement venant de juste au dessus de moi. Je levai doucement la tête. Le murmure mortel me fixait de ses yeux délavés. J'avalai ma salive.

« COURS ! » Hurlais-je à Dag.

Je lui pris la main et m'élançai hors de la caverne. Le dragon était sur nos talons, la gueule grande ouverte. Il gagnait du terrain. J'avais beau tirer l'adolescent, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il trainait autant. Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha de moi et s'arrêta en plein milieu du tunnel.

« DAG ! » Criais-je.

Il ne bougea pas. Il tendit sa main devant lui et, à ma grande surprise, le murmure mortel ralentit brutalement et vint poser son museau dans la paume de celle-ci. Je regardai le jeune garçon les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu lui as fait peur. » Me reprocha t-il.

-Je lui ai fait peur ? » M'égosillais-je.

Je repris lentement mon souffle et demandai en me tenant à une distance raisonnable du dragon :

« Co…Comment tu as fait ça ? »

-Je t'avais pourtant dit que je l'avais dressé.

-Oui mais je ne t'ai pas cru…

-Tu me déçois beaucoup mais je te pardonne. Tu as de si jolis yeux qu'on ne peut te faire la tête longtemps.» Répondit-il avec un regard charmeur.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer et tentai de m'approcher du murmure mortel. A peine j'avais fait un pas qu'il se mit sur la défensive et commença à grogner.

« Tout doux, Bouffemonde ! Tout doux ! » Le calma son dragonnier.

-Bouffemonde ?

-Oui. Génial comme nom, pas vrai ? Il t'en veut encore de l'avoir blessé. Il est très rancunier.

-Comme tous les murmures mortels d'ailleurs… Raconte-moi. Comment tu as fait pour qu'il te fasse confiance ?

-Ben en fait, il n'arrivait pas à ôter les épines de Sonovent. Elles étaient trop bien enfoncées dans son ventre. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, il était agressif parce qu'il avait mal. Je le comprenais… Une fois, je suis tombé des escaliers et je me suis cassé le pied. Je suis resté en colère plusieurs jours parce que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ma douleur autrement. Ma mère est restée près de moi et m'a chanté une chanson. Ça m'a fait du bien. Mais lui, il était tout seul, sans personne pour l'aider. Alors je lui ai chanté une chanson. Il s'est un peu calmé et j'en ai profité pour lui ôter les épines. Après, je lui ai bandé ses blessures avec des morceaux de ma tunique que j'ai déchirée. Ensuite, il s'est endormi et tu es arrivée. »

Malgré son côté vantard et orgueilleux, Dag semblait pouvoir faire preuve de courage et de douceur. De belles qualités très utiles pour être un bon dragonnier. Je reconnaissais que je l'avais jugé un peu vite et qu'à l'avenir, j'éviterais de le fuir comme je le faisais habituellement.

« C'est fou… » Soufflais-je.

-Tu sais, maintenant que Bouffemonde et moi sommes amis, les villageois vont me respecter. Après tout, à part Alvin, aucun Berkien n'a jamais réussi à dresser de murmure mortel. Les filles vont sûrement me tomber dans les bras par dizaines et donc, si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas trop. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Annonça t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

« Hum…. On ferait mieux de remonter, maintenant. » Dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

Pourquoi lorsqu'il paraissait enfin mature et intelligent fallait-il qu'il gâche tout en étant un peu trop… Lui… Tout à coup, il me prit la main et m'approcha doucement de son dragon qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

« Euh… Dag ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de me voir… » Débitais-je inquiète.

-Si tu veux remonter à pied, t'es encore là demain. T'inquiète pas. Bouffer des humains, c'est pas son truc. Dans son nid, y a que des os de mouton et des arrêtes de poisson. »

Oui… C'était tout à fait logique de m'attendre à ce que je fasse ami-ami avec un dragon que j'avais poignardé une heure plus tôt… Quelle sotte je faisais… Tu parles, pour lui j'étais une sorte de pâtisserie ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il semblait avoir un certain régime alimentaire qu'il allait refuser une petite gâterie ! Lorsque je fus à cinquante centimètres de sa gueule, je voulus reculer mais Dag me tenait fermement le poignet. Il posa paisiblement ma main recouverte de la sienne sur le museau du murmure mortel. A ma grande surprise, le dragon se contenta de me regarder. Il ne me fit aucun mal. Dag retira lentement sa main de la mienne et, tout en chuchotant des propos rassurants à Bouffemonde, grimpa sur son dos.

« Je suis désolée, mon grand… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… » Soufflais-je au dragon.

Dag me tendit sa main et m'ordonna :

« Viens monte derrière moi. »

Je la saisis et prudemment, m'installai derrière le jeune viking. On aurait dit que je chevauchais un serpent épineux. C'était assez étrange comme sensation…

« Il impressionne mais dans le fond, c'est pas un mauvais gars. » M'assura Dag.

Ceci dit, nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement dans les différentes galeries que j'avais aperçues. Nous avions beau ramper, nous égalions presque la vitesse de Tempête. Rien ne nous résistait. Même les roches les plus solides étaient aussitôt réduites en poussières par les dents tranchantes de Bouffemonde. Bien entendu, nous nous protégions les yeux pour ne pas recevoir la terre qu'il nous projetait involontairement. A droite, à gauche, tout droit encore à droite. Les détours n'en finissaient pas. Nous avions des murs de terre parsemés de racines pour seul paysage. C'était à croire que nous ne sortirions jamais de ce souterrain maudit… Tout à coup, je vis de la lumière au fond du tunnel. Nous arrivions ! J'eus pour premier réflexe de me cacher les yeux. Je m'étais habituée à l'obscurité et la luminosité me faisait mal. Néanmoins, je m'adaptai rapidement. Le dragon déplia ses petites ailes et nous nous extirpâmes du labyrinthe. Enfin ! De l'air pur. Je respirais à pleins poumons. Le vent caressait mes cheveux. Je me sentais libre. En bas, de vagues silhouettes qui s'agitaient sur l'île de pierre. L'adolescent y redescendit rapidement et nous nous posâmes à l'écart des dragonniers.

« Vous êtes vivant ! » S'exclama Harold soulagé.

-Vous nous avez foutu les jetons ! On croyait que vous étiez morts ! » Renchérit Frapfor.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? » S'enquit mon cousin.

-Non. Crasseux jusqu'aux os avec de la terre pleins les cheveux mais indemnes. » Répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Tu l'as dressé ? » Demanda Sela, abasourdie.

-Parfaitement. Je suis horripilé que vous n'ayez pas eu foi dans le récit de mes prouesses. Dresser un murmure mortel n'était guère bien difficile pour un guerrier comme moi. Maintenant que vous avez reconnu mes talents, je me dois d'être magnanime envers vous. C'est pourquoi je ne vous en veux pas. »

Tout à coup, Morfor interpella Dag :

« Votre grandeur, puis-je m'exprimer ? »

Quoi ? Votre grandeur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que Dag 1er voudrait-il qu'on lui lèche ses bottes aussi tant qu'on y est ?

« Voilà un viking qui me plaît ! Parle, voyons ! » Lui commanda ce dernier.

-Eh bien voilà. Il se trouve que sa majesté a pissé dans son pantalon et je trouve ça vraiment, vraiment héroïque. » Le ridiculisa t-il.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d'exploser de rire. Aussitôt, Bouffemonde poussa un fort rugissement qui fit taire tout le monde. A l'évidence, il n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de son dragonnier.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Dag. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. D'ailleurs, le vrai courage n'est pas de foncer tête baissée mais de surmonter sa peur et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Nous sommes ravis de voir que Bouffemonde te semble déjà très attaché. C'est le signe d'une belle amitié qui durera toute votre vie. Nous sommes très fiers de toi » Lui affirma Harold.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? » Balbutia t-il.

Sa fichue arrogance et son air hautain s'étaient brusquement volatilisés. Je me rendais compte que cet horrible caractère qu'il avait n'était en fait qu'une façade qui cachait un adolescent qui n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec son entourage et avec le père qu'il avait, ça n'était pas surprenant qu'il agisse ainsi.

« Mais oui ! Puisqu'on te le dit ! Tu es seulement le deuxième viking à réussir à apprivoiser un murmure mortel ! » M'exclamais-je en le tenant par l'épaule.

-C'est vrai. Chapeau, mon gars. » Admit Morfor.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Ensuite, nous ne tardâmes pas à rentrer. Deux jours plus tard, à la nuit tombée, les feux d'Orvandil illuminèrent le ciel nocturne. Tous les Berkiens étaient sortis et la plupart s'étaient déjà réunis sur la place publique. Quant à moi, j'étais encore dans ma hutte. J'admirais ce spectacle des plus éblouissants. Ces longues trainées de lumière allant du vert clair au rose pâle me fascinaient. Nous étions la nuit et le jour en même temps. C'était magique. Je jetai un œil au village qui, à la hauteur ou j'étais, n'était visible que grâce aux lampions multicolores de Gueulfor et aux torches géantes de la place publique.

Vite, je couru voir de quoi j'avais l'air dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais à Berk, mes cheveux étaient lâchés. Ils ondulaient un peu, retombant en cascade sur mes épaules. Je caressai Tickle qui ronflait sur la table et sortit de ma hutte. Je frissonnai. Il faisait plutôt froid dehors… Je me frottais les bras lorsqu'une brise glaciale vint me caresser le visage. J'eus alors cette étrange impression qu'elle s'infiltrait dans mon corps pour me geler de l'intérieur. Mais au lieu de m'endormir ou de me pousser à rentrer dans ma hutte, la fraicheur de la nuit me réveillait. Je me sentais revigorée et débordante d'énergie. J'entamai lentement la descente vers le village. Mon cœur battait si fort que son tam-tam sourd résonnait à mes oreilles. J'étais toute excitée. J'avais tellement hâte de voir mon cousin et de m'amuser avec les autres ! Je n'avais jamais assisté à des fêtes en dehors de mon village. Il faut dire qu'avec des pierres comme seul voisinage, ce n'était pas bien surprenant… Savoir qu'on m'y acceptait, mieux encore, qu'on m'y invitait, remplissait mon cœur d'une immense joie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Mais de l'autre côté, j'étais anxieuse à l'idée de me retrouver entourée de gens que je ne connaissais pas. De plus, je n'arrêtais pas de triturer nerveusement mes cheveux en me demandant si je ne ressemblais pas à un vulgaire sac à patates… **Portés par le vent, je commençais à entendre des rires et de la musique.** J'approchais du village. Je levai la tête. Droit devant moi, la place publique toute illuminée de lampions mais aussi de bonne humeur et de sourires. Beaucoup de vikings dansaient joyeusement. Quant aux enfants, ceux qui ne se régalaient pas de lait de chèvre, courraient après des terreurs terribles. J'avalai ma salive. Il fallait que je saute le pas. Marchant la tête basse, je quittai progressivement l'obscurité en me tenant les bras. Je m'arrêtai entre deux torches, ne sachant si je devais encore avancer ou reculer. Soudain, de l'autre côté de tous ces Berkiens qui s'agitaient de droite à gauche en faisant valser leur partenaire, je vis Og qui me faisait signe de la main. Il était seul, assis paisiblement à une des tables installées pour la fête. Toutes mes craintes s'étaient subitement envolées. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et sans perdre un instant, je m'élançai sur la place. J'évitai de justesse une femme d'une trentaine d'années, un plateau plein de chopes à la main. Je m'excusai rapidement et rejoignis mon cousin. Doucement, je m'assis en face de lui.

« Tu es super belle ! Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça tout le temps. » Me dit-il doucement.

-Ooooh, t'es trop gentil… Merci… »

Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes puis, il se mit à bafouiller :

« Au…Au fait… J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il me tendit calmement un petit paquet enrobé de tissu que je saisis avidement.

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? » Demandais-je.

Il hocha nerveusement la tête de haut en bas. Je l'ouvris et y découvrit une dague dont le manche était entouré d'un bel écrevasse de fer.

« Elle…Elle est magnifique… » Balbutiais-je.

-C'est vrai ? Elle te plait ?

-Si elle me plait ? Je l'adore ! Je l'adore ! Je l'adore !» Renchéris-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Je l'ai faite en fer de gronk, autrement dit, elle est incassable. » Ajouta t-il.

-En plus ? C'est le plus merveilleux cadeau que j'ai pu avoir ! »

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Tout à coup, des clochettes retentirent.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! » Entendait-on.

Je me levai légèrement et vit Gueulfor traversant la piste de danse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. A la place de son casque habituel, il avait sur la tête une couronne de fleurs bleue dont émergeaient deux bois de cerfs. Sur ceux-ci étaient accrochés de minuscules lampions verts, rouges, bleus et jaunes. Et sur son bras, remplacent son crochet, des dizaines de petites clochettes dorées qu'il secouait de temps en temps.

« Sacré Gueulfor… Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ? » Confiais-je à mon cousin.

-On s'ennuierait… » Conclu t-il tout bas.

Je regardais les vikings danser sans m'en lasser. Un pas à droite, un pas à gauche, ils tapaient en cadence dans leurs mains sur une musique des plus entraînantes. Ma timidité du début avait totalement disparue. Désormais, je mourrais d'envie de les rejoindre au centre de la grande place. Je me levai brusquement et pris la main d'Og.

« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me chuchota t-il en jetant des regards angoissés tout autour de lui.

-Viens.

-Non… Non… Sif, je…Je ne me sens pas…

-Arrête de trainer et suis-moi. »

En peu de temps, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu des Berkiens.

« Je…Je ne sais pas danser… » Avoua t-il.

Il était terrifié.

« Laisse-toi emporter. » Lui dis-je simplement.

Timidement, il glissa sa main dans mon dos. Je fis de même et prit sa main de libre. Doucement, nous nous mîmes à danser. Le début fut laborieux. Og m'écrasait les pieds et il m'arrivait de faire pareil. Son visage était devenu subitement écarlate. Il balbutiait de vagues : « désolé » ce à quoi je répondais en riant : « Ce n'est pas grave ». La musique s'accéléra. Mon cœur battait au rythme des tambours. Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche. Nous essayions de faire « comme les grands ». Nous n'y arrivions pas vraiment mais nous nous en moquions. Je sentais mon cousin nettement plus détendu. Nos yeux étaient plongés les uns dans ceux de l'autre. Je me sentais bien. On se rapproche, on s'éloigne, on croise nos pieds puis on tape tous des mains. Plus rien ne comptait. Nous étions un peu bizarres, un peu fous aussi mais nous étions heureux tout simplement. Mes éclats de rire étaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlés. Bientôt, tous les enfants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, s'installèrent sur les tables et nous observèrent, l'air stupéfait.

« Vous avez vu ? » Questionna l'un des bambins.

-Og qui danse ! » S'écria un autre.

-Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas. »

Soudain, on m'arracha de mon cousin. Il se retrouva dans les bras d'une autre aux cheveux ébène qui l'éloigna de moi. La tradition voulait que l'on change de partenaire… Qu'est ce que je pouvais haïr les traditions parfois ! **Je constatai, surprise, que je me trouvais dans les bras de Vali.** Mes joues s'empourprèrent brusquement. Mal à l'aise, mes gestes devinrent mécaniques.

« Oh ! Vali… Je…Euh… Salut…» Bafouillais-je.

-Salut. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. Ça aurait été bête que tu manques ça. C'est l'un des plus grands évènements de Berk !

-Ou…Oui. C'est une chouette fête.

-C'était sympa de te voir danser avec Og.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Vous formez une super équipe. »

Je souris légèrement.

« Merci… Sela n'est pas venue ? » Demandais-je.

-Si, elle est assise sur un banc là-bas. Elle aime bien danser mais elle est plutôt timide alors elle reste dans son coin.

-Oooh, la pauv… »

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que je me fis soudainement tirer par des bras maigres qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

« Frapfor ? » M'exclamais-je.

-Woah ! Sif ! Je veux dire… T'es juste woah… J'adore tes cheveux.

-Merci.

-Dag va devenir complètement dingue quand je vais lui dire que j'ai dansé avec toi.

Cette fois-ci encore, j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche que je me faisais emporter par quelqu'un d'autre.

« Rhaaaaa ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Laissez-moi terminer mes phrases ! » Criais-je, exaspérée.

-Bon, si tu insistes, je te redonne à Frapfor.

-Og !» M'exclamais-je, soulagée.

Il me sourit. Nous dansâmes encore une demi-heure sans être interrompus, après quoi nous revînmes nous assoir sur le banc, épuisés.

« J'ai une de ses soifs ! » Lâcha mon cousin.

-Moi aussi. J'ai la gorge hyper sèche !

-Tu veux que j'aille nous chercher quelque chose ?

-ça serait super gentil ! Moi je ne peux plus bouger. Si je fais un pas, je m'écroule.

-Alors reste là, je reviens dans deux minutes. » Termina t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et soupirai de bonheur. Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée.

« Vous avez bien dansé, les jeunes. » Confia tout à coup une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je me tournai vers la table voisine et répondis avec méfiance :

« Tiens, Almut… Bonjour... Merci… »

Ses deux Snifflehunchs dormaient paisiblement à côté de lui.

« Je pense que tu réussiras. » Lança t-il en buvant calmement une chope débordant de lait de yack.

-Réussira quoi ?

-à dresser un écrevasse. »

Comment avait-il su ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il devait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je laisse paraître quoi que ce soit…

-Pourquoi un écrevasse ? Il y a plus commun comme dragon… » Renchéris-je posément.

-Parce que l'écrevasse est le symbole des Parenvrille.

-Hum…Oui… Effectivement mais encore faudrait-il que j'ai un lien avec les Parenvrille…

-Continuons ce petit jeu. Aimes-tu les devinettes ?

-Il m'arrive d'en faire.

-Très bien… Alors, alors… Serais-tu la nièce de Dagur ?

-Non.

-Sa petite cousine ?

-Non.

-Hum…Il reste bien une hypothèse mais elle est plutôt absurde…

-Dîtes toujours.

-Serais-tu sa fille ?

-Oui ! Félicitation, je suis la fille de Dagur et je suis venue pour dresser un écrevasse ! Oh non ! Vous m'avez démasquée ! » Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Il sourit et baissa la tête.

« Sacré forban de Dagur… Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre… » Marmonna t-il.

-Comment ça ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-Vois-tu, chacun à ses petites manies, ses habitudes. Même si elles sont mauvaises, elles sont profondément ancrées en chacun de nous. Varek, lui, ne peut pas s'empêcher de grignoter à chaque fois qu'il stresse. Ingrid a tendance à disparaître lorsqu'elle est soucieuse contrairement à Astrid qui restera sur place et tranchera tout ce qui est à sa portée avec sa hache. Moi, j'aime étudier le comportement des gens. Je peux ainsi réussir à deviner comment ils vont réagir et, s'il s'agit d'un ennemi, savoir quels seront ses tactiques puis contre attaquer. Dagur avait une certaine logique dans sa folie mais j'avoue qu'il m'a parfois fait douter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit capable de prendre le temps de se poser et de fonder une famille. » Confia t-il.

Ma ruse avait échouée lamentablement… Un frisson d'angoisse me couru le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il était décidemment plus coriace et redoutable que je ne l'avais imaginé… Comment avait-il su ? Il avait employé le nom de mon père d'une façon différente des gens qui avaient simplement entendu parler de lui. C'était comme s'il le connaissait… Qui était-il vraiment ?

« Euh… Désolée de casser votre délire mais c'était de l'ironie quand je disais que j'étais la fille de Dagur… » Renchéris-je.

-Tu vois, ta tactique, c'est de jouer sur les mots et tu y es très habile. Tu pars du principe que dire la vérité est le meilleur moyen de la cacher et c'est une très bonne stratégie. Moi-même j'aime beaucoup l'utiliser.

-Hum… Okay… Admettons. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

-Ton physique n'est-il pas plus que suffisant ? Tes yeux sont verts et tes cheveux sont d'un roux flamboyant, exactement comme ton père. »

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit les choses ne me laissa plus aucun doute. Il avait vu mon père, c'était évident mais il y avait plus que ça. En attendant, je n'avais plus d'arguments… Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il avait percé ma carapace… Que faire ?

« Je t'assure que je ne dirai rien à ceux du village. De toute façon, j'ai très peu de contacts avec les autres. Comme tu as sûrement remarqué, mon chaleureux caractère en fait fuir plus d'un. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Je veux juste que, lorsque tu seras de retour chez toi, tu le salues de ma part. » Reprit-il.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Donc, quand vous nous avez invités à rester, Og et moi, c'était pour quoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez suivie jusqu'à l'académie ? Et ne me racontez pas de bêtises.

-Dès que je t'ai vue, tu m'as rappelée Dagur. Tu lui ressemblais tellement que ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. J'ai ensuite remarqué que tu étais prête à tout pour que je soigne Og. Tu étais douce et aimable malgré mes propos des plus horripilants, je te l'accorde… Ce qui est tout de même curieux pour un Parenvrille… J'ai alors pensé que tu faisais semblant et que tu t'étais infiltrée à Berk pour y récupérer des informations stratégiques. Mais j'ai vu que tu t'intéressais sincèrement à mon snifflehunch et lui-même ne grognait pas lorsqu'il était en ta présence. Tu agissais comme un dragonnier. J'avais besoin de t'observer d'avantage pour me forger une opinion alors je vous ai invités à rester. Le lendemain, je t'ai suivie jusque à l'académie pour voir de quoi tu étais capable. Et là, tu as dressé un braguettaure, chose que Dagur était incapable de faire. Tu es différente de lui. En fait, tu es pour moi une véritable énigme. Tu ressembles à ton père, tu as sa méfiance et sa folie mais en même temps, tu aimes les dragons et tu serais incapable de leur faire du mal. T'es tu enfuie de chez toi ? Cherches-tu un asile, ici, à Berk ? Quel es ton but ? Voici des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses.

-Donc…Vous…Vous savez que je ne vous veux aucun mal ?

-J'en suis même convaincu.

-Co…Comment avez-vous connu mon père ?

-Je fus l'un de ses plus proches conseiller avant de me faire capturer par Stoïck la brute, alors chef de Berk. Il m'a jeté en prison allant contre l'avis de son fils, pensant qu'il porterait un coup au clan des Parenvrille. J'y ai passé un an. J'ai pu alors observer à ma guise les liens puissants qui unissaient les viking aux dragons. Au début, je ne pensais qu'à m'évader. Dans le plus grand des silences, je réfléchissais par quel moyen je quitterais Berk. Mais au fil des jours, je me suis habitué à vivre, même séparé par des barreaux, avec les dragons. J'ai appris quelles étaient leurs habitudes alimentaires et leurs caractères. Je devenais de moins en moins hostile à leur égard si bien qu'au bout de cinq mois, j'ai eu droit à une semi-liberté. Je m'occupais de ramasser les crottes de dragon dans l'ancienne arène avec un garçon nommé Gustave. Rapidement, j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance des terreurs terribles puis des vipères, dont celle d'Astrid. De temps en temps, je leur apportais un poisson ou deux. Deux mois plus tard, Krochefer me considérait comme un ami. Il en fut de même pour Bouledogre et, exactement treize jours après, Krokmou daigna enfin s'approcher de moi. A la fin de l'année, je n'étais plus le même homme. Harold obtint de son père ma libération. Au départ, j'ai pensé pouvoir me refaire une nouvelle vie à Berk mais les vikings y étaient pleins de préjugés. On me fuyait systématiquement et les enfants me pointaient du doigt. J'ai commencé à détester les humains au profit des dragons qu'avant je n'aurais pas hésité à tuer. Je me suis aigri. J'ai même fini par me retourner contre Harold et sa bande qui ont pourtant toujours fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers moi. Parfois, je m'emporte même contre mes snifflehunch et on pourrait croire que je ne les aime pas mais c'est faux ! Sans eux, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais vécu pendant tout ce temps. Ils sont ma seule joie dans ce monde.

-En fait… Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais dans le fond… C'est bizarre que mon père ne m'ai jamais parlé de vous… En même temps, il a tendance à cacher tout ce qui a un rapport avec son passé… A mon avis, vous devriez réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Je suis sûre que ça vous ferait du bien.

-Les humains ne changent pas. Et puis je suis comme ça depuis si longtemps que les autres croiraient que je fais semblant d'être aimable pour obtenir quelque chose… Non… Non… C'est trop tard.

-Essayez. Ça ne coûte rien.

-Je verrai… Mais et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisais ici.

-Je suis venue pour deux raisons. La première : retrouver mon oncle et ma tante. Je ne voulais pas leur dire qui j'étais, simplement les rencontrer. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses ici et quand je rentrerai chez moi, tout ça changera.

-Je comprends. Donc le petit Og ne sait pas que tu es sa cousine.

-Si, j'ai fait une excéption pour lui et pour toute la bande également. Ils sont les seuls à connaître mon secret. Enfin… Les seuls avec vous, maintenant. La deuxième raison, vous la connaissez. Je vais toujours plus au nord, espérant trouver un écrevasse et le dresser. Je partirai peu de temps après cette fête. Désormais, vous connaissez mon but. Je ne me suis pas enfuie de chez moi, bien loin de là. J'ai dit la vérité à Harold le jour ou j'ai mis les pieds sur cette île. Je dois réaliser ce rite de passage ou alors je ne serai jamais reconnue comme un dragonnier.

-Donc, ça veut dire que Dagur aurait changé, lui aussi ?

-Oui. C'était bien avant ma naissance. C'est un chef joyeux, bienveillant doublé d'un incroyable dragonnier. Et il me manque beaucoup… De même que ma mère et ma tribu…

-Tu les retrouveras bientôt, j'en suis certain. Va au bout de ta quête.

-Merci. »

Je tournai la tête et aperçu Og qui arrivait avec une chope dans chaque main. Il les posa et s'assit en face de moi.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long ! Tu verrais le monde qu'il y avait ! » S'excusa t-il.

-C'est pas grave. Ça m'a permis de mettre certaines choses au point. » Renchéris-je en regardant Almut.

Celui-ci fit mine de rien, se leva doucement et, en s'en allant, nous salua.

« Dis, je t'ai vu discuter avec lui au loin. Tout va bien ? » Souffla mon cousin en se penchant vers moi.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a révélé qu'il avait été autrefois le plus proche conseiller de mon père. Il m'a simplement demandé de lui passer le bonjour quand je serai de retour là-bas, sûrement en souvenir de leur amitié.

-Donc il sait tout ?

-Oui et depuis le début. Tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment dingue comme fille.

-Je sais. » Achevais-je fièrement en buvant mon lait de chèvre.

Og et moi continuâmes de discuter de choses et d'autres jusque tout à coup, Vali arrive en trombe et demanda, paniqué :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Sela ? Je la cherche partout ! Elle était encore là il y a un quart d'heure ! »

-Sela ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée. » Répondit mon cousin.

A ce moment précis, il y eu dans ma tête comme un déclic. Je réentendis la conversation que nous avions eue il y a quelques jours :

 _« D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'en a-t-il empêché ? Tu te débrouillais super bien !_

 _-Il a eu peur. Il est très protecteur avec moi… Quelque part au fond de moi, je me sens incapable de lui en vouloir. Mais un jour il faudra bien qu'il se rende compte que j'ai grandi et ce jour là, j'espère que je ne le ferai pas trop souffrir. »_

Je la revoyais aussi m'avouer :

 _« Si j'avais mon propre dragon, je me sentirais libre et heureuse. M'occuper des dragons, c'est ce que je fais le mieux. C'est là qu'est ma place mais je n'en ai toujours pas dressé et j'ai honte de moi… »_

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Le volchemard, les marécages du nord, les feux d'Orvandil, partir sans prévenir Harold. C'est bien ce dont elle avait parlé le jour ou je l'ai rencontrée au fond du ravin. Tous ces éléments formaient les pièces d'une énigme qui était désormais claire comme de l'eau de roche.

« Sela a fait une bêtise. » Annonçais-je brusquement en me levant de table.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Questionna son frère, affolé.

-Je pense savoir ou elle est partie.

-Ou ça ? Dis-moi ! Est-ce qu'elle est en danger ?

-Pas le temps. Il faut agir vite ! Réunissons d'abord toute l'équipe !

-Sif ! Tu dois me dire, tout de suite !

-Je te promets que je te le dirai après. Je perdrais du temps à te l'expliquer. Par contre, avec la bande, une fois que nous serons tous en vol, nous serons bien plus efficaces. Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance, encore une fois. »

Il hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas.

« Il me semble avoir vu les jumeaux là-bas. » Déclara Og.

-Super ! Allez les chercher, j'essaie de retrouver Dag. » Ordonnais-je.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et partirent aussitôt. Bien qu'aller chercher Dag ne me plaisait guère, je me répétais que c'était pour Sela que je le faisais. Je courais, fouillant la foule du regard sans trouver la moindre trace de l'adolescent. Contre toute attente, je le retrouvai seul sur un banc, l'air triste, son murmure mortel la tête posée sur la table, essayant de le réconforter. Vite, j'accélérai et le rejoignis.

« Dag ! Viens vite ! » Lui commandais-je.

-Non. J'veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille… »

Je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Dag, je t'en prie ! » L'appelais-je.

-Non, j'ai dit ! J'ai décidé que je resterais là et je resterai là !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'suis même pas capable d'avoir une fille pour danser avec moi. Bouffemonde les effraies et elles trouvent que je pue de la bouche… Tout le monde se fiche de moi… On ne dit jamais : « Oh ! Regardez ! C'est Dag, allons lui dire bonjour ! » Non, c'est toujours Vali qui a toute l'attention… J'suis qu'un boulet…

-Hum… C'est vrai que t'as mauvaise haleine mais tu n'es pas un boulet ! On a besoin de toi ! Sela est en danger !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Sans toi et Bouffemonde, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse réussir. Toute l'équipe doit être réunie, toi y compris. »

Aussitôt, le jeune dragonnier se tourna vers son murmure mortel.

« Tu as entendu, mon vieux ? On a besoin de nous ! » S'exclama t-il.

Il l'enfourcha et, me regardant, murmura :

« Merci, Sif. Ou est-ce qu'on se donne rendez-vous ? »

-à l'académie. »

Il hocha la tête et s'envola sans perdre un seconde.

« Allez Dag ! Allez Dag ! Allez Dag ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouaaaaais ! » Cria t-il en s'éloignant.

Il était redevenu lui-même. Je souris. Je couru et retrouvai rapidement Og et Vali en compagnie des jumeaux.

« Bah, ou est Dag ? » S'enquit Frapfor.

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à l'académie, allons-y ! »

A l'abri des regards des villageois, les jumeaux grimpèrent sur Fringale, Og sur Bouledogre, Vali sur Glod et moi sur Sonovent. Nous nous envolâmes et longeâmes la falaise afin de ne pas être vus. Les rires et la musique s'éloignèrent doucement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'académie ou Dag nous attendait avec impatience. Nous le récupérâmes et je pris la tête de notre petit groupe.

« Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Tu nous dois des explications, maintenant. » Réclama Vali.

-Tu as raison… Voilà, Sela est partie dresser un volchemard et il faut absolument que nous atteignions les marais du nord avant elle. » Déclarais-je.

-Quoi ? » Cria son frère.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait honteuse de ne toujours pas avoir de dragon. Elle m'a aussi confié qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal mais qu'un jour, il faudrait que tu te rendes compte qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille. J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable, Vali. Si tu ne l'avais pas empêchée, elle aurait dressé Zig et Zag. Je pense qu'elle veut te prouver qu'elle est un dragonnier et que tu ne sois plus seulement son garde du corps mais un frère, véritablement, qui fera des loopings avec elle dans le ciel et qui l'emmènera voir les quatre coins du monde. »

Il baissa la tête et n'osa ajouter un mot. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total. Au bout de deux heures, nous arrivâmes enfin aux marécages du nord. L'endroit était étrangement silencieux. Seul le vent dans les branches des sapins troublait la quiétude des lieux. Pas de traces du volchemard et pas de traces de Sela non plus.

« C'est calme…Trop calme… » Souffla Vali, inquiet.

Je descendis prudemment de Sonovent et, me glissant entre deux rochers, fis quelques pas vers la rivière toute illuminée de bleu. Ça n'était pas normal… Elle aurait dû être ici… Arrivions-nous trop tard ? Je regardai longuement de droite à gauche. Rien. Levant les yeux vers le ciel dans lequel dansaient de longues trainées brillantes vertes, roses et bleues, je marmonnai entre mes dents :

« Sela, ou es-tu ? »

Je retournai auprès du razolame, un poids énorme pesant sur mes épaules. Et si… Et si je m'étais trompée ?

« Alors ? » Demanda Vali.

-Je…Je ne sais pas… J'étais sûre qu'elle serait ici… » Répondis-je en me passant une main sur la nuque.

-Pt'êt qu'elle s'était simplement éloignée de la fête et qu'elle est rentrée à la maison… » Émit Morfor.

Nous nous regardâmes. Nous aurions voulu croire à cette hypothèse mais elle était bien trop belle et envoutante pour qu'elle puisse être la vraie. Soudain, un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans toute la crique, rebondissant puissamment entre les arbres et les rochers.

« Il est là. » Susurrais-je en me tenant sur mes gardes.

Sans perdre un instant, nous nous réfugiâmes sous les sapins. Je tournais la tête anxieusement, guettant l'arrivée de ce dragon à l'allure fantomatique.

« Montre toi, montre toi… » Murmurais-je en fixant le ciel.

Tout à coup, une vive lueur rasa la cime des conifères et vint se poser devant la rivière. Je retins mon souffle. Il était à peine à deux cent mètres de nous. Je jetai rapidement un œil à Glod. Si l'autre volchemard le voyait, il s'en suivrait probablement un horrible combat. Vali me fit signe que tout allait bien. Sa brillance était parfaitement camouflée par les fourrés dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et portai de nouveau mon regard sur le dragon. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et se baissa vers l'eau. Ouvrant sa gueule, il commença à arracher puis à engloutir des dizaines d'algues. Nous l'observâmes sans oser bouger, ne serais-ce même que pour nous gratter. Tandis qu'il festoyait, une étrange silhouette émergea de derrière les rochers en face de nous. Elle semblait humaine mais elle rayonnait comme le volchemard. Je me risquai à me frotter les yeux pour vérifier si ce que je voyais était bien réel. Je regardai de nouveau la forme qui s'avançait doucement vers le dragon. Cette démarche… Je la connaissais…

« C'est Sela ! » Chuchotais-je.

Elle avait dû se couvrir d'algues pour ne pas effrayer le volchemard… Pas bête comme tactique… Néanmoins, elle jouait un jeu extrêmement dangereux et comme le moindre mouvement lui serait fatal, nous étions forcés de regarder la scène, impuissants. Vali transpirait abondamment et des perles de sueur naissaient sur son front. Sela s'assit devant le volchemard et attendit. J'avalai ma salive. L'animal la remarqua aussitôt. Immédiatement, il releva la tête et la fixa d'un air menaçant, prêt à cracher la substance paralysante qui le rendait si mortel.

« Regarde, je suis comme toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal. » Lui murmura t- elle.

Le volchemard ferma la gueule et, approchant son museau de sa tête, la renifla. Calmement, la jeune fille leva sa main et s'apprêta à la poser sur la tête du reptile. Automatiquement, nous avançâmes nos têtes afin de mieux voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait le dresser. Mais au dernier moment, le dragon ouvrit tout grand la gueule et, si Sela ne l'avait pas retirée bien vite, lui aurait arraché sa main. Il commença à pousser d'horribles cris perçants et traversa la rivière en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sela se redressa promptement et couru dans la forêt suivie de près par l'haineux reptile.

« SELA ! » Laissa échapper Vali.

La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas. Hors de lui, son frère sortit brutalement de notre cachette avec Glod et hurla :

« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Viens plutôt te battre contre quelqu'un de ta taille ! »

Je grimpai immédiatement sur Sonovent et ordonnai aux autres :

« C'est pas normal que Krokmou ne l'ai pas aidée. Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose. Vous quatre, cherchez le. Moi je vais aider Vali. »

-Pas question de te laisser toute seule. Je viens avec toi. » Répliqua mon cousin.

-Ok, alors Dag et les jumeaux, cherchez Krokmou. On compte sur vous ! »

Aussitôt, Og et moi nous lançâmes à la poursuite de Vali. Evitant les arbres avec agilité, nous ne tardâmes pas à le rattraper.

« Sela a glissé sur une pente et elle s'est écrasée contre les deux gros rochers là-bas ! Occupez-vous d'elle, Glod et moi allons distraire le volchemard ! » Commanda le jeune viking.

Nous obéîmes sans broncher. Nous aperçûmes rapidement la jeune fille qui gisait inanimée sur le sol. Le gronk se posa devant elle et Og sauta à terre. Il lui souleva la tête et annonça :

« Elle a un bleu sur la joue mais aussi non, ça a l'air d'aller. »

-Ok. Prend-la et met-la sur Sonovent. Vous aurez plus de place. Je volerai avec Bouledogre. »

Il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord mais soudain, une lueur aveuglante apparu entre les sapins. Il revenait. Brutalement, un immense arbre se déracina et tomba. Je l'évitai de justesse et me relevai, les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Og ! » Appelais-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Og ! » M'égosillais-je.

-Je suis là ! Viens vite ! »

Le ton alarmé qu'il avait employé ne fit que renforcer mon angoisse déjà présente. Je me hissai de l'autre côté du conifère aussi vite que je le pu et vis avec horreur que les jambes de Sela étaient coincées sous le tronc.

« Elle respire toujours mais j'ai…J'ai pas pu l'enlever à temps ! Je sais pas comment faire pour la tirer de là ! » Dit-il paniqué.

-Je… Euh… Je sais ! Brulons le tronc de part et d'autre ! Il sera plus facile à soulever.

\- T'as raison. Allons-y ! »

Immédiatement, il enfourcha Bouledogre et vola au dessus du géant végétal. Le gronk vomit un peu de lave d'un côté puis de l'autre. Dans un rayonnement intense, nous vîmes le bois se consumer à une allure folle. Bientôt, des craquements se firent entendre et le tronc céda. Sans perdre un instant, nous nous ruâmes dessus et le poussâmes afin de dégager Sela. Telle une pierre lancée par une catapulte, Bouledogre donna un grand coup de tête dans l'arbre. Celui-ci ne résista pas et fit un vol plané pour finalement retomber cinq mètres plus loin. Og se précipita vers la jeune fille et, la prenant par les épaules, la supplia :

« Sela, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Elle est toujours inconsciente… Il faut absolument qu'on l'emmène à Almut. » Me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai. Og monta sur Sonovent et tendit les bras afin que je lui passe l'adolescente. Je la tirai le plus délicatement possible puis, la prenant par le ventre, la redressai. Le razolame glissa sa tête dans son dos, la hissa et mon cousin la rattrapa. Pour la transporter, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la mettre sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux… J'espère qu'elle va bien… » Confia t-il en la regardant.

Nous entendîmes des craquements retentirent juste derrière nous. Aussitôt, nous nous retournâmes et aperçûmes les jumeaux, Dag et Vali qui venaient à notre rencontre. Bondissant de derrière eux, Krokmou fonça vers nous et renifla Sela. Il lui lécha le visage mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Le furie nocturne poussa un gémissement et se coucha sur le sol.

« On l'a retrouvé piégé dans une sorte de gouffre qui ressemble à celui des corbeaux. Sela a dû l'y mettre pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. » Lança Frapfor.

Vali s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur et lui caressa le front.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda t-il.

« On en sait rien. Un arbre lui est tombé dessus il y a cinq minutes… On n'a pas eu le temps de l'ôter… Elle a sûrement quelque chose de cassé. » Répondis-je.

-Et crotte ! J'en étais sûr ! Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé… Qu'est ce que je suis nul ! C'est Fringale et moi qui avons arraché c'fichu tronc… On a voulu donner un coup de main à Vali mais à cause de ses grandes ailes, on a pas pu bouger comme on voulait… On s'est heurté dans pas mal d'arbres et malheureusement, on en a déraciné certains… » Avoua Morfor, honteux.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de tout, Morfor ? Hein ? Est-ce que je t'avais demandé de l'aide, hein ? Est-ce que je t'avais demandé ? » Lui cracha Vali.

Je m'interposai entre eux deux et terminai :

« Hé ! On ne va pas s'énerver. On est tous à bout de nerfs. Ce qui est fait est fait, on n'y changera rien. On a tous voulu secourir Sela. Ce qui compte maintenant c'est qu'en tant qu'amis, on la sauve en la ramenant à Berk avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Tous furent d'accord et acquiescèrent. Nous remontâmes sur nos dragons et prîmes aussitôt le chemin du retour. Les feux d'Orvandil ne nous quittèrent pas une seconde, comme s'ils nous guidaient à travers notre périple nocturne. Au bout de deux longues heures que nous aurions voulues plus courtes, nous arrivâmes enfin à Berk. Les lumières brillaient toujours sur la place publique mais il n'y restait plus que cinq ou six vikings. Nous les survolâmes et nous rendîmes rapidement à la hutte d'Almut. Bouledogre et moi atterrîmes juste devant. Je sautai à terre et frappai fébrilement sur la porte. Silence. Après quelques minutes insupportables, j'entendis des pas et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Sif ? » S'étonna Almut.

-Désolée de vous déranger encore une fois en plein milieu de la nuit mais on a vraiment besoin de votre aide. Sela ne va pas bien du tout. Il faut que vous l'examiniez. »

Le vieillard tendit le cou et jeta un œil à la bande. Tous se mordirent les lèvres, espérant qu'Almut consentirait à notre requête. Le vieil homme fixa son regard sur notre amie puis hocha la tête, convaincu.

« Venez vite, les enfants, entrez. » Dit-il en leur faisant signe de la main.

Aussi bien les jumeaux que Dag, Vali et Og furent surpris de la réaction d'Almut. Ils ne se firent pas prier et pénétrèrent dans la hutte. Le vieillard ferma la porte et nous emmena dans la petite pièce ou il avait soigné mon cousin environ une semaine plus tôt. Il demanda qu'on allonge Sela sur le lit puis demanda :

« Comment s'est-elle fait cet hématome sur la joue ? »

-Elle…Elle s'est cognée contre un rocher… » Avoua difficilement Vali.

Almut opina puis commença à l'ausculter. Il colla son oreille contre sa poitrine et nota :

« Le cœur bat normalement, c'est bon signe. »

Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa bouche et ajouta :

« Respiration normale également. »

Il enchaîna en lui palpant la main.

« Pauvre fille… Elle est frigorifiée… » Lâcha t-il.

Puis il palpa son bras, ses épaules, sa nuque, son ventre etc. Les minutes donnaient l'impression d'être des heures. Nous restions là à le regarder faire, sans oser parler ou bouger. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à ses jambes. Il descendit progressivement puis fit une grimace en touchant sa cheville.

« Elle est cassée. » Déclara t-il.

Il tâta son autre cheville et fronça les sourcils.

« Cassée aussi… »

Il glissa un oreiller sous sa tête et la recouvra délicatement d'une couverture. Puis il se retourna vers nous et annonça :

« Je vais la garder ici pendant quelques jours. La bonne nouvelle c'est que son os ne semble pas déplacé. Sinon, il aurait fallu intervenir. Je vais lui faire un cataplasme de choux, ici, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Ensuite je lui ferai une attelle. Il va lui falloir des repas équilibrés, ainsi que du repos, du repos et encore du repos. Elle a subi un sacré choc. »

-Est-ce…Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » Se risqua Vali.

-Oui. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. » Conclu le vieillard.

Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant que faire. Nous étions tous épuisés mais nous refusions d'abandonner Sela.

« On va se relayer pour la veiller. » Affirma tout à coup mon cousin.

-Je prends le premier tour avec toi. » Renchéris-je aussitôt.

-Hé ! Moi aussi j'veux vous aider. J'me sens responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. » Poursuivit Morfor.

-On vous relèvera dans deux heures. » Continua son jumeau.

-Je viendrai aussi. » Termina Dag.

Vali s'avança lentement vers sa sœur et lui prit la main.

« On va pas t'abandonner. Je te le promets. Je reviendrai vite. » Lui susurra t-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis nous dit :

« Je vais aller prévenir mes parents. Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétude… Je…Je voulais vous dire merci… Merci pour ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous faites… Je suis désolé, Morfor, de t'avoir crié dessus… J'étais vraiment pas bien… »

-T'en fais pas, mon pote. Tu sais, s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon frère, je serais sûrement plus le même non plus. » Répondit ce dernier.

Le jeune viking sourit puis, appelant Krokmou, quitta la hutte d'Almut. Les jumeaux et Dag remercièrent le vieil homme et sortirent à leur tour de sa demeure. Og et moi prîmes donc deux tabourets et nous installâmes devant Sela. Almut nous ordonna de ne pas hésiter à monter à l'étage pour le réveiller si jamais il y avait du nouveau, après quoi il nous laissa. Je passai les premières minutes de notre tour de garde à me tortiller les doigts sans savoir quoi faire. J'avais beau me dire que je n'y étais pour rien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable… De quoi ? De pleins de choses… De ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, de ne pas être arrivée à temps et de ne pas avoir agi au bon moment… Si j'avais eu, ne serais-ce qu'une heure de plus, j'aurais peut-être pu la surprendre avant qu'elle ne tente cette folie ! Si elle n'était pas têtue comme un yack, elle serait chez elle à cette heure ci ! Pas sur ce lit, blessée et inconsciente… Pendant un court instant, j'eus l'impression de me voir. Sela et moi avions bien plus de points communs que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. S'il y avait eu un danger, si l'on m'avait dit que c'était complètement dingue voir suicidaire, est-ce que j'aurais quand même essayé ? Oui. Au fond, je la comprenais. Elle avait voulu prouver sa valeur exactement comme moi qui cherchait à gagner mon rang de dragonnier… Je me tournai lentement vers Og. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi abattu. Son visage était crispé et il ne quittait pas Sela des yeux. Je savais qu'il se sentait aussi coupable que moi mais je ne trouvai pas les mots pour le réconforter. Alors, tout simplement, je posai mon bras dans son dos et lui adressai un sourire rassurant. Peut-être qu'elle irait mieux demain…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous reçûmes la visite d'Harold et Astrid, complètement catastrophés. Almut descendit aussitôt et leur rendit son diagnostic. Il les rassura du mieux qu'il le pu. Malheureusement, les chevilles de Sela étaient bel et bien cassées mais elle n'était pas en danger de mort. Elle souffrirait sûrement mais elle survivrait. C'était l'affaire de quelques mois. Comprenant aisément qu'ils avaient besoin de la voir, le vieillard emmena les parents affolés dans la petite pièce ou nous nous trouvions. Astrid essaya de parler à sa fille mais Sela ne bougea pas. Elle et son mari se regardèrent puis, automatiquement, baissèrent leurs yeux sur la prothèse d'Harold. Je devinai leurs inquiétudes. Harold demanda à Almut s'il était bien sûr que ses chevilles étaient « simplement » cassées et s'il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection mortelle qui le forcerait à l'amputer. Le vieillard les rassura une fois de plus et leur expliqua que nous allions nous relayer pour la veiller toute la nuit. Nous ne la laisserions pas même une seule seconde. Comme ils refusaient de se séparer d'elle, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, Almut leur proposa de rester. Il monta à l'étage, changea les draps, installa une nouvelle bougie sur la table de nuit et leur laissa sa chambre. Harold le remercia vaguement, ne réalisant pas vraiment si ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Le vieillard s'installa dans le salon, ou ses snifflehunch dormaient paisiblement, et se coucha sur l'un d'eux. Une demi-heure avait passé. Le silence régnait désormais en maître dans la petite hutte. Seule la lueur des bougies éclairaient nos visages fatigués. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Ma tête était terriblement lourde. Je fermai les paupières et, presque instantanément, commençai à rêver.

« Sif ! Sif, réveille-toi ! » Me chuchota mon cousin.

Je rouvris les yeux.

« Dé…Désolée… Je m'étais endormie… ça va, toi ? » Demandais-je.

-Pour le moment, ça va. »

Je m'étirai, ouvris grand les yeux et me remis bien droite sur mon tabouret. Je me levai doucement et remis correctement la couverture de Sela.

« Accroche-toi, on est là. » Pensais-je.

Une heure et quart après, j'entendis la porte de la hutte s'ouvrir puis des pas… C'était la relève. Je me mis debout et vis les jumeaux en compagnie de Dag entrer dans la pièce.

« Allez piquer un roupillon, on la surveille. » Annonça Frapfor.

Je ne sus même pas d'où je tirai la force d'avancer. Je me couchai dans la pièce d'à côté, à même le sol. C'était peut être moins confortable qu'un lit mais je m'en moquais. Dormir… C'était tout ce que je voulais… Mon cousin me rejoignit et me souffla :

« Dors bien… On a deux heures devant nous… »

Je lui souris et sombrai dans le sommeil. Combien de temps se passa t-il ? Aucune idée.

 _Je fus torturée par d'horribles rêves ou l'on hurlait, pleurait et ou tout brulait._ _Au bout d'un moment, je me levai brusquement et regardai autour de moi. Tout était calme. Il faisait encore nuit. C'était ce genre de cauchemar qui faisait que j'étais heureuse d'être de retour à la réalité. Je jetai un œil à côté de moi et me rendis compte que mon cousin avait disparu. Ou était-il passé ? Je tournai longuement la tête de droite à gauche et constatai que j'étais seule. Les dragons avaient disparus également… Je me levai doucement et remarquai que la pièce ou se trouvait Sela était aussi noire que le ciel. Les bougies avaient dû s'éteindre… Mais… Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait donc personne pour la veiller ? Ou étaient les autres ? Je m'avançai lentement vers la pièce et lançai un faible :_

 _« Hé oh ! »_

 _Seul le silence me répondit. Je fis un pas timide à l'intérieur et demandai :_

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? Og ? Dag ? »_

 _Rien. Je montai à l'étage et constatai que le lit était vide. Ou étaient Harold et Astrid ? Je redescendis les escaliers en catastrophe et couru dans la cuisine._

 _« Almut ? » Appelais-je._

 _Personne non plus. Affolée, je sortis de la hutte et couru jusqu'au village à en perdre haleine. Ici aussi, pas un seul dragon. Je frappai violemment à la porte de mon oncle. Il fallait qu'il ouvre ! Mais ni ma tante, ni mon oncle ne vinrent. Je devais les prévenir ! Je poussai la porte et entrai à l'intérieur. Je fouillai chacune des chambres mais n'y trouvai aucune âme qui vive. C'est comme si tout le monde s'était subitement volatilisé. Non… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Je fonçai à la forge et y prit un bouclier et un casque. Je me mis ensuite sur la place publique et commençai à frapper le casque contre la partie métallique du bouclier illuminée par les rayons d'argent de la lune. DING ! DING ! DING ! Le village semblait mort. A bout de forces, je me laissai retomber sur le sol. Ou étaient-ils ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils laissée ? Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai aussitôt et vis qu'Og se tenait juste derrière moi. Soulagée, je me jetai immédiatement à son cou._

 _« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Et ou est Harold ? Ou sont tous les autres ? Le village est désert ! » Débitais-je._

 _Il se détacha de moi, un air froid sur le visage et répondit gravement :_

 _« Sela est morte. »_

 _-Quoi ? Non ! Elle est chez Almut ! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Arrête tout de suite, tu me fais peur !_

 _-Elle n'est plus là-bas. A cette heure ci, elle flotte sur une petite barque de l'autre côté de Berk._

 _-Mais…C…C'est impossible ! Elle allait bien ! Almut nous avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger de mort !_

 _-Il a menti. »_

 _Je me laissai retomber, une fois de plus, et me mis à pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me transpercer. J'étais vivante tout en était morte à l'intérieur. Je l'avais tenue dans mes bras, j'avais entendu son cœur battre, j'avais vu sa poitrine se soulever !_

 _« Sela…Non… Pas toi… » Articulais-je entre deux sanglots._

 _Comment s'était arrivé ? Je refusais d'y croire. Fuyant mon cousin, je me mis à courir si vite que j'eus l'impression d'avoir des ailes. C'était comme si j'étais portée par le vent. J'étais plus agile qu'un cerf et bien plus rapide que Krokmou. J'arrivai en deux temps, trois mouvements de l'autre côté de l'île. Je m'arrêtai de justesse au bord d'une immense falaise. Mon œil fut attiré par une vive lueur qui brillait au dessus de l'océan. Des flammes… Non… Non…_

Je me réveillai brutalement et hurlai :

« NON ! »

Mon cœur battait si fort que je cru qu'il allait se décrocher de ma poitrine. Mes mains étaient horriblement moites et mes cheveux roux collaient à mon front tout en sueur. J'essayai en vain de calmer ma respiration et sentis une main dans mon dos. Je me retournai brusquement et me collai toute effrayée contre le mur.

« Hey, ça va ? Je t'ai entendue crier. » Me demanda Vali en s'approchant de moi.

Il s'assit juste en face de moi et, reprenant mon souffle, je bégayai :

« J'ai…J'ai ju…juste fait un cauchemar… Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-C'est mon tour de garde. J'ai relevé les jumeaux et Dag à votre place.

-Min…Mince… Je suis désolée… Je ne me suis pas réveillée… Ils auraient dû nous prévenir.

-C'est moi qui leur ai dit de ne pas le faire. C'est ma sœur. C'est normal que je la veille aussi. »

Sela… Elle était vivante ! Je me levai d'un coup et m'avançai vers la pièce ou elle était.

« J'ai besoin de la voir. » Affirmais-je en guise de seule explication.

Vali se mis devant moi et me tins par les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu dois me relever seulement dans une heure. Repose toi encore un peu. T'as l'air complètement choquée. » Me murmura t-il d'un air rassurant.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois la voir ! » Répliquais-je en essayant de le repousser.

Mais mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus. Je m'effondrai sur Vali et répétai dans un souffle :

« Je dois la voir… »

-Ok, mais vas-y doucement. Appuie-toi sur moi. »

J'obéis sans rechigner et posai mon bras sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et remarquai que le ciel était légèrement rosé. L'aube se levait. Calmement, Vali m'emmena dans la pièce ou se trouvait Sela. Toutes les bougies y brulaient toujours, ce qui m'apaisa. Il m'assit doucement sur un tabouret et s'installa sur l'autre. Je pris tendrement la main de Sela. Elle était chaude. Sa faible poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me frottai les yeux. J'étais désormais bien réveillée. Hors de question de l'abandonner.

« Est-ce qu'elle a bougé ? » Questionnais-je timidement.

-Elle a secoué la tête, environ une demi-heure plus tôt mais c'est tout… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-J'avalerais un mouton entier tellement j'ai faim mais j'ai pas voulu la laisser. Est-ce que tu peux la surveiller le temps que j'aille me chercher quelque chose à manger ? Almut m'a dit que si j'avais un creux, je pouvais aller fureter dans la cuisine.

-Ou…Ouais… Je reste là. T'en fais pas.

-Merci. » Termina t-il en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Il se leva doucement et me laissa seule avec Sela, toujours inconsciente. Je baillai puis tournai la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, espérant que Vali ne serait pas trop long. Soudain, je vis la jeune fille bouger la tête. Je retins mon souffle. Se réveillait-elle enfin ? Elle se toucha le crâne et fronça les sourcils.

« Sela ? » L'appelais-je sans trop y croire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

« S…Sif ? Ou…Ou est-ce qu…que je suis ? Qu'est-c…Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Balbutia t- elle.

-Tu…Tu es réveillée ! » M'exclamais-je.

Brusquement, son visage se crispa et son corps se cabra violemment encore et encore.

« Aaaaah ! Mes…Mes jambes ! Aaaaah ! » Hurla t- elle.

-Ne…Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! » Tentais-je pour la calmer.

Vali, Almut, Og, Harold et Astrid débarquèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes douloureuses, Sela se tu. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son frère qui se jeta aussitôt à son cou.

« Tu es réveillée ! Tu es réveillée ! » S'écria t-il en pleurant de joie.

Je crois bien que ce fut la première fois que je le vis verser une larme. Vali, le viking pur et dur, le guerrier avait donc un cœur. Je souris tendrement.

« J'ai mal… Qu'est… Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mes jambes ? » Articula t- elle difficilement.

Almut s'avança doucement et répondit :

« Un arbre t'es tombé dessus la nuit dernière. Tes amis t'ont ramenée ici pour que je te soigne. Tes chevilles sont toutes les deux cassées. Je leur ai fait un cataplasme de choux afin d'accélérer la soudure de ton os. Si tu veux bien me faire confiance, je vais l'enlever et te mettre une attelle pour que tu puisses guérir. Si tu avais eu une seule cheville de fracturée, tu aurais pu remarcher avec un bâton environ deux jours plus tard. Malheureusement, dans ce cas ci, je dois t'annoncer que tu vas devoir attendre un mois et demi avant de pouvoir poser un pied à terre avec interdiction formelle de bouger. Mais je t'assure que je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu te rétablisses au plus vite. Tes parents mais aussi ton frère, Og, Dag, Sif, Morfor et Frapfor se sont relayés pour te veiller toute la nuit. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de faire que le temps pour toi passe plus vite. »

Elle baissa la tête. Elle paraissait confuse et honteuse.

« Et…Et le volchemard ? » Questionna t- elle timidement.

-On l'a mis en fuite. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra de sitôt. » Répondit Vali.

Les parents de la jeune fille se précipitèrent à leur tour vers elle et l'enlacèrent affectueusement.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, plus jamais ! Tu entends ? » Tonna Astrid.

Après quoi elle la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Almut posa calmement la main sur l'épaule de Vali et lui proposa doucement :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller prévenir Dag et les jumeaux que Sela est réveillée. Ça les rassurera sûrement.»

-Oui ! J'y cours ! » Répondit ce dernier avec entrain.

-Je viens avec toi. » Annonçais en me joignant à ses côtés.

-J'ai…J'ai très faim… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger, s'il vous plaît ? » Questionna faiblement Sela.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie ! On te prépare ça tout de suite. » Dit aussitôt Harold.

-Venez, la cuisine est par là. » Déclara Almut pour guider le couple.

De ce fait, il ne resta plus dans la pièce qu'Og et Sela.

« On ne sera pas long ! » Lançais-je avant de sortir de la hutte.

Je sautai sur Sonovent et Vali sur Glod. Nous fonçâmes vers le village et atterrîmes brusquement devant la hutte Thorston. Le fils Haddock descendit de son dragon et tambourina à la porte. Frapfor ouvrit, à moitié endormi.

« Sela est réveillée ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et rejoins nous ! » Expliqua Vali.

Mais avant que Frapfor n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le jeune viking grimpa sur sa monture et nous nous envolâmes vers la hutte des Jorgenson. Là-bas, ce fut Kognedur qui ouvrit. Vali lui expliqua brièvement la situation et nous retournâmes à vive allure chez Almut. Dès que nous fûmes à terre, nous nous pressâmes de retourner avec Sela. Harold lui apporta un copieux petit déjeuner dans un plateau de bois puis s'assis à ses côtés. Les jumeaux et Dag ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Aussitôt qu'ils virent Sela en train de manger paisiblement, ils se ruèrent vers elle.

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda Frapfor.

-T'as pas trop mal aux jambes ? » S'enquit Dag.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Questionna Morfor.

-ça…ça va à peu près. A cette heure ci, j'ai moins mal. » Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Hé, les jeunes ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Il faudrait que vous alliez me chercher des orties, du romarin et de la menthe poivrée. » Nous héla Almut

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on perdrait notre temps à chercher de vulgaires plantes ? » Bougonna Dag.

-Parce que ces plantes peuvent aider Sela à guérir. En tisane, deux à trois fois par jour et pendant environ trois semaines, elles accélèrent la reconstruction des os.

-Woah ! Génial ! Dans ce cas, je file chercher ce Romor poivré ! Euh… Ce orrin poivré… Enfin, ces herbes… plantes magiques… »

Comme nous pouffions de rire, il se tourna vers nous et commanda :

« Rigolez pas, vous ! Vous m'avez compris ! »

Il remit son casque correctement et sortit de la hutte en grommelant :

« Bah oui… Franchement… Quelle idée d'inventer des noms aussi compliqués ! »

Almut se pencha doucement vers mon cousin et lui susurra :

« Je crois que tu t'y connais un peu en botanique, va lui donner un coup de main. Son zèle est louable mais je crains qu'il ne suffise pas… Tu as bien tout retenu ? »

-Oui, de la menthe poivrée, des orties et du romarin. On revient le plus vite possible. »

Et il quitta la hutte à son tour. Les autres décidèrent de l'accompagner également. Quant à moi, je restai afin de veiller sur Sela.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… » Souffla t- elle.

-Désolée pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ce remue ménage. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas aussi nulle, ça ne serait pas arrivé et j'aurais réussi à dresser ce dragon !

-Dis pas ça. Tout le monde sait que le volchemard est un dragon extrêmement territorial et agressif. Aucun viking n'aurait l'idée d'en dresser un à cause de ça !

-Mais mon frère a réussi.

-Oui mais dans quelles circonstances ?

-Il l'a trouvé près d'une rivière. Ses ailes et sa queue portaient des marques de morsure assez graves. D'après la forme et la taille des entailles, l'auteur ne pouvait être qu'un autre volchemard. Ils ont dû se battre et Glod a perdu.

-Tu vois, il était blessé ! Il ne pouvait donc pas se défendre et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. La situation d'hier était tout autre. Tu n'avais aucune chance et crois moi, Vali n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Peut-être… C'est vraiment gentil d'être restés avec moi toute la nuit…

-C'est normal. Tu sais, tu nous as vraiment fait peur.

-Désolée… Il fallait…

-Que tu tentes le coup. Je sais. Je suis comme ça aussi.

\- Ça, j'ai remarqué. » Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Soudain, elle paru se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Est-ce que Krokmou va bien ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » Questionna t- elle brusquement.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il est en pleine forme. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Je m'en serais vraiment voulue s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. » Avoua t- elle.

Elle regarda ses chevilles et grommela :

« C'est pas vrai… C'est à croire que c'est une tradition dans la famille. »

Je laissai échapper, pour la première fois depuis hier soir, un rire amusé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sela en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Oh rien. C'est juste que tu as l'humour de ton père. Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est incroyable ! Je le vois bien sortir ce genre de phrase en haussant les épaules et en bougeant les mains comme il le fait toujours. Il n'écoute malheureusement jamais ce qu'on lui dit, est maladroit, secret mais aussi intelligent, brave, généreux, compatissant et sa gentillesse et n'a pas de limites, exactement comme toi. »

Elle acquiesça et sourit. Nous continuâmes de discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que la bande revienne avec les plantes. Aussitôt, Almut prépara une infusion qu'il donna gentiment à Sela. Og, se tortillant les jambes d'un air gêné, lui proposa son aide si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Après quoi, il quitta la pièce, les joues toutes empourprées. Sela et moi échangeâmes un regard puis explosâmes de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon dans ces cas là !

« Il est vraiment gentil. » Lâcha Sela en le regardant d'un air béat.

Je continuai de lui parler mais remarquai très vite qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas.

« Sela ? Ouuuuh, ouh ! Tu m'entends ? » Dis-je en lui passant ma main devant le visage.

Immédiatement, elle se ressaisit.

« Oui, oui. Je suis là. Je…Hum… Tu as remarqué ? Almut est…est aimable… C'est étrange… » Nota t- elle pour changer de sujet.

Si Og n'était pas indifférent à son sujet, elle non plus… J'aurais prit un malin plaisir à la taquiner mais comme ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était réveillée, je décidai de remettre cela à plus tard.

« Oui. Almut est aimable. C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bourru et même parfois, plutôt méchant mais c'est juste parce qu'il est déçu du comportement des gens. Je suis sûre que si tout le monde apprenait à le connaître, ils auraient des surprises. » Le défendis-je.

-C'est incroyable… Tu es ici depuis seulement cinq mois et tu sembles connaître Almut comme si tu avais toujours vécu avec.

-ça donne cette impression là ?

-Oui. Pendant un instant, quand je t'ai entendu me le décrire, l'image du vieillard jamais content mangeur de choux qu'il est s'est effacée. Ça m'a donné envie de voir au-delà. »

Je souris et la jeune fille bu paisiblement la chope contenant le breuvage qui l'aiderait à guérir. Les jours défilèrent. Parfois, je rendais visite à Olaf et Halvar pour savoir si Zig et Zag se portaient bien. Mais la majeure partie de mon temps, je le passais dans la hutte d'Almut avec Sela, à vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Avec la bande, nous nous relayions pour que ce mois d'immobilisation forcé passe plus vite. Sela dessinait beaucoup. Elle en profita pour réaliser les plans d'une nouvelle selle qui serait adaptée à Bouffemonde. Dag en fut tellement content qu'il se mit à danser de joie ! Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je voyais Almut devenir de plus en plus doux à l'égard des autres. Il plaisantait avec la bande et se souciait de nous. Quand nous partions le soir, il nous recommandait la plus grande des prudences et nous ordonnait de bien nous couvrir à cause de l'hiver qui était désormais très proche. Quand il nous arrivait d'enfreindre ses propos, il n'hésitait pas à nous réprimander sévèrement. Au bout d'un moment, il recommença même à aller au village pour y prendre du poisson, des légumes mais aussi pour se promener en compagnie de ses snifflehunchs, choses qu'il n'avait pas faites depuis des années. Au cours d'une soirée ou Sela se sentait particulièrement triste, nous décidâmes de lui remonter le moral en prenant le repas avec elle. Nous parlâmes de cette idée à Almut qui fut d'accord. Il ajouta même que, pour augmenter sa joie, un effet de surprise serait le bienvenu. Alors, suivant ses instructions, la bande et moi dîmes au revoir à la jeune fille puis fîmes mime de partir. Sur le pas de la porte, le vieillard nous murmura d'aller chercher Harold et Astrid pour les inviter également. Aussitôt dehors, nous enfourchâmes nos dragons et nous dirigeâmes vers la hutte des Haddocks. Nos nez et nos joues ainsi que nos mains étaient rougies par le froid glacial. De légers flocons tombaient sur nos têtes et nos cheveux flottaient dans le vent mais nous le bravâmes courageusement. Nous ne pensions qu'à Sela. Elle était notre seule motivation. Rien que l'idée de lire la gaieté de son visage lorsque nous reviendrions remplissait nos cœurs de liesse et d'espoir. Dès que nous fûmes à terre, Vali couru prévenir ses parents et en deux temps, trois mouvements, ils repartirent avec nous. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la hutte avec Harold et Astrid, Sela ne pu se retenir et se mit à pleurer de joie. Elle tendit les bras à ses parents qui s'empressèrent de l'enlacer tendrement. Pour cette occasion spéciale, Almut prépara un délicieux gigot de mouton que nous mangeâmes dans la pièce ou couchait la jeune fille. Je n'oublierai jamais l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il y avait ce soir-là… Tout le monde riait et buvait joyeusement. Le temps d'un repas, tous nos soucis s'étaient envolés. Almut s'entendait à merveille avec le chef et sa femme. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres mais surtout, s'excusèrent les uns envers les autres pour le comportement qu'ils avaient eu pendant tant d'années. Ils se promirent mutuellement de tout oublier et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Plus tard dans la soirée, on eu dit qu'Almut avait toujours fait parti de la famille. Avec le recul, je me dis maintenant que ça n'était pas si mal que Sela ai cet accident. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, nous n'aurions jamais renforcés les liens qui nous unissaient les uns aux autres et Almut n'aurait jamais pu renouer avec le village. Ce furent là des instants magiques et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu les effacer de ma mémoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'aube se levait à peine, Sela et moi étions déjà réveillées et discutions depuis un bon moment. Tout à coup, nous entendîmes qu'on frappait à la porte de la hutte. Almut se leva doucement et alla ouvrir.

« Est-ce que Sela est réveillée ? » Demanda une voix que nous connaissions bien.

Il s'agissait de Valka.

« Oui, elle discute avec Sif. Vous pouvez y aller. »

-Merci beaucoup. »

Nous entendîmes la porte se refermer et Valka entra dans la pièce en souriant.

« Grand-mère ! » S'écria joyeusement Sela.

-Je t'ai apporté un invité. » Se contenta t- elle de répondre.

Elle se circula et laissa entrer un étrange dragon. Il était bipède et possédait deux petites pattes avant aux griffes étonnamment longues. Son cou était plutôt long et mince. Quant à sa tête, elle était grande avec une mâchoire laissant apparaître des dizaines de dents pointues. Elle avait une petite corne sur le museau et de gros yeux délavés. Il était aveugle… Pauvre dragon… Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut sa grande collerette jaune tachetée de vert à l'arrière de sa tête. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant… L'animal avança timidement vers Sela et la renifla.

« Je te présente Gruff. Je pense que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. » Annonça Valka.

Sela hocha la tête et caressa doucement le museau du reptile en souriant. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers moi. Il arrivait sûrement à me sentir… Je voulu le toucher mais aussitôt, il déploya sa grande collerette et recula, effrayé. Mais, ne percevant chez moi aucune hostilité, il se rapprocha et alors, quelque chose d'incroyable s'opéra. De jaune, il devint tout à coup violet parsemé de taches bleues. Je savais que quelques dragons comme les ailes de la mort pouvaient se fondre dans le décor mais j'ignorais que certains pouvaient carrément changer de couleur ! Il me renifla également et me laissa le caresser. Je me sentis soudainement joyeuse et étrangement sereine.

« Quel est le nom de ce dragon ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers Valka.

-C'est un grogne boiteur. Ce sont des dragons extrêmement sensibles. Ils ont la capacité, grâce à leur collerette, de percevoir les émotions de leur congénères mais aussi celles des humains. Ils peuvent même agir sur leur comportement en les apaisant.

-C'est dingue… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est tombé dans un des pièges de Drago. Je l'ai recueilli et depuis, il mène une vie paisible, ici à Berk. »

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de le caresser doucement.

« C'est gentil de l'avoir amené… Il est tellement affectueux. C'est vrai qu'à l'avoir dans la pièce, on se sent déjà plus calme. » La remercia Sela.

Valka sautilla gaiement et s'assit à côté de sa petite fille.

« Sela, tes parents m'ont tout raconté. Je sais ce que tu as tenté de faire et je sais à quel point tu es déçue d'avoir échoué. Je t'ai amené Gruff pas seulement pour qu'il te tienne compagnie mais aussi pour vous donner une deuxième chance, à tous les deux. Tu ne peux plus marcher et tu te sens malade de ne pouvoir conquérir le ciel, tu te répète que tu resteras clouée au sol pour le reste de ta vie, je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai connu ça moi aussi. Gruff, lui, ne peut plus voler. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider. Tu seras ses yeux et il sera tes jambes. » Lui susurra t- elle en souriant.

A peine eu t- elle fini de parler que des étincelles de joie se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Sela. L'espoir semblait enfin renaître dans son cœur brisé. Soudain, nous entendîmes la porte de la hutte s'ouvrir. Aux claquements métalliques qui retentirent ensuite, nous devinâmes qu'Harold nous rendait visite. Il entra dans la pièce avec sa furie nocturne et s'exclama en voyant le grogne boiteur :

« Tiens, Gruff ! Ça faisait longtemps. »

Le dragon se dirigea aussitôt vers le chef de Berk et posa sa tête sur la sienne en poussant des grondements amicaux. Ensuite il s'inclina devant l'alpha.

« Papa, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je vais vraiment pouvoir voler ? » S'enthousiasma Sela.

-Comment ça voler ? Quand tu seras guérie, oui.

-Non. Maintenant. »

Harold regarda sa mère et la prit doucement par le bras. Il sortit de la pièce avec elle et chuchota :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, maman ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

-Elle et Gruff sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Si elle le veut, elle peut voler avec lui dès à présent.

-Tu oublies que ses chevilles sont cassées !

-Et alors ? Tu as bien un pied en moins. Tes jambes ne comptent pas lorsque tu es dans le ciel et tu devrais savoir cela mieux que quiconque, chef.

-Là c'est différent. Tu m'imagine voler sur Krokmou avec un pied en lambeau ? J'ai dû attendre d'avoir ma prothèse pour pouvoir remarcher. Non… Je suis désolé mais elle devra attendre d'être complètement rétablie. Autrement, c'est trop risqué. »

Entendant la conversation, Sela baissa la tête. Je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais mal pour elle… Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et appela Gruff.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui murmurais-je pour que son père ne nous entende pas.

-Un truc bête.

-Tu sais, ça c'est déjà fait.

-Alors un truc dingue. » Rectifia t- elle en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour. Les trucs dingues, ça me connaissait. Je devinai aisément ce qu'elle allait tenter et je m'y engageai avec plaisir. Le grogne boiteur se posta près de la jeune fille et celle-ci, en essayant de limiter la douleur, grimpa sur son dos. Quand elle y fut installée, j'eus l'impression de la voir revivre. Elle tapota le cou de Gruff et lui marmonna :

« On y va, mon grand. »

Aussitôt, le dragon sortit de la chambre en courant, évitant de justesse Harold et Valka. En quelques secondes à peine, il fut dehors. Je m'élançai à mon tour hors de la hutte et bondis sur Sonovent. Comme je me doutais qu'Harold nous poursuivrait, je fermai la porte et le razolame fit tomber des tonneaux devant afin de la bloquer.

« Et maintenant, on décolle ! » Cria Sela.

Le grogne boiteur, au départ hésitant, fini par déplier ses ailes et quitta le sol. Sela avait du mal à le contrôler. Leur vol était chaotique. Ils montaient, redescendaient, évitaient de justesse une poule ou deux, une charrette, un viking, se frappaient dans un arbre mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils se stabilisèrent.

Soudain, une détonation retentit. Sela et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt et vîmes que Krokmou avait pulvérisé la porte de la hutte d'Almut d'un tir de plasma. Immédiatement, Harold se rua à l'extérieur suivi de sa mère. Il leva les yeux vers nous et s'arrêta net en voyant que sa fille se débrouillait plutôt pas mal sur le dos de son nouvel ami. Gueulfor, qui passait par là, admira la scène nullement étonné.

« Une vraie viking, buttée comme un cochon sauvage, son père tout craché. » Dit-il à Harold en remettant sa dent de pierre.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans un mot. Sonovent et moi suivions Sela du mieux que nous pouvions. Malgré le handicap de Gruff, tout deux étaient très rapides. Nous frôlâmes la hutte des Jorgenson et descendîmes brusquement. Nous entrâmes dans les étables telles des flèches et ressortîmes sous les yeux des vikings effarés. Mon amie continua sa course, ivre de vitesse. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu de l'île et dansâmes avec le vent autour des guerriers de pierre qui la surveillaient. Ensuite, Sela retourna sur Berk et éteignis, grâce à l'ingénieux système anti incendie, un feu naissant sur le porche d'une hutte. Elle tendit les bras en l'air et hurla de joie. Gruff, qui cru bien faire, cracha une boule de feu droit devant lui afin de montrer sa bonne humeur. Malheureusement, son tir percuta l'une des immenses torches de la grande place qui s'effondra en un fracas assourdissant sur le toit de la hutte des Thorston. Immédiatement, Kranedur et sa famille sortirent de leur maison en courant. Sela tourna la tête et constata l'étendue des dégâts d'un air désolé. Quand elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte qu'elle fonçait vers le grand hall. Hélas, elle n'eu pas le temps de virer et elle et Gruff se heurtèrent violemment contre la porte puis rentrèrent de façon catastrophique à l'intérieur. Je les vis faire un douloureux roulé boulé puis finir affalés sur l'une des nombreuses tables qui s'y trouvaient.

« Sela ! » Laissais-je échapper.

Sans perdre un instant, j'atterris à mon tour dans le grand hall et descendis bien vite de Sonovent. Je mis assise mon amie sur un des bancs encore intact et lui demandai :

« Ça va ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête et répondit :

« Ça va… »

« Sela ! Réponds-moi ! Thor tout puissant… Quelle pagaille… Sela ! » Entendit-on tout à coup.

C'était Harold. La jeune fille et moi nous regardâmes mutuellement puis tournâmes la tête vers le chef de Berk.

« P…Papa… Je…Je peux tout t'expliquer. » Balbutia mon amie.

-Pas la peine. J'ai tout vu. Tu ne t'es pas blessée, au moins ?

-Non… Non… ça va.

-Sela, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais regarde ce que tu as fait. Le toit de la hutte de Kranedur est en miettes ! Tu l'imagines, lui et sa famille, dormir dans une maison à moitié enneigée ? En attendant la reconstruction, on va devoir les reloger. Je regrette mais tu n'es pas prête à voler.

-Gruff et moi n'étions pas totalement synchronisés. C'est juste une question d'entraînement !

-L'hiver est à nos portes, Sela. Combien de vikings vont devoir payer pour que tu puisses réussir à voler convenablement ? »

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête.

« Je te promets que, dès que tu seras guérie, Krokmou et moi t'aiderons à conquérir le ciel. Ok ? »

-Ok… » Souffla t- elle.

« Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. » Termina t-il.

Il l'étreignit, la souleva avec ses bras maigrelets et la posa délicatement sur son furie nocturne. Gruff s'avança vers Sela et poussa un grognement plaintif.

« Non mon grand, tu restes ici. » Lui ordonna gentiment Harold.

Krokmou déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Impuissante, je le regardai s'éloigner. J'étais tellement déçue pour Sela que j'en avais mal au ventre. Je tapotai le dos du grogne boiteur et lui chuchotai :

« Peut-être une prochaine fois… »

Soudain, une grande ombre voila la lumière du dehors pendant quelques instants. Peu de temps après, je vis Valka se ruer dans le grand hall et se précipiter vers Gruff.

« Ou est Sela ? » Me demanda t- elle inquiète.

-Elle est repartie avec son père.

-Hum… Je vois… Et toi, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

-Non… Je vais bien. »

Elle me sourit et, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Gruff, l'aida à regagner la sortie. Gueulfor et la bande m'aidèrent à remettre le grand hall en ordre après quoi nous y mangeâmes. Je jouais avec mes pommes de terre sans un mot. J'avais l'appétit coupé. Je ne faisais que penser à Sela. Elle devait se sentir horriblement mal à l'heure qu'il était… J'aurais tant voulu l'aider… Devinant ce à quoi je pensais, Og se pencha vers moi.

« Tu sais, on aurait tous voulu que ça se termine mieux… Elle retentera sa chance. » Murmura t-il.

-Plus tard ça ne sera plus pareil. Tu aurais vu son sourire quand elle volait ! Gruff est fait pour elle. Je l'ai senti. Elle ne montera aucun autre dragon. Il était sa seule chance de faire sa place à Berk et de montrer qu'elle est la digne fille de ses parents. C'est fichu, maintenant… Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle…» Soupirais-je.

Mon cousin hocha tristement la tête. Le reste de la journée défila à la vitesse de l'éclair sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Quand je remontai jusqu'à ma hutte, j'avais la curieuse sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Je poussai doucement ma porte, évitai prudemment Loki qui dormait en boule juste devant ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit. Je me couchai sur le dos et laissai mon regard errer dans la pièce. J'étais encore toute habillée car j'avais la flemme d'enfiler ma tunique. Est-ce que Sela dormait à cette heure ci ? Ou est-ce qu'elle se morfondait toute seule dans sa chambre ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à Gruff ? Autant de questions auxquelles je ne trouvai pas de réponses. Je restai éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit mais je fini par m'endormir, vaincue par le sommeil.

Une semaine s'écoula. Sela passait ses journées devant la hutte familiale assise sur un grand fauteuil en bois. Ça me faisait affreusement souffrir que de la voir rester là, sans un mot, pendant que nous, à l'académie, faisions chaque jour des choses nouvelles. Une nuit, comme je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je me décidai à faire un tour dehors pour me changer les idées. Je m'habillai et ouvris la porte de ma hutte. En voulant mettre un pied dehors, je glissai brusquement sur le porche et m'écrasai lamentablement par terre. Il avait gelé… Lentement, j'entamai ma descente vers le village. Le vent glacial me caressait la figure avec une incroyable douceur. Je sentis mes joues et mon nez se refroidir subitement. Je marchais en grelottant, frottant vigoureusement mes bras pour les réchauffer. Je finis par arriver sur la place publique que je traversai en me remémorant de joyeux souvenirs. Je passai devant la hutte de mon cousin et pensai qu'il devait sûrement dormir. Quel veinard… Je continuai mon chemin et baillai. Je commençai doucement à regretter la chaleur de mon petit nid. Soudain, j'entendis un battement d'ailes juste derrière moi. Je me retournai mais n'aperçu aucun dragon. Bah… Il avait dû se sauver… Je baillai une deuxième fois et me convainquis qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tout à coup, quelque chose me frôla. Effrayée, je regardai brusquement derrière moi. Rien. Il y avait là, j'en étais persuadée et caché je ne savais ou, un reptile farceur qui s'était décidé à faire de moi son jouet. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à m'amuser. Je fouillai les alentours sans trouver quoique ce soit. Mais en levant les yeux, je distinguai la silhouette d'un grogne boiteur qui zigzaguait entre les torches géantes de la grande place. Aussitôt, je me mis vite à l'abri derrière un buisson. C'était donc lui qui jouait avec moi… Peut-être me cherchait-il… J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis qu'il avait un dragonnier… Doucement, je vis le reptile se poser juste devant la hutte des Haddocks. Ça faisait bien trop de coïncidences pour être un simple hasard... Je sortis discrètement de ma cachette et observai attentivement le dragonnier. A en juger par ses vêtements et sa silhouette, il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle portait une tunique à longues manches bleue recouverte par une chemise de cuir mauve sans manches avec des coutures également bleues. Elle était traversée d'une jolie ceinture brune et en avait une autre autour de la taille. Elle avait aussi une seule épaulière de la même couleur, celle de gauche. Ses bras étaient camouflés par d'épais bracelets de cuir violet et rose tachés de bleu auxquels étaient accrochés trois longues griffes. Elle avait également une jupe violette qui rappelait de par sa couleur et ses taches, la crête des grognes boiteur. Son pantalon, lui, était bleu clair. Quant à ses bottes, elles étaient brunes et avaient, au niveau des chevilles de courtes pointes semblables à celles qui parcourraient le dos du dragon. Elle avait aussi une capuche violette assez sombre ainsi qu'un masque lui cachant le visage. Mais malgré ses vêtements mystérieux, je devinai facilement l'identité du dragonnier. Furtivement, je m'approchai d'elle et me postai juste derrière le grogne boiteur.

« Salut, Sela. » Dis-je posément.

Surprise, le jeune fille poussa un cri et tomba de son dragon.

« Sif ! Salut Sif! Salut Sif! Euh… Sif, salut... » Bafouilla t- elle surprise.

-J'adore tes habits. Beau temps pour voler, pas vrai ?

-Ah ? Euh… Ouais… Je… Merci… Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Tu… Tu croyais quand même pas que Gruff et moi on était partis en douce pour pas que mon père nous remarque alors que j'ai les deux pieds de cassés ? Naaan ! C'est pas ça ! Franchement… Bon… C'est vrai que comme ça on pourrait y croire mais… Enfin bref. Trêve de bavardages. En réalité, j'me fabrique des vêtements ! Tu m'as démasquée.

-Sela, tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter des histoires. Je suis de ton côté.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? Tu… Tu ne diras rien à mon père ?

-Promis. Tu es géniale comme ça !

-Oh tu sais, c'est juste deux, trois rafistolages et ça donne ça.

-Et tu as appris à voler avec Gruff à ce que j'ai cru voir.

-Oui. Depuis une semaine, je m'entraîne en forêt. Aujourd'hui est notre première nuit à Berk.

-C'est dingue. Tu te rends compte ? En une semaine tu t'es créé de superbes vêtements, qui te ressemblent en plus ! Et tu as appris à voler avec un dragon aveugle ! C'est incroyable. Et le plus beau de tout ça, c'est que, quand je te regarde, je te sens bien dans ta peau, tu as fière allure.

-Wow… C'est vraiment gentil… Merci… Hey, ça te dirait de voir quelque chose ou tu préfères que je te raccompagne ?

-Oh tu sais, au point ou j'en suis, je ne vais sûrement pas dormir.

-Ok. Alors grimpe. »

Gruff aida Sela à monter sur son dos et je m'installai juste derrière elle. Nous nous envolâmes aussitôt et nous fondîmes dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Nous survolâmes la falaise pendant quelques secondes puis plongeâmes avec élégance dans le vide. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres de la mer et continuâmes paisiblement tout droit. Tout était calme. Le clapotis des vagues léchant calmement les rochers me berçait. Le vent avait beau être glacial, je ne le sentais presque pas. Tout à coup, en plissant les yeux, j'aperçu une petite plage. Elle était entourée d'une falaise plus grande encore que celle d'où nous nous étions jetés. A son pied, je remarquai une fissure qui crevait la roche assez large pour permettre à un ramolave d'y passer. Nous atterrîmes doucement sur le sable moelleux. Je sautai la première à terre et avançai de quelques mètres vers la grotte. Sela, restée sur son dragon, y entra la première. Je la suivis docilement, écoutant le bruit de nos pas étouffés par le sable. Dès que je fus entrée dans la caverne, je fus abasourdie. Partout ou je regardais brillaient des cristaux aux couleurs magnifiques. Blancs, violets, jaunes, bleus, rouges, il y en avait pour tous les gouts !

« C'est magnifique… » Soufflais-je, ébahie par le spectacle.

Mais tout ne s'arrêtait pas là. Au fond de la grotte, je vis quelque chose remuait. Un dragon !

« Heeey ! Salut, mon grand ! Comment ça va ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Le reptile releva la tête et avança calmement vers nous. Encore une fois, c'était un dragon qui m'était totalement inconnu. Berk était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation : Pleine de surprises. Il était bleu avec de nombreuses taches rouges sur tout le corps. Sa tête était grosse et possédaient des cornes sur le museau mais aussi sur le front ainsi que toute une rangée au milieu du dos. Il était également doté d'une grosse queue en forme de massue hérissée de pointes. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un dragon des rochers mais que faisait-il, ici, si près de la mer ? Comme Gruff, ses pattes avant étaient très petites mais ses pattes arrière étaient bien plus grandes. En fronçant les sourcils, je m'aperçu d'ailleurs que ce curieux dragon avait également un handicap. Sa jambe droite avait disparu et avait été remplacée par une sorte de patte mécanique lui permettant de marcher correctement. Il s'approcha rapidement de Sela et lui lécha joyeusement le visage. Il échangea quelques grognements amicaux avec le grogne boiteur puis s'avança vers moi en me reniflant. Après quoi, il se frotta affectueusement contre moi. Je lui caressai doucement la tête en riant.

« Il n'est pas du tout farouche. » Notais-je en regardant Sela.

-Non. Lump a un caractère joyeux et curieux. Il aime beaucoup les nouveaux et adore les accueillir. Il est comme beaucoup de dragons qui vivaient avant sous la protection du grand alpha blanc, le bewilderbeast.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-ça, c'est une histoire que ma grand-mère adore raconter. En fait, il a perdu sa patte dans un piège en fer fabriqué par Drago. C'est elle qui l'en a sauvé.

-Et c'est aussi elle qui a fabriqué ça ?

-Nan. Ça c'est ma petite touche personnelle. Je lui ai mise la nuit dernière et je suis contente de voir qu'il s'y adapte plutôt bien.

-Woah ! T'es une génie ! Moi je serais incapable de faire ce genre de trucs ! Et il est de quelle espèce ?

-C'est un krokpiq.

-D'acc, merci. Je m'en souviendrai. Mais il n'est pas un peu loin de chez lui ? C'est un dragon de la classe des rochers, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, si près de la mer ?

-Tu vois ces cristaux ?

-Oui.

-C'est de ça dont il se nourrit. Tout ce qui est géode est un vrai régal pour lui. S'il le veut, il peut même parvenir à trancher des diamants. Je dis ça pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre. En général, il passe une bonne partie de son temps à sommeiller sur les huttes mais aussi non, il est ici.

-C'est incroyable.

-Dis… L'aube se lève dans quelques heures. Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène, maintenant ?

-Oui, je veux bien. »

Tranquillement, nous regagnâmes ma hutte. J'y entrai, m'affalai sur le lit et m'endormis, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Adieu

**Chapitre 14 : Adieu**

* * *

Des cris perçants me tirèrent brusquement de mon sommeil. Des terreurs terribles ! Je me redressai en sursaut dans mon lit et, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler mes bottes, couru dans la salle à manger voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Là, une aile coincée sous mon tonneau de vivres renversé, je vis Pumpkin essayant en vain de se sortir de cette douloureuse situation. Voir ce petit être se débattre en poussant des cris plaintifs me fendait le cœur. Sans perdre un instant, je soulevai le tonneau et pris le dragon dans mes bras. Et pour la première fois, il ne me mordit pas, ne siffla pas et ne me grogna pas non plus dessus. Je le cajolai tendrement puis le posai délicatement sur la table. Vite, je me précipitai jusqu'aux volets et les ouvrit. Ensuite, je revins promptement auprès de Pumpkin. J'observai attentivement son aile, la pris doucement puis la palpai de façon à ce qu'il souffre le moins possible. Je fis une grimace. Elle était cassée… Je caressai sa petite tête pour le rassurer puis me dirigeai vers mes placards pour chercher si je n'avais pas de quoi fabriquer une attelle. Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et constatai que Tickle s'y était posé. Il frotta sa tête contre ma joue et je lui grattai affectueusement le dessous de la gueule. Je continuai de fouiller les placards et fini par y dénicher un petit morceau de bois et un vieux bout de tissu. Après avoir précautionneusement lavé le tissu, je fabriquai une attelle à Pumpkin qui se laissa faire sans broncher. Pendant que je le soignais, Tickle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de tête amical et se coucha à ses côtés. Pumpkin, reconnaissant, lui lécha le museau. Bientôt, d'autres terreurs terribles vinrent soutenir le petit blessé. Se collant après lui pour se réchauffer, elles ronronnaient pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Même Loki, qui d'habitude m'évitait autant que lui, voleta quelques instants autour de moi puis se posa sur mon épaule. Il regarda la scène puis sauta sur la table et se coucha avec les autres. Je souris. Enfin ! Leurs différents se dissipaient. Je pris un des poissons qui gisaient à terre et le donnai aux dragons qui le dévorèrent avec appétit. Après avoir nettoyé la pagaille qu'il y avait dans ma hutte, je m'habillai, me coiffai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je jetai un dernier regard à l'intérieur et ouvris la porte. Je tendis la jambe et mon pied s'enfonça dans une matière froide et blanche qui recouvrait tout Berk. De la neige ! Ne pouvant résister à son appel, je me laissai tomber sur le dos et commençai à battre des bras et des jambes joyeusement. Je me relevai couverte de cette poudre enchanteresse et m'empressai de descendre le pilier sur lequel se trouvait mon pied à terre.

« Il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! » Criais-je en traversant le village.

Je m'accroupis près d'une hutte et admirai les différentes empreintes que les dragons avaient laissées. Certaines appartenaient à un cauchemar monstrueux, d'autres à des gronks. Je me relevai et observai une fois de plus le paysage recouvert de son magnifique manteau blanc. Ah hiver ! Comme je t'aimais ! Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Og bien habillé qui sortait de chez lui. Un sourire mauvais se dessina aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Je me baissai et attrapai un peu de neige. Je la façonnai en une jolie boule et la lançai sur mon cousin. Il se la reçu de plein fouet dans le cou. Je frissonnai pour lui. Il laissa échapper un cri puis regarda tout autour de lui.

« Morfor, Frapfor ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Grommela t-il.

A l'abri derrière une charrette, je pouffais mais je ne pu me retenir bien longtemps et explosai de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Og ne tarda pas à arriver et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! » Lâcha t-il, frustré.

-Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête ! » Dis-je en me relevant.

-Mouais… ça devait être horrible. »

Soudain, une boule de neige me percuta le flan. Je criai, surprise, puis tombai sur mon cousin. Nous nous écrasâmes tous deux en nous demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous ne tardâmes pas à comprendre quand nous entendîmes des rires bêtes non loin de nous. Les jumeaux… Je me mis assise et les fixai d'un air de défi.

« Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous l'aurez. » Annonçais-je.

Vite, je fis deux boules de neige et, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, les leur lançai. Vlan ! Morfor la reçu dans la bouche et Frapfor dans le ventre. Rapidement, je saisis la main de mon cousin et l'entraînai derrière la charrette afin d'être protégés. Je jetai un regard au dessus de notre forteresse de bois et vis que les jumeaux étaient en train de préparer toute une armée de ces projectiles froids et agréables au toucher.

« On a peut-être une chance en les prenant à revers… » Hasarda Og.

-Non. Un hofrien ne recule pas. Il fonce quelle que soit la menace. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Je pris des poignées de neige que j'enfonçai dans mes poches et, me mettant brutalement à découvert, je m'élançai vers Morfor et Frapfor en poussant un hurlement de guerre. Les jumeaux, surpris, tombèrent à la renverse. Je profitai de leur vulnérabilité pour leur lancer férocement les paquets de neige que j'avais dans les poches. Sous cette attaque fulgurante, les deux garçons battirent en retraite.

« Aaaaah ! Je suis blessé ! Je suis vraiment beaucoup blessé ! » Se plaignit Frapfor en s'éloignant.

Og se leva lentement et me rejoignis.

« Woah. Ça les a mis en fuite. » Souffla t-il.

-C'est le cri de guerre familial. Ça marche à chaque coup. » Annonçais-je fièrement.

Je m'essuyai le nez et remarquai qu'Og jouait nerveusement avec la neige.

« Hey, ça va pas ? » Questionnais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Oh si… T'en fais pas… Je…Je me disais juste que la vie ne sera plus pareille sans toi… Tu vas bientôt partir, pas vrai ?

-Oui… J'ai entendu les villageois dire que Yohann devait appareiller à Berk dans cinq jours. Je repartirai avec lui. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et confia :

« Tu vas me manquer, graine de Parenvrille. »

-Toi aussi, mini Varek. » Murmurais-je tendrement.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une bonne minute après quoi je me détachai doucement de lui.

« Mais je reviendrai. Je te le promets. » Lui assurais-je.

-Merci.

-Et maintenant, que dis-tu que nous poursuivions ces lâches ? » Proposais-je en souriant.

-Avec joie ! Je crois qu'ils ont filé derrière la hutte des Jorgenson ! » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Nous nous mîmes aussitôt à courir vers celle-ci. Au loin, les enfants sculptaient des gronks ou des furies nocturnes dans la neige. D'autres, assis dans une grosse écorce, dévalaient de petites pentes en riant. Nous étions presque arrivés à la hutte quand soudain, Og se reçu une boule de neige en plein sur la nuque. Je m'arrêtai net et regardai derrière nous. Personne ! Je levai les yeux et vis Dag, assis sur le toit de sa maison.

« Et un point pour moi ! Allez Dag ! Allez Dag ! Allez Dag ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Vous croyiez peut être qu'il y allait avoir une bataille de boules de neige près de chez moi sans que j'y participe ? C'était vous fourrer le doigt dans l'œil ! Dag le magnifique ne rate jamais une bataille ! » Se réjouit-il.

-Oooooh, toi, tu ne vas pas faire ton malin longtemps. » Marmonnais-je.

Sans perdre un instant, je sautai sur le toit et grimpai jusqu'au sommet. Dag, qui riait encore de son méfait, ne m'avait pas remarquée. Je lui attrapai brusquement les épaules et criai :

« BOUH ! »

Paniqué, il tomba du toit et atterrit dans la neige la tête la première. Og et moi éclatâmes de rire. Je descendis doucement et retournai à terre.

« Voilà ce qu'il coute de s'en prendre au cousin de Sif ! » M'exclamais-je en frappant dans la main d'Og.

Je m'avançai vers Dag dont seules les jambes émergeaient de la motte de neige dans laquelle il était enfoui et demandai :

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Ses jambes remuèrent de plus belle. Il n'attendait que ça.

« Eeeet bah non ! » Répondis-je en riant.

Je saisis la main de mon cousin et dit :

« Viens vite, ça ne le retiendra sûrement pas longtemps. Il nous faut une cachette. »

Il acquiesça et nous courûmes jusqu'aux torches géantes. Ensuite, nous nous séparâmes et nous mîmes à l'abri derrière elles. Je jetai un œil derrière nous et aperçu Dag qui discutait les avec jumeaux.

« Ah le traitre ! Il forme une alliance avec les Thorston. » Maugréais-je à fond dans notre nouveau jeu.

-Oui mais avec une Hofrienne comme atout, on ne peut pas perdre. » Renchérit mon cousin.

Je lui souris.

« Je jouerais bien la prudence en les contournant mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas être d'accord… » Ironisa Og.

-Exact. Tu es prêt ?

-Prêt. »

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette, moi en poussant notre fameux cri de guerre et lui en hurlant :

« Pour Berk ! »

La bataille fut sans pitié. J'avais de la neige plein les vêtements et mon cousin était dans le même état mais nous continuâmes de nous battre. Morfor et Frapfor étaient frigorifiés et Dag avait des réflexes de plus en plus lents. Nous allions gagner ! Tout à coup, des « oooooh » émerveillés et des « Regardez ça ! » se firent entendre, nous interrompant dans notre jeu. Curieux, nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Lump se promener paisiblement au milieu du village. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers sa prothèse. Doucement, nous nous mêlâmes à la foule de viking.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui lui a fabriquée ? » Demanda une femme.

-Non… Je suis prêt à jurer qu'il ne l'avait pas hier soir ! » Répondit un guerrier.

Harold, remarquant l'attroupement qui s'était créé autour du dragon, s'approcha à son tour.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Questionna t-il.

Immédiatement, tous les villageois s'écartèrent. Le chef se baissa vers la nouvelle patte de Lump et murmura :

« Ingénieux… Très ingénieux… »

Se relevant, il demanda :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un connait l'auteur de cette petite merveille ? »

Les vikings haussèrent les épaules tout en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Quant à moi, je souris et me retirai de la foule.

« Vous avez vu ça ? C'est tout simplement woaaah ! » Lâcha Frapfor.

-Ouais. C'en est presque dommage… On se marrait tellement de le voir sautiller. » Ricana son frère.

-C'est vrai mais c'est mieux pour lui comme ça.

-C'est bizarre que l'auteur n'ai pas voulu se démasquer. Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurais tout de suite dit. » Renchérit Dag.

-Peut être que c'est quelqu'un de discret et qu'il ne veut pas être submergé de questions. » Dis-je en souriant.

Og lui, ne faisait pas d'hypothèses. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Avait-il deviné ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui chuchotai :

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

-Cette prothèse est exactement le style d'Harold. Mais vu que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a faite, il reste une seule personne qui en est capable : Sela. La question que je me pose c'est : Comment ?

-Je suis sûre qu'elle se fera une joie de te l'expliquer. » Terminais-je doucement.

Nous continuâmes de bavarder de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que soudainement, une voix que nous connaissions bien nous salue :

« Bonjour, les jeunes. Alors, on se balade ? »

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Almut, le dos appuyé contre une hutte en compagnie de ses deux snifflehunchs.

« Oui. Hé, vous avez vu la jambe de Lump ? Elle est trop cool ! » Répondit Morfor.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Conception très intelligente, je trouve. »

Nous acquiesçâmes.

« Sif, veux-tu venir un instant, s'il te plait. » Me demanda t-il.

Je regardai mes amis et leur soufflai :

« Allez rendre visite à Sela. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très contente de vous voir. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent doucement le chemin de la hutte des Haddocks. Je les observai s'éloigner puis m'avançai vers Almut.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais si tu le veux vraiment, il va te falloir me rattraper. » M'annonça t-il.

Il enfourcha l'un de ses snifflehunch et s'envola aussitôt à une vitesse fulgurante. Je restai quelques instants sans bouger, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer à cause de sa grande rapidité. Wow… Pour un vieillard, il semblait encore drôlement alerte. Je fini par me ressaisir assez vite et grimpai sur le snifflehunch restant. Il me provoquait ? Très bien. J'acceptais le challenge avec joie en ayant la ferme intention de le gagner. Je caressai le cou du dragon et murmurai :

« Allons-y. »

Immédiatement, nous nous envolâmes. Almut était bien loin devant mais il n'était pas irrattrapable. Nous allions contre un vent glacial qui, après quelques minutes en son sein, me refroidit tellement que je ne sentais plus mes membres. J'avais l'impression que des stalactites allaient se former au bout de mon nez. Bientôt, ce fut le brouillard. Le vieillard s'y enfonça sans ralentir son allure. Déterminée, je crevai à mon tour l'épais nuage et y pénétrai. Seul le clapotis des vagues troublaient le silence ambiant. Je fis freiner le dragon et regardai tout autour de moi. Impossible de voir quoique ce soit dans cette purée de pois ! Tout à coup, une silhouette se dessina devant nous. Je plissai les yeux. C'était bien un dragon. Il fonçait droit vers nous ! Émergeant soudainement du brouillard, le snifflehunch surmonté d'Almut nous frôla dangereusement. Je laissai échapper un cri puis poussai un soupir soulagé.

« Alors, on a peur d'un petit nuage ? » Se moqua le vieillard.

Il tournoya quelques instants autour de moi puis s'engouffra de nouveau dans la sinistre brume. Cette fois, pas question de nous laisser distancer. Ma visibilité était extrêmement réduite mais j'arrivais tout de même à distinguer la forme de son dragon tentant de m'échapper. Sans perdre un instant, je me lançai à sa poursuite. Je l'avais presque rattrapé lorsque, brutalement, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le vide. A une dizaine de mètres au dessus de l'océan, le snifflehunch rouvrit ses ailes et continua sa course folle entre les pitons rocheux. Je reconnu qu'Almut était un très bon dragonnier et qu'il me faudrait redoubler d'intelligence et d'habileté pour le rejoindre. Nous plongeâmes à notre tour vers l'océan et évitâmes de justesse les pitons qui nous entouraient. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à une immense crique ou le paysage était d'une beauté incomparable. De majestueux arbres blanchis par la douce poudre hivernale nous dominaient ancrés solidement dans la roche. Le brouillard se dissipa et laissa place à un ciel magnifiquement bleu aux nuages chargés de neige. Je jetai des regards à droite puis à gauche sans trouver la moindre trace d'Almut. Brusquement, il passa juste devant nous à une vitesse fulgurante. Il me narguait. Aussitôt, nous nous précipitâmes vers lui.

« Encore un petit effort… » Marmonnais-je alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Il passa près d'un arbre et en poussa la branche qu'il lâcha violemment dans ma figure. Je poussai un cri douloureux et murmurai :

« Ah vous voulez la jouer comme ça ? »

Je fis brusquement demi-tour afin de lui croire que j'abandonnais puis vint me placer juste au dessus de lui. Et, alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien, mon snifflehunch donna un gros coup de queue dans un sapin qui déversa toute sa neige sur lui. Le résultat fut immédiat. Almut aveuglé, ne pu rien faire pour diriger son dragon qui, paniqué également, s'écrasa sur le rivage. Rapidement, nous atterrîmes à côté d'eux. Je sautai à terre et couru jusqu'au vieillard.

« Tout va bien ? » M'enquis-je, honteuse d'avoir blessé un homme âgé.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire aux éclats. Je jetai un regard confus à mon dragon. Si ça se trouvait, la chute lui avait été fatale et il en était devenu fou… ça ne serait pas le premier cas… Mais j'éloignai bien vite cette hypothèse, apaisée, lorsque je le vis calmement reprendre ses esprits.

« C'était magnifique… Absolument magnifique… Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas volé comme ça. » M'avoua t-il en faisant craquer son dos.

-Je suis désolée… J'y suis allé un peu fort…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne suis pas un vieux gâteux. Ce n'est pas une chute qui aura ma peau. Je ne m'étais pas mesuré à un aussi bon dragonnier depuis des années. Tu es endurante, intelligente et tu as usé d'un effet de surprise exactement au bon moment. Je pense que tu as mérité ton cadeau. » Répondit-il.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit un grand bout de papier. Je le dépliai et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une carte. Je l'observai attentivement et vis qu'elle menait tout droit à une île pleine d'écrevasses. Je relevai aussitôt la tête vers Almut et balbutiai :

« C'est… C'est génial… Vraiment génial… Co…Comment avez-vous eu cette carte ? »

-Je l'ai en ma possession depuis le temps ou j'étais encore le conseiller de ton père. A l'époque, son idée fixe était de dompter un de ces dragons là. Nous avons passé toutes les îles au peigne fin jusqu'à ce qu'un marchand nous révèle qu'il en avait vu plusieurs sur une pas bien loin de nous. Encore heureux, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps d'aller y jeter un œil. Maintenant, tu es la seule avec ton père et moi à connaître son existence. Va et fais en bon usage.

-Comment vous remercier ?

-Deviens un dragonnier et ne nous oublie pas. Ça suffira amplement.

-Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

Nous remontâmes chacun sur un snifflehunch et retournâmes au village. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Une île peuplée rien que d'écrevasses ! Je croyais rêver. Maintenant, je savais où aller. Il me tardait que Yohann revienne. Je ne tenais plus en place ! C'était comme si du feu brulait dans mes veines. Nous atterrîmes sur la grande place ou je remerciai Almut une fois de plus. Prenant garde de ne pas tomber à cause de la glace, je couru jusqu'à la hutte d'Harold. Je frappai fébrilement à la porte. J'attendis quelques minutes, trépignant d'impatience, puis, quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, je me ruai à l'intérieur, manquant de faire tomber Dag qui m'avait si calmement permis d'entrer. Je me précipitai dans la chambre de Sela ou toute la bande était réunie. M'entendant arriver au triple galop, ils se retournèrent aussitôt.

« Ah Sif ! Qu'est ce qu'Almut voulait ? » Demanda Morfor, curieux.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et m'assis sur le lit de Sela. J'y dépliai la carte et répondis :

« Il voulait me donner ça. »

Tous se penchèrent vers celle-ci.

« C'est… C'est pas une blague ? C'est bien ce que je crois ? » Bégaya Og.

-Non, c'est bien réel. » Répondis-je, débordante d'enthousiasme.

-L'île des écrevasses… » Souffla Sela.

-Donc, cette fois, plus rien ne te retient ici… Tu vas vraiment partir… » Soupira Frapfor.

-Dans seulement cinq jours. Ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour nous amuser. »

A ces mots, je vis Vali caresser nerveusement sa nuque. Il se leva doucement, prit ma main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je n'aimais pas l'air préoccupé qui se lisait sur son visage… ça n'annonçait rien de bon… Il fuyait systématiquement mon regard et jouait de façon gênée avec ses mèches de cheveux.

« Euh… Par ou commencer ? Je… D'abord, je voulais te dire que j'ai vraiment honte de moi et… Et je ne sais pas vraiment si tu me pardonneras mais… Voilà : Quand on ne s'entendait pas encore très bien tous les deux, j'ai dit à mon père que tu étais une Parenvrille. Il sait tout. J'ai… J'ai pas osé t'en parler plus tôt… Je m'en veux vraiment, tu sais, mais je sais que mes remords ne changeront rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant, va t-en, va t-en loin d'ici, tant qu'il en est encore temps. Sauve ta peau.» M'avoua t-il.

Horrifiée par ses révélations, je vacillai et manquai de tomber. Je sentis une sueur froide se répandre dans mon dos. Mon front perlait et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Alors comme ça, Harold savait tout depuis le début ? Il m'avait traitée comme une amie et j'y avais cru alors qu'en réalité, tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Intelligent comme il était, il avait sûrement dû concocter un plan infaillible et avertit les autres membres du conseil. J'étais prise au piège. Le traquenard dans lequel je me trouvais était désormais sur le point de se refermer. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je ne m'étais doutée de rien ! Je n'avais plus une seconde à perdre. Ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'un sursis. Je n'étais pas encore prise. Il fallait que j'agisse. J'avais la carte. Je savais où aller. Plus rien ne me rattachait ici. Je devais fuir. Paniquée, je m'élançai hors de la hutte sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Vali et au reste de la bande. Je couru dans le village à perdre haleine. Au bout d'un moment, je dû me résoudre à m'arrêter, pliée en deux à cause d'un point de côté. Doucement j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Je jetai des regards affolés autour de moi. Personne. Je n'étais pas suivie. Aussitôt, je repris ma course effrénée. Je me rendis au port ou je m'arrêtai de justesse au bord du ponton de bois. Un peu plus et c'était le plongeon. Pas de Yohann. Evidemment… Il n'arrivait que dans cinq jours. Pas de marchand, pas de navire, pas de drakkar, pas de moyen de quitter Berk. Vite. Réfléchir. Que faire ? Prendre un dragon était bien sûr exclu. Il fallait que j'arrive seule sur l'île. J'observai les alentours et remarquai, flottant un peu plus loin, une petite barque de pêcheurs. Ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Je sautai brusquement à l'intérieur, ce qui faillit la faire chavirer. Maintenant, larguer les amarres. Vite, vite… Je grommelais en essayant de défaire les triples nœuds qui m'empêchaient de partir. Ils avaient étés mouillés par l'eau ce qui les rendait encore plus difficiles à détacher. A bout de nerfs, je sortis brusquement ma dague de son étui et tranchai violemment la corde en poussant un cri de rage. Ça y était. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis que quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. A la fois surprise et effrayée, je tombai dans le fond de mon embarcation en hurlant de peur.

« Hey, calme-toi ! C'est juste moi. » Me souffla mon cousin.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. » Marmonnais-je en saisissant les rames.

-Vali nous a tout raconté. C'est… C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on se voit…

-Oui… Je sais… »

Je lui tendis mon bras et lui ordonnai doucement :

« Joins ton bras au mien. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir mais finit par faire ce que je lui demandais. Ensuite, je me frappai le cœur et tint sa main pour la dernière fois.

« Ça, c'est le signe familial pour sceller une promesse. Maintenant, ni les océans, ni les tempêtes ou les guerres ne la briseront. Je reviendrai. On… On ne le fait qu'entre personnes très proches… Sur Hofr, c'est considéré comme un honneur parce que c'est rare qu'on partage ce signe avec d'autres. Veille sur Sela. Elle a besoin de toi. » Terminais-je.

Je me levai et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front. Puis, rapidement, je saisis les rames et commençai à m'éloigner. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une vague silhouette debout sur un pont de brume. Quand il eu totalement disparu, je m'arrêtai de pagayer. Je me redressai, espérant l'apercevoir mais seul le brouillard s'offrait à ma vue. Je me laissai retomber dans ma barque et, lâchant aussitôt les rames, pleurai abondamment. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir et surtout, je n'en avais plus envie. Tout m'était absolument égal. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mon visage rougi et j'avais beau les essuyer, elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses. J'avais tout perdu. Mon cousin, ma tante, mon oncle, mes amis, mon pied à terre… Je m'essuyai violemment le nez et me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais de Berk comme apprendre à voler sur Bouledogre puis sur Sonovent, tisser petit à petit des liens avec mon cousin et, plus tard, avec Sela, Vali, Morfor, Frapfor et Dag, participer à la vie du village, s'étaient comme brisés. Je sortis en tremblant la dague que m'avait offerte Og et la serrai contre moi en sanglotant. C'était désormais tout ce qu'il me restait de lui. Je me couchai dans la barque et m'y blottis doucement tout en ne desserrant pas mon étreinte de l'arme. Je n'avais aucune chance d'atteindre l'île des écrevasses dans cette coquille de noix, sans eau et sans nourriture mais je m'en moquais. Toutes mes pensées me ramenaient automatiquement à Berk ou j'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de moi-même. Vaincue par la tristesse et la fatigue, je fini par m'endormir.

Tout à coup, je sentis un cahot ébranler mon embarcation. Je me réveillai brusquement et me mis assise. Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel et vis que le soleil était à son zénith. J'avais dû dormir plusieurs heures… Je posai mon regard vers la dague et soupirai. Ça n'était pas un rêve… Ma fuite de Berk était malheureusement bien réelle… Je regardai doucement autour de moi. Une île ! Je restai quelques instants, la bouche grande ouverte, me demandant si je n'étais pas encore en train de dormir. Je contemplai ma barque, échouée dans le sable sans oser y croire. J'ôtai ma botte et, prudemment, mis un pied hors de cette coquille de noix. Je le posai sur la plage et sentis de faibles vagues me frapper le talon. J'enlevai ma deuxième botte et sautai en dehors de la barque. Le sable était doux et frais et me faisais un bien fou. Je pris mes bottes et m'assis sur un rocher bien ensoleillé. J'avais l'air d'avoir bien dérivé… Je devais absolument savoir ou j'étais. Je me nettoyai les pieds avec un morceau de tissu que j'avais dans la poche et enfilai mes bottes. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un sur cette île qui pourrait me renseigner ? Je continuai mon chemin doucement et pénétrai dans une forêt dense aux arbres majestueux. Je marchai pendant un bon quart d'heure et tout à coup, entendis un léger brouhaha ainsi que le son d'un marteau qui frappait contre une enclume émergeant de derrière les fourrés. Un village ? Malgré mon espoir grandissant, je restai méfiante et avançai vers la source du bruit à pas de loup. J'y étais presque. J'arrivais même à entendre les conversations de certains. Je me cachai derrière les buissons et vis que ça n'était pas un village qui se trouvait là mais un marché. Au fond, j'aperçu un forgeron étalant les toutes nouvelles armes qu'il venait de fabriquer. Il y avait quelques massues, deux ou trois épées, une dague et quatre haches. A côté de lui, un marchand de fruits se ventant que ses pommes étaient les meilleures de tout l'archipel. Mais ce qui ne me rassura guère fut les cages en métal d'une couleur verdâtre qui se trouvaient un peu partout. Elles contenaient des cauchemars monstrueux, des gronks, des vipères, des braguettaures, des milles-tonnerres mais aussi des dragons qui m'étaient totalement inconnus. Soudain, un des cauchemars monstrueux vomit un jet de flammes des plus ardents au travers de ses barreaux. Aussitôt, un homme avec un casque hérissé de pointes arriva. Il était armé d'un bâton en fer en forme de flèche dont le bout était enduit de racine de dragon. L'homme frappa violemment le bâton sur la cage du reptile et cracha :

« Toi, la ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! C'est compris, sale bestiole ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dragon le fixa en grognant et donna un grand coup de tête dans la porte de sa cage qui la fit vaciller. L'homme passa alors agilement son bâton au travers des barreaux et le planta dans le flan de l'animal. Le cauchemar monstrueux poussa un rugissement de douleur mais ne renonça pas pour autant. Résistant avec hargne à l'engourdissement qui gagnait son corps, il donna un autre coup de tête dans son étroite prison manquant de peu de la renverser.

« Les gars, ramenez vous ! On en a un qui fait sa forte tête ! » Cria l'homme en affichant un sourire mauvais qui me répugna.

Immédiatement, six hommes accoururent. Ils étaient tous vêtus de la même manière et portaient le même casque.

« Des chasseurs de dragons… » Marmonnais-je les dents serrés.

Le cauchemar monstrueux devenait de plus en plus hargneux à chaque minute. Contre toute attente, celui qui devait être le chef ordonna :

« Ouvrez la cage. »

Ceci dit, il lâcha son bâton enduit de racine de dragon et le troqua contre un autre surmonté d'un grand crochet. Toujours avec cet horrible sourire sur le visage, il attendit la bête d'un air cruel et déterminé. Les chasseurs avaient à peine retiré le verrou de la cage que le cauchemar monstrueux se rua dehors dans une rage folle. Son corps en flammes obligea les autres chasseurs à reculer pour ne pas se bruler. Le chef, lui, ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Doucement, il se mit à reculer afin d'être seul avec lui. Le cauchemar monstrueux le suivit tout en ne cessant de grogner. J'avalai ma salive. J'étais aux premières loges pour assister au sanglant combat qui allait se dérouler. Lorsque le dragon ouvrit la gueule pour cracher, le chef des chasseurs lui plaça brusquement son crochet entre ses dents et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur le sol. Afin de montrer sa supériorité à la bête, il posa fièrement son pied sur son museau. Après quoi il héla les autres chasseurs afin qu'ils viennent l'aider. Aussitôt, ils accoururent et lièrent le cauchemar monstrueux à l'aide de chaînes résistant au feu de dragon. L'animal essaya de se débattre mais souffrant à cause du crochet planté dans ses gencives, il fini par se laisser faire afin de limiter la douleur. Une fois que le chef des chasseurs fut sûr que le cauchemar monstrueux était totalement immobilisé, il se pencha vers son œil et lui susurra :

« Ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi. Pas toi. C'est clair ? »

Et la bête, soumise et effrayée, se tu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire de lui, chef ? C'est le plus récalcitrant de tous. C'est sa troisième tentative d'évasion cette semaine.» Demanda l'un des chasseurs.

-Je veux que sa gueule soit muselée, qu'il retourne dans sa cage et qu'il soit privé d'eau et de nourriture pendant deux jours. Ça lui apprendra la leçon. Après ça, je doute qu'il tente quoique ce soit.

-Bien, chef. »

Les hommes s'exécutèrent aussitôt et le grand dragon fut ramené dans son étroite prison. Je sentis tous mes muscles se raidirent. Ma colère était si grande que j'avais l'impression qu'elle brulait mes os. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : les faire payer. Non seulement, ils maltraitaient les dragons mais en plus, ils jouaient avec de façon mesquine et y prenaient un grand plaisir. J'étais à la fois révoltée et écœurée. Je n'avais même plus les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais tellement je fulminais. D'habitude, je n'aurais pas hésité à leur foncer dessus en hurlant mais aujourd'hui, j'étais seule. Je pris sur moi et rangeai ma haine dans le fond de mon cœur. Je sortis de ma cachette sans que personne ne me voie et me mêlai prudemment à la foule. Je devais savoir ou j'étais. Ma vengeance attendrait. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi. Ça grouillait de chasseurs de dragons… Anxieuse en pensant que je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup, je me reculai doucement vers la boutique du forgeron. Je tentai de me calmer. Je n'étais que rarement partie de mon île et ne m'étais jamais aventurée sur des marchés comme celui-ci. Personne ne pouvait donc me connaître en tant que dragonnier. Je pris une grande inspiration et posai mes mains sur l'étal du forgeron.

« Hum, excusez-moi ! » L'interpellais-je.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne et à la carrure imposante. Ses mains épaisses étaient recouvertes de corne. Immédiatement, il se retourna. Il avait une grande cicatrice sur le nez et une autre qui lui coupait le sourcil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux crasseux puis frotta un instant sa barbe broussailleuse. Il ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance mais que pouvais-je risquer à demander un renseignement ?

« Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ? » Me demanda t-il, me faisant sentir par la même occasion son abominable haleine.

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cru que c'était une bonne idée de l'aborder ?

« Mon père est marchand. Nous voyageons au grès du vent en nous orientant grâce aux étoiles. Chaque jour, nous découvrons de nouveaux lieux. Nous ne sommes jamais venus ici et j'aimerais savoir comment s'appelle cette île. » Racontais-je en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air crédible.

-Oh, je vois. Ici, vous êtes sur Vlak. »

« Vlak… » Me répétais-je intérieurement.

Je creusai ma mémoire mais dû rapidement me rendre à l'évidence : Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette île et je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. J'étais perdue.

Soudain, un chasseur arriva et me bouscula sans s'excuser. M'ignorant royalement, il ordonna au forgeron en pointant le stand :

« Je voudrais une dizaine d'épées comme celle-ci et montre moi aussi tes plus belles haches. »

Devant une si alléchante commande, le forgeron me laissa bien vite tomber et parti s'occuper de son client. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'éloignai sans un mot. Ce n'était pas la peine de me créer plus de problèmes… Enfonçant mes ongles dans mes cheveux, je grommelai à voix basse :

« Vlak, vlak… »

J'avais beau fouiller ma mémoire, je n'y trouvai aucune trace de cette île. C'était à croire que j'étais maudite ! Je poussai un cri de rage et me frappai la tête contre un arbre. Je ressentis aussitôt une vive douleur et manquai de tomber. Je me massai le front pendant quelques minutes. Quelle belle imbécile je faisais… Tout à coup, j'entendis un grognement. Je me retournai et vis que je me trouvais près de la cage d'un gronk violacé. Son ventre était couvert de cicatrices et ses ailes n'étaient pas épargnées… Les pupilles en forme de fentes, il me fixait en grognant. Il me faisait pitié. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'attraper quelques cailloux disséminés ça et là sur le sol et de les lui lançer dans sa d'abord effrayé, il se recula brusquement dans le fond de sa minuscule prison mais rapidement, il s'approcha des cailloux et les avala goulument. Je souris et lui en donnai quelques autres plus gros que les précédents. Une fois encore, le gronk s'empressa de les dévorer. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas nourri ? Je passai calmement ma main au travers des barreaux pour le caresser mais le dragon redevint agressif. Montrant ses dents, il se mit à grogner de plus belle. Je n'insistai pas et retirai ma main. Il devait avoir perdu toute confiance dans les hommes. Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, je comprenais. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu un groupe de quatre chasseurs. Celui de devant tenait une sorte d'affiche dans les mains. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara aussitôt de moi. Je me relevai doucement et commençai à marcher. Brusquement, celui qui tenait l'affiche me pointa du doigt et déclara :

« C'est elle. »

J'avalai ma salive. Je fis mine de ne pas les avoir entendu et accélérai mes pas. Jetant un œil derrière moi, je m'aperçu, horrifiée, qu'ils me suivaient. La boule au ventre, je levai discrètement la tête. Devant moi, la forêt. Elle n'était plus très loin. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais les y semer. Dès que je fus à l'orée des bois, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'évitai agilement les branches et sautai par-dessus les buissons avec une grande rapidité. Je regardai brièvement derrière moi et vis que les chasseurs me suivaient toujours. Ils me rattrapaient. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que je cru qu'il allait s'en décrocher. Je bondis au dessus d'un ruisseau puis glissai sous les racines d'un gros arbre pour enfin dévaler une petite pente qui me mena tout droit à la plage. Au loin, je distinguai ma barque. Sauvée ! Je me retournai une dernière fois. Les chasseurs n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient abandonné. Je souris à pleines dents et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mais au moment où j'allais sauter dans mon embarcation, des mains s'agrippèrent à mon cou et me levèrent du sol. Les chasseurs ! Ils m'avaient retrouvée. Je me débattais férocement mais l'étreinte autour de mon cou se resserrait de plus en plus, si bien que je fus rapidement au bord de l'étranglement. Je voyais des étoiles danser devant mes yeux et mes mains glissaient dessus celles de mon assaillant. J'étais de plus en plus faible. Soudain, on me lâcha et me lia les mains dans le dos pour ensuite me jeter dans un grand sac en toile. De l'air ! De l'air ! Ma poitrine se soulevait très légèrement. Encore quelques secondes et j'y passais. Tout à coup, on me saisit et, pliée en deux comme je l'étais, je devinai bien vite que je me trouvais sur le dos de quelqu'un. Je me secouai dans tous les sens, espérant qu'on finirait par me lâcher mais rien n'y fit. J'entendis des ricanements. Face aux mastodontes qu'ils étaient, je devais ressembler à un pauvre ver de terre se trémoussant au bout de son hameçon. Brutalement, on me laissa tomber et je heurtai violemment un objet qui bougea lorsque j'atterris dedans. Je reçu des coups de genoux et de coudes. Ils s'installaient à côté de moi. Une petite secousse ébranla la chose dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle avançait. Le clapotis des vagues ne fit que confirmer mes craintes : J'étais dans une barque. J'essayai de défaire mes liens mais n'y arrivai pas. Ils étaient bien trop serrés. Je me penchai vers ma dague mais ne réussi qu'à l'effleurer. Tant que je serais dans cette position, je n'arriverais à rien. En bougeant un peu, j'avais une chance. Je gigotais dans tous les sens lorsque soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mes jambes.

« Calme toi, princesse, on est bientôt arrivés. » Annonça l'un des chasseurs.

Le ton qu'il avait employé me permis aisément d'imaginer le sourire perfide qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. A cet aveu, je me mis à me débattre encore plus qu'auparavant. Vite…Vite… Tout à coup, on me souleva de nouveau. Je montais par petits crans de façon brute et hachurée. Une échelle… Ils se rendaient à bord de leur drakkar… On me lâcha sur ce que je déduisis être le pont.

« Nous voulons l'argent. » Dit l'un des chasseurs.

L'argent ? Quel argent ?

« Bien entendu mais avant, je veux vérifier la marchandise. » Répondit posément un autre dont la voix m'était inconnue.

J'entendis le viking grogner puis le sac s'ouvrit brusquement. L'air frais s'y engouffra aussitôt et je le respirai à pleins poumons. A peine avais-je sorti la tête du sac qu'on m'attrapa fermement par les bras et qu'on me posa sur le pont. Un homme se tenait en face de moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, horrifiée. La moitié de son visage était brulée et son œil d'un blanc opaque m'indiqua qu'il était aveugle. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants. Il portait une courte barbe qui lui faisait le tour de la bouche. Il avait l'air plutôt petit et faible pour un viking mais son regard était celui d'un chasseur. Plus je l'observais et plus il me faisait froid dans le dos. Tout à coup, mes yeux se posèrent sur son ceinturon. Son emblème était un poing rouge enflammé. Immédiatement, un sentiment d'épouvante m'envahit. Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de ce signe et m'avait formellement mis en garde : si un jour je l'apercevais sur une caisse, un mur ou un ceinturon, je devais fuir. L'homme m'observa de la tête aux pieds puis affirma :

« C'est bien elle. »

Il détacha la bourse accrochée à son pantalon et en sortit cinquante pièces d'or. De toute évidence, ma tête avait été mise à prix. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas encore mais tant que mon cœur battrait, je ne me rendrais pas. Je profitai d'un moment d'inattention pour me baisser brusquement et me faufiler entre les jambes des vikings, surpris. D'un geste habile, je saisis ma dague et rompis mes liens.

« Rattrapez là ! » Cria l'un des chasseurs.

Immédiatement, d'autres arrivèrent en courant. Je glissai entre leurs jambes et essayai d'atteindre la barque. Les chasseurs revinrent encore plus nombreux. Ils voulaient tenter leur chance ? Très bien. Je les attendais. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que j'oppose de résistance, l'un d'eux arriva en courant vers moi, sûr de lui. Mais au dernier moment, je lui donnai un coup de poing d'une telle force qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Je continuai de me battre férocement pendant quelques minutes puis sautai sur le dos d'un chasseur pour atteindre une barque. Malheureusement, à une trentaine de centimètres de la liberté, on me souleva par le dos de ma robe. Je me débattis sauvagement et mordis le viking qui me portait une bonne dizaine de fois. Je le frappai aussi de toutes mes forces mais il y était comme insensible. Il me ramena auprès de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et m'appuya la tête contre le mat. Je hurlais aussi fort que je le pouvais tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Le chasseur me lia de nouveau les mains mais cette fois ci avec quelque chose de différent. En sentent le contact froid du métal sur ma peau, je compris. Des chaînes. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'on m'en avait mis que j'allais me laisser faire. Je donnai un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du viking mais n'eu pas le temps de fuir. Un autre m'attrapa brusquement les bras et me plaça sa lame sur la gorge. Je déglutis et me figeai instantanément. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants donna les pièces d'or aux chasseurs et ceux-ci repartirent sur l'île. Après quoi, il se tourna vers l'homme qui me retenait prisonnière et, se frottant les mains, annonça :

« Mon frère, et si maintenant nous conduisions notre invitée dans ma cabine ? »

La lame se retira doucement de ma gorge. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Tout à coup, je sentis le manche de l'épée me heurter brutalement le dos.

« Allez, avance ! » M'ordonna le viking.

Je me massai brièvement les vertèbres et, n'ayant hélas d'autre choix, obéis. On ouvrit une porte et j'entrai dans une pièce qui devait être les quartiers de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. J'avais peut-être l'air soumise mais en réalité, au moindre moment d'inattention de leur part, je m'enfuirais. Jamais je n'abandonnerais. Le viking qui me retenait m'obligea à m'assoir sur une chaise avec devant elle une table de bois. Dessus celle-ci était posé un plateau destiné à jouer aux masses et aux griffes. En face, une autre chaise sur laquelle prit place l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Un crâne de reine des vers en flammes était accroché au dessus de lui. Je frémis. Cet homme avait l'air d'être un grand chasseur… Sûrement leur chef… Pourtant, ni son nom, sa voix ou son visage ne m'étaient familiers… Encore moins cet endroit…

« Je me présente, Viggo Grimborn. Derrière toi, mon grand frère, Ryker. Simple d'esprit mais parfait exécutant. Je suppose que tu as déjà dû entendre parler de moi par ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était impossible ! Il était mort ! Brulé dans un volcan… C'était ce qu'Og m'avait dit. Pourtant je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Viggo était toujours en vie. Thor tout puissant… Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je devais fuir. Fuir à tout prix. Il se leva lentement et posa calmement un bras sur ma chaise. Devant mon silence, il ajouta :

« Allons, réfléchis un peu. Je suis sûr que la mémoire va te revenir. »

Sans l'écouter, je profitai qu'il était tout près de moi pour lui donner un brusque coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit s'affaler sur sa table. Immédiatement, Ryker me plaça son épée sur la gorge. Viggo se releva en se tenant le ventre et commanda :

« Non, mon frère. Nous devons la garder en vie pour le moment. Notre amie est juste un peu fougueuse. Surveille-la pendant quelques minutes et surtout, ne lui fait aucun mal. »

Viggo quitta la pièce puis revint avec une solide corde. Evitant mes coups, il lia mes pieds et poursuivis :

« Très bien. Cette précaution prise, ou en étions-nous ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit :

« Ah oui ! Nous disions que tu étais victime d'un fâcheux oubli me concernant. Alors ? La mémoire te revient-elle ? »

Je ne répondis pas et lui donnai un puissant coup de boule. Le viking vacilla puis recula de quelques pas. Il toucha ses lèvres et constata qu'elles saignaient légèrement.

« Viggo, faisons la payer tout de suite ! Elle nous cause déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ! » Clama Ryker en mettant une fois de plus sa lame sur ma gorge.

-Non, Ryker, non ! Je t'ai donné un ordre ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Le chasseur grogna puis, à contre cœur, rangea sa lame. Il me maintint la tête de ses grosses mains afin que son frère termine de me parler.

« Puisque les souvenirs ne te reviennent pas, c'est moi qui vais te les raviver. Il y a dix huit ans, ton père a détruit un piège qui aurait pu nous permettre d'en finir avec les dragonniers une bonne fois pour toutes. J'avais été fortement contrarié par cet échec mais je m'étais réjoui lorsque l'un de mes chasseurs m'avait annoncé que Dagur avait péri au milieu des flammes. Hors, il s'est avéré que cette information était fausse car, un peu plus tard, l'un de mes allié m'affirma l'avoir vu en compagnie de son gronk autour de l'île d'Harold et de ses chers amis. Depuis, je n'ai cessé de le chercher pour assouvir ma vengeance. J'ai muri de nombreux plans pour le faire sortir de sa cachette mais il demeura insaisissable. Et puis treize ans plus tard, mon bien aimé grand frère l'aperçu sur l'un de nos marchés. Grâce à de l'acide d'aile de la mort, il avait réussi à libérer quelques uns de nos dragons. Ryker l'a poursuivi mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rattraper. Néanmoins, il eu le temps de le voir remonter sur son gronk et même, de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se trouvait une fille qui lui ressemblait de façon frappante. Alors non seulement Dagur le dérangé s'était marié mais il se trouvait qu'en plus, il avait eu un enfant. A partir de ce moment, mes plans ont radicalement changé. Au lieu de vouloir saisir ton père, j'ai commencé à placer des affiches pour te retrouver, toi. Je t'ai suivie jusqu'à Berk puis ai patiemment attendu que tu en repartes pour ensuite te cueillir comme nous venons de le faire. Aujourd'hui, les affaires vont très mal. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée et tout ceci à cause de Dagur. Si j'avais pu supprimer les dragonniers, nous n'en serions pas là. Maintenant, il va payer, ils vont tous payer. La torture est quelque chose de barbare et il existe des moyens plus cruels pour faire souffrir un homme. En effet, quoi de mieux pour briser quelqu'un que d'anéantir tout ce qu'il chérit ? » Termina Viggo.

Cet homme était fou. Avant j'ignorais jusqu'ou il était capable d'aller mais maintenant, je comprenais que ce tyran n'avait pas de limites. Je le regardai, horrifiée, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Qu'… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Balbutiais-je terrifiée.

-De toi ? Rien. Avant, tout ce que je voulais était trouver l'île ou ton père était caché mais désormais, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je vais simplement te faire souffrir pour qu'il souffre à son tour. Vous tous, les uns après les autres, je vais vous priver de ce que vous avez de plus cher. »

Ces propos me glacèrent le sang. Je baissai subitement la tête, me retrouvant dans l'incapacité de parler. Profitant que je sois encore sous le choc, Viggo enchaîna :

« Ryker, fouille-la puis trouve lui une belle cellule et jette la y. Ensuite, tu mettras le cap sur Ygled. »

-Bien, mon frère. »

Viggo quitta tranquillement la pièce, les mains dans le dos, me laissant entre les mains de Ryker. Celui-ci me détacha les pieds puis, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir à nouveau, me retint brusquement par les cheveux. Il m'emmena jusqu'à une porte qui devait sans doute mener à la cale du navire. Il me trainait presque, sans se soucier de la douleur que je ressentais. Emportée par ce monstre, je n'opposai que peu de résistance, n'ayant guère d'autre choix pour limiter mes souffrances. Ryker ouvrit la porte et nous descendîmes quelques marches de bois qui grincèrent sous notre poids. Une abominable odeur d'excréments mêlée à celle du sang séchée émanait de l'endroit qui était sombre et humide. Je fus tellement répugnée que je failli vomir. Mes yeux s'acclimatèrent rapidement à la faible luminosité qui régnait dans la cale et là, ce que je vis dépassa amplement tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Un véritable dédale de bois avait été aménagé dans la cale du drakkar. Il était impossible de ne pas s'y perdre. Des galeries se croisaient, d'autres étaient des impasses mais la plupart aboutissaient à des cages verdâtres contenant des dragons de toutes sortes. Ils nous regardaient passer en poussant des cris plaintifs. Beaucoup donnaient des coups de tête dans les barreaux pour se faire remarquer. Leurs ailes mais aussi leurs pattes étaient couvertes de cicatrices. Certaines de leurs cornes étaient cassées et quelques uns m'affolèrent de part leur hideuse maigreur. Comme je ralentissais, Ryker me tira de plus belle. Nous tournâmes à droite, puis à gauche, encore deux fois à droite, nous enfonçant toujours plus dans le labyrinthe. Au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivais même plus à savoir par ou nous étions passés tant les détours étaient nombreux. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une cage vide. Ryker l'ouvrit et, avec seulement une main, bloqua mes bras dans mon dos. Il me prit ma dague puis fouilla mes poches sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Il y dénicha la carte menant à l'île des écrevasses.

« Tiens, tiens… Viggo sera content. » Marmonna t-il en l'admirant.

D'un mouvement vif, j'essayai de la lui reprendre mais de son bras de colosse, il me donna un violent coup qui me propulsa dans la cellule. Je heurtai brutalement le fond de la prison et glissai misérablement sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente. Je voulu rester éveillée mais mes forces m'abandonnaient. Mes paupières se fermaient lentement. Je pris appui sur ma main, tentant de me relever mais mon bras ne m'obéissait plus. Au bout de deux secondes à peine, il retomba mollement par terre. La porte de la cage se ferma dans un grincement insupportable.

« Non… » Murmurais-je faiblement.

Ryker ricana puis j'entendis ses pas lourds s'éloigner. Un bruit fort et sourd résonna et je fus plongée dans le noir. La porte de la cale… Je me mise sur le dos. J'avais l'impression que tout bougeait autour de moi. Le sol sur lequel j'étais s'amusait, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, à me placer à la verticale puis à l'envers. Ensuite c'était le plafond qui dansait. Les gémissements des dragons, les roulis du navire, les planches qui craquaient, le cliquetis des chaînes, tout ça m'était devenu insupportable. N'en pouvant plus, je hurlai :

« ASSEZ ! »

J'aurais tout donné pour que ça s'arrête. Ma tête était si lourde que parfois, je la me sentais m'entraîner dans un abime sans fond. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Mes membres étaient si horriblement pesants que j'eu le sentiment qu'ils étaient en pierre. Ils me clouaient au sol. Le moindre mouvement était une abominable souffrance. Je luttai pendant plusieurs minutes mais fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Libre

**Chapitre 15 : Libre**

* * *

Les fins rayons du soleil, qui transperçaient difficilement les lames du pont, berçaient d'une douce lumière la cale ou j'étais retenue prisonnière. Le drakkar tangua à droite, puis à gauche, me faisant me cogner durement contre les murs de ma cellule. J'ouvris péniblement un œil et regardai autour de moi. J'aperçu, malgré ma vision encore floue, des cages ainsi que de vagues forme reptiliennes qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur. Ça n'était pas un cauchemar… Ce qui s'était passé hier était bel et bien réel. Ma tête tournait encore… Je me relevai laborieusement mais n'eu pas assez de forces pour me mettre debout. Je dus me contenter de rester assise. La tête posée contre le mur, j'attendis patiemment que mes idées se remettent en place. Je devais sortir d'ici. Mon ventre gargouilla. J'avais si faim que j'en avais presque envie de vomir. J'examinai l'intérieur de ma cellule mais n'y vit aucune nourriture. Evidemment… Je soupirai.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un féroce rugissement. Lentement, je me traînai jusqu'à la porte de ma prison afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. En me collant aux barreaux, j'aperçu une cage en face non loin de la mienne dans laquelle se trouvait un chant funeste. Il jeta d'un coup de queue l'écuelle contenant son maigre repas puis donna rageusement plusieurs coups de tête successifs dans le métal. Il poussa plusieurs grognements agressifs puis recommença à se frapper le crâne contre la porte de sa cage. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Visiblement, assez longtemps pour devenir fou… Je laissai retomber ma tête contre le mur commençant à m'habituer au bruit. Tout comme moi, il espérait un jour réussir à sortir de cet endroit maudit. Soudain, j'entendis comme une mélodie. Je dressai aussitôt l'oreille afin d'en être sûre. Oui ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un de l'autre côté de paroi ! C'était une voix masculine.

« Fal bo nubè, oum daloba. Pol nado hè coushi belevo ***.** » Fredonna t- on tout bas.

J'étais bercée par ces mots même si je n'en comprenais pas la langue. Ils m'étaient étrangement familiers. J'écoutais, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'appuyai lentement sur le mur et me sentis apaisée.

« Efa tabi danè aldaobe. Loama dita folè ***.** » Continua la voix.

Je m'aperçu alors que je n'étais pas la seule à être calmée par la chanson. Le chant funeste, au départ si agressif ne bougeait presque plus. Il fini par se coucher paisiblement puis par s'endormir. Je le fixais, sans trop y croire, mais dû me rendre à l'évidence en entendant l'animal ronfler. Reprenant mes esprits, j'appelai doucement :

« Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

J'entendis alors du mouvement dans la cellule d'à côté.

« Ça y est ? Vous êtes réveillée ? » Répondit-on.

-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom complet est Vandgave le désiré mais vous pouvez m'appeler Vandgave. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Sif. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Je crois que… Oui, c'est ça… ça va bientôt faire six mois…

-Six mois !

-Oui… Six mois… J'ai essayé de m'évader de nombreuses fois mais… mais j'ai échoué. Comment vous ont-ils capturée ?

-Viggo avait mit ma tête à prix dans tout l'archipel. Cinquante pièces d'or à celui qui me ramènerait vivante avait-il promis… J'ai été assez stupide pour croire que personne ne me connaissais parce que je n'avais que rarement mis les pieds en dehors de mon île. Je me suis aventurée sur un marché pour demander ma route et crac, je me suis fait prendre.

-Mais dans quel but ? Viggo n'est pas du genre à dépenser des ressources inutilement.

-Il… Il veut se venger de mon père… Il veut le faire souffrir en… en s'en prenant à moi mais aussi à tous ceux qui l'entourent. S'il le trouve, il le tuera sûrement mais pas tout de suite. Il a des projets horribles… Il… Il est capable de tout…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé... »

Et il se tu. C'était pour ça que je n'allais pas moisir ici. Ils croyaient m'avoir enfermée mais ils ne me connaissaient pas.

« Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher… » Ajouta t-il gravement.

-Il y a forcément un moyen ! »

Hors de question d'abandonner. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester moisir six mois ici, moi. Je regardai fébrilement autour de moi. Il y avait forcément une faille dans la conception de cette prison, quelque chose qui me permettrait d'en sortir. Je refusais de croire que j'étais coincée ici. Mais je dû rapidement me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Hors de moi, je donnai un violent coup de pied dans la grille que je regrettai aussitôt.

« Ne vous acharnez pas, ça ne sert à rien. Vous allez vous blesser plus qu'autre chose. » Me conseilla mon voisin de cellule.

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai remarqué, merci. » Marmonnais-je en serrant mon pauvre pied broyé entre mes doigts.

J'attendis quelques minutes, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux fermés, que la douleur passe. Puis je me laissai de nouveau retomber misérablement contre le mur.

« Saleté de chasseurs… » Grognais-je.

-Vous êtes un dragonnier ? » S'exclama t-il soudainement.

Je perçu comme une pointe d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui… Vous aussi apparemment. »

-Depuis deux ans. Les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie…

-Et vous, pourquoi vous ont-ils capturé ? »

Il n'eu pas le temps de me répondre. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit en un grincement insupportable et l'obscurité fit brusquement place au jour. Les dragons, habitués à la pénombre, reculèrent en poussant des rugissements douloureux. Moi-même je dus plisser les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de m'acclimater de nouveau aux rayons du soleil. Les escaliers de bois craquèrent. Quelqu'un venait…

« Ils arrivent. » Souffla Vandgave, horrifié.

Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Je passai mes mains au travers des barreaux et fixai le fond du labyrinthe, attendant d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Je devinai au son des pas qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Je ne tardai pas à voir Ryker accompagné de plusieurs hommes. Je me reculai dans ma cellule, m'attendant au pire mais fus surprise lorsque les chasseurs ne firent que passer devant. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'ils rendaient visite… J'entendis la grille d'à côté s'ouvrir.

« Alors ? T'es toujours aussi décidé à ne rien dire ? Ça fait presque six mois, maintenant, que tu ne veux toujours pas cracher le morceau. C'est que t'es coriace pour ton âge. » Lâcha Ryker.

Vandgave resta muet. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

« Okay, c'est comme tu voudras. On l'emmène, les gars. » Ordonna t-il.

Aussitôt, les chasseurs se ruèrent dans la cellule de Vandgave. Il y eu des cris et des bruit de lutte. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux se cognait contre les murs, je sursautais violemment. Ryker, lui, debout devant la cellule, avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine attendant que ses hommes aient fini leur horrible besogne. J'observai la scène terrée dans un coin. J'étais terrorisée. Au bout de quelques minutes, les chasseurs sortirent en tenant fermement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu me paraissaient étrangement familiers. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années environ. Sa maigreur et ses habits crasseux me firent pitié.

« JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LE DIRAI ! JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? » Cracha t-il.

Les chasseurs lui maintinrent la tête et Ryker se pencha calmement vers son oreille.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Lui susurra t-il.

Le ton qu'il avait employé me glaça le sang. Ils conduisirent Vandgave hors de sa cellule sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

« NON ! LACHEZ-MOI ! » L'entendis-je hurler au loin.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à faire coller l'image de l'homme doux qui me parlait i peine un instant avec ce que je venais de voir.

« Que lui ont-ils fait ? » Balbutiais-je à demi voix, épouvantée.

Je restai assise dans le fond de ma prison, les bras enlacés autour de mes jambes, sans oser bouger. J'entendis une autre porte s'ouvrir.

« NON ! » Cria t-il.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même. Un silence de mort pesait sur les lieux. Seuls les grognements des dragons venaient de temps en temps le crever et puis tout à coup, un claquement sec retentit suivi d'un autre et d'encore un autre. Au total, il y en eu dix. Je déglutis. A part le bois qui craquait, je n'entendis plus rien. Le navire redevint calme. Qu'était-il arrivé à Vandgave ? Ou l'avaient-ils emmené ? Les heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je me repassais sans cesse la scène de ce matin. Les voix et les sons résonnaient dans ma pauvre tête. Je ne pensais qu'à Vandgave. Et s'ils l'avaient tué ? Je me torturais l'esprit à imaginer diverses probabilités aussi sombres les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que des rayons de lumière blanchâtre passaient au travers des lames du pont. La lune s'était levée. Il faisait déjà nuit ? Je ne pu me résoudre à fermer l'œil. Je fixais droit devant moi, donnant l'illusion d'être pleinement consciente et pourtant, mon esprit errait. Je voulais absolument avoir les réponses à mes questions mais en même temps, je les redoutais. Lentement, je me levai. Je passai mes mains au travers des barreaux et guettai la moindre silhouette humaine. Personne ne vint. Ne pas savoir et continuer à espérer ou apprendre la vérité et me blesser, tels étaient les deux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Ils me tourmentaient au plus profond de mon être.

« Hé oh ! » Lançais-je faiblement.

Un dragon vipère dressa la tête puis se retourna. J'attendis quelques secondes, le regard vif, les mains crispées sur les barreaux, à attendre désespérément qu'on me réponde. Rien. Je fis un tour dans ma cellule puis revins me coller à la grille. Toujours personne. Cette attente m'était désormais insupportable. J'en devenais folle. Je tirai fébrilement sur la porte, espérant qu'elle cède. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là, au milieu de cette cale dont la répugnante odeur m'étouffait. Je voulais m'échapper. Non ! Je devais m'échapper ! Les barreaux ne bougèrent pas. A bout de nerfs, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans la porte, exactement comme ce matin. Je poussai un cri et commencer à sautiller dans ma cage en me tenant les orteils. Pourquoi n'apprenais-je donc jamais ?

Tout à coup, j'entendis le grincement d'une porte au loin. Je me figeai et restai attentive au moindre bruit. Des pas. Ils revenaient ! Je collai mon visage aux barreaux et attendis. Ryker et ses hommes apparurent rapidement. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent lorsque je vis que Vandgave était avec eux. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Vivant ! Il était vivant ! Mais, en un seul instant, ma joie sans bornes se transforma en peur. Vivant, oui, mais dans un état lamentable. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? C'était encore pire qu'avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent. Il pouvait à peine marcher et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Les chasseurs le jetèrent dans sa cellule sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance puis ils fermèrent la porte. Quand je vis qu'ils s'en allaient, je me collai au fond de ma cellule et m'y fis toute petite. Pour retourner sur le pont, ils devaient forcément passer devant ma cage et qui sait quelles noires idées ils pourraient avoir ? Les chasseurs ne s'éternisèrent pas et quittèrent la cale en plaisantant. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée… Du moins, pour le moment… Je me levai prudemment et fixai la porte de la cale. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Tout à coup, un bruit de métal me fit sursauter. Je poussai un cri et tombai sur les fesses. Ryker, debout devant ma cellule avec son épée à la main, m'observait en riant.

« Ça va pas, princesse ? Quelque chose t'a fait peur ? » Se moqua t-il.

Les poings serrés, je le dévisageai. Lui et son frère m'avaient peut-être pris ma liberté mais pas mon cœur. Je n'abandonnerais jamais le combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas me retenir prisonnière. Tôt ou tard, je m'échapperais. J'étais née de rêves, d'espace et de vol et ça, ils ne pourraient jamais me l'enlever. Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la cale. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il soit parti, je m'agenouillai près du mur de ma prison et frappai trois petits coups dessus.

« Vandgave ? Vandgave ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Appelais-je

Il ne répondit pas.

« Vandgave ? » Appelais-je de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, j'entendis du mouvement dans sa cellule.

« S…Sif ? Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Articula t-il difficilement.

Il fut brusquement prit d'une quinte de toux. J'attendis qu'il ai fini pour répondre :

« Je n'ai pas bougé. Vous vous souvenez ? Nos cellules sont côte à côte. »

-Je…Je suis de retour dans…dans ma cage ?

-Oui. Les chasseurs vous ont ramené il n'y à pas longtemps. »

Je perçu qu'il bougeait. Sans doute s'était-il mit assis contre la cloison car sa voix me paraissait désormais plus proche :

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… »

Silence.

« C'était incroyable ce que vous avez fait avec le chant funeste. » Avouais-je doucement.

-Ah ? Merci… Je… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai pris l'habitude de faire ça lorsque Melody est en colère. Ça la calme un peu.

-Melody ?

-Je l'ai appelée ainsi. Les chants funestes communiquent, comme l'indique leur nom, par le chant. Je me suis donc dit que de la musique l'apaiserait et maintenant, c'est comme ça depuis presque six mois. Parfois même, le soir, elle attend que je la lui fredonne pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Ça lui fait oublier pendant quelques minutes ou elle se trouve et moi aussi.

-C'est une chanson de votre tribu ?

-Non… En réalité, c'est… C'est une berceuse… Ma… Ma mère l'entonnait pour me rassurer quand c'était l'heure de me coucher. Je devais avoir environ huit ou neuf ans…

-Elle est très jolie. Moi j'avais droit à une histoire de mon père. J'adorais ça. »

Nous laissâmes de nouveau le silence s'installer. Je posai ma tête contre le mur et confiai :

« J'ai…J'ai eu peur qu'ils vous aient tué… »

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir douloureux et puis plus rien. Il avait dû s'endormir… J'ignorais ce que ces tortionnaires lui avaient fait subir mais visiblement, ça l'avait vidé de ses forces… Mon estomac se tordait de douleur. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée… Essayant d'ignorer la faim qui me tenaillait, je me blottis du mieux que je le pu contre le mur de bois et m'endormis à mon tour.

Le lendemain, un bruit de fer me réveilla en sursaut. Je me mis aussitôt assise et regardai, paniquée, tout autour de moi. On aurait dit que quelqu'un tapait sur les cages.

« Vandgave ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Soufflais-je, inquiète.

Pas de réponse. Il devait encore dormir… Je me repliai dans un coin de ma cellule et attendis. Le bruit se rapprochait. Mon angoisse ne cessait de grandir. Il était désormais tout proche.

« A la soupe ! » Cria t- on.

La soupe ? Allait-on enfin daigner nous nourrir ? Je me levai lentement et approchai de la grille. J'aperçu alors un chasseur, tenant dans les mains un bol à moitié rempli d'un liquide douteux ainsi qu'une petite cuillère. Un razolame, tapi dans l'ombre de sa prison, s'avança vers l'homme et commença à renifler l'odeur de la nourriture.

« Va t-en, le reptile ! C'est pas pour toi, okay ? On t'a déjà nourri il y a cinq jours alors arrête tes simagrées. »

Cinq jours… Pauvre bête… Elle devait mourir de faim… Le chasseur s'approcha de ma cage et se baissa. Sans prendre le risque d'ouvrir la grille, il me lança la coupelle à l'intérieur de la prison.

« Viggo veut que tu restes en vie. Mange. » M'ordonna t-il.

Je repoussai le bol du pied et répliquai fermement :

« Non. Je n'en veux pas. »

-Je te la laisse quand même. Si tu craques, tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher pour qu'on te nourrisse. »

Il repartit en sifflotant. J'avais tellement faim que j'aurais pu avaler un yack entier mais la colère qui me rongeait me coupa l'appétit. Je ne laisserais pas Viggo faire de moi son pantin. Je donnai cinq coups au mur de bois afin de réveiller le jeune homme.

« Vandgave ! » Chuchotais-je.

-Ou… Oui ? Je…Je suis là… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Je mis la coupelle en dehors de ma cellule et la fit glisser jusqu'à la cage voisine.

« C'est pour vous. » Annonçais-je.

-P…Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûre ?

-Je n'ai pas faim et vous êtes plus affaibli que moi. Ça vous redonnera des forces.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Je me collai dos au mur.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ? » Questionnais-je.

-Trois jours… Mais les espaces entre les repas varient. Des fois, c'est tous les deux jours, d'autres fois toutes les semaines… »

Inhumain. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-Allez-y.

-De quelle île venez-vous ?

-De l'île de Njörd.

-C'est une blague ? Il n'y a pas de dragonniers à l'île de Njörd. Je le sais. Ma mère en est originaire. Elle parle la même langue que vous. Elle m'a plusieurs fois certifié qu'il n'y avait aucun dragonnier de là ou elle venait.

-Elle a raison. J'étais le seul mais maintenant, il n'y en a plus. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre ma tribu de changer. Je me suis donc enfui avec ma dragonne afin de la protéger de la haine des hommes de mon village. Nous nous sommes fait capturés en vol, quinze jours après que nous soyons partis.

-C'est dingue… Je n'y aurais jamais cru… Un dragonnier sur l'île de Njörd, ce tas de glace aux gens amers et froids… C'est juste… Woah…. Là tout de suite, Je n'ai pas d'autre mot qui me vient. Woah, tout simplement.

-ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un me reconnaître pour ce que je suis vraiment… Merci… » Souffla t-il.

Il toussa de nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il allait cracher ses poumons… Le pauvre, il avait sûrement attrapé la mort, ici…

« Ma mère m'a que très peu parlé de son île. J'ai tellement de questions ! Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment est la vie là-bas ? Et quelles espèces de dragons avez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de devenir un dragonnier ?» Débitais-je.

Il poussa un long gémissement et je l'entendis glisser le long de la paroi. Il s'était encore endormi…

« Bonne nuit… » Murmurais-je simplement.

Je soupirai. Cette solitude qui autrefois ne me dérangeait pas à présent me terrifiait. J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un abime sans fond. L'obscurité, les dragons qui grognaient, les lames du drakkar qui grinçaient, tout ça m'était devenu insupportable. Je ne voulais plus être seule. J'enlaçai mes genoux et posai ma tête sur mes bras, comme quand j'étais enfant, lorsque j'avais peur et que j'attendais que ma mère vienne me chercher. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne viendrait.

La faim revint. Elle était encore plus forte que lorsque je m'étais réveillée le jour précédent. Ma gorge était sèche et ma langue pâteuse. Mon corps me disait d'abandonner et d'ingurgiter tout ce qui me passerait sous la main mais mon esprit, lui, était en proie à une ardente colère tellement forte qu'elle surpassait tous mes autres besoins. Je passai le reste de ma journée à observer les dragons qui m'entouraient. Parfois, j'entendais Vandgave bouger. Alors je me dressais, espérant qu'il se réveille mais non, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte de plus… De temps en temps, j'essayais même de secouer les barreaux, au cas où je ne l'aurais pas fait assez fort. En soirée, un autre chasseur vint m'apporter une coupelle d'eau. J'attendis qu'il soit parti et en bu la moitié. Je n'en pouvais plus et puis maintenant, je devais aussi penser à Vandgave. J'étais en meilleur état que lui et je m'étais promis de l'emmener avec moi lorsque je m'évaderais. Hors de question de l'abandonner ici. Je le réveillai afin qu'il boive le reste de l'eau après quoi il se rendormi. Je me blottis au fond de ma cellule et, renversant ma tête contre le mur, pensai à Berk. Est-ce qu'on s'inquiétait de moi, là-bas ? Est-ce que Sela réussirait à montrer à tous qui elle est vraiment ? Est-ce que mes terreurs terribles allaient bien ? Est-ce qu'Og pensait toujours à moi ? Je baissai les yeux. Ils avaient reprit leur vie et moi j'étais censée avoir reprit la mienne. Ils m'avaient sûrement oubliée… Je me couchai lentement sur le sol humide et froid. Après avoir essuyé quelques larmes, je m'endormi à mon tour.

Tard dans la nuit, je m'éveillai en sursaut. Il m'avait semblé entendre un long et terrifiant grincement. Je regardai alarmée tout autour de moi. Rien. Le labyrinthe était désert. Soudain, je remarquai quelque chose de tellement improbable que je dus me frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour y croire. La grille de ma cage était entrouverte.

* * *

 **Traduction :**

 ***Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Endors-toi, mon tout petit.**

 ***Sur toi, maman veillera. De tes mauvais rêves, je te sauverai.**

 **Que pensez-vous de Vandgave ? Est-ce que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ? Au plaisir de vous répondre !**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Espoir

**Même système qu'avec les précédents chapitres : Les phrases en gras servent à déterminer quand commence la musique et quand elle se termine :D** **.**

 ***Cry Wolf – Bebe Rexha**

 *** Strange sight - Tinkerbell**

 ***Get off my back – Spirit**

 ***You can't take me– Spirit**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Espoir**

* * *

J'écarquillai les yeux. Etais-ce bien réel ? Je me levai doucement et m'avançai prudemment vers la porte. Je la fixai, incrédule puis, au bout d'un moment, me décidai à faire un pas à l'extérieur. Je regardai tout autour de moi. J'étais sortie. Immédiatement, je jetai un regard dans les environs. Personne ! Ayant du mal à croire que je ne rêvais pas, je me dirigeai vers la cage du dragon vipère juste en face de la mienne. Ses écailles étaient d'un beau violet dont j'étais rapidement tombée amoureuse. L'animal dormait profondément. En m'approchant, je constatai que certaines des cornes de sa tête étaient cassées. Je secouai tristement la tête. Ces chasseurs ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Je glissai une main au travers des barreaux et touchai la queue du dragon. Sentant ma présence, le reptile se leva brusquement et poussa un puissant rugissement. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient à la lueur de la lanterne. Effrayée, je tombai à la renverse. Par chance, le dragon, trop affaibli, n'insista pas et se recoucha presque immédiatement. Je me redressai rapidement sur mes jambes tremblantes. Je n'avais plus aucun doute. J'étais réveillée. Vite, je me ressaisis et couru jusqu'à la cellule de Vandgave. L'odeur qui en émanait était insoutenable mais le spectacle était encore pire. Au fond, il y avait un seau que les chasseurs lui avaient sans doute laissé pour qu'il puisse faire ses besoins. Le sol était, dans certains coins, parsemés de grosses tâches dont la puanteur ne me laissa aucun doute sur leur nature. Son ventre était tellement vide qu'il avait dû vomir et personne n'avait nettoyé la cellule après… J'étais à la fois horrifiée et répugnée. C'était tout simplement abominable.

« Vandgave ! » Chuchotais-je.

Je perçu un faible gémissement et puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Je plissai les yeux afin de percer l'obscurité dans laquelle la cage était à demi plongée mais n'arrivai pas à distinguer le jeune homme. Sans perdre un instant, je saisis la lanterne accrochée près de la cellule du dragon vipère et éclairai soudainement celle de Vandgave. Ce que je vis m'épouvanta. Il était là, couché au milieu de la cellule, immobile. Son vêtement était couvert de sang séché. Poussée par je ne savais quelle force, je passai une main au travers des barreaux et soulevai délicatement sa tunique. Je failli vomir. C'était atroce… Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je voyais… Atroce… Mon estomac se noua violemment. Mes mains tremblaient. Son dos était lacéré de cicatrices pour la plupart encore saignantes. Je retirai bien vite mon bras. Ma respiration était courte et haletante. Je fis aussitôt le lien avec les claquements que j'avais entendu le jour ou je m'étais fait capturée. On l'avait fouetté... Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? J'avalai ma salive et lui tirai le bras.

« Réveille toi, réveille toi. » Marmonnais-je anxieusement.

Il ne réagit pas. Sa maigre poitrine se soulevait doucement. Il vivait encore. Que faire ? J'étais complètement paniquée. Les clés ! Le seul moyen d'ouvrir cette grille était de trouver les clés ! Je fouillai les alentours du regard. Aucune trace de celle-ci.

« Je reviens vite. » Murmurais-je à Vandgave avant de m'engager dans le labyrinthe à pas de loup.

Je tournai à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite. Tout se ressemblait affreusement. Pas moyen de savoir ou était la sortie. Les dragons, endormis au fond de leurs misérables cages, se réveillèrent petit à petit en entendant le son de mes pas dans les galeries de bois. Me voir tourner en rond comme une folle les rendait nerveux. Certains commençaient à grogner, effrayés. Leurs rugissements tourmentés se mêlèrent rapidement aux grincements du drakkar. Je m'arrêtai un instant et les regardai donner des coups de tête dans leurs cellules respectives en battant furieusement des ailes. J'étais là, marchant librement dans le labyrinthe et eux étaient là, emprisonnés. J'étais libre. J'aurais pu les libérer mais je n'avais pas le temps. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Le labyrinthe était horriblement froid et humide. J'arrivai bien vite à une intersection. Je devais choisir. Je pris à gauche. Impasse. Je revins sur mes pas et m'engageai à droite. Je me retrouvai devant la cage d'un vélocidard qui me fixait d'un air menaçant. Mauvaise pioche également. Je rebroussai chemin et allai tout droit. Je me retrouvai de nouveau face à une intersection. Encore choisir… Je pris à droite et aperçu enfin les marches menant à la trappe. Je me ruai vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit avec les forces qui me restaient. Le vent frais de la nuit me caressa le visage. De l'air ! Je respirai à plein poumons. J'avais l'impression de revivre. Pas de chasseurs sur le pont. C'était curieux mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Profitant de cette chance, je m'extirpai prudemment de la cale. Je fis quelques pas à l'extérieur et balayai les environs du regard. J'aperçu la cabine de Viggo. Les clés devaient forcément s'y trouver. Je m'avançai doucement vers ses quartiers et m'apprêtai à saisir la poignée mais soudain, j'entendis de grosses voix et des rires émanant de derrière la porte. Je baissai quasi instantanément les yeux et vis de la lumière sous celle-ci. Ils étaient tous rassemblés ici… Y entrer relevait de la folie… Que faire ? Je n'étais pas sûre que les clés se trouvent ici mais en admettant qu'elles y soient, aurais-je assez de temps pour les chercher ? Et si j'arrivais à les dénicher, pourrais-je retourner à la cellule de Vandgave avant que les chasseurs ne m'attrapent ? Même si j'arrivais à faire tout ça, Vandgave serait trop faible pour bouger… Viggo et ses hommes m'auraient déjà rattrapée avant même que je ne réussisse à sortir mon compagnon de sa cellule… Je réalisais amèrement que je ne pourrais pas repartir avec Vandgave. Seule, je n'avais aucune chance. Avec un dragon, par contre, je pouvais réussir. Si je quittais ce navire, trouvais l'île des écrevasses avant les chasseurs, en dressais un et revenais avec lui, je le sortirais de cet endroit maudit en un rien de temps. J'acquiesçai à ma propre réflexion et me dirigeai doucement vers une barque. Je montai dedans et jetai un dernier regard au navire. Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée d'abandonner Vandgave ici mais je n'avais pas le choix. Une semaine me suffirait. Mais tiendrait-il bon jusque là ? Je préférais ne pas y penser. Une larme coula lentement sur ma joue. Je fis descendre la barque jusqu'à la mer et commençai à ramer. Le vent frais me fit frémir. Je levai la tête et observai les étoiles. Me rappelant de la carte, je réussi à me tracer une ligne imaginaire qui me mènerait jusqu'à l'île des écrevasses. Je ramai de plus belle, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux flots noirs et grouillants qui m'entouraient et me terrifiaient. J'avais beau être bonne nageuse, je ne voyais plus en cette masse liquide qu'une sorte de monstre affamé happant ses victimes puis les entrainant dans son immense corps ou elles finissaient étouffées. Aussitôt, je sentis d'horribles frissons d'angoisse me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. J'avalai ma salive et cherchai le drakkar du regard. Il avait disparu, englouti par l'obscurité. Mon estomac se noua subitement et un abominable sentiment de solitude m'envahi. J'étais tellement terrorisée à l'idée de me faire reprendre par les chasseurs que je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit, continuant de ramer sans faiblir un seul instant. Peu de temps avant que l'aube ne se lève, je sommeillai un peu. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les rayons du soleil me privèrent de ce doux et court repos. Je me redressai et m'étirai. Le brouillard m'entourait. Me frottant les yeux, je repris les rames. Je regardai autour de moi, perdue. Comment se diriger dans cette mer de nuages ? Je gardai le cap tout en restant attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit. Je scrutai désespérément cette purée de pois, espérant y distinguer quelque chose qui pourrait me guider. Rien. Si je ne m'étais pas assoupie, j'aurais pu éviter ce brouillard mais maintenant, j'étais prise au piège et je savais pertinemment que je pouvais errer des heures et des heures dans ses entrailles brumeuses, voir des jours entiers… Tout à coup, une silhouette effrayante et biscornue se dessina. Je la fixai, incrédule, puis, au dernier moment, réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces rochers qui égorgent les navires si leurs capitaines n'y prennent pas garde. Je l'évitai de justesse. Je me retournai et eu tout juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans ce brouillard traitre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et continuai mon chemin au milieu des flots. Plus j'avançais et plus cet endroit me rappelait mon île. Peu de temps après, le vent se leva en poussant de sinistres hurlements. A chaque minute qui passait, il redoublait de puissance. Mes joues et mon nez étaient rougis, mes doigts gelés avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir les rames et mes yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Bientôt, la mer se déchaîna, le fracas assourdissant de ses flots se mêlant avec hargne aux cris lugubres du vent. Une vague monstrueuse s'abattit sur ma barque, manquant de peu de me faire chavirer. Mes poumons se remplirent aussitôt d'eau salée que je m'empressai de recracher. Je rejetai violemment mes cheveux mouillés en arrière et esquivai un autre rocher. Une autre vague se dressa et renversa mon canot. Je poussai un cri de terreur et tombai à l'eau. Je revins à la surface en quelques secondes et vis, horrifiée, qu'une vague aussi immense que la précédente arrivait droit sur moi. Comprenant que je n'aurais pas le temps de retourner à bord de ma coquille de noix, je pris une grande inspiration, me pinçai le nez et fermai les yeux. Je fus brutalement avalée par les flots. J'étais férocement ballotée dans tous les sens. J'ouvris les yeux et commençai à me débattre avec l'océan plus que je ne nageais. Après de vigoureux efforts, je réussi à mettre difficilement la tête hors de l'eau. J'inspirai une grosse bouffée d'air et, essayant de me maintenir à la surface comme je le pouvais, cherchai ma barque des yeux. Elle avait disparue. Elle s'était sûrement fracassée contre les récifs… Je bu involontairement une gorgée d'eau et circulai mes cheveux trempés qui me dégoulinaient sur le visage. Je balayais les environs du regard, espérant trouver quelque chose auquel m'accrocher. Soudain, noyé dans un brouillard lointain, une gigantesque forme se dessina. Tout d'abord, je mis cette apparition fantomatique sur le compte de ma vision trouble. Je me frottai alors les yeux et distinguai l'énorme masse bien plus nettement. Je ne rêvais pas. Une île ! Malgré mes muscles endoloris, je me mis à nager vers elle. Je ne tardai pas à découvrir des côtes blanches et sauvages ainsi que des crêtes frappées férocement par des montagnes d'eau et d'écume. Rapidement, le brouillard se fit moins dense et j'aperçu une plage de rochers noirs et luisants balayés sans cesse par des vagues infernales. Je levai un bras, puis l'autre, fis un bref passage sous l'eau, relevai la tête, crachai, agitai les jambes et poursuivi ma course, déterminée. Quand je vis que le rivage n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, je me laissai porter par les vagues. J'atterris sur la plage à plat ventre. Je n'avais plus de forces. Je me levai difficilement et toussai, toussai à n'en plus finir. Il faisait horriblement froid. Je me frottai les bras et jetai un regard vers l'océan. Même si la tempête se calmait, ma barque avait coulé. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de quitter ce morceau de glace flottant. J'étais seule et sans vivres. Mon seul espoir était que cette île soit la bonne et recèle des écrevasses sans quoi, je resterais coincée ici et Vandgave serait perdu. Afin de reprendre un peu de force et d'être à l'abri du vent, je me réfugiai dans une petite grotte dont l'entrée était à moitié enneigée. Je me recroquevillai et me collai dos à la paroi humide. Je tournai la tête et observai, songeuse, les vagues qui s'écrasaient rageusement sur la plage. Les herbes maigres, jaunes et piquantes rassemblées en quelques touffes autour de la grotte semblaient être la seule végétation capable de pousser sur cette terre hostile et froide. Après environ une heure de repos, je me décidai à reprendre ma route. Je me levai difficilement et sorti de la caverne. Lentement, je m'éloignai de la côte. J'avais de la neige jusqu'aux genoux et je peinais à avancer. Patiemment, j'arrivai en haut d'une falaise d'où je pouvais tout dominer. Même si j'étais naufragée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être pénétrée de respect devant la puissance destructrice dont j'avais fait l'objet. Je restai là pendant quelques minutes, à observer les vagues se frapper contre les rochers. Le vent était d'une telle force que je dus renoncer à observer le spectacle. Glacée jusqu'aux os, je m'enfonçai progressivement dans les terres. Peu à peu, les herbes, au départ si rares, se firent plus nombreuses. Bientôt apparurent de petites fleurs jaunes et délicates. Leurs tiges couvertes de fins poils émergeaient d'un feuillage vert très ras mêlé à de la mousse rouge poussant à même la roche. Je m'assis dans la neige et caressai doucement les pétales de l'une d'elles avec mes doigts gelés. Je continuai doucement mon chemin. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivai en haut d'une crête sur laquelle s'acharnaient des vents dont les terribles hurlements me faisaient froid dans le dos. J'étais affamée, épuisée, assoiffée et toujours aucune trace des écrevasses. Tout à coup, un cri que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant s'éleva. Je m'arrêtai net et dressai l'oreille. Il était si étrange que, pendant quelques instants, je cru que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Mais soudain, je l'entendis de nouveau, plus proche encore que la première fois. Ça n'était pas un humain… Peut-être une nouvelle espèce de dragon ? Il y avait dans ce cri, ressemblant à une sorte de grognement étouffé, quelque chose de poignant, comme si, celui qui en était à l'origine, était en proie à une grande douleur. Peut être était-il blessé… Poussée par la curiosité, je bravai le vent et tentai de me diriger vers l'endroit où je l'avais entendu. Quand j'y arrivai, pas le moindre dragon dans les environ. Plissant les yeux, j'essayai de percer la brume qui m'entourait. Tout à coup, je vis un petit être noir et blanc crever le brouillard en volant de ses courtes ailes puis plonger à une vitesse fulgurante dans la mer. Il avait à peine disparu qu'il ressorti de l'eau, sa gueule rouge chargée de poissons. Il n'était pas plus grosse qu'une terreur terrible mais, contrairement à cette dernière, ce dragon là, ne semblait pas de la classe des enflammés. A voir la façon dont il volait harmonieusement au milieu des flots déchainés, j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait d'un représentant de la classe des marées. Rapidement, d'autres vinrent le rejoindre exécutèrent la même manœuvre. Tandis que je continuais de les observer, l'un des petits dragons m'offrit un grand privilège. Regagnant sans aucun doute son nid, il voleta rapidement au dessus de ma tête et s'enfonça dans la brume. Au court de ce bref passage, je me rendis compte que l'animal était couvert de plumes et que sa gueule était en fait un bec. Ce que j'avais cru être une nouvelle espèce de dragon était en fait un curieux oiseau qui m'était inconnu. Je me relevai et lui couru après. Je dus m'arrêter au bord d'une grande falaise ou je découvris, perchés en contre bas, des dizaines et des dizaines de ces oiseaux, assis dans des trous creusés à même le sol. Tous ensembles, ils poussaient ce même cri plaintif qui leur était propre. L'île n'était donc pas dénuée de vie. Je me mis à plat ventre dans la neige et les regardai aller et venir pendant de longues minutes. Les voir sautiller maladroitement sur le sol tout en hochant la tête me faisait sourire. Me rappelant bien vite de ce pourquoi j'étais ici, je quittai, non sans une pointe de déception, ce curieux et fascinant peuple. J'aurais tellement aimé les étudier mais Vandgave, lui, n'attendrait pas. Il avait besoin de moi. Je descendis la crête et remontai à l'assaut d'une autre. Au sommet de celle-ci, j'aperçu une cuvette naturelle dans laquelle il n'y avait pas de neige. Elle était entourée de petites montagnes. L'herbe y était verte et belle et un petit lac bordé de sapins se trouvaient en son centre. Si je voulais dresser un écrevasse, il fallait que je sois au mieux de ma forme. Et pour ça, je devais absolument dormir, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures ! Cette nuit passée à ramer m'avait vidée de mes forces et cet endroit était le lieu rêvé pour se reposer. Je m'y rendis patiemment. La température y étant un peu plus élevée, elle réchauffa mon corps fatigué. Tout à coup, j'entendis un craquement dans les fourrés non loin de là. Je tournai la tête et vis que les feuilles bougeaient. Je retins mon souffle. Un lièvre tout blanc en jailli brusquement et disparu dans son terrier à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je n'étais pas en état de livrer bataille et, pour le moment, je ne préférais pas me frotter à plus gros que moi. Je longeai le lac et distinguai les silhouettes de quelques poissons. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne mourrais pas de faim. Entre les arbres, j'aperçu ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte. Que demander de plus ? Je m'y dirigeai à pas rapides. C'était bien une grotte. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et m'allongeai derrière deux petits rochers. Ainsi, j'étais invisible de l'extérieur. Je m'étirai longuement puis me pelotonnai dans mes vêtements. A l'abri dans cette caverne, j'écoutais le bruit du vent qui tordait les arbres. Je me sentais étrangement sereine et rassurée. Mes paupières étaient fermées, mes membres au repos, je ne pensais à rien. Je ne dormais pas mais pourtant, je me sentais paisible et reposée.

Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Rapidement, le soleil déclina sur l'horizon. Il fallait croire que, dans ces régions froides et inhospitalières, c'était la nuit qui dominait le plus souvent. Je me retournai et baillai. Le sommeil commençait enfin à me gagner. Soudain, un puissant rugissement déchira le silence qui s'était installé. Je me levai brusquement et me précipitai dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Là-haut, au milieu d'un amas de nuages en colère, deux silhouettes noires se pourchassaient furieusement. Je les suivais des yeux sans vraiment réussir. Elles apparaissaient puis disparaissaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Tout à coup, des dizaines d'éclairs crevèrent le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. Effrayée, je tombai brutalement sur les fesses. Je me reculai dans la grotte tout en continuant à fixer le ciel.

« Des écrevasses. » Soufflais-je.

Une nouvelle gerbe d'éclairs illumina les nuages, faisant apparaître les formes des deux dragons. Je sortis en courant de ma cachette et, le nez en l'air, tâchai de ne pas les perdre de vue. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Les deux reptiles avaient une belle avance sur moi et parfois même, il arrivait qu'ils disparaissent dans l'orage pendant plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, leurs rugissements hargneux me permettaient de vite les retrouver. Quand soudain ils traversèrent un coin de ciel bleu, j'assistai, impuissante, à un épouvantable massacre. Le plus gros des deux écrevasses profita d'un moment de faiblesse de son adversaire pour se jeter sur lui et lui mordre violemment l'aile gauche. Le dragon poussa un cri douloureux et perçant pour ensuite s'écraser au fond d'une crevasse. En faisant attention de ne pas être repérée par les deux monstres, j'y descendis et me cachai derrière un bloc de glace. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Le petit écrevasse était à terre, l'aile en sang. Il respirait à peine. Alors, le plus gros se dressa et, ouvrant grand sa gueule, enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire. Je détournai aussitôt le regard de la scène et fermai les yeux mais c'était trop tard… J'avais tout vu… Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et entendis en tremblant l'animal qui poussait des hurlements stridents. Il se débattait bruyamment. Et soudain, il y eu un bruit sec, celui de deux mâchoires qui se refermaient violemment. Un cri aigu retentit et puis plus rien. Silence absolu. J'avalai ma salive. Ça y est… C'était fini. Je me retournai lentement et vis le gros écrevasse se reculer, la gueule pleine de sang. Il rugit une dernière fois à la face de son adversaire pour lui démontrer sa supériorité et s'envola. L'autre, la tête couchée dans une mare rougeâtre, ne bougeait plus. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, un sentiment de pitié me tenaillant l'estomac. Il avait livré son dernier combat. J'avançai ma main pour le caresser mais brusquement, il releva la tête et utilisa ses dernières forces pour me rugir à la figure. Après quoi, il retomba sur le sol et poussa des râles tous aussi affreux les uns que les autres. L'air de ses naseaux s'échappa brutalement et son gros cœur cessa de battre. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Je posai ma main sur sa tête et murmurai :

« Tu t'es bien battu. »

Je secouai tristement la tête. Je l'observai attentivement et fus interpellée par sa couleur étrangement claire. Les rares écrevasses que j'avais aperçus arboraient des teintes sombres comme du violet et du noir. Celui-ci avait le ventre et le dessous des ailes blancs. Quant à son corps, il était d'un beau mauve et ses tempes d'un joli gris argenté. Je m'éloignai lentement de son cadavre tout en me repassant en boucle ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas. Quelque chose approchait. Je me retournai et aperçu un autre écravasse d'un violet assez foncé qui se précipitait vers moi, la gueule grande ouverte en poussant des cris terrifiants. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pu. A bout de souffle, je me jetai derrière un gros bloc de glace afin d'être protégée. La sueur perlait sur mon front. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que je cru qu'il allait s'en décrocher. Je regardai paniquée tout autour de moi. Ou était passé l'écrevasse ? Ces dragons n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement… S'agissait-il d'une ruse ? Prudemment, je jetai un œil hors de ma cachette. Je vis l'écrevasse retourner lentement auprès de celui qui était à terre. Tendrement, il poussa sa tête du bout de son museau. Il émit alors un léger cri plaintif et inquiet. Il essayait de le réveiller… Je sentis mon estomac se nouer… Le pauvre… Savoir que ses efforts étaient vains me fendit le cœur… Bien vite, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le dragon poussa de nouveau le corps mort de l'autre écrevasse qui, évidemment, ne réagit pas. L'acharnement dont il faisait preuve me prouva que ces deux dragons étaient liés l'un à l'autre. La question était : comment ? Je ne le savais pas encore mais je comptais bien le découvrir. Le dragon se recula et poussa un cri déchirant résonnant dans tous les environs. Après quoi, il se coucha auprès du cadavre de son compagnon. Lentement, je sortis de ma cachette et m'avançai vers le dragon. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il m'avait pourchassée. Ce n'était pas pour m'ajouter à son garde-manger, non, c'était pour défendre son camarade blessé. En voyant que je n'avais pas d'intentions hostiles, peut-être me laisserait-il le toucher… J'étais maintenant à cinq mètres de lui. L'écrevasse ne bougea pas. Quand je fus à trois mètres, il releva brusquement la tête et se mit à battre furieusement des ailes. Je reculai d'un pas et vis qu'il commençait à me courser.

« Oh, oh… » Lâchais-je affolée.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Vite, je me ruai vers ma cachette en manquant plusieurs fois de me ramasser dans la neige. Je me laissai retomber sur le sol et poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Je l'avais échappée belle… Je me risquai à jeter un regard vers l'écrevasse. Doucement, il retourna auprès de la dépouille de son compagnon. Il le protégeait... Je savais qu'il souffrait et ça me rendait malade. Dans quelques jours, la carcasse se mettrait à sentir et attirerait des charognards et peut-être même d'autres écrevasses… Sa détermination à le défendre était non seulement inutile mais risquait en plus de lui coûter la vie… Même si cela lui serait douloureux, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se détache de son congénère et sur cette île, il n'y avait que moi pour lui venir en aide. Brusquement, je réalisai que la quête pour trouver mon écrevasse s'arrêtait ici. Je l'avais choisi. C'était cet écrevasse là que je dresserais et aucun autre. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus grand ni le plus fort mais je l'aimais. Même s'il me repoussait, je devais essayer. Je refusais de l'abandonner. Si je le nourrissais, il me laisserait l'approcher… Il fallait tenter le coup. Je me hissai hors de l'immense crevasse et me rendis dans le coin herbeux non loin de la grotte ou j'avais dormi. Je savais que les écrevasses avaient une préférence particulière pour la viande de mouton mais hélas pour moi, je n'avais croisé aucun troupeau depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. En revanche, j'avais aperçu un lièvre. J'espérais intérieurement que ça ferait l'affaire. Je cassai une branche et, à l'abri dans la caverne, la taillai en forme de flèche. Quand mon arme fut terminée et convenablement affutée, je partis à la chasse. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entendis du bruit. Il provenait d'un arbuste d'environ vingt centimètres de hauteur et dont les feuilles d'un vert brillant étaient arrondies. Je m'approchai le plus lentement possible et, alors que je l'avais presque atteint, un lièvre en jailli et détala à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vite, je me mis à le poursuivre. Impossible de le toucher avec ma lance… Sa couleur blanche le rendait quasi invisible dans la neige. Il bougeait beaucoup trop… Je n'arrivais pas à viser… Et tout à coup, l'animal sauta dans son terrier et disparu.

« Et crotte ! » Maugréais-je.

Je repris ma chasse, un peu déçue. Dix minutes plus tard, j'aperçu trois autre lièvres qui gringottaient des fleurs sur une petite colline. C'était ma seconde chance. Je me rapprochai d'eux à plat ventre. J'y étais presque quand soudain, l'un d'eux dressa l'oreille. Je m'arrêtai de bouger aussitôt et retins ma respiration. Par chance, le petit mammifère se remit à brouter. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et avançai ma main pour me hisser un peu plus près. Malheureusement, le petit monticule de neige que j'avais attrapé était si fragile qu'il s'écrasa sur lui-même dès que je l'eu touché. Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise puis relevai aussitôt la tête vers les lièvres. Je voyais leurs petits derrières blancs s'éloigner en sautillant à une allure folle. Je me relevai rapidement et leur couru après. Hors de question de revenir bredouille une deuxième fois ! Les deux premiers m'échappèrent et réussirent à rentrer dans leur terrier mais le dernier se fatiguait. Il était à ma portée. Je levai ma lance et m'apprêtai à l'envoyer mais brusquement, un renard tout blanc bondit de derrière une motte de neige et sauta sur ma proie. Aussitôt, il l'emporta avec lui, reprenant sans aucun doute le chemin de sa tanière.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Hurlais-je.

Immédiatement, je me mis à courser le renard qui prenait de la vitesse.

« Espèce de profiteur velu ! Rend moi mon lièvre ! » Lui criais-je.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de disparaître, je lui sautai dessus. Sous le choc, il lâcha le lièvre. Je le récupérai d'une main et couru jusqu'à la crevasse avec mon butin. L'écrevasse s'y trouvait toujours. Le bruissement de mes pas dans la neige le réveilla. Il releva la tête brusquement et commença à grogner. Je perçu clairement son agacement. Sans me démonter, je lui tendis le lièvre. Il observa attentivement le produit de ma chasse puis s'avança prudemment vers moi. Il ouvrit la gueule pour saisir le petit mammifère mais la ferma brutalement et se recula en grognant. Il devait avoir peur de mon arme… Je la levai afin de vérifier que mon raisonnement était bon et obtins une vive réaction de la part de l'animal. Sans hésiter, je la lançai dans la neige puis proposai de nouveau le lièvre à l'écrevasse. Le dragon s'approcha à pas méfiants puis, en un éclair, attrapa le petit animal blanc. Il l'emporta jusqu'au corps de son compagnon et le dévora à ses côtés. Il avait accepté mon cadeau. C'était plutôt bon signe. Pendant qu'il se régalait, je le rejoignis le plus discrètement possible. Voyant qu'il était toujours calme, j'avançai ma main vers sa tête. J'allais le toucher. Mais tout à coup, le reptile, devinant aisément ce que je voulais faire, se recula brusquement et se mit à grogner si fort que je pouvais voir ses gencives. Son corps fut soudainement parcouru d'éclairs. Il ouvrit la gueule et j'aperçu une lueur bleuâtre qui naissait au fond de sa gorge. Il allait tirer ! Vite, je me plaquai à terre et évitai de justesse la décharge électrique qui ne passa pas loin de ma tête. Vite, je me relevai et couru ventre à terre jusqu'à ma cachette. Toute haletante, je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Les cadeaux, d'accord, les câlins, non. C'était noté. Il m'avait laissé approcher et il avait bien voulu de ce que je lui avais apporté. Pour un premier contact, ça n'était pas si mal. Un sourire grandit doucement sur mon visage. Je penchai la tête et le vis se recoucher auprès de son congénère. N'importe qui aurait dit qu'il était plus sage d'en rester là mais je refusais d'abandonner. Pour le moment, j'étais épuisée et la nuit commençait à tomber. Je n'avais plus la force de retourner à ma grotte. Je baillai quelques fois puis, doucement, je fermai les yeux et m'endormi.

Les rayons de l'astre du jour me réveillèrent bien plus tard. Je grelottais de partout. Sa lumière avait beau baigner la crevasse, je ne me réchauffai pas pour autant. C'était ce que j'appelais le soleil froid. C'était comme si il était là sans vraiment l'être… Je me frottai les yeux puis me levai difficilement. En regardant autour de moi, je constatai qu'il avait dû neiger dans le courant de la nuit. L'épaisse couche blanche avait grossie d'au moins dix centimètres. Je me frottai les bras puis jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami l'écrevasse. Il était toujours là, dormant paisiblement aux côtés de son compagnon. Soudain, un cri puissant retentit. Je levai aussitôt les yeux et vis la silhouette sombre d'un écrevasse passer comme une flèche devant le soleil. Nous avait-il vus ? La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître. Le dragon se posa non loin des deux écrevasses. Il était bien plus imposant et effrayant que celui que j'essayais de dresser. Peut-être était-il plus vieux… J'avalai ma salive et observai anxieusement la scène. Le reptile renifla l'odeur de la carcasse puis s'avança vers elle sans se soucier du dragon qui dormait à ses côtés. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, l'autre écrevasse l'entendit et se leva aussitôt. Il se retourna vers son adversaire et commença à grogner de façon menaçante. Il se plaça devant son compagnon tel un bouclier prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Le plus vieux poussa alors un puissant rugissement destiné à l'intimider mais mon ami resta fermement sur ses positions. Il rugit à son tour mais encore plus fort que l'autre écrevasse, montrant par là sa détermination. **S'il voulait cette carcasse, il faudrait d'abord le tuer.** Le plus vieux, légèrement surprit, recula un peu mais revint bien vite à la charge et essaya de mordre l'aile de son adversaire. Mon ami l'esquiva et planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'autre écrevasse. Celui-ci lâcha un cri douloureux mais réussi rapidement, grâce à ses puissants muscles, à se défaire de l'étreinte de son adversaire. Aussitôt, il lui donna un violent coup de tête et le plaqua au sol, prêt à l'achever. Il fallait intervenir ! Pas le temps de réfléchir. Immédiatement, je sortis de ma cachette en hurlant et sautai sur le dos du vieil écrevasse. Le reptile se secoua en poussant des rugissements stridents mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Je m'agrippai rapidement à ses cornes et m'égosillai :

« TU VAS LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE ? TU M'ENTENDS ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dragon se secoua de plus belle. Voyant que j'étais bien décidée à ne pas descendre de son dos, l'écrevasse déplia ses ailes et monta dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne poussai pas le moindre cri. J'étais enragée, oui enragée… C'était le mot juste. Le reptile fit une vrille sur lui-même puis redescendit telle une pierre. Il évita le sol de justesse puis se dirigea vers les côtes. Avec une grande agilité, il se mit à zigzaguer entre les colonnes de pierres qui entouraient l'île. Le vent me giflait les joues mais je tenais bon. Mes veines étaient parcourues d'une énergie nouvelle, comme si tout mon corps était en flammes. J'étais en proie à une fièvre intense dont j'étais devenue dépendante. Il fallait que je le force à atterrir. Resserrant mon emprise autour de ses cornes, je le fis brusquement tourner afin de regagner l'île. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de ma part, le dragon me décocha une ruade qui me projeta en l'air. Par chance, je réussi à me rattraper à sa queue. Il me jeta un regard menaçant puis se mit à voler encore plus vite. S'il croyait pouvoir me battre comme ça, il commettait une erreur fatale. M'accrochant à ses épines dorsales, je réussi à me hisser sur ses hanches. Ceci fait, je glissai sur son dos et, sortant un morceau de tissus de ma poche, lui bandai soudainement les yeux. Le reptile, surpris, poussa un cri. Il ne tarda pas à perdre l'équilibre et nous nous écrasâmes tous les deux dans la neige. Il se releva le premier et secoua la tête, légèrement sonné. Je me mis assise et me massai le crâne. Quelle chute… Je me mis difficilement debout et fis craquer toutes les parties de mon corps. Rien de cassé. A part un léger mal de tête, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. L'écrevasse, quant à lui, se posta en face de moi. Consumé par la vengeance, il ouvrit grand sa gueule et s'apprêta à me tirer dessus. Aussitôt, je lui donnai un violent coup de poing sur le museau. Le reptile gémit et se recula un peu.

« T'as mal ? Alors, tu vois ce que ça fait, hein ? » Crachais-je.

Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je n'étais pas une chasseuse mais il ne me laissait pas le choix. La violence était la seule chose que cet animal belliqueux comprenait. Il me jeta un regard hésitant, se demandant sans doute s'il devait se risquer à m'attaquer. Complètement hystérique, je me mis à crier en battant des bras pour le faire fuir. L'écrevasse maintint sa position et rugit pour m'effrayer. Peut-être pensait-il qu'une pauvre petite humaine comme moi ne pouvait rien face à sa puissance mais c'était là qu'il se trompait. J'étais à bouts nerfs. Aussitôt, je me mis à hurler aussi fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait. L'écrevasse, apeuré, s'envola. Devant ses congénères, il faisait sa loi. Il écrasait ses compagnons de part sa carrure imposante ayant la force pour seule loi. Mais aujourd'hui, son règne de terreur s'effondrait dévoilant au grand jour qu'il n'était rien qu'un vulgaire lâche, un profiteur et un crâneur invétéré. Il avait peut-être des crocs et des griffes mais en réalité, c'était une véritable poule mouillée. J'étais une viking mais je l'avais battu comme un dragon. Oui, moi, une fille des hommes, j'avais eu le courage de le défier et je l'avais vaincu. Je me redressai fièrement et le regardai s'éloigner dans le ciel. Déchaînée, je hurlai de nouveau afin de bien lui faire comprendre de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à moi. L'écrevasse qu'il avait voulu tuer était mon ami et s'il l'approchait encore une seule fois, il en paierait les conséquences. Je me sentais ivre de puissance. **Le corps tout en sueur, je retournai à ma grotte ou je m'effondrai, épuisée.**

Je me retournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond de la caverne. J'avais livré un beau combat et j'en étais heureuse. Mon ventre se mit brusquement à gargouiller. Avec tous ces évènements, je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger. Je me demandais d'ailleurs par quel miracle j'arrivais encore à tenir debout. J'avais vu les silhouettes de quelques poissons dans le petit lac. Si j'arrivais à en pêcher un ou deux, mon estomac serait sans doute de meilleure humeur. Tout à coup, j'entendis des clapotis. Je me relevai brusquement et m'avançai prudemment de la sortie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et ouvris grand la bouche, abasourdie. Mon écrevasse ! Il était juste là, buvant paisiblement à l'aide de sa grosse langue fourchue. Lentement, je glissai hors de la grotte et m'approchai de lui. Comme il ne manifestait aucun signe d'agressivité, je continuai de marcher et m'assis à un bon mètre de lui. Il s'arrêta alors de boire et tourna la tête vers moi. Il me toisa pendant quelques instants puis se remit à boire comme si de rien n'é me tolérait. Je lui avais prouvé que j'étais prête à risquer ma vie pour le sauver et en retour, il me remerciait en me permettant de rester à côté de lui. Je sentis alors une joie sans bornes m'envahir. J'avais gagné sa confiance. Comme la première fois où je l'avais vu, je tendis la main vers lui pour le toucher mais il se mit brusquement à grogner et s'enfuit en planant avant de vite atterrir entre deux sapins. Il me fixa pendant quelques instants puis se coucha délicatement et posa sa tête sur sa queue.

« Peut-être plus tard… » Soufflais-je en souriant.

Comme mon ventre criait toujours famine, je voulu me fabriquer une canne à pêche mais dû abandonner cette idée en me rendant compte que je n'avais ni corde ni appât et que je n'avais aucune chance d'en trouver ici. Je me forçai donc à rentrer dans l'eau glaciale avec mes mains pour seules armes. Je tremblais de partout mais maintenant que j'étais ici, je devais continuer. Je guettai la surface du regard et distinguai l'ombre d'un poisson. Je plongeai rapidement ma main pour l'attraper mais il m'échappa. Je remontai mon bras grelottant et le serrai contre moi.

« Fait froid, fait froid, fait froid, fait froid, fait froid… » Murmurais-je à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Une autre silhouette se présenta rapidement. Je ne devais pas rater cette chance. Prenant courage, je plongeai de nouveau ma main dans l'eau. Encore raté. Un poisson me frôla les jambes. Je me retournai et effleurai sa queue humide et glissante sans réussir à le saisir. Il tournait autour de moi. On aurait dit qu'il me narguait. Alors qu'il s'en allait tranquillement, je sautai dessus et l'enserrai à l'aide de mes deux bras. Je remontai aussitôt et fis quelques pas sur la rive. Le poisson se débattait énergiquement, sa queue me battant la figure sans le moindre répit. Bien que congelée, je ne lâchai pas ma proie. C'était mon poisson, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Mes bottes étaient pleines d'eau, j'avais froid, faim, et j'étais de mauvaise humeur donc mieux valait pour tous ceux qui oseraient m'attaquer de se tenir à distance. Je battais vivement des cils pour chasser les gouttes d'eaux qu'il m'envoyait. J'avais du mal à avoir ou j'allais et avançais en zigzag. Je finis par arriver dans ma grotte et posai le poisson sur un gros bloc de glace. Je l'observai et me félicitai de cette belle prise. L'animal mesurait environ quarante centimètres. Sa gueule ouverte et crochue me rappelait celle du saumon. Peut-être étaient-ils cousins ? Son corps suintant était noir et son ventre rouge. Je me frottai les mains en songeant au bon repas que j'allais faire et me forçai à ressortir dehors pour chercher quelques brindilles afin d'allumer un feu. Je ramenai ensuite le bois dans la grotte et, après quelques essais infructueux, une petite étincelle naquit. Les flammes grandirent et rapidement, je pus faire griller ma brochette de poisson. Quand il eu fini de cuire, je le mordis férocement. Quel plaisir de manger chaud ! Et quel plaisir de manger, tout simplement. Je me délectais de chaque bouchée comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Petit à petit, je sentis l'énergie revenir. Quand mon repas fut terminé, je me léchai précieusement les doigts. Je m'appuyai contre la paroi de la caverne et tournai la tête vers le dragon qui dormait tranquillement. En souriant, je me dis que j'allais devoir lui trouver un nom qui lui conviendrait mieux que « mon-ami-l'écrevasse ». J'avais peut-être une vague idée mais je ne m'étais pas encore décidé temps passa et lorsque le soleil se coucha, je songeai amèrement à Vandgave. Deux jours avaient déjà passés… **Mais une amitié ne se bâtit pas comme ça du jour au lendemain… J'avais désespérément besoin de temps que je n'avais pas.**

Le lendemain, le ciel était couvert et les nuages menaçants. L'écrevasse en était tout excité mais curieusement, il ne s'envola pas pour se régaler de l'orage qui se préparait. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne l'avais jamais vu voler… Je haussai les épaules, me disant qu'il faisait peut-être ça pour éviter de fâcheuses rencontres. Plus tard, je me rendis compte, d'après son comportement, qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Pour le dîner, je réussi à capturer un lièvre dont je donnai une cuisse à mon ami qui, hélas, refusait toujours que je le touche.

« Je t'en prie, laisse toi faire, laisse-moi t'aider ! » Pensais-je à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais il demeurait incroyablement farouche et distant. Néanmoins, il ne quittait plus la clairière ou je m'étais installée. Parfois, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre mais l'excitation l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment. Quand il était à côté de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais attirée par le danger et j'adorais ça. Lorsque j'essayais de le caresser, il grognait et voletait un peu plus loin. Néanmoins, j'étais décidée à ne pas abandonner. Je voulais le comprendre. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Et même s'il s'efforçait de préserver son image de sauvage créature, j'avais lu dans ses yeux de la bonté et de l'amour.

Je l'observais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'essayais de me faire discrète et de ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il buvait ou mangeait. J'en avais plus appris ces derniers temps en le regardant qu'en écoutant et en lisant le peu qu'on connaissait des écrevasses.

Trois jours plus tard, Foudre, comme je l'avais nommé, me suivait fidèlement dans chacun de mes déplacements. Ma patience avait porté ses fruits. Nous étions désormais plus que des connaissances. De temps en temps, nous nous offrions de beaux moments de jeu dans la neige. Il marchait à côté de moi en guettant mes moindres faits et gestes. C'était agréable et presque amusant mais en même temps, pour déféquer ça l'était beaucoup moins…

« Pousse-toi ! C'est hyper gênant, tu sais ? Non ! Ne renifle pas ça ! T'es dégoutant ! » Lui répétais-je à longueur de journée.

En soirée, alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, nous fûmes surpris par une forte tempête de neige. A chaque pas que j'essayais de faire, je m'enlisais un peu plus dans l'épaisse couche blanche. Je luttais contre le vent qui me glaçait jusqu'aux os. Nous devions absolument nous trouver un abri. Plissant les yeux, je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi. Le paysage était méconnaissable. J'étais perdue. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'attendre la fin de la tempête pour espérer retrouver la grotte. Je me frottai les bras, essayant vainement de me réchauffer puis m'agenouillai dans la neige. Contre toute attente, Foudre se coucha à mes côtés et m'entoura de son corps. Après quoi, il souleva une aile et la mis au dessus de moi pour me protéger. Sentir son corps chaud près de moi me faisait un bien fou. J'hésitai quelques instants puis posai une main sur son ventre. Le dragon ne broncha pas. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Doucement, je me recroquevillai contre son flan. Je me sentais paisible et en sécurité. Je baillai et ne tardai pas à fermer les yeux.

Le jour suivant, je me réveillai calmement. Je glissai de sous l'aile de Foudre et me rendis compte que la tempête s'était arrêtée. Je levai les yeux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. J'avais dormi longtemps. Je tournai la tête vers Foudre. Il ronflait encore. J'observais ses ailes repliées, rongée par l'envie de voler. Je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis que je l'avais vu, je ne rêvais que de ça. Ne faire qu'un avec lui tout en voguant au milieu des nuages devait être quelque chose de merveilleux. Tout à coup, un lièvre sorti de son terrier et, avec ses grandes pattes arrières, projeta involontairement un peu de neige sur le museau de mon ami. Foudre se réveilla aussitôt et éternua bruyamment. Je laissai échapper un rire tandis qu'il me fixait d'une mine boudeuse. Bien. Maintenant, nous pouvions partir. Je commençai à marcher mais dérapai soudainement sur la neige. Je fis un bref roulé-boulé et atterris un peu brutalement contre la poitrine de Foudre. Je sentis alors un souffle chaud et régulier juste au dessus de moi. Oups… Je levai timidement les yeux vers sa tête et vis qu'il m'observait tendrement. Poussée par je ne sais quelle force, je me reculai doucement et tendis très lentement ma main vers son museau. Comme il grognait un peu, je détournai le regard et fermai les yeux. J'attendis quelques secondes puis sentis son museau écailleux se poser dans la paume de ma main. Sous l'émotion, mon corps se relâcha brusquement. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes doigts et j'adorais ça. Il était là. J'avais réussi. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange auquel je m'étais pourtant préparée et dont beaucoup m'avait parlé mais c'était encore plus merveilleux de l'éprouver à mon tour. Je sentais que nous étions désormais liés à jamais. Nous ne quitterions plus. Là ou j'irais, il irait et là ou il irait, j'irais aussi. C'était à la vie, à la mort. Nous l'avions tous les deux compris nous ne savions comment. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre… Notre relation était comme… Au-delà des mots… Je me risquai à tourner la tête et le vis, sans une once de méfiance, les yeux fermés. J'avalai ma salive. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux puis se recula lentement, se détachant de ma main toujours tendue. Il secoua la tête puis voleta un peu plus loin. Je ramenai ma main contre ma poitrine et la serrai contre moi, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. **Ça avait été un instant magique.** Constatant que Foudre s'éloignait sans m'attendre, je me lançai à sa poursuite et repris la route à ses côtés. Après plusieurs heures d'errance, nous finîmes par retrouver notre grotte. Tandis que Foudre se reposait dans son coin habituel, moi, je péchais. J'attrapai un poisson aussi gros qu'il y a quelques jours. Je m'assis ensuite contre le flan de mon dragon et fis cuire ma proie pour ensuite la manger voracement. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec le bras puis caressai le cou de Foudre. **Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin le toucher !** Doucement, je laissai glisser ma main sur ses ailes. Elles étaient si puissantes et si belles ! Tout à coup, Foudre releva ses ailes et tourna sa tête vers moi en me fixant de ses grands yeux ronds. Je me mis brusquement debout et fis quelques pas gênés en me passant une main sur la nuque. Il continua de me dévisager pendant de longues minutes puis me souffla l'air de ses naseaux au visage. Pas la peine d'essayer de le tromper. Il savait parfaitement ce que j'envisageais. Il se leva, marcha puis se recoucha un peu plus loin en ramenant sa queue près de sa gueule. Je l'observai, les yeux pétillants. Plus il résistait et plus mon envie de le monter grandissait. Je fis semblant d'abandonner et, prenant ma lance, partis chasser. Je revins avec un lièvre que j'offris à mon dragon qui ne se doutait de rien. Pendant qu'il se régalait, je fis rapidement le tour de son corps et lui sautai sur le dos. Aussitôt, ses pupilles devinrent des fentes. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'accrocher, Foudre se secoua et je fus aussitôt éjectée. Je tombai un peu plus loin et me relevai en me tenant les fesses. J'entendis le rire sonore de mon dragon retentir dans toute la clairière. Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers lui. Il me regardait, le torse bombé, fier de son statut de farouche créature. Il me défiait ? Très bien. Je me précipitai vers lui mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui bondir dessus, je me pris son aile en plein estomac. Je tombai sur le postérieur et le regardai s'éloigner nonchalamment. Il se coucha paisiblement puis émit un autre rire rauque et saccadé comme pour me narguer. Après quoi, il s'endormi, sachant parfaitement que je ne ferais pas d'autres tentatives pour le monter. Du moins… Pour le moment… Dans le courant de l'après-midi, alors qu'il buvait tranquillement, je lui sautai de nouveau dessus. Foudre, surprit, lâcha un rugissement effrayé puis, comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait, commença à bondir sauvagement dans tous les sens. Je glissai de son dos mais réussi à me rattraper de justesse à sa queue.

« Je te tiens ! » Laissais-je échapper.

A ces mots, l'écrevasse tourna la tête avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Oh non… » Soufflais-je en espérant que j'avais tort.

Presque aussitôt, Foudre souleva sa queue et me frappa sur le sol avec. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. J'avais envie de vomir. Il jouait avec moi et y prenait un malin plaisir. Je finis par lâcher prise et atterris dans le petit lac. A moitié sonnée, je me redressai sur mes jambes tremblantes. Je tordis mes cheveux trempés et vis que mon dragon m'observait. Contre toute attente, il me présenta son dos puis fis comme si il avait le regard ailleurs. Intriguée, je m'approchai lentement de lui. Est-ce qu'il me laisserait enfin le monter ? Je posai une main sur son dos puis guettai avec méfiance la réaction de Foudre. Il était toujours aussi paisible. Je hissai une jambe sur lui puis l'autre. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'accrocher, Foudre me décocha une violente ruade qui m'envoya de nouveau dans le lac. Je me relevai et crachai l'eau que j'avais ingurgitée par erreur. Sur la rive, mon dragon émit un rire encore plus fort que les précédents. Le pourri… Il m'avait bien eue… Mais j'étais décidée à ne pas abandonner. Je couru vers lui, glissai entre ses pattes puis remontai sur son dos. Foudre, nullement inquiété, se mit à se rouler sur le sol pour mon plus grand malheur. Je descendis de son dos de justesse pour ne pas me faire écraser sous son poids et m'agrippai fermement à son aile. Le dragon m'envoya valser sans la moindre difficulté. Je revins à l'assaut et me pris un coup de queue qui me propulsa contre un arbre. Je me relevai et me ruai vers lui mais un caillou que je n'avais pas vu à cause de la neige me fit trébucher et je m'écroulai brusquement sur la gueule de Foudre. Mon écrevasse secoua violemment la tête dans tous les sens mais je ne descendis pas. Alors, il devint comme fou. Il entama une sorte de danse frénétique et réussi, pour la énième fois, à me jeter dans le lac. **A la fois épuisée et frigorifiée, je dus me résoudre à abandonner.** Je sortis de l'eau et m'étalai face contre terre dans la neige.

Le soir, alors que je mangeais le reste du poisson que je n'avais pas terminé le midi, je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je tournai doucement la tête et vis que Foudre me fixait ou, plus précisément, fixait ma nourriture. Les pupilles toutes rondes, la gueule entrouverte presque à baver, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger depuis des semaines. Je jetai un œil à mon poisson puis à lui. Je poussai un soupir et le lui donnai.

« Vas-y, mange le, espèce de glouton. » Pensais-je.

De toute façon, j'étais incapable de résister à son regard. Je me couchai contre son flan et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai à l'aube, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que Foudre avait disparu. Paniquée, je me levai précipitamment et me mis aussitôt à fouiller les alentours. Je m'armai de ma lance et m'extirpai de la cuvette naturelle. Après une demi-heure d'angoisse, je finis par le retrouver au bord d'une falaise en train de regarder le ciel d'un air mélancolique. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Je couru aussitôt jusqu'à lui et me jetai à son cou. Surpris, Foudre perdit l'équilibre et tomba de la falaise en poussant un rugissement strident. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il déplie ses ailes et qu'il vienne me rejoindre mais mon dragon continuait de chuter. Je m'agenouillai au bord de la falaise et observai anxieusement la scène, impuissante. Pourquoi ne volait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il ? Ma respiration était courte et haletante. L'océan se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« FOUDRE ! » Hurlais-je en tendant la main comme pour le rattraper.

Au dernier moment, l'écrevasse se retourna et voleta sur un piton un peu plus loin. Je m'écroulai sur le sol et posai une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de le calmer. Peu à peu, ma respiration redevint normale et, avalant ma salive, je me décidai à jeter un œil en bas pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé et si mon dragon était réellement sain et sauf. Oui, il était bien là. Il secoua la tête puis, m'apercevant au sommet de la falaise, rugit. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Foudre ne savait pas voler. C'est alors que je compris. Foudre était en réalité un jeune dragon. Sa petite taille aurait pourtant dû m'interpeller… Quant à l'écrevasse qui avait été tué, il devait être sa mère. C'était pour cela qu'il avait des couleurs si claires ! Parce que c'était une femelle ! Foudre n'avait jamais appris à voler et, privé de sa mère, cela risquait de mettre encore plus de temps ! Mon dragon était à la merci de tous les écrevasses plus âgés que lui qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le mettre en pièces. S'il restait cloué au sol, il mourrait. Il fallait absolument que je le rejoigne sur ce piton. Je regardai fébrilement autour de moi et aperçu au loin une sorte de pont de pierre tout enneigé qui me permettrait de l'atteindre. Sans attendre, je me levai et m'y dirigeai. Ça prit du temps, c'est vrai, mais là n'était pas le plus important. Une fois sur le pont de pierre, je jetai un œil au piton juste en dessous ou se trouvait Foudre. J'avalai ma salive. Six mètres nous séparaient. Néanmoins, la couche de neige qui recouvrait le piton avait l'air d'être plutôt épaisse et amortirait sans doute ma chute. Prenant sur moi, je sautai dans le vide en fermant les yeux. À l'atterrissage, mes jambes furent enfouies sous un bon mètre de poudreuse comme je l'avais prévu. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement puis me relevai et couru vers Foudre. Dès qu'il me vit, mon dragon se précipita vers moi et me plaqua au sol avec les puissantes griffes de ses ailes. Il ouvrit grand la gueule et poussa un rugissement qui me déchira les tympans. Après quoi, il se retira et se coucha dos à moi. Je me mis difficilement assise. Tout était flou autour de moi. Les bruits étaient atténués. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Peu à peu, le voile blanc se trouvant devant mes yeux se dissipa et je revins à la réalité. Je glissai un doigt dans mon oreille et le secouai. Presque aussitôt, j'entendis de nouveau le clapotis des vagues et le vent qui hurlait sur les côtes. Je n'étais pas devenue sourde, c'était déjà ça. Je me levai doucement et tentai d'approcher la tête de Foudre mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, mon dragon se circulait pour ne pas avoir à me regarder dans les yeux. C'était sûr, il m'en voulait… En même temps, j'avais dû lui faire une belle frayeur. Je lui caressai le flan et murmurai :

« Hey, mon grand, je suis désolée… »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi en me fixant d'un air de reproche. Je le regardai à mon tour, toute penaude. Il avait raison… J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt…

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. T'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. » Soufflais-je en enserrant son museau.

Pour la première fois, il me lécha affectueusement le visage avec sa grosse langue fourchue. Je ris puis regardai autour de nous. Je réalisai que nous étions coincés sur cette colonne de pierre dont le pied était frappé violemment par les vagues d'un océan en furie. Si Foudre n'apprenait pas à voler très vite, nous mourrions tous les deux. Comprenant le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, je me relevai lentement. Après avoir obtenu l'attention de mon dragon, je me mis à sauter tout autour de lui en battant frénétiquement des bras. L'écrevasse me regarda et inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant à quoi je jouais. Pourtant, je ne jouais pas. J'étais bien loin de jouer. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle puis continuai de secouer les bras comme pour voler. Le froid me mordait la peau et le vent s'infiltrait jusque dans mes os mais je ne m'interrompis pas. Au bout d'un moment, Foudre commença à m'imiter. Il comprenait. Je bondis pour lui montrer qu'il fallait qu'il décolle. Alors, mon dragon, usant de ses puissantes ailes, s'éleva de quelques mètres au dessus du sol puis se reposa doucement. Je poussai un cri de joie et l'encourageai à aller toujours plus haut. Malheureusement, cela lui demandait énormément d'énergie et, après quelques essais, il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai à son cou.

« Allez, Foudre, allez ! Tu y es presque ! » Lui susurrais-je.

Je me reculai de quelques pas et continuai à sauter pour l'inciter à recommencer. Dans un ultime effort, Foudre se releva et monta, monta, monta aussi haut qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il volait. Heureux de son exploit, il cracha une gerbe d'éclairs bleutée tout autour de lui. Son regard croisa le mien. Nous lûmes alors chacun dans les yeux de l'autre l'étincelle de fierté et de bonheur qui nous animait. Tout à coup, il se précipita vers moi, griffes en avant et me saisis les bras. Surprise, je lâchai un hurlement de terreur mais il se mua rapidement en un hurlement de joie. Nous volions ! Je sentais le vent me caresser le visage. J'étais ivre de cette sensation et de cette vitesse. Nous étions libres. Sous mes pieds, le paysage défilait. Les arbustes n'étaient plus que de vagues trainées vertes dans la neige. Mon dragon me posa sur la terre ferme puis atterrit non loin de moi. Aussitôt, je couru jusqu'à lui et lui serrai le cou.

« Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! » M'écriais-je.

Il poussa de longs cris rauques heureux et me lécha une fois de plus la figure. Après avoir chahuté pendant une bonne demi-heure, nous regagnâmes paisiblement notre clairière. Je me mis assise contre un arbre, épuisée. J'attrapai quelques cailloux et m'amusai à les lancer dans le lac. Plusieurs heures passèrent et même si j'aimais cette activité, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. J'avais désormais retrouvé mon énergie et je mourrais d'envie de faire quelque chose, le problème c'est que je ne savais quoi. Je creusai alors un trou dans la neige et y enterrai trois misérables feuilles puis feignis qu'il s'agissait là de mon bien le plus précieux. Ensuite, j'essayai de marcher à reculons, histoire de tuer le temps. Je finis tête la première dans ce lac qui, depuis quelques jours, ne semblait plus vouloir que je le quitte… Désespérée par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas, je finis même par manger la neige que j'avais sur mes vêtements. Soudain, Foudre émit un rugissement afin d'attirer mon attention. Je tournai la tête vers lui et le vis se tourner et me présenter son dos. Méfiante, je m'approchai à petits pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire expulser une fois de plus. Je posai mes mains sur le dos de mon dragon qui ne réagit pas. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une ruse de plus mais quelque part, je voulais y croire. Je hissai une jambe sur lui puis, prenant une grande inspiration, lui grimpai dessus. Aussitôt, je serrai les dents et plissai les yeux, m'attendant à me faire brutalement éjectée mais il ne se passa rien. Je rouvris les yeux et m'aperçu que Foudre m'observait d'un œil amusé. Il rit de son fameux rire rauque et saccadé que j'adorais entendre. Je levai les yeux au ciel et croisai les bras.

« Ouais, ouais… ça va… Je sais que je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule… » Pensais-je.

Et, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'accrocher, Foudre décolla brusquement à une vitesse fulgurante. Je lâchai un cri mais me ressaisis rapidement et m'agrippai à ses cornes. Nous quittâmes l'île en moins de deux et nous mîmes à survoler l'océan alors calme et paisible. Je me baissai afin de ne faire qu'un avec Foudre dans les virages. Ses ailes étaient devenues miennes et nos cœurs battaient au même rythme. J'étais un dragonnier… Enfin… J'avais accompli ma quête et j'avais du mal à le réaliser. J'avais trouvé bien plus qu'un dragon, j'avais gagné un ami. Je lui grattai le cou et l'écrevasse ronronna de plaisir. Soudain, au loin, j'aperçu de grandes baleines blanches qui m'intriguèrent au plus haut point. Jamais je n'en avais vu de pareilles. Je fis virer Foudre qui accepta volontiers de s'approcher un peu plus d'elles. Nous volâmes quelques instants à leurs côtés et j'en profitai pour les observer, émerveillée. Ces curieuses baleines avaient une grande bouche et un bec très court. Leur énorme front me fit pouffer de rire. On aurait dit qu'elles s'étaient toutes cognées quelque part et qu'elles en avaient récolté une grosse bosse. Le petit groupe émettait d'étranges grincements qui me fascinaient. Nous finîmes par les quitter et nous offrîmes une partie de zigzag entre les pitons rocheux. Que c'était bon de voler ! Ensuite, nous nous engouffrâmes dans une petite grotte cachée par deux imposants rochers et ressortîmes sur une plage aux galets noirs et luisants. Nous regagnâmes l'intérieur des terres, plus rapides que le vent. Tout à coup, je distinguai une petite chose blanche qui remuait à côté d'un buisson. Un lièvre ! Je jetai un regard complice à Foudre et constatai avec malice qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Il mit ses griffes en avant et attrapa l'animal. L'attaque avait été foudroyante. Le diner était assuré.

Le soir, alors que je mangeais bien à l'abri dans ma petite grotte, je me rendis compte que mon dragon ne me rejoignait pas. Je sortis donc de la caverne et le vis, fixant les étoiles d'un air mélancolique.

« Foudre ? » L'appelais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder le ciel avec la même intensité. On aurait dit qu'il voulait partir mais que quelque chose le retenait ici… Tout à coup, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'observa d'une étrange manière. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans son regard que je ne réussissais pas à interpréter… Il s'avança doucement vers moi, me donna une caresse du bout du museau puis rentra dans la grotte. Il s'y coucha et s'endormit près du feu. Je le rejoignis machinalement et me blottis à ses côtés, préoccupée. En raison de mon inquiétude grandissante, le sommeil ne me gagna enfin que sur le point du jour.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par les cris paniqués de mon dragon. Je me levai aussi vite que je le pu malgré ma tête encore toute embrumée et sorti de la caverne en titubant. L'écrevasse était là, fixant l'horizon en poussant des cris agressifs.

« F…Foudre ? Qu'est…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

Il ne me regarda pas, agitant les ailes d'un air menaçant. Je couru jusqu'à lui et mis mes mains autour de son cou pour le calmer. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon grand ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Pensais-je.

Foudre s'adoucit un peu mais continua de grogner. Il tourna la tête vers moi et, devinant mon affolement, me désigna l'océan du bout de son museau. Je tournai à mon tour la tête mais ne remarquai rien d'anormal. J'observai Foudre dont les pupilles étaient en forme de fentes. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas qui l'effrayait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça n'était pas une vulgaire impression. Son instinct lui disait de fuir et je ne savais comment, je le ressentais moi aussi. L'estomac noué, je montai sur son dos et lui marmonnai :

« On y va. »

Foudre qui n'attendait que ça, s'envola immédiatement. Nous ne tardâmes pas à atteindre la côte. Aussitôt, je sentis une sueur froide me dégouliner dans le dos. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et mon cœur se mit à battre aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Plusieurs drakkars avaient jeté l'ancre dans une petite crique en contrebas. Leurs voiles étaient ornées d'un poing ensanglanté. Impossible de se tromper.

« Viggo… » Soufflais-je épouvantée.

Il m'avait retrouvée… Aussitôt, une foule de chasseur se massa sur le pont. En plissant les yeux, je les vis tendre leurs arcs et nous viser. Leurs flèches nous ratèrent de peu. Foudre rugit puissamment et ouvrit sa gueule, laissant apparaître une lueur bleuté blottie au fond de sa gorge. Je lui caressai la tête. Il avait raison. Nous ne fuirions pas. Nous étions libres et nous le resterions. L'heure de l'affrontement était arrivée. Foudre plongea vers les navires tandis que je poussais un terrifiant hurlement de guerre. Le plan était simple : Récupérer Vandgave. Il se trouvait dans le bateau de Viggo, lequel était facilement indentifiable car il avait un motif identique à sa voile peint sur le pont. Ensuite, nous réduirions cette flotte en cendres. Après l'avoir survolée brièvement, je reconnu rapidement le navire de Viggo. Il était au centre du convoi, bien protégé par les drakkars qui l'entouraient. Intelligente tactique mais elle ne suffirait pas à parer une attaque venue du ciel. Evitant avec agilité les flèches enduites de racine de dragon, Foudre cracha une gerbe d'éclairs qui perça la coque du navire de tête. Le seul chasseur debout sur le pont se mit à courir en hurlant de peur et sauta par-dessus bord. Sans bateau pour les conduire, la flotte était désormais immobilisée. Mon dragon fit une vrille et nous éventrâmes sans pitié un autre drakkar. La rage au ventre, nous atterrîmes sur le bateau de Viggo. Foudre pulvérisa d'un tir la porte de ses quartiers. Viggo était là, calmement assis à son bureau. Il ne sourcilla ni ne bougea lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

« J'ai failli attendre. » Lâcha t-il sans lever les yeux de la carte qu'il examinait.

\- Donnez-moi Vandgave et je ne vous ferai pas de mal. » Ordonnais-je, les poings serrés.

-Oh ? Tu parles de ton compagnon de cellule ? Ravi que vous ayez fait ami-ami.

-Arrêtez de parler et donnez le moi.

-Je regrette mais ça n'est pas possible.

-Il faudrait mieux que vous y réfléchissiez plus attentivement. Je vous signale que j'ai un dragon féroce avec moi et il est de méchante humeur. Il n'hésitera pas à faire feu.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas possible. Il n'est plus ici.

-QUOI ?

-Tu vois ce navire qui est en train de couler là-bas ? C'est là qu'est ton ami. Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Me capturer ou sauver ce jeune homme ? C'est sa vie ou celle de ton peuple. Choisis. » Annonça t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Je me retournai aussitôt et observai, horrifiée, le drakkar qui s'enfonçait dans les flots. Je jetai un regard menaçant à Viggo puis m'envolai vers le bateau de tête. Le scélérat… Il avait tout prévu… Il savait que je tenais à Vandgave et il s'en était servi contre moi. Je me posai sur le pont et Foudre explosa la porte de la cale. Je dévalai les escaliers et m'aperçu, épouvantée, que la soute était déjà à moitié inondée. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et chacun de mes pas me donnaient l'impression que j'avais des boulets aux pieds.

« Vandgave ! » Criais-je en m'enfonçant dans les couloirs du labyrinthe.

Pas de réponse.

« VANDGAVE ! » m'égosillais-je.

Tout à coup, je dressai l'oreille. J'avais entendu un gémissement. Je tournai à gauche et finis par trouver le jeune homme. Il était tellement faible qu'il pouvait à peine bouger la tête. Par chance, la grille de sa cage était ouverte. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et, au prix de quelques efforts, réussi à le soulever. Je lui posai son bras sur mes épaules et nous sortîmes de la cellule.

« Allez, on s'en va. » Soufflais-je.

J'avais désormais de l'eau au niveau de la poitrine. Il fallait que nous nous dépêchions. Au loin, j'apercevais les escaliers et la lumière. Nous grimpâmes les marches et j'aidai Vandgave à s'installer sur Foudre. Je montai devant lui et nous nous envolâmes. Mais alors que nous nous éloignions du navire, mon dragon poussa un cri douloureux et , il s'arrêta de voler et nous tombâmes à grande vitesse vers l'océan. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je le caressais et le suppliait de revenir à lui. Soudain, je remarquai qu'une flèche était plantée dans sa cuisse droite. Non…. Nous rentrâmes dans les flots et nous y fîmes engloutir telle une pierre. Malgré ma vision trouble, je vis que Foudre continuait de couler, l'obscurité l'avalant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il poussa un dernier rugissement et ferma les yeux. Non… **Je tournai la tête et aperçu Vandgave, comme sans vie, sombrant également.** Tout à coup, un bruit sourd suivi de milliers de bulles retentit. On avait jeté quelque chose au dessus de nous… Et soudain, mes compagnons et moi-même nous fîmes enfermer dans une prison souple et molle dont les barreaux étaient de cordes. Un filet. Il nous tira jusqu'à la surface et je dus plisser les yeux pour m'acclimater de nouveau à la lumière du soleil. Nous fûmes violemment lâchés sur le pont ou je crachai à n'en plus finir. L'eau salée ressortait par mes narines, laissant son horrible goût dans ma gorge. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec mon bras et me relevai. Mes cheveux trempés dégoulinaient dans mon dos et laissaient de grosses gouttes sur les lames du pont. En face de moi, un homme m'observant avec un sourire perfide au coin des lèvres. Viggo. Encore et toujours lui. Je posai ma main sur la cuisse de mon dragon et retirai la flèche qui était plantée dedans. Foudre rugit puis se releva en secouant la tête. Viggo ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, nous combattrions plutôt que de devenir ses esclaves.

« Saisissez-les. » Ordonna calmement Viggo.

Aussitôt, des dizaines de chasseurs se ruèrent vers nous avec haches et bolas. Evitant Vandgave misérablement étalé sur le sol, ils bondirent sur mon dragon. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Bloquez-lui la queue ! » Hurla l'un d'eux.

-Et la gueule ! N'oubliez pas sa gueule ! » Rajouta un autre.

Alors que je tentai de le rejoindre, un homme me bloqua les bras et me tint la tête afin que je puisse voir mon écrevasse, impuissant.

« FOUDRE ! » Hurlais-je.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Je donnai un violent coup dans le tibia du viking juste derrière moi qui hurla de douleur et me lâcha aussitôt. De son côté, mon dragon se débattait férocement. Il donna un coup de queue à un chasseur essayant de monter sur son dos et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le sol celui qui se trouvait sur son museau. Comme d'autres revenaient à la charge, il ouvrit brusquement ses ailes et en expulsa plusieurs par-dessus bord. La liberté coulait dans nos veines et il faudrait nous tuer pour nous l'enlever. Nous appartenions à notre terre. Il était impossible de nous l'arracher. Je sautai sur mon dragon qui poussa un puissant rugissement au visage de Viggo. Brusquement, plusieurs chasseurs bloquèrent la gueule de Foudre et d'autres me soulevèrent. Certains se prirent mes coups de poings enragés sans pour autant me libérer. Je gigotais sauvagement, essayant à tout prix de revenir auprès de mon dragon en leur hurlant de me lâcher. Je donnai un énergique coup de pied au viking derrière moi qui s'effondra sur les genoux. Libre. Je couru jusqu'à mon dragon et assommai brutalement les quelques hommes qui l'entouraient. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers le ciel et déplia ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler mais il se ravisa et me regarda. Il observa de nouveau le ciel puis jeta un œil aux chasseurs qui revenaient. Il avait le même comportement étrange que la veille. On aurait dit qu'il voulait partir mais que quelque chose le retenait ici… Et soudain, je compris. C'était moi qui le retenais ici. Il était malheureux. Il m'aimait, je le savais mais l'appel de la liberté était plus fort. Il avait une dette envers moi. Je l'avais sauvé de cet autre écrevasse et c'est pourquoi il se sentait obligé de rester. Mais je ne voulais pas l'obliger, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi de bon gré. Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Comment se contenter du peu qu'un humain est capable de supporter lorsqu'on peut aller plus haut que les montagnes, plus vite que les cerfs et plus loin qu'aucun être n'est jamais allé ? J'avais toujours su que les écrevasses étaient des dragons qui préféraient rester libres plutôt que d'être dressés mais j'avais voulu essayer. Je lui pris la tête pour la dernière fois et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller. Va t-en. » Lui soufflais-je.

Il poussa un cri plaintif.

« Fais ce que je te dis, va t-en. » Lui répétais-je.

Il se recula, hésitant, puis regarda les chasseurs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de nous. Nous n'avions plus le temps. Comme il hésitait encore, je lui donnai une violente tape sur le derrière et hurlai :

« VA T-EN ! »

Le dragon obéit et s'envola aussitôt, loin des chasseurs et loin de moi…

« Courageuse décision mais hélas inutile. » Murmura Viggo à mon oreille.

Je me retournai et lui donnai un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Les chasseurs m'entourèrent et me soulevèrent par les bras. Je continuais de me débattre comme une furie en hurlant aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'étais déchaînée. Je gigotais incessamment dans tous les sens et réussi à mettre chaos quelques vikings imprudents. Un homme se pencha vers Vandgave et colla son oreille contre sa poitrine.

« Il vit. » Annonça t-il.

Non… Il ne vivait pas. Il survivait. On m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à baisser la tête, comme un animal. Ensuite, on me jeta dans l'hideuse cellule que j'avais quittée environ une semaine plus tôt. Ils croyaient peut-être m'avoir brisée mais je me relèverais encore plus forte qu'avant qu'on ne me blesse. Ils ne pouvaient m'enfermer. J'avais le cœur d'un dragon. Jamais je ne me soumettrais. J'étais comme le vent qui hurlait entre les montagnes. J'étais libre. A peine avait-on refermé la cage que je me mis à crier et à taper des poings dans les parois de bois. **J'étais de retour en enfer.**


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'alpha quitte Berk

***Tartalo music in honor of the fallen epic celtic heroic beautiful orchestral choir drama**

 ***Audiomachine - Gardian of the gate**

 ***Salim Daima - for the realm beautiful celtic drama**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : L'alpha quitte Berk**

* * *

La tête appuyée contre le mur, mon regard errait. Je voyais, sans vraiment y prêter attention, le vas et viens des chasseurs devant ma cellule. Tout m'était absolument égal. Ça faisait déjà quatre jours que j'étais ici. J'avais eu droit à une maigre soupe dont j'avais refusé de boire une seule gorgée. Viggo et ses hommes avaient réussi à capturer deux écrevasses qu'ils avaient enfermés au fond du labyrinthe. Je me sentais horriblement mal. Tout ce qui leur arrivait était de ma faute… Quant à Vandgave, je ne l'avais ni revu ni entendu depuis que je m'étais fait capturée. Je ne cessais de penser à lui mais aussi à Foudre et aux merveilleux moments que nous avions vécus. J'ignorais si je serais un jour capable de remonter un autre dragon… Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa après les barreaux de ma prison.

« Toc, toc, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Viggo… J'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas mangé… » Nota t-il en jetant un œil à mon bol.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Tu n'es guère d'humeur très bavarde. » Ajouta t-il.

Je ne voulais plus le voir. Je ne le supportais plus. Je voulais qu'il parte d'ici et tout de suite.

« Je vais te faire une confession : Dans ma vie entière de chasseur, je n'avais jamais réussi à capturer d'écrevasses. Ces dragons sont si rares et puissants que sur le marché, ils valent presque autant qu'une furie nocturne. Leur vente nous rapportera sans doute un bon coffre rempli d'or. Nous en profiterons pour remplacer certaines pièces usagées, refaire notre stock d'armes et pourquoi pas ? S'offrir quelques plaisirs. Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi et à ta carte donc je te remercie. » Expliqua t-il.

Grâce à moi, à cause de moi, oui ! Depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je le détestais. Il s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux et poursuivis :

« Je sais que tu m'entends. Tu n'as pas pu devenir sourde du jour au lendemain. Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu croyais réellement pouvoir m'échapper comme ça ? Tu pensais que la grille ouverte le soir ou tu t'es enfuie était un oubli de ma part ? Non, ma chère. Je t'ai laissé t'en aller car je savais pertinemment ou tu irais et je savais également que je t'y récupérerais sans aucun problème. Pour rendre ton évasion plus facile, mes chasseurs et moi-même nous sommes rassemblés dans mes quartiers ou j'ai pris soin de garder les clés de toutes les cages. Mon frère m'a fait remarquer que mon plan fonctionnait lorsque du doigt il m'a pointé une légère ombre émanant de l'autre côté de la porte. Tous mes hommes étant avec moi, il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi. La suite, tu la connais. Tu vois, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de me fuir car à la fin, c'est toujours moi qui remporte la victoire. Hélas, je dois te laisser. Mes chasseurs sont des simples d'esprit et je n'aimerais pas qu'ils fassent d'imprudence avec nos nouveaux invités. A bientôt. »

Il me quitta tranquillement et rejoignis ses hommes au fond du labyrinthe. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même et je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. La bouche entrouverte, je ne cessais de réentendre les propos de Viggo dans ma tête. Il m'avait laissé m'enfuir pour mieux me faire sentir sa puissance, pour écraser tous mes espoirs et ça avait hélas marché. Ce que j'avais cru être une chance était en réalité une horrible machination. J'avais pensé pouvoir battreViggo et j'avais tout perdu. Mon dragon, Vandgave et ma liberté. Je pourrissais désormais au fond d'une cale noire et moisie d'où j'étais convaincue que je ne sortirais jamais. Une fois que Viggo et ses chasseurs furent remontés et que j'entendis la porte de la cale se fermer brutalement, je laissai échapper d'amers sanglots.

« Maman… » Articulais-je.

Comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là et qu'elle me serre dans ses bras en me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Les larmes chaudes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues rougies mais je ne les essuyais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait transpercé le cœur avec une grande épée. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Je me blottis au fond de ma cellule et continuai de pleurer. On avait soufflé cette petite flamme qui m'animait autrefois. J'étais comme vide, morte à l'intérieur.

« Sif ? Ça ne va pas ? » Entendis-je tout à coup.

Je reniflai bruyamment et relevai la tête. C'était Vandgave mais sa voix était si faible que je cru avoir rêvé. Je renversai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux.

« Sif ? » Appela t- on à nouveau.

Entendre mon nom me fit comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. C'était bien réel.

« Vandgave ? Est-ce…Est-ce que c'est… toi ? » Balbutiais-je en essuyant violemment mon nez avec mon bras.

-Oui. Je… Je viens de me réveiller… Je t…t'ai entendue pleurer… Ils…Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

-Non… Et…Et toi ?

-Non plus… Merci d'être revenue.

-Ne me remercie pas. Quand j'essaie d'aider, ça tourne au cauchemar. J'ai voulu te sortir de ce bourbier et résultat ? On est de retour ici et tu vas être torturé encore et encore. J'ai vu dans quel état ils t'ont mit. J'ai vu ce qu'ils te faisaient subir. Ton agonie va être longue et douloureuse. J'aurais dû rester sur ce drakkar et mourir avec toi… » Achevais-je au bord des larmes.

Je me repliai sur moi-même et pleurai sans un bruit, sans un cri.

« Sif, on va s'en sortir. » Affirma t-il.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix douce mais étonnamment convaincante. Je secouai la tête et répondit sombrement:

« Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, pas vrai ? Parce qu'en général, c'est ce qu'on se dit quand on va bientôt mourir. Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de me raconter des salades. Je sais que c'est la fin de la route. »

Pour la première fois, je l'entendis rire. Ça n'était pas du tout l'endroit et la situation était loin de s'y prêter mais il était si beau et si léger que je l'écoutai sans un mot.

« Oui, j'essayais de te remonter le moral mais visiblement, c'est raté. Tu sais, avant ta venue, j'étais persuadé que mes jours allaient se terminer ici mais depuis que tu es là, je sens l'espoir renaître. J'ai appris à te connaître. Tu es courageuse et fidè t'ai vue à l'œuvre. On va peut-être mourir, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions mais, ensemble, nous avons une petite chance de nous en sortir alors tentons-la. » Confia t-il.

J'essuyai mes yeux et souris.

« Ok… Tentons-la… » Murmurais-je.

Même si je me sentais toujours aussi mal au fond de mon cœur, ses propos m'avaient réconfortée. J'avais arrêté de pleurer.

« Bien. Il me semble que tu voulais me poser des questions, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit-il.

Je me recoiffai instinctivement avec mes doigts tremblants bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir au travers de l'épaisse cloison de bois qui nous séparait. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais poussée par un étrange sentiment qui me soufflait tout bas d'avoir l'air présentable. Je bombai le torse, m'assis en tailleur et dit timidement :

« Ou…Oui, effectivement… Enf…Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. »

-Non, je suis toute ouïe. Vas-y.

-Voi…Voilà : Ma mère ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de son île. J'aurais voulu savoir comment était la vie là-bas. Quelles espèces de dragons y vivent ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de devenir un dragonnier ?

-Alors pour commencer, la vie y est plutôt rude. Les tempêtes de neige sont terribles et durent toute l'année. Jusqu'à ma capture, je n'avais jamais connu de printemps. Notre village est bâti dans une vallée toute blanche à trois jours de marche d'une grande montagne. Chaque année, l'océan gèle et nous permet d'atteindre l'île voisine. Le voyage est long et périlleux et le blizzard survient souvent lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Au cours de ces expéditions, nous avons essuyé de nombreuses pertes mais nos guerriers n'ont jamais renoncé. Nous avons toujours eu assez de nourriture pour tout le monde lorsque l'hiver était à son paroxysme. De temps en temps, notre village était la proie de dragons mystérieux et agressifs qui n'attaquaient que pendant les plus fortes tempêtes. Personne ne les avait jamais vus mais un jour, Ronalf, un tueur de dragon aguerri, lança un bola en se servant du rugissement des reptiles. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit suivi d'un bruit sourd. Il l'avait touché et la bête s'était effondrée. Tout le village avait accouru et c'est alors que nous avons découvert une rage des neige empêtrée dans les cordes. Elle se débattait furieusement. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai discerné qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Rejoindre les siens. Machinalement, je me suis baissé pour la libérer mais avant que je n'aie pu toucher les cordes, une flèche lui a transpercé la tête. Horrifié, je suis tombé à la renverse. Tous les villageois ont applaudi et je ne comprenais pas. « Bravo ! Bravo ! » Disaient-ils. Elle ne nous voulait aucun mal. Cet acte sauvage était considéré par tous comme de la bravoure. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle et je constatais que j'étais le seul à le réaliser. Elle n'était pas un monstre et ils l'avaient abattue de sang froid… Rien que d'y penser, je frissonne encore. Je suis resté devant son cadavre pendant de longues heures, bien après que tout le monde soit parti. J'avais été effrayé, non pas par le dragon mais par la barbarie des hommes de mon village. Quand je suis parti, quelques adolescents sont montés sur sa carcasse et se sont mit à fanfaronner. Etais-ce cela que j'étais destiné à devenir ? Un tueur sanguinaire ? Si je voulais protéger mon peuple, il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre moyen. Peu de temps après, les villageois ont construit des catapultes capables d'envoyer des filetsà une trentaine de mètres de hauteur. J'essayais parfois de donner un coup de main mais je ne faisais que créer des catastrophes. J'ai plusieurs fois mis en péril notre vie à tous car j'étais incapable de tuer un dragon. J'ai donc tenté de me convaincre que c'était parce que j'avais peur mais je dû rapidement me résoudre à l'évidence : Ces créatures ne me terrorisaient pas comme beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes de mon village, elles me fascinaient. J'étais convaincu qu'ils ne voulaient pas notre mort parce qu'un jour, j'avais vu quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais vu : Un dragon qui risquait sa vie pour sauver un humain. C'est un des rares souvenirs de mon enfance qui n'est pas flou ou entouré de mystère. Je m'en rappelle très nettement. L'air est chaud et doux. Le soleil brille dans le ciel. Je suis devant une arène et tout à coup, un bruit strident retentit. Quelqu'un hurle : « furie nocturne ! » et une boule de plasma transperce les barreaux suivie aussitôt d'une grande forme noire. L'intérieur de l'arène est envahi d'un nuage violacé dont émane des rugissements furieux. Quand la fumée se dissipe, je vois la furie nocturne. Elle est devant un jeune homme et le protège en tenant tête à un dragon deux fois plus gros qu'elle : un cauchemar monstrueux hargneux. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle est sellée ! Et même quand les hommes qui regardaient le combat dégoulinent dans l'arène pour tuer le dragon, il reste là, inébranlable, faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications du garçon qui lui demande de fuir. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite… J'ai beau creuser ma mémoire, ça ne me revient pas… Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Pendant quelques jours, je n'ai pas cessé de repasser ce souvenir en boucle dans ma tête. Et finalement, je me suis décidé. Je n'essaierais plus de devenir quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. J'avais choisi mon camp. J'étais un dragonnier.»

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. Je regorgeais de milles autres questions. Le seul garçon à avoir dressé une furie nocturne était Harold. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Vandgave avait vécu sur Berk mais ne s'en souvenait pas ou qu'il existait encore une furie nocturne quelque part avec un dragonnier totalement différent ? La bouche entrouverte, j'attendis impatiemment qu'il continue son récit.

« Environ une semaine plus tard, j'entendis l'un de nos hommes se vanter d'avoir touché une rage des neige en plein vol avec une simple lance. Il disait qu'elle était tombée non loin du village et que, dès que la tempête se serait dissipée, on organiserait une battue pour la retrouver. C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir pris quelques provisions ainsi que des bandages, je quittai ma hutte à l'aube en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ma mère. C'était un temps plutôt raisonnable : le vent était moins fort que la veille et il ne neigeait plus. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si je partais plus tard, nos guerriers la retrouveraient et l'achèveraient sans hésiter. J'ai réussi à la pister grâce aux traces de patte qu'elle avait laissée mais aussi, comme elle était blessée, aux taches de sang. Elle s'était réfugiée dans une petite grotte enfoncée dans la montagne. Quand je suis entré, elle a voulu me tirer dessus mais elle était trop faible pour bouger. Elle avait une flèche enfoncée dans l'aile gauche. Elle s'est contentée de rugir et puis elle s'est effondrée. Je me suis donc approché et j'ai retiré la flèche. Elle a poussé un cri puis m'a regardé. Je l'ai ensuite rassurée et nourrie. Elle a rapidement retrouvé des forces mais n'a pas toléré que je m'approche d'elle tout de suite pour soigner sa blessure. Comme personne ne faisait jamais attention à moi, je pouvais quitter le village sans éveiller de soupçons. J'ai donc répété ce même manège trois jours de suite. Finalement, au quatrième jour, elle m'a laissé la soigner. Nous sommes devenus amis et nous avons commencé la rééducation de son aile car plus elle resterait au sol, plus elle serait exposée aux dangers. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de mon enfance mais cette phrase restera à jamais ancrée dans ma mémoire : « Un dragon à terre est un dragon mort ». Je ne me souviens pas du visage de l'homme qui l'a prononcé mais je sais que j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Ces instants sont tellement flous que, certains jours, il m'arrive de me demander si je n'ai pas simplement rêvé. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais bien décidé à aider ma dragonne à voler de nouveau. Ma mère s'inquiétait de mes absences prolongées mais je lui répétais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Sodvenn ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. »

Sodvenn ? Tel était donc le nom de sa dragonne ? Je souris. Je trouvais cela très qu'il était possible de dresser des rages des neiges me rendait ivre de savoir. Je voulais tout connaître d'elles.

« J'avais bien plus appris en la regardant que, à l'époque, dans les vingt et un ans de mon existence. Une semaine plus tard, elle arrivait à planer. Pendant ce temps, au village, le massacre continuait. Quand une catapulte attrapait une rage des neiges, je profitais de la tempête pour me rendre invisible aux yeux des autres. Armé de mon couteau, je coupais les filets pour qu'elles puissent s'enfuir. Mais bientôt, en voyant les cordes si nettement tranchées, quelques guerriers se doutèrent qu'il y avait un traitre au village. Même si cela me retournait le cœur, je dus raréfier mes opérations de secours pour me préserver moi mais aussi Sodvenn. Profitant d'une nuit, je me rendis à la forge ou je fabriquai une selle pour ma dragonne. Quand l'aube se leva, je m'enfui avec ma création vers la montagne. Au prix de quelques acrobaties, je réussi à l'accrocher sur Sodvenn. Quand je montai sur son dos afin de voir l'effet que cela faisait, elle décolla brusquement et virevolta entre les montagnes. C'est ainsi que débuta mon premier vol. »

Il laissa le silence s'installer puis lâcha :

« Je l'avoue, ce jour là, j'ai failli vomir. »

Je ris de bon cœur et répondis :

« J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ça. »

Je me sentais étrangement heureuse et légère. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. L'entendre me raconter comment il était devenu un dragonnier me le faisait paraître plus proche. J'apprenais à connaître ses peurs, ses joies et ses peines. J'étais envahie d'un sentiment nouveau que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. J'enlaçai mes genoux et demandai :

« Et ensuite ? »

-Ensuite j'ai appris à voler, tout simplement. J'ai découvert un monde bien plus grand que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. C'était vraiment merveilleux ! Notre village paraissait désormais minuscule. Sodvenn et moi pouvions aller partout ou nous le voulions. Allez d'îles en îles était bien plus simple qu'avant et constituait une magnifique découverte pour notre peuple. Si les autres dressaient à leur tour des dragons, nous n'aurions plus besoin de traverser l'océan gelé. Il nous suffirait de le survoler et, avec des rages des neiges comme guides, jamais plus nous nous perdrions dans le blizzard. C'était un avenir merveilleux qui s'annonçait. A la nuit tombée, je suis rentré au village avec Sodvenn afin de la présenter à ma mère. Son soutien m'était extrêmement précieux. J… j'étais persuadé qu'elle comprendrait et... »

Il s'était brusquement arrêté de parler, comme troublé. Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton légèrement différent. De joie, il semblait être passé à une profonde amertume. Mais dans mon enthousiasme grandissant, je ne fis pas attention à ces signes plutôt inquiétants.

« Et ? » Insistais-je.

-Et j'ai…J'ai discrètement poussé la porte de notre hutte et ma dragonne et moi sommes entrés. J'ai aussitôt reculé, affolé, lorsque j'ai vu que plusieurs guerriers de notre village ainsi que notre chef se trouvaient ici... En… En me voyant, il… Il s'est levé et a tonné :

« Alors comme ça, c'était vrai ? C'est bien toi le traitre ? »

J'ai mis une main sur le museau de Sodvenn qui grognait pour la calmer. Ma mère, qui était en retrait, a placé ses mains sur la bouche n'osant y croire. J'ai répondu que je n'étais pas un traitre et je lui ai parlé de tout ce que j'avais appris. Alors le… le chef s'est emporté… Il…Il a dit que j'étais indigne d'être un viking et que je faisais ami-ami avec des monstres. J'ai protesté mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Il devenait de plus en plus violent à chaque minute. Il a ordonné qu'on saisisse Sodvenn puis qu'on l'exécute sur la place publique. Quant à moi, je serais mis dans une cage pour regarder le spectacle, impuissant. Il…Il a ajouté que c'était le meilleur des châtiments pour quelqu'un de mon espèce… Alors je… je suis monté sur Sodvenn et nous nous sommes envolés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Loin… Bien loin de notre île… Comme des bannis…»

Il se tu. Je me mordis les lèvres. Parler de cet évènement avait dû raviver en lui de douloureux souvenirs… Je me sentais horriblement honteuse.

« Je…Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister pour que tu me racontes tout ça… C'était idiot… » M'excusais-je en secouant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai relancé le sujet. Et…Et puis, tu sais… De l'avoir confié à quelqu'un, ça va mieux... Je me sens plus léger. Merci d'avoir écouté. »

Je baissai aussitôt la tête.

« Ça…ça m'a fait plaisir… » Bégayais-je.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« M… Moi je trouve que ce que tu as fait était très courageux. Dresser une rage des neiges, c'est tout simplement wooooah. Et… Et puis tu as aussi osé te retourner contre ton village… Ce n'est pas vraiment facile comme décision… » Avouais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. De toute façon, Sodvenn et moi n'étions pas à notre vraie place, là-bas…

-Et ta mère ? Elle ne te manque pas ?

-Si… Terriblement… Mais je me dis qu'elle est peut-être mieux sans moi… »

Aïe… La gaffe… J'avais envie de lancer des grands coups de tête dans le mur. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être stupide parfois ! Je me détestais.

« Mais je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Si l'on m'avait dit que dresser un écrevasse était possible, je n'y aurais pas cru. C'était de la folie pure et pourtant, tu l'as fait ! C'était aussi très brave de ta part de le laisser partir. Par égoïsme, tu aurais pu le garder avec toi et il se serait fait prendre par Viggo mais grâce à toi, il est libre. Tu as fait passer ses besoins avant les tiens. » Renchérit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais peut-être été brave mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir un vide se faire en moi. Foudre me manquait horriblement. Mon cœur était déchiré, comme si on l'avait traversé d'une grande lame.

« On…On ferait mieux de dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces… Une évasion, ça ne se planifie pas comme ça. » Prétextais-je pour fuir la conversation.

-C'est vrai… A plus tard…

-A plus tard. »

Je m'allongeai sur le sol et tendis l'oreille. J'entendis Vandgave bailler puis se coucher. Je poussai un long soupir puis me concentrai sur le bruit des vagues qui frappaient la coque du drakkar. Mon ventre gargouillait affreusement. Je me tournai vers la maigre soupe que les chasseurs m'avaient laissée et me décidai à manger un peu. J'attrapai le bol et en bu une gorgée. Je failli tout recracher. C'était infect… Je me forçai à avaler et sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ce liquide infâme était tout ce à quoi j'aurais droit alors il valait mieux que je prenne sur moi ou je mourrais de faim. Allez… Encore une gorgée… Comme la première fois, je manquai de peu de vomir. Je repoussai doucement le bol et pensai :

« Le reste sera pour Vandgave »

Je m'adossai à la paroi de bois et toussai à n'en plus finir. Ça y était… Moi aussi j'avais attrapé la mort… Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, cherchant dans mes vêtements une once de chaleur.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par une abominable odeur ressemblant à celle d'une charogne en décomposition. Je me levai lentement et regardai autour de moi. J'avais envie de vomir tellement c'était abominable. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçu une cage aux barreaux extrêmement serrés ou l'étrange dragon noir qui l'occupait ne bougeait pas. Il était retourné sur le dos, la gueule grande ouverte et sa langue fendue pendante. C'était répugnant… Son corps intact suggérait qu'il était mort dans le courant de la nuit mais l'odeur qu'il dégageait laissait à penser que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours… Depuis que j'étais ici, c'était la première fois que je le voyais… Sans doute faisait-il parti d'une espèce discrète… Il ne ressemblait à aucun des dragons que j'avais pu voir au cours de ma vie. Il n'avait pas d'ailes et son corps, donc le dos était couvert de petites bosses, était étrangement plat. Ses pattes étaient courtes et sa grosse queue en forme de massue me rappelait un peu celle des gronks. Peut-être faisait-il parti de la classe des rochers ? Son museau se terminait en un bec crochu et ses minuscules yeuxainsi que ses pattes étaient entourés de jaune.

Tout à coup, j'entendis la porte de la cale s'ouvrir. Le jour pénétra brusquement à l'intérieur, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Pour moi qui étais désormais habituée à vivre dans l'obscurité, cette vive lumière était un véritable supplice. Néanmoins, je m'acclimatai rapidement et attendis. J'étais terrifiée. Je dressai l'oreille sans bouger de ma place afin de deviner ce qui allait se passer. Au son de leurs pas, je compris qu'ils étaient deux.

« Par Odin, qu'est ce que ça pue ! »

-Oh ça va, fais pas ta chochotte. C'est une cale, c'est pas fait pour que ça sente la rose ! »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. C'était simplement leschasseurs qui faisaient la distribution de la nourriture. En quatre jours, je n'avais toujours pas appris leurs noms et de toute façon, je m'en moquais.

-Ouais, je sais mais je trouve que ça pue plus que d'habitude… C'est pas normal cette odeur…

-Maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… Laisse tomber tes gamelles, on les nourrira plus tard. On va plutôt aller voir d'où ça vient. »

Les pas se rapprochèrent et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à passer devant ma cellule en m'ignorant totalement. Ils étaient tous deux de corpulenceégale mais l'un d'eux avait une cicatrice sur le nez ce qui le rendait facilement reconnaissable. Quant à l'autre, il portait une belle chevalière en or. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cage du dragon et s'arrêtèrent devant.

« Et crotte… Tu crois qu'il est vraiment mort ? » Demanda l'un d'eux en se penchant vers le reptile.

-Parce que son parfum de cadavre ne te suffit pas ? » Lui répondit l'autre en se bouchant le nez.

-C'est très mauvais pour nous, ça… On a mis plusieurs mois à le capturer… Si Viggo l'apprend, il est bien capable de nous abandonner sur une île déserte.

-Ou de nous jeter dans la cage d'un cauchemar monstrueux pour qu'on s'y fasse bouffer…

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? S'il descend ici, il va vite comprendre.

-On le sort de là et après on le jette par-dessus bord ni vus ni connus. Ensuite, on réfléchira. »

Celui avec la cicatrice décrocha le trousseau de clefs de sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte.

« Okay, tu prends les pattes arrières, je prends les pattes avant. » Ordonna t-il en regardant son collègue.

Brusquement, le dragon se releva et s'élança hors de sa cage en un rien de temps. Avant même que les chasseurs n'aient eu le temps de le récupérer, il disparu en grognant dans le labyrinthe. Son allure pataude laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas très rapide mais c'était tout le contraire qu'il s'était produit.

« Là, on est vraiment mal barrés… » Lâcha l'homme à la chevalière.

Simuler la mort pour pousser les chasseurs à le libérer… Très rusé ce gaillard… Je soupirai... Mais ça ne suffirait sûrement pas. Sans ailes avec l'océan de tous côtés, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable… Les chasseurs s'armèrent d'arc et de flèches enduites de racine de dragon et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans le labyrinthe. Je secouai tristement la tête. Ce dragon n'avait aucune chance et moi j'étais coincée ici, sans pouvoir l'aider. Les regarder tous, impuissante, agonir dans ces minuscules cages était un véritable supplice. Une larme coula sur ma joue et s'écrasa sur le sol. Tout à coup, j'entendis Melody grogner et donner des coups de tête dans les barreaux de sa cellule. Tout ce remue ménage la stressait et je le ressentais. Je me raclai la gorge et commençai doucement :

« Fo banubè, aldoum. »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Ça n'était pas du tout ça. Comment faisait Vandgave, déjà ?

« Hum… Falbanubè, lobada… » Retentais-je.

Non plus… En tous cas, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « lobadamachintruc » dedans… Je me raclai à nouveau la gorge et poursuivis :

« Pad counabovloè »

C'était franchement très moche… Encore heureux que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon, je serais probablement déjà morte… Je jetai un œil à Melody qui m'observait, curieuse, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Elle devait sans doute se demander quelle était cette humaine aux cheveux crasseux qui chantait faux… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'était calmée. Soudain, j'entendis des applaudissements.

« Bravo ! Les bonnes paroles n'étaient pas au rendez-vous mais ton timbre de voix est fort joli. » Me complimenta Vandgave.

Mes joues virèrent brusquement au rouge. Je ne chantais jamais, ô grand jamais, devant les autres. Cela m'arrivait lorsque j'étais sur notre île, seule, assise sur la plage de galet à regarder la mer. Je prenais toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne m'entende pas. Je me trouvais bien trop stupide. Et aujourd'hui, m'être fait avoir si bêtement me donnait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. La seule personne àavoir entendu une fois ma voix était ma mère.

« Tu… Tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ? » Demandais-je gênée.

-Depuis le milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as dû m'entendre bouger, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de m'appeler ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est pas vrai… » Me lamentais-je.

Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait volé une partie de moi-même et je ne savais pourquoi.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » Demanda t-il.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est… C'est juste que je n'aime pas lorsqu'on m'entend chanter. Je me trouve bizarre…

-Tu n'as rien de bizarre, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de chanter. En plus, tu as une très belle voix. Par contre, si tu l'acceptes, je peux t'apporter mon aide pour que tu connaisses les bonnes paroles.

-Ouais… J'ai dû raconter n'importe quoi…

-Non, non, pas n'importe quoi. Juste que ton oncle portait son caleçon sur la tête, qu'il s'inquiétait de se nourrir de carottes enflammées et de faire la chasse au poisson d'or. Rien d'étrange là-dedans. » Ironisa t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire et laissai échapper un rire amusé.

« Ah, tu vois ! J'arrive à te faire rire. C'est que ça n'était pas si terrible que ça pour que ta mauvaise humeur s'envole si vite. » Renchérit-il.

Je souris d'avantage et, m'asseyant correctement, répondis :

« Okay, alors montre-moi. »

Nous passâmes la matinée à m'entraîner à chanter la berceuse correctement. Je faisais tellement d'erreurs que nous en avions des fous rires interminables. Pendant l'espace de quelques heures, nous avions complètement oublié ou nous nous trouvions. La torture, la peur, les cris plaintifs des dragons et l'abominableodeur qui régnait dans la cale avait comme disparus. Quand il fut midi, je donnai à Vandgave le bol de soupe que je n'avais pas fini hier. Je profitai sournoisement qu'il buvait pour lui souffler un mot que j'avais mal dit lors de mon entraînement et qui nous avait fait nous esclaffer comme ça n'était pas permis. Je l'entendis brusquement recracher.

« Ça va pas, non ? J'ai failli m'étouffer ! » Lâcha t-il entre deux rires.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soir arriva que nous revînmes durement à la réalité. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit en un grincement insupportable et nous entendîmes les pas lourds de plusieurs hommes.

« Ils viennent pour moi… » Annonça sombrement mon ami.

Ça ne servait à rien de nous voiler la face avec des illusions. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça… Les chasseurs passèrent devant ma cellule accompagnés de Ryker. Comme la première fois, il posa à Vandgave la même question :

« T'es toujours décidé à ne pas parler ? »

Mon ami demeura muet. Je serrai les dents et sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

« Emmenez-le. » Ordonna Ryker.

Et comme la première fois également, il y eu des cris et le bruit d'une violente bagarre tandis que le frère de Viggo restait tranquillement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Comme on sortait Vandgave de sa cellule, salement amoché, je glissai mon bras hors de la cellule et criai :

« NON ! LAISSEZ-LE ! »

Comme si j'avais pu changer quelque chose…

« Toi, tu la fermes ! C'est pas ton problème. » Cria Ryker en me jetant un regard noir.

Je rentrai mollement mon bras dans ma cage et, le visage collé aux barreaux, regardai mon ami se faire emmener, impuissante. Je me blottis dans un coin de ma cellule sans un mot. On ramena Vandgave dans le courant de la nuit. J'étais tellement faible que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de remuer à peine les lèvres.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais recroquevillée misérablement sur le sol comme une pauvre petite larve, on ouvrit la grille de ma prison. Dans l'état ou j'étais, impossible de m'enfuir. Je soulevai difficilement les paupières et regardai en face de moi. Cette lumière… Elle était bien trop vive et m'obligea et fermer les yeux. Tout à coup, je sentis une masse d'eau glaciale s'abattre sur moi. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et, par réflexe, me mis aussitôt assise. Je repris ma respiration, un moment coupée, et écartai mes cheveux trempés de mon visage.

« Oh, je t'ai réveillée ? Je suis désolé. » Lâcha ironiquement le chasseur qui se tenait à l'entrée de ma cage.

Il posa son seau à moitié vide à côté de lui et referma la grille.

« Viggo aime quand les choses restent propres, ça inclue donc les cellules. Mais tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre le risque de vous faire sortir pour les nettoyer. » Rajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner en éclatant d'un rire bête et méchant.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la cellule de Vandgave et lancer le reste de l'eau. Mon ami ne broncha pas. Il devait être dans un état encore pire que le mien… Les murs et le sol étaient horriblement humides. J'avais très froid et je grelottais. Je soufflai dans mes mains tremblantes afin de me réchauffer et me rendormis.

Soudain, une forte secousse ébranla le drakkar, le faisant brusquement tanguer. Je roulai et me cognai violemment dans la porte de ma cellule. J'ouvris les yeux et me relevai difficilement. Je me massai le crâne et regardai autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les dragons étaient complètement surexcités et se frappaient comme des fous dans leurs cages. Ils avaient senti quelque chose. Une grosse ombre voila pendant un instant les fins rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les lames du fond de ma prison. Je ne savais ce que c'était mais c'était très gros. De la poussière venant du pont se mit à couler dans la cale. Que se passait-il ? J'entendis des voix et des cris. On paniquait. Instinctivement, je me mis debout. Une autre secousse m'arracha un hurlement et je tombai à la renverse. Je me hissai grâce aux barreaux de la porte et me remis debout.

« Vandgave ! Vandgave, réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! » Suppliais-je en tambourinant à la cloison.

Mon ami ne répondit pas. Le bateau tangua de nouveau mais je réussi à garder l'équilibre. Je me précipitai au fond de ma cellule et glissai mon regard à l'extérieur dans un fin interstice entre deux planches. Je reculai brusquement et me collai contre la porte de ma prison. Je venais de voir quelque chose auquel je refusais de croire. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque et terrifiante créature qui ressemblaità la mort rouge. Je me rapprochai lentement et, prenant une grande inspiration, jetai un œil dehors. Le monstre était toujours là, tel un spectre revenu d'un passé déjà lointain. Ça semblait impossible… Néanmoins, il présentait deux différences flagrantes avec la mort rouge : Sa couleur noire et sa taille. En effet, le dragon était deux fois plus grand et possédait une collerette plus imposante que la reine qu'Harold et Krokmou avaient vaincue. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. J'observais, la bouche entrouverte, le monstre pulvériser le pont d'un des bateaux de la flotte à l'aide de ses puissantes mâchoires. Des dizaines de dragons s'échappèrent aussitôt de la cale et s'envolèrent loin des chasseurs. Pourquoi la reine ne les obligeait-elle pas à rester avec elle ? Pourquoi les libérait-elle ? Son travail accompli, le titan plongea dans l'eau et y disparu. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'espérais ne pas le recroiser de sitôt… Tout à coup, le drakkar trembla de toutes parts, comme si on le soulevait dans les airs. Ma respiration était courte et haletante. Je sentais la sueur dégouliner dans mon dos. Brusquement, je vis des dents émerger du plafond et du sol. J'étais en plein dans la gueule du monstre. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. L'immense bête referma ses mâchoireset m'emmena en même temps que la partie de la cale ou je me trouvais. Je hurlais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Le jour se fit brusquement nuit. La chaleur m'étouffait et l'abominable odeur de charogne me donnait envie de vomir. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Je soulevai une botte dont la semelle était toute visqueuse et sentis la langue de la bête remuer. C'était répugnant. Soudain, la gueule se rouvrit et l'air frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je revivais. La langue de l'animal remua de nouveau. Il la sortit hors de sa gueule et la secoua violemment. Je poussai un cri de terreur et retombai dans le reste du drakkar entourée des débris de ma cellule. Quelques dragons, dont les cages avaient étés broyées par le monstre, s'envolèrent aussitôt dehors en battant des ailes comme des dingues, effrayés sans doute à la seule idée de devoir retourner dans cet enfer. J'étais pleine de bave et en éprouvait d'affreux haut le cœur. Ensuite, le monstre cracha les derniers morceaux de bois qu'il y avait dans sa gueule et essaya de se nettoyer la langue avec ses immenses pattes avant. Il n'avait plus l'air dangereux. Il en était même presque marrant. Je laissai échapper un léger rire. Ouais…Les planches, ça n'était pas non plus mon plat favori… Brusquement, je me figeai. Quelque chose venait de bouger derrière l'immense collerette du reptile. Je plissai les yeux puis me les frottai. Je ne rêvais pas. Perché sur l'énorme tête de l'animal se tenait un homme à la carrure imposante et dont les longs cheveux blancs flottaient au vent. Les sourcils froncés, il me fixait d'un regard incrédule. Je n'arrivais ni à bouger ni à parler. J'étais pétrifiée. Nos yeux étaient plantés les uns dans ceux de l'autre. Il y eu un instant de flottement et l'immense bête replongea dans l'océan, disparaissant sous la surface des eaux comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ma tête. Je demeurai un moment interdite et observai l'océan d'un air hagard. J'avais du mal à réaliser les évènements les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. C'était arrivé si vite…

Je me relevai sur mes jambes tremblantes et continuai de regarder la surface des eaux. Qui était ce mystérieux dragonnier et comment avait-il réussi à dresser une bête si monstrueuse ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais… Tout à coup, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit et j'entendis au loin les pas lourds des chasseurs. Ma respiration se fit plus courte et rapide. Je devais me cacher. Avec un peu de chance, ils croiraient que la bête m'avait mangée. Aussitôt, je me ruai dans le labyrinthe. A droite, à gauche encore à droite. Ils se rapprochaient… Vite… Vite… Quand j'aperçu quelques caisses de vivres empilées les unes sur les autres, je sautai derrière et retint mon souffle. Je me figeai et dressai l'oreille.

« Oh par Thor ! Cette fichue bestiole nous a broyé quatre cages ! C'est pas vrai ! 'Faut toujours qu'elle arrive lorsqu'on est chargés de dragons ! » Cria un des chasseurs.

-On a intérêt à noter l'étendue des dégâts, et vite ! Espérons qu'elle en a fait moins que la dernière fois. Aussi non, on peut dire adieu à notre salaire… » Rajouta un autre à la voix plus rauque.

Apparemment, ça n'était pas la première fois que les hommes de Viggo avaient affaire à ce monstre…

« Hé, les gars… Où est passée la fille ? » Demanda brusquement un chasseur.

A ces mots, ma gorge se serra et mon estomac se noua.

« Et crotte ! Je l'avais oubliée celle-là… On n'a pas intérêt à ce qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Euh… Où était sa cage ? » Renchérit un autre.

-Ben… Ici justement… »

Il y eu un silence.

« Vous…Vous croyez qu'il l'a bouffée ? » Demanda t- on soudain.

-Ou alors elle est tombée à l'eau… Quoiqu'il en soit, avec la tonne de débris qu'il y a eu, elle n'a pas pu survivre… »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ils me croyaient morte. Ça me laisserait donc le champ libre.

« Hé ! Il y a des traces de pas mouillés, ici ! » Cria brusquement un chasseur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. J'étais pleine de bave de dragon de la tête aux pieds, comment avais-je pu oublier que je laisserais forcément des traces ?

« Ce sont les siennes… Elle a dû se cacher quelque part… On se sépare et on fouille le navire jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve ! » Ordonna un viking.

J'avalai ma salive. Que faire ? Rester ici au risque d'être découverte ou prendre le risque d'aller me cacher ailleurs et d'être vue ? Il fallait faire vite. Je me levai mais, entendant les pas des chasseurs qui se rapprochaient, je me remis aussitôt assise, enlaçant mes genoux et priant pour qu'on ne me trouve pas.

« Heeeey, princesse ? Es-tu là ? » Appela l'un d'eux.

Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Je retins mon souffle. Le grincement des planches m'indiqua qu'ils s'éloignaient. C'était le moment. Je me levai et me glissai prudemment hors de ma cachette.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Cria t- on.

-Non. Et vous ?

-Non plus. Elle a peut-être réussi à gagner la passerelle. »

J'entendis les pas des chasseurs qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Ils revenaient. Sans perdre un instant, je me ruai derrière les caisses et m'y aplatis. Malheureusement, je fis brutalement tomber l'une d'entre elles. Je serrai les dents.

« Hé ! Vous avez entendu ? » Hurla t- on.

C'est pas vrai… Je ne sortirais jamais de ce navire maudit…

-Ouais, ça venait de par là. Vous venez ? On y va. »

Cette fois, c'était la fin…

« Princesse… Ou te caches-tu ? » Susurra un chasseur.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même.

« Princesse. »

La voix s'était approchée. Je me risquai à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus les caisses.

« Ah, te voilà ! » Déclara une voix juste derrière moi.

Je me retournai aussitôt et me plaquai contre le mur. Un colosse de muscle se tenait en face de moi.

« Y a un problème ? Tu te sens pas rassurée ? » Lança t-il avec un sourire ironique.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je me redressai et glissai entre les jambes du chasseur. Aussitôt, je me mis à courir à perdre haleine. Je tournai à droite, à gauche puis encore à gauche. Les cris enragés des hommes de Viggo résonnaient derrière moi. Je ne me souvenais pas quand est-ce que j'avais mangé pour la dernière fois mais ça devait remonter à un certain temps car mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée. Affolée, je pris à droite. Je perdais de la vitesse et les chasseurs me rattrapaient. C'était un véritable cauchemar… Je trébuchai sur une planche légèrement relevée mais repris rapidement ma course. Les dragons, paniqués par toute cette agitation, poussaient des rugissements effrayés.

« Mais ou est cette fichue sortie ? » Grommelais-je.

Tout se ressemblait affreusement. Je ne savais plus où aller. J'étais perdue. Je m'engouffrai dans un passage qui aboutit à une impasse. Epuisée, affamée, je tombai à genoux. Je regardais ce mur de bois de mes yeux hagards. Je n'avais plus nulle part ou me sauver. C'était fini. J'avais livré mon dernier combat. J'entendais les chasseurs arriver. Je posai mon front contre le sol et sanglotai. Les hommes de Viggo me retrouvèrent et me trainèrent jusqu'à une autre cellule. Je me laissai faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Les voix et les bruits étaient atténués et ma vision s'était comme couverte d'un voile blanc. On me jeta dans une autre cage, loin de Vandgave et on ferma la grille. Je ne me relevai pas et restai recroquevillée sur le sol comme une pauvre petite larve. Tout m'était absolument égal.

Quelques jours plus tard ou peut-être une semaine après ou bien un mois, je ne savais plus… De toute façon, je m'en moquais… Un grincement insupportable me tira de mon sommeil mais mes paupières étaient si lourdes et mes membres si faibles que je ne pris même pas la peine de bouger. On avait ouvert la porte de ma cellule. Je gardai les yeux fermés, attendant ce qu'il allait se passer. Je reçu un coup violent dans l'estomac.

« Debout ! » Cracha t- on.

Je laissai échapper un cri étouffé par la douleur et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il faisait encore nuit. Un chasseur se tenait devant moi avec une torche à la main.

« Debout, j'ai dis ! » Hurla l'homme en me donnant un nouveau coup.

Je me mis mécaniquement assise et eu un abominable haut le cœur. Ma tête tournait. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là ni depuis quand…

« Plus vite ! » Cria le chasseur.

Prise de la crainte d'être à nouveau frappée, j'obéis. Je me levai sur mes jambes tremblantes et, ne pouvant me retenir, vomis. Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu mieux. Je sortis de ma cellule et attendis les ordres du chasseur.

« Avance ! » Commanda t-il.

Je ne bronchai pas et commençai à marcher. Il se mit à côté de moi et me tint fermement le bras pour m'empêcher de fuir. De toute façon, dans l'état que j'étais, je ne pouvais aller nulle part… Il me guida jusqu'à la sortie du labyrinthe. Il me força à gravir les marches qui menaient au pont et à sortir de la cale. J'étais dehors ! Je n'étouffais plus au milieu des cris et des gémissements. L'abominable odeur d'excrément mêlée à celle du sang séché avait disparue pour faire place au doux souffle du vent qui caressait mon visage. La lune était si belle que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je revivais enfin. Viggo était debout à l'avant du navire, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le chasseur m'amena auprès de lui puis rejoignis ses camarades, massés pour la plupart sur le gaillard arrière. Quant aux quelques uns qui restaient, ils s'étaient postés de chaque côté du pont. Ils ne bougeaient pas, scrutant les eaux sombres leurs arcs à la main, parés à tirer. Ils avaient l'air déterminés et sûr de ce qu'ils allaient faire. En les voyant ainsi, je sentis les battements de mon cœur meurtri s'accélérer. Que préparaient-ils ?

« Sif. Que vois-tu devant toi ? » Demanda Viggo sans tourner la tête vers moi.

Je plissai les yeux et aperçu une grosse masse se dessiner dans un brouillard lointain. Une île ! Lentement, je dépassai Viggo et me tint tout au bout du drakkar. Ce gros caillou m'était étrangement familier… Brusquement, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Non… Je n'eu plus de doutes lorsque je vis deux immenses guerriers de pierre aux gorges enflammées se dresser aux abords de l'île. Berk… Je me tournai aussitôt vers Viggo qui, lisant la panique sur mon visage, me répondit par un simple sourire perfide. Non…

« Ceci, Sif, est la première partie de mon plan et je tiens absolument à ce que tu sois aux premières loges pour voir son accomplissement. » Déclara t-il tranquillement.

Un chasseur arriva et bloqua mes bras dans mon dos. Je n'essayai même pas de me débattre. J'étais figée comme une vulgaire statue, complètement paralysée par la peur. Plus nous nous rapprochions de Berk et plus ma respiration était rapide et haletante. Je revoyais tous les visages de ceux que j'aimais et qui habitaient sur cette île. Ils étaient en danger mais je savais qu'ils ne fuiraient pas et c'était ça qui me terrorisais. S'ils devaient livrer bataille, ils le feraient jusqu'à leur mort…

La flotte se rapprochait.

« Qu'on m'amène ma cape et une autre pour notre charmante invitée. » Ordonna Viggo.

L'un de ses hommes s'inclina et parti dans les quartiers de son maître. Il en revint avec les affaires qu'il avait demandées et les lui donna. Viggo se vêtit calmement d'une grande cape noire et me força à en mettre une également. De toute façon, je n'étais pas en état de contester et puis, j'avais un peu froid… Rapidement, les navires s'organisèrent et, quand ils eurent cerné le port, le frère de Ryker commanda simplement :

« Feu. »

A ses mots, tous les chasseurs enflammèrent leurs flèches et tendirent leurs arcs vers le village endormi. Les cordes se relâchèrent brusquement et toutes s'envolèrent. Non… Doucement, ce fut comme si des dizaines d'éclats de soleil traversaient le ciel nocturne. Je les regardais filer, impuissante. Elles s'abattirent pour la plupart sur le toit des huttes qui immédiatement prirent feu. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de panique s'élevèrent. La lueur rougeâtre de l'incendie grandissant colorait la voute céleste, faisant disparaître les étoiles. Tous les vikings sortirent des maisons en courant et beaucoup se précipitèrent vers l'armurerie qui bientôt ne serait plus qu'un tas de bois calciné. Les dragons qui n'avaient pas de dresseur déambulaient dans le village, complètement affolés.

« NON ! » Hurlais-je en détachant mon bras gauche.

Le chasseur me serra de plus belle. Cela ne servait à rien.

« Non… » Soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

Les hommes de Viggo profitèrent de la terreur qu'ils avaient semée pour abaisser la passerelle. Tous les drakkars firent de même et les chasseurs dégoulinèrent dans le port. Ensuite, brandissant leurs épées, ils se ruèrent vers le village en hurlant. J'entendais dans le lointain les rugissements furieux des dragons et les armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Viggo fit signe au viking qui me tenait de me lâcher puis m'empoigna le bras à son tour. Il me mit sa main sur la bouche et nous débarquâmes à notre tour dans le port. Il m'emportait malgré sa petite taille sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Il nous cacha derrière des tonneaux et, profitant du chaos ambiant, nous fit glisser tels des serpents entre les deux seules maisons qui n'étaient pas en flammes. Nous étions engloutis par l'obscurité. Personne ne pouvait nous voir mais nous, nous voyions tout. Il leva sa main libre et, mettant son doigt sur sa bouche susurra :

« Chuuuut, au sinon… »

Il mit sa dague sur ma gorge, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à bouger le petit doigt.

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Tout brulait. On essayait d'éteindre l'incendie mais c'était vain. Le village était désormais un immense brasier. Les dragonniers n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour contenir le flot incessant de chasseurs et ils furent rapidement débordés. Astrid, téméraire comme toujours, tenta de les prendre à revers. Elle tomba la première. Sa dragonne se reçu en plein flan une flèche enduite de racine de dragon et poussa un rugissement de douleur. Avant de perdre connaissance, Tempête entoura de ses ailes la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle sur terre et chuta. Elle s'écrasa violemment, son museau raclant le sol pendant dix bonnes secondes. Je voulu crier mais la lame sur ma gorge me fit taire. Astrid sortit aussitôt de dessous ses ailes protectrices et essaya de la relever.

« Je t'en prie, ma belle, réveille-toi ! » La supplia t- elle.

Tempête ne bougea pas et les chasseurs se massèrent autour d' bataille continuait de faire rage avec la même intensité. Partout ou je regardais, du sang, des cris et des larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans un bruit. Un peu plus haut, j'aperçu Kognedur chevauchant son fidèle Bouilli. Elle réussit à éteindre, grâce au puissant jet d'eau de son dragon, les flammes qui rongeaient la grande salle. Soudain, une gigantesque explosion retentit. Un braguettaure, sans aucun doute. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête et brusquement, elle et l'ébouillantueur se détachèrent de la grande salle pour s'aventurer en plein cœur du village. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Viggo me força à me déplacer un peu pour que je puisse mieux admirer le « spectacle ». Elle sauta de son dragon complètement paniquée et essaya d'ôter fébrilement des débris de poutre qui étaient bien trop lourds pour elle. Mon angoisse grandissait de minute en minute. Que cherchait-elle là-dessous ? Ou plutôt qui ? Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ma tête. Un grondement lointain se fit entendre et doucement, de fines gouttes tombèrent sur le champ de bataille. Rapidement, elles se firent plus nombreuses. Elles ruisselaient dans le dos des combattants acharnés sans pour autant réussir à éteindre leur rage ni l'incendie qui se propageaient de plus en plus. Bouilli donna un coup de main à son dragonnier et bientôt, un malheureux fut dégagé.Kogne poussa un cri et se jeta à son cou.C'était son frère.

 **Il toussa et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.**

« C'est…C'est toi ? »

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. Je suis là. » Répondit-elle sans le lâcher.

-Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

-Krane ! Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles. T'es malade ou quoi ? Non ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'en sortir !

-Est-ce…Est-ce que j'ai été héroïque ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une vingtaine de chasseurs à terre qui gémissaient.

« Oui. C'était la plus belle explosion que j'ai jamais vue. » Avoua t- elle.

-Meilleure que celle de la ferme de Sven ?

-Mille fois meilleure, frangin. »

Il sourit de ses belles dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau noircie. Elle leva une main et tapa dans la sienne. Il gémit et laissa retomber sa tête. Dans un ultime effort, il annonça :

« J'ai mis Frigg et les enfants en sécurité. Oh et, embrasse Pète pour moi... C'est vraiment un bon gars. Il a été super… Oh et pis Prout aussi… Tu le feras, hein ? Tu n'oublieras pas ? »

-Tu le feras toi-même, crétin ! Debout ! Magne-toi un peu !

-Non, Kogne… J'irai pas plus loin… Hey, tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-J'ai un peu la frousse. Tu peux me tenir la main ?

-Non ! Tu dois venir avec moi. Et…Et demain… »

Sa voix s'étranglait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Demain, on ira mettre du poil à gratter dans le manteau de Varek. Tu te souviens ? Comme quand on avait quinze ans. Et…Et aussi, on coulera du gel de cauchemar monstrueux au milieu du village et on l'allumera. Ça fera une super trainée et on regardera ça assis sur le toit de ma hutte. Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » Poursuivit-elle.

-Ouais… Varek il a des bras trop petits pour se gratter… J'adore faire ça… 'Faudra faire attention qu'Ingrid ne nous voit pas ou alors, elle nous tranchera la tête.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Ils rirent un instant puis Kranedur balbutia :

« Je... Je suis juste fatigué… Je vais dormir un peu… »

-Non ! Tu ne dois pas dormir, pas maintenant !

-Hey… Kogne…

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime… »

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Krane ! Debout ! Allez, Krane !» L'implora t- elle.

Elle lui donna une grande gifle mais son frère ne se releva pas. Elle le secoua mais rien n'y fit. Elle posa son oreille contre sa poitrine puis se redressa. Elle ne pleurait pas. C'était donc qu'il vivait encore. Elle lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse maternelle puis lui attrapa la main pour le soulever. Tout à coup, une hache se planta violemment dans le montant de la porte à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Aussitôt, elle détacha la hache et se retourna vers les chasseurs qui affluaient. Elle enserra la tête de Bouilli et lui ordonna doucement :

« Veille sur lui. »

Le dragon lui donna une caresse du bout du museau et étendit ses immenses ailes au dessus du blessé. Pleine de rage, Kognedur fonça vers les hommes de Viggo sans la moindre peur. En tournant la tête, j'aperçu d'autres chasseurs qui s'approchaient de Bouilli. Je voulu hurler pour le prévenir mais Viggo me retint. Ses hommes lui lancèrent un filet dessus et le bloquèrent au sol. Ils lui tirèrent plusieurs flèches dans le flan et sur la queue ce qui eu pour résultat de le rendre encore plus agressif. Il éjecta les hommes qui se trouvaient sur son dos et poussa un rugissement de détresse qui attira l'attention de Kognedur.

« Bouilli ! » Hurla t- elle en voyant la scène.

L'ébouillantueurse débattait férocement et quelques chasseurs finirent gravement brulés mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant. Le dragon était de plus en plus faible à chaque minute qui passait… Kognedur n'arriverait pas à temps… Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Je refusais de rester là et de regarder le village se faire massacrer. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et aperçu une hache à seulement quelques mètres de Bouilli. Les chasseurs avaient sans doute dû la faire tomber en essayant de le capturer. Un peu plus loin, je distinguai le casque d'un des Berkiens. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je marchai violemment sur le pied de Viggo qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il cria et me lâcha aussitôt. Immédiatement, je couru jusqu'à la hache et m'en emparai. Ouch… C'était bien plus lourd que ce que je pensais... Ensuite, j'attrapai le casque et le mis. J'étais parée. La rage au ventre, je lançai la hache en hurlant. Elle trancha net l'une des cordes du filet et alla se planter dans une porte un peu plus loin. Les chasseurs tombèrent à la renverse, surpris. Je glissai entre les jambes de l'un d'eux et récupérai mon arme. La faim et la fatigue dont j'étais victime dans la cale avaient brutalement disparues. Je ne sentais même plus la chaleur de la fournaise qui m'entourait. Quelques hommes se précipitèrent vers moi mais ne réussirent pas à me capturer. Je frappai l'un d'eux avec le manche de ma hache et donnai un coup de pied bien placé à un autre que je jugeais un peu trop près. Je ne me contrôlais plus. J'avais l'impression de m'être transformée en furie. Dans mes yeux se dressaient des flammes. Je coupai encore quelques cordes et Bouilli sortit brutalement du filet. Il approcha sa tête de moi et me dévisagea de ses grands yeux aux couleurs de l'océan. Il me donna une caresse du bout du museau. Il m'avait reconnue.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir… » Pensais-je.

Kognedur, qui arrivait seulement, s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Elle me fixait, la bouche entrouverte. Je la regardai et lui sourit. Puis, apercevant Viggo et ses hommes du coin de l'œil, je filai sans plus attendre.

Je courrais à perdre haleine au milieu de la bataille. Je glissai sous le ventre d'un cauchemar monstrueux et bondis au-dessus d'une charrette. Je tournai derrière une hutte, persuadée d'y être en sécurité mais me retrouvai nez à nez avec un chasseur. Ils étaient vraiment partout ! Je freinai avec peine mon élan et repartit dans la direction opposée. Je traversai la place publique et entendis des râles provenir de dessous une torche géante qui avait été abattue par un cauchemar monstrueux effrayé. Sans m'arrêter, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Rustik. Ou était passé Krochefer ? Soudain, j'aperçu une silhouette familière. J'écarquillai les yeux et hurlai :

« OG ! »

Il se retourna aussitôt et me fixa, effaré. Les questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

« Sif ? » S'étonna t-il.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mes cheveux roux avaient l'aspect de flammes et, au milieu de l'incendie, ma hache à la main, debout au bord d'un précipice, je devais avoir l'air d'une valkyrie. Tout à coup, un dragon vipère terrifié me bouscula et je tombai. Je poussai un long cri aigu mais, heureusement, je fus rattrapée de justesse. On me remonta et je découvris avec horreur que c'était Viggo qui m'avait sauvée.

« Navré de gâcher tes espoirs mais je tiens à ce que tu sois là pour admirer le bouquet final. »

Il m'empoigna le bras et appela son frère qui se battait un peu plus loin.

« Ryker, dis aux catapultes de tirer. » Lui ordonna t-il.

Celui-ci acquiesça et couru jusqu'au port. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir une deuxième fois. Bientôt, des pierres se mirent à pleuvoir sur le village. Elles percutèrent quelques dragons et écrasèrent le peu de huttes encore intactes. Tout à coup, un bruit strident retentit. Il fut immédiatement suivi d'une puissante explosion qui détruisit l'un des drakkars de la flotte. Je regardais l'onde de choc bleutée se répandre avec une certaine fierté.

 **« Furie nocturne… » Soufflais-je le sourire aux lèvres.**

Tous les Berkienspoussèrent des cris de joie. Leur énergie et leur courage leur revint comme par magie. Leur chef était venu à leur secourt. Il combattait à leurs côtés. Le grand dragon noir survola brièvement le village et cracha un jet de plasma qui délivra des Berkiens acculés par une dizaine de chasseurs près de la falaise. J'observais ces deux amis filer dans le ciel avec une joie et une reconnaissance immenses. Viggo avait perdu. Le combat s'arrêterait là et Harold triompherait, comme toujours. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais...

Le frère de Ryker m'emmena à l'abri derrière une hutte et héla l'un de ses hommes.

« Écoute moi bien : Je veux que tous les dragons capturés soient rapatriés sur les drakkars, est-ce clair ? » Commanda t-il.

-Oui, Viggo. »

Le chasseur partit et les dragons pris dans des filets furent emmenés. Parmi eux, je distinguai Gruff qui regardait partout autour de lui, paniqué. Je devinai ces sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas voler. Il était prit au piège. Autour de lui, haine, colère et peur. Il faisait noir. Ou l'emmenait-on ? Il ne savait pas. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçu un coupeur de pluie dont l'aile était brisée. Lui non plus ne pourrait pas s'enfuir en volant. Deux ou trois autres dragons étaient également dans le même cas. On les mit chacun sur des bateaux différents. Ma joie fit alors place à de la peur. Mon cœur recommença à battre la chamade. Il était impossible de tous les sauver… On n'en aurait pas le temps… La furie nocturne passa de nouveau au dessus du village. Que comptait faire Harold ? Avait-il un plan ? Sû au lieu de se diriger vers le port comme je le pensais, le grand dragon noir descendit en flèche vers la hutte du chef.

« Krokmou ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui hurla son dragonnier.

Il essaya de le redresser mais le reptile n'en faisait qu'à sa tê se posa juste devant la hutte et fit brutalement descendre Harold de son dos. Alors, le dragon devint comme tourna sur lui-même et se mit à frapper violemment sa prothèse contre le sol.

« KROKMOU ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! » Le supplia le chef.

 **En à peine quelques secondes, l'aileron était complètement pulvérisé.** Krokmou en arracha les restes avec ses dents et les jeta loin de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il se roula par terre et fini par arracher sa selle. Harold étreignit son museau et le força à le regarder.

« Krokmou ! Réponds-moi ! Krokmou, mon grand, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda t-il, affolé, en le caressant.

Le dragon le fixa de ses grands yeux doux puis se détacha de lui et se rua dans la hutte en flammes des Haddocks. Harold voulu le suivre mais une poutre céda et s'effondra devant la porte.

« KROKMOU ! » Cria le chef.

Il regardait anxieusement sa maison bruler puis poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son dragon revenir avec quelque chose dans la gueule. C'était un aileron qui lui permettrait de voler seul. Krokmou le déposa aux pieds de son dragonnier et lui présenta sa queue. Harold recula un peu et balbutia :

« Q…Quoi ? Tu…Tu veux que je te le mette ? Je comprends pas… A quoi tu joues, Krokmou ? »

La furie nocturne lui souffla l'air de ses naseaux au visage.

« Okay, okay… ça va… T'énerves pas… »

Il se baissa vers la queue de son meilleur ami et lui fixa l'aileron. Le dragon le regarda et attendis patiemment qu'il ai fini.

« Voilà. » Déclara t-il.

La furie nocturne approcha son museau de son dragonnier et lui donna une tendre caresse du bout de celui-ci. Harold serra son cou et repris en le caressant :

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! T'es un vilain dragon ! Tu le sais, hein ? Tu vas voir, ça va aller. On va les vaincre ensembles, comme on l'a toujours fait. Okay, mon grand ? »

Le dragon se détacha du chef et se recula.

« Krokmou ? » Souffla Harold inquiet en voyant l'étrange regard du reptile.

Le dragon se recula encore un peu puis déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Harold laissa échapper un cri. Krokmous'installa sur le toit de la hutte des Haddocks. Il tourna la tête vers le chef et poussa un long grondement assez curieux. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? L'animalse retourna vers le village qu'il dominait. Ilbomba le torse et poussa un rugissement puissant qui se fit entendre dans l'île entière. C'était un cri de ralliement. Immédiatement, les dragons paniqués se calmèrent et arrêtèrent de courir. Ils ouvrirent leurs ailes et rejoignirent leur alpha. Quant aux dragons des Berkiens, ils se débarrassèrent aussitôt de leurs dresseurs. Ils ne le firent pas méchamment, la plupart furent même très doux et accordèrent une dernière caresse à leurs dragonniers. Le devoir les appelait. Alors, ignorant les hurlements affolés de leurs dresseurs, ils s'envolèrent à leur tour et prirent place aux côtés de l'alpha. Oui, un impressionnant tourbillon multicolore de reptiles s'était élevé au dessus de nos têtes dans un bruissement d'ailes d'une ampleur inégalée. Nous étions loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais nous savions que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Tempête, qui avait été laissée pour morte par les chasseurs, gisait toujours sur le sol, Astrid pleurant contre son flan. Soudain, entendant sans doute le bruit du tumulte, elle se releva difficilement.

« Tempête ? Tu… Tu es vivante ? »

La dragonne l'ignora et, malgré ses blessures, déplia ses ailes et rejoignit la furie nocturne. Astrid cria son nom à en avoir mal à la gorge mais Tempête resta parmi les siens.

« Chouchoutte ! Ou est-ce que tu vas ? » Brailla oncle en courant après son gronk.

Une clameur s'éleva ainsi de tout le village. On hurlait le nom de son dragon du vieillard à l'enfant mais aucun ne revint. Krokmou ouvrit ses grandes ailes noires et s'éleva au devant d'eux. Ses pupilles devinrent des fentes. Il adressa aux chasseurs un regard meurtrier et poussa un rugissement agressif. Une lueur bleutée naissait au fond de sa gorge. Il était prêt à tirer. Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi effrayant. On avait osé toucher aux siens, ceux sur qui il veillerait jusqu'à la mort. La guerre était déclarée. Les écailles qui parcourraient le dos de l'alpha bleuirent brutalement. D'un cri enragé, il sonna le début du combat. Il fonça vers la flotte de chasseurs rapide comme l'éclair. La meute le suivit, comprenant aussitôt ce que leur chef avait en tête.

« KROKMOU ! NON ! » S'égosilla Harold.

Il poursuivit son dragon mais Valka le retint.

« Laisse-moi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en danger ? Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul ! Il a besoin de moi ! » Hurla t-il.

-Non, Harold. Il te protège, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il nous protège tous ainsi que les siens. »

Il se détacha de sa mère et couru encore quelques mètres.

« KROKMOU ! »

Le grand dragon noir ne se retourna pas. Harold continua de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante. Jumper, qui se tenait fidèlement à la droite de Krokmou, fondit vers le navire oùGruff était retenu prisonnier. Evitant les flèches des chasseurs avec agilité, il tendit ses immenses serres en avant et le récupéra. Les autres dragons suivirent le mouvement et firent de même. Bientôt, tous les dragons capturés et incapables de voler furent en sécurité entre les serres de leurs compagnons. Mais au lieu de revenir sur Berk, la meute s'éloigna. Ou allaient-ils ? En les voyant disparaître peu à peu dans l'obscurité, Harold se releva. Paniqué, il couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à la plus haute falaise.

« KROKMOU ! » Hurla t-il.

La furie nocturne s'arrêta un instant et regarda le chef. Elle poussa un long cri puis se retourna. C'était un adieu.

 **« NON ! KROKMOU !»**

Et tandis que les dragons s'en allaient toujours plus loin, Harold se laissa tomber sur les genoux et regarda son meilleur ami filer dans le ciel nocturne, impuissant. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il s'effondra, la face contre terre, sanglotant de plus belle.

« Tous aux drakkars ! » Cria Viggo.

Je comprenais seulement maintenant quel avait été le plan de cet homme immonde qui me retenait. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés le jour où je m'étais fait capturée me revinrent brusquement en mémoire :

 _« Je vais simplement te faire souffrir pour qu'il souffre à son tour. Vous tous, les uns après les autres, je vais vous priver de ce que vous avez de plus cher. »_

 **Ça n'était pas Berk qu'il visait mais les dragons.** Par ce grand carnage, il les avait obligé à quitter l'île. Il savait que l'alpha, en voyant les siens en danger, ferait tout pour les mettre en lieu sûr. En les forçant à fuir, Viggo faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il brisait tous les dragonniers et en particulier Harold, qu'il haïssait, ainsi que moi. Il n'ignorait pas que les Berkiens étaient pour moi comme une deuxième famille et les voir souffrir me faisait horriblement mal. Tous ce que nous aimions, nos rêves, notre famille, notre liberté, il les piétinerait sans hésiter. Je n'avais rien pu faire. J'avais assisté à la bataille, impuissante. La vengeance de Viggo venait de commencer. Les chasseurs se retirèrent lentement de Berk et nous regagnâmes les navires dans le bruit confus des épées qui se trémoussaient après la ceinture de leurs propriétaires. Je ne réalisais pas. Je me faisais emmener sans rien dire. Tout était enveloppé d'un voile blanc. Les bruits et les voix étaient atténués, comme dans les brumes d'un rêve… Quand on me rejeta dans ma cellule, je ne bronchai pas. J'étais étalée sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos, me demandant si ce cauchemar prendrait un jour fin.

« Mettez le cap sur Ygled. » Ordonna Viggo.

Il décrocha calmement la torche qu'il y avait à côté de ma cellule et s'en alla. La lueur de la flamme disparu et la lourde porte de la cale se ferma. J'avais affreusement froid et je grelottais. J'étais tellement faible que je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais l'horrible impression d'avoir un creux à la place de l'estomac. Rapidement, mes gémissements se joignirent à ceux des dragons, noyés ça et là dans l'obscurité qui m'oppressait. Le bateau tanguait doucement, me faisant rouler de droite à loin, un immense brasier dont nous nous éloignions de minutes en minutes. Ça, c'était Berk… Ses habitants pêchaient et chassaient, comme la plupart des vikings. Les couchers de soleil y étaient merveilleux mais ce dontles Berkiensétaient le plus fiers, c'était leurs bestioles. Ailleurs, les gens avaient des souris, des chats ou des poneys mais ici, ils avaient des dragons. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça mais ils goutaient désormais avec ces bêtes une douce complicité jusqu'à cette nuit où ils ont tout perdu… Et maintenant, Berk était en deuil. Ses pleurs, ses cris et son sang me revenaient en mémoire comme si je ne l'avais pas réellement quittée… Oui… Mon cœur était resté là-bas et seul mon corps mort se trainait misérablement dans cette cellule. Et je pleurais à mon tour, incapable de retenir mes larmes. Je sanglotais amèrement, les doigts désespérément accrochés aux barreaux comme si la porte allait de nouveau s'ouvrir. Je noyais mes joues chaudes et rougies dans mon vêtement. Je finis par hurler de rage en me tapant violemment la tête dans les murs… A bout de forces, je me calmai et me recroquevillai dans un coin. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Je voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête…

J'avais très peur… J'étais terrée au fond de cette cale, crasseuse et affamée, dans une crainte morbide du lendemain… J'ignorais ou Viggo m'emmènerait mais je savais que je ne pourrais rien y faire. J'étais devenue son jouet… **Celle qu'il trainerait partout sans que je n'oppose de résistance…**

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée à ce niveau de l'histoire ! C'était vraiment important pour moi d'écrire cette partie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je ne mors pas :D.**

 **Oh et, soit dit en passant, des hypothèses pour le mystérieux dragonnier ? Et pour ce qui est du passé de Vandgave ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du choix des musiques ? Quelles ont étés vos impressions ?**

 **A très bientôt et au plaisir ).**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Ygled

**Chapitre 28 : Ygled**

* * *

Les murs dansaient et le plafond aussi. Je me sentais horriblement mal. J'étais sûrement devenue folle… Assiégée par un affreux mal de tête, je ne pu garder les yeux ouverts et les fermai afin de souffrir un peu moins. J'eus l'impression de flotter entre deux réalités. J'étais éveillée mais mon corps tout entier dormait. La nuit dernière, j'avais entendu des cris… Ceux de Vandgave… Il paraissait si proche mais en même temps si loin, perdu dans ces couloirs déformés dont les galeries changeaient de place continuellement. Tout ce que je vivais n'était peut-être qu'un rêve… Je devais être allongée, chez moi avec une forte fièvre qui me faisait délirer. Oui… C'était sûrement ça… J'entendais les grognements anxieux d'un gronk. Sans doute, Ombretueur qui veillait sur moi… J'étendis mollement la main dans le vide, le cherchant en agitant les doigts afin de sentir son museau rugueux que j'aimais tant caresser. Peu à peu, l'anxiété me gagna. Mon bras était étendu dans l'inconnu, s'efforçant d'obtenir ce contact qui m'aurait rassuré mais il ne vint pas. Je tournai difficilement la tête, les yeux toujours clos et appelai faiblement :

« Maman… »

Elle non plus ne vint pas. Notre hutte semblait déserte… Où étaient-ils tous partis ? Soudain, j'eus une frayeur. Et si, en réalité, j'avais sombré dans une sorte de coma ? J'aurais beau crier, personne ne viendrait me délivrer. Peut-être étaient-ils tous assis autour de moi en attendant désespérément que je leur fasse un signe… Je secouai la tête. J'étais encore vivante. Il fallait que je le leur montre ! J'essayai de me relever mais restai parfaitement immobile. J'étais prisonnière de cette pesanteur du sommeil dont je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher. J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un abime sans fond. Je remuai les lèvres sans qu'il sorte le moindre son de ma bouche. Je secouai la tête de plus belle.

« Je suis là ! » Criais-je mentalement.

J'avais si froid… Est-ce que ma couverture était tombée ?

« Je suis là ! » Hurlais-je en me redressant brusquement.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Je levai les yeux et aperçu un gronk bleu qui tournait en rond dans une cage aux barreaux verts. Je soupirai… J'étais de retour à la dure réalité… Je collai mon visage contre la grille de ma cage et soufflai :

« Vandgave ! Tu es là ? »

Seul le silence me répondit.

« Vandgave ! » Dis-je un peu plus fort.

Même résultat que la première fois. Je baissai la tête et mes mains glissèrent des barreaux. Je m'adossai au fond de ma cellule et fredonnai :

« Fal bo nubè, oum daloba. Pol nado hè coushi belevo. »

Mon regard errait dans le vide. Je me berçais toute seule, bougeant doucement de droite à gauche dans une sorte de rêverie lugubre.

« Efa tabi danè aldaobe. Loama dita folè.»

Je pensais à Berk. Est-ce que l'incendie avait été maitrisé ? En formant une chaîne avec des seaux d'eau comme avant, peut-être… Y avait-il des morts ? Des blessés ? Sûrement…

Une semaine s'écoula. Il faisait nuit. Mon front était brulant et je toussais de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression d'agonir. Soudain, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit. Au son des pas, je devinai qu'une seule personne descendait. Rapidement, je vis un chasseur apparaître au fond du couloir de bois. C'était celui avec la cicatrice sur le nez. Il tenait entre ses mains pleines de corne une écuelle avec dedans un gros morceau de viande. Il s'arrêta à la cage juste avant la mienne et lança l'assiette dedans. J'entendis alors des grognements et des dents déchiqueter voracement la viande. Le pauvre dragon qu'il y avait à côté n'avait sûrement pas eu à manger depuis des semaines… Tout à coup la porte de la cale s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Hé, Rulf ! T'es là ? » Cria t- on.

Personne ne répondit.

« Rulf ! »

La voix s'était rapprochée. Un autre chasseur se pointa dans le couloir et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah, Rulf, tu es là. Tu pourrais me répondre, non ? Viggo voudrait te voir. Il m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. »

Les clés se dandinaient après la ceinture de Rulf. Si seulement j'arrivais à les attraper…

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il.

-Il dit que tu fais du mauvais boulot parce la rage des neige dont il t'avait demandé de bien s'occuper n'est pas dans une super forme.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Depuis qu'on l'a séparée de son dragonnier, elle ne mange presque plus. On dirait que tout lui est égal !»

Il s'était un peu reculé. Je tendis les doigts et réussi à frôler le trousseau.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est pas à moi qu'il faudra que t'explique ça. T'as intérêt à être convainquant. » Reprit l'autre.

Encore un peu… J'y étais presque…

« Oh pour ça, je vais l'être ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Sept mois que je me décarcasse pour qu'elle reste en vie et on m'accuse de mal faire mon boulot ! C'est trop fort ! » Grommela Rulf.

Je soulevai discrètement les clefs en faisant bien attention qu'elles ne fassent pas de bruit. Je les tenais ! Aussitôt, je me couchai sur elles et fis semblant de dormir. Dès que les chasseurs eurent quitté la cale, je me relevai rapidement et glissai fébrilement la clé dans la serrure. Je tremblais si fort que je dus m'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Je me figeai aussitôt et fixai le fond du couloir de mes grands yeux. Mon cœur tambourinait horriblement fort dans ma poitrine et ma respiration était haletante. Fausse alerte. Je tournai la clé et perçu un léger cliquetis. J'étais libre ! Je tirai aussitôt la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long et sinistre grincement. Je rangeai nerveusement les clés de ma poche et fis un pas à l'extérieur. Je devais retrouver Vandgave. Les rares rayons de lune qui coulaient entre les planches du pont me suffisaient amplement à me diriger dans le labyrinthe. J'étais devenue une sorte de créature de nuit. Le soleil, désormais, me faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Je marchais pieds nus pour être plus discrète, dressant l'oreille au moindre bruit, telle une bête traquée. Je savais exactement ou les couloirs menaient. Je marchais dans le labyrinthe comme en plein jour. Les quelques dragons encore éveillés ne s'inquiétèrent pas de ma présence. Je passais devant leurs cellules sans qu'ils grognent ou s'effraient. J'étais sale et j'avais leur odeur. Parfois même, je me mettais à quatre pattes pour vérifier le contenu d'une cage. J'agissais comme un animal. Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure, je finis par retrouver Vandgave. Vite, je m'accroupis devant la cage et sortis le trousseau de ma poche. J'essayai une clé au hasard. Pas le temps de chercher laquelle était la bonne. Non… ça n'était pas celle-là… J'en insérai une autre et ce fut un deuxième échec. Je recommençai puis grommelai. Je venais de reprendre la même clé… C'est seulement à ma quatrième tentative que la porte s'ouvrit. Je me précipitai vers mon ami qui ne réagit pas et le serrai dans mes bras. Je sanglotais, le nez noyé dans sa tunique. Moi qui croyais ne plus jamais le revoir ! Je le mis difficilement assis et l'appelai. Il ne bougea pas. Peut-être qu'un peu d'eau le réveillerait… Je retournai à pas de loup jusqu'à ma cage et y prit l'écuelle d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Dans le couloir, je trouvai la manche d'un chasseur s'étant sans doute fait surpris par un dragon. Je la pris et revins auprès de Vandgave. Je portai l'écuelle à ses lèvres et il bu un peu. Je la reposai doucement puis trempai la manche dedans. Je la tordis puis tamponnai délicatement le front de mon ami avec. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et balbutia :

« Sif ? Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Co…Comment as-tu fait ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la grille ouverte.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ? » Demanda t-il.

Je rangeai la manche, qui n'était plus qu'un vulgaire chiffon, dans ma poche et chuchotai :

« Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Viens, on se tire d'ici. »

Je le forçai à passer son bras dans mon cou et l'aidai à se mettre debout.

« Ou est Sodvenn ? » Questionnais-je.

-Je… Je ne sais plus… Peut-être bien par là… » Répondit-il faiblement en tendant son bras dans un couloir.

-Ok, allons-y. » Terminais-je.

Nous tournâmes à gauche et nous engouffrâmes un peu plus dans le labyrinthe. Une aile en armure redressa calmement la tête et nous regarda passer sans un bruit.

« Par ici… Je m'en souviens, maintenant… » Murmura t-il en me pointant un autre couloir du doigt.

Nous tournâmes encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à une impasse à l'opposée de la sortie dans laquelle se trouvait une grosse cage. Même la torche qui était accrochée à droite de la cellule ne suffisait pas à en éclairer le fond.

« Elle est là… » Souffla mon ami.

Il se détacha de moi, les jambes tremblantes, et s'approcha la cellule en titubant. Il s'écrasa presque contre la grille et s'y accrocha fermement. Il se laissa glisser par terre, le visage tourné vers l'intérieur.

« Sodvenn… C'est moi… Je suis revenu, ma belle… Je suis revenu… » Articula t-il difficilement.

Alors, je vis quelque chose remuer dans la pénombre. Je retins ma respiration et attendis. Une queue apparu brièvement puis fut engloutie par l'obscurité. Un léger grondement se fit entendre et une tête toute blanche émergea de l'ombre. Une rage des neiges… Je devais en avoir vu seulement une ou deux dans ma vie entière et jamais je ne m'étais trouvée aussi proche. Elle était étonnamment grande pour une rage des neige et elle avait des sortes d'épines de glace sur les flans, la queue et les ailes. Elle me fascinait. Aussitôt, elle vint se frotter tendrement contre Vandgave. Il passa ses bras au travers des barreaux et lui caressa le cou.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée… » Marmonna t-il.

Je m'agenouillai prudemment à côté de mon ami et l'observai. Sodvenn me fixa aussitôt de ses grands yeux bleus et se mit à grogner.

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est une amie. » Expliqua Vandgave à sa dragonne.

La rage des neiges se calma mais continua de me regarder.

« Sif, je te présente Sodvenn, ma dragonne. Elle m'a soutenu pendant les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber.» Annonça Vandgave.

-Tu…Tu crois que je peux la toucher ? » Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça. Je passai ma main entre les barreaux puis hésitai.

« Vas-y, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. » Me confia Vandgave.

Mes derniers doutes s'envolèrent et doucement, je tendis ma main vers Sodvenn. Elle me donna une brève caresse puis se recula.

« Elle est magnifique… Normalement, les rages des neiges ne sont-elles pas plus petites ? » Murmurais-je.

-Si mais Sodvenn est une titane, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si grande. En plus, elle est encore jeune et n'a pas atteint sa taille adulte. Si j'ai bien calculé, elle devrait être environ deux fois plus grosse qu'une rage des neiges normale. »

Une titane… C'était extrêmement rare d'en trouver… J'étais ébahie.

Soudain, nous entendîmes la porte de la cale et, au son de leurs pas, nous devinâmes que plusieurs hommes descendaient. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre. Il fallait libérer Sodvenn ! Je glissai nerveusement une clé dans la serrure mais ne parvins pas à l'ouvrir. Mauvaise pioche… J'en essayai une autre et entendis les grosses voix et les rires gras des chasseurs qui se rapprochaient. La sueur perlait sur mon front tandis que mes mains tremblantes tentaient désespérément d'ouvrir la grille. Ça n'était pas non plus la bonne clé. Ma respiration était courte et haletante. Plus je me dépêchais et plus je stressais. Par inattention, je frappai le trousseau dans la grille et le léger tintement des clés s'éleva dans le couloir. Je serrai les dents.

« Hé ! Vous avez entendu ça ? » Cria un homme.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt et regardai le couloir dont l'obscurité faisait qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond.

« Ça y est, on est fichus. » Lâchais-je.

Je ne voulais pas retourner en cellule ! Je voulais sortir !

« On va se faire pincer, on va se faire pincer… » Répétais-je, paniquée.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais fiévreuse et mes idées s'embrouillaient. Je voulais courir mais je ne savais pas où. Je fis un pas et chancelai. Je reculai et jetai des coups d'œil alarmés partout autour de moi. Il semblait ne plus y avoir d'issue. Soudain, je sentis une main froide et douce attraper délicatement la mienne. C'était Vandgave. Il me tira à lui et me força à m'assoir.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Murmura t-il.

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas. Ses lèvres s'agrandirent en un beau sourire angélique. Il attrapa la torche et, prévenant Sodvenn pour qu'elle reste calme, la plongea dans le bac d'eau qu'on lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse boire. Les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt et nous fûmes plongés dans la nuit. Je ne voyais plus rien. J'étais perdue.

« Vandgave. » Soufflais-je.

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur…

-ça va aller. Surtout, ne fais plus de bruit. »

J'avalai ma salive et tentai de me contrôler, en vain. D'horribles frissons me parcourraient sans cesse la colonne vertébrale et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Le bruit des pas était plus fort. Ils arrivaient. J'étais restée dans la même position à savoir accroupie près de la cage de Sodvenn. Je n'osais pas bouger. J'étais devenue cette sorte de proie qui, au lieu de fuir devant le danger, se laisse dominer par la peur. Tout mon courage s'en était allé. La faim m'avait prit presque toutes mes forces et la maladie m'avait achevée. Je n'écoutais plus que mon instinct. Je craignais, bien que nous soyons enveloppés par l'obscurité, qu'ils ne nous trouvent quand même ou que l'un d'eux décide de fouiller le couloir. Tout à coup, je sentis le bras de Vandgave se glisser autour de ma taille. Je me laissai faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il me ramena à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur la mienne. Brusquement, mes tremblements cessèrent. Mon corps glacé se réchauffa. Je me sentais en sécurité. Nous retînmes notre respiration lorsque nous vîmes les ombres des chasseurs passer à seulement cinq mètres de nous. Mon angoisse grimpa en flèche mais j'essayai de me dominer en resserrant mon étreinte sur la main de Vandgave. Nous nous regardâmes anxieusement puis tournâmes la tête vers les chasseurs dont les contours blancs illuminés par les rayons de lune soulignaient leurs massives formes noires.

« C'était juste un dragon, je te dis ! Sois pas têtu ! Ecoute, continue à chercher si tu veux, moi je vais remonter avec la caisse de vivres et je vais manger parce que je commence sérieusement à avoir la dalle. » Lâcha l'un des leurs.

-Ouais, moi aussi. » Renchérirent les autres à tour de rôle.

« Okay, ça va, tu as gagné. On remonte. » Abandonna le chasseur.

Ils quittèrent la cale et fermèrent la porte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je tournai la tête vers Vandgave et il fit de même. Nous éclatâmes alors d'un rire nerveux, heureux d'être libres alors que nous n'y croyions plus. Hélas, mes forces me quittaient. Tout mon corps était engourdi. Mes paupières se fermaient sans que je ne le veuille. J'essayais de résister mais c'était perdu d'avance. Ma tête était horriblement lourde. Je me remis même à grelotter malgré la chaleur de Vandgave. Je toussai puis balbutiai à mon ami :

« Je ne veux pas mourir ici… Je ne veux pas… »

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, calme toi. »

Il toucha mon front puis s'écria :

« Tu es brulante ! Tu…Tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

-C'était un détail sans importance… Sauve-toi… »

Je fermai doucement les yeux.

« Sif ! » Hurla t-il.

Il continua de m'appeler mais sa voix me paraissait de plus en plus lointaine et ce fut le néant. Plus rien, le noir absolu.

Je me réveillai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais de retour dans ma cellule. Comment ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien. Les doux rayons du soleil illuminaient le couloir. Une demi-journée s'était peut-être écoulée… Je me relevai difficilement et me recroquevillai contre la cloison de bois. Devant la grille de ma cage, j'aperçu une coupelle d'eau mais aussi un bol de soupe avec dedans, chose exceptionnelle, un gros morceau de viande ainsi que trois pommes de terres bouillies. Je me trainai lentement jusqu'à la nourriture, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. J'attrapai le bol avec mes mains tremblantes et constatai que c'était bien réel. Je saisis aussitôt la cuillère de bois qui avait été mise à ma disposition et me jetai sur la viande. Quand je l'eu fini, je m'attaquai aux pommes de terre puis bu la soupe d'une traite. Elle était toujours aussi infecte mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé !

« Sif ? » Dit timidement Vandgave.

En entendant le son de sa voix provenir de la cellule juste à côté, je me ruai contre la cloison.

« Tu es à nouveau là ! »

-Oui, ils ont décidé de nous remettre côte à côte.

-Comment… Comment ça se fait qu'on soit de retour ici ?

-Juste après que tu te sois endormie, je t'ai posée et j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la cage de Sodvenn. Le problème c'est que le chasseur qui avait entendu le bruit du trousseau avait remarqué qu'on lui avait volé ses clés. Il a rapidement fait le lien et il est revenu avec cinq autres. Ils ont fouillé le labyrinthe et ils nous ont trouvés. Ils ont parlé de ton état à Viggo qui était dans une rage folle en sachant que ses hommes s'occupaient aussi mal de toi. Apparemment, tu as une très grande valeur pour lui et il tient à ce que tu restes en vie.

-Ouais… Je sais… »

Silence.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi Viggo t'avait fait prisonnier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te fait subir toutes ces horreurs ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut tirer de toi ? » Repris-je.

-Je ne te l'avais pas déjà dit ?

-Non. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me répondre. C'était le jour de notre première rencontre, tu te souviens ?

-Effectivement… Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en rappelle... En fait, Viggo est plutôt affaibli. Les affaires se portent mal, il a peu d'or et donc peu de ressources et pas beaucoup d'hommes à sa disposition. Petit à petit, il essaie de refaire son empire. L'hiver était une belle opportunité car, en cette saison, beaucoup de nobles veulent se vêtir de blanc. Pour satisfaire la demande croissante, Viggo a porté son choix sur les rages des neiges. S'il réussissait, il gagnerait au moins trois bourses d'or. Mais comme ce sont des dragons furtifs et dangereux, ils n'en ont trouvé aucun. Viggo et ses chasseurs ont alors changé de tactique et on essayé de trouver leur île, c'est pourquoi ils sillonnaient les mers du nord mais à sa place, ils nous ont trouvé Sodvenn et moi alors que nous fuyions. Comme elle était exactement le dragon qu'ils recherchaient, ils se sont dit que je savais ou en trouver d'autres, ce qui est vrai. J'ai catégoriquement refusé et c'est là que le cauchemar à commencé. Ils veulent que je les conduise à mon île. »

Je me tu et me recroquevillai dans un coin. Qu'ajouter de plus ? Nous savions tous deux qu'espérer s'échapper d'ici était sans espoir. Alors, au lieu de gâcher nos dernières forces à essayer de nous évader, nous nous sommes entraidés afin de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Nous nous partagions le peu d'eau et de nourriture que nous avions. Un jour, Vandgave était tellement affamé qu'il ne faisait plus attention à sa façon de manger.

« Aaaah ! C'est quoi ces bruits de bouche ? » Lâchais-je écœurée.

-Ces bruits de quoi ?

-Bah, des bruits de bouche ! Tu sais, quand tu mastiques ta nourriture, tu fais du bruit. Chez nous on appelle ça des bruits de bouche. »

Il a ri.

« Désolé, c'était moi. J'ignorais qu'on disait cela comme ça chez toi. C'est amusant… » S'excusa t-il.

Parfois, quand nous n'arrivions pas à dormir, nous frappions contre la cloison de bois afin d'appeler l'autre. Nous parlions pendant des heures et des heures de choses banales tout comme de choses sérieuses. Souvent, nous en oubliions ou nous nous trouvions. Nous riions assez souvent.

«Dis… Si tu ne sais pas où aller, si un jour on réussit à sortir d'ici, tu peux toujours venir sur mon île… Mon père sera sûrement d'accord pour te donner une hutte. » Proposais-je au cours d'une de ces nombreuses nuits.

-Me donner une hutte ? Tu veux dire que tu es fille de chef ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-Est-ce…Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

\- Non, non, rassure-toi ! Aucun. Mais tu sais, Sodvenn et moi sommes de grands voyageurs. »

J'ai baissé la tête.

« Néanmoins, savoir que j'ai un pied à terre et de plus sur ton île sera pour moi un grand honneur. »

J'ai souri et nous avons continué de parler.

Un mois plus tard, une brève secousse ébranla le navire. Nous avions accostés. Où ? Sûrement à cette mystérieuse Ygled dont je ne connaissais rien et sur laquelle Viggo avait ordonné de mettre le cap. Vandgave et moi levâmes automatiquement les yeux vers le pont. Une voix nouvelle en émanait. Quelqu'un était monté à bord. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit et le jour pénétra à l'intérieur. Ils arrivaient. Je me collai aux barreaux de ma cellule et attendis. Plusieurs chasseurs ainsi que Viggo et son frère passèrent devant ma cage accompagnés d'un inconnu. Il avait des cheveux noirs et un regard vif. Il portait sur sa tête une sorte de gros bandeau bleu foncé rayé de jaune, signe distinctif des chefs de tribu des îles du sud. Nous avions donc voyagés si loin ? Il semblait plutôt jeune. Je lui donnais environ dix-neuf ans. Il approcha de la cage d'un gronk et s'exclama :

« Quelle est cette laideur ? C'est répugnant ! Beurk, beurk… Non, ça ne me convient pas du tout. Continuons. »

Il se planta devant la cellule de Melody qui était plus menaçante que jamais et là, son visage s'éclaira. Il se tourna vers les chasseurs et s'écria :

« Admirez cette beauté ! Regardez moi ce jaune si éclatant ! Ces ailes pleines de couleurs ! Elle est superbe ! Je la prends ! »

Non ! Melody ! Pas toi ! Depuis ma capture, je m'étais attachée à elle. J'avais appris à la connaître et je l'aimais beaucoup. La dangerosité et le côté sournois des chants funestes me plaisaient énormément. Ils avaient toujours exercés sur moi une sorte de fascination. Les voir chasser m'excitait. J'adorais les observer et surtout, les entendre chanter. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre chant funeste. Je voulais celui-ci auquel mon cœur s'était lié. Melody était aussi belle que mortelle et c'est là qu'était son charme. Dès qu'elle ouvrait la gueule pour cracher une boule d'ambre ou qu'elle montrait toute sa puissance, je sentais la guerrière en moi refaire surface. Nous n'avions pas livré notre dernier combat.

Viggo fit quelques gestes et ses chasseurs se munirent de leurs arcs. Je les regardai faire, impuissante. Ils tirèrent sur le chant funeste qui poussa un rugissement douloureux et s'effondra. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Qu'allaient-ils en faire ? Ou allaient-ils l'emmener ? Je craignais le pire. Le jeune chef s'arrêta près de la cage d'un razolame.

« Je prends celui-ci aussi. Ses écailles feront de magnifiques casques et boucliers. » Déclara t-il en le pointant de son index.

« Non… » Soufflais-je à demi-voix.

Je me recroquevillai dans le fond de ma prison et enlaçai mes genoux. Tout à coup, la porte de ma cage s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux et vis Ryker.

« Debout, tu déménages. » M'ordonna t-il.

Inutile d'espérer gagner face à cette brute. J'étais bien trop faible. J'obéis et me levai. Alors que je faisais un pas dans le couloir, tête basse, je vis qu'on ouvrait la cellule de Vandgave. Cela voulait-il dire que nous partions ensembles ? Quand il sorti de sa cage, il me regarda et nous nous sourîmes de nos lèvres tremblantes.

« Ah voici donc les deux prisonniers dont j'ai la garde ! » Lança le jeune chef.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il s'approcha de Vandgave puis se recula brusquement.

« Quelle est donc cette puanteur ? C'est vous ? » Demanda t-il.

Puis il tourna la tête vers moi et, affichant une mine dégoutée, continua :

« Comme ils sont sales ! Ils sont si horribles à regarder ! »

Il regarda Viggo et annonça :

« Vous n'aviez pas mentionné ce détail dans notre échange. Vous n'ignorez cependant pas que je n'accepte chez moi que ce qui est beau et luxueux. Vous les avez vus ? Ils sont crasseux et ils sentent mauvais ! Non, non et non ! C'est hors de question ! »

Je serrai les dents. Si on ne nous avait pas laissés pourrir ici, nous ne serions pas comme ça.

« Souvenez-vous que nous avions un accord : Je vous donne gratuitement deux dragons de votre choix et en échange, vous me gardez deux prisonniers. Je suis navré mais les termes de ce contrat resteront inchangés. Prenez une décision. » Déclara posément Viggo.

-Gardez les dragons, moi je refuse de prendre vos prisonniers ! Vous n'avez pas été honnête ! Vous m'avez menti en disant qu'ils étaient dans des cellules propres et en bonne santé ! Non mais regardez-les ! Ils sentent la mort à plein nez ! Non, débrouillez-vous. » Débita t-il.

Je commençais à comprendre petit à petit la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions mais certaines pièces de l'énigme étaient encore inconnues. A ce moment même, les chasseurs qui entouraient le jeune chef levèrent leurs arcs et les pointèrent vers lui.

« Bien sûr, je comprends tout cela. Néanmoins, je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous entendre sans crier. » Dit doucement Viggo avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Le chef ne trembla pas devant la menace et croisa les bras. Son attitude semblait montrer qu'il avait l'habitude de se trouver dans ce genre de situation et donc, de traiter avec des montres comme Viggo.

« Bien, je les garderai. » Abdiqua t-il.

Les chasseurs baissèrent leurs arcs.

« Sage décision. » Approuva le frère de Ryker.

Alors qu'il se retournait, le jeune chef ajouta :

« Mais je veux que vous m'offriez un dragon de plus. »

-Vendu. Ryker, emmène le choisir. Moi je remonte avec les prisonniers. Ils doivent bruler de questions. » Termina t-il.

On nous sépara. Tandis que le frère de Viggo s'enfonçait avec le jeune chef dans les couloirs, nous remontions lentement les escaliers de la cale. L'obscurité fit brusquement place à une vive lumière. Je ne voyais plus rien. Tout était brillant et enveloppé de blanc. Etourdie, je chancelai. Vandgave me retint. Je le remerciai d'un signe de la tête et me relevai. Mes yeux clignèrent rapidement et je m'acclimatai. Enfin, je voyais. La nuit permanente de la cale avait fait place au jour. Le soleil brillait au dessus de nos têtes. Droit devant nous, une île qui ne semblait pas connaître l'hiver. Ses arbres étaient encore verts et son sol n'était pas couvert de neige. Je n'avais plus aucun doute. Nous étions bien dans le sud autrement dit, à trois longues semaines de vol de nos terres natales sans compter les arrêts obligatoires comme manger ou faire ses besoins. Un chasseur posa ses grosses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de fuir. Il en fut de même pour Vandgave.

« Mes très chers amis, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais voyez-vous, je ne puis continuer ce voyage avec vous. Ma flotte, comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater, a fait l'objet d'une attaque de la part d'un monstre gigantesque et de son gentil dragonnier. Celle-ci était loin d'être la première et je me doute qu'elle ne sera pas non plus la dernière. Comme vous m'êtes plus utiles vivants que morts, je vous fais donc garder ici le temps d'aller régler quelques affaires dans des mers lointaines. Vous serez entre les mains expertes de Mörd. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, quand j'aurai assez d'or pour retrouver ma puissance d'antan, je reviendrai vous chercher. » Expliqua calmement Viggo

Ryker remonta de la cale avec le jeune chef.

« Il a choisi. » Annonça t-il.

Nous quittions une prison pour aller dans une autre. On nous obligea à avancer puis à descendre la passerelle. Je me retournai vers le drakkar. Et Sodvenn ? On me donna un coup dans le dos. Je repris lentement ma marche. Mörd, le jeune chef, se plaça devant nous et nous traversâmes ce que je déduisis être son village. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Les habitants cessèrent brusquement leurs activités pour nous regarder défiler. Mon angoisse monta en flèche. Les huttes étaient en pierres grises et leur entrée était entourée de part et d'autres de grandes colonnes surmontées d'une tenture jaune. Tout était fait pour impressionner le visiteur, ce qui trahissait l'orgueil de ce peuple. Mais c'est en arrivant devant la hutte du chef que je compris vraiment que ce goût du luxe et du démesuré qu'il avait n'avait pas de limites. Le palace était deux fois plus grand que toutes les maisons du village. Nous entrâmes par une immense porte au dessus de laquelle était accroché un bouclier doré orné d'un raisin. Elle était étroitement surveillée par deux colonnes de pierre d'environ quatre mètres de haut. Nous pénétrâmes ensuite dans une sorte de gigantesque vestibule carré dont l'épais toit de pierre était soutenu par les seize colonnes qui en faisaient le tour. A vue d'œil, j'aurais dit que la pièce ne devait pas faire loin de soixante dix mètres carrés. Dans un coin, j'aperçu une mignonne petite vigne qui poussait dans un pot joliment décoré. Je frissonnai en voyant qu'au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une peau de Braguettaure dont on se servait comme d'un vulgaire tapis. A la fois horrifiée et répugnée, je voulu faire le tour mais on me força à passer par-là. Tel était donc le sort qui attendait Melody…

La pièce s'ouvrait sur un charmant péristyle au centre duquel il y avait une belle fontaine. Dessus se tenait une statue de femme qui portait une urne sur l'épaule. Chose extraordinaire : ça n'était pas de l'eau qu'il y avait dans la fontaine mais du vin ! Mörd attrapa une coupe en or posée sur une petite table en pierre entre deux buissons et la plaça directement sous l'urne. Le récipient fut rempli en quelques secondes et le jeune chef le bu d'une traite. Il reposa la coupe et lança :

« Allez-y ! Servez-vous ! Donnez-vous du bon temps ! »

A cette remarque, l'un des chasseurs n'hésita plus et se servit à son tour. Nous ne l'attendîmes pas et quittâmes le péristyle. Mörd poussa une porte et nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce percée de quelques fenêtres. Deux colonnes de cinq mètres entouraient un immense escalier de pierre sur lequel coulait un grand tapis rouge. Il y avait des portes et des couloirs partout. Impossible de ne pas se perdre. Le jeune chef poussa une autre porte et nous nous glissâmes dans un sombre et étroit couloir illuminé de quelques torches. Il aboutissait à une minuscule pièce occupée dont l'entrée était à moitié cachée par un rideau violet. Elle était uniquement occupée par la grosse porte d'une cave. La pierre gardant la fraicheur, l'endroit était des plus glacials et je grelottais. Je frottais mes épaules frigorifiées régulièrement. Mörd écarta le rideau et ouvrit la porte. On fit descendre Vandgave en premier puis ce fut mon tour. J'agrippai les barreaux de l'échelle de mes mains tremblantes et m'enfonçai dans les profondeurs de cet étrange endroit. Je posai doucement un pied sur le sol et frissonnai. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'au dessus. Je toussai et, quand mes yeux furent acclimatés à l'obscurité, regardai autour de moi. Je distinguai alors un couloir avec, encastré dans celui-ci, cinq ou six cages. Une fois la porte refermée, nous ne verrions plus jamais la lumière du jour… J'effleurai la main de Vandgave qui tourna la tête vers moi. Je lu dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi angoissé que moi. Mörd et les chasseurs ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Je n'avais plus la force de résister. On m'enferma dans une cellule et Vandgave dans celle qui lui était voisine. Quant à Melody et aux deux autres dragons, on les emmena au fond du couloir. Rapidement, les chasseurs furent engloutis par l'obscurité et leurs voix s'éteignirent. Cette nouvelle prison était encore plus sombre et plus froide que la précédente. On m'avait jetée ici, on nous avait jetés… Comme des bêtes… J'entendis un rugissement. Je dressai l'oreille. Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles : Melody. Je baissai la tête. Viggo, ses chasseurs et Mörd réapparurent au fond du couloir. Ils passèrent devant nos cages sans s'arrêter et remontèrent l'échelle.

« Vous resterez bien un peu. Ygled est l'île du plaisir ! Vos chasseurs semblent fatigués, rien de tel que de s'arrêter ici pour reprendre des forces ! » Proposa le jeune chef.

La porte de la cale se ferma brutalement ce qui fait que je ne pu entendre la réponse de Viggo bien que je m'en doutasse. L'obscurité m'oppressait. Le corps d'encre de ce monstre impalpable m'entourait de toutes parts. J'étais attentive au moindre bruit. Je ne distinguais pas ma main à cinq centimètres de mon visage. Alors que nous mourrions de faim et de froid dans cette caverne, quelque part là-haut, à la surface, on allait se réjouir et faire la fête. C'était comme si on nous avait enterrés vivants. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa brusquement sur le sol, me faisant sursauter. Et puis plus rien. Plus un son ne parvint à mes oreilles. Sur le drakkar, j'avais fini par m'habituer aux sons ambiants mais ici, c'était le silence absolu. Pas de gémissements, pas de grincements de dents, pas de bois qui craque. J'étais terrifiée. Je n'osais même pas aborder Vandgave de peur qu'il me parle de Sodvenn. Qu'elle soit restée là-bas me pesait sur la conscience. Les chasseurs pouvaient très bien décider de la tuer à tout moment et mon ami le savait aussi. S'il cherchait des mots rassurants de ma part, il valait mieux que j'évite de lui parler au risque de le démoraliser encore plus… Au vu de notre situation qui s'aggravait de jours en jours, ça n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme si mes lèvres avaient étés scellées et ma voix arrachée. J'avais perdu espoir. Je me blottis dans un coin et fermai les yeux. Alors que je commençais à rêver, je fus prise d'une quinte de toux qui dura quelques secondes. Fichue maladie ! Je me raclai la gorge renversai ma tête en arrière contre le mur. Arriverions-nous à survivre encore longtemps et cela en valait-il la peine ?


	19. Chapitre 19 : Poids mort

**Chapitre 19 : Poids mort**

* * *

Tout à coup, j'entendis un bruit sourd. C'était la porte de la cale qui s'ouvrait. Ma tête était horriblement lourde. Combien d'heures avaient passées ? Je n'en savais rien. Dans cette nuit éternelle, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. J'ouvris un œil et perçu une faible lueur. Sans doute celle d'une torche. On ouvrit la porte de ma cage ainsi que celle de Vandgave. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on me tire, qu'on me bouscule ou qu'on me donne des coups de pieds mais rien de tout ça n'arriva.

« Le seigneur Mörd désirerait vous voir. » Annonça t- on.

Je fis la sourde oreille. Si le seigneur Mörd voulait nous voir, il n'avait qu'à se déplacer ! Je ne bougerais pas mes fesses d'ici. Je le détestais. Cet égoïste osait se prétendre chef alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la dureté de la vie. Il se moquait royalement des combats et des questions d'honneurs. Il avait une tribu à protéger et il agissait comme un enfant. Un sale gosse pourri gâté ! Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que manger et boire à longueur de journée. S'amuser avec des amis n'est pas un crime de même que prendre un peu de plaisir à se délecter d'un bon vin ou à dévorer un repas mais baser la vie d'un village uniquement sur ces choses ne pouvait que tourner à la catastrophe. Ygled n'était que très peu fortifié et à la merci de n'importe quel ennemi. Pourtant, Mörd n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Son comportement m'écœurait. De plus, son village frôlait le ridicule avec ses grandes colonnes. Il se croyait fort alors qu'au moindre coup de vent, oui, à la moindre attaque, tout s'écroulerait tel un château de cartes.

« J'ai dit : « Le seigneur Mörd désirerait vous voir » » Répéta le garde.

Visiblement, il ne semblait pas comprendre que je ne viendrais pas. De toute façon, j'étais trop faible pour bouger. J'entendis des pas lourds se rapprocher de moi. Je serrai les dents et me recroquevillai, me préparant au coup que j'allais recevoir. Au lieu de ça, le soldat m'attrapa le bras et me força à me mettre debout. Tiens… C'était nouveau… Mes jambes tremblaient mais je ne me plaignis pas.

« Avancez » M'ordonna t-il.

Incapable de me défendre ou de protester, j'obéis et sortis de ma cellule. Vandgave était là lui aussi. Je lui jetai un bref regard. Nous remontâmes l'un après l'autre. Au fond du couloir, j'aperçu la lumière du jour. Les soldats nous firent gravir le grand escalier de pierre et nous menèrent dans une grande pièce qu'ils fermèrent dès que nous fûmes entrés. Mörd était là, assis paisiblement sur un trône de pierre, les jambes croisées. Devant lui se trouvait l'immense crâne d'un mille-tonnerres sur lequel reposait un plateau en roche qui faisait office de bureau. Voyant que je ne détournais pas mon regard de celui-ci, Mörd avoua :

« J'aime l'originalité. Il est superbe, pas vrai ? »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de lever tristement les yeux vers lui. Je le fixai longuement, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Il enchaîna en disant :

« Je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous pouvez parler librement, on ne nous entendra pas ici. Asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous. »

Vandgave me regarda, hésitant. Il était méfiant et je partageais son sentiment. Qu'est ce Mörd nous voulait ? Pourquoi se montrait-il subitement si attentionné ? Nous finîmes par nous asseoir prudemment sur les chaises de pierre aux coussins pourpres qui étaient mis à notre disposition.

« Je sais que vous êtes angoissés alors je vais tout de suite vous rassurer : Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas un chasseur mais je ne suis pas non plus un dragonnier. Je m'explique : Je vais traiter avec les chasseurs, c'est vrai, mais seulement lorsque ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas de dents contre les dragonniers. Voyez-vous, j'ai passé un accord avec Viggo. J'ai promis de vous garder ici le temps qu'il faudra et, comme je suis tenu par cet engagement, je serai forcé de vous rendre à lui lorsqu'il reviendra. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi votre séjour sur mon île devrait mal se passer. Pourquoi devrais-je vous garder dans des conditions qui me répugnent moi-même ? Ygled est un véritable paradis et en tant que chef, j'y fais ce que je veux et ni Viggo ni aucun autre homme ne m'en empêchera. Je ne veux pas que, pendant que je prendrai du bon temps avec mes amis, vous moisissiez dans des cellules sales et obscures. Je veux des prisonniers heureux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire profiter d'un traitement de faveur le temps de votre passage sur mon île. Vous êtes libres d'aller ou bon vous semble dans ma demeure. La seule condition que je pose est que vous n'en sortiez pas. Je vous attribuerai une chambre à chacun et vous aurez droit comme tout le monde à trois repas par jour. » Expliqua Mörd.

Vandgave et moi nous regardâmes, abasourdis.

« Je vais considérer cette réaction comme positive. » Dit le jeune chef en souriant.

Il se leva et nous contourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, déclara :

« Je suppose que vous voudrez commencer cette journée par un bain. Mes serviteurs s'occuperont de laver vos vêtements et l'on vous en fournira des nouveaux. »

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ça semblait tellement irréel. Mais en même temps, que la cage soit dorée ne changeait rien à l'affaire… Nous étions toujours prisonniers. Néanmoins, cette opportunité nous permettrait sans doute de nous évader bien plus facilement. La porte se rouvrit et deux femmes arrivèrent avec un gros bac en bois rempli d'eau. Elles le posèrent en plein milieu de la pièce puis l'une d'elle donna des vêtements à Vandgave en disant que ça devrait lui aller ainsi que du savon et une cruche. On me proposa d'aller dans une autre pièce pour que je puisse m'y laver à mon tour mais je refusai. Séparés et nus, nous serions alors plus que vulnérables et comme je ne faisais pas confiance à Mörd, je préférais que nous restions ensembles afin de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Les deux femmes ne firent pas d'objection et ramenèrent un paravent de quatre panneaux dont le haut était orné d'arabesques. Elles dissimulèrent le bac derrière les planches puis me donnèrent mes habits et se retirèrent. Nous étions seuls. Je laissai Vandgave passer en premier. Il posa les vêtements propres sur un tabouret puis glissa derrière le paravent. Je me retournai et gardai les yeux fixés sur la porte. Je repliai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les enlaçai, attendant patiemment que Vandgave ait fini. Au clapotis de l'eau, je devinai qu'il était entré. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis, au bruissement des vêtements, je compris qu'il s'habillait.

« Je suis comment ? » Lança t-il.

Je me retournai aussitôt. Il portait une longue et belle tunique bleue serrée à la taille par un ceinturon dont la boucle était dorée.

« Superbe. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour puis poursuivit :

« La place est libre. Tu peux y aller. »

J'acquiesçai puis me levai. Je frappai trois coups secs après la porte et une servante ouvrit.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda t- elle.

-C'est juste qu'il faudrait changer l'eau s'il vous plait. »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et s'exécuta. Les deux femmes emmenèrent le bac puis revinrent avec environ une demi-heure plus tard. Elles le posèrent au même endroit et en profitèrent pour emporter les vêtements sales de Vandgave. Elles me donnèrent une serviette puis elles sortirent de la pièce. Bien qu'à l'abri derrière le paravent, je craignais les regards indiscrets. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Vandgave et vit qu'il fixait la porte. Paaarfait. J'ôtai ma robe et me glissai doucement dans l'eau chaude. Quel bonheur ! Mes courbatures et autres douleurs avaient disparues. Je me sentais brusquement détendue et apaisée. Mes muscles s'étaient relâchés. J'aurais presque eu envie de dormir mais ça n'était pas le moment. Alors, tranquillement, je pris le savon et me mis à ôter patiemment la crasse que j'avais partout sur le corps. J'entendais les pas de Vandgave et ça me rassurait. Je me frottai vigoureusement les cheveux. C'était un plaisir inégalé que de se sentir propre, enfin ! D'habitude, je n'aimais pas trop les bains. Je faisais même tout pour les éviter, un peu comme mon père d'ailleurs… Mais de temps en temps, je n'en refusais pas un et là, c'était vraiment un cas qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sale et senti aussi mauvais. Mes cheveux formaient des baguettes sales et poisseuses. Je m'étais mis à me détester. Mais là, je me retrouvais enfin alors que je n'y croyais plus. Je pris la cruche d'eau qui était mise à ma disposition et me la versai sur la tête. Je me délectais de sentir les gouttes ruisseler sur mon corps. Je secouai énergiquement la tête et éclaboussai tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus une masse informe et hideuse ! Je sortis du bain et frissonnai. Je m'enveloppai dans ma serviette puis me ressuyai. Je m'habillai calmement.

« Hey, au fait, tu as toujours mal tes blessures ou ça va mieux ? » Demandais-je en enfilant une botte.

Il paru surpris par cette question.

-Ah euh, oui… ça va mieux… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Je sentis au ton de sa voix qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Il souffrait encore et il ne voulait pas me le dire. Sans doute pour ne pas me rajouter un poids en plus... Je mis ma deuxième botte et m'approchai de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, j'exerçai une brève pression là ou je savais qu'il avait une entaille. Il s'avança aussitôt et laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais que tu as mal. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. » Soufflais-je.

-On a déjà suffisamment de problèmes. Je suis faible et blessé, je suis une entrave pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me tires comme un boulet.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas un boulet ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ce que nous vivons n'est qu'un sursis. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir. Je voudrais juste te demander de me promettre quelque chose. » Continua t-il posément.

-Quoi ?

-Si… Si jamais… C'est la fin du chemin pour moi, je voudrais que tu retrouves Sodvenn, que tu la sauves et que tu deviennes son dragonnier. Elle est forte mais elle est aussi sensible et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider.

-Vandgave ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Il ne devait pas se mettre des idées aussi noires dans la tête !

-Promets-moi. » Demanda t-il calmement.

Devant sa détermination, je finis par lâcher :

« Promis… »

-Merci. »

Il me prit doucement les poignets et m'embrassa sur le front. Mes joues rougirent brusquement et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. A ce moment même, la porte s'ouvrit et Mörd entra.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous avez fini. C'est parfait. Nous allons pouvoir déjeuner. »

Je baissai la tête et pressai le pas. Je passai près de Mörd qui, en me voyant, lâcha avec un étrange regard :

« Vous êtes ravissante. »

Quelque peu perturbée, je choisis de ne pas lui répondre. Mörd nous emmena dans une grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une longue et belle table ornée d'un raisin à chaque extrémité. Vandgave et moi nous assîmes côte à côte et le jeune chef prit place en face. Aucun serviteur et aucune servante n'étaient présents. Ils avaient sans doute déjà mangé et s'affairaient sûrement à d'autres tâches. J'avançai timidement ma main vers la coupe qui était posée sur la table et y prit une pomme. Mörd, lui, lança nonchalamment une fraise dans sa bouche tout en continuant de m'observer d'un regard que je n'aimais pas du tout. Même en essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Il y avait dans ses pupilles une sorte de flamme, comme une envie mauvaise, quelque chose du chasseur tenant sa proie au bout de son arc. Quand nous eûmes terminé de déjeuner, nous nous levâmes et Mörd nous montra ses caves à vin. Il en était très fier. Vandgave et moi ne nous quittions pas. Nous marchions au même pas. Nos mains se frôlaient sans que l'un ou l'autre décide à la saisir. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtai brusquement.

« Sif ? » M'appela Vandgave.

-Chut… Écoute… Tu n'entends pas ? »

Il dressa l'oreille.

-Melody… » Souffla t-il.

Son chant nous parvenait malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Vandgave ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais le jeune chef, qui était un bon mètre en avant de nous, se précipita soudainement vers moi et me prit la main.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! » Lança t-il joyeusement.

Il me sépara de Vandgave et m'entraîna vers les prisons. Je devais courir pour réussir à le suivre. Mörd attrapa une torche et descendit sans me lâcher la main. En passant devant nos cellules, je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans la grotte, courant dans l'obscurité, notre chemin à peine éclairé par la lueur de la torche. Le jeune chef finit par se poster devant une cage plus grosse que toutes les autres. Pourquoi m'avait-il amenée ici ? Que voulait-il me montrer ? Je m'agenouillai sur le sol et donnai trois petits coups contre les barreaux.

« Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? » Dis-je doucement.

Quelque chose remua. J'attendis quelques instants et vis la tête de Melody apparaître à la lumière. Je glissai une main dans la cage et la tendis vers son museau. Le chant funeste me renifla puis écarta les narines. Il se recula et balança lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Au aurait dit qu'il me jaugeait.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » Murmurais-je.

Melody revint et me renifla à nouveau. Comme elle grognait un peu, je fredonnai :

« Fal bo nubè, oum daloba. Pol nado hè coushi belevo. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea. J'avais son attention. Alors, contre toute attente, elle ouvrit la gueule et répéta la même musique. Nous étions sur la meme longueur d'onde! Et, doucement, elle posa son museau dans ma paume. Elle était dressée. J'avais créé le lien. Il était encore différent de celui qui m'unissait à Foudre mais tout aussi puissant. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Savoir qu'elle allait probablement terminer en tapis me révoltait mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je lui grattai tendrement le dessous de la gueule d'une main et ressuyai mes yeux mouillés de l'autre. Mörd se baissa à ma hauteur.

« Ne pleure pas…» Susurra t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Comment voulait-il que je ne pleure pas ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que ça faisait d'être enfermé, affamé, assoiffé, de devoir faire ses besoins dans un seau et de devoir dormir dans le froid lui qui avait été éduqué à toutes sortes de plaisir ? J'en avais assez de vivre dans la peur, j'en avais assez des massacres, du sang, des cris. Je voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête…

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. » Nota t-il.

-Elle. » Le coupais-je sans le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-C'est « elle ».

Il n'ajouta rien. Je gardai le silence, préférant continuer de caresser Melody que de gaspiller ma salive avec cet idiot. La dragonne poussait de long et joyeux sifflements. Je grattai l'extrémité de son menton et aussitôt, le chant funeste se coucha sur le côté, en pleine extase.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » Demanda brusquement Mörd, abasourdi.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Marmonnais-je les dents serrés.

-Mais je peux essayer. » Termina t-il.

Il se leva calmement et attrapa le trousseau pendu au mur. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Il inséra les clés dans la serrure et les tourna. Si Melody sortait de la cage, elle le tuerait sans hésiter.

« Mörd, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pousse-toi de là ! » Criais-je.

-Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Je veux que tu voies que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Un dernier clic retentit. Melody comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait et elle se redressa. Elle donna un violent coup de tête dans la porte et Mörd, qui se trouvait juste derrière, fut brutalement propulsé contre le mur. La dragonne sortit et lâcha un puissant rugissement. Elle était enragée. Elle étendit son cou et baissa la tête en grognant vers le jeune chef.

« Melody, regarde-moi. » Lui ordonnais-je doucement.

La dragonne redressa le museau et me fixa.

« C'est ça, ma belle. Viens avec moi. » Poursuivis-je d'un ton apaisant.

Le chant funeste avança une patte puis l'autre et commença à me suivre docilement.

« Bien, tout doux. » La rassurais-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Mörd reprendre conscience. Il se massa le front et se leva. Pas encore assuré sur ses jambes tremblantes, son pied heurta malencontreusement un seau en bois. Melody tourna aussitôt la tête et le dévisagea. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et elle se remit à grogner.

« Chef ? Tout va bien ? » Cria soudainement un des chasseurs du village posté à l'entrée de la prison.

En l'entendant, Melody laissa brusquement tomber Mörd et se rua à l'extérieur. Je grimpai à l'échelle aussi vite que je le pu et la suivis en courant. Dans sa précipitation, la dragonne bouscula le garde, griffa le tapis et brisa un vase. Elle fini par trouver la sortie et, lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle ouvrit ses grandes ailes plus terrifiante que jamais. Les guerriers du village, qui avaient sans doute étés alertés par tout ce remue ménage, s'était armé de leurs arcs et pointaient Melody. Je me plaçai devant elle, les bras tendus comme si j'avais pu la protéger de mon petit corps…

« Non ! Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! » Cria Mörd essoufflé en arrivant.

Les hommes, affolés, se regardèrent les uns les autres. Melody fit un pas et rugit. Elle était paniquée. Son instinct lui disait de se défendre. Tant qu'elle se sentirait menacée, je n'arriverais pas à la calmer. La situation s'envenimait de minutes en minutes.

« Baissez vos arcs ! » Ordonna le jeune chef.

Les guerriers n'obéirent pas. Se retrouver désarmé face à un dragon ? Jamais !

« J'AI DIT : BAISSEZ VOS ARCS ! » Hurla Mörd.

Ils finirent par s'exécuter et reculèrent prudemment. Enfin ! Je caressai le flan de Melody et murmurai :

« Ça va aller, ça va aller… Je suis là… »

Du coin de l'œil, la dragonne vit Mörd s'approcher. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un rugissement qui le dissuada de faire ne serais-ce qu'un pas de plus. Je lu dans ses yeux un grand émerveillement devant le lien qui m'unissait à Melody mais j'y discernai aussi la tristesse de ne pouvoir la toucher. A ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête mais j'ai décidé de faire un bon geste envers lui : j'allais lui permettre de caresser Melody. J'avais senti dans son regard tout son désespoir et sa sincérité et ça m'avait touchée. Je lui fis un léger signe de la tête et commandai doucement :

« Viens. »

Le jeune chef releva la tête et avança un peu. Comme la dragonne s'était remise à grogner, je lui grattai le cou et soufflai :

« Tout va bien, il ne va pas te faire de mal. Je suis là… »

Bien qu'anxieuse, Melody n'eut pas de gestes agressifs envers Mörd. Elle resta immobile, guettant attentivement le jeune chef de ses grands yeux. Quand il fut près de nous, je sentis les battements du cœur de la dragonne s'accélérer. Mörd leva la main pour la toucher mais le chant funeste recula brusquement. Je donnai une tape sur le bras du jeune chef et l'houspillai :

« Tu es trop rapide ! Tes gestes sont trop brutaux, tu dois la rassurer. Aie confiance et laisse-moi faire. »

Je pris la main de Mörd et la posai délicatement sur le museau de Melody. Sa respiration au départ rapide et haletante devint plus calme puis elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, je retirai ma main de dessus celle du jeune chef. Melody était toujours aussi sereine.

« C'est juste wooow… » Chuchota Mörd.

Je renversai ma tête en arrière et laissai échapper un rire amusé.

« Désormais, vous êtes liés pour toujours. » Renchéris-je.

Il me regarda, incapable de dire un mot, les yeux pétillant d'une joie sans bornes.

« Est-ce que tu la sens ? » Demandais-je.

-Je…Je crois… C'est incroyable… » Balbutia t-il.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire. Tout à coup, Melody se retira de la paume de Mörd et tourna la tête vers les guerriers qui s'étaient rapprochés afin d'admirer la scène. Elle siffla et commença à battre des ailes de façon menaçante.

« Tes hommes l'effraie. Si tu veux la mettre en confiance, tu dois la tenir éloignée d'eux pendant quelques jours, histoire qu'elle s'habitue. Sinon, ça peut très vite tourner au massacre. » Conseillais-je.

-Tu as raison. »

Il fit de grands gestes et s'égosilla :

« RECULEZ ! RECULEZ ! »

Les hommes obéirent aux instructions de leur chef et disparurent de notre vue.

« Maintenant, monte-la. » Ordonnais-je.

-Quoi ? Tout…Tout de suite ?

-Oui. Plus tôt tu apprendras à voler, mieux ça sera pour vous deux.

-Mais je…je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Je grimperai avec toi, okay ? Je resterai là. Tout le monde a un peu peur au début, c'est normal. »

Il hésita quelques instants puis prit prudemment appui sur la cuisse de Melody. Il s'installa sur son dos et demanda anxieusement :

« Et…Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? »

Je secouai la tête en souriant et le rejoignis. Ah ces novices ! Je caressai la tête de la dragonne et répondis :

« Maintenant, tu décolles ! »

Comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, Melody ne se fit pas prier et déplia ses grandes ailes. Aussitôt, elle s'envola gracieusement dans le ciel et monta, monta, monta si haut que, rapidement, elle dépassa de loin la cime des arbres. Enfin, je revivais. Sentir le souffle du vent sur mon visage me faisait un bien fou. Je caressais de nouveau les nuages ! J'étais de retour dans mon élément. Mörd, quant à lui, se tenait fermement aux cornes de la dragonne et hurlait de terreur sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le voir paniquer me faisait tellement rire que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Yo, du calme, chef ! Fais lui confiance et arrête de crier. Je suis là. Ça va aller.» Le rassurais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Ok…okay…

-Merci, mes tympans te sont éternellement reconnaissants. »

Je penchai ma tête vers lui et mis ma main sur son bras.

« Serre ses cornes un peu moins fort. » Poursuivis-je doucement.

-C'est… C'est bien là ?

-Oui, parfait ! Continue comme ça. »

Melody ralentit sa vitesse et fit paisiblement le tour de l'île.

« C'est très bien... Très, très bien… Sens son cœur qui bat au même rythme que le tien, ses ailes, sa puissance… » Susurrais-je à Mörd.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit, émerveillé. Je lui répondis par un sourire encore plus grand. Je pouvais enfin partager mon savoir et ma joie d'être un dragonnier. Le voir apprendre et forger une amitié avec Melody m'emplissait d'un immense bonheur. Il pouvait comprendre ce que « faire un avec ces incroyables créatures » signifiait. Il est vrai qu'on peut l'imaginer mais ce n'est rien comparé à lorsqu'on l'éprouve à son tour. Nous passâmes quelques heures sans échanger un seul mot, de peur de gâcher cet instant magique. Soudain, mon ventre, se disant sans doute que c'était le moment parfait pour me mettre la honte, émit un bruit si fort et bruyant que la dragonne et Mörd se retournâmes aussitôt vers moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas faim, par hasard ? » Demanda le jeune chef.

-N...Non… ça va.

-J'ai vu un champ de myrtilles en bas. On peut peut-être s'y poser.

-Je t'assure, ça va aller.

-Je suis le chef de cette île et j'y fais ce que je veux. Mon passe temps favori est de créer des lois selon mes besoins. Aujourd'hui, je décrète donc que mademoiselle… Mademoiselle comment au fait ? »

Je laissai échapper un léger rire puis répondis :

« Sif. »

-Enchanté. C'est un joli prénom. Je décrète donc que mademoiselle Sif doit manger à sa faim. »

C'était si absurde et en même temps si attentionné de sa part que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire de nouveau. Après lui avoir indiqué comment faire un atterrissage sans douleurs, nous nous posâmes au milieu d'une magnifique clairière. Il y avait des buissons croulant de myrtilles tout autour de nous. Je me dirigeai vers un et cueilli un petit fruit que je m'empressai de manger. J'en saisis un deuxième puis un troisième, un quatrième et les englouti tous en même temps. Comme mes mains étaient toutes violettes, je décidai de les ressuyer dans les feuilles d'un gros arbre tout près de moi. Tout à coup, une myrtille s'éclaboussa sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête vers Mörd qui sifflait d'un air innocent. Je le fixai d'un air de défi et répliquai en lui renvoyant un fruit dans le cou. C'était ainsi que la bataille avait débuté. Je me cachai aussitôt derrière un arbre puis plongeai dans les buissons. Je m'amusais comme une folle. Quand j'émergeai du feuillage afin de voir ou était Mörd, une myrtille me percuta le bras. Je baissai la tête et l'aperçu, bien à l'abri entre les pattes de Melody. Soudain, nous entendîmes tous deux un fort et rauque grognement provenir de la forêt. Nous tournâmes la tête en direction de celui-ci et c'est alors que nous vîmes un ours, un monstre d'environ 700 kilos qui, lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour nous impressionner, ne devait pas faire loin de 3, 50 mètres de haut. Nous nous ruâmes sans perdre un instant sur la dragonne et nous envolâmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes. Une fois à bonne altitude, je jetai un œil en bas et vis l'ours s'assoir devant les buissons de myrtilles et en attraper les fruits avec ces grosses pattes. Un gourmand en chassait deux autres… Nous retournâmes bien vite à la hutte du jeune chef et nous posâmes juste devant le vestibule. Je sautai aussitôt à terre et Mörd me suivit. Il caressa calmement la tête de Melody et l'incita à le suivre dans sa demeure. Après avoir averti tous ses serviteurs et servantes, il la laissa se reposer dans le péristyle. Lorsque nous gagnâmes la salle à manger en riant et en repensant à la frousse que nous avions eue en voyant cet ours, je vis Vandgave, assis seul à la grande table. Quand il nous entendit entrer, il tourna doucement la tête.

« Chef ! Chef ! » Hurla soudainement un des soldats du village.

-Quoi ? » Répondit Mörd visiblement agacé.

-C'est le moment !

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Oui, elle a été prise de contractions alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de sa hutte. Le shaman est déjà sur place.

-Bien, bien. J'arrive. »

Le viking hocha la tête et sortit. Mörd tourna la tête vers moi et me chuchota :

« Désolé mais je dois y aller. Mes devoirs de chef m'appellent. A très bientôt. »

Il me baisa la main et rejoignit le guerrier qui l'attendait dehors. J'en profitai pour m'assoir en face de Vandgave. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lâcha :

« Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés… »

-Plutôt. Il a dressé Melody. Je pense qu'il a du potentiel.

-Hum… Peut-être mais je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance… Je… Je n'y arrive pas. Il y a des moments ou il me fait même froid dans le dos.

\- Moi non plus je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je me sens simplement plus légère de me dire que, pour le moment, Melody est hors de danger. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et puis, tu sais, il semble y avoir du bon en lui. » Rajoutais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit là du premier pas pour qu'il devienne un dragonnier. Et même si tel n'était pas le cas, peut-être deviendra t-il notre allié et acceptera de nous libérer ! » Poursuivis-je.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Et ou est Melody en ce moment ? » Demanda t-il soudainement.

-Près du jardin. Elle se repose. Tu as pu manger ?

-Oui, on m'a apporté un repas il y a environ une demi-heure. Et toi ?

-J'ai grignoté quelques myrtilles avec Mörd.

-Hum… D'accord…

-ça va ?

-Oui… Juste un peu fatigué… »

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot. Une heure plus tard, Mörd revint.

« Emma, l'une des femmes de notre village, a accouché. C'est un garçon. » Dit-il tout souriant.

Son visage était rayonnant et ses yeux pétillants de joie. J'en déduisis que tout s'était bien passé et j'étais heureuse pour son peuple.

« J'organise un banquet pour fêter sa venue. Il y aura de la musique, de la danse et du vin. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » Renchérit-il en s'adressant à Vandgave et moi.

-Votre invitation est bien aimable et fort alléchante mais je suis hélas trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit. De plus, un mal de tête terrible s'est abattu sur moi. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Allez-y sans moi. » Répondit poliment mon ami.

Mörd tourna donc la tête vers moi.

« Sif, tu viendras ? » Demanda t-il.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée aussi. Je vais rester avec Vandgave mais merci. »

Il paru déçu.

« Comme tu voudras… » Lâcha t-il.

Comme il quittait la pièce, je tournai la tête vers Vandgave.

« Je… » Commençais-je.

Une fois de plus, je n'eus pas le temps de finir. Mörd revint brusquement sur ses pas. Il me prit soudainement le bras et m'entraîna avec lui.

« Viens ! » Lança t-il joyeusement.

Il me serrait fort et ses doigts sur ma peau me faisaient mal. Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son étreinte. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« A tout à l'heure. » Eu-je à peine le temps de souffler à Vandgave.

Il me répondit par un sourire tremblant. Le jeune chef et moi montâmes rapidement les escaliers puis courûmes quelques instants dans le couloir. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande porte que Mörd ouvrit.

« J'allais oublier de te montrer ta chambre. » Expliqua t-il.

La pièce était spacieuse et aérée par une grande fenêtre crevant le mur juste en face de moi. Un immense lit à baldaquin se trouvait à ma gauche, partiellement recouvert d'une lourde et soyeuse peau de yack qui faisait office de couverture.

« C'est superbe… Merci… » Chuchotais-je.

-Content que ça te plaise.

-Et Vandgave ?

-Hein ?

-Vandgave.

-Ah oui ! Bien sûr. Sa chambre est juste à côté de la tienne. Hélas, je manque de temps. En tant que chef, je me dois d'être présent et pour les préparatifs et pour la fête elle-même. De plus, j'ai encore certaines choses à régler qui me prendront sans doute une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ne pourrai me libérer que demain dans le courant de la matinée. Je crains donc de ne pouvoir la lui montrer. En revanche, toi, tu pourras lui faire découvrir. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaira.

-D'accord. Merci encore.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Il me prit la main, y déposa un baiser et retourna dehors. Je virevoltai quelques instants dans la pièce puis me laissai tomber sur le lit. Comme c'était confortable ! Je m'emballai dans la couverture en me délectant de sa chaleur. Je me relevai quelques minutes plus tard et, curieuse, allai jeter un œil à la chambre d'à côté. Je regardai longuement à droite puis à gauche afin de voir si Mörd était bien parti puis poussai la porte. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et refermai précautionneusement derrière moi. La chambre était aussi grande que la mienne. Les volets étaient ouverts et les lourds rideaux bleus étaient délicatement attachés par une corde en raphia. Le lit à baldaquin était partiellement dissimulé derrière des tentures également bleues. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait une table de nuit avec dessus une coupe et une cruche en argent. Il y avait des bougies un peu partout. Certaines, discrètes, se cachaient sur une étagère ou dans un coin sur un tabouret. D'autres, en revanche, étaient bien visibles. Il y en avait sur la table de nuit et sur la commode ou étaient posés quelques livres. Je sortis de la chambre à pas de velours et descendis rapidement les imposants escaliers de pierre. La hutte était presque déserte. La plupart des villageois étaient partis à la fête. Il ne devait rester dans l'immense demeure qu'une ou deux servantes et peut-être un garde. Je couru retrouver Vandgave dans la salle à manger. En m'entendant arriver, il tourna la tête.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Lançais-je joyeusement.

Depuis que j'étais revenue avec Mörd, il n'était plus le même. J'avais découvert un autre Vandgave. Il ne parlait presque plus et se contentait de rester assis tête basse. Peut-être que voir l'endroit où il dormirait lui remonterait le moral… Il se leva sans un mot. Alors qu'il était encore à un bon mètre de moi, je m'élançai vers les escaliers et en gravis les premières marches. Je l'attendis quelques instants et, quand je vis qu'il était derrière moi, je repris ma course. Je m'arrêtai devant sa chambre. Il me rejoignit. Je poussai les portes puis entrai. Il pénétra prudemment dans la pièce en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Je refermai les portes et annonçai :

« Voilà ta chambre. »

Il caressa la cruche du bout des doigts puis fit quelques pas autour du lit.

« Ça te plait ? » M'enquis-je.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lâcha :

« Hein ? Oui, oui, c'est très bien… Mais que la cage soit dorée ne change rien à l'affaire… »

Je m'approchai de lui.

« C'est pas toi qui me disait qu'on allait s'en sortir ? Tant qu'on reste ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver. On va trouver le moyen de s'échapper. » Le rassurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Nous observâmes quelques instants le soleil qui commençait à décliner sur l'horizon. J'avais dit qu'on allait s'en sortir… C'était parti comme ça… Au fond de moi, je me sentais chanceler. Est-ce que je devenais folle ? Par quel moyen pourrions-nous évader d'ici ? Mörd était attentionné et pouvait se montrer extrêmement prévenant mais j'ignorais si je serais capable de le faire basculer dans notre camp… Il y avait tellement d'inconnues… Mais je devais rester forte. Il en allait de notre survie à tous les deux. Il avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de lui, c'était ainsi que depuis le jour ou nous nous étions rencontrés. Même si au départ nous ne nous en rendions pas vraiment compte, nous nous soutenions mutuellement. Je ne devais pas abandonner. Je ne devais pas le laisser tomber.

« Et si on en profitait pour te soigner ? » Glissais-je soudainement.

-Quoi ? N…Non… Je t'ai dis que j'allais mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Il vaudrait quand même mieux jeter un œil. Je…

-Sif, n'insiste pas. »

Le ton brusquement froid qu'il avait employé me surpris et me fit pâlir. Je reculai en balbutiant :

« O…Okay… »

Il ne me regarda pas, continuant de fixer la fenêtre de son regard éteint. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine si fort que je cru qu'il allait s'en décrocher. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie, apeurée. Je saisis doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte. En entendant le grincement de celle-ci, Vandgave se retourna. Lorsqu'il me vit au bord des larmes, il sembla se rendre compte de la réaction qu'il avait eue. Le visage désolé, il s'élança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… » Souffla t-il.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me maudissais intérieurement. Je détestais montrer mes sentiments. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être faible et stupide. Notre monde n'était pas tendre et seuls les forts y survivaient. Quand un problème survenait, je l'affrontais en face, sans jamais faillir. Mes sentiments étaient une entrave et si je les montrais, mes ennemis se donneraient à cœur joie de se servir de mes plus grandes peurs pour me réduire à néant. Ainsi, d'années en années, j'avais appris à dissimuler qui j'étais vraiment, hormis avec ma famille et mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais craqué. Nous ne sortirions jamais de cet endroit. Je portais un poids bien trop lourd, j'étais écrasée, broyée. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Je voulais juste que tout cela cesse. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'en avais marre, marre de tout. J'étais à terre. Vandgave me serra un peu plus fort.

« Arrête, je t'en prie… ça va aller… ça va aller… » Répéta t-il doucement en posant sa tête sur la mienne.

Je réussi peu à peu à me calmer et mes sanglots se raréfièrent. Je restai blottie dans mon ami, fixant vaguement le lit. Ma respiration redevint normale.

« Voilà… C'est bien… » Me rassura t-il.

Il se recula un peu et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, ajouta :

« Sif, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis déjà mort. Il est trop tard pour moi. J'ai dépassé le point de non-retour. Je suis trop fatigué pour courir ou sauter. Je suis un poids auquel tu t'accroches désespérément. Je n'irai pas plus loin. Je ne pourrai pas m'échapper avec toi. Si tu continues à t'obstiner, si tu continue de vouloir m'aider, tu mourras aussi et ça, je le refuse. Je veux, quand j'aurai retrouvé ma cellule, pouvoir penser à toi en souriant. Je veux me souvenir de nos bons moments et t'imaginer dans ton village, forte et heureuse. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres en restant avec moi. Tu comprends ça ? »

Je secouai énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ici… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… » Répétais-je, ma voix s'estompant de plus en plus à chaque mot.

C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je refusais de l'abandonner. Il me caressa les cheveux et lâcha :

« D'accord, t'as gagné… »

-C'est…C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Je le serrai encore plus fort. A cette heure ci, qu'il me laisse l'aider était le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. Je me détachai doucement de lui et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'entrouvris et me glissai dans le couloir. Juste avant de quitter Vandgave, je passai ma tête dans la chambre et lançai :

« Reste ici. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

Il acquiesça avec un sourire timide. Je descendis rapidement les grands escaliers de pierres et me ruai dans la cuisine. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose ici qui soignerait Vandgave. Je fouillai les placards d'un œil avide et y dénichai un pot de miel de thym*. Génial ! Je continuai de chercher et trouvai un autre pot, plus petit, dans lequel se trouvait de la racine dorée* coupée en tranches très fines. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Il suffirait de la faire bouillir et le tour serait joué ! Je pris ensuite une petite bassine de bois destinée à laver puis éplucher les légumes et la plaçai près d'un tonneau d'eau. J'en ôtai le bouchon et fis couler le précieux liquide dans le récipient. Pendant qu'il se remplissait, je fis chauffer une marmite d'eau. J'attendis quelques secondes puis, après avoir jeté deux torchons sur mon bras, récupérai ma bassine à présent remplie. Je la soulevai avec mes deux mains puis la posai dans la chambre sous le regard paisible de Vandgave, assis sur le lit. Je retournai en bas et mis la racine dans l'eau en ébullition. Je tournai la mixture avec une grande cuillère en bois puis, en attendant que la plante infuse, je récupérai le pot de miel et, remontant une fois de plus les escaliers, le plaçai dans la pièce ou étais mon ami. La demeure, qui était totalement déserte hormis deux servantes que je croisai brièvement dans le couloir, paraissait encore plus grande que le jour ou j'étais arrivée. J'en fouillai les moindres recoins afin de trouver des bandages. Ce fut finalement dans un panier en osier que je les découvris. J'en pris deux et retournai à la cuisine en courant. Je regardais les murs défiler tout en écoutant le son de mes pas qui résonnait sur les dalles de pierres. J'arrivai dans la cuisine ou j'éteignis le feu sous le chaudron. Prudemment, j'en récupérai la tisane avec une grosse chope dont je filtrai ensuite le contenu afin de n'avoir que le liquide. Ceci fait, je remontai dans la chambre, en ayant au préalable prit du savon qui trainait dans l'une des pièces de la maison. Je posai la chope sur la table de nuit puis fermai la lourde porte. La fraicheur du soir s'invitait paisiblement par la fenêtre restée grande ouverte. Le soleil était désormais couché et les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Seuls les lampions accrochés pour la fête illuminaient encore la nuit, colorant les huttes de couleurs chaudes et agréables. Tout en allumant les bougies afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, j'entendais au loin les rires gras des villageois. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Tant mieux pour eux. Les flammes se dandinaient dans leur écrin de cire et je les regardais, envoutée, sans pour autant m'attarder bien longtemps. Quand j'eu fini, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et, me hissant un peu à l'extérieur, attrapai les volets de bois et les fermai. La lueur des bougies donnait à la chambre un côté chaleureux et doux. Je m'agenouillai calmement devant la bassine que j'avais apportée et y trempai paisiblement les deux chiffons. Je les posai sur un tabouret puis me lavai les mains. Je ne tenais pas à infecter la plaie en la touchant avec mes mains sales. Je m'essuyai doucement sur ma robe et me relevai. Je marchai tranquillement jusqu'à la table de nuit et prit le pot de miel. Je me tournai alors vers Vandgave qui me fixait toujours. A ce moment, je ne fus plus sûre de rien. Je me mis à douter de tout. Je restai quelques secondes, interdite. Il fallait pourtant bien passer à l'action. Fuyant son regard, je bafouillai :

« Si..Si tu pouvais… Enfin… ôter…ôter ton… ta… »

-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je souris légèrement et baissai la tête. Il enleva sa tunique et la déposa sur le lit. Je fus aussitôt prise d'un étrange malaise. Je sentais tout mon corps trembler. Avalant ma salive, je m'assis doucement à côté de lui. Je décidai de me concentrer sur ses blessures, convaincue qu'ainsi, ma gêne disparaîtrait. Les entailles étaient nettes et vraiment pas belles à voir. Certaines étaient bordées de sang séché et étaient légèrement rouges. D'autres n'étaient cicatrisées que depuis quelques jours à peine et étaient encore fragiles. Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps. Je dus réprimer une envie de vomir. Je pris doucement l'un des chiffons imbibés d'eau et le frottai un peu contre le savon.

« Ça va peut-être piquer un peu. » Prévins-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je posai délicatement le chiffon contre l'une des écorchures et la frottai le plus doucement possible. Vandgave poussa un faible gémissement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Mon cœur se serra. Je devais faire le plus vite possible. Je passai à une autre estafilade, la plus grande. Lorsque je me mis à la nettoyer avec le chiffon, l'étreinte de mon ami sur le bord du lit se fit encore plus forte mais il ne laissa échapper aucun son. Il souffrait et je le voyais bien.

« Ça va aller, j'ai bientôt fini. » Le rassurais-je.

Je mis le chiffon plein de sang à l'écart et prit celui qui était propre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents ont voulu t'appeler Sif ? » Demanda soudainement Vandgave.

Je ne fus pas déconcentrée par sa question et continuai de le soigner.

« Mon père trouvait que ça faisait nom de guerrière. Il était persuadé que sa fille serait une personne forte et courageuse. Quant à ma mère, elle voulait un prénom court. Comme elle adore souvent me le répéter, elle n'aurait pas aimé que je porte un prénom dans le genre de : « Bhrunilda la tueuse d'ours » et honnêtement, moi non plus. Merci maman ! Et enfin, elle voulait que mon prénom ait une consonance douce. Finalement, ils se sont mis d'accord pour Sif. Et toi ? Pourquoi tes parents ont décidé de t'appeler Vandgave ? C'est vraiment pas courant comme prénom. » Répondis-je en frottant doucement son dos de façon à en ôter le savon.

-En fait, c'est ma mère qui m'a appelé comme ça. Vandgave signifie « cadeau des eaux ». Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il est mort en combattant une rage des neiges.

-Oooh, je suis désolée.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me dérange plus trop maintenant… Je fais avec.

-Et pourquoi « cadeau des eaux » alors ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, ma mère n'est pas ma « vraie » mère. Elle m'a élevé et je la considère tout comme mais elle n'est pas ma mère biologique. Elle est stérile et ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Elle se croyait maudite par les Dieux même si son mari essayait de la convaincre du contraire. Quand il est mort, elle s'est sentie encore plus seule. Elle est allée à la plage pour pleurer et c'est là qu'elle m'a trouvé. Je n'avais que quatre ans. J'étais seul, flottant sur le mat d'un drakkar qui avait sûrement fait naufrage. J'avais froid, faim et j'étais sans aucun doute le seul rescapé de la catastrophe. Elle m'a donc sauvé, m'a prit sous son aile, m'a aimé, protégé et élevé comme son propre fils. Elle m'a tout apprit et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Si elle n'avait pas fait tout ça, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, tout comme mes véritables parents. C'est pourquoi mon nom complet est « Vandgave le désiré ». J'étais ce miracle qu'elle n'attendait plus. Elle m'a tout raconté dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre. Elle n'a jamais cherché à me cacher la vérité. En dehors de mon village, qui était déjà au courant de cette anecdote, tu es la première à qui je la raconte. »

Je m'étais brusquement figée. Une étincelle s'était allumée dans mon esprit. Tout devenait bien plus clair. Je me revis ranger précieusement ce dessin d'enfant dans un tiroir de la forge, un dessin qui avait été fait par le fils de Gueulfor. Je me souvins également du trouble que j'avais éprouvé quand j'avais rencontré les yeux bleus de Vandgave pour la première fois. Je réentendais les mots qu'avait prononcés mon cousin un an plus tôt. Ils résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.

 _«_ _Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix huit ans qu'il a perdu son fils._

 _-Oh le pauvre ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

 _\- Il était sur l'un des navires qui menaient à l'île des dragons. Il a dû se cacher dans la cale le temps du voyage. Quand la mort rouge a brulé nos drakkars, il s'est retrouvé parmi les débris. Quand Gueulfor l'a vu, il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à un mat qui flottait à la surface. Il a rapidement dérivé sans que personne ne puisse venir à son secourt. Gueulfor ne savait nager, Stoïk essayait de sauver Krokmou et les autres dragonniers n'avaient rien vu, trop occupés à distraire la mort rouge. Il n'avait que quatre ans. Il en aurait vingt deux aujourd'hui. Bien qu'Harold fût encore dans le coma, Astrid a décidé d'organiser des recherches. Aidée de mon père et des autres dragonniers, ils ont fouillé les alentours de l'île des dragons pendant des semaines. Quand Harold s'est réveillé, ils ont étendu la zone de recherche mais ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. On suppose qu'il a dû se noyer. »_

Le récit de Vandgave concernant la furie nocturne, ses explications à propos de son sauvetage par sa mère adoptive, ses souvenirs fugitifs de son enfance, ce regard, tout, absolument tout coïncidait. Vandgave était le fils disparu de Gueulfor.

 _« On suppose qu'il a dû se noyer. »_

Nous étions tellement loin de la réalité.

« Sif ? Ça va ? » Demanda t-il, inquiet, en se tournant vers moi.

J'étais sous le choc. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Mes pensées s'entremêlaient. Les preuves étaient sous mes yeux et je n'avais rien vu.

 _« …se noyer… »_

Il avait survécu.

« Sif ? » Appela de nouveau mon ami.

 _« …se noyer… »_

Il était là, devant moi.

« Ouais, ouais… Donne-moi une minute, s'il te plait… Je vais bien… » Répondis-je en levant la tête.

Je rencontrai alors ses beaux yeux bleus qui me dévisageaient, nerveux.

 _« …se noyer… »_

Il était bien vivant.

« Je vais te poser une question simple. S'il te plait, essaie de te rappeler. N'importe quoi, même ce que tu crois sans importance, raconte le moi. D'accord ? » Annonçais-je.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as peut-être encore un peu de fièvre… » Répondit-il en avançant sa main vers mon front.

Je me reculai et poursuivis :

-Je t'assure que je vais bien. Écoute-moi, s'il te plait. C'est important. Dis-moi, quand tu étais petit, est-ce que tu as vu un dragon ? Un dragon immense et terrifiant qui vivait sur une île ou il y avait un volcan ?

-Quoi ? Attends… Co…Comment tu sais ça ? Cette créature n'a jamais existé. Elle n'est pas réelle. Ça n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Que se passe t-il dans ce cauchemar ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Et comment tu peux savoir ce que j'ai vu ?

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de connaître ton point de vue. Je t'expliquerai tout après. »

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes puis finis par lâcher :

« C'est… C'est assez vague… Je suis sur un navire. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici. Tout brule autour de moi. Au loin, dans la fumée, j'aperçois une bête monstrueuse. Elle a six yeux de chaque côté de la tête. Sa gueule est immense. Le monstre l'ouvre et referme ses mâchoires sur une catapulte qui vole en éclats. Je suis tétanisé. Je tousse et essaie de m'enfuir mais le mat du drakkar, rongé par les flammes, s'écrase juste devant moi et brise le bateau en deux. Voilà… En général, je me réveillais à ce moment là. J'ai arrêté de faire ce rêve quand j'avais environ dix ans. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? »

Son récit n'avait fait que renforcer ma théorie. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et, tremblante d'émotion, soufflai :

« Tu es Berkien ! »

-Berkien ?

-Oui, natif de Berk ! L'une des premières îles à avoir fait la paix avec les dragons !

-Quoi ? Attends, comment tu peux en être sûre ? Tu… Tu me fais une farce, c'est ça ?

-Non, je t'assure ! »

Il me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes puis, constatant que j'étais sérieuse, il balbutia :

« Et…Et tu…tu connais bien Berk ? Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se souviendrait encore de moi ? »

-Berk est un peu comme ma deuxième maison. Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin y vivent. Personne ne t'a oublié. Tu n'as pas fait naufrage. Ton drakkar a été brulé par la mort rouge, un dragon énorme et terrifiant qui usait de son pouvoir pour faire des autres dragons ses esclaves. C'est Harold et son furie nocturne qui l'ont vaincu. Tu n'étais pas censé être sur les navires. Tu étais trop jeune. Tu t'étais caché dans la cale sans que personne ne le sache. Tu étais seul à bord. Quand on t'a vu dériver, il était trop tard. Les dragonniers étaient trop occupés à essayer de distraire la mort rouge et les autres vikings à essayer de ne pas mourir. Ils ont bien sûr organisé des recherches mais on ne t'a jamais retrouvé. Ils en ont déduit que tu t'étais noyé.

-Noyé… » Répéta t-il en baissant la tête.

Il resta quelques instants, les doigts croisés, le regard fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol, digérant sans doute la nouvelle. Il releva la tête et je lu une étincelle d'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

« Tu as dis que j'étais seul à bord. Est-ce…Est-ce que ça veut dire que mes parents sont encore en vie ? »

-Ton père est encore vivant, oui.

-Tu le connais ? Ou est-ce qu'il est ?

-Il vit toujours sur Berk. C'est un ami merveilleux et un forgeron d'une grande habilité. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et me supplia :

« Parle-moi de lui. Est-ce qu'il pense toujours à moi ? »

-Oui, tu lui manques beaucoup. » Répondis-je en prenant le pot de miel.

Discernant que je devais continuer les soins, il se retourna de façon à me présenter son dos.

« Il lui manque une main et un pied mais il déborde d'une joie de vivre que peu de personnes ont le privilège d'avoir. Il est plutôt unique en son genre. » Annonçais-je en étalant le miel sur ses blessures.

-Wow… C'est incroyable… Je… Je ne pensais vraiment pas retrouver mon véritable père un jour… J'aimerais tellement le connaître… Sif, quand nous sortirons d'ici, je veux que nous nous rendions sur Berk aussitôt. Non… Attends… D'abord, nous retrouverons Sodvenn, ensuite nous irons chercher ma mère sur Njörd et nous l'emmèneront avec nous. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Ça va être superbe ! Je te la présenterai. Tu verras, c'est une femme adorable. »

Le voir si joyeux me rendait heureuse. Je ris aux éclats et dis :

-Comme tu veux. Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Mais brusquement, la triste réalité me revint en mémoire, comme un violent coup de poing au visage. Berk était ravagée et les dragons s'en étaient allés. Il y avait sûrement des morts et beaucoup de blessés. J'ignorais qui était en vie et qui ne l'était pas et cela m'épouvanta. Je sentis un froid glacial se répandre à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'étais terrifiée en réentendant les cris, les pleurs et le bruit des épées résonner dans ma tête. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je me souvenais du sang, des flammes qui rongeaient les huttes, de la chaleur qui léchait ma peau, des rugissements effrayés des dragons et de ce que j'avais éprouvé quand on m'avait jetée dans ma cellule cette nuit-là. J'avais pleuré, j'avais hurlé, je m'étais tapé la tête dans les murs. Je me sentais morte à l'intérieur.

« J'espère juste que tout le monde va bien… » Marmonnais-je.

-Quoi ? Comment ça « J'espère que tout le monde va bien » ?

-Eh bien, il y a environ deux mois, Viggo et ses hommes ont attaqué Berk. Ils ont tout massacré… Je… Je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais retrouver le village et j'en ai peur… Je ne sais pas qui est vivant ou qui…qui… qui est…

-J'ai compris. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien y changer. Nous verrons quand nous serons sur place. En attendant, le plus important est de ne pas abandonner. On ne doit rien lâcher. Tu verras, tout ira bien. Tant qu'on reste ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver, pas vrai ? »

Je lui souris malgré les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Je pris le bandage et l'entourai autour de sa taille. Il se laissa faire sans un mot. Je me sentais toute chose. C'était un sentiment bizarre que j'essayais vainement de combattre. Quand j'eu fini, je me reculai, et recoiffai nerveusement mes cheveux. Vandgave remit sa tunique.

« Je changerai tes pansements demain. Dans quelques jours, on devrait déjà voir une petite amélioration. » Déclarais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je pris ensuite la chope qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et la lui tendis.

« Vas-y, bois. C'est une tisane de racine dorée. Ça te permettra de récupérer plus facilement. Je t'en donnerai une à deux fois par jours pendant environ une semaine. » Ajoutais-je.

-Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air de t'y connaître un peu en médecine.

-Oh c'est pas grand-chose. Juste deux, trois bricoles qui me servent quand je me fais mal. Je n'aime pas particulièrement aller chez la shaman pour me soigner alors je trouve des astuces. »

Il me sourit en secouant la tête et bu la tisane. Comme nous n'avions pas encore diné, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger. Je fus surpris que la table soit déjà dressée. Les servantes, de leur présence discrète présence, nous avaient précédées. Elles étaient là sans vraiment l'être. Elles semblaient être invisibles et ça me rendait un peu mal à l'aise. On avait mit quelques bougies près des assiettes afin que nous puissions voir clair. Comme nous avions très faim, nous avalâmes le repas, qui soit dit en passant était délicieux, en moins de deux. Quand nous eûmes fini, j'empilai nos deux assiettes l'une sur l'autre et posai les coupes dessus ainsi que les couverts. J'emmenai le tout dans la cuisine et le déposai dans une bassine d'eau chaude destinée à laver la vaisselle. Ensuite nous remontâmes, nous arrêtâmes devant ma chambre, nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et je refermai la porte. Tandis que je me déshabillais, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer également. J'enfilai la chemise de nuit qui avait été posée sur le lit à mon intention et me glissai sous la couverture. Je m'attendais à m'endormir aussitôt mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Je regardais la chambre, terrifiée. J'avais peur seule dans ce grand lit au milieu de cette pièce noire. Je tirais la couverture sur moi et fermais les yeux en espérant que mon malaise s'en aille mais il devint encore plus fort. Les récents évènements repassaient dans ma tête sans que je n'arrive à les chasser. Ma capture remontait à un an… Un an déjà… Tout était arrivé si vite… C'est alors que je réalisai que j'avais eu seize ans il y a quelques jours.

Finalement, au beau milieu de la nuit, je me relevai. Je pris ma couverture qui était si grosse que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la laisser trainer par terre et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'entrouvris discrètement. Je mis la tête dans l'ouverture. Il y avait de la lumière en bas. Ils étaient revenus. J'entendais leurs rires gras rebondir sur les murs. Calmement, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers celle de mon ami. Tout en guettant en bas, je levai une main et grattai la porte avec mes ongles.

« Vandgave, tu dors ? » Chuchotais-je.

-Non. Entre. »

J'attrapai doucement la poignée et me glissai à l'intérieur. Je refermai immédiatement derrière moi. Les bougies étaient encore allumées. Vandgave, assis dans le lit, un livre ouvert posé sur ses jambes, s'enquit :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Je vais te faire une confidence : Moi non plus. Tout est si calme ici… Je n'ai plus l'habitude… »

Je serrai d'avantage ma couverture contre ma poitrine et, me mordant les lèvres, demandai :

« Ça…ça ne te dérange pas si…si je dors ici ? »

-Non, bien sûr que non. »

Je souris et m'installai sur le gros fauteuil de pierre noyé sous les trois coussins bleus qui le recouvraient. Je mis les coussins de façon à m'en faire un oreiller et me blottis dans ma couverture. Rassurée, je fermai les yeux. Vandgave était là. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Je l'entendis poser son livre sur la commode. Il éteignit les bougies une à une puis, au bruissement des draps, je devinai qu'il était retourné se coucher. Paisiblement, je plongeai dans le sommeil.

Tout à coup, peut-être une heure plus tard, un grincement insupportable retentit. Je me retournai lentement et ouvris difficilement un œil. Je vis que la porte était entrouverte.

« Vandgave ? » Appelais-je faiblement.

Personne ne répondit. Je jetai un regard au lit et me rendit compte que mon ami était toujours dedans. Les pensées encore embrumées, je retournai la tête vers la porte. La lueur de la lune qui pénétrait à peine dans la chambre soulignait différentes formes noires massées à l'extérieur. Je me figeai instantanément et retins ma respiration. J'entendis un vague murmure s'élever et la porte se referma. Je sentis alors mon sang se glacer. Qui étaient-ils ? Que nous voulaient-ils ?

« Vandgave ! » Criais-je.

Il poussa un cri et, quelques instants plus tard, je vis une petite flamme éclairer son visage. Il avait allumé une bougie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda t-il, paniqué.

-Il… Il y a des hommes dehors. Ils étaient là… Je les ais vus… » Balbutiais-je, terrifiée.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et dit doucement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis là, d'accord ? Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Recouche-toi. »

Bien que peu rassurée, j'obéis et me réinstallai correctement sur le fauteuil. Il m'embrassa le front et me remit doucement la couverture. Ensuite il souffla la bougie et regagna son lit.

* * *

 ***Le fait est reconnu par de très nombreuses études scientifiques : le miel a un grand pouvoir antibactérien, donc antiseptique ; et, en plus, c'est un excellent** **cicatrisant** **.**

* **La rhodiola rosea est surtout dénommée la Racine d'or ou la racine dorée au regard des vertus qui lui sont accordées depuis des siècles à travers les pays.**

 **La rhodiola ou racine arctique est une plante vivace qui pousse dans les régions froides sur les pentes abruptes, jusqu'à 2 200 mètres de hauteur. Si elle trouve ses origines en Arctique et dans les montagnes d'Asie centrale, la racine d'or s'est aussi développée dans les montagnes des Rocheuses et en Europe dans les Alpes, les Pyrénées, les Carpates, la Scandinavie, l'Islande, le Royaume-Uni, l'Irlande.**

 **La rhodiola aux fleurs de couleur verte, mesure environ 70 cm, et est surtout constituée par sa racine. Elle seule, est comestible et est utilisée pour ses multiples propriétés.**

 **Les Vikings utilisaient déjà la rhodiola pour trouver la force et raviver le courage lors de leurs expéditions glaciales où les corps étaient bien malmenés.**

 **Cette racine, préparée en tisane, protège le foie contre les toxines chimiques. Son utilisation est alors réglementée. La rhodiole doit être prise le matin et le midi. Cette plante stimule l'humeur et permet de lutter contre la déprime en augmentant la disponibilité du cerveau et en restant éveillé. Il est conseillé de la prendre à jeun, trente minutes avant de manger.**

 **Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé ).**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Envol

**Hi everybody ! Le prochain chapitre va sûrement me demander beaucoup de réflexion et pas mal de temps. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises à condition bien sûr qu'elles ne contiennent pas de propos injurieux :D. C'est comme ça qu'on progresse, pas vrai ? Si quelque chose ne vous plait pas ou si vous auriez vu les choses autrement, lâchez un commentaire ! Si au contraire, l'histoire vous plait eh ben… héhéhé… Lâchez aussi un commentaire ! Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos critiques ainsi que vos impressions et surtout d'y répondre ! See you soon !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Envol**

* * *

« Bien, très bien ! Tu te débrouilles déjà mieux qu'hier ! » Félicitais-je Mörd en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Le soleil, déjà haut dans un ciel totalement dénué de nuages, brulait ma peau. L'air était lourd, sans un brin de vent et je le supportais assez mal. Moi qui étais habituée à des températures extrêmement basses, cette chaleur était une véritable torture.

« Merci ! » Répondit-il sans oser quitter l'horizon des yeux.

Je m'étais réveillée tard, chose qui ne m'arrivait que rarement. J'avais regardé autour de moi et avais constaté que Vandgave n'était plus là. Les volets avaient été ouverts et le lit refait. Je m'étais donc levée puis habillée et était sortie de la chambre. Je m'étais rendue dans la cuisine où j'avais demandé à l'une des servantes si elle n'aurait pas vu Vandgave. Elle m'avait alors conseillé d'aller jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque ce que j'avais fait. J'y avais retrouvé mon ami qui lisait paisiblement. Nous avions ensuite regagné la salle à manger. J'avais à peine fini mon repas que Mörd était arrivé. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais bien faire un tour avec lui et Melody afin que je lui apprenne à mieux voler. Comme j'avais des scrupules à laisser Vandgave, je lui avais demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait simplement levé la tête et m'avait dévisagé, me faisant nettement ressentir ce qu'il en pensait. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il ne me retiendrait pas. Quand Mörd était là, il se faisait plus distant. Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Comme je l'avais prévu, il avait fini par lâcher un « non » sur un ton des plus banals, comme si cela lui était égal et nous étions partis. Je n'aimais pas aller contre son avis. Je me sentais coupable et mal à l'aise mais si j'avais une chance de faire basculer Mörd dans notre camp alors je devais la tenter, pour nous deux.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune chef et moi volions à basse altitude car, Mörd n'étant qu'un novice, il valait mieux commencer tout doucement. La leçon d'aujourd'hui était la même que celle qu'Og m'avait donnée il y avait environ un an : Travailler les virages. Le terrain d'entraînement ? La clairière rocheuse à une heure de vol du village.

Le jeune chef s'aplatit derrière les cornes de la dragonne et évita un arbre de justesse. Je l'observais sans un mot, notant dans ma tête ses erreurs et ses bons côtés. Il voulu réitérer l'opération mais il n'arriva qu'à râper le flan de Melody contre un immense mur de terre durcit par le soleil. La dragonne laissa échapper un rugissement furieux.

« Tout doux, ma belle. Il ne fait que commencer, pardonne-le. » La rassurais-je en lui caressant la cuisse.

Le chant funeste se calma et reprit doucement son vol.

« Quand tu veux tourner, penche toi du côté ou tu veux aller. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour vous deux. » Conseillais-je à Mörd.

-Okay, je m'en souviendrai.

-Oh et n'oublie pas de t'excuser quand tu fais une erreur. C'est très important. Elle est un peu susceptible. » Susurrais-je en me penchant à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas en souriant. Il fit un magnifique virage à gauche auquel je ne trouvai rien à redire. Tandis qu'il poursuivait son vol, je repensai brusquement à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, à cette porte qui s'était ouverte, à ces ombres que j'avais aperçu… Cela me troublait au plus haut point. Je n'avais pas rêvé.Si j'avais pu voir ces hommes, eux m'avaient sûrement vue aussi… Quelles qu'ai été leurs intentions, ma présence les avait fait renoncer… Je n'étais pas censée dormir dans la chambre à Vandgave cette nuit là… ça n'était donc pas à moi qu'on voulait s'en prendre mais à mon ami… Pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête. A force de me méfier de tout, je voyais le mal partout. Peut-être notre hôte avait-t-il simplement voulu vérifier si l'on dormait bien lorsqu'il est rentré avec ses hommes…

Malgré cette hypothèse rassurante, je ne me sentis pas apaisée. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. J'étais nerveuse et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

« Okay, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On peut rentrer. » Annonçais-je tout à coup.

Mörd me regarda, surpris.

« Déjà ? »

-Oui. »

Il ne broncha pas et nous prîmes la direction du village. Mörd fit atterrir Melody près de son immense hutte et comme hier, il la mit à l'abri dans le péristyle en répétant à ses serviteurs les mêmes consignes. Alors que je gravissais les escaliers, il m'appela. Je serrai les dents et redescendis quelques marches. Je n'avais pas envie de lui fournir des explications à propos de mon comportement.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition. C'est vraiment magique ! Est-ce qu'il serait possible de régulariser les cours ? Disons par exemple tous les matins. Ça irait ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il était vraiment heureux d'apprendre. Je n'avais pas le droit de le rabrouer comme ça à cause de stupides soupçons. Je me radouci et répondis :

« Yeah, ça marche. »

-Par contre, comment est-ce que vous faites pour tenir aussi longtemps ? J'ai un de ces mal de fesses ! » Confia t-il en massant son postérieur.

Je laissai échapper un rire franc.

« Oooh, M. le chef aurait-il le derrière délicat ? M. le chef veut-il un petit coussin pour ses petites fesses fragiles ? » Me moquais-je.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Tu vois pas que je souffre ?

-Si et ça m'amuse.

-Sérieusement, comment vous faites pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Vous rembourrez vos pantalons ou vous avez trouvé une autre astuce ?

-Mais non, nigaud, nos dragons sont sellés.

-Sellés ?

-Oui. En général, c'est le forgeron qui s'occupe de ça. Ça nous permet de ne pas souffrir le martyr lorsqu'on les monte.

-Woah ! C'est génial ! Et tu penses qu'on pourrait fabriquer une selle pour ma dragonne ? »

Il avait dit « ma » dragonne. Ce petit mot prouvait qu'il se l'était appropriée. Elle n'était plus un chant funeste parmi tant d'autre mais bel et bien le sien.

« Je pense que c'est faisable. » Dis-je en souriant.

-Super ! Viens, je vais tout de suite ordonner au forgeron de se mettre au travail ! »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Je commençais à m'habituer à cette façon qu'il avait de m'emmener dès qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Ça me faisait rire intérieurement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie intense à chaque fois. Nous arrivâmes à la forge ou il régnait une chaleur écrasante. L'air était encore plus lourd qu'à l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ma tête était horriblement lourde et la sueur dégoulinait dans mes vêtements. Ce climat ne me convenait décidemment pas. Je regrettais mon nord dont j'étais à présent si loin… Mörd me présenta au forgeron. Il s'appelait Brok. C'était un homme assez imposant, d'une quarantaine d'années environ avec de longues moustaches brunes glissant dans des anneaux de pierres gravés. Le chef lui exposa sa demande et lui commanda de se mettre au travail aussitôt. Brok, surpris, lui réclama quelques informations. Mörd lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir et qu'en tant que chef, il devait lui être soumis et faire tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ajouta que je l'aiderais dans son travail et que je devais être bien traitée. Le forgeron, les yeux noyés sous ses épais sourcils, acquiesça. Ensuite le chef nous expliqua clairement comment il voulait sa selle. Je notai dans ma tête chaque détail et les classai rapidement entre ce qui était possible et ce qui ne l'était pas. Après cela, Mörd s'en alla joyeusement. Brok se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda par ou fallait-il commencer. Il me confia qu'il avait bien sûr fabriqué des selles pour les chevaux du village mais pour dragons… Je le rassurai en disant que ça n'était pas bien différent. Il suffisait simplement de prendre les mensurations du dragon. Pour cela, le plus simple était d'amener le chant funeste à la forge.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Brok.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il fini par pousser un soupir et lança un « Eh bien allons-y ! » pas vraiment convaincu. Il prit une hache rangée dans un baril d'armes et l'accrocha dans son dos. Je voulu qu'il la repose mais il insista pour la garder. Voyant que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis, je lui demandai simplement dans ce cas de rester à bonne distance de la dragonne. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Nous nous rendîmes à la demeure du chef et traversâmes rapidement le vestibule. Droit devant moi, dans un coin du péristyle, j'aperçu le chant funeste qui se reposait. Un grand sourire se dessina aussitôt sur mes lèvres. Je jetai alors un œil à Brok qui, comme promis, s'était arrêté. Tandis que j'avançais vers la dragonne, il resta fidèlement posté à l'entrée du vestibule, ses bras musclés croisés sur sa poitrine tout en me fixant de ses petits yeux bruns. Melody était nerveuse. En apercevant le forgeron, elle se leva brusquement et commença à siffler de façon menaçante. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son museau et caressai son cou. Je lui murmurai des mots doux et mon amie se calma. Je lui fis signe de me suivre. En passant devant Brok, elle lâcha un grognement. Elle avait bien vu qu'il portait une hache. Ce dernier répliqua en grognant à son tour de façon à lui montrer toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il la haïssait. La dragonne se contenta de lui souffler l'air de ses naseaux au visage et me rejoignis. Afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident, je me plaçai entre eux deux.

« Elle ne vous fera pas de mal. » Lâchais-je au bout de quelques minutes.

-ça n'est qu'un monstre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour qu'elle t'obéisse mais je sais qu'elle finira par se retourner contre toi. Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Tu ne fais que jouer avec le feu et notre chef a tort de t'écouter. Tu lui as empoisonné l'esprit avec tes histoires. Viggo, lui, sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne se laisse pas aller à de stupides états d'âme comme vous, les dragonniers.» Répliqua t-il aussitôt avec une pointe de mépris.

Je secouai la tête. Il me donnait envie de vomir. Il prenait Viggo pour un héro mais en réalité, il n'était qu'un pourri et il méritait de mourir pour ses crimes. Mais ça, Brok l'ignorait de même que tous ceux de son village.

« Si vous saviez… » Marmonnais-je, répugnée.

Je n'avais même plus les mots pour répondre et puis je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gaspiller ma salive. Nous regagnâmes la forge en silence. Je pris les mensurations de Melody et nous commençâmes à fabriquer la selle. En soirée, Mörd vint nous rejoindre afin de voir comment avançait le travail. Melody en le voyant, bondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Immédiatement, le forgeron saisit sa hache, prêt à l'achever. Je me postai de justesse entre eux deux et lui montrai que son chef allait très bien. La dragonne était en train de lui lécher le visage à grand coups de langue. Brok recula de quelques pas, surpris. Mörd le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le forgeron déposa alors sa hache mais la garda à portée de main. J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait de mon front et demandai au chef si je pouvais les quitter pendant une petite heure après quoi je reviendrais. Mörd accepta et ajouta qu'il resterait avec le forgeron durant ce temps. Je le remerciai et sortis de la forge. L'air frais du soir me caressait le visage et me faisait un bien fou. Je couru jusqu'à la demeure du chef ou je me dépêchai de retrouver Vandgave afin de poursuivre les soins. Tandis que je lui changeais les bandages, je lui racontais ma journée. Il m'écouta sans un mot. A peine avait-il remit sa tunique que j'étais déjà dans le couloir.

« A tout à l'heure ! » Lui criais-je.

Je dévalai les escaliers de pierre et me ruai dehors. Je tenais absolument à être là pour toutes les étapes de la fabrication de la selle. J'étais tellement excitée. Je revins à la forge et constatai que Melody s'était endormie. Le forgeron travaillait d'arrache pied et Mörd le regardait faire paisiblement. En m'entendant arriver, le jeune chef tourna la tête. Il me confia qu'il allait se coucher et me demanda si je voulais rentrer avec lui. Je repoussai poliment la proposition en disant que je préférais rester aider Brok. Il n'en fut pas offusqué et, comme à chaque fois qu'il me laissait, il prit ma main, la baisa et s'en retourna. Le forgeron et moi poursuivîmes notre ouvrage jusque tard dans la nuit. Mes paupières étaient horriblement lourdes et la chaleur ambiante ne m'aidait pas dans ma lutte contre le sommeil. A bout de forces, je décidai de me reposer un peu. Je me couchai contre le flan de Melody dans un coin de la forge et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai paisiblement le lendemain en entendant le marteau frapper contre l'enclume. J'ouvris un œil. Brok était encore debout. C'était à croire que cet homme n'était jamais fatigué… Je m'étirai longuement et fis craquer mon dos. Mes cheveux étaient en pagaille et j'avais bavé sur mes vêtements. C'était bizarre, j'avoue, mais j'aimais voir ça en me réveillant. Cela voulait dire que j'avais bien dormi. Melody n'était plus à côté de moi. Curieuse, elle observait par l'une des étroites fenêtres de la forge les villageois aller et venir. Le forgeron, gêné par la queue du reptile, fini par lui donner un violent coup de pied. Le chant funeste grogna mais ne fit rien de plus. Je poussai un soupir et, après m'être frotté les yeux, me levai. J'avais la langue pâteuse et je marchais un peu en zigzag. Je m'approchai du forgeron et demandai :

« Alors, ou est-ce que ça en est ? »

-J'apporte la touche finale. »

J'appelai alors Melody qui regardait toujours dehors. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers moi. En me voyant, elle s'avança et frotta affectueusement son museau contre ma joue. Je la caressai en souriant. Brok souleva la lourde selle et me la donna. Sous son poids, mes bras s'affaissèrent un instant. Je chancelai puis réussi miraculeusement à retrouver mon équilibre. J'accrochai la selle sur Melody et me reculai afin d'observer le travail. La selle ressemblait plus à un grand fauteuil qu'à une selle à proprement dit. Le fauteuil était en forme de demi-cercle et décoré d'arabesques vikings comme nous avions l'habitude d'en faire. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un grand coussin bleu afin d'être plus confortable. Le devant de la selle, qui remontait un peu, était pourvu d'un grand pommeau divisé en deux parties un peu comme la selle de Sonovent. Le tout était accroché au chant funeste par trois lanières de cuir des plus solides. J'avais peur que cet étrange arsenal soit un peu lourd pour la dragonne mais elle ne semblait pas mal s'en porter. Elle se montrait plus curieuse qu'autre chose. La voir contorsionner son long cou dans tous les sens pour essayer de renifler la selle m' mains sur les hanches, je prévinsBrok que j'allais chercher son chef. Il acquiesça. Je sortis de la forge en courant et atteignis rapidement la demeure de Mörd. Je le trouvai dans la salle à manger en train de déguster un bol de fraises. Quand je lui annonçai que nous avions fini, il se leva immédiatement. Nous nous ruâmes tous deux à la forge en riant, essayant de nous dépasser l'un et l'autre. Lorsque le jeune chef vit la selle, il s'exclama :

« C'est magnifique ! »

Il fit longuement le tour de Melody qui resta parfaitement calme.

« Magnifique ! » Répéta t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Il tendit sa main vers son museau et le chant funeste vint se blottir dans le creux de sa paume. Mörd lui gratta alors le dessous du cou puis l'enfourcha.

« Et confortable, en plus ! C'est exactement comme je la voulais ! Monte, Sif ! On va l'essayer tout de suite ! » Renchérit-il.

-Je voudrais bien mais le problème, c'est qu'avec cette selle, je ne pourrai pas tenir derrière. Je ne verrai rien donc je ne pourrai pas t'aider et en plus, je risque de tomber plus facilement.

-Mince… Comment va-t-on faire alors ?

-De toute façon, tôt ou tard, il aurait fallu que tu apprennes à voler seul. »

Il commença aussitôt à débiter tout un tas d'éléments qui, au demeurant, n'étaient pas faux. Il balbutia qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait encore, en bref, qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je le rassurai en disant que je resterai à côté de lui. Je ne le quitterais pas.

« Comment ? » s'écria t-il.

Je souris. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans les prisons. Mörd, une torche à la main me regarda, anxieux.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda t-il.

Je hochai la tête, déterminée. Il accrocha la torche au mur et glissa lentement la clé dans le trou de serrure de la cellule. Il ouvrit prudemment la grille et me laissa faire. Rien ne se passa. Je pris l'une des limaces de mer qui se trouvait dans le seau que j'avais réclamé au jeune chef et la lançai dans la cage. Un bruit humide retentit. Un museau métallique émergea doucement de l'obscurité et renifla le gluant animal. La gueule s'ouvrit et, d'un habile coup de langue, avala mon cadeau. Je souris. Il était encore vivant. Essayer de dresser un razolame était de la folie pure et je m'en réjouissais. Je fis un pas dans la cage et plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le dragon. Il était allongé sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas. Sa queue était bloquée dans une solide entrave. Mörd m'en donna la clé et je l'insérai doucement dans la serrure. Le razolame poussa un faible gémissement, inquiet.

« Ça va aller, mon grand. » Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Un cliquetis retentit. Aussitôt, le dragon se leva. Ses pupilles étaient aussi fines que la lame d'une épée. Il voulu me donner un coup de queue que j'évitai de justesse. Doucement, je vis l'une de mes mèches de cheveux roux tomber sur le sol. Un peu plus à gauche et il me tranchait la tête. Le razolame commença aussitôt à me courser. Je fonçai vers l'un des murs de sa cage puis virai brusquement. Le reptile s'écrasa violemment dans le fond de la cellule. Il laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur. Ça n'allait pas le retenir longtemps. Je trébuchai sur un caillou et m'écrasai face contre terre. Je me relevai aussitôt, les mains écorchées par le sol rugueux. La respiration haletante, je sortis de la cellule. J'empoignai Mörd et hurlai :

« Cours ! »

Le dragon se lança à notre poursuite. Les battements sourds de mon cœur résonnaient dans ma tête. Nous remontâmes l'échelle en vitesse et fermâmes la porte. Nous entendîmes les grognements furieux du dragon et puis plus rien. Ce fut le silence. Le jeune chef et moi nous regardâmes et rîmes nerveusement. On l'avait échappé belle. Soudain, une boule de feu bleue explosa la porte en mille morceaux. Le long cou argenté de l'animal se dressa au dessus de la fumée. Il souffla l'air de ses naseaux et nous fixa d'un air menaçant. Le jeune chef et moi nous remîmes immédiatement à courir. Lerazolame était sur nos talons. Il nous rattrapait. Il allait plus vite que nous. Effrayée, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et m'écrasai une fois de plus. Je me retournai aussitôt. J'essayais de reculer sur les fesses mais c'était trop tard. Plus le temps de fuir. Il était là, en face de moi. Mörd était paralysé. Il regardait le dragon sans oser bouger. Au moment ou le reptile métallique ouvrait grand sa gueule, un rugissement que j'aurais reconnu entre milles se fit entendre : Melody. Le chant funeste entra brusquement dans la pièce en battant furieusement des ailes. Brok, alarmé sans doute par le comportement de la dragonne, accouru peu après, sa hache à la main. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lever son arme que Melody m'enjambait pour venir se placer juste devant moi. Elle me protégeait. Aussitôt, elle cracha de l'ambre encore liquidesur les yeux du dragon hargneux. Il lâcha un cri aigu puis s'enfuit en gémissant dans les prisons. J'avalai ma salive et me relevai lentement. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Mes mains saignaient un peu mais ça allait. Le chant funeste approcha son museau de mon visage et me renifla fébrilement pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux. Je caressai son cou et lui murmurai :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Merci, ma belle. »

Je posai ma tête contre son museau et fermai les yeux.

« Surprenant… » Laissa échapper le forgeron.

Je tournai la tête et, après l'avoir dévisagé, lâchai :

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand les dragons accordent leur confiance. »

Je le frôlai sans même le regarder et sortis accompagnée de Melody. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'océan. Nous devions rentrer chez nous.

« C'est plutôt raté, non ? » Lança Mörd en arrivant près de moi.

-Raté ? De quoi du parles ?

-Du razolame.

-Ah, oui, pardon. J'étais ailleurs. Non, ça n'était pas raté. Pour un premier contact, je dirais que ça c'est même plutôt bien passé.

-Bien passé ? On a failli se faire tuer !

-Oui mais on est encore en vie. » Souris-je en reprenant le chemin de la forge.

Le jeune chef se jeta derrière moi en courant et m'attrapa le bras.

« Attends. Tu as bien dit : « Premier contact » ? T'espères pas sérieusement t'approcher à nouveau de ce dragon ? »

-Si, j'y compte bien.

-C'est de la folie !

-Je sais. » Terminais-je fièrement.

Mörd m'arrêta une fois de plus.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

-Les Razolame sont des dragons agressifs. Les femelles peuvent se montrer incroyablement meurtrières quand elles sentent une présence mâle et les mâles dévorent leurs propres petits. Le mieux est de commencer le dressage peu après la sortie de l'œuf. Quand ils sont plus âgés, c'est quasi impossible mais personne n'a dit que ça l'était complètement.

-Il va te tuer.

-Non, je t'assure que tout ira très bien. Un lien d'amitié ne se créé pas du jour au lendemain. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'adapter.

-Le temps de s'adapter ? Le temps de s'adapter ? Arrête de rêver, Sif ! Met toi dans la tête qu'il y a certains dragons qui ne peuvent pas être dressés ! Je suis désolé si je te fais de la peine mais sur ce point, Viggo n'a pas tort. Les razolames sont trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse s'approcher d'eux sans armes.» S'écria t-il.

Je le fixai d'un regard perçant puis baissai la tête.

« Viggo… Vous n'avez que ce nom là à la bouche… » Crachais-je avant de me remettre en route vers la forge.

-Sif, attends ! »

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai mon chemin d'un pas décidé. Je l'entendis courir derrière moi. J'accélérai ma cadence mais il me rattrapa.

« Sif, écoute-moi. » M'implora t-il.

Je fis mine de ne pas entendre.

« Sif, arrête-toi, s'il te plait. » Supplia le jeune chef en se plaçant devant moi.

Je le contournai. J'étais presque arrivée. Voyant que je faisais la sourde oreille, il se mit devant moi une fois de plus et me tint les épaules. J'avais horreur d'être prisonnière.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite. » Articulais-je sans le regarder.

-Non. D'abord tu vas m'écouter et après je te laisserai partir. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, je pris sa main et l'ôtai violemment. Il me retint aussitôt et plus fermement encore. Il passa un doigt sous mon menton et me releva délicatement la tête.

« Je voulais juste te protéger. Avec des idées pareilles, tu peux rapidement te retrouver au Valhalla. » Expliqua t-il.

Je me défis de lui et reculai brutalement.

« Vous parlez de Viggo comme si il était un héro ! Cet homme est un monstre. J'ai vu des choses que tu n'imaginerais même pas, de véritables horreurs dont je ne te parlerai jamais ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir souffert à cause de lui. Vous ne le connaissez pas et vous ne le voudriez pas. Au fond, ça vous arrange. Les dragons sont des êtres incroyables et doux mais quand j'essaie de vous montrer la vérité, tout le monde me prend pour une cinglée ! Viggo oblige les dragons à lui obéir. Il les maintient dans un climat de peur constant. Or, un dragon élevé de cette manière se retournera forcément à un moment ou à un autre contre son maître. Cette relation ne peut pas durer dans le temps. Nous, dragonniers, vivons en harmonie avec les dragons. Nous les protégeons et ils nous protègent. Nous partageons avec eux un lien unique que Viggo malgré tout son or n'obtiendra jamais ! Et tu verras, Mörd, je dresserai ce razolame. Je te prouverai que tu as tort ! Je te prouverai que vous avez tous tort ! » M'emportais-je.

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Les dents serrées, je dévisageai Mörd qui ne trouva pas quoi dire. Je laissai échapper un bruit de dédain et entrai dans la forge. Melody me rejoignit et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je caressai son museau et laissai pendant quelques instants ma rage s'envoler. Quand le jeune chef apparu à l'entrée du bâtiment, je sentis mes muscles se raidir et ma mâchoire se serrer. Je détournai les yeux et continuai de caresser le chant funeste.

« Oh fait… Je voulais juste te demander : J'ai un pot de miel et de racine dorée qui ont disparu. J'ai interrogé mes servantes mais aucune d'elles n'y avait touché. Est-ce que ce serait toi qui les aurais pris ? »

-Oui. J'en ai eu besoin pour soigner Vandgave. Le fouet, ça laisse de sacrées entailles dans la peau. » Répondis-je sèchement.

Le visage du jeune chef s'assombrit. Il n'ajouta rien. Le soir, je montai dans ma chambre sans un mot et me couchai. Je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir dit bonne nuit à Vandgave mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à bouger.

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube se levait à peine,je me levai, m'habillai et sortis. Personne n'était encore réveillé dans la gigantesque hutte. Parfait. Je n'avais pas envie de donner des explications. Tout était calme. Je me glissai dans l'étroit couloir qui menait aux prisons et récupérai mon seau de limaces de porte n'avait pas été réparée. Je me risquai à jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il faisait noir et j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'avais pas du tout peur. J'accrochai le seau à mon bras et pris une torche qui se trouvait au mur. Je respirai profondément et regardai de nouveau en bas. Aucun rugissement, aucun bruit pouvant m'indiquer que le dragon était encore là mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas parti. Prudemment, je descendis l'échelle de corde. Je posai doucement un pied à terre et éclairai le fond de la caverne. J'eus alors tout juste le temps de voir une queue métallique disparaître dans une galerie. J'avalai ma salive. J'accrochai la torche au mur et plongeai calmement dans le seau de limaces gluantes. Beeeuuuurk. En plus, le bruit que je faisais en les remuant était proche de quelqu'un qui faisait des bruits de bouche. Tout ce que je détestais… Le razolame semblait ne pas m'avoir entendue. Je pris doucement une des limaces et la lançai à la limite du cercle de lumière que décrivait la torche. J'entendis un grondement étrange et rauque puis je perçu du mouvement dans le fond de la grotte. Je vis la tête du razolame émerger de l'obscurité et manger la limace étalée sur le sol. Je m'accroupis mais restai dos à l'échelle en cas de retraite anticipée. Je lançai une autre limace, un peu plus proche cette fois-ci. Le dragon s'approcha lentement du gastéropode et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Quand il releva la tête, il me vit et se mit aussitôt à grogner. Je posai doucement le seau à côté de moi et tendis calmement mon bras.

« Je sais que tu as eu peur… » Soufflais-je.

Il approcha prudemment.

« …Mais tout va bien aller maintenant… » Poursuivis-je.

J'étais à quelques centimètres à peine de son museau mais alors que je cru qu'il allait poser son museau dans ma paume, il se recula. Je voulu le caresser mais il laissa échapper un rugissement hargneux. Ouuuuh, qu'elle sentait mauvais cette situation. Je me redressai lentement. Le dragon me tourna autour. C'est alors que je vis qu'il avait à la cuisse une profonde entaille qui saignait encore. Je failli vomir. Je n'avais pas remarqué ça quand il nous avait coursés… J'étais sûrement trop paniquée… Il s'éloigna dans le fond de la grotte et leva sa queue. Des épines meurtrières se dressèrent aussitôt sur celle-ci. Sans perdre un instant, je remontai l'échelle. Les épines me manquèrent de peu. Une fois à la surface, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je jetai un œil en bas et vis le razolame mordre le seau de limaces et le trainer au fond de la grotte. Ça c'était déjà mieux passé que la première fois…

Je revins le voir quelques jours plus tard avec une serviette chaude enduite d'un onguent qui nettoierait la plaie ainsi que des bandages. J'avais la chair de poule. Je me répétais en boucle que tout allait bien se passer mais au fond de moi, je savais que je prenais un risque énorme. Je posai un pied à terre puis l'autre. Aucune trace du razolame. Je pris donc la torche et m'avançai dans les prisons. Je le retrouvai dans sa cellule, couché sur le flan. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière et sa respiration était particulièrement bruyante. En m'entendant arriver, il leva difficilement la tête et poussa un rugissement agressif. A bout de forces, il laissa sa tête retomber. Sa blessure l'avait sans doute considérablement affaibli… Depuis combien de temps luttait-il ? Impossible de le savoir… Je m'assis et me trainai lentement jusqu'à lui. Surtout, pas de gestes brusques. Je posai sa main sur son ventre et le rassurai :

« Ça va aller, mon grand, ça va aller. Ça va juste piquer un peu. »

Je posai la serviette sur la plaie et le dragon laissa échapper un puissant cri douloureux. Je ressuyai minutieusement le sang puis ôtai la serviette.

« C'est presque fini. » Soufflais-je.

J'entourai sa patte blessée avec les bandages puis me relevai doucement. Il survivrait. Je quittai la cellule puis remontai l'échelle.

Les jours passèrent et les horreurs qui déchiraient la peau de Vandgave guérissaient tout villageois, bien qu'encore méfiants, commençaient à s'habituer à voir Melody à la forge. Brok ne portait plus sa hache même quand il lui tournait le dos pour travailler. Une semaine plus tard, Mördet sa dragonne tentèrent leur premier vol en solo. Je les regardai s'envoler dans le ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait finalement sauté le pas. Je continuais d'aller voir le razolame qui, depuis que je l'avais soigné, devenait de moins en moins hostile à chacune des mes visites. Il restait méfiant mais me permettait de l'approcher pour lui donner sa friandise favorite : Les limaces de mer. Un mois plus tard, le peuple d'Ygled pouvait apercevoir son chef qui faisait sa ronde à dos de dragon. Au départ, beaucoup avaient paniqué mais, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ils finirent par agir comme si il en avait toujours été ainsi. Le comportement des villageois avait nettement changé et je le constatai une fois de plus lorsque le chef atterrit au centre de la place publique comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Avant, les gens se reculaient, prenaient leurs enfants par le bras ou jetaient des regards courroucés au chant funeste alors que maintenant, ils se massaient autour de lui. Certain gamins osaient même avancer la main pour le caresser. J'observai la scène, attendrie. Ça me rappelait un peu mon île qui me manquait terriblement. Mörd descendis de sa dragonne, la gratta un peu sous le cou et la laissa sur la place publique. Celle-ci s'assit paisiblement et regarda le village s'animer autour d'elle. Le jeune chef me frôla sans un mot. Nos rapports s'étaient plutôt refroidis depuis la discussion que nous avions eue à propos de Viggo. Je préférais l'éviter tant que je ne serais pas sûre que le razolame puisse être dressé. Je ne devais pas échouer. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Je le suivis à son insu jusqu'à une chambre dont je m'arrêtai à l'entrée. Les bras croisés, je m'appuyai doucement dans l'encadrement. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et sortit une tunique semblable à celle qu'il portait. Je décrivais son visage sans vraiment y faire attention. Il avait le teint basané comme tous ceux de son visage ainsi que de beaux yeux bruns. J'aimais particulièrement les fossettes qu'il avait quand il souriait en apprenant des choses sur les dragons. Il ne m'avait toujours pas remarquée. Quand il ôta sa tunique pour se changer, je détournai le regard. Je pensai à Vandgave. Je l'avais croisé brièvement dans un couloir ce matin. Je passais tellement de temps avec le razolame qu'à la fin de la journée, j'étais trop épuisée pour rendre visite à mon ami et je m'en voulais. Il me manquait horriblement. J'avais une sensation de creux à l'estomac. Mais je savais que c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux. Je ne devais pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Si Mörd reconnaissait que les dragons n'étaient pas des montres, alors il changerait d'avis à propos de Viggo et il nous laisserait partir. Je sortis de ma rêverie et tournai la tête vers le jeune chef. Il s'était rhabillé et en avait profité pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre.

« Hey… » Appelais-je doucement.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu. » Lâcha t-il, surprit.

-Je sais. Tu as fais de sacrés progrès avec Melody.

-Tu… Tu l'as remarqué ?

-Oui.

-Et toi avec le razolame ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je venais te voir. Suis-moi. »

Et sur ce, je descendis les escaliers suivi du jeune chef, perplexe. Je pris quelques limaces de mer que les servantes avaient mis à ma disposition dans la cuisine puis nous nous rendîmes aux prisons. Je passai la première. Le sous-terrain était calme et sombre, comme toujours. Seule la torche venait troubler le silence de ses doux crépitements. Je me mis accroupie et soufflai :

« Iron, c'est moi. Viens, mon grand. »

Une respiration rauque se fit entendre dans le fond de la grotte. Rapidement, la tête du dragon émergea de l'obscurité. Je lui tendis une limace et attendis sa réaction. Il approcha lentement et balança la tête de droite à gauche pour jauger Mörd. Voyant qu'il ne représentait aucune menace, le razolame s'avança et renifla la proie que je lui tendais. Je la posai délicatement sur le sol. Iron suivit mon geste du regard puis pencha la tête et mangea la limace. Je fis signe au jeune chef de remonter. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et je le suivis doucement. Je posai une limace sur l'un des barreaux de l'échelle puis une autre à l'entrée du sous-terrain. Cette technique devrait l'inciter à nous suivre. Je poussai un peu Mörd afin qu'il se recule et nous attendîmes. La méthode fonctionna et la tête du dragon sortit rapidement de la trappe. Il se hissa à l'extérieur et mangea la limace.

« C'est bien, mon grand. C'est très bien. » Murmurais-je.

J'étendis mon bras et approchai doucement ma main de son museau. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de sa tête, lui laissant le choix. Iron me regarda longuement puis cala son museau dans ma paume. Je venais de dresser mon premier razolame. Convaincu, le jeune chef décréta que plus jamais on ne tuerait de dragons sur son île. Il libéra tous les autres reptiles prisonniers dans le sous-terrain et j'appris aux villageois, avec l'appui de Mörd, à les dresser. Cela ne se fit pas sans mal. Beaucoup, effrayés par le nombre de dragons qui augmentait sur Ygled, ne se séparaient plus de leurs armes et d'autres, à l'esprit fermé, n'hésitaient pas à m'injurier ou à me lancer des fruits pourris dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Pendant un moment, je perdis espoir. Après tout, cette île ne pouvait peut-être pas changer… Néanmoins, quelques uns se montrèrent réceptifs et rapidement, leur nombre se mit à croître. Les deux mois qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le soutien de Mörd me fut très précieux et à vrai dire, je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Il rassurait son peuple et, les soirs, nous nous échappions pendant quelques heures pour aller voler tous les deux. Il était devenu très doué, aussi doué que n'importe quel dragonnier. La nuit, quand je remontais les escaliers, Mörd m'arrêtait systématiquement et me demandait si je ne voulais pas jeter un œil à quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je refusais poliment et lui expliquait qu'il était déjà tard et que je devais soigner Vandgave. A chaque fois, il haussait les épaules et soufflait :

« Peut-être demain. »

Mes journées étaient désormais rythmées selon ces critères. Je m'étais si bien habituée à la vie ici que j'en oubliais presque que nous étions prisonniers. Un matin, je me réveillai paisiblement. J'avais dormi la fenêtre ouverte. La tête encore lourde, je me levai. Je m'habillai puis enfilai mes bottes en manquant de me cogner dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je baillai et sortis dans le couloir. En descendant les escaliers, je failli plusieurs fois tomber à cause de marches que j'avais ratées. Je me frottai les yeux une fois de plus et, m'assurant d'être bien réveillée, me rendis dans la bibliothèque. Je fus surprise que Vandgave n'y sois pas. Peut-être était-il en train de déjeuner ? Ça me faisait rire intérieurement de m'imaginer le surprendre alors qu'il était calmement assis à table. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je couru dans la salle à manger mais là-bas, aucune trace de Vandgave. Je jetai donc un œil dans la cuisine. Même résultat.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Demanda une servante qui passait dans le couloir.

-Oui, mon ami. Vous l'auriez vu ?

-Il est allé dans sa chambre hier et il ne me semble pas l'en avoir vu sortir.

-Merci ! » Lançais-je en m'éloignant.

Vandgave resté dans sa chambre ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me ruai aussitôt dans les escaliers. Je le connaissais et je savais qu'il aurait mille fois préféré passer son temps au milieu des livres qu'ici. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu quitter son lit… Peut-être ses blessures s'étaient-elles rouvertes… Je n'en savais rien. J'arrivai devant sa porte la respiration haletante. J'attrapai la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. On l'avait fermée à clef. Mon angoisse grimpa en flèche. Je me mis à tambouriner.

« Vandgave, tu m'entends ? » Appelais-je.

Silence. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je rouai la porte d'une nouvelle salve de coups.

« Sif ? »

Je tournai brusquement la tête. Mörd se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, me fixant d'un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda t-il.

-Vandgave ne répond pas et la porte est fermée à clef. C'est pas normal. Il faut que je le voie, tout de suite. Quelque chose ne va pas. » Débitais-je.

Il me prit doucement par les épaules et me força à le regarder.

« Calme toi, tout va bien. Vandgave est en parfaite santé, je te l'assure. »

-Quoi ? Alors pourquoi la porte est fermée ? Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ?

\- Calme-toi. Il était très fatigué hier soir. Il est sûrement encore en train de dormir.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Vous ne vous parlez presque pas.

-J'ai ordonné à mes servantes de le prendre en charge. Elles vont lui appliquer tous les soins nécessaires à sa guérison. Tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de lui. En attendant, je voudrais qu'il se repose. Les visites pourraient le fatiguer donc je lui ai laissé la clé de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse la fermer à sa guise. Tu comprends ? »

Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Malgré ces explications rassurantes, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Viens… » Souffla Mörd en me prenant délicatement la main.

Je le suivis dans les escaliers sans pour autant détourner le regard de la chambre. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Je mourrais d'envie de revoir son visage, de me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il m'apaise par des mots doux comme il le faisait souvent mais je me laissai emporter. S'il se reposait, je ne voulais pas le déranger… Je n'allais pas laisser des sentiments… Stupides ? Guider mes actions.

Quand nous fûmes en bas, le jeune chef se tourna vers moi.

« Dis, t'as l'air stressée. Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! »

-Désolée… C'est l'instinct… Tu sais, quand dans ta vie tout va de travers, quand tout va bien, tu te demandes ou est l'arnaque. Tu finis par te méfier de tout.

-Je comprends. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une existence facile comparée à la tienne mais je peux imaginer ce que tu as enduré. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris une décision cette nuit. Je ne te rendrai pas à Viggo.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Tu ne retourneras pas sur son drakkar. Tu es libre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre ma main devant ma bouche. Libre… J'étais libre… Je pouvais partir. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci…» Soufflais-je.

Il sourit.

« Ça te dis qu'on aille voler un peu histoire de fêter ça ? »

Je hochai la tête, tremblante d'émotion. Je tournai maladroitement sur moi-même sans arriver à me rappeler ou j'avais laissé Iron. J'étais complètement submergée par la nouvelle. Je regardai le jeune chef et laissai échapper un rire gêné. Puis, ce fut comme un éclair.

« Iron… Je… Euh… Mon dragon… Il est dans le vestibule. » Balbutiais-je.

-Moi il est à la forge. Allons d'abord chercher le tien, ensuite je récupérerai Melody. »

J'acquiesçai et commençai à marcher. Nous allions à la même allure. Tout à coup, Mörd se rapprocha de moi et glissa un bras autour de ma taille. Surprise, je n'arrivai pas à réagir de suite. Je levai un sourcil et fixai son bras qui descendait paisiblement sur mes hanches.

« Attends… Il est en train de faire quoi, là ? » Pensais-je.

Je pris aussitôt sa main et la rejetai impulsivement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je le dévisageai, furieuse, mais il ne me regarda pas et continua sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je croisai mes bras et, tout en avançant, me plaçai à une bonne distance de lui. J'enfourchai Iron qui m'attendait paisiblement. Il déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Nous fîmes aussitôt demi-tour et le razolame attrapa Mörd à l'aide de ses pattes griffues. Je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir avec moi sur le dragon. Il aurait été obligé de me tenir pour ne pas tomber et je ne voulais pas qu'il en profite pour avoir d'autres gestes déplacés. Je le déposai près de la forge et Mörd couru à l'intérieur retrouver son chant funeste. En nous voyant, quelques villageois nous pointèrent joyeusement du doigt et nous saluèrent. Beaucoup coururent à ma rencontre et m'assaillirent de questions :« Comment éviter que mon cauchemar monstrueux brule le mobilier ? Que faire si mon vipère fait ses griffes sur le tapis du salon ? Pourquoi mon Snifflehunch est si triste ? » Je répondis patiemment à chacun d'eux et ils s'en allèrent, satisfaits. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans être prise d'assaut et quelque part, ça me faisait plaisir. Ils cherchaient réellement à ce que leurs dragons se sentent bien chez eux. Je caressai Iron et nous nous posâmes devant la forge. Mörd était étrangement long. Je me dressai sur ma selle et l'aperçu en train de discuter avec Brok. Je me laissai doucement retomber. Mon regard glissa alors sur le village. Il y avait des dragons partout. Certain étaient couchés tranquillement sur le toit d'une hutte, d'autres suivaient leurs dragonniers ou effectuaient des acrobaties avec eux dans le ciel. Ils étaient en harmonie. Il n'y avait aucun gronk sur Ygled. En revanche, je pouvais y voir quelques cauchemars monstrueux bleus, jaunes, verts ainsi que des dragons vipères colorés mais l'espèce dominante était sans aucun doute les rôtisseurs. Si les autres dragons avaient été importés par Viggo, les rôtisseurs étaient sur cette île bien avant qu'Ygled ne soit habitée. Au départ, ils s'étaient montrés très hostiles, voir même aussi féroces qu'un écrevasse mais finalement, nous avions réussi à les dresser. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'encore un peu agressifs avec des dragons qui n'étaient pas de la même espèce, ils se montraient joueurs et affectueux. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu le jeune chef qui sortait de la forge en compagnie de Melody. Il grimpa sur son dos et nous nous envolâmes. Pendant plusieurs heures, je ne dis pas un mot. J'effleurais de temps en temps les nuages du bout des doigts ou grattaispaisiblement le cou d'Iron. J'étais sereine. Ce fut Mörd qui troubla le silence en premier :

« Désolé… »

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De t'avoir caressée. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Je ne répondis pas. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur se transformait en pierre. Je serrai les dents. Effectivement, il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'avait pas le droit et il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Le chant funeste se rapprocha. Je sentais le regard de son dragonnier sur moi. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il tendit délicatement sa main vers la mienne. Iron et moi nous circulâmes brusquement.

« Ne me touches pas. » Ordonnais-je fermement.

Mörd hocha la tête et se remit à sa place. Nous rentrâmes peu de temps après. La journée fila comme un éclair. Occupée comme je l'étais à aider les villageois, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Le soir lorsque je remontai à l'étage, épuisée, je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Vandgave. Maintenant que nous étions libres, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de trainer ici. Viggo pouvait très bien revenir d'un jour à l'autre. Je frappai doucement à la porte de sa chambre et attendis. Silence. Je soupirai. De toute façon, nous ne pourrions rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Autant le laisser se reposer, il aurait besoin de forces pour faire le grand voyage de retour. Nous partirions demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Je baillai et rentrai dans ma chambre. Je refermai soigneusement derrière moi et, après m'être déshabillai, enfilai ma chemise de nuit. Je m'apprêtai à m'affaler sur le lit comme je le faisais souvent mais m'aperçu qu'on y avait déposé quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Je l'ouvris et quelque chose en tomba. Je grommelai et,en me baissant, me rendis compte que c'était un bracelet dont les perles étaient en cru rêver. Jamais je n'avais eu quelque chose d'aussi précieux entre les doigts. Ça n'était pas possible. On avait dû se tromper de destinataire… Je jetai fébrilement un œil au mot. Il y était écrit :

« Sif, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Prend ce cadeau en gage de ma bonne foi. »

C'était signé « Mörd ». J'étais horriblement gênée. Cet objet devait coûter une fortune. Je ne me sentais pas digne de le porter et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose pour obtenir mon pardon. Sa sincérité me suffisait et par ce geste, il me l'avait amplement prouvée. Demain, j'irais le lui rendre et lui expliquerait que tout est oublié. J'en profiterais également pour lui faire mes adieux. Je posai le bracelet ainsi que le mot sur le tabouret ou j'avais posé mes vêtements et m'enfonçai sous la couverture en poils de yack.

En raison de cauchemars incessants dont le sujet principal était Vandgave, ma nuit fut particulièrement courte. Je me levai donc alors que le soleil se hissait à peine sur l'horizon. Les nuages étaient rosés et l'air frais du matin me fit frissonner. J'ôtai ma tunique et enfilai rapidement mes vêtements afin de ne pas prendre froid. Je glissai le bracelet et le mot dans ma poche puis sortis. J'eus pour premier réflexe d'aller à la chambre de Vandgave. Je n'aimais pas être séparée de lui. Le voir me rassurerait. Je frappai mais personne n'ouvrit. J'attrapai la poignée et voulu rentrer. Fermée. Je descendis les escaliers à contre cœur et croisai une servante qui portait une pile de serviettes. Génial ! Peut-être pourrait-elle me renseigner. Je l'arrêtai et m'enquis :

« Comment va mon ami ? »

-Bien mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Non, je regrette.

-Ah…»

Je haussai les épaules et baissai la tête. Je la quittai sans un mot. J'avais la désagréable impression que ces vieilles filles m'écartaient des soins de Vandgaveet je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles avaient le droit de l'approcher et pas moi ? De plus, leur présence invisible m'agaçait au plus haut point. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des yeux rivés sur moi en permanence. Je pris une grande inspiration et tentai de me calmer. Le départ ne serait pas pour ce matin… Peut-être demain ? Je me rendis dans la salle à manger ou je retrouvai sans peine Mörd qui déjeunait paisiblement. Ici, j'étais toujours sûre de le rencontrer. Je m'assis en face de lui et sortis le bracelet de ma poche. Je le posai sur la table et le fis glisser jusqu'à lui.

« Reprends-le. » Soufflais-je.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de manger.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

-Si, il est magnifique mais d'autres personnes dans ton village en ont sûrement plus besoin que moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux pour donner mon pardon. Ta sincérité me suffit. Donc à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est oublié. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il sourit et murmura :

« Merci. »

Il prit le bracelet et me le rendit.

« Je voudrais quand même que tu le gardes. Ça me fait plaisir. »

-Non, non, je ne veux pas…

-J'insiste.

-Okay… Merci.

-Vas-y, met le. »

Je le glissai autour de mon poignet.

« Il te va à merveille ! » S'exclama t-il.

Je souris et baissai la tête. Quatre longs jours s'écoulèrent. Comme chaque matin, je frappai à la porte de Vandgave et, de même que les autres fois, personne ne me répondit. Alors, j'arrêtai une servante dans l'escalier et demandai à voir mon ami ce qu'elle refusa au travers de mots que je connaissais désormais par cœur et que je récitai ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Non, je regrette. »

Ou encore :

« Il a besoin de se reposer. »

De vulgaires prétextes. Elles mentaient, je le savais mais je ne parvenais pas à discerner pourquoi. Peut-être l'état de Vandgave était-il plus grave que prévu et qu'elles ne voulaient pas m'alarmer ? Peut-être voulaient-elles qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme avant d'autoriser des visites ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais les nerfs en pelote et le cerveau en devais le voir. C'en était devenu presque vital. Sans lui, je me sentais incomplète, cassée. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça et j'ignorais si je devais avoir peur de ce sentiment grandissant ou m'en réjouir. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche, la tête entre les mains.

« Un problème ? » S'enquit Mörd en s'installant à côté de moi.

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il me donna un léger coup de coude.

« Menteuse. »

Je souris et lâchai :

« C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Vandgave… »

-Je te l'ai déjà dit un millions de fois : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Mes servantes font des miracles.

-Je ne leur fait pas confiance. Elles sont… Bizarres…

-Ces femmes sont entièrement sous mes ordres et tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ?

-Oui… Mais je n'aime pas qu'elles m'écartent de Vandgave.

-Alors je leur parlerai et tu pourras le voir demain. Alors Heureuse ? »

Je me jetai à son cou.

« Oh oui ! Merci, merci, merci ! » Lui susurrais-je.

Me permettre de le retrouver était à ce moment le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Soudain, je sentis un poids sur ma tête suivi de puissants ronronnements. Melody. Je levai les yeux et lui caressai le cou en riant. Mörd se détacha de moi et grimpa sur son dos.

« C'est l'heure de notre promenade matinale. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? » Lança t-il.

-Yeah, avec plaisir ! Je vais chercher Iron. »

Voler me ferait sans aucun doute le plus grand bien. Ça me changerait les idées. Je retrouvai le razolame dans la cuisine en train de se goinfrer de limaces de mer. Après l'avoir faussement grondé, il me suivi dehors ou je l'enfourchai.

« On fait la course ? Le premier à atteindre l'autre côté de l'île a gagné. » Demanda Mörd.

-Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner.

-Oh ça, ça m'étonnerait !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-Mais tu es d'accord ou pas ?

-Oui mais ne viens pas pleurnicher quand je t'aurai battu. » Terminais-je avec un sourire.

Il me fixa d'un air de défi et sourit à son tour. Nous nous plaçâmes au même niveau et nous tînmes prêts au départ. Le jeune chef se racla la gorge et annonça :

« Attention, je décompte : Trois… Partez ! »

A ma grande surprise, il s'envola brusquement et se hissa rapidement dans le ciel. Oh le pourri…

« On y va, mon grand ! » Criais-je au razolame.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et décolla à son tour. J'apercevais le chant funeste. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. Nous accélérâmes. Nous étions sur leurs talons. Le vent me fouettait le visage et j'adorais ça. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mes veines se gorger d'une énergie nouvelle. La vitesse m'enivrait. Je me sentais vivante. Nous rattrapâmes Melody et Mörd sans grande difficulté. Pendant le bref instant ou nous volâmes à leurs côtés, je tournai la tête dans la direction du jeune chef et lui fis un clin d'œil. Nous les dépassâmes aisément puis plongeâmes vers la clairière de l'autre côté de l'île. Je regardai quelques secondes derrière nous et vis la silhouette de la dragonne au loin. Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur et nous atterrîmes sans encombre. Je descendis d'Iron puis glissai dans l'herbe chaude et douce. Iron se coucha et je posai ma tête contre son flan. Je cueilli une fleur et la fis délicatement tourner entre mes doigts, admirant ses pétales. Je renversai la tête en arrière et grattai le dessous de la gueule du razolame. Il émit un doux grondement puis me lécha le visage. Je me ressuyai avec ma main et levai les yeux. Mörd arrivait. Melody se posa juste à côté de moi. Le battement de ses ailes créa un léger vent qui me caressa le visage. Le jeune chef sauta à terre. Je fermai les yeux et croisai mes bras derrière la tête.

« Tu as vu ça ? Je t'aie presque battue ! » Lança t-il joyeusement.

-Tu as triché. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Je le sentis s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Yeah, j'avoue mais c'était le seul moyen de te distancer, histoire de savourer un peu mon avance, voir ce que ça faisait de gagner pour une fois.» Lâcha t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas possible… Je rouvris les yeux et me circulai un peu. Le sentir si près de moi me rendait un brin mal à l'aise.

« Hey ! Ça te dit qu'on mange ici ? » Glissa t-il soudainement.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas ?

-Super ! Suis-moi ! »

Et aussitôt dit, il disparu entre les arbres, Melody sur ses talons. Sans perdre un instant, je me jetai à sa poursuite. Où m'emmenait-il ? Je chassais comme je le pouvais les branches qui me giflaient le visage et, au bout de quelques secondes, j'aperçu l'orée du bois. Il débouchait sur une grande et magnifique falaise où baignait le soleil. Quand j'y arrivai, je regardai longuement tout autour de moi. C'était superbe, absolument superbe. Mörd m'attendait, assis sur la roche à côté d'un panier qu'il tenait précieusement. Je m'assis en face de lui. Il ouvrit alors le panier et me tendit une cuisse de poulet. Il en prit une à son tour et mordit férocement dedans. Il avait tout prévu.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le paysage. » Déclara t-il.

Effectivement, il avait raison. L'endroit était de toute beauté. Je croquai dans ma cuisse de poulet tout en admirant l'horizon. L'océan était calme et les falaises ocre qui l'entouraient m'émerveillaient. Après le repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Mörd était tellement heureux. Finalement, nous nous levâmes et remontâmes sur nos dragons respectifs. Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à faire des jeux de toutes sortes : éclabousserl'autre le plus possible en frôlant l'océan, zigzaguer entre les pitons rocheux ou encore atteindre le premier un point que nous nous étions fixés. Je ne vis pas le temps passer si bien que je fus surprise en voyant le soir tomber. Mörd insista pour que nous revenions à la clairière. Je le suivis donc et nous nous posâmes paisiblement sous un gros arbre. Il faisait désormais nuit noire et les rayons d'argent de la lune peinaient à nous éclairer. Au début, je ne compris pas pourquoi nous nous étions arrêtés ici jusqu'à ce que le jeune chef me souffle :

« Regarde ! »

Des milliers de points verts lumineux s'élevèrent doucement des herbes hautes qui ondulaient dans le vent. Des lucioles ! Leur essaim prit la forme d'une vrille montant vers le ciel. C'était un spectacle vraiment magique et je ne regrettais pas d'être venue. Les petits corps à la lueur tremblante des insectes faisaient briller le sol ainsi que les arbres aux alentours. Melody, qui ne tenait plus en place, se jeta sur eux. C'était comique de la voir se tourner frénétiquement dans tous les sens, la queue en l'air, pour essayer de les attraper. Elle observait les lucioles virevolter autour d'elle, la gueule entrouverte et la langue pendante. Elle secoua son derrière et bondit brusquement mais elle rata sa proie et s'écrasa lamentablement dans l'herbe. Je laissai échapper un rire amusé puis tournai la tête vers Mörd. Il me fixait, les yeux pétillant de joie. Petit à petit, les insectes disparurent, donnant l'impression qu'ils se joignaient aux étoiles, et la clairière redevint sombre. Le jeune chef rejoignit tranquillement son chant funeste et grimpa sur son dos. J'enfourchai donc Iron et nous nous envolâmes paisiblement. Le vent frais me faisait le plus grand bien. Tout était si calme. Je me délectai de ces instants ou je n'avais plus à réfléchir ou à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait bien arriver demain. Je me sentais en sécurité. Nous nous élevâmes un peu et traversâmes la couche nuageuse. Juste devant moi, la lune, belle et sereine. Nous voguions sans la moindre inquiétude sur une mer de nuages bleu marine. Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçu le village endormi. Nous plongeâmes vers celui-ci et nous posâmes sans bruit devant la hutte du chef. Puis, nous pénétrâmes discrètement à l'intérieur. Nous laissâmes nos dragons dans le péristyle et Mörd me raccompagna jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. Mon cœur était léger et je riais facilement. J'avais passé une merveilleuse journée. Je grimpai quelques marches tout en écoutant le jeune chef me parler puis m'arrêtai.

« Merci. » Lui soufflais-je.

-ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir contribuer à ton bonheur.

-Bonne nuit. »

-Bonne nuit. »

Je souris et grimpai encore deux marches lorsque soudain, Mörd s'exclama :

« Au fait ! J'allais oublier ! J'voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu pourrais venir une minute ? »

Je levai la tête vers la chambre à Vandgave. Je n'avais plus à le soigner puisque les servantes l'avait prit en charge. J'étais libre. Je n'avais rien de prévu. Et puis, j'avais refusé si souvent la demande du jeune chef que, pour le remercier de cette belle journée, je pouvais bien accepter. Ça lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

« Okay, on peut y aller. » Annonçais-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Son regard s'illumina et un ses lèvres s'agrandirent en un immense sourire. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

« Viens ! C'est par-là. » Ajouta t-il joyeusement.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir principal et je le suivis. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, tout devenait de plus en plus sombre. Je plissai les yeux mais n'arrivai pas à distinguer le fond du couloir qui était tapis dans l'obscurité. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose là-bas ? Sûrement car Mörd s'y dirigeait d'un pas assuré. Je lui fis donc confiance et continuai de marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, je distinguai une fente lumineuse en bas de ce qui me semblait être un mur. Je me rapprochai et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du dessous d'une porte. Une chambre ! Il y avait sûrement des bougies à l'intérieur. Le jeune chef ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer la première. Je le remerciai et il entra à son tour. Il ferma la porte et sortit une petite clé d'argent de la poche de sa tunique. Il la glissa dans le trou de serrure et un léger cliquetis se fit entendre.

« Voilà, on ne devrait pas être dérangés. » Murmura t-il.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et pourquoi fermer à clé ? Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. C'était bizarre… Bien qu'angoissée, je secouai la tête. C'était sûrement moi qui me faisais des idées…

La chambre était bien plus grande que la mienne et l'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin inondé sous des coussins brodé de magnifiques arabesques. Il était en partie dissimulé par des tentures or et bleues. Je m'en approchai doucement. En le frôlant, je sentis une agréable odeur en émaner. Il s'agissait d'un mélange entre de la myrrhe et de l'aloès*. Sur le côté gauche du lit, un tapis aux poils noirs et soyeux. J'ignorais à quel animal ils appartenaient. Peut-être à un ours ? Je tournai la tête et aperçu non loin de là, un petit tabouret littéralementenvahi de différentes bougies dont la cire goutait sur le sol. Elles étaient si agréables à regarder. Leurs parfums si doux et à la fois si forts me faisaient légèrement tourner.J'avais les idées complètement embrumées. Mon corps tout entier semblait vouloir succomber à la langueur ambiante. Je fis un pas et me sentis faillir mais je réussi à rester debout. Aux pieds du tabouret gisait une paire de botte qui, à en croire leur curieuse position, avait été lancées négligemment. Mörd se dirigea vers les volets et les ferma également. Puis il tira les lourds rideaux bleus sur la fenêtre. Plus personne ne pouvait nous voir. Curieusement, mon malaise ne disparu pas. Au contraire, il s'amplifia. Je tâchai de ne pas y faire attention et continuai mes observations tout en restant proche de la porte. A côté du lit, il y avait une magnifique chaise sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques vêtements posés ici nonchalamment mais aussi une cruche dont je ne pus m'empêcher d'humer le contenu. C'était du vin. Je plissai le nez. Je n'avais jamais aimé le vin.

« Voilà, ça c'est ma chambre. » Déclara Mörd en se plantant devant moi.

Je jetai de nouveau un œil autour de moi. Elle était à l'image de son propriétaire : Luxueuse et un brin désordonnée. Je retournai la tête vers le jeune chef. Ses yeux me fixaient d'une manière étrange et je n'aimais pas du tout ç aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose de ma part mais j'ignorais quoi. Je sentais mes mains trembler. Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et baissai la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Je m'assis sur le lit et articulai, en essayant de ne pas paraître stressée :

« Elle est jolie. »

Il ne répondit pas et continua de me dévisager de la même façon. Il ne bougeait pas. Un frisson me parcouru le corps. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : Partir.

« Bon… Il est tard, je crois que je vais y aller. » L'informais-je en me levant.

Il fit une grande enjambée et se posta juste devant moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si grand que ça… Nous avions au moins dix bons centimètres d'écart. Que faire ? Je fis un discret pas de côté mais il le remarqua et me poussa brusquement sur le tentai aussitôt de me relever mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il s'étala de presque tout son poids sur moi. Mes jambes étaient bloquées. Prisonnière. Ma respiration s'accéléra brutalement. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là ?

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » Crachais-je, paniquée.

Je me hissai sur mes bras et essayai d'ôter mes jambes de sous son torse, en vain. Il était plus fort que moi. Il continua lentement d'avancer. J'étais terrifiée. Je le giflai violemment et, en me débattant, lui griffai le bras gauche. Il ne réagit même pas. Il passa une main autour de ma taille. Je retins ma respiration. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il me caressait paisiblement. C'était tout simplement insupportable. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là ? Vandgave avait raison sur toute la ligne et je ne l'avais pas écouté. J'aurais tout donné pour le voir franchir cette porte, tout… Je gesticulais dans tous les sens ou du moins, j'essayais. Je posai mes mains contre son torse et essayai de le repousser de toutes mes forces. Comme si j'avais une chance…

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » Hurlais-je.

Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien et il s'en approchait dangereusement. C'était impossible… Impossible… Je voulu lui donner un coup de poing mais il arrêta magistralement ma main sans même me quitter des yeux. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il raisonnait dans ma tête. Je m'apprêtai à lui donner un autre coup de poing avec ma main restante mais il l'intercepta également. Il enserra mes poignets de sa main forte malgré son jeune âge et leva sans difficulté mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. J'avais mal. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage, ses lèvres si près des miennes. Non… Non… Non… Je tournai violemment la tête sur le côté bien que sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que le retarder. Je sentis sa bouche se poser dans mon cou et commencer à le baiser délicatement. Je le détestais. Un horrible frisson me parcouru le corps. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à mon oreille et souffla :

« Je t'aime, Sif. »

J'eus l'impression qu'une décharge électrique me traversait de la tête aux pieds. Il me répugnait. J'avais envie de hurler mais je n'y arrivais pas. Sa main glissa lentement de ma taille jusqu'à ma cuisse. Tous les sons restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Il m'avait paralysée. Comment osait-il me toucher ? Je ne pouvais rien faire à part me mordre la langue comme une enragée. Je le haïssais. Je levai les yeux et regardai frénétiquement autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, quelque chose qui pourrait l'arrê renifla mon cou et se blottit dans le creux de celui-ci. J'étais une Hofrienne et je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Hors de question de me laisser faire. Il ne passerait pas à l'acte. Je tournai la tête et aperçu un lourd et beau vase. Parfait. Je réussi à dégager ma main gauche sans éveiller ses soupçons. Je l'attrapai fermement et frappai brutalement le crâne de Mörd avec. Son étreinte se relâcha aussitôt et ses sales pattes me quittè me dégageai promptementde sous son corps immobile et bondis hors du lit. Je chancelai en repensant à ce qui avait failli se passer. Je l'avais échappée belle. Je glissai nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux en pagaille. Je ne pouvais quitter Mörd des yeux. Que faire ? Je regardai affolée tout autour de moi. Sortir, je devais sortir. Je me jetai sur la porte et tirai fébrilement sur la poignée. Fermée ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ? La respiration haletante, je fouillai dans les poches de Mörd qui ne remua même pas. Je l'avais bien sonné. Je récupérai la clé et l'insérai en tremblant dans le trou de serrure. Vite… vite…. Un cliquetis retentit. J'ouvris la porte et me jetai à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, je la refermai derrière moi puis cachai la clé dans ma botte. Ça devrait le tenir occupé un peu de temps lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Je m'adossai à la porte. J'avais envie de taper contre les murs, d'hurler et de pleurer mais j'étais aussi en proie à une colère noire. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? Je ressentais le besoin d'être rassurée, de fuir le plus loin possible de cette chambre. Vandgave. Je devais le voir. Nous devions partir, maintenant. Je me mis aussitôt à courir dans le couloir obscur sans m'inquiéter de savoir si j'allais tomber ou non. Je devais le voir. Je gravis les escaliers en moins de deux et tambourinai à la porte de sa chambre. Ce silence qui suivait chacun de mes coups de poing était tout bonnement insupportable. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Je finis par m'arrêter de frapper et me laissai glisser en pleurant amèrement. Je tombai à genoux, le front contre la porte.

« Vandgave, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi… » Articulais-je entre deux sanglots.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Non, je ne pouvais pas attendre que le jour se lève. Je me souvins alors que l'une des servantes attachait ses cheveux grisonnants avec une grande épingle. Ça m'aiderait sans doute à crocheter la serrure. Je me rappelais sans peine d'où étais sa chambre. Je m'y dirigeai, déterminée et ouvris doucement la porte qui n'était même pas fermée. La faible lueur de la lune me suffisait pour voir ou je marchais. Aussi discrète qu'une ombre, je m'avançai vers le lit ou la vieille femme dormait. Elle ronflait aussi fort que Foudre. En temps normal, ça m'aurait sans doute amusée mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à rire. Je saisis l'épingle sur le tabouret qui servait de table de nuit et me glissai hors de la chambre. Je remontai aussitôt les escaliers. J'insérai patiemment l'épingle dans le trou de serrure et, après quelques essais infructueux, la porte s'ouvrit. Enfin !

« Vandgave » Appelais-je en entrant.

Personne. Le lit était vide. Les draps étaient tirés et la couverture remise. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Les volets étaient restés ouverts, comme en plein jour, et la chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière argentée. Mon angoisse grimpa en flèche. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

« Vandgave ! » Répétais-je en haussant le ton.

J'étais complètement perdue. C'était impossible… Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mes doigts se desserrèrent et je laissai tomber l'épingle sur le sol. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je m'agenouillai délicatement sur le sol et me recroquevillai contre le fauteuil de pierre. Que faire maintenant ? Ou aller ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais pas que Mörd me retrouve. Rien qu'imaginer son visage me faisait désormais horreur. Je restai sans bouger un certain temps, fixant droit devant moi, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Parfois, j'essuyais mon visage rougi par les larmes avec mon bras puis me figeais à nouveau. Je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents, notamment à l'étrange comportement des servantes et au fait que Vandgave ne me répondait jamais. Et petit à petit, je fis le lien. Les domestiques ne me permettaient pas de voir mon ami parce qu'il n'était tout simplement plus là. Elles étaient dans la confidence. L'affreux silence qui émanait de sa chambre était désormais parfaitement compréhensible. On l'avait emmené. Pourquoi ? En poursuivant ma réflexion, je me rappelai des réactions de Mörd quand Vandgave et moi étions ensembles. Il faisait toujours tout pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre… Au départ, je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais maintenant, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mörd me désirait et ne pouvait donc supporter que je me trouve en compagnie d'un autre homme que lui. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec le jeune chef mais visiblement, ça n'était pas suffisant. Quand je devais mettre fin au cours pour aller soigner Vandgave, il était toujours très déçu. Tant que mon ami serait là, il ne pourrait m'avoir pour lui seul. Il lui fallait donc se débarrasser de Vandgave pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution et il avait failli réussir mais maintenant, je savais. Cela faisait cinq jours que cette mascarade durait et sans mon ami pour le gêner, il avait pu lentement tisser sa toile autour de moi. Mais une question demeurait : « Ou était Vandgave ? ». Subitement, mon esprit s'illumina. J'avais peut-être une idée. Je sortis de la chambre et descendis les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. Je couru jusqu'au sombre et étroit couloir qui menait aux prisons et m'y glissai. Je longeai les murs glacés en me frottant les épaules. Je pris ensuite l'une des torches accrochées au mur puis ouvris la lourde porte de la cave. Il faisait noir, comme à l'intérieur d'une bête. Je plongeai mon pied dans l'obscurité et sentis un barreau sous celui-ci. Cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais retrouver Vandgave. Peut-être était-il blessé ? Je préférai ne pas y penser. Je m'agrippai au premier échelon et entamai ma descente vers le néant. Seul le crépitement de ma torche troublait le silence qui régnait dans la caverne. Après avoir descendu quelques barreaux, je refermai précautionneusement la porte des prisons. J'étais seule. Quand je fus en bas,je posai délicatement un pied à terre puis l'autre. Un frisson me parcouru le corps. J'étais frigorifiée. Je levai ma torche et criai :

« Vandgave ! »

Seul le faible hurlement du vent me répondit. Il était forcément là, quelque part… Je marchai promptement jusqu'à la première cage. Mes pas résonnaient dans toute la grotte. J'illuminai la cellule avec ma torche. Personne. Je continuai mes recherches tout en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les galeries de l'immense caverne. Les minutes s'allongèrent et se transformèrent en heures. J'avais fouillé je ne savais combien de cages et j'étais épuisée. Malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait mes membres, je continuai de chercher. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je levai une fois de plus ma torche dont les flammes se mourraient afin de voir l'intérieur d'une cellule.

« Vandgave ? » Appelais-je pour la énième fois sans trop y croire.

Elle était vide, comme toutes les autres. Vandgave n'était pas ici. Une fois de plus, je me laissai tomber à genoux, la tête contre les barreaux et pleurai à chaude larmes. Je voulais juste que ce cauchemar cesse. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Quelques crépitements se firent entendre et ma torche s'éteignit. Je me recroquevillai et entourai mes genoux de mes bras. L'obscurité m'oppressait et me terrifiait. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la mort.

« Sif ? » Souffla t- on tout à coup.

Je sursautai. Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. C'était comme si l'on m'avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

« Vandgave ! Ou est-ce que tu es ? » M'exclamais-je.

-Ici…

-Où ça, ici ?

-En face de toi… »

Je me levai aussitôt et, marchant à tâtons, me retrouvai bien vite devant la cellule en question. Je glissai fébrilement un bras entre les barreaux et sentis sa main.

« Tu es là… » Balbutiais-je.

-Tu m'as retrouvé…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux… Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter… » Lâchais-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

Il ne bougeait presque pas. Il semblait tellement faible… Tout était de ma faute.

« Je vais te faire sortir de là, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Débitais-je.

-C'est trop tard, Sif… Va t-en… »

Il était là, à demi-mort alors que je m'étais promis de le protéger, alors que je m'étais promis de nous sortir de là. Je refusais de l'abandonner. Rien qu'à cette idée, je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

« Non… Je ne peux pas te laisser là… Je ne peux pas… » Répliquais-je en pleurant de plus belle.

C'était au dessus de mes forces. Vandgave ne me répondit pas. Je secouai un peu sa main.

« Vandgave ? » Murmurais-je.

Silence.

« Vandgave ! » Criais-je.

Il ne remua pas. Je me couchai sur le sol et reniflai bruyamment. Si nous devions mourir, alors nous mourrions ensembles. Tout à coup, j'entendis la lourde porte de la prison s'ouvrir et j'aperçu de la lumière au bout du tunnel. L'aube se levait. Je me mis brusquement debout. Des pas résonnèrent dans les galeries. Quelqu'un venait. Je retins ma respiration.

« Sif ? » Appela t- on.

Mörd. Je sentis mon corps se glacer. J'étais pétrifiée.

« Sif, je sais que tu es là. » Ajouta t-il.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me reculai un peu trop brutalement et me cognai dans les barreaux de la cage. Un bruit de métal retentit.

« Sif ? »

Le jeune chef se tourna et s'engagea dans la galerie ou je me trouvais. Je me reculai encore un peu et me mis sur la défensive. Il buta contre la torche éteinte et la récupéra. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis releva la tête. Il avait sans doute deviné que je n'étais pas très loin.

« Sif ? »

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi. Je n'attendis pas plus et lui sautai dessus. Je lui donnai un violent coup de poing au visage. Surpris, il tomba à terre.

« Tu croyais me faire gober tes mensonges encore combien de temps ? » Crachais-je.

Tous mes membres tremblaient. J'étais folle de rage.

« J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! » Répondit-il en se massant la joue.

-Pour moi ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il se passerait quand j'apprendrais la vérité ? Parle !

-Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

-Non ! C'est vrai, j'ai menti ! Je te l'accorde. J'ai fait emprisonné Vandgavepar pure jalousie mais c'est parce que je t'aime, Sif ! Je t'aime ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! »

Ses yeux brillaient. Il était sincère. Il m'aimait, pour de vrai… Horrifiée, je reculai d'un pas.

« Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, ici sur Ygled. Pardonne-moi pour mes erreurs. Ton ami pourra partir. Il est libre. Mais reste avec moi, je t'en supplie. Nous combattrons Viggo ensembles ! » M'implora t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, le regard désolé.

« Ne me touches pas ! » Hurlais-je en brandissant mes poings.

Il s'arrêta net.

« Sif… »

-Libère-le. »

Il s'exécuta. Dès que la porte de la cage fut ouverte, je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je collai mon oreille contre la poitrine de Vandgave. Son cœur battait. Il était encore vivant. Je pris sa main et le tirai. Quand il fut assis, je posai son bras sur mes épaules et passai le mien sous ses aisselles. Je le soulevai et l'emmenai hors de la cellule. Ma respiration était bruyante et saccadée. Même si Vandgave n'était pas lourd, j'avais énormément de mal à le porter et je me sentais faiblir. Je tournai la tête vers cet idiot de Mörd qui restait sagement à sa place, m'observant avec ses yeux de merlan frit au lieu de me donner un coup de main.

« Reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi ! » M'égosillais-je.

Il sursauta, comme si je l'avais réveillé puis obéit. Il plaça rapidement le bras de mon ami sur ses épaules et glissa le sien sous ses aisselles. Je fus immédiatement soulagée. Je me sentais bien plus légère. Nous trainâmes ainsi Vandgave jusqu'à l'échelle quand soudain, une violente secousse ébranla les prisons. De la terre mêlée à de petits cailloux coula un instant du plafond de la grotte puis s'arrêta. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un tremblement de terre ? Aussi bref ? Pas le temps de nous poser la question. Vite, le jeune chef grimpa à l'échelle et alla chercher une corde. Je restai alors pour veiller surVandgave, toujours inconscient. Tout à coup, une nouvelle secousse fit trembler la caverne. Elle était encore plus forte que la précédente. Ma respiration était brève et haletante. Si Mörd ne revenait pas, nous serions enterrés vivants.

« Sif ! Attrape ! » Me cria le jeune chef.

Je récupérai la corde qu'il me lançait et la nouai sous les bras de mon ami.

« C'est bon ! Tire ! »

Mörd ne se fit pas prier et souleva mon ami. Quand il fut hors de danger, je grimpai à l'échelle et sortis à mon tour. A peine avais-je mis la tête hors de la trappe que j'entendis au loin des hurlements ainsi que de puissants rugissements.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandais-je, affolée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il n'y ai un autre tremblement. »

Je refusai de saisir la main qu'il me tendait et me hissai à l'extérieur des prisons. Nous soulevâmes Vandgave et traversâmes l'immense hutte qui était complètement déserte. Quand nous arrivâmes dehors, le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux me glaça le sang. Il était là, ce monstre que j'avais vu plusieurs mois plus tôt. L'immense créature était accrochée à l'île grâce à ses énormes pattes avant. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens. On avait armé les catapultes mais les pierres étaient sans effet face à l'épaisse peau de la bête. Les habitants d'Ygled n'avaient aucune chance. Tout à coup, le monstre se dressa et poussa un rugissement différent et bien plus fort que tous les autres. Aussitôt, tous les dragons du village relevèrent la tête et s'envolèrent. Ils rejoignaient leur nouvel alpha. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Les villageois appelaient leurs dragons mais aucun n'obéissait. Brusquement, mes souvenirs se superposèrent à la réalité. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla pendant quelques secondes et je me revis, cette terrible nuit ou les dragons avaient quitté Berk. Les cris, les pleurs et les hurlements résonnaient dans la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi. C'était insupportable. Je secouai violemment la tête. Les flammes qui dévoraient les huttes éclairaient mon visage blafard. Je sentais leur chaleur lécher ma peau… Non… Je ne voulais pas revivre ça… Pas encore une fois… Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette douleur sourde et abominable qui survient lorsqu'on perd son dragon, ce lien qui se brise brutalement et qui donne l'impression qu'on vous enfonce un poignard dans le cœur… J'aurais voulu que personne d'autre n'ait à connaître le même sort. Lorsque je vis Iron non loin de moi qui commençait à battre des ailes, j'hésitai quelques instants. Ou je restais ici avec Mörd ou j'enfourchais le razolame et rejoignais la horde. D'un côté, un homme ivre de désir que je ne pouvais plus supporter et de l'autre, un fou dont j'ignorais encore les intentions qui chevauchait un monstre. Va pour le dingue ! Je sautai sur Iron qui se débattit dans tous les sens. Impossible de le calmer. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je dus m'accrocher fermement à son cou pour ne pas être éjectée.

« SIF ! » Hurla Mörd alors que nous quittions le sol.

Je voulu faire faire demi tour au dragon pour récupérer Vandgave mais il ne m'obéissait plus.

« Iron ! Je t'en prie, mon grand, reviens moi ! » Le suppliais-je.

Le razolame s'envola et se dirigea vers la bête. C'était comme si il ne m'entendait pas. Au prix de quelques efforts, je réussi à le faire virer. Il souleva Vandgave du bout de son museau et je le couchai devant moi. Les dés étaient jetés. Je laissai donc Iron rejoindre la meute.

« SIF ! NOOOOON ! » S'égosilla le jeune chef en courant.

Comme s'il avait pu me rattraper… Le sol s'éloignait à une vitesse fulgurante mais je n'avais pas peur. J'observais en bas les villageois, non sans un pincement au cœur. J'avais aidé beaucoup d'entre eux et avait même noué une amitié avec certaines vikings. J'avais l'impression de les trahir mais là-bas n'était pas ma place. C'était la première fois que je volais au milieu d'autant de dragons et la plupart n'étaient pas dressés. Pour le moment, ils se moquaient royalement de moi mais par prudence, je ne parlais pas et restais le dos courbée sur Iron. Je fixais le monstre qui leur servait d'alpha. En plissant les yeux, je réussi à apercevoir son dragonnier. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le jour ou je l'avais rencontré. Et dire que je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais… Le brouillard qui nous entourait était de plus en plus dense. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer les dragons qui volaient derrière moi. Ils n'étaient désormais que de vagues formes noires qui rugissaient lorsque nous les approchions un peu trop. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la meute plongea brusquement vers l'océan et le voyage se poursuivit. Le silence qui régnait au sein de la nuée était troublé de temps en temps par un ou deux battements d'ailes ou un léger grognement. Je luttais à présent contre un ennemi implacable qui livrait bataille à l'intérieur même de mon corps : Le sommeil. A chaque minute, c'était un véritable défi pour ne pas succomber. Je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit et j'étais épuisée mais je devais veiller sur Vandgave. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Tout à coup, Iron vira brusquement à droite puis à gauche et évita agilementplusieurs récifs égorgeurs de navire dissimulés dans la brume. Doucement, le vent se mit à murmurer tout autour de nous. Je souris. J'aimais l'entendre chuchoter à mes oreilles comme il le faisait souvent. Il avait le don de m'effrayer et de me séduire. Il y avait sans doute une grotte pas très loin d'ici et qui disait grotte, disait terre. Je fis un effort suprême pour lever ma tête qui devenait de plus en plus lourde et vis, enveloppé d'un manteau de nuages, une forme sombre et imposante qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

« Une île… Leur île… » Rectifiais-je mentalement.

Nous arrivions… La horde passa sous une arche de pierre et frôla l'océan. Lentement, le brouillard se dissipa et l'île émergea de son écrin brumeux. J'eus alors une vision d'horreur. Elle abritait une seule et immense montagne noire déchirée en son milieu par une étroite crevasse. Elle était identique au nid de la mort rouge mais faisait trois fois sa taille. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Soudain, le monstre plongea dans l'océan. Les vagues créés par son corps de géant s'abattirent sur moi ainsi que sur les quelques dragons aux alentours. Pendant un instant, j'eus la respiration coupée. Je voyais trouble et ma gorge était irritée par le sel marin. Je failli lâcher prise mais me rattrapai de justesse au cou d'Iron. Vandgave ne s'était pas réveillé. J'écartai ses cheveux trempés de son visage puis levai les yeux. La bête avait disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… La meute ne la suivit pas et s'engouffra dans la faille et brusquement, le jour se fit nuit.

* * *

 ***** **Le bois vivant d'** **Aquilariacrassna** **, comme celui d'autres** **espèces** **de ce genre, produit une** **résine** **particulière, odorante en réaction à certaines agressions physiques (blessures, feu) ou biologiques (attaques d'insectes** **xylophages** **, de** **bactéries** **et** **champignons** **).  
Cette résine est dite « ****calambac** **», «** **gaharu** **, » «** **bois d'agar** **»,** **« bois d'argile »** **,** **« bois d'aloès »** **(ou «** **bois de gélose** **» pour les scientifiques).  
La poudre ou le copeau du bois malade qui produit cette résine ou l'** **huile essentielle** **qu'on en tire sont très recherchés par la** **médecine traditionnelle** **asiatique et de plus en plus pour l'industrie des** **cosmétiques** **et de papiers et d'** **encens** **parfumés.**

 **C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est wikipédia :D.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : C'était Berk

**Hello les dragonniers ! Désolée pour mon absence. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 ***Becoming one of the people becoming one with Neytiri – James Horner***

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : C'était Berk**

La lumière avait disparue. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je regardai fébrilement à droite puis à gauche sans rien percevoir. J'étais aveugle… Sans défense... Je sentais l'haleine fétide et chaude des dragons sur ma peau. Leurs grognements étaient subitement devenus si proches que j'avais l'impression que je pouvais toucher leurs écailles rien qu'en avançant ma main. Le passage se rétrécissait. Mon estomac ne cessait de se tordre violemment. On aurait dit que la grotte se refermait sur nous comme si la terre, monstre affamé, avait décidé de nous engloutir pour toujours. Respirer… Expirer… Respirer… Il fallait que je me calme.

 _Tout va bien se passer…_

Je me baissai sur Vandgave et posai mon front contre le sien. Il était brulant.

« Tiens bon, je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas… » Articulais-je difficilement.

Je ne pu réprimer quelques amers sanglots.

 _Tout va bien se passer…_

 **Tout à coup, j'aperçu de la lumière.** Je relevai mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je voyais la sortie du tunnel. Enfin ! La nuée s'échappa frénétiquement du passage et ce qui s'offrit à mon regard me laissa sans voix. Emprisonnées par d'immenses murs de pierres se dressaient à perte de vue des colonnes de basalte surmontées pour la plupart de mousses aux couleurs chatoyantes et de buissons ou s'ébattaient de jeunes dragons. D'autres, s'élevant encore plus haut, chutaient de gracieuses cascades qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. D'imposants et rares piliers de roches noires, que je présumai être d'anciennes coulées de lave, soutenaient les murs de la caverne, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Nous nous trouvions au cœur même de la montagne, dans leur nid… J'avais sous les yeux un écosystème complet qui s'épanouissait, caché au reste du monde. Ils étaient là depuis tout ce temp set personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Iron atterrit paisiblement et ses pupilles redevinrent normales. Je posai un pied à terre et fis quelques pas, la tête en l'air. Je manquai de tomber plusieurs fois mais ne pu me résoudre à décrocher mon regard de cet incroyable univers. Reprenant un peu mes esprits, je pris Vandgave sous les bras et le glissai sur le sol. Je posai mon oreille contre sa poitrine. Il respirait. Iron ne resta pas et parti s'amuser avec d'autres dragons qui se roulaient joyeusement tout près d'ici. Abasourdie et dévorée par la soif de la curiosité, je m'éloignai de mon ami, les jambes tremblantes d'émotion. Des dizaines de paisibles reptiles étaient perchés dans les hauteurs et me fixaient ce qui me rendit légèrement mal à l'aise. Je reconnu quelques uns de la horde. Ils semblaient nettement moins agressifs que tout à l'heure. D'autres dont j'ignorais totalement l'espèce vinrent me renifler, curieux. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus d'humains. Ils se frottaient affectueusement à moi. L'un d'eux eu même l'audace de me lécher le visage. Je lâchai un rire amusé et les caressai joyeusement. C'était complètement dingue… Soudain, une sorte de rugissement à la fois fort et rauque se fit entendre. On aurait dit un son émit du tréfonds d'une immense gorge. Intriguée, je glissai entre les dragons et circulai quelques fougères. Je découvris alors le monstre achevant de bailler, couché dans le gigantesque lac ou finissaient toutes les cascades. Il ferma les yeux et ne remua plus. Sa respiration calme et puissante emplissait ce sanctuaire et curieusement, ça m'apaisait. Le géant s'était endormi. Les dragons lui tournaient autour mais il demeura inanimé, telle une pierre. Si, il grogna légèrement lorsque quelques jeunes imprudents vinrent voleter près de ses narines. C'était un spectacle absolument unique. Il me semblât tout à coup que mon corps était en flamme. L'envie de m'approcher de lui me dévorait. Je pris une grande inspiration et sautai sur un piton situé à une hauteur vertigineuse du sol. Je bondis sur un deuxième un peu plus loin et me fis renverser par une flopée de dragons joueurs. Je perdis l'équilibre quelques secondes mais réussi à le retrouver de justesse. Je sautai sur un troisième piton puis sur un autre et encore un autre. Je retrouvai la terre ferme et dévalai une petite pente mousseuse. Je me frayai un passage au cœur des fougères et m'arrêtai net. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de rater un battement. Ça y était. J'étais en face de lui. Je levai timidement ma minuscule main, hésitai un instant et finalement, la posai sur son museau. Il ne broncha pas. Fou… C'était totalement fou… Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. J'arrivais à ressentir toute la placidité et la sérénité émanant de l'animal. C'était comme si il se déversait en moi. Son âme paisible soulagea la mienne, si fatiguée… Si amère… Je me détendis doucement puis ramenai ma main contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me reculai au départ doucement puis de plus en plus vite et finalement, couru retrouver Vandgave. Je remontai aussi vite que je le pu la petite pente puis empruntai le raccourci que m'offrait un vieux tronc d'arbre creux. Je montai sur un rocher, m'aidai d'une branche pour en atteindre le sommet et gravis un piton d'où je contemplai de nouveau ce monde merveilleux. Je bondis sur un autre piton, failli glisser à cause de la mousse humide et rejoignis la terre ferme. Je m'assis à côté de mon ami toujours inconscient et soufflai un peu. Le soleil illuminait le cœur de la montagne comme en plein jour grâce à de multiples mais discrètes ouvertures dans son plafond. Les doux rayons coulaient de cette façon à l'intérieur conférant aux ailes des dragons qui les traversaient de magnifiques reflets dorés.

« Si seulement tu pouvais voir ça… » Murmurais-je à Vandgave.

-Et il le verra. » Annonça soudainement une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Je me retournai brusquement. Le mystérieux dragonnier se tenait juste devant moi avec à la main, une lance à double tranchant semblable à celle de ma tante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frémir.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda t-il posément.

Je me relevai doucement et renchéris :

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers moi calmement. Instinctivement, je me reculai mais je me rendis bien vite compte que ça n'était pas moi qui l'intéressais. Il s'accroupit près de Vandgave et posa sa main ridée sur son front.

« Il a de la fièvre. Il doit être soigné le plus vite possible. »

Il se releva et emprunta un fin pont de pierre qui menait à une autre partie de la caverne. A voir l'agilité dont il fit preuve et le fait qu'il ne regarda pas une seule fois en bas, j'en déduisis qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de venir ici. Peut-être même y vivait-il… De plus en plus curieuse, je le suivis. Je ne pu résister à l'envie qui me rongeait de jeter un œil en dessous de moi. Je baissai lentement la tête et me rendis compte que nous étions encore plus haut que les pitons sur lesquels j'avais sauté tout à l'heure. Des dizaines de dragons de toutes races volaient gracieusement sous mes pieds. Ils formaient des tourbillons multicolores qui s'élevaient dans le lointain comme les oiseaux devant un coucher de soleil. Le dragonnier se rendit jusqu'à un arbre dont les racines majestueuses cachaient une sorte de petite hutte. Il y entra. Tendant les bras, je passai rapidement le pont. Je poussai la porte et déclarai :

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

-As-tu répondu à la mienne ? »

Je baissai la tête. Il prit une chope qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et la plongea dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Il versa quelques plantes dans celle-ci et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je m'écartai afin de le laisser passer puis il retourna auprès de Vandgave. Il lui fit patiemment boire le contenu de la chope.

« Sif. » Lâchais-je.

Le dragonnier se retourna.

« Je m'appelle Sif. »

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Sif. Tu es la première à découvrir mon antre. Je reconnais que tu as dû faire preuve d'une grande audace ainsi que d'une certaine folie pour t'y introduire et j'aime ça mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Ça n'est pas ça qui te sauvera. Aussi fourbe soit Viggo, ses tentatives pour débusquer ce nid sont vouées à l'échec. Je suis le maître de ces lieus et vous êtes mes prisonniers. Je ne suis pas cruel : Vous mangerez à ma table, vous aurez un endroit ou dormir et vous pourrez allez ou bon vous semble dans cette montagne. Seulement, vous ne sortirez plus jamais d'ici.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On est de votre côté !

-Inutile de tergiverser, je connais toutes vos manœuvres par cœur. Je t'ai vu sur le drakkar de Viggo et tu étais sur Ygled avant que je n'en libère les dragons. Tu es l'une des leurs.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Je suis un dragonnier ! Viggo nous a capturés et arrachés de nos terres. Il nous a emmenés sur ygled comme prisonniers. C'est vous qui nous avez permi de nous enfuir en attaquant l'île.

-Tu mens.

-Alors si vous ne me croyez pas, laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Tendant les mains devant moi pour le rassurer je me décalai légèrement et appelaiIron qui s'amusait comme un fou. Le razolame releva la tête et se rua sur moi. Il frotta sa tête contre la mienne, la gueule entrouverte et la langue pendante. Visiblement, lui aussi adorait cet endroit. Je le caressai quelques instants et repris doucement :

« Vous voyez, je ne veux aucun mal aux dragons. »

Le dragon tourna alors la tête vers lui et, voyant sa lance, étendit ses ailes devant moi et commença à grogner.

« Prodigieux… » Lâcha le vieil homme.

Il posa son arme et s'agenouilla. Il tendit ensuite la main vers Iron qui s'empressa de mettre son museau dedans. Le dragonnier sourit et je fis de même.

Quand vint le soir, il alluma un feu près de Vandgave et moi et nous fit de la doux crépitement des flammes me rassurait. Il me rappelait celui de mon foyer ainsi que le brasier qui illuminait le hall de Berk, endroit ou j'avais si souvent rit avec mon cousin. J'épongeai tendrement le front de mon ami qui transpirait abondamment. Sa fièvre semblait avoir un peu baissée. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Ou… Ou est-ce qu'on est… Pour… Pourquoi il fait si froid ? Sif ? »Balbutia t-il.

Je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et, après l'avoir tordu, reposai le chiffon humide sur son front.

« Chhh, tout va bien. Je suis là. Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de toi. » Murmurais-je.

Il referma doucement les yeux. Avec un peu de temps, il se rétablirait.

« Merci pour tout. » Confiais-je au dragonnier.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré dur tout à l'heure mais il fallait que je sois sûr.

-Sûr de quoi ?

-Que tu sois bien un dragonnier. Au départ, j'ai réellement cru que tu faisais parti de l'équipage de Viggo mais lorsque je t'ai vu caresser Djara, j'ai eu des doutes. Il fallait que je te teste.

-Alors tout ça c'était du bluff ? Ooookay… Eh bien, vous n'y allez pas de main morte quand vous jouez la comédie ! Mais je comprends. J'aurais sûrement réagi pareil. Par contre, j'ai une question : Qui est Djara ? »

Il tendit son gros index en direction de l'immense bête qui reposait dans cet endroit et répondit :

« C'est lui Djara. »

-Lui ? C'est un mâle ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Il fait partie d'une espèce appelée « la mort rouge ». Quand je l'ai découvert, il venait à peine de sortir de l'œuf. Il dormait à côté du cadavre de sa mère comme s'il eu attendu qu'elle se réveille. Il vivait sur une toute petite île silencieuse ou il n'y avait qu'une montagne dont le flan s'était écroulé. Il m'a fait pitié alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis notamment que les femelles sont plus petites mais qu'elles peuvent se montrer très agressives voir mortelles en période de ponte. Ce sont des mamans prêtes à tout pour leurs enfants, même à imposer leur domination, en temps normal bienveillante, sur d'autres dragons. Elles les forcent à la nourrir sans répits pour pouvoir ensuite tout régurgiter pour sa progéniture. Les mâles, eux, sont plus paisibles, bien plus gros aussi et s'ils exercent aussi une forme de pouvoir, c'est-à-dire que les dragons qui sont sous sa protection doivent lui apporter à manger, il partage toujours avec ses sujets. »

J'étais sans voix. La mort rouge, la tueuse sanguinaire, le monstre sans cœur était en fait une maman. Elle ne gardait même pas la nourriture que ses sujets lui offraient, elle vomissait tout pour ses petits. Ma vision de cet évènement venait de changer brutalement et j'éprouvais à présent un petit pincement au cœur de m'être réjouie de la mort de cette bête. Désireuse de changer de sujet, je fouillai dans ma mémoire et lançai :

« Quand on s'est vus la première fois, vous avez paru troublé. Pourquoi ? »

-Oh, rien de bien important. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieillard et il arrive à mon esprit de me jouer des tours. » Répondit-il en laissant échapper un bref rire douloureux.

Il but une gorgée de soupe et, voyant sans doute que j'attendais une réponse, il soupira :

« Tu m'as rappelé mon fils. C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivie jusqu'à Ygled. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais mais j'ai été stupide. Je me suis mis en danger, moi, mais aussi tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu jusqu'à présent.»

-Vous avez un fils ? »

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement.

« Oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps. »

Il se leva d'un bond, jeta le reste de son potage au feu et s'enferma dans sa cabane. Je me mordis la lèvre et tournai la tête vers Vandgave. Bien… Il semblait que nous allions dormir ici.

Je lui remis tendrement sa couverture et épongeai son front une fois de plus. Je tordis le chiffon et le plaçai dans son cou. Ensuite et pour la première fois, je déposai un doux baiser sur sa tête.

« Bonne nuit. » Soufflais-je.

Je regardai une dernière fois tout autour de moi. Les dragons, pour la plupart, s'étaient entassés avec les leurs et dormaient profondément. D'autres, dont les écailles brillaient à la lueur de la lune, se désaltéraient paisiblement. Je me lovai contre Iron et baillai longuement. **Je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.**

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée en sursaut par des rugissements effroyables. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je tournai la tête vers Vandgave qui dormait paisiblement. Il fallait que j'aille voir. Mieux valait-il se montrer prudent. Je me levai, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et commençai à marcher en zigzag. Mes pensées étaient encore toutes embrumées et je luttais contre le sommeil. Je me dirigeai aussi vite que je le pu vers les cris et vis le dragonnier posté juste en face d'un cornebrute enragé. Tous les sons se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Il était magnifique. Je laissai mon regard courir sur sa carapace aux reflets violets et me rendis compte qu'il avait une flèche plantée dans l'épaule. Du sang coulait de sa blessure jusqu'à sa patte avant et s'écoulait en petites gouttes sur le sol.

« Ah tu veux te battre ? Tu cherches la bagarre, pas vrai ? Viens, je t'attends. » Débita le vieillard en tapant plusieurs fois sur ses genoux.

Le dragon lui fonça dessus mais il l'évita de justesse avec un calme et une agilité qui me dépassait. L'animal secoua la tête et souffla l'air de ses naseaux, profondément agacé.

« Viens, mon gros, viens ! Attaque-moi ! Piétine-moi ! Massacre-moi ! » Hurla t-il.

Fou… Il était complètement fou… Et quelque part, ça me séduisait. Il m'était impossible de détacher mon regard de cet effrayant spectacle. Le reptile cracha une énorme boule de feu qui le rata d'un cheveu. Il lui fonça de nouveau dessus mais le dragonnier l'esquiva une fois de plus. Il commença à bondir autour de lui de sorte que le dragon n'arriva bientôt plus à suivre ses mouvements. A bout de nerfs, le cornebrute lui donna un violent coup de queue qui le percuta de plein fouet. Le vieillard tomba à la renverse et poussa un gémissement douloureux. J'allais me précipiter mais il cria :

« Non ! N'intervenez pas ! »

Le dragon poussa un puissant rugissement et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière. Je mis aussitôt mes mains devant mes yeux. J'entendis les pattes de l'animal retomber lourdement sur la roche. J'écartai doucement mes doigts. La bête avait frappé si fort sur le sol qu'il y avait désormais un gros nuage de poussière qui la masquait entièrement. Je ne voyais que de vagues formes qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur. Petit à petit, le nuage se dissipa et je pus apercevoir le cornebrute, bien plus paisible. Je fixai son épaule. La flèche avait disparue. Il avait réussi. Je me penchai un peu plus afin de voir ou étais le dragonnier mais ne vis rien. L'angoisse commença à me gagner. Ou était-il passé ?

« Bouh ! » Entendis-je juste derrière moi.

Je ne pu réprimer un cri de terreur. Je me retournai et plaquai une main sur mon cœur. Le dragonnier riait à gorge déployée, la flèche entre les doigts.

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! » Grognais-je, encore sous le choc.

-sans aucun doute. » Répondit-il.

Il prit le chemin de sa hutte en sifflotant. Je marchais à ses côtés sans vraiment y faire attention. J'adorais cet endroit mais là n'était pas ma place. Maintenant que nous étions libres, il fallait à tout prix que je retourne sur mon île pour prévenir mon père du danger. Mais avant, il fallait que nous retrouvions Sodvenn, que nous nous rendions sur Njörd pour récupérer la mère de Vandgave et ensuite les déposer à Berk. J'aurais aimé n'avoir jamais à remettre les pieds sur cette île mais je devais rendre mon ami à son père. Je me l'étais promis. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur son bonheur au profit du mien. Et après je partirais… Comment ? Je l'ignorais encore. Et nous ne nous reverrions plus jamais… Plus jamais… A cette pensée, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai promptement et m'affalai brutalement contre le dos du dragonnier qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Il ne broncha pas. Je me massai vigoureusement le nez et le contournai lentement. Les sourcils froncés, il fixait le plafond de la grotte. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais semblait plutôt… Inquiet. Je levai à mon tour les yeux et vis les dragons rassemblés en une immense horde qui ne cessait de tourner autour du piton central de la montagne.

« Ils sont nerveux… » Annonça t-il avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas décidé.

Aussitôt, il se glissa dans un étroit tunnel ou il disparu rapidement. Bien qu'un peu surprise, je réagis rapidement et le suivis sans attendre. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas me blesser

dans le plafond puis dû courber l'échine. Le passage se rétrécissait. Je finis mon chemin à quatre pattes et, soudain, aperçu de la lumière. Enfin ! Je m'extirpai du tunnel et vis le dragonnier, dos à moi, debout à la pointe d'une immense falaise. Je me relevai rapidement et le rejoignis. Je cherchai instinctivement à capter son regard afin de l'interroger mais il ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer l'horizon, le visage fermé et dur. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer et je sentis une sueur froide se répandre dans mon dos. Je tournai lentement la tête et vis des dizaines et des dizaines de navires de guerre massés au pied de la montagne, sans aucun doute la plus grosse flotte jamais rassemblée et tous avec le même emblème : Un poing ensanglanté.Je cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Non… C'était impossible… Il nous avait retrouvés… Encore… Mais comment ? La plage grouillait de milliers d'hommes et de pièges de toutes sortes. Au loin je vis qu'ils armaient les catapultes. Cette fois, je ne voyais pas comment nous en sortir. Mon regard se posa sur une tache blanche qui bougeait sur le pont du drakkar de tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Sodvenn… » Lâchais-je à demi voix.

Elle était enchaînée à une solide plaque de bois et se débattait avec rage. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Je tournai la tête vers le dragonnier qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« La guerre, toujours et encore la guerre. Voilà pourquoi je déteste les hommes. J'ai autrefois été moi aussi un puissant guerrier mais j'ai été dégouté par tout ce sang versé alors je me suis retiré mais une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Elle vous suit ou que vous alliez. » Articula t-il les dents serrés.

Ses propos me glacèrent le sang. Qui était-il véritablement ? Un choc violent ébranla la montagne. Je poussai un cri et tombai à la renverse. Un pan de roche s'abattit sur la plage en une coulée meurtrière de poussière et de gravas. J'entendais ma respiration devenir de plus en plus brève et haletante. Je levai la tête vers le dragonnier.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Demandais-je, affolée.

-Nous allons protéger les dragons. »

Je hochai la tête. Je me relevai rapidement et le talonnai.

« Je veux vous aider. » Annonçais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il me fixa puis lâcha :

« Bien. »

Il se rua à l'intérieur de la montagne et, sans s'arrêter de marcher, m'ordonna :

« Toi et ton ami, vous prenez un dragon et vous quittez cet endroit le plus vite possible. »

-Quoi ?! »

Une autre secousse encore plus puissante que la précédente remua le sol. Je m'écrasai face contre terre. Je sentis un gout ferreux se répandre dans ma bouche. Je touchai ma lèvre et constatai que je saignais légèrement. Je me relevai et couru après le dragonnier.

« Attendez ! » Criais-je.

Il se retourna brusquement et me tint par les épaules.

« Sif, c'est la guerre ! Tu comprends, ça ? La guerre, ça n'est pas comme dans les livres, ça n'est pas glorieux, ça n'est pas un jeu et ça n'est surtout pas pour les enfants. Il va y avoir du sang et des morts et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie. Ce combat est mon combat. Si tu ne fuis pas maintenant avec ton ami, c'est moi qui vous chasserai. »

Ses yeux verts, noyés en partie sous ses épais sourcils blancs me dévisageaient. J'éprouvai un léger malaise et finis par baisser la tête.

« Okay… » Soufflais-je.

Il me lâcha progressivement et je restai plantée là, ne sachant que faire. Vandgave était encore souffrant. Je devais le protéger. Mais de toute façon, ou que nous irions, Viggo nous retrouverait. Nous n'aurions aucun repos tant que cette bataille ne serait pas achevée. Je couru en évitant les cailloux qui pleuvaient du plafond et rejoignis l'endroit ou j'avais laissé mon ami. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir debout. Il regardait tout autour de lui , l'air perdu. En me voyant arriver, il hurla pour tenter d'élever sa voix au dessus du fracas des rochers contre la montagne :

« SIF ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? »

Je pris sa main et répondis :

« VIGGO EST ICI, SODVENN AUSSI. ON DOIT FILER UN COUP DE MAIN AU DRAGONNIER ! »

-QUEL DRAGONNIER ? »

Un rugissement monstrueux se fit entendre. Vandgave tourna aussitôt la tête et vis Djara se dresser, plus effrayant que jamais. Son dragonnier, l'arme levée, poussa un cri de guerre et tous deux disparurent dans le lac au centre du sanctuaire.

« LUI ! » Répondis-je.

Mon ami m'interrogea du regard et lu dans mes yeux que je le suppliais de me faire confiance. Il hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Je lui souris et nous portâmes en même temps notre regard vers les dragons qui s'échappaient par milliers de la grotte. Nous nous regardâmes de nouveau. Nous pensions à la même chose. Vandgave se mit à courir et

s'élança brusquement dans le vide. Il atterrit, miraculeusement indemne sur un thornridge. Bien. C'était mon tour. J'allais sauter lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis un rugissement étrangement familier. Je regardai fébrilement autour de moi lorsque tout à coup, dans la nuée de dragons j'aperçu un écrevasse. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« FOUDRE ! » M'égosillais-je.

Le dragon s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi. Aucun doute possible. C'était bien mon dragon. Il quitta la horde et fonça dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi et frotta sa gueule contre mon visage. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Je l'ignorais et je m'en moquais. Tout ce qu'il m'importait c'est que nous étions à nouveau réunis. Je serrai sa grosse tête dans mes bras et sentis des larmes chaudes perler sur mes joues. Je me reculai un peu et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, comme j'adorais le faire autrefois. Les rugissements des dragons me rappellèrent à la réalité. J'enfourchai Foudre et lui murmurai en lui tapotant le flan :

« On y va, mon grand. »

Aussitôt, nous quittâmes le sol à une vitesse fulgurante. Je sentais son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. Nous nous frayâmes un rapide chemin dans la horde et sortîmes de la montagne. J'étais ivre de vitesse. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manquée. Nous évitâmes de justesse un énorme rocher et détruisîmes une catapulte avec brio. Soudain, d'immenses vagues se formèrent sous la flotte de Viggo et brusquement, Djara et son dragonnier surgirent de l'océan, renversant par la même occasion la moitié des drakkars. Je tendis les bras en l'air et poussai un cri victorieux.

« SIF ! » Hurla t-on.

Je tournai la tête et aperçu Vandgave me faire signe. Il me désigna Sodvenn.

« VA, JE TE COUVRE ! » Lui répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et fonça vers le navire de tête. Je me postai juste devant et Foudre se chargea de réduire en cendre les flèches qui nous étaient destinés. Je profitai d'un bref instant ou l'on ne s'occupait plus de nous pour regarder longuement la bataille. Les chasseurs redoublèrent d'efforts. Les grosses sphères de métal auxquelles je n'avais pas prêtées plus d'attention que ça s'ouvrirent tout à coup, découvrant aux yeux de tous des dragons enchaînés. Certains de leurs congénères quittèrent la horde pour leur venir en aide mais au moment ou ils se posèrent dans la sphère, celle-ci se referma brusquement sur eux, telles les dents d'un monstre avalant sa proie. Je sursautai et sentis un frisson d'angoisse me parcourir la colonne. Les bolas se mirent à pleuvoir avec encore plus d'intensité et nombreux sont les dragons qui tombèrent à terre. Djara, occupé à broyer les drakkars de la flotte pour en libérer les reptiles prisonniers, se retrouva vite débordé. Il y a avait beaucoup trop de catapultes et bien que sa peau était épaisse, les tirs à répétition concentrés sur sa tête commencèrent à avoir raison de lui. Il se secoua et poussa un rugissement agacé.

« Vandgave, je voudrais pas te presser mais là, y a urgence ! » Criais-je en me tournant légèrement vers mon ami.

Mais au moment où je reportai mon regard sur la bataille, un filet s'abattit sur nous et nous nous écrasâmes lamentablement sur le sol. Je sortis lentement de sous l'aile de Foudre et levai les yeux. Tout était flou, comme enveloppé de coton. Les cris, les rugissements et les bruits étaient subitement devenus sourds et lointains. Je tentai de me relever. Douleur. Je laissai échapper un gémissement. Mon épaule me faisait atrocement souffrir. Des chasseurs vagues et déformés s'approchèrent. Leurs ricanements résonnaient dans ma tête. C'était insupportable.

Soudain, un mur d'ambre se forma tout autour de Foudre et moi, empêchant les chasseurs d'aller plus loin. Je levai aussitôt les yeux et aperçu Mörd juché sur son chant funeste. Je le dévisageai d'un air abasourdi puis attrapai la dague que j'avais laissée dans ma botte. Je nous libérai et remontai sur Foudre.

« Avant que tu ne me frappes encore, je voulais sincèrement m'excuser. Tu n'es pas obligée de me pardonner, du moins pas tout de suite, je comprendrai. Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette, vraiment. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'accorder à nouveau ta confiance un jour ?» M'annonça le jeune chef quand je fus à son niveau.

-Pour ça, il faudra que tu t'en montres digne. » Répliquais-je sèchement.

« SIF ! » S'égosilla t- on.

Vandgave. Je tournai la tête. Il était encerclé et Sodvenn toujours enchaînée. Avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mörd et sa dragonne se ruèrent sur le pont. La dragonne cracha l'ambre qui la rendait si mortelle sur les chasseurs qui en à peine quelques secondes furent totalement immobilisés. Sans quitter des yeux les nouveaux attaquants qui arrivaient en masse, le jeune chef donna à Vandgave une petite jarre qu'il saisit aussitôt. Il l'ouvrit et en versa le contenu sur les chaînes de Sodvenn. La rage des neiges cracha une petite étincelle et une détonation formidable se produisit.

« Du gel de cauchemar monstrueux. » Soufflais-je.

Ingénieux… Vraiment ingénieux… Je guettai le nuage de fumée d'un air anxieux. Lorsque je vis Vandgave en sortir juché sur sa dragonne, je ne pu réprimer un cri de joie. Mon cœur battait aussi fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. J'étais si heureuse. C'était comme si tout mon corps était en flamme. Je réalisais que je m'étais attachée à lui d'une manière… différente. En sa compagnie, même si je prenais soin de tout cadenasser, je me sentais euphorique, bizarre, débile souvent… Je refusais de croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me disais non, pas à moi mais je craignais la réponse. Je secouai la tête. Je me faisais sans doute des idées.

Mörd arriva peu après. Je lui accordai un léger signe de la tête, reconnaissante.

« SORTEZ LE PIEU ! » Hurla t- on du fin fond de la flotte.

Vandgave, Mörd et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt. Une immense et épaisse tige de métal semblable à une lance géante, sans doute fabriquée en fer de gronk, fut montée avec difficulté sur une sorte d'arbalète géante. Je compris hélas trop tard. La grande taille de Djara était son atout mais aussi sa faiblesse et à ce moment précis, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une cible géante. J'entendis le ressort de l'arme.

« ATTENTION ! » Criais-je.

Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir et le pieu s'enfonça dans la seule partie molle de sa cuirasse : son ventre. Non… La bête poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le côté dans un fracas assourdissant. Non ! Un énorme nuage de poussière s'éleva du sol et enveloppa rapidement toute la plage. Mes compagnons disparurent dans la brume et je me retrouvai seule. Foudre émit un rugissement nerveux. Autour de nous, le combat continuait. Les gémissements des dragons, le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, les râles des hommes, ils retentissaient autour de nous sans que nous percevions quoi que ce soit.

« Vandgave ? » Appelais-je.

Pas de réponse. La longue plainte d'une corne de brume retentit alors dans ce matin blafard. Ils sonnaient la retraite. Non… Je ne pouvais pas laisser Viggo s'en tirer, pas comme ça, pas encore une fois.

« Allez, Foudre, finissons en une bonne fois pour toutes. » Murmurais-je à mon dragon.

Nous nous élevâmes aussitôt dans la fumée et la traversâmes. J'avais une vue plongeante sur la flotte de Viggo.

« SIF ! » Hurla t-on.

Vandgave me rejoignit avec Sodvenn sans que je ne leur prête la moindre attention.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard, Sif. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

-En finir. » Répliquais-je simplement.

Pour la première fois, il m'attrapa le poignet. Je sursautai légèrement et tournai la tête vers lui.

« Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu vas rester ici. » M'ordonna t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? J'essayai de me débattre mais il resserra son emprise.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu ne vaincras pas Viggo à toi toute seule. »

Ses mots étaient sages et la raison aurait voulu que je renonce à cette folie mais je m'y refusais.

« Moi toute seule, non. Mais si tu viens avec moi et si Mörd nous donne un coup de main, on a peut-être une chance ! » Débitais-je.

« A trois ? Trois contre une flotte entière ? Non, Sif, je regrette. »

Je me débattis de plus belle. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Il fallait que je l'arrête !

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Lâche-moi ! Il va s'en prendre à ma famille ! LÂCHE-MOI ! » Hurlais-je.

Je posai mon front contre sa poitrine en sanglotant.

« Lâche-moi… Je t'en prie… »

Pour toute réponse, il posa une main dans mon dos et glissa l'autre dans mes cheveux.

« Chhhhh, calme-toi. Ça va aller… ça va aller… »

Petit à petit, mes larmes se raréfièrent et je repris conscience des réalités. Je voulais tellement sauver mes parents. J'avais cru que je pourrais faire quelque chose…

« Je suis désolée… » Articulais-je en pleurant de plus belle.

-ça n'est pas grave. Ça va aller. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Nous nous posâmes à terre ou le nuage s'était un peu dissipé. Tous les dragons étaient rassemblés là, autour de leur alpha dont la respiration difficile et saccadé laissait entrevoir toute la souffrance. Dès qu'il était tombé, ils avaient cessés de se battre. Le dragonnier était à ses côtés. Mörd aussi, quoiqu'un peu en retrait. La mort rouge était un dragon fortement blindé capable d'encaisser plusieurs tirs de dragons et de résister même à ceux d'un furie nocturne. Elle était si puissante qu'elle pouvait fracasser des pans entiers de montagnes sans se faire la moindre égratignure. Viggo le savait. C'est pourquoi il s'était montré encore plus rusé. Quelque chose de grossier comme des pierres ou du bois n'aurait aucun effet sur ce type de dragon. Non, il ne pouvait pas non plus le bruler de l'intérieur comme l'avaient fait Harold et Krokmou. La seule solution était de le poignarder et il avait réussi. Et maintenant ? je m'approchai du dragonnier et posai une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? C'est quoi le plan ? » Soufflais-je.

-On retrouve Viggo et on lui fait payer, c'est ça le plan. » Renchérit aussitôt Mörd, tremblant de rage.

« Non ! La colère n'arrangera pas les choses. » S'insurgea le dragonnier en se relevant.

-Même si je n'approuve pas l'idée de Mörd, il va quand même falloir que nous agissions si nous voulons sauver les dragons. » Émit Vandgave.

-Comment ça ? » M'enquis-je.

-Avant que je ne libère Sodvenn, je me suis retrouvé face à Viggo. Je n'étais pas armé mais grâce à un coup de queue de Djara, le navire a tangué et il s'est retrouvé projeté contre le mur. Il s'est écroulé, à demi-conscient. Il a rit et a lâché que nous avions déjà perdu la guerre. Il a parlé de l'œil de dragon et de ses lentilles. Apparemment, en se superposant, elles lui ont livré de nouvelles coordonnées. Il lui a livré son ultime secret : Il existe un monde caché de dragons ou aucun homme n'a encore mit les pieds. C'est un lieu sacré ou ils se réfugient lorsque leur survie est vraiment menacée. Viggo va débusquer ce nid et va le détruire. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, il ne se contente pas de chasser les dragons, il veut les éradiquer de la terre. »

Toutes ces révélations, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Je ne savais comment réagir. Je tournai la tête vers le dragonnier et demandai :

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Il caressa son dragon et poursuivit :

« Djara n'est que blessé. Je pense que Viggo avait sous estimé l'épaisseur de sa peau. Il s'en remettra mais pour le moment, il est incapable de combattre et les dragons n'iront nulle part sans lui. De plus, si Viggo nous a déjà battus une fois, comment espérer le vaincre la seconde ? »

Nous devions pourtant faire quelque chose…

« Il nous faut des renforts. » Affirmais-je soudainement.

Tout le monde me fixait d'un air hagard.

« Viggo pense que sans nos dragons, nous ne sommes rien, on va lui prouver le contraire. Il est temps de réunir Berkiens et Hofriens. »

Vandgave au départ hésitant, hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tu peux aussi compter sur le soutien de ma tribu. » Annonça Mörd.

Je regardai le vieillard qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres :

« Allons botter les fesses de Viggo. »

J'enfourchai Foudre, Vandgave Sodvenn et Mörd bondit sur Melody. Le dragonnier frotta sa minuscule tête contre l'immense museau de son dragon qui, après de vigoureux efforts, se remit debout. Il poussa un rugissement rauque et puissant et tous les dragons déplièrent leurs ailes. L'alpha s'en allait. Djara posa sa grosse tête sur le sol, permettant à son dragonnier de lui monter dessus. Le vieillard s'accrocha à sa mâchoire inférieure puis couru sur son front sans que le reptile ne grogne. Il s'installa derrière sa collerette et, brandissant son arme, poussa un terrifiant cri de guerre. L'animal ouvrit ses immenses ailes et s'éleva lentement dans les cieux suivi de tous ses sujets.

Avant de nous rendre sur Berk, nous fîmes un arrêt à Njörd afin de récupérer la mère de Vandgave. Par soucis de discrétion, il nous ordonna de l'attendre à environ deux heures de vol de son île mais comme j'insistai fortement pour l'accompagner, il me permit de venir avec lui. Mon ami profita donc du fait que sa mère se rendait au puits pour l'enlever. Il souffla quelques mots à Sodvenn et celle-ci plongea en tendant ses griffes en avant. La dragonne attrapa les bras de la femme, qui lâcha un hurlement de terreur, et l'emporta dans les airs.

« Bonjour, madame ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! » La saluais-je avec entrain.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ressentais une certaine excitation à la rencontrer enfin. Elle me dévisagea, ses traits oscillant entre la surprise et l'épouvante. Mouais… Elle venait de se faire enlever et se retrouvait en face d'une inconnue volant sur un dragon. Ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de se présenter… Vandgave et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'un tel bonheur que j'en oubliais facilement tout ce que j'avais souffert jusqu'à présent. Enthousiaste, il baissa la tête vers sa mère et la rassura :

« Tout va bien, maman. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr. »

Il releva la tête vers moi et poursuivit en me désignant :

« Je te présente Sif, c'est une amie. »

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi, toujours aussi effrayée. Je lui adressai un grand sourire.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous vous installer à côté de votre fils ? » Proposais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je pris donc les devants et Foudre et moi glissâmes sous Sodvenn. La dragonne desserra doucement ses griffes et la mère de Vandgave atterris juste derrière moi en poussant un léger cri semblable à celui d'une souris.

« Vous vous appelez comment ? » Demandais-je histoire de la détendre.

-E…Ester.

\- Okay, Ester, je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. »

Foudre remonta et se plaça un peu au-dessus de Sodvenn. Vandgave tendit la main à sa mère et l'aida à se mettre derrière lui. Aussitôt elle l'enserra fortement à la taille.

« Mon bébé… Mon bébé… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. » Sanglota t- elle.

Il posa tendrement une main sur les siennes et souffla :

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Je ne pu retenir une larme devant ces émouvantes retrouvailles. Nous rejoignîmes la horde puis nous rendîmes sur Ygled ou Mörd expliqua la situation aux siens par le moyen d'un discours certes bref mais énergique. Ils répondirent tous présents sans exception. Et aussitôt, ils se ruèrent jusqu'à leurs drakkars et nous suivirent. Ensuite nous mîmes le cap sur Berk.

Aucun dragonnier ne parlait. Seuls les grognements des reptiles et le vague brouhaha des hommes en bas troublaient le silence ambiant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Viggo a fait pour nous retrouver… ça n'a pas de sens… Comment a-t-il eu l'idée d'utiliser Sodvenn alors qu'il nous savait sur Ygled ? » M'écriais-je tout à coup.

-Parce que Viggo est revenu sur Ygled. Il n'avait aucune piste alors il a décidé de faire un arrêt pour vous récupérer. Quand je lui ai annoncé que vous vous étiez échappés, il a failli me tuer. Il m'a forcé à tout lui révéler dans les moindres détails. C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour le monstre. Ensuite il a tourné les talons et il est parti. Je savais qu'il allait vous attaquer alors je suis venu pour vous prévenir mais je suis arrivé trop tard. » Avoua Mörd.

Tout était clair à présent. Vandgave et moi nous étant échappés ensembles, il lui suffisait de retrouver l'un ou l'autre pour découvrir l'emplacement du sanctuaire. Et c'est Vandgave qu'il avait choisi car il lui restait sa dragonne. Nous l'avions conduit à Djara. C'était de notre faute… Mais nous allions changer tout ça.

Personne n'ajouta un mot. De temps en temps, nous survolions un navire marchand ou deux dont les occupants n'eurent le courage de nous tirer dessus. Ils nous regardèrent passer, abasourdis. Et les heures continuèrent de passer, longues, et mortellement ennuyeuses. Comme je n'avais pas de selle, je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal au postérieur. Je tournai la tête vers mes compagnons afin de vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Vandgave et Mörd discutaient ensembles sans aucune animosité l'un envers l'autre et quelque part, bien que je nourrissais encore de la rancune envers Mörd, ça me faisait plaisir. Je portai ensuite mon regard vers le dragonnier, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres. Foudre et moi glissâmes furtivement sous Djara et remontâmes juste derrière le dragonnier qui n'avait pas bougé.

« BOUH ! » Criais-je.

Il ne cilla pas.

« Re-bonjour, Sif. » Annonça-t-il calmement.

-Arrêtez avec vos grands airs. Vous avez eu peur, pas vrai ?

-Même pas un frisson.

-Rhaaaa, c'est pas vrai. »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Parlez-moi de vous. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! » Ajoutais-je.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne suis qu'un vieux fou avec un dragon.

-L'autre jour, vous m'avez dit que je vous rappelais votre fils. Vous aviez une famille. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il soupira.

« J'ai fui. Voilà ce qui est arrivé. J'étais tourmenté par des questions auxquelles je ne trouvais pas de réponses. Alors j'ai pris un navire et je suis parti. Je pensais revenir au bout de quelques jours mais j'ai fait naufrage sur la même île ou j'ai rencontré Djara. A cette époque, il était à peine plus gros qu'un yack. Un lien s'est formé entre nous. Il a senti mon désir de m'échapper alors il m'a enlevé. J'ai tenté de revenir mais il m'en a empêché. Il s'est niché dans une immense montagne, là ou il savait qu'il serait en sécurité, et à consolidé ses fondations en crachant de la lave. En refroidissant, elle est devenue aussi dure que de la pierre. Le sanctuaire à prit peu à peu forme et est devenu un refuge pour tous les dragons d'où qu'ils viennent. Djara est devenu leur alpha, leur offrant sécurité, nourriture et asile. Alors j'ai juré de le protéger lui et tous les dragons. J'étais devenu le gardien du sanctuaire. Il existe beaucoup de dragons de classe dominante dans le monde et beaucoup d'autres ruches dont les hommes ignorent l'existence. Au cours de mes nombreux voyages, j'en ai dénombré trente sept. L'une d'elle m'a particulièrement impressionnée. Si Djara est effectivement un alpha, j'ai découvert qu'il existait plus gros que lui : Une sorte de dragon roi cracheur de glace avec à sa suite des miliers et des miliers de dragons. Parmi eux, j'ai vu une personne. Elle m'a regardé et ils ont tous disparus sans laisser de traces. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée. »

Comme je souriais, il demanda :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

-Non, non, poursuivez. »

En réalité, j'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait lorsque je lui présenterais Valka une fois arrivés à Berk. Car cette mystérieuse personne ne pouvait être qu'elle.

« Je pensais mourir paisiblement dans ce lieu alors j'ai écrit des lettres à mes enfants dans lesquelles j'expliquais ce qui m'étais arrivé et la raison de mes choix. Je leur ai dit que je les aimais et que j'étais persuadé qu'ils deviendraient des adultes responsables et dignes. Malheureusement, la guerre m'a rattrapé et mes lettres ont été détruites avec le sanctuaire.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Comme ça vous pourrez tout leur dire en face. Vous avez combien d'enfants exactement ?

-Deux. Un garçon et une fille. Ma vie d'avant semble si lointaine que je me demande parfois si je ne l'ai pas simplement rêvée. Alors chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, je répète leurs noms pour me rappeler, pour ne pas oublier. »

Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Dagur et Ingrid… »

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur avait raté un battement. Tous les bruits autour de moi étaient devenus sourds et atténués, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

« Co… Comment ? » Balbutiais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi.

« Dagur et Ingrid. » Répéta-t-il simplement.

Mon cœur battait à présent si fort que son tamtam retentissaient dans ma tête.

 _Pom, pom, pom, pom, pom, pom, pom, pom_

Je comprenais à présent ce trouble que j'avais ressenti en croisant son regard.

« Vous vous appelez Oswald… »

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Je sentis des larmes brulantes couler sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

 _Pom, pom, pom, pom, pom, pom,_

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-Parce que tu es mon grand-père. » Répondis-je tremblante.

Il me fixa, incrédule.

« Je suis Sif, fille de Dagur, ancien chef du clan des Parenvrille. » Balbutiais-je, étreinte par l'émotion.

Son visage fut décomposé par la stupeur.

« On a retourné toutes les îles les unes après les autres sans jamais te trouver. » Soufflais-je.

Il sauta sur le museau de Djara qui leva la tête pour le monter jusqu'à moi. Doucement, il prit mes mains dans les siennes si grosses mais si douces et articula :

« Je… Je sais qu'aucun mot n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait… Je… Tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro toi et moi ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête en essuyant mes joues. Il me posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles je répondis patiemment. Nous allions de nouveau former une famille unie.

Lorsque enfin j'aperçu Berk, j'accélérai brusquement. L'île était si calme à présent sans ses dragons qu'elle semblait morte. En m'approchant du village, j'aperçu de nombreux vikings errer ça et là, la mine maussade. Je me posai sur la place publique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et le silence se fit. Je rassurai Foudre qui commençait à montrer les dents d'une simple caresse dans le cou. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autant d'humains à la fois et je le sentais crispé. _Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce sont des amis._ Comme s'il avait compris, il se calma et se détendit.

« Je dois parler au chef de Berk. » Annonçais-je.

-Il est parti vers le port. » M'indiqua une femme.

Je remerciai la femme d'un hochement de tête et Foudre et moi décollâmes. Nous arrivâmes bien vite au port ou j'aperçu Harold debout sur un ponton qui surplombait tous les drakkars. J'atterris derrière lui et posai ma tête contre celle de mon dragon pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir _._ Je me reculai lentement puis m'avançai timidement vers le chef.

« Chef ? » L'appelais-je.

Il se retourna, le regard vitreux. Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » Le suppliais-je.

Il s'avança vers moi sans un mot. Son visage grave m'effrayait. Instinctivement, je commençai à reculer. Soudain, mon pied heurta la falaise. Acculée. Harold m'attrapa brusquement les bras. Surprise, je laissai échapper un cri.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda t-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il demeura de marbre.

« REPOND ! » Hurla t-il.

Mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

« Sif ! Je suis Sif ! Je viens de l'île d'Hofr. » Débitais-je, paniquée.

Il me secoua.

« Ça n'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! Qui t'envoie ? Et comment est-ce que tu as le culot de revenir ici après ce que tu as fait ? »

Je ne comprenais pas… Il me faisait mal.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'est moi et moi seule qui ai décidé de venir ! »

-Et tu crois que je vais gober tes mensonges ? Tu crois que je vais tomber dans le piège simplement parce que tu reviens vers moi avec un dragon ? J'ai trouvé ton ceinturon, Sif. Je sais tout depuis le début. Ajouté aux soupçons d'Ingrid, je n'avais plus de moyen de douter. De quelle façon ? Je ne le sais pas mais je sais que tu es lié à Dagur et que tu fais partie du clan des Parenvrille. Est-ce que tu es sa sœur ? Est-ce que tu es venue pour venger sa mort ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Mais t'infiltrer chez nous… »

Il éclata d'un rire qui m'effraya, le rire d'un fou.

« …T'infiltrer chez nous, nous faire croire que tu es des nôtres, c'était fourbe, sournois, ça n'était pas Parenvrille. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait juste d'une coïncidence jusqu'au jour ou nos dragons sont partis. Là, je t'ai vue avec Viggo et j'ai compris, hélas trop tard. Je sais que tu t'es associée avec lui. Je pensais que tu aurais le courage de me le dire de ta bouche. Est-ce que tu es heureuse maintenant, Sif ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je baissai la tête.

« Je suis sa fille… » Lâchais-je.

-Quoi ?

-Dagur est mon père. »

Il me lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

« Dagur est mort. » Affirma t-il.

-Harold, regarde moi et ose le répéter. »

Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est impossible… » Souffla t-il.

-Rappelle-toi du jour où je suis arrivée sur Berk. Ingrid t'a dit que mon regard lui était familier. Et toi, ne te rappelle t-il rien ? »

Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

« Impossible… » Répéta t-il, effrayé.

Je me rapprochai lentement de Foudre et poursuivis :

« Tout a débuté le jour ou mon père a détruit le piège des chasseurs de dragons qui vous était destiné. Il vous a laissé croire qu'il était mort pour votre bien. Il ne voulait pas que Viggo se serve de vous pour se venger de lui. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que vous l'acceptiez après tout ce qu'il avait fait et il ne vous en veut pas. Alors il a taillé la route, il s'est posé sur une île, s'est marié et je suis née. Nous avons formé notre propre tribu, une tribu qui aime, protège et défend les dragons. Il est devenu notre chef. C'est désormais un homme bienveillant et doux et il vous tient tous en haute estime dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas que j'allais venir ici. A vrai dire, il me l'avait formellement défendu mais je voulais connaître ma famille. J'ai bravé ses interdits pour vous rencontrer.»

-Non… ça n'est pas…

-Il t'appelle souvent « Mon petit frère, Harold ». »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'avais touché un point sensible. Il me croyait.

« Et puis il y a eu ce fameux jour ou Vali m'a dit que tu savais tout depuis le début. Alors j'ai… J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuie… Je me suis fait capturée par Viggo et c'est là que le cauchemar a commencé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher Berk d'être ravagée mais aujourd'hui, ensemble, nous pouvons empêcher Viggo de rayer les dragons de la surface de la terre.

-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Viggo n'est qu'un chasseur… Intelligent, certes, mais éliminer les dragons n'est pas dans son intérêt…

-C'est ce qu'il nous a fait croire. Son véritable but était de trouver toutes les lentilles de l'œil de dragons. Ainsi, une fois toutes superposées, elles ont révélé de nouvelles coordonnées. Elles lui ont livré ce qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années : Un monde caché ou les dragons se réfugient lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger. Une sorte de sanctuaire ou aucun homme n'est jamais allé. Si Viggo le trouve, il le détruira.

Harold tourna en rond. Il passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque et lâcha :

« ça n'est qu'une légende, Sif ! Il n'existe pas de monde caché. Si Viggo veut poursuivre des chimères, qu'il y aille ! ça n'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherai. Et même si c'était vrai, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous avons perdu, c'est fini. Regarde autour de toi ! Berk est ravagée. Ma tribu est fatiguée, elle souffre et toi tu me demandes de les refaire partir au combat ? Non, Sif. Je regrette. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. »

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai amené une armée. » Répondis-je en étendant la main vers la horde qui arrivait.

Harold vacilla. Son visage fut décomposé par la stupeur.

« Chef ! » S'égosilla un viking.

Nous tournâmes aussitôt la tête. L'homme avait l'air fatigué. Sans doute avait-il couru.

« Je viens du port. Une flotte importante s'approche dangereusement des côtes. Le blason qui orne leurs voiles m'est inconnu. » Débita t-il.

Harold reporta son regard sur l'horizon sans un mot. Il sortit une petite longue vue de sa poche et observa mon armée.

« Dois-je dire aux hommes d'être prêts à riposter ? » Demanda le guerrier.

Harold tourna la tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Non. Laissez les venir. » Répondit-il.

Je sentis la joie renaître dans mon cœur aride.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas nous aider ? » M'enquis-je, non sans un léger sourire.

-Tu as ramassé ces gens et ces dragons sans doute des quatre coin de la terre et Berk n'est pas la porte à côté. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Je ne peux pas leur dire de repartir après le long voyage qu'ils viennent de faire. Une fois qu'ils seront arrivés, je veux que tu leur explique qu'ils peuvent rester pour la nuit mais que je ne veux plus voir un seul d'entre eux à l'aube. Est-ce bien clair ?

Et il tourna les talons.

-Quoi ? » Laissais-je échapper à demi-mot.

Je restai quelques secondes, perdue. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Sans perdre un instant, je lui couru après.

« Mais… Harold ! Ils sont tous prêt à se battre. Je… »

-La discussion est close. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet. » Tonna t-il sans défroncer les sourcils.

Il s'enferma dans sa hutte en faisant violemment claquer la porte.

* * *

 **Une ch'tite review ?**

 **Le premier à me mettre un commentaire pourra me demander ce qu'il voudra ;). ( à condition que ça reste dans les limites du raisonnable bien sûr )**


End file.
